Hope For The Holidays
by imgoodbackup
Summary: Slightly different spin on how Sam ended up in Port Charles, found her family, met Jason, and managed to never give up Hope For The Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope For The Holidays**

**1.**

Sam allowed the warmth of the buttered rum latte to seep into her small gloved hands as she tentatively sipped the hot nectar. She sat quietly at her favorite bench on the pier taking in all of the holiday goodness, loving the hustle and bustle of town folk as they passed with arms full of packages. They all seemed so cheerful wishing one another, and her, happy holidays before strolling along.

The early November air was crisp with a definite hint of winter, but the bitter winds had died down now and the sun shone brightly today. She closed her eyes for a moment to just enjoy the golden rays on her face. It wasn't Christmas yet. Thanksgiving hadn't even passed, but she knew the town's halls would soon be decked and couldn't wait to see it.

She loved the way the waterfront and historic downtown were adorned with garland and holly and street lights held Christmas wreaths with large red bows housing candles in the middle. There was a parade of lights that boats in all of the marinas participated in each year and the park with it's lighted trees and gazebo was a true winter wonderland at night, especially when it snowed. Perhaps her favorite of all was the tree lighting ceremony. It was held in the town square each year at dusk on black Friday with carolers dressed as if they'd just walked straight out of a Dicken's novel.

This was her third year back and she hoped it was charmed. Kelly's Diner had become her traditional first stop after pulling in to port. She loved their coffee. And the friendly vibe and comfort food was a great way to start off what was always an anxious return. This town, Port Charles, she couldn't really call it home yet, though it _was_ the place her new found family called home and she had hope one day it might feel this way to her as well. If any place on land could feel like home, any place without her brother, she had faith this cozy little town nestled by the sea could be it.

The holidays had always done this to her since she was a little girl, filled her with hope that maybe _just maybe_ this year would be the year she spent in a place that felt like home with a real family. She'd never had that, a home or a family, not in the traditional sense anyway and certainly not in the Norman Rockwell sense either. Her home as an adult had been on her boat with only the sea to keep her company.

She'd run her own salvaging company for years and traveled the globe several times over on the scrapheap she'd managed to con, swindle and save to repair. She'd won the ship in a back room poker game on the coast of Brazil during a trip to Carnival at the age of 19, with a fake ID that said 21, and had been salvaging every since.

She credited her father with teaching her how to hot wire a car, count cards, pick a lock, crack any safe, and run every short and long con in the book with success. Her father had even been the one to teach her how to scuba dive the year they worked as crew for a smuggler in the Caribbean while laying low from a deal gone wrong in the states. The rest, like running a successful business and shooting a rifle and hand gun with an expert's aim she credited to herself along with a few other dangerous skills she'd picked up from various lovers along the way.

To say her childhood had been unconventional was an epic understatement. She was born to a sheltered sixteen year old girl from a powerful and wealthy family, _now_ known to her as Alexis Davis, who'd been forced by her controlling father to give the baby, _her_, up at birth. Alexis had fallen in love, at least that was her story, with Cody McCall who was the son of the head principal at her boarding school. Seems Alexis had a thing for devilishly charming bad boys even way back then and going by the fathers of her two little sisters Sam felt safe to say it hadn't been just a passing phase.

According to Cody, when Alexis went missing he'd broken into his father's office and learned her transcripts had been forwarded to a private tutor. He decided to find her. She'd left without any explanation and, although Cody never admitted it to Sam, she always believed he must have loved Alexis too. Why else would he have left everything he knew behind to find her?

What he found instead was not Alexis, but a trail of papers that led him to a baby girl. _His_ baby girl. He was shocked and then outraged when he learned Alexis gave up their child for adoption without ever telling him he was a father. She'd taken his choice and his child away and that was something Cody could never forgive. He stopped his search for Alexis that day and never mentioned her by name to Sam.

Cody McCall was barely eighteen without a clue as to what the hell to do with a baby, but it was his child and his responsibility. Sam guessed all the years of his mother's good upbringing must have weighed heavily on him in that moment he first found her. According to Cody, Sam had his mother's eyes and Cody had always said the minute he fell into those chocolate baby browns of hers, he was a goner. The next thing he knew he'd charmed a lady lawyer into taking on his custody case pro-Bono and _won_. He'd chosen to name her Samantha Marie McCall after his mother who died of cancer when he was fourteen.

Cody managed to hold down a legitimate job as a building superintendent where they lived for the first year of Sam's life, but eventually the lure of adventure called to him. He began small time at first while still holding down his day job, but as his skills increased so did his daring. By the time Sam was four years old she could run a con smoother than a baby's behind. She was a natural, and just like Cody, everyone that ever fell victim to those chocolate baby brown's was a goner.

They never stayed in one place for long. Cody was always afraid the game would catch up to them, but they did have a long circuit they repeated winding across the continental US from one coast to the other and every hot spot in between. The motel rooms and little apartments never really felt like home, but over time Sam learned to find a small amount of comfort in the predictable rhythm of her unpredictable life.

There was even one brief moment in time Sam thought she might actually have the family she always hoped for. Her father married a showgirl on a stint in Vegas that had him totally enamored. Her name was Evelyn and while the woman never really took Sam into her heart as most step-mother's would, Sam didn't really care. She could handle being _tolerated_, especially if it meant being part of a family and finally having the brother she'd always wanted.

Danny was a few years older than Sam, and though it was rarely mentioned, it was obvious he had a developmental disorder. Sam didn't care. Danny was sweet and loving and someone to play with and finally be a kid with and she loved him from the first moment they met. Danny loved her too and soon it was as if they'd always been brother and sister.

It came as a crushing blow to both children five years later when Evelyn decided she'd had enough of Cody's tireless conning and thieving ways and took off for parts unknown. She took Danny with her while leaving Sam behind with her father. It was something Sam had a hard time understanding. Of course, it wasn't as if Cody had ever taken the time to try. He and Sam came home late one night from a long day of hustling pool to find the apartment empty. No Danny, no Evelyn, and no note. Cody took a look around, let out a deep sigh, and looked Sam in the eyes before telling her, "Well kid, guess it's just you and me again."

And that was it. He never mentioned them again, but Sam often wondered if he thought of them as much as she did? To her, she and Danny were brother and sister and it didn't matter that they weren't blood related. She couldn't have loved him more, or felt closer to him and then he was just gone. Snatched away from her and there was nothing she could do. She was eleven years old at the time, but she promised herself one day she would find him again if only to explain why she'd disappeared from his life without so much as a goodbye hug.

Her life got darker after Danny left. Cody gambled all the time and lost as much money as they pulled in from their scams. They were barely surviving and Sam had been forced to scare more than one bookie's thug away from their doorstep when her father was too drunk to run. A twelve year old little bit of a girl wasn't something most thugs were naturally afraid of, until she'd pulled the gun and they felt the lead in their ass.

By the time she was fifteen she'd had enough and by the time she was sixteen she'd saved enough. She left her father with a parting letter wishing him well after he'd passed out once again in another drunken stupor. Sam loved her father and knew he loved her too in his own way, but she was tired of living that life. She wanted a real home and a real family and she had a promise to keep. So, at sixteen years of age she set out with only a couple of high quality fake ID's and a thousand dollars to her name to track down the last person that had ever made her feel normal. Her big brother, Danny.

It took her a year to find him and when she did Sam was appalled to learn Danny's living situation had been even worse than hers. She'd watched them for a while. At first she was just unsure how to approach Evelyn, but after a couple of weeks she began to get a clear picture of the horror that had become Danny's life.

Evelyn remarried a small town businessman and had become a raging alcoholic with a vicious streak a mile wide. She kept Danny locked in their basement as if she were ashamed to be the mother of a now adult son with a learning disability. They were neglectful and Sam suspected even abusive to Danny at times by the way he flinched whenever Sam made quick movements around him. Danny shut down whenever Sam tried to ask him about the time between when he lost her and she found him again.

It broke her heart to see him scared of her, but eventually an opportunity presented itself and she managed to convince Danny to run away with her. Unfortunately, the life they dreamed of with their happily ever after was cut short before it ever really began.

After running from Evelyn, Sam used her connections to purchase forged documents changing Danny's last name to McCall. She moved them to New York, but found it difficult to work a regular job that paid enough for her to live and care properly for Danny. So, she did what she had to do to support them. She conned rich millionaires out of their money with a sweet investment scam she had going until she had enough to send Danny to a good school that specialized in students with special needs like his.

The only problem was the school was in Hawaii and with Sam running her cons in New York, it made it difficult for her to see him as much as she'd like. The next thing she knew she was in over her head. Fortunately, she'd been acquitted of all charges. The court ruled she'd shot her millionaire boyfriend in self-defense before he beat her to death, but the publicity was enough to drive her out of New York.

Sam took a page out of her father's book and headed south of the border until things cooled down. She scammed her way on down the South American coast line just in time for Carnival. That was where she'd won her boat and finally been able to make a living putting skills other than conning and thieving to use. An old-timer showed her the ropes and before she knew it she was actually running her own salvage operation.

The jobs were never enough to make her a millionaire, but Sam kept hoping one of these days she'd come across a wreck and really strike it rich. It wasn't so much about the money as it was just finally being able to have that life she and Danny always talked about. A life in a real home where they could put down roots together like a real family instead of her having to cross the seven seas just to keep them afloat. At least it was honest, well _mostly_ honest, work that kept her _mostly_ out of trouble and she'd grown to love the adrenaline rush of the score and freedom of the open sea.

She visited Danny as often as possible and even tried to keep her salvage operations based in the Pacific so she was closer to him, but the one time she'd always insisted on being with Danny was during the holidays and his birthday. Those seven years with him in her life again and the five years before had been the best she'd ever known.

He was her brother for half of her life, but in February of 2004 Danny died from a deadly flu virus. They never got that home they dreamed of owning together. Sam was halfway around the world, but made it to his bedside just before he passed. He'd told her he was glad he was going to heaven before Sam, because that meant he could still be her big brother and watch out for her in heaven. His final wish was for Sam to let the setting sun carry his ashes out to sea on their favorite beach near his school in Oahu.

Sam felt guilty three years later that she still hadn't fulfilled his last request of her, but she still wasn't ready to let him go. She kept his urn with her on her boat and prayed one day she would find the strength to allow his earthly remains to be at rest.

After losing Danny, Sam's hope of ever having that family slowly slipped away. She focused on the job and remained at sea as much as possible, only coming in to port when necessary. Family and a home had become a hurtful concept and Sam no longer wanted any part of it. So nine months later in early November when she received an urgent message from a private investigator explaining her long lost mother was trying to locate her, Sam didn't even bother to return the message.

The next thing she knew a helicopter was hovering above her ship requesting permission to board. Turned out her mother had sent her billionaire playboy friend to plead her case for her. Sam still wasn't interested, but after hearing a little girl's life was at stake she'd given him five minutes to state his case before blowing holes in his chopper with her sawed-off shotgun.

Jasper Jacks explained to Sam that her mother had another daughter, Kristina, who was in dire need of a bone marrow transplant. Her 2nd birthday was days away, but without a match she may not live to celebrate it. Sam was torn. On one hand, she couldn't fathom allowing a little girl to die when she might be able to prevent it, but on the other side were emotions that raged a bloody war.

How dare her mother toss her aside all those years ago only to come looking for her when she needed something for her _other_ daughter? The daughter she decided was good enough to keep! How dare she send this jerk to _demand_ that she get on that helicopter with him and have the nerve to authorize him to _pay_ her whatever amount of money she wanted if she still refused? Sam hadn't even met her mother yet and she already felt better off having never known her.

Before she could even process everything this tall blond asshole told her and give him an answer he'd threatened to buy up every bit of debt she had and squeeze her until she was bankrupt if she didn't return with him and help out her own flesh and blood. She'd never felt so insulted in her life and coming from an experienced con-artist like Sam, _that_ was really saying something.

Ultimately, she'd decided there was really no other choice she could live with than to help this little girl if she could. She swallowed her bitter feelings toward her mother, contempt for her travel companion, and hardest of all...the fear that she would come to love another sibling only to lose them like she'd lost her brother.

It turned out Sam was a match and had saved Kristina's life. There was even a moment, their very first meeting as mother and daughter in fact, that Sam thought maybe she'd misjudged her mother. The very first moment Alexis laid eyes on Sam near the hospital nurse's station, she burst into tears and ran to her pulling Sam into a tight embrace as she thanked God over and over sobbing into Sam's shoulder.

Sam couldn't help it. When her mother hugged her and cried for her, Sam's walls crumbled and she hugged back and held on for dear life. Then the reality of her words sunk in. Alexis was thanking God that someone had been found that might save Kristina, not thanking God that she'd finally found Sam. This was how the remainder of that first year's visit played out. Alexis completely focused on Kristina. Everything that had to do with Sam was really about how it affected Kristina. Telling Kristina about Sam, or not telling her and a hundred different other decisions each shattering any illusions Sam may have ever had about her mother actually wanting her for _her_.

This left Sam cold and standoffish with her mother. She'd had little to say to her cousin either, who turned out to be some kind of royalty. Prince Nik (she adopted the name after noticing how much it irritated him) didn't seem to trust her much after running a background check on her and even warned her not to do anything to take advantage of Alexis while she was vulnerable. Her step-father had given a similar warning. Only she didn't like the way Alexis' husband, Ric, looked at her when he talked to her. It made her feel dirty, like she needed a shower to scrub herself clean.

Her involvement with Kristina's biological father had been brief, but Sonny did make a point to thank Sam in person. Although, that thanks actually turned into being more about Alexis keeping _his_ child away from _him_ than really thanking her. Sam couldn't resist pointing out how Alexis apparently made a habit of keeping her children away from their fathers which of course required her brief explanation to Sonny of how she'd been given up for adoption by Alexis only to be claimed by her biological father.

Something she said must have hit home with Sonny, because after that he became very accommodating and offered to help her in any way he could. Sam turned him down as politely as possible. She didn't want payment or compensation of any kind for doing what any decent human being would have done. Sam also picked up on some serious jealous bitch vibes his wife threw her way, so she made sure to keep her distance. She really just wanted to get it all over with and get the hell away from these people. They were more drama than a con gone wrong.

Unfortunately, Sam developed an infection and was unable to return to her ship right away. Doctors agreed to discharge her on the condition she stay with family and be available for follow up appointments to monitor her recovery. She was certain those doctors had scammed her in some way. Sam ended up staying at Wyndemere just to silence the relentless nagging. She was just too weak to argue.

Although Sam had harsh feelings toward her mother, she couldn't help feel bonded to Kristina. It was impossible not to fall in love with that sweet girl. Kristina had Sam wrapped around her little finger in no time and she was the only reason she agreed to stay in touch with her mother. Sam was finally well enough to return to work after the New Year and Kristina had made Sam promise to return the following year in time for her birthday on November 19th. Little Krissy's excitement reminded her of how her brother had always been at the prospect of seeing Sam at the holidays and there was just no way she could deny Kristina her request. Kristina had made the same successful argument last year as well. So, here Sam was again preparing to visit her new family for the third year in a row.

The second year, Sam stayed on her boat which was once again docked for this visit. Her baby sister, Molly, was only a week old when Sam arrived last year. That sweet baby girl was the closest thing to perfection Sam had ever held so close. Now, she had three reasons she hoped to call Port Charles home. Kristina, Molly, and Jason.

She only met Jason twice during her first visit to Port Charles. They never really even spoke, except one brief exchange when he thanked her for helping Micheal's little sister. It was the only thanks she'd received that felt entirely genuine and not based in part or whole on some hidden agenda or issue separate from Sam.

Sam was an expert at keeping people out. It was one of the most important survival skills she'd ever learned, but from the very first moment Jason Morgan stared down at her with those killer baby blues Sam was a goner. No one had ever looked at her with such intensity, as if he saw straight down to her very soul. It was exhilarating and unnerving. She loved it, but she hated it too. It made her want to run for the nearest exit, yet she couldn't get enough.

She'd decided Jason Morgan was dangerous for her and it had nothing to do with his alleged profession. Sam had never met a living soul with the ability to disarm her with just one look until Jason and she had no idea what in the hell to do about it? So, she kept her distance that first visit. The only other time they spoke was at a New Year's Eve party her cousin Nikolas hosted and insisted she attend. Apparently, Nikolas was dating Jason's sister and Jason had been guilt-ed into making an appearance as well.

They exchanged a few brief words before dinner was served. He'd asked Sam how she was feeling and how long she planned to stay? She wanted to believe she'd seen a flash of disappointment in Jason's eyes when she told him she was leaving the very next day, but she didn't know him well enough to be sure. She decided he'd make an excellent poker player the way he kept all his tells in check.

The second year Sam hadn't really had a chance to pursue things too far with him either, even though that was almost the only thing she dreamed of doing after that first year's encounter. It hadn't been meant to be, she guessed. Jason was very ill. A brain tumor caused him to lose his memory and he was refusing to try an experimental treatment or have the surgery that may save his life. He refused to risk ending up in a vegetative state. It was a chance meeting on the docks one night on his way out of town that changed his mind.

Sam saw Jason looking out at the water and called out to him not knowing of his memory loss and when he turned to face her, meeting Sam the previous year was the first real memory he had after losing them all. He decided to stay in town and for some reason he felt comfortable talking about things to Sam. Maybe it was because he barely knew her even before his memory loss and felt she could be more objective, or maybe it was because he felt that same indescribable force pulling them together that Sam had felt since her eyes first met his. Either way, she felt privileged to be one of the few he trusted. According to Emily, there were very few people her brother ever let in and since his memory loss Sam was the _only_ one.

She'd hoped Jason might ask her out on a date before she arrived back in Port Charles and learned of his illness, but it turned out he was in no condition for anything other than friendship. So, that's exactly what she gave him. Sam became his sounding board, but she also fought with him when he was stubborn and _for_ him when he was unable to do it himself.

In the end, Jason went through with both the treatment that was unsuccessful and finally the surgery that saved his life and Sam was by his side every step of the way. When she wasn't visiting her sisters, she was visiting Jason. She still remembered holding his hand at his bedside waiting for him to wake up from the surgery. He'd told his doctors the only way he'd agree to have the surgery is if Sam could be at his bedside when he woke up. She'd thought maybe that was a sign he might pursue things with her further, but he hadn't and before she knew it her vacation was up and she needed to get back to work. Besides, Jason needed time to recover.

A couple weeks later, Kristina was kidnapped and Sam was out of touch on a remote location off the coast of Australia. By the time Sam found out and made it back to Port Charles Kristina and Morgan had been found and brought back home, but not Michael. Jason shut everyone out, but Sam tried to be there for him as much as he would allow. Once again, Sam was the only one Jason let in. He shared his thoughts concerning the belief Michael was still alive. She encouraged him to follow his instincts and he did and as a result brought Michael home to his family as well.

Everything was right with the world again, but the kidnapping changed something in Sam. The fact that she'd been so out of touch and far from her family and Jason when they needed her was something she knew she couldn't allow to happen ever again. She almost hadn't made it to Danny before he died and maybe if she'd been around before he got sick he never would have caught the virus that killed him! Sam was determined not to let history repeat itself. She needed to be closer to the people she cared about. She also realized in helping Jason that her talents and skills were suitable to a totally _new_ career.

So, she made a few big changes in her life. She left Port Charles once Michael was home, but instead of returning to another salvaging job on the high seas Sam made port near New York City. She studied for her PI license and passed with flying colors. Her next goal was charming one of the best PI firms in the city to hire her. She accomplished that task with very little trouble, but her biggest feat to date in her newly chosen profession had to be that after only six months of employment the big boss had agreed to let her use his license to open up her own agency here in Port Charles. Her boss told her she was one of the most naturally gifted investigators he'd ever come across in his forty years in the business.

Sam sold her salvage ship the very next week and used part of the cash to purchase a smaller boat so she could still travel the open seas and live aboard if she chose. The rest of the money she'd used for start-up costs on her new firm, McCall Investigations, with a little left over in savings. The very best part was that she'd done it entirely on her own. Nobody had a clue she'd already leased her office space downtown and would be open for business in just a few days.

She couldn't wait to surprise Kristina. Molly was still too young to understand and things were still a struggle with her mother, but Sam hoped this move would help them grow closer. If not for her sake, then for her sisters. She had no desire to get to know her mother's husband though. Ric still crept her out, but Sam and Nikolas had actually started to bond. She had a suspicion Emily had a lot to do with Nikolas opening up and making an earnest attempt to get to know her. Sam smiled to herself and made a mental note to find a very special Christmas gift to thank her.

The more she thought of her news and everyone's reaction, the more excited she was to make the announcement. She wondered how Jason would react? Would it make him happy? Would he even express it if it did? She considered calling him to let him know she was in town and asking if he wanted to maybe grab some coffee, but she chickened out.

It wasn't like he hadn't given her all his phone numbers before she left last time and it wasn't as though they hadn't had several conversations while she was away, but something about seeing him in person again...losing herself in those beautiful blue eyes...gave her butterflies, made her heart race and her brain go fuzzy. He was fully recovered now, so there would be nothing stopping her from grabbing him by the collar of his sexy leather jacket and pulling him into a kiss she'd fantasized about since she met him. She wondered what his lips would feel and taste like crushed against hers? Would the kiss be soft and gentle or demanding and passionate? She hoped for all of the above. _This is ridiculous! I'm an attractive single woman and he's a hot single guy. I should just call him already!_

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the large shadow blocking out the sun until it spoke to her, "You're here."

Sam looked up to find the subject of her daydream standing before her. He stood tall. Every inch of him firm. Her eyes betrayed her with a quick glance at his lower half. Well, maybe not every inch just now, she mused. The blue denim of his jeans and fine cotton of his gray shirt strained over his muscular thighs and broad chest. Sam licked her lips and swallowed. She was thankful for the cup of coffee busying her hands. It prevented her from losing all control and pulling him into that kiss she craved. She decided to speak before her actions spoke for her, "You're alive."

_Ugh. Sam! You're alive? Really? What the heck kind of greeting is that? How about hey, hi there, good to see you? Of course he's alive and well just like you left him last March._ Her cheeks felt hot and she smiled as she bit the inside of one.

"Um, what I mean to say is you're all better this year. Not like last year when we met on the docks. You remember who I am this time and, well of course you remember. Not that I think I'm anything unforgettable or something, but I mean the surgery was a success and you made it through and you're all healed and...Well, you're still here. Alive. And it's good to see," Sam bit her lower lip to prevent embarrassing herself any further.

She wanted to crawl inside her coffee cup and drown in the buttered rum until this moment was forgotten in a drunken haze. Jason smiled at her and his eyes shined and she was glad she was sitting. She suddenly felt too weak to stand and those butterflies were back. Full force.

"I am. Thanks to you," Jason held her gaze. His smile softened and her heart sped up, "And thanks. It's good to see you too. Very good."

Sam took a sip of her coffee. Her mouth was suddenly dry. _Thanks to her?_...What did _that_ mean, "Thanks."

She felt a little stronger in the knees now, so she took a risk and stood from her seat. She silently thanked her legs for not betraying her as her eyes had done a moment ago.

"So, when did you get in to town? Did you bring your ship? I didn't see the Lazarus in port this morning," Jason placed his hands in his pockets as he spoke and she wondered if he was trying to busy his hands for the same reason as her?

"Um, no. I mean, yeah," Sam shook her head, then nodded, "I did bring my boat, but um...actually, I have some news. I should have mentioned it sooner, but I wanted to wait so I could tell you in person," Sam willed her butterflies to settle and took another sip of the latte.

"Sounds important. It's good news, I hope," she wondered if Jason was aware that he now stood only inches from her?

She was aware. She was very very aware. Had she moved closer, or had he? She couldn't be sure, but if it was _her_ she didn't see him taking any steps back.

"It is, well, at least I hope _**you'll**_ think it is..." this announcement was more nerve-wracking than she'd thought it would be.

Why did she just stress how she hoped he would think it was good news? She just gave herself away. Had her father taught her nothing? How did he do it? How was this man able to make her, Sam McCall – con-woman extraordinaire, spill her guts and babble like an idiot in less time than it took her to pick a lock?

Jason just smiled at Sam looking slightly confused and before Sam could explain further, her head turned to the slightly familiar sound of a nasally female voice calling out for...

"Jason, there you are! I thought we were supposed to meet up at Kelly's," Elizabeth shifted the shopping bags in her hands as she made her way over to Jason and pulled him into a kiss.

_Her_ Jason, _her_ kiss, Sam fumed. What the hell was going on? Jason hadn't mentioned anything about dating anyone when they last spoke a few weeks ago.

"Sorry...uh...I just thought I'd get a little fresh air first," Jason looked to Elizabeth and then to Sam.

He swallowed hard. Jason could barely make eye contact with her. Sam was confused and pissed.

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you this time. I know how much you hate shopping and we must have looked in a hundred different jewelry stores and still haven't managed to find that perfect engagement ring yet. Oh, but look, Jason! Look what I found for the baby," Elizabeth pulled out the tiniest blue onesie Sam had ever seen with the words "Daddy Loves Me" in bold.

"I know we won't know for a few more weeks if it's a boy or girl, but little girls can wear blue too and I chose blue because I really hope he or she has your eyes..." Elizabeth paused noticing Jason wasn't looking at her at all as she spoke.

She followed her fiance's gaze to the petite brunette he wouldn't look away from and gave a smirk y smile. Sam was convinced the woman must not know how to give a genuine smile, at least Sam had never seen one from her.

"Oh, hi there er, Samantha, isn't it," Elizabeth greeted her?

"Sam," both Jason and Sam corrected Elizabeth in unison causing Jason to break his gaze on Sam for the first time to glance back at his apparent baby mama slash fiancee.

Elizabeth flashed another smile her way and Sam knew immediately from years of conning there was nothing sincere about it. She plastered as fake a smile as Elizabeth's on her own face and as good as Sam was at faking it, she was sure her eyes were once again betraying her.

Jason, her Jason, had proposed to someone else..was having a baby with someone else. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she'd been kicked in the chest by an angry mule...pretty apt description from where she stood. Sam had to get out of there. Now. Before she burst into tears or slapped someone, or both.

"Well, _**Sam**_, it's nice to see you again. Are _**you**_ out shopping with _**your**_ family too," Elizabeth slipped her arms around Jason's bicep at this point.

Marking her territory Sam gathered and felt nauseated by both the sight and sounds of this woman. Why the hell wasn't Jason saying anything? Sam knew why, because he couldn't. It was true. All true and he knew as well as her he had been an inconsiderate ass not to give her a heads up before she was blindsided like this. Hadn't they just had a four hour conversation three weeks ago? Yes. Yes, they had and not _once_ had he mentioned oh hey, Sam, by the way I got this chick knocked up and I'm getting hitched. See how easy that was? One simple sentence.

Sam sighed internally. Only it wasn't simple. Nothing about the way he looked at her right now, or the way they talked on the phone for hours about nothing and everything with an ease she'd never felt with anyone before made any of this simple or sensible. What the hell was going on? She had no idea, but she wasn't about to ask for details this woman was obviously dying to share.

She would not allow herself to lose it in front of them. Sam took a calming breath and found her voice, "Actually, I do need to get back to my family. They're the reason I'm here, after all."

Sam's smile strained as she looked from the damn nurse who's name she couldn't remember to Jason, "Congratulations, Jason. I hope you'll be very happy."

With that Sam turned and rushed back up the stairs toward her bike and not a moment to soon as her smile faded and tears fell. She could faintly make out the nurse yelling "thanks" and she thought she heard Jason calling her name, but she wouldn't let herself listen to him. She closed herself off. _Hope_, she chuckled humorlessly. She told Jason she _hoped_ he'd be happy, but that was a lie. She didn't hope for anything at all now. All the hope Sam managed to rebuild the last three years since her brother died slipped away with Elizabeth's words. She needed to get out of there. She needed to go for a long ride and try to clear her head before dinner with her family later. A family she realized most painfully now would never include Jason Morgan.

Page 14 of 14 Created: 2010-12-18 Updated: 2010-12-23 Words: 6749 Characters: 36020


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Forty-five minutes and thirty-six country miles later had been a good start on the physical and emotional distance Sam's heavy heart compelled her to put between herself and Jason Morgan. She kicked the stand down on her black and chromed out Harley Softail Deuce and removed her shorty black flame helmet just as a gust of wind whispered through her ebony tresses to settle them against the ivory leather covering her shoulders and back. Sam stepped off and rounded her bike toward the edge of the observation point's guardrail.

All that wind and speed had dried her tears and now she was ready to kick something. _Shoulda gone to Jake's to kick a little ass_, she huffed. Sam felt her phone vibrate in her left pocket again. She hadn't bothered to check the caller ID. She knew it was him. It hadn't stopped vibrating since ten minutes into her ride. _Now he wanted to talk?_ She pulled the cell from her jacket and chucked it with all her might. She watched it's silent descent in a satisfied daze until it landed on the rocks below, busting into pieces. Probably not the wisest move she'd ever made, but _she_ felt marginally better. One of the pieces flashed a fragment of fading daylight in her eyes forcing her to shift her gaze.

She looked out over the little port town she'd worked so hard the past year to be able to call home and all she wanted now was her salvage boat and her brother back. Why had she sold her boat, her livelihood...her backup? She knew better. The house always wins. She made the sucker's bet and now she felt like a failure before she'd even begun. She wanted the life back she had with her brother. It wasn't perfect, but they were working towards it.

If Danny were still alive she'd have saved enough by now to buy a little cottage on their favorite beach. She'd still have her salvage work to tend to, but she and Danny would have a real home for three months out of the year. It would be better than nothing. It would be better than _this_ and in a few more years she'd have saved enough to expand her business and maybe stay home with Danny at least half of the year or more.

How could he do this to her was the question she kept asking herself over and over? It was easier than asking the harder questions, like what had he really done? It wasn't as if Jason ever made any promises or commitments to her. Hell, they'd never even had a first date..first kiss...first dance, or first time...and it was _this_ thought that hurt the most. All of those firsts she hadn't even realized she'd dreamed of having with him until this moment when they were gone. It hurt. It was like she was grieving. She hadn't felt this low since losing Danny.

And just like that the anger was gone and the tears were flowing again. She brushed them away, angry at herself this time and shook her head. _No. NO_, she told herself. She'd been through worse pain than this in her life. _Hadn't she? Of course she had._ She just couldn't remember it right now was all. She was a McCall and McCall's were nothing if not survivors. And they were survivors, because first and foremost they were realists. She wasn't one of those delusional women that allowed themselves to believe they had something more with a man than there really was. She and Jason had been friends. Nothing more. What she _wanted_ with him no longer mattered, because the _reality_ was he must not want the same. The faster she faced that fact and moved on, the happier she'd be.

Besides, she was losing sight of the big picture. Hadn't she just told herself earlier there were _three_ reasons she hoped to make Port Charles home? It wasn't all about Jason. He was only a part of the decision. Her sisters were the other. She may have no idea right now how she was going to live in such close proximity to Jason and not want more than she could ever have with him, but she owed it to her sisters and to her own childhood dreams to figure it out. Kristina and Molly were her family. She had a mother and cousin too and she realized with a certain clarity up on this mountaintop just now that she wasn't about to let anything or _anyone_ deprive her of the second chance fate had given her.

Armed with renewed resolve, Sam straddled her bike and buckled her helmet back in place. She had a family dinner to get ready for tonight and news that would put a very large smile on two little girl's faces when they learned their big sister was here to stay.

_**xxxxx**_

She wasn't answering her phone. _Why wasn't she answering her phone?_ He knew why, because she wasn't in the mood to talk to the ass that hurt her. _That's why._ How could he have done this to her he kept asking himself? Why hadn't he told her the last time they talked? He tried. Tried for four hours on the phone that night and every day since to try and find the right way to say their future was over before it ever really began, but how could he tell her that when he couldn't even bring himself to believe it was true?

Jason knew after the first three calls it was pointless to keep calling her now. If anything it would only piss her off, but he needed to hear her voice. He'd waited all year to see her. He missed her so much. He didn't know how it happened so fast? He hadn't known her near as long as other friends he considered family, but Sam had become the best friend he'd ever had and right now he was so afraid to lose that friendship. To lose her. He'd fooled himself into thinking it was best to put off the conversation until he could speak to her in person.

He shook his head, "_**Shit**_, Morgan. Come on, Sam...please pick up."

Just hearing the sexy lull of her husky vibrant voice grounded him, made him feel closer to her and that made him feel secure. Strange to think the right hand man and mob enforcer for one of the most powerful organized crime families on the Eastern seaboard felt insecure. Especially when his cold exterior exuded brutal efficiency and quiet authority, but with everything moving so fast and out of his control it's exactly how he felt and her voice was the only thing to soothe it.

"Hi, it's Sam. Thanks for calling. You know what to do," the beep prompted him to speak.

He hadn't left a message in any of the other calls, but this would be the last one for now, "Sam, we should talk. We _**need**_ to talk. _**Please**_..call me back..."

There was a long pause filled with all the words he'd wanted to say for so long, but would never be able to say now before the call ended. He slipped his phone back into his jacket and leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes. How had things gone _this_ wrong _this_ fast? His mind drifted back to every smile, every tear, every laugh shared and every argument fought with Sam. She was a fiery force of nature with the sincerest most compassionate soul he'd ever known. They were different, but of the same cloth. Durable and resilient on the outside, but with each other they'd been able to reveal the loose threads and frayed edges underneath.

He remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on her. He remembered every time with her, but this first memory was special. It was the first memory he had after the tumor took them all away. It was proof of the undeniable connection he felt to her right from the very start.

It was two years ago today. Jason stood in the hospital waiting area with Carly. He was busy as usual bridging the gap between Micheal's parents after yet another lie had blown them apart. Carly had kept Alexis' secret from Sonny and he'd just learned Kristina was his daughter...and she was dying. Sonny was having trouble accepting his wife's support, but Carly refused to walk away. She was determined to be there for her husband and find a way to make things work between them. Jason was just trying to keep the peace and be there for his friends.

It was a cry from Alexis that drew his attention away from Carly. At first, he thought the worst had happened. He thought Kristina had..., but then he watched as her hand went to her mouth and she took a tentative step before rushing to embrace a petite brunette he'd never seen before. She stood next to Jax. They must have just stepped off the elevator. Alexis pulled her into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He'd never seen such raw emotion from her, "Thank God. Oh, thank God. Thank God. Kristina is going to be alright. She's going to live. You're going to save my little girl. I just know it."

Jason had a clear view of the younger woman who was turned toward him. He watched a wave of emotions surge across her face. It was hauntingly beautiful. He couldn't look away if he'd tried. She was tense. Apprehension and distrust in her eyes. Her body was stiff when Alexis first hugged her. Then, as Alexis thanked God and began to sob over her shoulder, she began to loosen up and hugged Alexis to her as if she'd never let go. A combination of anguish and longing swirled in her whiskey eyes and played on her trembling lips before she shut them both and tears fell down her soft cheeks.

And then he watched that vulnerability slip away as quickly as it had shown itself behind a detached expression he recognized all too well. It rose up like a shield and the brief flicker of light he'd seen in her eyes was gone. He didn't know at the time what happened to trigger her defenses, but not since Michael had he ever felt as swift and strong of a desire to protect someone as he did with her in that moment. He _needed_ her to be okay and before he knew it he was walking toward them.

Fortunately, Carly was already two steps ahead of him so it appeared as though he were following her.

"Alexis, what is it? Is there news about Kristina? Have they found a match," Carly never cared for Alexis, but she felt for any mother in this situation and that child happened to be her husband's as well?

Alexis composed herself and accepted Ric's arm around her, "We don't know for certain yet, but this," Alexis held out her hand toward Sam, "is a blood relative who's agreed to be tested."

He didn't think it was possible, but every word Alexis spoke seemed to make the young woman distance herself even more. Couldn't anyone else see she was upset? He looked at all their faces. Alexis, Ric and Jax...none of them were even paying attention to her.

Carly smiled and nodded at the woman, then looked back to Alexis with words of encouragement, "I know the doctors said a sibling would be the best chance for a match, but even a distant cousin must still be a very good possibility."

Alexis just nodded with a tight-lipped smile while he watched the young mystery woman, some distant cousin of Kristina he assumed, pull her arms up to hug tightly to her chest. He didn't know what it was Alexis was doing, but it was obvious the woman felt as though she needed to protect herself from her.

"We'll keep Kristina in our prayers," he felt Carly's hand rub his shoulder and give it a squeeze and he knew she did this out of a need to comfort herself, but he didn't mind.

Jason was sort of like Carly's touchstone. She felt better, calmer, when he was around.

"Thank you, Carly," Alexis wiped her remaining tears away, "I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse us we really should notify Kristina's doctor of Samantha's arrival," Jason noticed her cringe when Alexis called her by name.

"Sam," it was the first word she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Alexis looked over at her now?

"My name, it's Sam. Sam McCall," Alexis gave her a small smile before they turned to walk away from him leaving her name to fall softly on his lips.

"Sam," he murmured ignoring Carly when she'd asked him to repeat himself.

Of course, later he learned in a rant from Sonny that Sam was not some distant cousin, but Kristina's half sister. Sonny had gone to thank Sam for helping and that's when she'd told him. Alexis gave her up for adoption when she was born, but her father tracked her down and raised her instead. Sonny told him he didn't even know the poor bastard that knocked Alexis up the first time, but what if she'd done the same thing again? Run off with _his_ child and Sonny never even knew he had a daughter out there? Sonny offered to pay Sam for her time and trouble, but she'd refused. Somehow Jason wasn't surprised by that and it made him smile to think he might actually be able to read her after just one brief encounter.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind for a week. He found himself wondering how she was doing? Was she all alone in that dreary hospital? Did she hate hospitals as much as him? Where was her father and why had Alexis acted as if she was ashamed to admit Sam was her daughter when they first met? He was sure that had been what upset Sam as well.

It was after a conversation with Michael that he decided to pay her a visit. Michael made her a card and wanted to thank Sam in person for saving his sister. He thought it was kind of cool that he had a new sister and was connected to this completely new person through Kristina. Jason wasn't sure Sam was up for visitors, so he'd told Michael he'd take Sam the card and bring him for a visit if she was up for it.

When he saw how small and vulnerable she looked in that hospital bed, his heart broke for her. She _was_ all alone. Where the hell was Alexis, or even Nikolas? The lights were off, but the curtains were open. She was looking out at the world outside her window like she'd give anything to get back to it. He couldn't blame her. It's how he felt every time he'd been cooped up in this place.

He tapped lightly on the door frame to make his presence known. She turned to the sound a bit startled and quickly wiped at her eyes. She'd been crying and when he saw her tears a lump formed in his throat.

"Sorry to disturb you," Jason wasn't sure he should be there, but there wasn't any where else he wanted to go.

She smiled at him and his heart beat faster, "It's alright. You can come in. You were with Kristina's step-mom the day I arrived weren't you?"

Jason smiled. She remembered the first time she saw him too.

He took a few steps inside her room, but not too close. He didn't know what Alexis may have told her about him and Sonny and he didn't want to frighten her, "Yeah, Jason Morgan. I work with Sonny. He and his wife and kids are like family."

He watched closely for her reaction. If she felt any anxiety or fear over his presence, she showed no sign of it. Surely, she must have heard the rumors by now. He didn't know what to make of her non-reaction, but he was glad she didn't seem to be scared of him.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Sam McCall. You know, you can sit if you want," Sam motioned to the chair by her bed.

"Thanks," he relaxed more, but didn't sit, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving Micheal's little sister. Michael wanted to thank you too, but I wasn't sure you'd be up for visitors. He made you this card," Jason stepped over to her bedside and when she reached for the card their fingers brushed against one another.

He felt a charge pulse through his body at her slight touch. She was a magnet and his hand was drawn to want to lace his fingers with hers and bring her hand to his lips to kiss. Bring her mouth to his. He shook his head clear of those thoughts. She was in the hospital recovering.

"That's so sweet. Please tell Michael I love my card and I'd be happy to see him anytime he wants," Sam had a genuine smile on her face now and he was happy he'd put it there with Micheal's help.

"I will," Jason smiled back at her, "So, how are you feeling? I bet you can't wait to get out of here!"

She laughed a sweet sexy laugh that made him shift to alleviate the uncomfortable tightness that crept up, "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really. Bet you're one hell of a poker player. I'm probably just projecting. I know I hate it when I'm stuck in this place," did he just say more than five words _and_ share a personal fact about himself to a complete stranger?

The thing was, he didn't want her to be a stranger. He wanted to get to know her, maybe he _would_ sit down and stay a while?

"Jason, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Jason cringed at the words dripping with disdain and sarcasm as Alexis continued, "If Sonny's sent you here to work on my daughter's sympathies regarding custody of Kristina, you can forget...," Jason watched Sam's face harden and gloss over as her mother jumped to conclusions.

Sam spoke before he could although, truthfully, he probably would have just ignored the sanctimonious shrew and said his goodbyes to Sam.

"He just wanted to thank me and deliver a card from Michael," Sam waived the card in her hand as she spoke.

"I'm sure he did and I'm sure there were absolutely no ulterior motives at work," Alexis smirked.

"You should know by now, Alexis, I don't play games. If I had another reason for being here, Sam would know it," Jason turned his attention back to Sam with a faint smile for her, "I should let you rest. I hope you'll be free soon."

"Thank you, Jason. It was really nice to meet you," he wished he'd had more time with her before Alexis interrupted.

"It was good talking with you. Feel better," and with that he turned and walked out without a second glance at Alexis.

A new threat to the business kept him out of town the next several weeks until he could silence it. So, Carly ended up taking Michael to see Sam. Michael swore the visit wasn't that bad, but Jason never really got a chance to follow up on exactly what that meant?

Sonny informed him Sam developed a severe infection and while he felt horrible she was sick, another part was happy she was still in town when he finally returned the day before New Year's Eve. He'd decided once Sam was better he was going to ask her out, or kiss her, or both and the way he felt when he was around her he wasn't sure which might be first? Jason intended on dodging Nikolas and Emily's New Year's Eve party per usual until Emily mentioned Sam would be there. If Sam were attending a party, then she must feel better and he'd finally have a chance to ask her out.

He spent the better part of the evening thinking of different ways to mention a date, but all his words failed him when he stood in front of her that night. Her beauty took his breath away. She wore a deep royal satin blue gown that flowed and hung in all the right places and the plummeting neckline teased every nerve ending in his body as it hinted at the bountiful treasure within. Her hair was up with loose tendrils grazing her bare neck and shoulders and all he wanted to do was sweep them aside and press his lips to her sun-kissed skin to nibble and suck. She saw him approach and her smile dazzled him. It shined all the way into her satiny milk chocolate gaze and he was lost. His heart nearly thudding out of his chest.

He still couldn't recall who spoke first? Though he thought is was Sam, he couldn't really remember much about that conversation. All he could remember is standing close enough to touch her. And the soft smell of vanilla and something floral he couldn't quite place, but it was sweet and made his mouth water.

In fact, the only point of conversation he recalled from that night was when he'd asked her how long she planned to stay in town? She was leaving the very next day. He was crushed. He'd waited too long. He thought about asking her anyway, but the way she lit up when she spoke of going home to her boat and the life she seemed to love...he could see how much she needed to get back. She'd been through so much and finding out you were related to Alexis and the crazy Cassadines had to take it's tole, not to mention she was just barely recovered from being so sick. When she told him she'd promised Kristina to return the same time next year, Jason decided he'd wait for her. She needed to be free and it was worth the wait if it meant she was happy.

It was the longest year of his life, until he lost his memory.

Emily knew he'd been having headaches and stopped by his penthouse to check on him. She found him unconscious on the floor when she arrived and called an ambulance. By the time Jason woke up he was told he had a brain tumor and it had caused his amnesia. It was a permanent and life threatening situation with only two very risky procedures offering any hope.

Both the experimental treatment and surgery gave no guarantee against death or ending up in a vegetative state. Somehow the idea of death didn't scare him, but being trapped alive inside his own body was not something he was willing to risk. Of course his family and friends all appealed for him to change his mind, but it was set.

He couldn't remember them, but he wouldn't stick around and put them at risk. He was a target primed for taking in his current health thanks to his life in the mob, and his unwillingness to return to that life, and that made everyone around him targets too. He wouldn't be responsible for anyone's death ever again. He packed a bag and was on his way out of town to live whatever life he had left on his own terms. He just wanted to make one last stop before he left. The pier. He loved it there. Staring out at the water as the ships sailed by was calming and something about it called him to see it just once more before he died.

He knew now it was his connection to Sam that drew him there. He was staring out at the water when he heard a woman call out to him. He turned and stood frozen in her gaze. The next thing he remembered was a blinding flash of pain coursing through his head and then her. Sam. He knew her. He remembered.

He couldn't really explain it, but there was something about her that wouldn't allow him to walk away. Something strong. He couldn't even remember more than just the first moment they met, but everything in him told him he could trust her with his life and he did and she saved him as a result. Sam thought it was the doctors with all their miracle drugs and brilliant surgical talent, but she was wrong.

Those doctors didn't save him. She did. She fought with him and _for_ him every step of the way and every day he felt their friendship grow stronger. Much stronger and he wanted more. So much more and though the thought of death didn't scare him the possibility of having a future with her was worth any risk. He decided to have the surgery for her, for the wonderful life he might have with her if only he fought for it. He just never told her she was the reason. There was a good chance he wouldn't survive and it was unfair to share his feelings and get her hopes up only to leave her alone.

He decided once he made it through the surgery and recovered, he would make his feelings known. He would tell her how he felt and pray she felt the same.

The surgery was a success. He regained all of his memories as Jason Morgan. Unfortunately, Sam's time was up. She was hired for a huge salvage job somewhere off the coast of Australia near the Tuvalu province which meant she had to leave right away to stay on task. This time he decided there was no way he could wait another year to pursue a relationship with her. He planned to make his feelings known as soon as she finished the job, even if he had to swim to get to her.

A few weeks later, Kristina was kidnapped and then Michael and Morgan and his entire focus shifted to finding and bringing them home. He was glad Kristina and Morgan were returned safely by the time Sam arrived. He didn't want her hurting like he hurt. Part of him recognized he was falling in love with Sam, but the part that grieved for Michael was too numb to act on it.

Sam didn't give up on him though when he tried to shut everyone out. She managed to get him to open up. Jason felt safe telling her what he couldn't tell anyone else. Sam not only encouraged him to trust his instincts, she helped him and Stan go over all the evidence on Micheal's kidnapping with a fine tooth comb. It was her belief in him that kept him going when he was at the lowest point in his life and it was her determination that helped him find the clue that lead to locating Michael.

He'd decided once Michael was home, there was no way Sam was getting away from him again. Only, when Michael returned things got worse before they got better. For a while they thought Michael might actually have killed his biological father, AJ, for kidnapping and threatening to take him again. Sam wanted to stay and help and she did for the first couple of weeks. She was the one who helped convince the adults in his life he needed counseling, but she had a business to get back to and Jason had to focus on getting Michael well again. He'd never been more frustrated. He figured by the time he actually got around to asking Sam on a first date, he was going to be ready to marry her instead.

A month later, the real murderer was discovered thanks to Jason. He really needed to start charging the PCPD for solving their cases for them. The cops got it half right. It was a woman scorned, but it wasn't Carly or Courtney. Turned out AJ seduced a pediatrician by the name of Rachel Adair and convinced her to help fake his death. She even helped frame Courtney for it. When Rachel was shot and ended up in a coma, Courtney finally felt safe to tell the cops what Rachel had done.

When Dr. Adair woke up from her coma and the heat turned up AJ was nowhere to be found. He left her high and dry and facing charges of his murder, but Courtney overheard AJ on the phone with Rachel attempting to appease her. Courtney told Carly and Jason that AJ was alive and this lined up with another lead Jason had regarding Micheal's kidnapper. It had to be AJ.

Since the cops didn't believe her, Rachel gave Jason information on AJ's last known location hoping Jason would bring AJ back and prove she faced false charges. Jason tracked AJ down and brought Michael home which resulted in a physical confrontation that landed AJ in the hospital. Rachel, furious with AJ, slipped into his room to confront him. AJ lost his temper and pushed her too far. Rachel ended up suffocating him with a pillow in a blinding rage.

Jason suspected Rachel since he knew it wasn't Courtney or Carly, but the issue was lack of evidence. Jason figured since she was a pediatrician and had dedicated her life at one point to helping children she might cave if she knew how she was hurting Michael with her silence. When Jason confided Michael believed he was responsible for killing his own father, Rachel crumbled. She couldn't live with hurting a child that way and turned herself in to police.

This all happened eight months ago and for the first four months Jason tried his best to get Sam to take a break from salvaging and come home. She always had some excuse why she couldn't make it. She was working jobs off the coast of China and then Africa. Jason even offered to travel to her, but after a while he started to wonder if maybe Sam just didn't miss him the way he missed her? Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him?

It was one horrible night in August that the future he wanted was blown apart. He'd called Sam, only instead of Sam answering her phone it was a man who told him she was in the shower and asked if he wanted to leave a message? Jason's hopes were crushed. He couldn't get images of Sam with another man out of his head, so he hit his bottle of tequila pretty hard. Then he hit it real hard. He wanted to blackout just like the town had that night. He didn't want these thoughts in his head of someone else having _his_ life with Sam. He just wanted her to come home. He missed her and needed her. So much. There was a knock at the door and unfortunately, he answered it. Elizabeth was on the other side in tears. She told him she'd just walked in on her husband, Lucky, in bed with Maxie Jones. She was a wreck and she needed a friend. They talked for a couple of hours and he remembered kissing Elizabeth and immediately regretting it, but after that the rest of the night was a complete blank. The next thing he remembered was waking up beside her on the floor of his living room. Naked. Obviously, he had more to regret with her that night than a kiss.

She was still a married woman and he was in love with Sam. They agreed to forget the night ever happened. Elizabeth told Lucky she was willing to go to counseling to get past the infidelity, but ended up filing for divorce when he refused to go to rehab for his addiction to pain killers. Jason was too ashamed of his actions and too fearful of hearing Sam say she'd met someone to call her. Sam ended up calling him a week later. He avoided the first couple calls, but after another week his own selfish desires took over.

Part of him felt he owed it to Sam to tell her what happened with Elizabeth, but it wasn't as if they were dating when it happened. Still, he knew how he felt and if Sam were with someone he would want her to be honest about it. On the other hand, it was just a one night stand and it was over and done. It didn't mean anything and it certainly wasn't worth jeopardizing a possible future with Sam. So, he kept quiet and Sam never mentioned any guy to him either.

It was a month ago now that it all hit the fan. Elizabeth told him she was pregnant and that he was the only possible father based on the timing. All he could see in that moment was Sam slipping away. What was he supposed to do? Elizabeth was pregnant with his child and soon to be divorced with two children to care for. He asked her if she wanted to get married? It wasn't a proposal. In his mind they were just discussing possible scenarios, but as soon as he asked the question Elizabeth started crying. She threw her arms around him and kissed him saying, "Yes, Jason. Yes, I'll marry you."

Everything snowballed from there. Elizabeth told Emily who confided in his parents who told the rest of the Quartermaine's and they were now in overdrive planning a wedding. His wedding. He wasn't one to picture things in his head. That concept was near impossible after his accident years ago, but when he closed his eyes the only bride he could see walking toward him was Sam.

He knew he had to tell her. She deserved to know. She was his best friend, but he still wanted so much more than her friendship and as long as Sam didn't know he could pretend they still had a chance at a future together. It was all a nightmare and every night he prayed he would wake up from it, but he hadn't and things had only gotten worse.

He'd procrastinated and avoided telling Sam and she was due in port this morning. He drove down to the docks before dawn to wait for her, but he never saw the Lazarus come in to port. Finally, around noon, Elizabeth called to remind him they were supposed to go shopping for engagement rings. He'd forgotten. He didn't want to go, but he'd already put it off with the work excuse for the last three weeks.

He met Elizabeth downtown first and managed to find something wrong with every ring she liked. They must have hit every jewelry store downtown. He had no idea there were so many. He thought he was in the clear until she pointed out there were two more down by the waterfront. So, they'd headed to the waterfront and he managed to find their selection rather lacking. Elizabeth agreed fortunately and suggested they go to New York City the following weekend to look. He'd said he would do his best, but he couldn't exactly predict his work schedule.

They were headed back to Jason's SUV when they passed a baby store. Elizabeth pulled him in along with her to take a look. He tried to feel what he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to feel like an excited expectant parent, but he didn't. He looked around at all the tiny baby clothes and cribs and linens and mobiles and strollers and he felt suffocated. He couldn't breathe. He pretended to get a call and told Elizabeth he'd meet her around the corner at Kelly's.

He took a deep breath of fresh air as he stepped out into the bright sunshine. The winds had died down and he had a sudden urge to walk down to the pier. He wanted to look out over the water, maybe he could even see Sam's ship if she'd anchored near. He couldn't wait to see her again, even though the conversation he owed her terrified him.

He made his way at a slow pace down the steps and along toward the pier. He lost himself in thoughts of her again. He wondered if she'd cut her hair, or if it was longer now? He'd always longed to run his fingers through it, to gently fist it as he pulled her in for a sweet demanding kiss. He knew it would be gentle and passionate too. It would be everything she was and more.

He was so lost in thoughts he almost walked right by her, but then his nose caught a faint hint of vanilla and that floral scent he'd never remembered to ask her about. It was the intoxicating blend that could only mean one thing. Sam.

He turned to the bench on his left and found her sitting there by her lonesome sipping a to-go cup from Kelly's.

"You're here," Jason couldn't believe it. The subject of his every dream was finally home.

His words seemed to pull her from deep thought. He was pretty sure she just checked him out and when she licked her lips he grinned until he felt his own body respond to the nearness of hers.

"You're alive," Jason knew what she meant.

"Um, what I mean to say is you're all better this year. Not like last year when we met on the docks. You remember who I am this time and, well of course you remember. Not that I think I'm anything unforgettable or something," Oh, if she only knew how wrong she was about that. He couldn't forget her if he tried. Even amnesia couldn't keep him from remembering her.

Sam was still rambling, "but I mean the surgery was a success and you made it through and you're all healed and... Well, you're still here. Alive. And it's good to see."

Jason couldn't help the broad smile on his lips. She was so damn cute when she rambled. It made him want to kiss her to shut her up. Not because he didn't enjoy listening to her talk, he actually loved it, but he was tempted to see how she'd respond. Would he take her breath away with his kiss and make her lose her train of thought as she did to him simply by walking in a room?

These were the kinds of things he needed to know and there were more than a few things she needed to know, like how she was the very reason he was standing there. Alive right now, "I am. Thanks to you."

Sam. Sam was home. He felt his smile soften in the warmth of her presence, "And thanks. It's good to see you too. Very good."

Sam took a sip of her coffee and when she stood a breeze blew through her hair and her delicious scent assaulted his senses. He was dizzy with thoughts, cravings, of her, "So, when did you get in to town? Did you bring your ship? I didn't see the Lazarus in port this morning."

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for her. His hands cried out to touch her silky raven hair and his arms ached to hold her.

Concentrate, Morgan, she's talking, "Um, no. I mean, yeah. I did bring my boat, but um...actually, I have some news. I should have mentioned it sooner, but I wanted to wait so I could tell you in person," Jason's heart sank for a tiny second.

He prayed she wasn't about to tell him she was still seeing the man that answered his phone last August and then he realized how he had no right to hope for such things considering his situation with Elizabeth, "Sounds important. It's good news, I hope."

He wondered if Sam was aware the she now stood only inches from him? He was aware. He was incredibly aware. Had he moved closer, or had she? He couldn't be sure, but if it was _him_ Sam didn't seem to mind.

"It is, well, at least I hope _**you'll**_ think it is..." his heart swelled. She cared what he thought of her news, wanted him to be happy for her.

Why would she stress how it was good news, but he might not think so? Was the news that she met someone? Could she be getting married too? This couldn't be happening. They were meant to travel the same long and winding road together, not apart. The idea of a long life with Sam by his side had him smiling again until...

"Jason, there you are! I thought we were supposed to meet up at Kelly's," oh shit, not like this! Stall. Evade. Retreat, before Sam finds out like this.

Too late, before he could formulate a response, he'd been pulled into a kiss by his...by his...fiancee. He had trouble even thinking the word let alone saying it.

"Sorry...uh," what the hell was her name? Jason was drawing a blank.

"I just thought I'd get a little fresh air first," it wasn't a total lie, it would have been cruel to explain why he needed the air. How the idea of marrying her and have a family with her made him feel trapped, but it wasn't his feelings he was concerned with at the moment. It was Sam's.

He looked from Elizabeth to Sam and swallowed hard at what he saw. Sam would barely make eye contact with him. She was confused and pissed. This was all wrong. He was about to make an excuse to step away before the truth came out like this, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you this time. I know how much you hate shopping and we must have looked in a hundred different jewelry stores and still haven't managed to find that perfect engagement ring yet. Oh, but look, Jason! Look what I found for the baby," but Jason couldn't look. He couldn't turn away from Sam. It was just like the first moment they met. The range of emotions playing over her face so hauntingly beautiful and sad. There was confusion, anger, and finally...hurt. She looked so hurt and he put that look there on her beautiful face and those horrible feelings inside her heart now, he was sure.

Elizabeth was still buzzing in his ear, but he couldn't look away from Sam. If he took his eyes off of her, she might disappear.

"Oh, hi there er, Samantha, isn't it," he noticed he and Sam both cringe at her words.

"Sam," they both corrected at the same time and Jason realized his voice sounded a little harsh.

He looked at Elizabeth for a quick second to see her reaction. She didn't seem to have her feelings hurt, she was smiling at Sam.

Jason turned back to Sam. She had that look. Her shield was up and he had been shut out, just like Sam had shut Alexis out when her words cut too deep. He felt like he was falling. His pulse raced and his breathing quickened. He had to make this right somehow.

"Well, Sam, it's nice to see you again. Are you out shopping with your family too," why did Elizabeth have to grab his arm right now? She knew he wasn't big on public displays of affection and she couldn't have picked a worst time to show it.

Sam was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. That light that shined when she smiled, when she was truly happy was gone. He'd done this to her. Stolen her light. He was such a heartless bastard for allowing her to be blindsided this way! He couldn't read her thoughts, but he could tell none of them were good.

Sam looked as trapped and suffocated as he had been moments ago in that baby store, "Actually, I do need to get back to my family. They're the reason I'm here, after all."

When she looked at him, she looked...heartbroken. Could Sam have felt the same about him? Wanted the same chance at a future with him as he had with her? Was that her good news? Had she wanted to ask him out since he'd failed to make it happen? The realization of how close they were to having it all and watching it come to a crashing halt this very moment was devastating and her final words a final nail in the coffin, "Congratulations, Jason. I hope you'll be very happy."

And that was it. She turned and rushed up the stairs and away from him. He tried to call out after her, but she hadn't stopped. He wanted to run after her, but Elizabeth had a death grip on his bicep. This was all bad. He had to find Sam and make things right. He had no idea how the hell he would do that when he was engaged to another woman carrying his child, but he had to try. Maybe if he explained...apologized, then he could still salvage their friendship. He wanted so much more, but Sam's friendship was better than nothing at all. He needed her in his life, at least in some small way, like he needed air to breathe.

It took him ten minutes to ditch Elizabeth. He felt guilty, but he'd never been so happy to see his sister in all his life as when they walked into Kelly's and she was there chatting up Mike. Before he knew it Elizabeth and Emily were discussing going back to that baby store after lunch. Like hell was he going back in there. His phone rang. It was Bernie, so of course he had to take the call and of course he had to excuse himself to get back to work. Emily said she was happy to give Elizabeth a ride home after they shopped some more and Jason was happy to let her.

He made his way to his SUV and drove straight to the docks, looking for her ship, looking for her. He hadn't stopped calling her, but he now knew it was useless to keep trying. Jason left his message for Sam and prayed she called him back. He headed to the harbor-master's office. He didn't understand why he couldn't find Sam's ship and suddenly he worried if maybe she might have hauled anchor? No, he was thinking way too much of himself now. Sam may care for him, but she loved her sisters. She would never do anything to hurt them that way.

He hoped to find her boat soon. The harbormaster would have the dock number and then he could find Sam and finally have the talk he should have had with her long ago.

Page 17 of 17 Created: 2010-12-23 Updated: 2010-12-24 Words: 7891 Characters: 41721


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sam took a deep breath to steady her nerves and quickly assessed her choice of attire one last time. She wore a deep, almost black, purple cowl neck sweater with dropped shoulders and rolled hem over a black silk camisole and black stretch knit skirt falling just above the knee. She paired it with tall black leather boots and accessorized with an exquisite pair of platinum Art Deco emerald and diamond drop earrings Alexis had given her their first Christmas together. She really didn't have any other jewelry to speak of. She'd long since sold any trinkets from rich boyfriends to pay for repairs to the Lazarus or tuition for Danny's school.

She always figured jewelry a waste of money since she never really wore any aside from the emerald and diamond Art Deco ring her father had given her just before she ran away. It too was set in platinum. Alexis noticed the ring seemed to be Sam's favorite piece and thought the earrings would compliment it nicely. Sam smiled. Alexis didn't know the story behind the ring and couldn't possibly have known how right she'd been, how nice it felt to wear the earrings and ring together. Almost like her family was together.

Sam's ring from her dad & earrings from her mom

Sam adjusted her open dress coat as the frigid air worked its way through her protective outer layer. Part of her hoped the outfit met with her mother's approval, hoped _she_ met with her mother's approval, and another part hated that she even cared. Still, it was a feeling that stayed with her no matter how much she wished it away. Sam fantasized for years her mother would find her and tell her the adoption had all been some big mistake. Tell her she loved her and wanted her _and her father_ and never gave up looking for her.

She just knew her mother's love would be the one thing to save her father and set him straight again. He was a good man at heart. He'd just lost his way and Sam was just too young to know how to help him, but she knew...she _knew_ her mother would make all the difference in their lives. Of course then reality always set in to remind her it was all a childish dream. Growing up, she'd look around at her dismal surroundings, or worse look at herself in a mirror and see the girl that wasn't good enough for a mother's love and her father's words would ring clear in her ears..._the only person you can count on in this world is yourself._

When her mother finally tracked her down, it only served to further reinforce her worst fears. Sam wasn't good enough for her mother, unless she could save the child that was. Sam didn't think her mother intentionally cruel, but her words and dismissive actions cut to the quick sometimes. It wasn't until after Kristina's kidnapping Sam learned more about Alexis' childhood from her talks with Nik and began to believe her mother's inability to express emotion toward her was more about Alexis' own guilt and type A personality than her shame at having the likes of Sam as a daughter.

Even with this knowledge, Sam still couldn't shake the feeling she somehow didn't belong. She didn't fit in with her mother's life. It was so different from everything Sam knew and how she lived and even if Alexis didn't mean to be hurtful, she still had the ability to make Sam feel completely unworthy. One well-placed criticism and Sam's self-esteem plummeted. She resented the fact that anyone held that power over her. She'd tried desperately to deny it, yet here she was...fidgeting over her clothes on her mother's front porch and feeling completely powerless once again to the overwhelming need for her mother's love and approval.

Sam hated feeling powerless. It wasn't something she was familiar feeling as a master thief used to taking what she wanted. She was tempted to resort to her old ways. Sam knew all too well the importance clothing played in selling the mark. After all, a con never dealt in substance. It was all about presentation and Sam McCall made for one hell of an irresistible little package when she wanted. The trouble was tonight wasn't about working a mark. Tonight was about bonding with her family and to do that would require her to be herself, something she still wasn't very comfortable revealing. As long as she played a role, she never felt rejected. If someone didn't like her, it was the persona and not the person.

It was tough not resorting to old habits when Sam felt vulnerable like now. She hated that faking it wouldn't get her what she wanted this time; a real family connection. It was hard, but she wasn't afraid of hard work. What she feared was finally being real with the family she'd always wanted and once again not being good enough, or just plain wrong. She'd never felt just right for anyone, certainly not with any of her ex-lovers or for her father who always needed her to be more of this or more of that for their con to work. Her step-mother never paid attention long enough to care one way or another and even with her brother, Danny, she wasn't enough. No matter how hard she tried, Danny simply required counseling beyond her capability.

So, as she stood outside her mother's front door sneaking a peek at her new family inside, she found herself wondering if she would ever be enough for them...or anyone? She'd thought maybe Jason, but... No. She wasn't going to think about him anymore tonight.

The french glass door opened in front of her and a rush of warm air escaped, bringing her focus to the dark-haired man greeting her, "I thought that was you. What are you doing just standing out here, nut? It's freezing!"

Sam smiled at her handsome cousin, "Maybe I'm finally embracing my crazy. I am part Cassadine, you know."

Nikolas laughed, "Or maybe you were thinking of dropping the gifts and making a run for it?"

"And miss seeing your handsome mug? I really would have to be certifiable to deprive myself of that treat," Nik chuckled at her sweet sarcasm.

He pulled her into a hug as she stepped inside and felt her place a kiss on his cheek, "It's good to see you again. Nobody makes me laugh like you."

Sam struggled with her bags full of packages as she hugged her cousin back, "You're telling me there's not one single subject in all the land able to keep his royal highness properly entertained aside from me?"

"Exactly, so if you want the job it's yours. How soon can you start," Sam sat the bags down near the table inside the door as Nik closed it behind her?

"Huh, what _**is**_ the going rate for court jesters these days and will I have to wear the funny hat," Sam pulled her gloves and scarf off and laid them over her coat in Nik's arms?

"If it means keeping you in town, name your price. I'm afraid the funny hat is a must, however. We Cassadines mustn't waiver on tradition," Nikolas finished in his most mockingly regal tone.

Sam had a way of making him feel at ease in his own skin which is something no one other than Emily had ever managed, until now. He was thankful Emily broke through his stubborn shield of distrust and convinced him to give a relationship with his long lost cousin a chance.

"Careful what you wish for," Sam winked before turning her attention to Emily who stood by enjoying their exchange.

"Sam, welcome home. You look lovely," Emily greeted her with a warm grin and hug.

"Thank you, so do you. What a beautiful bracelet," Sam couldn't help notice it as the light shimmered against all those diamonds and garnets.

She was really glad to see Emily. She'd been one of the first to welcome her with open arms when she first arrived. Sam had often wondered when Nik might make an honest woman out of her? They'd been dating exclusively since she first met them. Truthfully, she was a little surprised they hadn't yet married.

"Thank you. Nikolas gave it to me tonight for my birthday," Sam followed Emily's loving gaze to find Nikolas just as enthralled with Emily. Definitely madly in love. Marriage couldn't be far off now. Her happiness faltered a bit at the thought of another wedding...for Emily's brother. She wondered if Emily knew? She must. She was probably happy for her brother too. Why wouldn't she be? Sam supposed she really couldn't fault Emily if she was, but the thought still hurt a bit that anyone could be happy for Jason with anyone other than her.

"Wait. Emily, isn't your birthday in January," Sam could have sworn she remembered Nikolas trying to convince her to stay a few weeks longer last year for Emily's party?

"Yes, that's one thing you should know about your cousin, Sam. Nikolas is terrible at keeping surprises," Emily smiled and accepted Nikolas' arm around her waist with her hand at his back.

"Is it my fault the prospect of eliciting your smile is too irresistible to deny? Surely you wouldn't have me endure the torture of waiting a whole two months," Nik grinned and kissed Emily on her ear causing her to blush and Sam smiled for their happiness.

"Sam, you're here! You're here," an excited Kristina rushed into the living room with Alexis smiling as she watched her run into Sam's embrace.

"Of course! I told you I wouldn't miss my sister's birthdays for anything in the world," Sam knelt down to her little sister's level and hugged her tight.

"You did. You kept your promise and I'm so happy," Kristina didn't want to let her sister go, so Sam scooped her up and held her on her hip with a kiss on her little cheek.

"I'm so glad you made it safely, Sam, but please tell me you didn't ride the _**death**_ mobile here in _**that**_," Alexis paused to take note of her skirt and boots before giving Sam a hug.

The gesture still felt awkward for both of them, but at least it didn't feel forced as it had last year and the year before. Things had changed between them after Kristina's kidnapping. It reminded them what really mattered and how quickly it could all be lost and caused them both to loosen up with one another a little, though they still had a long way to go.

Sam tried to remember the progress they'd made and override her first reaction which was to take offense at the criticism about her choice of transportation and possibly her choice of dress. Sam wasn't sure if Alexis approved of her outfit, or not, with that look, "It's a motorcycle, not a death mobile and no. A taxi dropped me off."

"A _**taxi**_," Alexis shook her head clearly disgusted and leaving no doubt of her disapproval this time, "Sam, why didn't you call me?"

"Emily and I would have insisted you ride with us if we'd known. I should have thought of it," Nik sighed, "You know, I think you should have a car and driver while you're here."

"That's an excellent idea, Nikolas. Sam shouldn't be driving that road hazard on wheels during the months of the worst weather Port Charles has to offer. I have palpitations every time I picture her on it. I just know that thing is going to be the death of her," Nik nodded in complete agreement.

Sam felt her teeth grinding behind her smile. Her shield was up. The disarming smile was fake and she knew she needed to be real now, but it was hard. Why she ever told her mother about her new purchase she still didn't know? Alexis had been determined to talk her into selling her bike every since. She knew they were only showing their concern. She should love them for it and she did deep down. Somewhere she was sure, somewhere deep _deep_ down. She'd probably even miss it if it weren't there, but it was a harsh adjustment to go from only having herself to answer to most of the year to what awaited her in Port Charles each fall. Sam took a deep breath and prepared to stand her ground. She was a strong independent woman perfectly capable of arranging her own transportation and she wouldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't even if it ruffled her family's feathers.

Fortunately, Emily spoke up before feathers went flying, "Would you listen to the two of them, Sam? I mean, to hear them talk I don't know how you made it safe across town tonight let alone safely navigate your ship around the world and back!"

Emily looked first to Nikolas, then Alexis with a raised brow as if to challenge any argument they might make.

Nik was the first to cave with a head tilt acknowledging Emily, "Point taken."

"but Sam there _**will**_ be a car and driver ready and waiting at your disposal at all times from now on," Sam opened her mouth to argue, but Nikolas quickly added, "Whether you choose to use it, of course, is entirely up to you."

Sam caught the sly grin forming at the edges of his mouth and couldn't help bite her cheek to keep from doing the same at how clever he thought he was. He was as stubborn as she was and every bit as competitive. It was nice finding things in common with him...with her family. As quickly as her frustration with him had been found, it was lost again.

"I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, Sam. I do, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. Please, for me, at least if the weather isn't good use the car and driver," Sam saw genuine concern in her mother's eyes and softened a bit. It really was a simple request...

"Alright. For you. Thanks, Nik," Sam shot a wry smile at her cousin who knew better than to rub his small victory in with words and simply nodded instead just as Kristina noticed the bags with wrapped gifts pouring out of them.

"Sam, what's that," Kristina pointed?

"What," Sam teased?

"In those bags. I see presents. Are they for me," Kristina's eyes were alight with hope?

"Kristina, sweetie, today is your _**sister's**_ birthday. Remember? We discussed this earlier," Alexis reminded softly.

It was Molly's first birthday and Kristina still wasn't quite used to sharing the spotlight. Krissy's smile fell as she nodded glumly, "I remember, mommy."

"Mommy's right. It is Molly's special day, but it's also our anniversary. It's the 3rd anniversary of the day we first found each other. You're the reason I found my family, Kristina, and I think that deserves to be celebrated too. So, there may be a little something over there in that bag for you today also," Sam's smile stretched wide as she watched her little sister's eyes light back up.

"Really," Kristina squealed?

"Really," Sam nodded, "but you'll have to wait until after the birthday girl opens her gifts before you open yours."

"Okay," Krissy agreed cheerfully, "I'll get her. She's upstairs with daddy Ric for a diaper change!"

Kristina hopped down from Sam's hold and was off running oblivious to her mother as Alexis tried to explain it wasn't as simple as Molly coming downstairs and tearing into her presents right away. They would have dinner and cake first.

"All I'm saying is this _**is**_ an election year, after all. Appointing fresh blood to the position could only help the mayor's re-election campaign," Sam listened to Ric with feigned interest as she polished off her remaining gulp of wine wishing like hell it was something stronger.

She prayed her facial expression didn't appear as bored as she felt now that the topic of politics had taken over and the funnest guests had been sent to bed. Granted Sam had no experience with birthday parties since she'd never had a real one of her own, but if asked she would have rated tonight a success...at least the first half anyway. Alexis and Ric invited only the people closest in Molly's life to celebrate her first birthday. It was family only, really. Alexis, Ric, Emily, Nikolas, Kristina and Sam, but Molly hadn't seemed to mind the small guest list. Viola had been invited as well, but she'd been sick the last couple of days and was unable to make it.

Alexis would have invited Michael and Morgan too, but Sonny had sent Carly and the boys to the island for what he'd told Alexis was a much needed vacation. Ric, however, was convinced there must be some new threat in town. The notion that Sonny had protected the boys by sending them away while leaving Kristina a sitting duck without even warning her mother had initiated a twenty minute tirade. It was at that point Sam had asked Kristina to show her to her room to see her new tea set.

Other than that, they'd had a wonderful dinner where Kristina insisted on sitting next to Sam and chatting her ear off. She wanted to know all about her adventures since she'd seen her last. It was at this point Sam decided to make her announcement rather than weave some false tale. Their reactions were overwhelming. Kristina had asked for further explanation and when she realized Sam starting a business in Port Charles meant her big sister was staying permanently she'd nearly squeezed the air out of Sam in a tight hug as she jumped in her seat.

Emily seemed thrilled as well and immediately suggested a party to celebrate her new business venture and homecoming. Alexis was moved to tears she was so happy, but in her very next breath she was questioning the danger of her oldest daughter's new line of work. Nikolas was apprehensive as well, but pointed out it had to be less dangerous than salvage work. He wanted the address of the office space she'd leased to make sure it was a safe location. He planned to call to his realtor as well to help Sam find a suitable home and offered for her to stay at Wyndemere.

At that point, Alexis couldn't help remind Sam she was welcome to stay with them. It was, after all, why she'd bought that big house on the lake in the first place. Alexis wanted Sam to know her mother's home would always have a place for _all_ of her children. She'd even furnished and decorated a room just for Sam, though Sam had yet to use it. Ric remained quiet throughout, almost calculatingly so. Sam actually thought she could see his wheels spinning as he smiled and wondered what he might be thinking? She thanked both Alexis and Nik, but informed them she already had a place to stay on her new boat down at the marina.

Of course that had sparked a whole new set of questions. Alexis balked when Sam mentioned the name of the marina. She said "Sons of Neptune" sounded more like a questionable two star seafood shack than a safe place for her daughter to reside. Sam explained the owner was former Navy and the name was a sailor thing, but Ric agreed the marina at their country club had to be nicer and was definitely a more suitable choice for the daughter of the District Attorney. Nikolas was also a member of the Port Charles Country Club and assured Sam he'd have her name added to the family membership the next morning so she could have her boat moored there by nightfall.

She'd breathed deep and again declined their generous offer. She gave Emily a grateful smile upon seeing her hand squeeze Nik's shoulder effectively halting further argument. Alexis relented temporarily too. She decided to reserve final judgment until after she'd seen the place with her own eyes. Sam also heard her mention something about pulling statistical data on crimes in the area and the marina's safety records on file with the county and state to compare with the other two marinas in town.

The rest of the dinner had been uneventful once her mother, cousin, and Emily settled down with their plans for her, but the mood remained elevated after her announcement. Alexis hadn't stopped smiling at Sam and she had to admit it felt good to feel wanted. Sam hoped she wouldn't do anything to screw this up, but the fear was justified. She'd never been able to hold on to anything good for long. Sam was happy her sisters were there to distract her from those fears. She'd watched as Molly dug face first into her first piece of cake ever and fought to hold back her laugh as Alexis struggled with allowing Molly to make a mess of it. Sam was glad she'd remembered her camera. She got some great photos of and with her family throughout the night, but what was even better were the great memories she'd made.

"My apologies, Samantha. We must be boring you to tears," all eyes were on her with Ric's statement and Sam realized she'd completely zoned out of the conversation for the last several minutes.

"Not at all, Ric," Sam smiled.

Okay. It was a lie, but it would have been rude to admit another ten minutes of this snooze-fest he called stimulating conversation would put her in a coma.

"Really," Ric's tone held surprise and challenge within it, "then, perhaps you might share your thoughts on the matter?"

"Sam doesn't really know Mac, or much about him. It's hardly fair to expect her to have an educated opinion," Alexis defended.

"On the contrary, Alexis, she holds an objectivity none of us here may claim. Please, Samantha, I'd be interested to know if you feel a man with as many noted failures as Commissioner Scorpio deserves to maintain his position simply because 'He's a fair man with a good heart'?"

Alexis made a face at him for using her words against her and Sam felt a sudden desire to put Ric in his place. The condescension in his tone was subtle, but Sam picked up on it and didn't appreciate him speaking to her or her mother that way. She also hated that he still insisted on calling her by her full name even after she'd reminded him several times she preferred Sam, "Well, Richard," Sam smiled inside when his jaw clenched over being addressed that way, "you know what they say...better the devil you know than the angel you don't."

"Well said, Sam. You know she makes an excellent point. Who's to say any replacement would or could do any better? Mac knows this town and it's players better than most residents of Port Charles and certainly better than anyone brought in from the outside. He has a vested interest in maintaining the peace and before we start suggesting the mayor point fingers we should remember there's more than enough blame to pass around for the fact that a case hasn't been won yet against Sonny," Alexis and Ric were off and running again with Nikolas interjecting here and there.

Emily stated her support of Mac early on and appeared to be as done with the conversation now as Sam, "So, Sam, when do you open your doors for business?"

"In just a few days. I'm meeting the realtor tomorrow to get the keys and I plan to take some measurements for furniture and window treatments while I'm there," Sam had a long list of things to do, but couldn't wait to get started.

"Well, if you need anything let me know. I'd be happy to help with shopping, coordinating deliveries, or pointing you in the right direction if you have any questions," Emily offered.

"Thanks, Em. I may take you up on that if you're sure you won't be too busy," Nik had mentioned all the long hours Emily was required to put in as a medical resident?

"You're practically family, Sam. I'll always have time for you," the words were heartfelt and unexpected. Sam was unaccustomed to anyone feeling such an emotion toward her let alone expressing it freely. She didn't really know what to say, so she just swallowed and nodded with a warm smile.

Sam was good for Nikolas. And her brother. Emily wanted to do everything she could to help make Port Charles feel like home for Sam. For a while Emily thought Sam might be family in more ways than one. Emily knew she and Nikolas were headed toward marriage, but she'd seen a connection between Sam and Jason last year as well. A connection deeper than she'd seen her brother share with anyone before, even Robin. She'd noticed a spark the first time she saw them together two years ago at the New Year's Eve ball and had pointed it out to Nikolas who told her she was seeing things. Emily swore she knew better and after the way Sam had been there for her brother when he nearly died and again when they thought Michael had been killed, Emily was convinced Sam and Jason were meant to be together.

In fact, Emily had planned to make it her mission to get the two of them together finally when Sam returned home this time. Only, it hadn't worked out that way and no one had been more shocked by the turn of events than Emily when her best friend told her Jason had proposed to her and they were having a baby. Something about it didn't sit right, but she knew her brother and no one made Jason Morgan do anything he didn't want. He must want to marry Elizabeth and if they were having a baby together he must love her, so Emily had decided to keep her concerns to herself. Elizabeth was her best friend and she was marrying her brother and pregnant with his child. She was making Emily and aunt and she couldn't help be excited about it. So, Emily pushed those nagging feelings down deep and decided to be happy for her brother and best friend. She was even helping plan the wedding, but only because Elizabeth appointed her maid of honor and it would have been rude and hurtful to make her real feelings known.

Still, she knew her brother's choices would be hard for Sam. She'd never revealed any feelings for her brother deeper than friendship, but Emily could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice whenever Sam spoke of Jason. She was in love with him. Emily hated the thought of Sam knowing any more pain in her life. Sam had only shared bits and pieces with her, but what she knew was so lonely and tragic. She wanted her new friend to find the kind of happiness she had with Nikolas and though she'd never tell anyone, her secret wish was that Sam would find it with Jason. Until then, Emily planned to keep Sam far too busy with parties and shopping and family fun to dwell on what might have been with Jason.

"If you'll all please excuse me, I want to run up and check on the girls," Alexis removed her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table.

"Oh, would you mind..I mean, would it be alright if I went with you," Sam was hesitant to ask, but couldn't resist the idea of just one more peek at her little sisters. Just one look at them made her happy and filled with hope.

"Of course it's alright. Why don't you go on ahead while I make a bottle? I'll be up right behind you. If I switch the first bottle out before I go to bed Molly sleeps through the night without waking me for that second bottle," Alexis explained as she rose from the table.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't be silly. They're your family too, Sam. You don't need permission," Alexis dismissed her daughter's needless worry as she headed for the kitchen.

"I think I'll just give Alexis a hand," Ric said as he grabbed his and her mother's plates and followed Alexis.

"Oh, I'll help. I insist," Emily chimed in taking hers and Nikolas' plates too.

"I'll only be a minute, Nik. I know you and Emily have an early day tomorrow," She'd agreed to ride back to the marina with them and didn't want to hold them up.

Nikolas smiled. Sam had long ago dropped the "Prince" from the irritating "Prince Nik" as she'd called him when they first clashed, but she still called him "Nik." She was the only one that did, but he kind of liked it. It made him feel like a regular guy, more approachable.

"No worries. Take your time. Emily will spend the next half hour saying goodbye anyway," Nik grumbled, but Sam could tell from the love in his voice that he wasn't really bothered by Emily's tendency to chatter.

Sam just smiled knowingly and shook her head at him.

"Hopeless. Hopelessly in _**love**_," she half-shouted back as she walked toward the stairs.

"Indeed," Nikolas agreed to no one as he finished off the last of the bottle of wine. He was now the only soul left in the room.

Sam wasn't sure how she'd managed to do it, but her baby sister was sound asleep sideways in her crib with her little legs sticking through the side rails and hanging over the edge of the mattress.

"Oh, baby girl, that can't be comfortable," Sam whispered as she delicately freed her legs and adjusted her in her crib.

Molly stirred briefly before settling again with her fingers absently rubbing the tag on her favorite baby blanket. Sam covered her tiny body with it and placed a kiss on her fingertips and then to Molly's little cheek as she leaned over to retrieve the empty bottle in the far corner of the crib. She breathed in her sweet baby lotion scent with a hint of lavender and relaxed as that precious baby's peaceful being filled her with a sense of total contentment for that brief moment in time. She wished the feeling could last forever.

It ended abruptly, however, as Sam straightened and swallowed her scream at feeling the heat of another body so close it was nearly pressed against her back. She turned her head quickly. The peacefulness replaced with a sick unease as she found it was Ric. She was unable to mask her initial fright followed by confusion as he smiled down at her with the eyes of a hungry wolf.

Sam McCall was a drug and he'd been hooked the moment he laid eyes on her. She was a guilty pleasure and he'd cursed his luck for not having met her before he'd married her mother. Ric tried to keep his eyes from undressing her every time she walked into a room. He really did, but he was too far gone at the moment to care. He'd sat across the table from her luscious cleavage the last several hours, unable to stop imagining how his face would feel pressed in between it. And the way Sam's tight black skirt clung to her hips and outlined her perfectly toned ass when she walked made his pants uncomfortably tight.

The last two years he'd managed to keep his dirty lustful secret to himself for the few torturous months she stayed in town, but now she would be here all year round. In his home. In his face and in his hottest fantasies he was sure. It was wrong, so very wrong and that only made him hotter for her. He wanted her and maybe it was the alcohol talking, but the temptation was just too great to fight tonight. So when the opportunity presented itself, Ric jumped or rather slithered stealthily at the chance to steal an intimate moment with his grown step-daughter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Ric leaned in to whisper in her ear as his hands steadied on her upper arms.

Sam felt the hot breath in her ear as she turned her face from him when he leaned in. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk and it reminded her of other nights with other drunk men who'd lost their control with her. She felt sick to her stomach and chill bumps ran up the back of her neck from her arms where his hot hands touched her. She fought to maintain her cool. Sam felt incredibly vulnerable and was struck with an overwhelming need to pretend this wasn't happening. She wanted to believe she was only transferring the horrible experiences of her past onto the innocent awkwardness of this moment, but every instinct she had told her she knew better.

"I came to give Molly her bottle," Ric's empty hand stayed on Sam holding her in place as he leaned over her shoulder and into her body to lay the bottle down near Molly's hand.

Sam felt him brush against her backside and froze. Part of her wanted to turn around, slap him and shove him away from her, but she was shocked by his boldness. Something in the way he'd looked at her since the day they first met always made her uneasy, but he'd never been this blatantly aggressive.

"I was just on my way out," Sam stepped away from him and hoped her quavering voice didn't belie her emotion. She wasn't excited at his unwarranted advances in the least. It was fear and repulsion.

"Of course," Ric whispered sickeningly sweet, "I didn't say it earlier, but I just wanted to take a moment to make you feel welcome, Sam. Welcome to the family," Ric leaned in to hug her as Sam stiffened in his arms.

She tried to pull out of his embrace to keep a distance between their bodies. She thought she may have felt his hardness against her and nearly gagged.

"I better not keep Nikolas waiting," it was the first thing that popped into her head to excuse herself without making a scene and she practically ran down the hall, ducking into her little sister's room and closing the door quickly behind her.

Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest and suddenly she was sixteen years old again and the face of that man she'd accepted the ride from haunted her. The features of his face nothing like Ric's, except for the lust in his eyes. She wiped her tears and tried to regain control of her rapid pulse.

"Are you okay, Sam," it was a little whisper from behind her?

Sam turned to see Krissy's little face full of worry.

She took a deep breath, "I'm fine now, sweet girl, now that I'm here with you, but aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," Kristina confessed.

"Why ever not," Sam asked as she sat at her little sister's bedside?

"I forgot to ask you something and my head keeps guessing," Kristina fiddled with the edge of her top sheet and quilt as she looked up wide-eyed at her sister.

"Well, we can't have you guessing all night. An adorable princess like you needs her beauty sleep," Sam smoothed Kristina's brows as she spoke softly, "So what's this question you forgot to ask?"

"What's the name of your ship now? Is it the Lazarus too," Kristina was so excited to hear her sister was moving to town forever that she forgot all about all the questions she had about her new boat?

Sam's light laughter prevented her from hearing the door open behind her. She didn't realize her mother stood by quietly observing her beautiful daughters.

"I named my new boat 'Danny's Lullaby'," Sam answered.

"Oh," Kristina nodded as if she completely understood the reasoning and then asked, "Why?"

Sam continued in a soothing voice, "You remember when I told you about my brother, Danny?"

Kristina nodded thoughtfully and Sam began to run her fingers through Krissy's long hair.

"Well, one thing I don't think I ever mentioned is that he had the most beautiful voice when he sang. It was soft and smooth and filled with so much emotion that your heart would burst just listening," Sam shared.

"Really?" Krissy loved when Sam talked about her brother Danny. She never met him, but Sam told her how he was her guardian angel in heaven and watching out for Sam. Kristina loved him for protecting the big sister she'd always wanted.

"Yes and he used to sing lullabies at night when we had trouble falling asleep. He sang them even when we were all grown up and the only thing that ever rocked me to sleep as gently as his voice is the ocean when I'm afloat at sea," Sam explained.

"So when you the waves rock you to sleep it's like Danny's singing you his lullaby," Kristina asked?

"That's exactly right,"

"Sam," Kristina's brows were furrowed?

"Yeah," Sam's hand rested over Kristina's heartbeat and she felt her own body relax from Ric's upset.

"It's a nice name. I really like it," Kristina yawned a sweet little yawn.

"Thanks, Krissy. I do too," Sam breathed in the peacefulness she didn't think she'd feel again tonight.

"Would you sing me one of Danny's lullabies, Sam," Kristina wished Danny could sing for her and Sam.

"Oh, Krissy. I don't know? My voice isn't as good as Danny's. It isn't very good at all, really," Sam wished her brother was still alive so he could sing for Kristina.

"Please, Sam. I want to hear one of his lullabies. What was his favorite," Kristina begged?

"Alright. Just for you. He loved a bunch of songs, but his favorite lullaby was called Whale Song. He told me he loved it best, because it's how he pictured me when I was away from him sailing on my boat. Okay. Here goes," Sam began to sing and Alexis' heart swelled as she caught this rare glimpse into her first born daughter's heart.

"Last night I had a dream - It was so plain to see. - I was swimming in the ocean  
So far out at sea. - I was not scared or breathless - But filled with oh such joy. - A whale was swimming beside me - And telling me her tale," Sam's voice broke with emotion as she sang. She hadn't allowed herself to think of this song since her brother died.

Alexis' heart ached for her daughter. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful and she didn't even realize how beautiful she sang.

"Her body shone like coal dust - Her movements like a swan. - I clung onto her side  
The journey just begun. - She rolled onto her back - I clung with all my might, - But this gentle watery giant - Had no desire to fright," Sam gently caressed Kristina's little back as she turned to snuggle into Sam's body where she sat.

"She sang of distant oceans - Of corals bright and clean. - And brightly colored fishes - Unlike I'd ever seen. - She sang her many stories - And told of wondrous sights. - She sang that I should go home - And sleep the long good night," Kristina's eyes began to droop as she fought to keep them open.

"Last night I had a dream - It was so plain to see. - I was swimming in the ocean - So far out at sea. - I was not scared or breathless, - But filled with oh such joy - A whale was swimming beside me - And telling me her tale," Sam ended the lullaby in a near whisper and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alexis just wanted to rush over to Sam and hold her. The song was beautiful and it broke her heart to picture her beautiful daughter alone in the world with only her brother Danny to show her any semblance of real love. She wished she'd found her sooner, so she could have known Danny too and told him how she would forever be grateful to him for loving her daughter so good when Alexis had been unable to give her the love she deserved. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but they continued to fall.

"One more," Kristina barely whispered as her eyes fluttered open briefly, "please."

"One more," Sam nodded, "This one was my favorite, because it reminded me of my brother and now...my sisters too."

"The moon on the one hand, - The dawn on the other. - The moon is my sister, - The dawn is my brother. - The moon on my left hand, - The dawn on my right. - My brother good morning, - My sister (sweet) goodnight," Kristina nodded off completely just as Sam finished the last line.

She leaned down and placed a kiss upon her forehead and tucked her covers around her tight before standing to return downstairs. When she turned she was startled to see the door open, but relieved to find Ric was nowhere to be seen. She quickly made her way downstairs before she could be ambushed again.

She entered the living room to find Nikolas helping Emily with her coat, "Aw, there you are. Alexis' said she thought you'd be down any minute now so we thought we'd get our coats on."

Sam felt sudden relief knowing it was Alexis who'd been watching her with Krissy and not Ric, "Great. I'll grab mine as well and then we can be off as soon as you're ready."

"Alexis should be out in just a moment, she insisted on sending us all home with a giant slice of birthday cake. She's afraid if it stays in the house, she'll gain ten pounds," Emily giggled.

"I could eat that cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was so good it was sinful," and Sam knew exactly what she'd be having for breakfast over coffee in the morning.

"Nothing like the sweet taste of sin, is there Sam," Ric walked in from the kitchen and handed her a container with her slice of cake?

"Thanks," Sam muttered avoiding eye contact and walked over toward the door on the other side of Nik as she put her coat on.

Nikolas helped Sam with her coat as well.

"Thank you all for joining us. We loved having you," Ric glanced at Emily and Nikolas briefly before settling his gaze on Sam as he stressed the last sentence.

"Yes, it was so nice to spend some quality time with family," Alexis agreed as she made her way in from the kitchen.

"We had a lovely time as always, Alexis. Thank you both for having us. Next time we'll have to host," Emily smiled and looked to Nikolas.

"Yes. We'd love to have you over some time soon for dinner," Nikolas agreed.

"Just let us know the date and time and I'm sure we can work it into our schedules," Alexis had such a nice time she wished every night could be as nice.

She smiled inside remembering that Sam was now a permanent resident of Port Charles and she had so many more family dinners to look forward to all year long now. She couldn't wait to make up for lost time, especially since she didn't know how much time she may have left.

The prognosis for her cancer wasn't great, but she'd decided to focus on the celebration of her daughter's birth today. The discussion of her health could wait another day, though she wished she never had to tell Sam. How was she supposed to tell her that the mother who'd abandoned her at birth might be leaving her again soon, for good?

Nikolas and Emily exchanged brief hugs with Alexis, then Alexis made her way to Sam. She pulled her daughter into her embrace and just held her tight for a moment, "I'm so glad you're home for good, Sam. I've missed you so much."

Sam hugged her mother back. She'd never felt that much love in a hug from her before and she didn't want it to end, "I missed you too, mom."

Alexis whispered softy in her ear before she pulled away, "I wish so much I could have heard Danny sing, but you have a beautiful voice too, Sam."

Sam's breath caught. How much had Alexis heard? Her mom thought she had a beautiful voice. Sam didn't think so, but she loved that her mother did. It was exactly what the loving mother she'd always longed to have would have told her growing up.

"Thanks," Sam smiled through her watery eyes.

Alexis nodded, "I love you," and gave her one last squeeze.

"Love you too," Sam squeezed back.

Nik, Emily, and Sam rode home in relative quiet. It had been a long day and all three were pretty much talked out now. Sam couldn't wait to sink into the warm covers of her big comfy new bed. She would push the ugly thoughts of Ric out of her mind and hold on to that feeling she'd had with Molly and Kristina. Sam only hoped those sweet memories would help sleep find her as peacefully as it had her little sisters.

Page 19 of 19 Created: 2010-12-27 Updated: 2011-01-23 Words: 7753 Characters: 41778


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

The more distance she made from Ric, the less she felt like a frightened teen and the more pissed she got. She'd be ready for Ric next time with a swift knee to the groin if he so much as laid another finger on her. _The nerve of that..that...asshole!_ Sam considered saying something to her mother before she left, but what? How would she have even begun to tell her mother that her slime of a husband made what felt like a sexual advance? Maybe it wasn't as big a deal as she was making it?

This kind of thing could ruin her sister's family if Alexis chose to send him packing and what if Alexis believed Ric instead? She might lose her family all over again. Sam couldn't risk that. She decided to keep quiet, unless he made any further moves. Sam just hoped, for everyone's sake, Ric had temporarily lost his mind and wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

The scenery slowed outside the tinted window. Sam recognized they were at her stop as the limo pulled up to the entrance of the Sons of Neptune Marina and stopped at the gate. Cars weren't permitted past this point after hours without a boat owner's code.

"It's okay. I'll walk from here," Sam said, closing two of the buttons of her coat and reaching for the door handle.

"Nonsense! We'll drive you the rest of the way," Nik protested with a glance to his driver.

"Really, Nik, my boat's only half way down. I can see it from here," Sam assured him.

Nik pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, "I'll have Higgins walk with you."

Sam chuckled and shook her head. _Ever the gentleman_, she thought. Sam knew he'd insist on walking her himself if Emily wasn't now dozed off in his embrace. No sooner had the thought entered her mind than Emily shifted. She snuggled into Nik's chest before asking groggily, "Am I home now?"

Nikolas kissed her forehead sweetly, "No my love, I'm walking Sam to her door. I'll only be a moment."

"Okay," Emily hummed, "Careful, there may be ice," she warned thoughtfully, still half asleep.

Nik was right. Emily was usually one of the most energetic people Sam had ever met. She must be exhausted by her grueling schedule at the hospital and still insisting on making time for family and friends.

"Good night, Emily," Sam nearly whispered as the driver held the door.

Emily smiled again, barely opening her eyes, "Good night, Sam. We're all so happy you're home," and her tone was as warm as her heart.

Nik held out his hand for Sam as she stood from the stretched black Mercedes. They made their way down the drive, careful of the ice patches that formed. It was quiet out with only a couple of lights on as they passed all the boats tied down. Sam knew from the owner she was one of only two handfuls of full time residents and even fewer, she guessed, would be up this late on a work night.

Nik noted the security at the gate and silently approved. The place was also well lit. From what he could tell, this marina was at least as well appointed as the country club. Although it lacked similar refinement, opting for images of pin up girls and sailors rather than the anchor and rope symbol of the club. He'd be certain to mention all this to Alexis tomorrow to help allay her worries. Minus the pin up girls and sailors, of course.

"Well, this is it," Sam halted at her slip, "I'd invite you on board, but I know you must want to get Emily home."

Nik nodded thoughtfully as he took in the magnificent vessel and it's name in memory of her brother inscribed in large navy script against crisp white, "She's beautiful, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam beamed the smile of a proud mama. This _was_ her baby after all.

"40 meters," Nik guessed?

"Just under. I wanted something I could handle without a crew. Plus, I was working within a budget with start up costs and savings to consider," but Sam knew boats well and she'd brokered one hell of a deal.

"I wish you'd reconsider accepting your rightful inheritance, or at least a portion of it," Nik tried several times to do right by his cousin and give her a fair share of the Cassadine wealth, but she always refused.

"The only thing I want from my family is love," _and acceptance_, Sam added silently to herself.

They'd become much closer, but the thought of admitting how much his and Alexis' acceptance meant to her was still too vulnerable of an action to take.

"Well _**that**_, you will always have, even after the last Cassadine Drachma is spent," Nik promised.

Sam's face scrunched up, "Isn't it Euro's now?"

"Don't remind me," Nik grumbled.

"Ah, let me guess, Cassadine's aren't fond of change?"

Nik smiled, "It all goes back to tradition and being firmly ensconced in our ways."

Not to mention, Cassadine Industries lost a small fortune in the conversion, Nik added silently.

"Sounds like royalty doubletalk for _**stubborn**_ to me," and Nik laughed outright at that and shook his head and Sam smiled. It was good to see Nik laugh. He was always so serious.

"Another thing we have in common then, I guess," Nik smiled then...hesitated as Sam shrugged noncommittally. She was far too stubborn to admit she was stubborn.

Sam could tell there was something more he wanted to say, "What is it?"

Nik sighed and hesitated again... "It's just...is everything alright with you and Ric?"

Sam's breath caught. Had she been that transparent? Had Nik picked up on Ric's innuendo's before they left?

"You seemed a little tense when we were leaving and I know he was alone with you upstairs when he brought Molly her bottle. Did..did he say something to you, because if he did anything at all to make you feel unwelcome, Sam, I have no problem setting him straight," Nik's face was serious and filled with concern now?

Sam swallowed thickly.

"Um, I'm fine, Nik," she misdirected, "Why would you think that? I thought you liked Ric?"

She hadn't actually lied. She _was_ fine now, now that the creep was on the other side of town.

"_**Like**_ is a bit strong, but Alexis loves him. I tolerate him for her sake, but if he should do anything to hurt her, or _**you**_..." Nik's face had gone from serious to dark now, almost dangerous.

Of course, Nikolas was too much of a gentleman to mention how he thought he'd caught Ric checking her out once toward the end of dinner. It was only a split second so he couldn't be sure that's what he'd seen, but the possibility left him unsettled.

Sam felt her eyes sting from the protectiveness in his voice. Danny used to sound that way when a guy happened to get too friendly with her, "Thanks, Nik. I really appreciate your concern, but I...,"

"I know, I know," Nik sighed, "You can take care of yourself," and Sam's mouth closed as he finished her thought.

She nodded slowly and smiled, happy that he got it.

Nik sighed again, deep in resignation, "Just promise you'll come to me if he gets out of hand in any way, will you? I've watched Ric operate for years now and although my aunt may believe he's turned a shiny new leaf, let's just say I'm not as convinced."

"I promise to come to you...if I need you," and then she prayed a silent little prayer she wouldn't need him, not for this anyway.

Sam gave her cousin a hug and kiss on the cheek, "It feels good to know you've got my back!"

"You're family, Sam. There aren't very many of us _**sane**_ Cassadine's left. We need to stick together," Nik hugged back and returned her kiss.

Sam grinned, "Goodnight. You and Em better get home before the roads get any worse."

"Will do, just as soon as you're safely on board," and with that he inclined his head toward her yacht with an imperious brow.

Sam shook her head with a smile as she made her way down the ramp connecting the dock to her boat. She held the railing as she climbed the five center stairs and walked past the massive sun bed on the aft deck. Sam turned to give Nik a final wave as she made her way past the main deck toward the wheelhouse before stepping inside and out of sight.

There was a hold up with one of the shipments in customs Sonny insisted had Alcazar written all over it, so it was three hours later by the time Jason put out that fire and made his way over to the harbormasters office. When he did he was more confused than ever. The harbormaster insisted no vessel by the name of the Lazarus had made port in the last 72 hours. After one murderous glare and thirty minutes of checking and re-checking, Jason was still at a dead end. It was the third and final time the whiskery curmudgeon asked the same question over again in different phrasing that Jason actually considered his words.

Maybe Sam had a new boat with a new name and _maybe_ that new boat was small enough to dock at one of the three marinas in town? Sam did mention she had good news she wanted to share with him. Maybe it was about a new boat? The harbormaster gave him the contact info for the marinas and recommended he go waste their time instead. Jason ultimately decided putting a bullet in the harbormasters ass might not be the best move to curry favor with Corinthos Shipping and left Pier 17 frustrated, but without discharging his weapon.

He called all three marinas and was met with the same answer. If he had a name, they would confirm whether it was docked but would not forward their log of all boats arriving within the last three days, or share names of clients with boats registered there. Jason suspected they normally would share names if he hadn't blown it by asking for a list first and making them suspicious of his intentions. His next call was to Stan. Fifteen minutes later Stan Johnson was on the phone again with Jason. He'd hacked the records of all three marinas. There were no boats docked by the name of Lazarus or any variation, but there was a yacht registered to Samantha M. McCall at the Sons of Neptune Marina by the name of Danny's Lullaby.

It was dark by the time Jason made his way over to the marina. He parked his SUV in the visitor's lot and walked toward the numbered slip Stan had given him. It was a beautiful boat. Smaller than Sam's salvage ship, but far more luxurious. He wondered how she would salvage in this? Did she still have Lazarus in another port and this was just a new toy? If so, maybe _that_ was the good news. Maybe she had finally found that golden salvage ticket and struck it rich? It frustrated him to realize there had been some big change in her life he was completely in the dark about and the irony of that feeling wasn't lost on him. Being left in the dark was not a good feeling, at all. He now felt even worse about the obvious lack of communication he'd had lately with one of the most important people to ever enter his life.

Jason looked up and down the dock casually, then boarded as if he owned it. He descended the ramp and walked up the 5 center steps passing a large outdoor bed with pillows. He guessed it was for lounging in the sun, though right now with the stars and moon above an image of him and Sam cuddled on it together under blankets flashed in his head. Before he could stop it that image transformed into the two of them making love on this bed under the stars and his heart burned for what could never be.

He made his way past two small tables and covered sofas before walking under cover of the main deck where there were two more small tables and matching rounded sofas and a flat screen TV popped up from a hidden niche in a corner cabinet. He checked the wheelhouse before heading below deck. It was filled with state of the art equipment, but otherwise empty. The boat was dark with the exception of ambient lighting. If Sam were there, she must be sleeping.

He wasn't sure what to do? Should he call out and risk waking her, or remain silent and risk her knifing him with that blade he knew she always kept handy before she knew who it was...maybe _because_ she knew who it was? He opted for no family reunions at the hospital today and called out for her repeatedly as he made his way downstairs.

There was no answer.

At the bottom of the stairs he found himself in what must be the living room. The low lighting shed just enough to outline a large sofa on the port side. There was a bar to starboard left with a light that shined through glass shelves, highlighting a fine selection of spirits. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out a switch on the wall to his right and flipped it.

The design and color scheme was neutral and streamlined with a richly toned high glossed wood trim everywhere. He found it relaxing and instantly appealing. It sort of reminded him of his penthouse and he liked that he and Sam shared a preference for simplicity. There was a single piece of artwork mounted over the right side of the sofa. It was a large portrait of a ship that resembled her old ship, the Lazarus. He noted the caption beneath and realized it _was_ her old ship..when it was first launched. He couldn't help smile at her sentimentality. Sam was so tough on the outside, but beneath it all was the most sensitive and caring woman he'd ever known. He loved that about her. He blinked those thoughts away and quickly took in the rest of the room.

There was a recessed box housing a projector overhead and he was sure a push of a button on one of the remotes on the end table would reveal a hidden screen that extended from the ceiling. He noticed recessed speakers in the walls surrounding the room and above deck as well and knew an audio system must be concealed around here some place too. The top glass shelf over the bar caught his attention and he walked over to it for closer inspection.

A classic brass urn was centered there with an engraving that read:

_Forever In My Heart_

_**Daniel Lee McCall**_

_02/20/1976 – 02/04/2004_

He never saw his 28th birthday. Danny died a few days before his birthday just like Kristina would have if Sam hadn't saved her. That thought lingered before he took further notice of a framed Phillies' jersey mounted behind the urn. It was an autographed #20 jersey in white with red stripes. The brass plate read: Hall of Fame - Mike Schmidt - 3rd Baseman.

Next to the urn sat a framed photograph of Sam and Danny in the stands at a ball game with such big smiles on their faces that it made him smile to look at it. They were all decked out in red and white as well as the crowd around them. Danny was wearing a red Phillies cap. He hugged his sister to his side in one arm and held up a fly ball they appeared to have caught in the other. Sam's right hand was covered in an outfielder's glove and rested against Danny's chest as she leaned into him. Jason saw a worn red Phillies cap sitting on the other side of the urn along with a glass encased baseball and knew that was probably Danny's cap and ball from the picture. This and memories were all Sam had left of the first person that ever loved her unconditionally. Jason swallowed hard, refusing to acknowledge the tears in his eyes as he blinked them away.

He turned back around. It was a very nice setup. He could see Sam watching a game on the large screen and shouting at the umpires as if they could hear her just as she had on _his_ living room sofa last Spring after Michael was home safe. There was a short hallway to the left and longer hall to the right. He made his way down the longer hall first, figuring that led to the bedrooms. He came to two doors on either side of the hall about halfway down and checked the room to the right first. It was a nicely appointed stateroom with a queen bed and private bathroom, but it was empty. He checked the room across from it to find both twin beds and it's private bath empty as well.

Jason took a deep breath as he stood before the door at the end of the hall. This must be the master cabin and his heart beat a little faster with the thought of finding her sleeping peacefully on the other side. He called out for her again. He waited a moment, but heard no response so he opened the door and felt for a light switch. The room was every bit as nice as the rest of the ship, but he exhaled in disappointment finding this bed as empty as the last. While he was curious to take in every little detail of Sam's new surroundings, he didn't want to snoop. He was already pushing his luck by boarding without permission.

Jason flipped the lights back off and headed back to the shorter hallway. It revealed nothing more than a stainless steel galley, small crew quarters, and door leading to the engine room. Sam wasn't here, but he had a feeling she'd be back. She was probably visiting with her sisters. It was Molly's birthday, so they'd probably celebrated. He debated leaving the light on or off for a moment before switching it off again. He didn't want to frighten Sam, but he didn't want to tip her off before he got the chance to talk to her either.

He sat there in the dark and waited. The ambient light was soothing. Several hours passed by and he used this time to try and find the words to make sense out of actions he still couldn't fully rationalize to himself. He acted in the moment and in those moments the actions seemed to make sense, or at least felt justified, but in the cold hard light of Sam's pain and his own those choices just weren't holding up to scrutiny.

Sam breathed easy as she made her way below deck. Aside from the ugly memory with Ric, she'd had a wonderful time with her family. However, the long day was wearing on her now and she couldn't wait to drift off to sleep. That easy feeling slipped away as she touched down at the bottom of the stairs to find the large silhouette of a man seated on her living room sofa.

Jason noticed her tense up the moment she realized she wasn't alone.

"It's just me, Sam," unfortunately, revealing his identity didn't make her tension melt away as he'd hoped.

Sam hit the light switch and Jason blinked to adjust his eyes. Sam sighed deep as a jumbled mess of emotions coursed through her at the sight of him. The exhilaration that jolted through her like an electric current every time he was near, happiness that he'd gone to the trouble to find her to explain, anger that he had a reason to explain anything at all, and finally the hurt that none of it really mattered since he planned to make a future with someone else.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sighed again, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Sam," he stood, but made no moves to close the distance between them. She looked ready to bolt back up the stairs.

"I have nothing to say, _**Jason**_," she really was too tired for this tonight and it pissed her off that he was here _now_ wanting to explain after who knew how many weeks of wasted opportunities?

"_**Fine**_, you can _**listen**_," it came out with more attitude than he had right to claim at the moment, but she was dismissing him without even a chance to explain, to _apologize_.

"I think I heard everything I needed to know from your fiancee earlier."

That stung.

"Sam," his voice plead softly.

"_**What**_," Sam snapped?

She took a deep breath then began again, "Jason, really, it's like I told you. I wish you the very best. You deserve it, but if you don't mind I'm exhausted and I'm really not up for another one of our four hour conversations about nothing."

"I wanted to tell you..._**tried**_ to...so many times..."

Sam huffed, "Well, message received. Thanks. You can go."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out!"

"_**I**_ wasn't the one holding out on the wedding and baby shower announcements."

"It isn't like that," why weren't his words coming out right?

His tongue tied up and every attempt to explain felt inept. He was trying to explain without losing control, but Sam was so angry and hurt she allowed no time for him to get it out. He wasn't good with expressing himself and it took his brain longer to process his thoughts into words when emotions were involved. When he felt pressured, it was like his mind just shut down and his body went on auto pilot which was why he was so good at his job...and probably why he'd failed so many relationships since waking up from his coma.

"So, I'm not just a fool. I'm a blind fool," was he trying to piss her off, or did it just come naturally?

"Alright. Tell me, Jason. Tell me how it isn't. It isn't like you slept with that nurse? It isn't like she's pregnant with your baby? It isn't like you spent the day with her shopping for engagement rings and baby clothes? _**Tell me**_, Jason, tell me how it isn't like that!"

"This isn't. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Sam. I owe you an explanation and an apology. I..I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry," Sam heard Jason's voice crack as he spoke the last words and she turned away toward the bar.

She couldn't face him right now. She needed to protect her heart from shattering completely and Jason's pain was her kryptonite.

"Yeah well that makes two of us, but it is what it is and it does no good to pretend it isn't. You should go. I'm tired. I've had a long day traveling and enjoying my family and that's where you should be. Go home, Jason, to your family," Sam's eyes fell on Danny's ashes on the shelf as she mentioned family and she squeezed her lashes shut to hold in the tears.

"I know I messed up. I know...I know I should have been honest with you before now. Should have handled so many things different, but you're still the best friend I've ever had. Please, Sam, tell me I haven't lost my best friend," the emotion was raw in his voice as he stepped closer to her.

She was more than his best friend. She was everything to him. He wanted to tell her just how deep his feelings really were, but it wouldn't be fair to lay all of this on her now...now that he had obligations.

Sam took a calming breath and opened her eyes to find Jason's piercing gaze holding her hostage in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar, "I'm still your friend. I still care about you and want you to be happy, but it's not my place to make you happy. That role belongs to your future wife and my role is with my family and focusing on where I go from here."

Jason's heart sank, "Go? You're..you're not leaving are you?"

She shook her head, but didn't turn to him, "Like I said, Jason, I'm here for my family and I won't let anyone or anything keep me from finally having the home I've always wanted."

"I'm glad Sam. You deserve a safe place to call home and a family that loves you. I...I always thought..._**hoped**_ one day I would be the one to...

"Don't."

"Just..just promise me you meant what you said! Promise we're still friends. Promise you'll give me a chance to rebuild the trust I broke between us and promise.._**promise**_ me Sam that you won't cut me out of your life, because I promise _**you**_ Sam that I wouldn't know how to take it if I lost you completely," Jason had never felt more desperate than in that moment waiting for her reply.

"That's the thing, Jason, we never promised each other anything and I don't think it's a good idea to start now," she kept her voice steady, resigned, to avoid showing her pain.

"You're wrong. Before my surgery last year, you promised me you'd always be there when I needed you and I promised you the same. I'll never break that promise. I'll always be here for you, Sam, and just so you know...I'll always need you."

"Goodnight, Jason," she was dismissing him again and he hadn't said what he needed to say yet. He needed to explain...

"Nothing about this night, or day for that matter, has been good. Except running into you. You were the only bright spot of my day, Sam, until...," Jason trailed off questioning the wisdom of bringing up the events of that afternoon?

"Until your fiancee found us," Jason's breath hitched as she finished his thought.

Yea, definitely not a good idea to rehash this afternoon, but at least she was still talking.

Sam turned to face him now, empowered with a renewed anger by his ridiculous statement, "Let me get this straight, you spent the day shopping for engagement rings and baby clothes with your blushing bride...mother of your child, yet I was the only bright spot of your day? Congratulations, I think you just managed to make me feel sorry for that damned nurse! I mean, seriously, you started calling me barely ten minutes after I left. What did you do? Ditch your baby mama on some poor unsuspecting sucker and come searching for me," Sam had her answer as soon as Jason broke eye contact and swallowed guiltily?

"Wow," Sam shook her head. She just couldn't... "What the hell is wrong with you? This the way you treat the woman you love and want to marry?"

"She's not," Jason gulped and stopped himself. He was dangerously close to telling her how he felt and it wasn't fair to put it out there, knowing he couldn't act on it.

"Not _**what**_," Sam shouted, quickly losing her patience?

He told her he was there to explain and so far he had yet to explain Jack and she'd be damned if she stood here trying to spoon feed it out of him!

"_**She's not the woman I love, or want to marry**_," Jason yelled back!

His blood pumped through him full of anger for the incredibly wrong turn his life had taken, fear he might never find his way on the right path with Sam again and passion, an overwhelming passion, for the woman standing in front of him now. His heart raced as he attempted to control his rapid breathing.

Sam couldn't breath at all. She was fairly certain she'd just forgotten how, forgotten everything she ever knew or thought she'd known after Jason's outburst. What the hell did Jason mean his fiancee wasn't the woman he loved and wanted to marry? The room got deathly quiet and before Sam could ask him what the hell that meant...

"Hey honey, I'm home," Jason recognized the decidedly male voice before either one saw the face.

Jason's eyes remained glued to Sam's as the man called out for her on his way down to them. He watched helplessly as the range of her emotions gave way from anger and confusion to more confusion then...elation as she realized who had joined them.

"Oh, my God! Coop? _**Eeeee**_," Sam squealed with delight as she bolted past Jason and jumped into the stranger's embrace.

Jason felt sick. This was the man who'd answered Sam's phone when she was in the shower last August. He'd never forget that voice. It was the sound of his future slipping away. If Jason were actually a superhero his ice cold glare would have frozen the intruder into a block of ice where he stood. He took a good look at this man who appeared to be a hell of a lot closer to Sam than just a friend.

She'd called him _Coop_. _Coop_ stood a couple inches taller than him. Jason was nearly six foot and _Coop_ looked just over. While _Coop_ had a slight height advantage, Jason's muscle mass was clearly the larger of the two and he surmised he could take him in hand to hand if it came to that...and from the close contact he was engaging in with Sam right now, Jason determined it would definitely come to that if he didn't back the hell off.

He had short brown hair and blue eyes and Sam was entirely too comfortable with him. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist from when she jumped to hug him and Jason fought those same ugly images of her with _this_ guy _this_ way naked that had plagued him that fateful night last Summer and that were now burning his brain again in full force. This _Coop_ was lucky his hands weren't on her ass, or Jason would have already ripped them from his body.

"Miss me," Coop dropped his black duffel from his grip and wrapped his arms around Sam's back and hugged her tight?

"Like a surfer misses the sea," Sam assured him and pulled back to get a good look at him!

She couldn't believe he was here. It felt like forever since she'd seen him and after everything that had happened today, Cooper Barrett was a soothing sight for her tired eyes.

"After our last time together, I didn't think I'd see you again this soon. Why didn't you call me and tell me you were on your way? I'd have picked you up at the airport," She questioned?

"It was sort of last minute, but I did call this evening before I boarded my flight. Only, a certain _**someone**_ never answered their phone, or returned my message," Coop accused teasingly as he leaned his forehead against Sam's.

She looked down with a slight blush, as she pictured her phone at the bottom of the cliff resting in pieces, "It...stopped working. Guess I'll need to get a new one."

Coop chuckled, "Stopped working...just like that, huh? You sure you weren't using this one for target practice too?"

Sam slapped his shoulder playfully and slid down from him as his hands rested on her waist, "Hey, that was a genius move and you know it. It's what gave us our tactical advantage."

Coop nodded with a smile, "True, but you scared that poor kid to death. I'll never forget the look on Spinelli's face."

Sam and Coop both busted out laughing at the shared memory.

She turned as their laughter faded, remembering Jason was still there, "Jason, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Cooper Barr...," but the room was empty except for the two of them, "ett."

Jason was gone.

He had to get out of there before he punched the guy. It was clear to Jason now that he hadn't been the only one keeping secrets. He was pissed. Sam had let him stand there and plead to do anything to win back her trust when she'd clearly been keeping a few big secrets of her own. Her relationship with this _Coop_ guy for one and what the hell she was doing without her salvage boat for another? As much as he'd wanted to stay and demand an explanation and call her out on her lies as she'd just done to him, he recognized his temper had reached a dangerous level.

Depending on what Sam told him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his gun in his waistband and he was sure Sam wouldn't care for him shooting her precious _Coop_ between the eyes. And just beneath all that anger was a giant wave of pain waiting to swallow him whole. He just had to get out of there. It crushed him to watch her react to that guy's arrival the way he wanted her to react to him. Jason made his way past the marina's so-called secured gate, then drove off into an icy darkness that now matched his heart.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's obvious I interrupted something. I should have just stayed at a hotel and found you in the morning," Coop had heard shouting when he arrived, but hadn't made out the words.

"No, Coop, don't worry about it," Sam shook her head, "It wouldn't have had a happy ending anyway with, or without, the interruption. Besides, I'm glad you're here. I could really use a distraction," Sam wiggled her eyebrows with a twinkle in her eye as a smile crept up her lips.

She was too charged up by Coop's surprise visit to go to sleep now and she'd decided to lose herself in her friend rather than make herself crazy wondering what the hell Jason had meant by his last words to her.

"I know that look," Coop shook his head, "No way. No how. I learned my lesson last time!"

"Aw, come on! You wouldn't want me to lose my touch, now would you," Sam used the pout that never failed and withheld her grin as she watched him crumble?

"Alright, fine. I'll give you one hour, but that's it," Coop hated when she used that lower lip against him. He knew she was playing him, but it didn't stop that overwhelming need to always turn that frown of hers into a smile.

"Sweet, grab your bag. The room is this way. I'll setup the cards and chips while you settle in," Coop picked up his bag and Sam led him down the hall with an excited bounce in her step.

Coop had changed out of his suit and tie into a worn pair of gray sweatpants with the word ARMY printed in black down the thigh and a gray tee shirt while Sam pushed a button converting her two small sofa tables into a larger dining table and set up for poker. She pulled a few beers from the galley fridge and they sat there now on her sofa sucking them down as Coop eyed Sam, desperately trying to find the smallest tell. She was going to beat the pants off him, again, and he knew it, but he'd never been one to go down without a fight.

He'd waited a while to see if she'd bring it up first, but she hadn't. While he could appreciate and relate to her wanting to keep her private life private, she'd also become a really good friend and he couldn't stand to sit there ignoring her pain.

"So, that was Jason, aye," Sam sighed at his question? She knew it was only a matter of time before Coop brought it up again.

"the one and only," Sam sipped her beer, "dealer takes two," and discarded before dealing herself two new cards.

"Well, stop me if I'm wrong, but I thought the plan was to come back here and finally get the guy," Sam's lips trembled a bit and Coop felt like an ass for bringing it up when it was obvious they'd been in an argument when he arrived, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business, Sam."

"No. It's alright. You're right. That was the plan, but I guess we weren't on the same page after all," Now he was really confused.

Coop hadn't missed the death glares Jason had thrown him when Sam jumped into his arms. It was obvious the guy was jealous as hell, so he must have the same kind of feelings for Sam that she felt for him, "I don't know, he didn't look too thrilled to see me. I think he wanted to be alone with you."

"I don't know what makes you think that, he couldn't leave here fast enough. When you showed up it was like he'd been given a reprieve from the Governor," Sam raised him five and took another sip of her beer.

Might as well get it all out there at once. _Rip it off like a band-aid_, she thought. He'd find out sooner or later anyway, "Jason is engaged...to his baby mama."

Coop wasn't really sure what the right thing to say was, so he said what he felt instead, "_**Jackass!**_"

He was glad to get a half-smile and tiny chuckle from her at that. Seriously though, how could that guy go off and be with some other woman and keep Sam dangling on a string? He was suddenly glad _Jason_ had left when he did, because he was kind of feeling like he needed to kick his ass right about now and with his training..he could do it.

"So you move to Port Charles, tell this guy you're in love with him and want to be with him, apologize and explain your reasons for keeping your plans secret the last several months and then he decides to say oh, sorry, by the way I'm engaged and have a baby with another woman," Coop gripped his beer bottle and chugged to cool his temper?

"Not exactly," Sam mumbled.

Coop's brows furrowed, "Not what exactly?"

Sam began showing incredible interest in the label of her imported beer, "he doesn't know."

"He doesn't know?" Coop asked and Sam shook her head.

"He doesn't know you're in love with him, or he doesn't know you moved here to be with him, or he doesn't know about your new career," Coop guessed he could understand if Sam hadn't had the chance to tell him everything before Jason confessed?

Sam just shook her head again, still fixated on the bottle in front of her. It took him a second before he understood Sam hadn't told him anything at all.

He sighed, "Oh, Sam."

Coop could see he'd stopped by just in time. Now it made more sense. There was no way that guy, hell _any_ guy, would be able to resist Sam once she told them she was in love with them. _He should be so lucky_...and with that she laid down her two pair to his trip sevens, "Guess it's your lucky night."

Coop shook his head and stacked his chips, "How come when you win it's skill and when I win it's always luck?"

"The very fact that you have to ask is exactly why," Sam smiled, grateful he hadn't started right in with a lecture.

He chuckled, sipped his beer, and dealt them another hand.

"You still need to tell him, you know that right," Coop discarded three cards and Sam shrugged?

"He's going to find out eventually. You wouldn't want him hearing it from someone else without having the chance to explain. Even if he is a jackass I know you wouldn't ever go out of your way to hurt him and...based on the way he looked at you tonight I think it would hurt him not to hear it straight from you," Coop had to remind himself he was really advising Sam to do this for herself. He didn't give a damn if the jackass got his feelings hurt, except he knew Sam. It would hurt _her_ to know she'd hurt him.

"You're right. Hearing it from someone else would hurt," Sam couldn't help flashback to earlier that afternoon as she stood by clueless and was ambushed by the pregnant nurse.

Sam finished the last of her beer, "I'll tell him about moving and my new business. The rest of it wouldn't make a difference. Clearly, he's made his choice and it wasn't me." 

"How can someone make an informed decision, if they don't know all their options," he hated playing on this guy's team, but he had a feeling Sam would regret it if she let him marry this other woman and never told him how she felt.

"Not that I really believe it would change his mind, but on the off chance it did I won't be responsible for breaking up a family," It's one more reason she was so hesitant to tell her mother about Ric. She didn't want to be the reason her sister's family fell apart.

"So, anyways, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what the hell are you doing in Port Charles? I thought you were overseas tracking down leads," Sam didn't think Cooper would ever rest until he was sure his sister was safe.

"I haven't given up, but I've decided to make a fresh start. I was talking to Spin and we started talking about how you were starting over too, here in Port Charles, and I figured it was as good a place as any since I can't be with my sis," Coop accepted another cold beer from Sam as he explained.

"How are Sarah and John? I miss her," Sam had grown sort of close to his sister in the short time they'd spent together a few months ago. Surviving life and death situations often helped foster quick bonds, or so she'd heard. It probably had a lot to do with her friendship to Coop too. She'd only known him and his sister for four months give or take a week, but it felt like they'd been friends for years.

"I spoke with them last week. They're both well and send their love. Sarah's pregnant! Just entered second trimester," Coop couldn't help grin at the thought of his family growing.

It had been just him and Sarah since their parents died. He had a couple of cousins, Brenda and Julia, but they weren't really close growing up. Sarah had raised him and helped put him through school before he'd joined the Army. She was all he'd had for such a long time. He was truly happy for his sister and swore to make it safe for her if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna be _**Uncle**_ Coop! Congratulations! Tell them for me, okay? Oh, I wish I could visit even more now," Sam was happy to hear at least someone she cared about would get their happy ending.

"Maybe Spin can help set something up where it's safe for you to keep in touch," Coop knew it would do Sarah good to talk with Sam too. They were pretty isolated on the island where he'd hidden them and Sarah was such a social person.

"So just like that you're moving to Port Charles," Sam was surprised, but relieved. She'd been telling him he needed to have a life outside of his mission. The people that framed him and tried to kill him and his sister last August were still out there, still free to make good on their threats and he'd been trying to take them down every since.

"Just like that," Coop grinned and tried to bluff his way into a winning hand.

"So what was with the suit? You looked good, by the way, that red tie really set it off," Sam called his bluff and raked in the chips.

"I got off the plane and headed straight for a job interview, then took a cab here."

"Kind of late for an interview, isn't it? What kind of business has interviews this late?"

Coop bit his bottom lip and Sam wasn't sure if it was just another tell from poker, or he was holding something back, "It was more of an introduction than an actual interview. I already have the job, but this business operates 24/7...," Coop shifted his cards in his hands, "I'll be working as a consultant to train a new special weapons and tactics team for the PCPD."

Sam almost choked on her beer, "PCPD's getting it's own SWAT? ..and _**you're**_ training them?"

Sam shook her head, "Thought you were done with the government after...what happened?"

"I am, but this is different. This time, I'm a civilian contractor. I work for myself and take orders from no one. If I don't like something, I can walk and tell them to go fuck themselves," Coop said taking a swig of his beer.

Sam nodded and took a sip too. She couldn't help wonder how this new development might effect Jason's business and how he might choose to _deal_ with it?

Coop didn't like the concerned etched in Sam's brow now as she stared blankly at her cards, "Besides, the perks aren't all bad either."

Sam broke from her train of thought, "Oh yeah? What would those be?"

Coop grinned, "Well, you and I will be living in the same town now. I might actually get a chance to win my money back."

Sam laughed, "Not a chance. So, found a place to stay yet?"

"The cab driver recommended a hotel downtown called the Metro Court. I almost headed there after my meeting, but I remembered how much of a night owl you are and...thought I'd come see if your lights were still on first," Coop shrugged.

Sam smiled, "I'm glad. You saved yourself the hassle of checking in and right back out, because you're staying with _**me**_...as long as you need."

Coop figured as much, but would never overstay his welcome, "Thanks, Sam, but it's only for tonight. Spin helped me find a place to lease while I'm in town. I meet with the agent tomorrow to get the keys."

"Great! If you want you can come with me to check out my new office space in the morning, then we can grab lunch and meet up with your agent? Spinelli should be arriving tomorrow too," things were looking up already, Sam decided.

"Sounds like a plan," Coop nodded.

They played a few more rounds. Sam gave him the highlights of Molly's birthday party and Coop gave her the highlights of flying coach. After depleting his stacks considerably, Sam showed mercy and decided they should probably turn in for the night. She had a big day ahead of her. Tomorrow, she would begin to set up her very own agency!

Page 20 of 20 Created: 2011-01-24 Updated: 2011-02-05 Words: 8027 Characters: 42196


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"You were right, Sam. _**Best**_ burger and fries. In fact, everything's great...the harbor, downtown, your new office, this diner, Mike and that cute waitress," Coop's smiling eyes strayed briefly to the dimpled angel behind the counter before shifting back to Sam, "Commissioner Scorpio and Detective Spencer seem like decent guys to work with too. I don't think I'll have any trouble calling this place home," Coop swallowed down the last bite of his bacon double-cheeseburger with a long sip of coke.

"I know what you mean. This little town and the people in it do have a way of growing on you. Oh, and _**FYI**_, that cute waitress is Georgie Jones...Commissioner Scorpio's _**daughter**_," Sam warned teasingly.

Coop shook his head and chuckled, "So, the police commissioner's daughter works for the local crime boss's father?"

Sam smiled, leaning back in the booth and shrugged, "Small towns. Gotta love 'em."

She was stuffed full and exhausted, but it was a good kind of tired. The day had been incredibly productive so far. It began with Coop waking up before the sun as usual, a schedule his body attuned to after years in the service. He'd quietly found his way around her galley and brewed a fresh pot of coffee to ease into the busy day ahead of them. When the smell permeated the master cabin and successfully greeted Sam good morning, they'd shared a few laughs over a cup while Coop attempted to charm her out of half of her giant slice of double chocolate birthday cake.

After showers and dressing for the day, they left in Coop's rented Chevy Tahoe to meet the real estate agent. Sam's office was located downtown, four blocks down from the Metro Court, not far from General Hospital. It was an older Romanesque Revival styled building with round arches and semi-circular arches on the windows. Her office space ran from the front of the building to the back with views of both the park and courthouse across the street and harbor to the rear.

The main door entered into a well lit open space encompassing two thirds front and center that would serve well for an assistant's station and client waiting area. The last third of the space housed a large private office Sam would use as her own with a breathtaking view of the harbor and a large walk in supply closet next to a full bathroom that hid a small kitchenette with a refrigerator. She'd need to purchase a coffee maker, microwave and other basic items. Sam figured she'd have a few days of downtime waiting for office furniture, but the former occupants left enough to get started. The agent insisted management would have maintenance remove it if she wanted, but Sam actually liked it. It fit the space nicely and set the perfect vibe for a detective's office.

There were two large 1930's mahogany executive desks with simple lines and a broad top. One desk was centered in her office with the door ahead and large windows behind. The second desk was in the open space, creating a work area just outside Sam's office. Her office also housed a row of five vintage tall mahogany file cabinets centered on the wall to the left. A simple looking 17th century roll top desk with a dark finish formed an L work space for the assistant with five wooden 1920's Bank of England style chairs that reminded Sam of those still found in courtrooms. Four of the chairs would serve well as client seating with two in front of each executive desk. The fifth chair swiveled with caster legs. Sam figured it would work as her desk chair until she could order something more comfortable, then switch it out to the second desk. She'd need to find comfortable seating for the waiting area too and a few accessories to make the office feel more welcoming.

All the furniture was in decent repair. It gleamed along with the trim and hardwood from the fresh cleaning and polishing the building's cleaning service provided as part of the leasing agreement. The painter's had already come and gone as well, leaving new venetian blinds installed, a fresh coat of creamy white above the dark paneled wains-coating and black hand-painted letters on the frosted glass of the front office door. It was official. McCall Investigations had a home in Port Charles.

Sam locked up her office and they'd gone shopping for necessary equipment like that coffee maker and microwave, waste baskets, cleaning products, a heavy-duty paper shredder, a PBX phone system, and other miscellaneous supplies. She'd also stopped and purchased a new cell phone and smacked Coop's shoulder when he'd asked the salesman if the insurance policy covered damage by gunfire. All Sam needed now was a large safe, clients, and the computer network her technical guru would install.

"Any more word from Spinelli," Coop asked, reading her mind as he wiped his mouth and discarded the napkin on his plate?

Sam checked her phone and shook her head, "His text earlier said GPS puts him here in just under two hours."

"So, he was just leaving then," Coop figured?

"You know Spin. He's easily distracted, but I got the feeling he was working on something big this time and couldn't pull himself away," Sam hoped he wasn't about to get himself in trouble. Spin's burning curiosity and vivid imagination often got him into sticky situations. Fortunately, he was also a genius which helped him get away with it...usually.

He was a good kid and her boss's son. She first met Damien Spinelli two months into her new position with Spinelli Security Corp. It was an awkward moment where she was left to witness her boss come down rather harsh on his college graduate about his 'life choices' and Sam couldn't help relate it to her relationship with Alexis. She felt bad for him. A few kind words later and Sam had been "Goddess" every since.

Spin followed her around like a lovestruck pup, but she didn't really mind. His skills with a computer and unquestionable loyalty more than made up for his peculiar personality. She decided to take him under her wing and it was his part in her accomplishments that finally garnered a good portion of the respect he'd always wanted from his father. So, when Sam announced she was starting her own firm, Spin requested to follow along and she agreed. They worked well together.

"Did he say what he was working on," Coop asked casually, taking another sip of his soda?

"No. He was being all cryptic which is how I know he's up to something," Sam chomped on a piece of ice in contemplation.

"Well, maybe it's a surprise," Coop guessed?

"It usually is. I swear, there's no telling what he's up to from one minute to the next," Sam shook her head and smiled.

Coop smiled too, but it faded as he watched Sam's happiness disappear. Hurt flashed in her eyes and he turned to see what caused it. Jason had entered the diner with a woman and young boy.

"And here I nearly forgot the problem with small towns. You want to go," Coop asked his friend?

"Not just yet. I thought I'd order some of Mike's famous apple pie for later," Sam forced a smile and Coop nodded. Sam told herself she had to get used to this sooner, or later.

"Is that her," he couldn't help ask?

Sam just nodded and focused on her straw as she absentmindedly stirred the ice around in her drink. She'd refused to make eye contact with Jason as soon as she saw who it was, but she could feel his eyes on her now.

"Is that the kid," Coop was really going to need to kick this guy's ass if he'd been with this woman that long and never told Sam?

Sam looked up confused, "What," she suddenly got his meaning, "Oh! No," Sam shook her head, "That's Jason's nephew, Michael. Their baby isn't..she's pregnant."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and was thankful Georgie came at that moment to check on them. Sam ordered the pie and Coop insisted on covering the check while they waited, so she let him this time.

Jason had a difficult time taking his eyes off her since spotting her the moment he walked in. Michael grabbed a table in the center of the diner and Jason sat in the chair with the best view...of her. She was smiling and happy until he'd walked in. Sam wouldn't even look his way now, even though he was sure she'd seen him. He wondered if it would always be this way now? Awkward and tense? He had a sudden urge to leave. He didn't want to sit here with Elizabeth at his side wishing it was the beautiful woman across the room next to him instead.

"So Michael, Jason tells me you spent an entire two weeks on your dad's island. It must be fun to have an entire beach all to yourself," Elizabeth smiled at Jason's nephew?

Michael just stared at her blankly, "It's more fun when Uncle Jason is with us."

Uncle Jason had told him he couldn't come this time due to business, but Michael had overheard his dad and mom on the phone and knew it was personal business that kept him away and that _personal business_ was sitting right across from him one step away from cooing at him like he was an infant. He was eight almost _nine_. He wasn't a baby!

His nephew's words broke Jason's trance on Sam and he swallowed guiltily to look at him. He never lied to Micheal. He never lied to anyone before sleeping with Elizabeth.

"Well, maybe once the baby is here we can all go back on a family vacation. Wouldn't that be nice," Elizabeth cooed in syrupy sweetness?

"I have to pee," Michael announced flatly with a blink and excused himself to the bathroom.

The thought of his Uncle Jason making her family made his stomach queasy. It made him want to say mean things and his mom told him all the time if he didn't have anything nice to say he shouldn't say anything at all. So, he'd excused himself before he slipped. It was just...that nurse acted like she cared about him, but it felt phony. She was only interested when Uncle Jason was around, whenever Michael hung out with his Aunt Emily Elizabeth never even gave him the time of day. It also irritated him how she always talked to him like he was a dumb baby. Uncle Jason and Aunt Emily never did that and he didn't like people who treated him that way.

Jason saw Elizabeth frown, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

She gave him a cheery smile, "It's alright, Jason. He'll come around."

Georgie handed them their menus and took their drink orders and was on her way again, but Jason's gaze was fixed on Michael who'd spotted Sam and was now engrossed in conversation with her. He loved watching Sam and Michael interact. He wished he were over there with them.

Michael was on his way to the bathroom, even though he didn't really need to go, when he saw Sam. He hadn't seen her since he got home from being kidnapped last Spring. He missed her. She'd been someone he could talk to when he was too afraid to tell his parents or Jason how he was feeling. He didn't want them to blame themselves any more, but with Sam he'd been able to get everything out. Sam and his Aunt Emily were the ones to convince him it would help to talk to his counselor and it had. He felt tons better now, especially since Uncle Jason proved he didn't kill AJ.

"Hey Sam," Michael smiled bright and leaned to hug her, "You're home finally!"

"Michael," she gave him a squeeze, "How have you been? I've missed you!"

"I missed you too. Did Molly like her presents from us," Michael had picked them out himself?

"She loved them and it was really thoughtful of you to make sure she got them on time even though you couldn't be there," Sam assured him.

"Yea, mom said it was the least we could do. She was really sad almost the whole time. I think she felt bad, because she knew how much I wanted to see you as soon as you got back and eat cake and watch Molly open her presents," Michael confessed innocently.

Sam wasn't sure what to think about Carly being sad over Michael and Morgan missing Molly's party? There was a small part of her that had questioned if Carly maybe intentionally went on this last minute vacation to keep them away, but now she wasn't so sure?

"Well, we'll just have to have an extra good time at Kristina's party to make up for it," Sam told him.

"I can't wait," Michael beamed then his smile faltered as he took in her company for the first time.

Sam noticed Michael take a good look at Coop. She couldn't help bite back a smile. He was sizing him up and it reminded her of Jason, "Michael, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Cooper Barrett. Coop, this is my good friend..."

"Michael _**Corinthos...the third**_," Michael interrupted with emphasis on his last name.

Coop just smiled, unphased, and held out his hand to shake, "Nice to meet you, Michael Corinthos the third. I should have recognized you right away. Sam talks about you all the time. She says you're one of the bravest people she's ever met."

Michael took a look at his outstretched hand and Sam wondered how he'd react? He took a deep breath and finally shook Coop's hand, then turned back to Sam puzzled, "You said that? About me?"

Sam nodded, "It's true."

Michael blushed, "I'm not brave. When I get scared, I just pretend I'm Uncle Jason and do what he'd do."

Sam smiled warmly at this boy that loved Jason so completely, "but when you're scared and do that brave thing, Michael, it's you that does it; not your Uncle Jason."

She didn't think Michael's cheeks could get any redder, but they did, "I uh I guess I better get back before they miss me, but can we hang out soon?"

"You bet! How about I give your mom a call and see if I can take you and Kristina out on my new boat this weekend," Sam offered?

"You got a new boat? Cool! Is it faster than Uncle Jason's," Michael was all kinds of curious?

"No," Sam shook her head, then smiled, "but it's bigger. Big enough for sleepovers."

"Awesome! I can't wait 'till this weekend," Michael said in unbound excitement.

"Well, let me make sure this weekend is okay with your parents first," Sam reminded.

"Oh, it'll be okay. Mom still wants to make up for me missing Molly's party," Micheal grinned slyly with a mischievous brow before turning back to his table.

Sam just shook her head and chuckled. Sometimes he was just like Jason and other times...just like his mother.

Emily was just joining them as Michael returned to the table, so nobody called him on never actually making it to the restroom.

"Hi Aunt Emily," Michael gave his aunt a hug.

Emily hugged him back, "Hey there. How was your vacation?"

"It was alright. Mom was sad and I missed Molly's party, but we found a seahorse that washed ashore and helped it back in the water before it died and Morgan isn't afraid to swim in the pool with his floaties anymore," Michael summed.

"You saved a seahorse, how conscientious," Emily praised.

"It certainly was, Michael," Elizabeth added.

Emily hid the curiosity his words evoked about his mom. She looked to Jason and his face now looked sad too. She wondered what that was about, but she wouldn't bring it up in front of Michael. They were here for one reason and that was to help Michael get to know Elizabeth better and accept her as a new part of the family. He'd seemed pretty closed off at the idea of letting anyone new into his life since the kidnapping. Micheal had been through so much this last year and Emily and Jason just wanted to help him cope with yet another big change in his family dynamic.

Georgie reappeared to take their lunch orders and excused herself after a brief greeting with Emily. Jason half-smiled at his sister's friendliness, before his eyes were drawn back to Sam who sat in clear view over Emily's right shoulder.

"What's consinshus," Michael asked Emily?

"Conscientious," Emily repeated for him, "it's when your actions are guided with extreme care or great effort by your sense of right and wrong."

Michael nodded, then smiled, "Like Jiminy Cricket."

"Exactly," Emily laughed.

Michael was quiet for a moment then looked at Jason, "I learned it from Uncle Jason. He's conscientious too."

Jason heard the pride in Michael's voice and felt his cheeks redden from guilt.

"Thanks, bud," Jason nearly whispered.

"Yes, he certainly is," Emily agreed. _Usually_, she added silently to herself.

"Did you know Elizabeth has a huge saltwater aquarium with all kinds of fish," Emily prompted, hoping it would give them something to talk about?

Elizabeth took her cue and ran with it, "We sure do. We don't have any seahorses, but Cameron loves watching the fishies. Maybe you could help us find a seahorse to add to our tank?"

"Most seahorses are endangered. Besides, it seems kind of mean to take them from their home in the ocean," Michael replied.

"Oh, but I've seen them for sale in the fish store and we take very good care of our tank. They seem like pretty happy little fishies to us," Elizabeth argued.

"Ever watch Finding Nemo," Michael asked her?

"Um, no. Cameron prefers Thomas," Elizabeth responded, uncertain of the significance of this reference.

Michael pursed his lips, "Didn't think so," then turned back to Emily, "So what did I miss at the party last night?"

Elizabeth's face fell in defeat, but Jason was too busy watching Sam to notice. Emily sighed at the failed attempt and proceeded to answer her nephew, "Well, Molly loved the presents you picked out. I think the colorful monkey with the light up nose was her favorite."

Michael grinned, "I thought she'd like that. Morgan couldn't stop cracking up every time it screamed for a banana."

"She made a mess with her cake too. I took lots of pictures," Michael definitely wanted to see them. Kristina was always afraid to get in trouble for getting dirty when they played. He wouldn't believe her mom let Molly get messy until he saw the proof with his own eyes.

Emily noted how frequently Jason's gaze fell onto her. She'd smile at him waiting for him to say something, but he never did. Finally she realized he wasn't actually looking at her, but rather just over her shoulder. She smiled inside when she turned casually to find Sam right behind her. Jason couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Sam. This is how Emily felt whenever Nikolas was in the same room with her. Clearly, her brother had unresolved feelings for Sam McCall. Maybe Emily should be the one to help him resolve them?

Sam's gaze fell on Emily and she gave her a warm smile, but Emily saw the hurt in her eyes. Em returned her smile with a wave, but felt terrible. Elizabeth was her best friend, but Emily really cared for Sam and knew her support of their relationship must hurt. Sam clearly had unresolved feelings for Jason too. Maybe it was time Emily helped things along? After all, like she told herself before, nobody forced Jason Morgan to do anything he didn't want. So, if he really wanted to marry Elizabeth a little nudge in Sam's direction wasn't going to change anything. However, if he didn't really want it, then the sooner everyone realized it the better.

Emily smiled brightly and only Nikolas could have detected the devious flicker in her eye. Her dear nephew had given her the perfect opening to mention Sam, "Oh, I forgot to tell you the most exciting part of the party, Michael!"

"What," Michael was dying to know?

"Well, Sam has a new boat," she started.

"I know. She told me just before you got here. She said it's big enough for sleepovers and she's gonna call mom and see if she can take me and Kristina out on it this weekend," Michael was at a 9 out of 10 on the excitement scale!

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Emily smiled watching Jason's reaction. He seemed almost jealous of his little nephew right now. She stifled a giggle.

"Did Sam also tell you that she's decided to move to Port Charles permanently," Emily added?

"What! No way, really," Michael was off the charts with this news?

Elizabeth's smile faltered as she shifted in her seat, but Jason and Michael's attention was now glued on Emily.

Emily nodded enthusiastically and sipped her iced tea, "Sam sold the Lazarus and became a licensed private investigator. She's starting her own agency here in Port Charles. She opened the office today, as a matter of fact," then added for Jason's benefit, "It's four blocks down from the Metro Court, directly across from the courthouse."

Maybe he'd surprise her with an unexpected visit at her new office? Her gaze fell back on an unhappy Elizabeth and Emily felt guilty all over again. She was supposed to be talking up Elizabeth to Michael and here she was talking up Sam to Jason.

"Private Investigator," Nurse #2 grimaced, "I guess she just must be one of those women who never wants a husband or family. I mean, no responsible mother would pursue a career that could put her in harm's way to leave her children motherless and I can't see any man being okay with their woman working in such a dangerous job either," her distaste was evident, "To each their own, I guess," Nurse #2 shrugged with a smirk.

"Depends on the woman. If the woman's as smart and quick on her feet as Sam, any man that really loved her would know her well enough to trust her to handle herself and take care of her family too," he spoke his heart, but from the look Elizabeth shot him she wasn't pleased with his opinion.

Emily, on the other hand, was thrilled, "I think you're right, Jas. A man truly in love _**with Sam**_, for instance, would support her in all her dreams and do anything in their power to make her happy."

Nurse #2 was tired of all this Sam talk and she was especially tired of Jason having any opinion at all of Sam, "Well, who knows? Maybe that guy she seems to be so cozy with over there is the one for her? I just know I couldn't be happier with my man and how supportive he's always been of my dreams whether it was becoming an artist or pursuing my nursing career."

She beamed her brightest smile at Jason and put her hand in his while her other hand stroked his bicep. Jason smiled and closed his hand over hers. The next thing he knew Elizabeth shrieked as her lap filled with ice cold tea.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Michael exclaimed, "I was reaching for the sugar!"

Emily and Elizabeth scrambled to pull napkins from the dispenser.

"I'll go ask Grandpa Mike for a towel," Michael dashed off to avoid the suspicious look his uncle threw his way!

Michael ran from the table as quick as he could. He ducked behind the side counter and couldn't hold in his laughter another second. Elizabeth asked for it saying those things about Sam being a bad mother if she wanted to have a kid and be a private eye. She wasn't saying that about Uncle Jason and his job was way more dangerous than Sam's. Nurse #2 probably didn't even think he could understand a word she said. She talked to him like he was a toddler like her son, but Michael did understand..at least enough to know he didn't like what he heard. He didn't like what he saw either when she started being all lovey on his uncle and Jason held her hand and smiled back. The look on her face was classic. Really, he couldn't stop laughing.

Sam and Coop were just standing up to leave when the screeching began. She turned to find Elizabeth looking as if she'd just wet her pants. She heard Michael apologize most convincingly, then fly across the diner and hide behind the counter. She watched him curiously as a huge grin formed on his face and gave way to a fit of giggles when he thought no one was looking. _That little devil._ Sam couldn't help it. She was impressed and almost started laughing herself when Michael looked up to find her watching him. He swallowed his laughter in a nervous gulp. He just knew Sam was gonna tell, but she simply smiled and winked at him instead. Sam then turned to leave with her friend without a word to anyone. She knew there was a reason she always liked that kid.

*********

Alexis called Sam as she was leaving Kelly's and asked her to meet with her at Wyndemere. Sam had planned to go with Coop to see his new place, but Alexis told her it was important and really shouldn't be put off any longer. Coop reluctantly left Sam waiting on the launch after Sam assured him she was fine after her run in with Jason.

"Thank you for coming," Alexis gave Sam a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Sam returned the embrace, "Of course, you said it was important. What's going on?"

Sam looked between her mother and Nikolas who stood in front of his desk.

"I was just asking that very same question myself," Nik replied, his concern mounting. Alexis smiled, but it was a tense smile.

"Let's...sit. Shall we," Alexis told her daughter as she took her hand and sat with her on the sofa.

Nikolas knew whatever was coming wasn't good. He sat on the edge of the armed chair closest to them.

"You're kind of scaring me here," Sam laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I don't mean to drag this out, but what I'm about to tell you is going to come as a shock. I want you to know that I'm handling it, though, and everything that can be done...is being done," Alexis assured them as she looked each of them in their eyes.

She searched for the words to ease them into this new reality, but there were none. Not really. Sam looked down at her mother's hand holding hers. It was freezing. Sam rubbed it for reassurance. Alexis tightened her grip and never wanted to let go. Sam and Nikolas had been through so much in their lives. Alexis didn't want to be the one to bring them any more grief, but she couldn't keep this from them any longer.

She took a deep breath, "Last July, I developed a cough. I dismissed it as a Summer cold, but a month later the cough still hadn't gone away and seemed to be getting worse. I thought maybe it developed into bronchitis. My doctor ordered a chest x-ray and that's when I was first diagnosed with stage 2 lung cancer."

The words left her lips and lingered in the air like a poisonous gas as Sam and Nikolas struggled to inhale.

"Mom," Sam squeezed her mother's hand as tears stung her eyes. She'd only called her mom a handful of times, but it was all she could think to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, didn't want to believe.

"Are they sure? The doctors? Have you had a second opinion? We should call in specialists," Nik began. He couldn't lose Alexis. He'd never told her in so many words, but she was the true matriarch of his family. Not his mother and certainly not Helena. In fact, there were often times he confided in Alexis like a son might to his mother. He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't_ lose her.

"Yes, it's been confirmed by my own physician and a specialist who has the reputation as one of the top physician's in the field. He's outlined a very aggressive treatment regimen. I go in for my 4th round of chemotherapy tomorrow morning," Alexis informed them.

Sam sat there speechless. She knew she should be saying something. Asking something, but she just couldn't make sense of it all. All she could think was that she'd only just found her and they'd only just begun to find their way to loving one another. She couldn't lose her. They'd lost too much time already and what about her little sisters? They were too young to lose their mother. This couldn't be happening.

At the mention of the word chemotherapy it became all too real for them both. Alexis watched Nikolas' jaw clench. She knew he was putting up a brave front and had expected nothing less. Sam remained silent and she worried most about her daughter's reaction. Alexis knew Sam was a strong and independent young woman, but she'd also witnessed Sam shut down and close herself off when she felt intense pain. Alexis feared Sam might pull away now when they needed more than ever to pull together.

"What..what does...stage 2 mean? I mean how bad is it? Could..could you..." Sam couldn't finish the question? Her eyes plead with her mother for an answer she knew better than to hope for, but she hoped just the same.

Alexis swallowed hard and nodded resolutely, "Yes. I won't lie. There is a very real chance I might die, but listen to me. Both of you," Alexis reached out and took hold of Nikolas' hand too while looking back and forth between them, "My doctors are doing everything possible to prevent that outcome. There was a small chance the chemo might cure the lung cancer, but that hasn't happened for me. It did, however, shrink my tumor significantly. So much so that Dr. Rivera feels I have a fighting chance of being cancer free after surgery."

"Surgery? They want you to have surgery? When? How dangerous is it? What are the risks? Are we sure he's the best? Best in the country, or best in the world? Let me make some calls," Nik couldn't help fire off questions? Knowledge was power and he felt so powerless right now. He needed information.

"I'm so sorry you've been going through this all alone. I wish I'd known, mom. I would have come home right away," Sam wiped at the tears threatening to fall.

"I know you would have, sweetheart, and I love you for that. I do. I just needed time to adjust to this news first, but I wasn't alone. I told Ric, the night of the blackout actually, and he's been amazing through it all. He's been so supportive. It took me by surprise really. To be honest, our marriage wasn't in the best place last Summer. We'd been fighting a lot since Kristina's kidnapping actually, but I guess something like this has a way of putting things in perspective. You hold on to what's important," Alexis gripped Sam and Nikolas' hands tighter as she spoke these words to them, "and you let go of what isn't."

"I can't believe I didn't see you were struggling. I've noticed you seemed a little tired lately and knew you'd taken a couple of sick days. You never take sick days. I should have known it was serious," Nik felt horrible for not being more in touch with the people that mattered most to him. Other than Emily, he'd pretty much isolated himself to even his closest family's day to day lives.

"Stop it. No! I won't have anyone blaming themselves for anything. Nikolas you are busy running a multi billion dollar corporation and you do make time for me and the girls. We see or talk to each other at least once a week. You've always been there for me and the only reason you didn't see this is because I didn't want you to. I know it's irrational, but I..I just wanted one more year of happy holiday memories with Sam and the rest of my family before I ruined it with this news. Unfortunately, the size and growth of the tumor made it too risky to postpone the surgery until after the New Year," Alexis let go of Nik's hand to dry her eyes.

Nik stood reflexively to grab and offer tissues to his aunt and cousin.

"Thanks," they told him in near unison and somehow managed a small smile through shared tears.

"I'm grateful you told me now. I wouldn't want you going through another minute of this nightmare without me. Without the support of _**all**_ your family," Sam told her and looked to Nik as he nodded his agreement.

Fresh tears fell down Alexis' face, "Thank you, baby," and Alexis leaned to Sam and took her into a tight hug.

Sam hugged her mom back just as tight and pressed her head against her mother's chest as her tears fell silently down her cheeks. She inhaled her scent. She'd always wondered what it would feel like, what it would be like, smell like to be held so lovingly in her mother's arms like this? Sam never wanted to forget it. She closed her eyes tight and made a memory.

Alexis held her daughter for a good long moment and reveled in the feel of her baby girl in her arms. She missed this. She was robbed of this. They both were robbed of the chance for their relationship to have always been this close. They eventually pulled from the hug and Alexis composed herself, "So, as I mentioned, my next chemotherapy session is tomorrow morning and surgery has been scheduled for next Monday on the 13th."

"I want to be there. I want to help. What can I do," Sam asked of her mother?

"Actually, the chemo tends to wear me out and make me pretty nauseous. Molly is still too young to really know what's going on, but I hate for Kristina to see me that way. Do you think maybe you could distract her," Alexis asked?

"Of course! I planned to ask you later today if I could take Kristina for an overnight stay this weekend. Michael and Krissy want to see the new boat," Sam answered, "but I want to be there for you for your surgery."

Alexis nodded, "I want you there too. I think I'm going to need you. Both of you," she was ashamed to admit her weakness, but she was afraid it might be the last moments she'd get to spend with them if she didn't make it through the procedure. There were no guarantees.

"You have us, Alexis," Nik assured her and Sam nodded.

"Is Ric taking you to chemotherapy tomorrow, because I'd like to be there," Nik wondered?

Alexis cleared her throat, "Um, no, actually. He's going to be tied up in a press conference with the mayor, so Viola was going to drop me off and pick me up."

_A press conference._ Nik couldn't put into words the anger that boiled up under the surface at hearing these words. Ric was putting his career ahead of his wife, ahead of his family. He wasn't surprised, just pissed, "Nonsense. What time shall I pick you up?"

Alexis smiled lovingly and obliged his demand knowing any argument would fall on deaf stubborn Cassadine ears, "9 o'clock would be wonderful. Thank you."

"I'll meet you both at 9am at the lake house then. I want to be with you too. Krissy can leave with me when we get back from the hospital," Sam insisted and Alexis just nodded at her equally stubborn daughter.

"Thanks," Alexis whispered as emotion stole her voice.

"We're here for you now, mom, and we're going to get through this and come out better and stronger than ever. All of us. Together," Sam set her mind to this reality and grasped her mom's hand and squeezed.

Nik placed his hand on both of theirs and repeated the promise, "All of us. Together."

Alexis dotted her eyes with the tissue in her free hand and nodded, "Together."

Alexis spent another fifteen minutes answering as many of Nik's questions as she could and occasionally pausing to just take them both in. Her nephew and her first born daughter had already given her more encouragement and support than she could ever have dreamed. She felt so blessed to have them in her life.

"Okay, I really should get back to the office," Alexis stood to leave.

"Mom, I'm sure your boss will understand you need to take some time off," Sam stood beside her.

"Actually, he did understand. He understood it wasn't good politics to have a District Attorney battling important cases while battling cancer," Alexis smiled sadly, "Today is officially my last day. The mayor asked me to step down and allowed me to name Ric as my replacement. The official announcement is tomorrow morning."

"How can he ask you to step down? After all the dedication and loyalty you've shown him," Nik made a mental note to nix his sizable donation to Mayor Floyd's re-election campaign.

"He says it's nothing personal, just good politics. I hate it, but he's right," Alexis admitted.

"That's why Ric isn't taking you to your appointment tomorrow," Sam stated more than asked.

Alexis nodded. Sam knew her mother probably made excuses for Ric and understood why he'd chosen work over her, but Sam never would. Nothing was more important than family. Nothing and Alexis needed her loving husband's support now more than ever. At least, she needed the loving husband she believed him to be. Sam was glad she hadn't said anything to Alexis last night about Ric.

Her heart was now weighted down with guilt and indecision over Ric's actions the previous night. Had she misread his physical contact? Misinterpreted the meaning of his words? No. Every gut instinct she had told her she knew exactly what he'd been suggesting, but now knowing he struggled with losing his wife and mother of his child...did that make his wrongdoing excusable? Certainly not justified, but was it somehow understandable that he may have had too much to drink and suffered a moment of weakness and poor judgment? Sam was confused. She couldn't be sure, but she was sure she would never feel safe alone in a room with him ever again without her knife or her gun.

"Sam, honey, are you alright," Alexis' worried voice registered with Sam and pulled her from her thoughts.

She put on a brave smile. She needed to be strong for her mother, "I'm supposed to be asking you that question."

Alexis still looked worried, so Sam reassured her in a tone more confident than she felt "I'll be fine. We all will. Right?"

"Right," Alexis responded solidly and pulled Sam and Nikolas into one last hug and kiss before seeing herself out.

Page 17 of 17 Created: 2011-02-05 Updated: 2011-02-08 Words: 6735 Characters: 36590


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

*********

"Morgan," Jason answered.

"We've got a problem," Sonny told him.

"What's up," he shifted his phone to his left ear and turned down the volume as Elizabeth watched him with a curious brow from the passenger seat?

"It's the new tenant. He's a _**cop**_," Sonny was ticked. His man hadn't flagged the background check until _after_ the final documents had been signed, sealed and delivered.

"I thought Stan checked him out," Jason did _not_ need this today?

He already felt bad after Sam totally dismissed him at the diner and now a headache had formed from the failed lunch attempt with Michael, Emily and Elizabeth and argument that ensued. She was now giving him the silent treatment. He was just thankful she didn't realize just how much of a punishment that _wasn't_ for him. _No talking? No problem._

"Yeah, well, Stan said it was clean so I went ahead and had Diane finalize the lease agreement. Then first thing this morning I get a call. Stan said something about it just didn't sit right with him. Said the guy seemed a little _**too**_ clean, so he did some digging and he still came up clean, but it gnawed at him so he kept at it," Sonny rubbed his temple as he sat back down at his desk.

"And," Jason waited?

"_**And**_ he's a cop, Jason. What do mean, And?" Sonny was in a foul mood. His wife was still barely talking to him. He'd kept Jason's secret from Carly against his better judgment and just as he'd feared it had come back to bite him in the ass thanks to Jason's new _fiancee_. After two weeks of reasoning, apologizing, and hell _begging_ he was fresh out of patience. For anyone.

Sonny took a deep breath. He didn't need to add to the tension between him and his enforcer, "Well, technically, he's _**not**_ a cop. He's an independent contractor as a Security Consultant. Wanna take a guess who his first and only client is?"

_Fucking_ "Wonderful," Jason withheld the expletive from the little ears in the backseat.

"There's nothing Diane can do to get out of it," Jason really wasn't in the mood to go muscle some guy out of Sonny's old penthouse, _then again_, he thought, it might help release some of the tension that had been building since last August?

"Nothing immediate and this guy's too dangerous to keep around," Sonny held the phone against his shoulder as he popped two aspirin and drank from his water bottle.

"What do you mean," Jason's enforcer mode kicked in at the mention of danger?

"First off, he's been contracted to recruit and train a _**SWAT**_ team for the PCPD," Sonny sighed.

"How the _**hell**_ did we miss _**that**_," Jason wanted to know, forgetting little ears and nosy ones too? Forget that they'd almost missed this guy, they had informants inside the department who were paid well. They shouldn't just be hearing about the plans for a SWAT team now.

"My thoughts exactly. Guess I need to have a little talk with our people. As for the background check, Stan swears whoever cleaned him up was good. Real good. Turns out he's former Delta Force," Jason groaned at that news.

This day just kept getting better and better. Delta Force was an elite group of highly trained soldiers whose primary tasks were counter-terrorism, direct action, and national intervention operations. They'd also been known to handle all kinds of covert missions including rescuing hostages and raids.

"So how do you want to handle it," Jason had no fear tangling with someone highly trained in close quarter combat, but he wasn't looking forward to it?

"Try to reason with him first. I don't know, tell him some family emergency came up and we're going to need the place. Offer to reimburse him for his trouble and see if he goes for it. If not, that's a good indication he may be interested in that _**particular**_ penthouse for a bit more than just a nice place to live. So...do what you gotta do," Jason knew what that meant.

"I'll take care of it. Is he there now," Jason gave a thoughtful stare in his rear view to his nephew in the back?

"I talked to Diane this morning, but his agent had already picked up the keys and final docs. She did say the agent mentioned meeting him at the penthouse around two," Sonny confirmed.

Jason looked at his watch. It was almost 2pm now, "On my way," he told him and hung up.

*********

Elizabeth was fuming by the time she'd reached the penthouse with Jason. If she hadn't forgotten her phone at his place earlier, she would have just had Emily drop her off at home to change before her shift. Might do him a little good, she thought, to make him feel bad for not believing her over Michael, defending Sam's career choices to her, and practically ignoring her at lunch from the moment they walked in and he laid eyes on that lying con.

Jason offered to have one of his guards drop her cell off to her later, but she didn't trust them not to snoop and she didn't need anyone checking her phone logs and reporting what they found back to Jason. She hadn't spoken a word the entire ride back to his home and it only infuriated her more that it hadn't seemed to affect Jason in the least.

So when Jason excused himself to take care of some business at the penthouse across the hall only minutes after walking through the door, Elizabeth decided to make full use out of her alone time with Michael. She stood with her arms crossed staring down the little eight year old terror. Children needed boundaries and it was clear this kid had none. He walked all over the grown-ups in his life and they all seemed to be blinded to that fact by his little freckle-faced charms. Well, it ended here. She would not allow this brat to get between her and the man she'd dreamed of having for years, not when everything she wanted was so close.

"I know what you did, you know. I saw your reflection in the glass of a picture at Kelly's, _**laughing**_. You spilled that drink on me on purpose," Elizabeth stalked closer to the boy, delighting in his growing discomfort.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was an accident like I said and Uncle Jason and Aunt Emily believe me," Michael held his ground. She was a phony fake and she could be lying about seeing him laughing.

"You think you've got everyone fooled, but I see through your little innocent act and when I'm done so will your Uncle Jason and Aunt Emily. Your crocodile tears may have won this little argument today, but trust me Michael your life will go a lot easier if you learn to accept that I'm Jason's family now. In fact, the more trouble you make the more I'll feel the need to persuade him to tell your parents the only thing they can do to help you is send you off to military school somewhere far away," Elizabeth smirked as Micheal's eyes grew big.

"_**No way**_," Michael shouted, "Uncle Jason would never send me away. He loves me more than anything," Michael declared hotly!

Elizabeth shrugged, "Fine, don't believe me. See what happens. After all, Emily is my best and dearest friend. We trust each other with everything. She'll believe me when I cry to her and tell her how awful I feel that you obviously hate me so much. Emily will feel the need to tell her big brother all about it. He'll want to do whatever he can to make things better. Jason is going to be my husband and the father of my child. We'll have our own family. Our baby and I will be his number one priority from now on. He'll always love you, Michael, he'll just love us _**more**_ and he'll believe us over you too."

"You don't deserve Uncle Jason! You're a _**phony fake**_ and a _**liar**_ and you made Uncle Jason lie. He _**never**_ lied to me before _**you**_ messed everything up," Michael gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed with hatred for this woman now.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at being called a liar, then narrowed as she smiled, "You see? Jason already loves me and this baby more than anyone. He put our needs first, even if that meant lying to everyone he says he cares about. You'd be a smart boy to understand that, Michael, and not pull any more stunts like today. I don't think you'd like his decision if you tried to make him choose between you and his _**real**_ family."

Michael sat quiet. His little chest huffing and puffing; he was so worked up. He didn't want to believe his Uncle Jason would ever choose this wicked witch over him, but Jason did lie for her and he _never_ lied. Maybe she was right?

"Fine," he replied. His little shoulders slumped. He felt defeated.

Elizabeth's cheerful demeanor kicked in over her clear win, "You'll see, Micheal. This really is all for the best. Now we can all be one big happy family. I just need your word that you'll be respectful from now on and nicer. No more stunts. Deal?"

Michael wasn't making any deals with this devil. He crossed his fingers secretly behind his back, "Deal."

Her phone rang, signaling the end of one conversation and beginning of another. Elizabeth looked at the caller ID and debated whether to answer? It was risky, but she hadn't heard his voice in so long and it was just so hard to stay mad at him. She missed him, "Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice too," she smiled softly hearing her name on his lips.

She blushed slightly noticing Micheal's inquisitive gaze upon her as she spoke.

"Now really isn't a good time," she began, but second guessed her choice, "How about tonight after my shift?"

Michael forced a yawn, "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to lay down and watch TV until Uncle Jason comes back.

He got up and headed for the stairs.

Liz covered her cell as she spoke, "Okay sweetie, rest well. I'm so glad we could work all of this out."

Elizabeth had to pat herself on the back. She was right. Michael was a bright little boy, brighter than his family gave him credit for and all he'd needed was someone to lay out the ground rules to him in no uncertain terms.

She looked around Jason's empty living room and up toward the landing on the stairs to find herself alone, "I've missed you...what about..._**her?**_...No. We had a little fight, so Jason won't suspect a thing if tell him I don't need a ride home tonight...I love you too."

Elizabeth finished her call and closed her phone shut as Michael pulled back around the corner and shook his head with a frown. He knew she was a liar and Uncle Jason couldn't trust her! Now, all he had to do was find a way to prove it. He had to be more careful though. If Lizzie Liar caught him, she might actually talk Uncle Jason into convincing his parents he needed to go away. He made his way to the guest room while his brain began to hatch a plan to save his Uncle from marrying the wicked witch.

*********

It was probably for the best that the real estate agent was still there when Jason showed up, because when the man Sam had her legs wrapped around last night answered the door of his boss's old penthouse Jason's initial response was just to shoot him. End of negotiations right there. He had his silencer, so Elizabeth and Michael wouldn't hear a thing. He'd just close and lock the door back and wait until after nightfall to have his crew clean up the mess.

The eye witness was the only thing that saved his life. He caught sight of the tall slender woman in the fitted professional business suit watching him intently. She was probably curious to see who his first visitor could be already.

"May I help you," Coop asked the ass-hat in front of him?

Jason's face remained expressionless, "My friend is your landlord. I live across the hall. He asked me to stop by."

Coop stood aside and motioned for him to enter. He closed the door and waited to hear what the visitor had to say.

Jason took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk to this guy and he sure as hell didn't want to ask him for any favors, but this was business, "Mr. Corinthos received word just this morning of a family emergency. His sister is in immediate need of a place to stay due to marital troubles. My boss offered for her to stay with his family, but she insists she won't be a burden and really needs some privacy right now to sort things out."

"I thought you said he was your friend," Coop eyed him?

"He's both. As I was saying, his sister needs a place and this," Jason looked side to side around the living room, "is really the only home he considers safe enough for her unless it's with him. Mr. Corinthos is willing to compensate you for your trouble if you agree to find another apartment..._**today**_," Jason hoped he said yes, because he wasn't going to beg and as much as he wanted to shoot him he knew he couldn't. This _Coop_ guy obviously meant something to Sam. He wouldn't take anything more away from her, or keep that kind of lie between them.

The agent felt a need to step in now, "I'm very sorry for Mr. Corinthos' family dilemma, but Mr. Barrett you do understand you are under no obligation to vacate the premises?"

Coop smiled kindly at the woman and nodded. He figured Corinthos' would eventually learn about his relationship with the PCPD, but thought he'd have more time to ensconce himself and maybe learn enough to aide him in his real reason for coming to Port Charles. He hadn't even shown up for his first day at PCPD yet. Corinthos' men were good.

He wondered just how much they'd uncovered of his background? Considering the cautious vigilance Mr. Morgan eyed him with now he would guess they knew he was former special forces for the Army and if they knew that, then Mr. Corinthos' men were very very good at what they did.

"Thank you, Hilary, but I'd hate to cause Mr. Corinthos any unnecessary worries when he's obviously so concerned for his sister," Coop smiled at Jason when he released the breath he held and nodded. This next part would be so much fun, "Please tell Mr. Corinthos I appreciate his offer of compensation, but only request a refund and also to cover the costs of my agent's time and trouble. I'm sure Sam's offer to stay with her as long as I need is still open. I'll just pick up dinner and head on over there. She can never say no when I come bearing Szechuan string beans and scallops in hot garlic sauce."

For a second, Jason's mask almost fell revealing the green-eyed monster beneath. _The bastard knew her favorite Chinese food dishes? No way in hell!_ No way in hell was this cop lover moving in with Sam. Not if he could help it. He breathed deep and clenched his fists at his sides as his trigger fingers twitched. He really wished he could shoot him now...again. He stood silent for another minute. Finally, Coop made moves to hand him the keys when Jason spoke.

He held his hand up to reject them, "Forget it. You know, you're obviously someone important to Sam and she _**is**_ a sister of Mr. Corinthos' daughter so Sam is like family to us too. I'm sure Mr. Corinthos wouldn't feel right putting you out of a place you wanted and that is rightfully yours. Courtney can stay with me until we find another suitable place for her to live."

Coop nodded and thanked him for reconsidering while doing his best not to smile. He had a feeling Mr. Morgan would see it his way. Jason left the penthouse without another word, or bothering to shut the door. What was it Sonny always said about Ric? Keep your friends and family close and keep your enemies even closer? It was a logic Sonny would have no choice to have thrown back at him, because there was no way in hell Jason would allow that man to live in such close quarters with the woman he loved.

*********

Sam sat quietly on her cousin's sofa, not realizing she was hugging herself for comfort until Nik's outstretched hand appeared before her and she pulled her hand from her side to accept the double old-fashioned full of scotch. She gave him a brave smile and sipped at it absently, not sure what she was feeling at this moment? She'd planned to make this town feel like home with her sisters, Jason, Alexis and her cousin and within twenty four hours she'd lost her future with Jason and now possibly, her mother.

Nik took a gulp of his drink and sat next to his cousin. He'd excused himself to make an important call once Alexis left, but he'd ended the call a few moments ago and Sam had yet to say a word. He was worried about her, "It's tough isn't it?"

"What," she asked him still focused on some distant part of the room?

"Keeping up that brave face when all you really feel is uncertainty," Nik admitted.

Sam turned and looked at him, then really looked at him. He was every bit as terrified as she felt. She wanted to reassure him, "We just have to set our minds to winning. After all, we're too stubborn and too competitive to let a little thing like cancer take her from us."

Nik smiled sadly. His eyes teared up and so did hers at seeing his. She looked away before they could fall.

"You're right," he nodded, his voice too filled with emotion to say more.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the cushions. Nik put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against him for comfort. They sat like that a while longer, sipping their drinks and each lost in their own separate thoughts of how to hold their family together?

Nik was the first to break the silence, brought to words by anger at the thought of Ric's screwed up set of priorities, "I can't believe he was actually going to let Viola just drop her off like it was nothing more than a routine checkup."

Sam shook her head, "What is _**wrong**_ with him?"

Nik scoffed, "He doesn't deserve her that's for damn sure. I mean few men ever do deserve a truly good woman like Alexis, or you," Sam smiled warmly at his compliment, "Lord knows I sure as hell don't deserve Emily, but I try. Every day we're together I do everything in my power to be the kind of man she deserves. It seems Ric would rather put his energies toward furthering his career."

He took another gulp. Sam frowned, "What do you mean you don't deserve Emily, Nik? You're one of the best men I know. One of the best I've ever met."

It was Nik's turn to smile slightly, but he shook his head, "Truthfully, I don't know if I'll ever deserve a love as good as hers."

Sam turned sideways on the sofa, drawing her legs under her to talk to him face to face, "Does this have anything to do with why you haven't already asked her to marry you?"

Nik looked at her guiltily, then looked back to the last sip swirling in the bottom of his glass and nodded.

"Nik, that's ridiculous. Emily would accept your ring in a heartbeat. She's dying to be your wife," Sam declared!

"That's a big part of the problem, making her my wife just might be the death of her," Nik confessed.

Sam's face scrunched, "What do you mean?"

Nik sighed. He'd kept this worry bottled up for years and he needed to get it off his chest, "You remember when I first told you of my grandmother, Helena?"

Sam nodded as a chill ran up her spine at the mention of the woman who'd slit Sam's own grandmother's throat in front of her mother when Alexis was just a small child.

"Has anyone ever mentioned she's tried to kill Emily," Nik swallowed hard at the memories.

Sam's face filled with worry, "No," she shook her head.

Nik nodded, "Not just once. She's threatened her several times."

"_**Why?**_ Why would anyone ever want to hurt Emily," Sam guessed the woman must really just be insane? It was the only explanation, other than pure evil.

"It's a long story, but in short the Cassadine's never really got along with the Quartermaine's...or the Spencer's for that matter. Grandmother is determined to prevent a Quartermaine from ever _**tainting the Cassadine bloodline**_ as she puts it. When I say determined, I mean she'll stop at nothing...including murder. Marrying Emily would be like painting an even bigger target on her back for Helena."

Nik finished off his drink and rose to get another. Sam was silent for a moment, taking in the full depth of her truly dysfunctional family. Suddenly something her good friend told her the night before registered and she shared this truth with Nik, "You need to tell Emily, Nik. She has a right to know and make her own decision about her relationship with you. How can she make an informed decision, if she doesn't have all the information?"

Nik sighed, "I know." He'd known this for quite some time, but knowing and finding a way to do it were two different things. What if she chose to leave him, because he refused to make her his wife or have children with her? He'd been a selfish bastard, but he loved her and he couldn't let her go. Even worse, and what he knew to be the more likely outcomes of the two, Emily would wear him down once she knew.

He was powerless to resist her and Nikolas knew Emily would convince him in her fiercely loving way that he was foolish and their love was worth the risk. His heart clenched when he thought of this, because nothing was worth the risk of losing her forever and yet he knew by keeping this lie and another more recent lie between them he was risking just that. Emily might leave him when she found out, but at least she would still be alive.

"I know I don't know Emily as well as you, but I think I know her well enough to guess she would never allow fear to run her life. She'd fight for you, Nik, because she loves you that much. You need to fight for her too," Sam urged softly.

Nik's brows furrowed and a smile crossed his face as he bit his bottom lip, "How is it you can be so wise and yet so daft at the same time?"

Sam's jaw dropped in shock at his statement, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nik's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh as he watched Sam try not to smile at him, "It means, _**pot**_, meet kettle."

Sam shifted on the couch, suddenly uncomfortable with where this conversation had turned. She turned back around with her back to the cushions, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you can't con me, Sam, I know you too well now," Nik teased.

"You think so," Sam turned back to him with a devilish grin and the mischievous glint of challenge clear in her amber eyes?

Nik laughed again, "Yes, and nice try, but I won't let you change the subject that easily either."

Sam frowned. _Damn. He did know her too well_, she thought.

"Look, no lectures, okay? I just think you could benefit from the same advice you've given me. I know you love him," Sam had her poker face on now, admitting nothing so Nik filled in the blanks, "Jason. I have to admit I didn't believe Emily at first. She told me that first year after the New Year's Eve party she'd seen sparks between you and her brother, but I thought she was just another woman in love that couldn't help see romance wherever she looked." Sam was surprised by this admission. Emily had never mentioned anything to her, but she had always seemed very supportive of her friendship with Jason.

"After seeing you there for him day in and day out last year when he almost died and then again when we all believed Michael had been killed I finally got it. I saw what Emily knew from the moment she first saw you two together. You're in love with each other," Nik said it out loud and hearing those words, that they were in love with each other, nearly broke her heart all over again. Jason couldn't possibly be in love with her like she'd hoped.

She looked down and swallowed her pain, "He isn't in love with me, Nik. He's marrying someone else, the mother of his child."

Sam could barely get the words out without choking on them. Nik wanted to pummel Emily's brother for being such a fool, "He doesn't love Elizabeth either. At least not the way you _**should**_ love the woman you're about to marry."

Nik wasn't sure why he was telling her this? The idea of his cousin getting herself mixed up in Jason's dangerous lifestyle scared the hell out of him, but he couldn't take that pain in her eyes. If revealing this truth took that pain away for even one moment, it was worth it. She was right. Neither Emily, or Sam could make informed decisions about the men they loved without all the information.

"What makes you think he isn't in love with her," Sam really wanted to know, because Jason's lasts words to her, "_She's not the woman I love or want to marry!"_ were now ringing clear in her ears once again.

"He hasn't told me directly, but I've spent enough time around them to see it first hand. He doesn't look at her like a man in love, the way he looks at you," Nik told her confidently.

"Jason made his choice," Sam didn't have the strength to deny she was in love with him by saying they were only friends.

Nik nodded, "He did, but if you knew Jason you would know he didn't feel he had much of a choice."

"What are you saying, Nik, that Jason's only marrying Elizabeth because of the baby?"

Nik sipped his second scotch, "I believe he cares for Elizabeth..._**as a friend**_ and if there were no baby, there would be no wedding. Call it chivalrous, or honorable; old-fashioned, or asinine; but he believes two parents should raise their child together under one roof. It's something he was denied as a child and I have a feeling it's why he feels so strongly about giving that to his own."

"I'm still not convinced he's only marrying her for the sake of the baby, but I completely understand why he would want to give that to his son or daughter. I could never do anything that might break up an innocent child's family," Sam told him, brokenly.

Nik shook his head softly, "Like I said, few men ever really deserve a truly good woman like you. I still think you owe him the truth though, Sam."

Sam cringed and Nik could tell she'd taken about as much as she could take today, "I'll make you a deal," he offered?

Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What kind of deal?"

"You come clean with Jason before his wedding and I'll do the same with Emily," he wagered?

Sam shook her stubborn little head, "No deal."

She got up to place her empty glass over on the bar. It was getting awfully late and suddenly she felt like she could sleep for days.

"Come on, Sam. I know you and if you let him marry her without telling him you'll always live with that regret," Nik doubted she'd admit it, but he knew it was true.

"Better to live with that regret, than the regret of ruining an innocent baby's family before it even gets a chance to enjoy it," Sam countered.

Nik shook his head, "That's just it. I'm afraid that is exactly what Jason is too stubborn to see. One day and I'd bet that day comes a lot sooner than later, probably when he sees you moving on with your life without him, he's going to regret his decision. He'll grow to resent Elizabeth and his life with her, because it isn't a life with you and that child will suffer as a result of it. Jason does love you, Sam. I've come to believe he loves you very much and yes, he should be fighting for you just like I should be fighting for Emily...like I know she would fight for me, but fear can seriously impede your judgment. Trust me, I know. Jason should have told you about Elizabeth months ago. I think he didn't out of fear of losing you. He shouldn't be marrying another woman when he's in love with someone else, but again I believe fear of failing his child pushed him into this poor choice as well. The most amazing thing about a love that is as true as what I have with Emily and what I think you may have with Jason is that when one falters, the other is there to take on the fight and keep one another and your love...standing strong. Jason made a mistake, Sam, but if you really do love him. Truly love him, you need to help him fight..fight his fear."

Sam was speechless. She wiped at the corners of her eyes and simply nodded once.

Nik smiled softly at his cousin, feeling her pain to his very depths as her pain was his own, "So then we have a deal? You'll be honest with Jason about how you really feel before he marries Elizabeth and I'll do the same with Emily?"

Sam nodded again and spoke in a near whisper, "Deal."

Sam took his drink from him and finished it. Nik huffed with a slight smile, opting to change the subject, "So about what Alexis said before about the holidays..."

Sam sat the empty glass on the end table, "I want to do the holidays up even bigger this year to make the memories even more special. We should create a list of experiences to share as a family."

Nik nodded adamantly, "I agree. We should get together soon to plan it all out. I'll fill Emily in on everything that's going on and maybe you could feel Alexis out for a few ideas on how she'd like to celebrate this year?"

"Sounds good, I think we should definitely involve Alexis in the planning. It'll help keep her focused on the positive, but I'd love for us to come up with a few surprises for her and the girls too," Sam suggested.

"I think you're right. We can discuss our plans with her further tomorrow," Nik agreed.

"Speaking of plans for tomorrow, I better get going. I have a few things I want to get ready before Kristina's sleep over and I invited Michael this morning as well, so I guess I better call Carly to make sure it's alright," Sam stood to go.

Nik stood and gave Sam a hug, "Carly...good luck with that."

"She's not so bad...sometimes," Sam shrugged with a smile.

Nik shook his head, "If you say so. Listen, I'm on my way to the Quartermaine mansion to see Emily, may I offer you a ride to the marina?"

"Sure, that would be good," Sam nodded, and then Nik and Sam grabbed their coats and made their way down to the launch.

*********

Sam spent all of ten minutes alone aboard her boat before deciding to leave again. She attempted to busy herself by making a list of supplies for the short trip she planned for Michael and Krissy, but that only took a few minutes and then she was once again alone with only thoughts of her mother and Jason for company. She thought of giving Coop a call. She was curious to see his new place, but she felt all talked out. It would have to wait for another day. She just wanted to keep busy and there was plenty of work waiting for her at her new office, so she hopped on her bike and headed there instead.

Coop's SUV had been loaded down with with all of the new equipment, office supplies, and accessories Sam purchased to make the place feel more established. He'd helped carry them up in the freight elevator before they left for lunch, but she'd been too hungry to bother taking anything out of it's boxes or bags. She did this now.

Although the kitchenette and bathroom appeared clean, Sam gave them a thorough cleaning of her own as well. She plugged the new microwave in and centered it in the small niche between the cabinets above the counter-top. She unpacked her new coffee maker and set it up next to the bagel toaster. She washed the new 4 piece serving set of dinnerware and silverware in the sink near the now stocked fridge and laid them out to dry on a dish towel.

She continued about these mundane tasks, happy for the distraction. There was something oddly comforting in filling the new stapler with staples, organizing the drawer caddy full of pens and supplies, filling the file cabinets with hanging folders and hooking up the new phones among other little odd jobs. There were so many larger things beyond her control. It felt good to establish order in her own little world even in such a tiny little way.

When she'd finished almost everything, she decided to take a break and give Carly a call. Her first few encounters with Carly had been...rough. The woman definitely had a talent for being rude, though she'd never been cruel to her like Sam knew she was capable of after witnessing a run in with her and Robin. Carly had been vicious and Sam had wondered what in the hell Robin had ever done to piss her off so bad? She kind of understood once Jason filled her in, but she couldn't help feel a little bad for Robin too.

Sam eventually learned Carly was just extremely territorial when it came to those she loved, especially Jason and Sonny. Carly marked her territory, so to speak, and Sam did her best to keep the peace without allowing her to bully Sam out of Jason's life. Carly tried at first, but after seeing Jason through his illness she'd backed off just a bit and after the kidnapping everything seemed to change overnight.

Sam wasn't really sure if Carly finally accepted Sam in Jason's life, or if she was just still too affected by grieving for her son? At any rate, while they weren't friends...they weren't enemies either and Sam was thankful for it. She needed some peace in her life and Hurricane Carly was something she was a force she was glad wasn't directed against her anymore.

"Corinthos Residence," Carly answered.

"Hi there, Carly. It's me, Sam," she hoped she hadn't caught Carly in a bad mood. She sounded a bit put off.

"Sam? Hi. What's up," Carly was suddenly very curious to know why Sam of all people would be calling?

"Well, I ran into Michael this afternoon at Kelly's and I mentioned I bought a new boat. Michael was really excited to see it, so I was wondering if maybe I could borrow him for a short little weekend trip for him and Krissy," Sam inquired?

"So, you're back in town? That's great. I'm glad Michael got a chance to see you today. He's really missed you. I don't think it would be a problem, but I need to run it past Sonny first. When did you want him," Carly's diabolical mind began to run wild?

"I'm picking Kristina up tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to leave port by tomorrow evening and have them both home by Sunday afternoon," Sam was surprised Carly mentioned Michael missing her. She was usually reluctant to admit her son cared for anyone other than her, Sonny, Jason, Morgan and Kristina and Molly.

"Alright. Let me give Sonny a call and I'll call you back and let you know in a bit," Carly assured her.

"Thanks, Carly. I really missed him too," Sam admitted softly.

Carly allowed herself to smile at that heartfelt confession, but only because she knew Sam would never see it, "I'll talk with you soon, Sam. Goodbye."

"Bye," Sam said and hung up.

She was starting to get excited again about this little adventure with the kids. She'd planned this mini-trip the second night she owned the boat, but at that point it was with four passengers in mind...Krissy, Michael, Jason and herself. She wanted to enlist them as her new crew and teach them all about boating and instill the love of the sea in them as her father had for her and she had for Danny. She'd imagined already having confessed her feelings to Jason and him for her. They would exhaust Michael and Krissy during the day with one fun learning task after another and then tuck them in at night before Jason carried her off to their bed to make love. The memory stung and she wiped her eyes. _Back to work_, she told herself.

*********

Jason just stood there speechless as his once beloved little nephew threw him under the bus with Liz. Speechless wasn't an unusual status for him admittedly, but this time he didn't even have words forming silently in his head.

"Really, Uncle Jas, it's okay. You should take Elizabeth home and I'll go home with Max," Michael insisted.

Crap. Now what was he going to do? He'd already said he didn't have time to drop both of them off before a meeting with Bernie and offered for Max to drop Elizabeth off while he took Michael back to Greystone Manor. He figured Elizabeth would want to talk about their argument earlier and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

Now, here his nephew was switching it up on him and it wasn't like he could now say he'd take them both to avoid alone time with her. _Damn._ At least this proved one thing, Elizabeth was dead wrong when she accused Michael of acting out against her. If Michael didn't like her, there was no way he'd suggest Jason spend more time with her.

"Thank you, Michael. Jason, you don't have a problem with that...do you," Elizabeth wasn't sure what his hesitancy was about, but she didn't like it?

Jason sighed and pursed his lips to avoid frowning, "No, Elizabeth. It's fine. I'll just call Max up and then we'll go."

Elizabeth smiled inside. Yes, she thought, Michael was quickly learning just how things were going to be from now on. He was learning his place, behind her and the baby.

Michael smiled openly, thinking if they only knew what he was really smiling about...

*********

Carly smiled at a pleasantly surprised Milo with a hey there as she passed him to walk into her husband's office. After two weeks of refusing to listen to his excuses and not having the strength or desire to fight him, she was ready to talk. Actually, she was ready to make a deal.

Sonny looked up from the report in front of him with a smile upon seeing his wife. It was the first time she'd initiated any kind of interaction between them in weeks. He wasn't too sure whether he should be happy for this visit or preparing for battle? The look on her face suggested...both.

"It's good to see you. You look good. What brings you by," Sonny inquired?

It felt a little awkward to feel so nervous around his wife.

"I wasn't aware I needed a reason to visit my husband," Carly couldn't help throw a bit of animosity his way. She was mostly over the anger, but it still hurt that he and Jason hadn't trusted her with the truth. Even more so that Elizabeth Spencer was the one to break the news to her. She'd had to stand there emotionless, not daring to give the bitch the satisfaction of enjoying her pain, while the sorry excuse of a woman gloated about marrying her best friend and having his child.

"I'm glad to hear you still think of me that way," Sonny smiled, flashing half his dimples.

Carly bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her smile and narrowed her eyes at him. Why was it so damn hard to stay mad at this man?

"I'm tired of this distance between us. I don't like it," Carly admitted.

"I don't like it either," Sonny stepped around his desk and approached her cautiously.

"You hurt me, Sonny, and it still hurts to know you weren't honest with me. When we got back together this last time we swore to each other there would be no more secrets. I've lived up to that promise these past two years. It's been hard, don't think it hasn't, but I haven't lied to you. Not once, whether directly or by omission. Yes, the truth hurt, but what hurt more was knowing you and Jason had this conversation and decided I couldn't be trusted with the truth. _**You**_ and _**Jason**_, the two people I trust more than anyone in this world," she was getting it all out, everything she hadn't had the heart left to say when she found out a few weeks ago.

Sonny swallowed and nodded seriously, "I get that, I do, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I wasn't straight with you the way you've been with me, but I really felt like I owed it to Jason to let him come to you when he was ready. If I could change it now, I would. I'd keep talking to him until he realized you deserved to know the same as me."

Carly stood with her hands in the pockets of her black dress coat and studied his face carefully. She could see he meant it. She blinked her tears away and let out a little breath with a nod.

"Apology accepted. Now, would you like to know how you can make it up to me," Carly's sly grin spread slowly across her lips?

"I can think of more than a few ways I'd love to make it up to you," Sonny grinned and stepped closer.

Carly ignored the way her heart sped up when he looked at her like that, "I'm serious, Sonny. I'm willing to give you a pass this _**one**_ time, but only if you'll agree to help me with something."

He wasn't sure why, but he felt like the happy part was over and it was now time to prepare for battle, "Help with what?"

"Sam called. She's back in town and she's invited Kristina and Michael to spend the weekend with her on her new boat," Carly began to lay the groundwork.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure they'll have a great time," Sonny was uncertain where this was headed, so he remained noncommittal.

"Yes, I'm sure they will, but you know, they'd have an even better time if Jason was with them," Carly pointed out in her most innocent tone.

"If Sam wanted Jason to come, I'm sure she'd invite him," Sonny answered, leaning back against his desk.

"No, she wouldn't," Carly exasperated, "I'm sure Alexis couldn't wait to tell Sam about Jason's engagement and the gold digger's meal ticket last night. She'll be too stubborn to admit her feelings now, she's like me that way, and that's why we need to help them along. Jason loves her, Sonny. He's _**in**_ love with her, he's just too brainwashed by that tramp and his confounded sense of honor to admit how he feels and go after who he really wants...who he really belongs with," Carly purred the last words as she sauntered up next to him and ran her fingers under the lapels of his suit jacket against his firm chest.

Sonny groaned, "Oh, Carly...no. N.O. Jason and Sam would _**not**_ appreciate us meddling. They need to work this out on their own. It's not our business," he tried to stick to his guns here?

Carly pouted. Admittedly she hadn't been in favor of letting Sam into her tightly woven inner circle when she showed up two years ago, but things were different now, "Jason will thank us once he's finally with a woman that loves him and appreciates him for _**him**_ and doesn't want him to change. She's resilient, Sonny, and she's no saint. She can handle his life. Doesn't Jason deserve someone to make him as happy as I make you?"

Sonny grinned at Carly's total lack of shame and shook his head at her, but he had to admit his wife made a few good points. He'd never understand what Jason saw in Elizabeth Webber, Spencer, or whatever the hell she went by these days? She would never fit into his world and Sonny had told him as much. It was a conversation between the two men that had put a small crack in the dam of their friendship.

Carly smiled devilishly and pulled the ace from her sleeve and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Just say yes, Sonny. If _**you**_ say yes, then _**I'll**_ say yes...all...night...long."

She kissed on his neck just below his ear between the last words and Sonny knew right then and there he would agree to anything. He hadn't been with his wife in way too long.

He pulled her lips to his and kissed her senseless. She pulled back, "So, do we have a deal?"

Sonny nodded, too wrapped up in his desire, "Deal," and pulled her back to deepen the kiss and after a passionate round of lovemaking, Carly fixed her dress as Sonny pulled her into his lap, "So, what does this plan of yours have me doing exactly?"

Page 20 of 20 Created: 2011-02-07 Updated: 2011-02-13 Words: 7985 Characters: 42394


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks for the comments! They inspire me to write faster. Starting next update JaSam will now be front & center for the most part...finally :)

**7.**

Jason's emotions were all over the place by the time he'd dropped Liz off, but mostly he felt guilty, trapped and torn. He knew he didn't love her the way he loved Sam. He'd also realized he would never love her that way, but they were good friends and he really believed he owed it to his child to try and make it work with his or her mother. In theory this was the most logical choice to him. It was the right thing to do, but in practice it just felt wrong. Any future that didn't include Sam by his side...was just wrong.

As he'd suspected, and dreaded, Liz brought up their argument earlier at Kelly's where she'd insisted Michael deliberately spilled the drink. She reasoned Michael was probably threatened of her relationship with his uncle and maybe even a little jealous of the baby. She said it was only natural for a child to have those kinds of fears, but it wasn't alright to allow him to act out. Jason didn't disagree that Michael sometimes misbehaved, but his nephew swore to him it was an accident and he believed him. Michael never lied to him. End of story.

To his relief Liz hadn't tried to win the argument again, but she still managed to make him feel guilty. She pointed out siding with Michael over her in front of him made her out to be the bad guy. Even Emily hadn't stood up for her. Not only that, but the way he abruptly dismissed her feelings without even considering them made her feel like he didn't value her. He wanted to point out she was the one that chose to have the conversation in front of Michael when she accused him, but she was crying and he didn't want to make it worse.

Tears always got to him whether it was his mom, sister, Carly, Robin, or her. Yet none of their tears tore at his heart more than Sam's or Micheal's, so when Michael swore to him it was an accident with tears in his eyes Jason just couldn't believe Elizabeth's accusation. She didn't know Michael like he and Emily, so it wasn't really her fault. He apologized for hurting her and was relieved when she'd dried her eyes. That is, until she brought up a way for him to make it up to her.

She reminded him of their talk earlier about a trip to New York City this weekend to find an engagement ring. Jason felt that familiar tightening in his chest as he had in the baby store and it was hard to breathe again, but he couldn't exactly say no. He told her he'd have to check with Sonny first, because he wasn't sure he could get away from work. It wasn't a total lie. He did need to keep a close eye on his new cop loving neighbor.

Normally when he needed to clear his head he raced off for a long drive on his bike, but he'd done this a lot lately and it just didn't seem to be working. Before he knew it his SUV was headed down that long familiar drive. He cringed at the thought of voluntarily visiting the Quartermaine nuthouse, but he kind of just wanted to talk it out with someone. He wished he could talk it out with Sam, but she was part of the very thing he needed to figure out. He usually talked things out with Sonny, but Sonny had made it perfectly clear how he felt about Elizabeth and Jason wanted to talk to someone he knew cared for all three of them. Emily loved him, Elizabeth and Sam. She would have all their best interests at heart.

"Jason, _**what**_ a nice surprise," Emily smiled as he entered the terrace doors.

Jason preferred to sneak in unannounced. He also loved that particular entrance, because it trailed through Lila's rose garden and even when the winter winds allowed no rose to bloom he still felt his grandmother's presence as he walked by. He wished she were still alive. She'd know just what to say to him now.

"Hey, Em," Emily's face grew concerned as she took in the tiny tells indicating her brother was struggling with something.

"What is it, Jas? Is everyone alright," she hoped nothing bad had happened?

"Everyone's okay," he quickly reassured, then shrugged, "Just wondering if you had a minute?"

"Of course! Nikolas just called to say he's on his way, but I always have time for my big brother. What's going on," she noticed him anxiously eye the doors that led to the foyer, "It's just the two of us, aside from Alice and Cook. Mom and Dad are at the hospital. Grandfather and Tracy are at ELQ and Luke is...heaven only knows. So, how can I help," Emily wanted to know?

Jason gave her a half smile as he sat on the edge of the chair, forearms resting on his denim-clad thighs. Emily sat near him on the sofa, soft compassion alight in her eyes.

Jason swallowed, "I'm not sure where to start?"

"Well, if I asked you to name the person or thing most troubling you right now what would it be," she wondered? It was a starting point, at least.

Jason didn't even need a second's pause before answering, "Sam."

Emily nodded, "I couldn't help notice the way you watched her at lunch today."

"She didn't even acknowledge me when she walked by on her way out. I was looking right at her, but she wouldn't even look at me," there was no anger when he spoke, only sadness.

"I'm sorry, Jas. Did you two have a fight," she _had_ thought it odd Sam never asked her once the night before about her brother, but Emily figured Jason had told her the news and didn't want to bring up a hurtful topic at her sister's celebration?

Jason nodded and proceeded to tell her exactly how Sam found out about his engagement and the baby, "Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry she found out that way. How terrible it must have been...for both of you."

He swallowed, "I messed up, Em. I've never seen her look so hurt, not...not when I was the cause of it. I should have told her weeks ago."

Emily couldn't help agree with him, "Yes, but regret is a waste of energy. The best thing you can do now is to learn from this mistake and focus on making it right. Have you spoken with Sam since her encounter with you and Elizabeth on the docks?"

Again he nodded, "Last night when she got home."

"I take it from the cold shoulder she gave you today, things didn't go too well," Emily hedged?

"I wanted to apologize and I tried to explain..." Jason pressed his elbows into his thighs as the sentence trailed and he rubbed his hands over his face.

"wanted to...tried to, but did you? Did you apologize, or explain," Emily prodded softly?

Jason shook his head, "I started to, but then I kind of..._**froze**_ and by the time I unfroze it was too late."

Emily frowned, "Too late? Why?"

"Her boyfriend showed up," Jason told her and Emily struggled to quickly recover from the way her jaw dropped in a most unladylike way.

"Sam has a boyfriend? Since when," Emily wanted to know? This was the very first she'd heard of this development.

Jason shrugged, "Since last August? He showed up last night on her boat and after seeing her allover him I just excused myself quietly. They didn't seem to notice."

"No way does Sam McCall have a boyfriend," Emily shook her head. She wouldn't believe it.

Jason nodded, "They were having lunch together at Kelly's. Looked pretty comfortable with each other too."

"Nope, I'm sorry, but Jason there is no way Sam is dating someone unless that someone is you," Emily stated confidently!

"Me," Jason questioned, wondering if his little sister knew something he didn't?

Emily was nervous all of the sudden that she'd said too much. She feared no matter what she did she would betray at least one of her friends, but not saying something at this point might do more harm than good. Jason had come to her for advice about Sam and as hard as Jason was to read, every instinct she had told her he was conflicted over his feelings for Sam and marrying Elizabeth. She needed to convince her brother to admit his true feelings first to himself and then to Sam and Elizabeth. Yes. Someone was bound to get hurt, but she decided it was in all three of their best interests if Jason faced this before the wedding rather than after.

"Sam has never said anything, but I can see it when she looks at you. She loves you, Jason, and you love her. Don't you," Emily hoped he would finally admit his feelings for her?

"Of course I love Sam. She's my best friend," Jason shifted uncomfortably. To admit he was _in_ love with her out loud was to betray the promise he'd made to his child, but to deny it was to lie to his own heart.

"What about Elizabeth," Emily asked?

"She's a very good friend. She's having my baby. Of course I care for her," Jason answered.

"So, you _**care**_ for Elizabeth, but you _**love**_ Sam. I think that says a lot about what's really in your heart."

Jason remained silent and looked down.

Emily continued cautiously, "You owe it to both Sam and Elizabeth to be honest with how you really feel and above all, Jason, you need to follow your heart or you'll never be truly happy."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Jason confessed as innocently and sadly as if he were a small boy in a custody battle between parents.

Emily's face and tone softened for her brother, "Ignoring the choice won't stop anyone from getting hurt. In fact, it may end up hurting everyone. Sam, because you walked away from real love. Elizabeth, because you don't love her the way every wife deserves. You, because you refused to follow your heart and ultimately, your child. Jason you know from experience with Michael...kids _**know**_ when there is tension in a relationship. Do you really want to subject your child to a home where you may very likely end up resenting it's mother for keeping you from the woman you really love?"

Jason thought hard about what she'd just said. His gut told him Emily was right. He could already feel himself resenting not just Elizabeth, but his innocent child as well. He'd stuffed those feelings down since he found out about the baby, but now that Sam was here and he saw her slipping away from him before his very eyes...he couldn't push the feelings down anymore and it scared him to think he could resent his own baby.

"I just feel like I owe it to my son or daughter to at least try to give them a home with two parents that love them," Jason confessed.

"And who's to say you couldn't if you chose Sam? She loves you, Jason, enough to love any child of yours too and that baby would be so blessed to grow up surrounded in all that love. I know you have your doubts and fears, but there are plenty of parents that aren't together as a couple. It doesn't stop them from being great parents. I know you and Elizabeth are dedicated to doing the very best for this little one, but honestly the best gift you can give any child is a sense that they are safe and loved. Now, think of how your love for Sam makes you feel and then try and imagine just how safe and loved your baby would feel to share it," Emily urged.

Jason nodded as he tried to process everything his little sis told him. He couldn't help the way his heart swelled with love thinking of Sam with his baby. Emily seemed convinced Sam could accept his child with another woman, but he wasn't so sure? It felt like he'd be asking too much of her. He wasn't even convinced Emily was right about Sam having the same feelings for him that he had for her, "Thanks, Emily. You've given me a lot to think about. I'm not sure of much right now, but the one thing I do know is that I've never loved anyone more than I love Sam."

Emily smiled softly. She was so relieved to hear him finally admit what she'd suspected for a long time, "Well, that's a good place to start, Jason. A love that strong doesn't come around very often, if ever, and if that isn't something worth fighting for I don't know what is?"

Jason stood to leave and Emily hugged him goodbye. Nik pulled his head back around the corner just before Jason looked up. He'd only heard the tail end of their conversation, but it was enough to tell him he'd been right in his advice to Sam. Jason loved her every bit as much as Sam loved him and Emily had been right. A love that strong was worth fighting for. Nikolas was even more determined now after his talk with Sam to fight for Emily as hard as he knew Emily would fight for him.

Sam was straightening her framed PI license on the wall to the right of her desk when she heard someone enter. She'd centered it between two other matching black frames that formed a horizontal line an inch above her eye level. The other two frames held 8x10 black and white photos.

Coop had taken the first photograph while messing around with her camera as they worked his case. It was a candid shot of Sam's profile as she stood before a whiteboard with her thumb under her chin and index finger over her lips studying a list in her other hand while Spinelli hovered over his laptop in the foreground at a desk filled with half-empty Chinese food containers, a bag of barbecue chips, and a couple bottles of orange soda.

The second photo was of Sam and Spinelli with the family they'd helped after solving their first big case. In it Sam and Cooper stood arm in arm smiling bright, his sister Sarah at his other side with her husband next to her and Spinelli balancing precariously on one leg, arms flailing, as he'd tried to make it before the timer went off. He kind of looked like a geek version of Superman in that pose. All that was missing was the cape. It made her smile every time she looked at it.

"Hello," a little voice called out, "Anyone here?"

Sam gave a final adjustment to the license, twisted her mouth uncertain it was straight yet, then shrugged and made her way out to the front.

"_**Hey**_, Michael," Sam said surprised, "What brings you by?"

No sooner had she asked than Max rounded the front office door with a giant gift basket wrapped with a silver threaded black bow. Michael smiled wide, "Aunt Emily told us you're a PI now. She told us you opened this new office. She says you've moved to Port Charles for good and I," Max cleared his throat and threw Michael a knowing smile, "err Max and I, _**we**_, wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh my. Well, you certainly did surprised me! Michael, Max," Sam said accepting the basket from Max and looking it over appreciatively, "This is wonderful! Thank you, both of you," Sam said genuinely as she held their gaze.

Max blushed and was the first to look away, "You're very welcome. Congratulations Ms. McCall. It was Micheal's idea to surprise you," he confessed.

Michael grinned, "Yea, but it was Max's idea to put the gift basket together from stuff at dad and Uncle Jason's coffee shop."

"Well, you two make a great team and Max, I've told you, it's just Sam," he nodded with a shy smile as she checked out the items, "I see all my favorite Corinthos-Morgan coffee beans, and a few I've been meaning to try, a mini Cuisinart coffee grinder, those amazing shortbread cookies, oh and I _**love**_ this gourmet chocolate, and is that a fresh loaf of my favorite banana nut bread," Sam asked to their delight?

"Milo just pulled it out of the oven before we left. He said we couldn't put a gift basket together for you without it," Michael explained.

"Well, please, make sure and thank him for me. Oh and I love the black and silver Corinthos-Morgan Coffee mugs and stainless steel to go cups...two each...awesome," Sam really was very touched, "This is incredibly thoughtful, you guys," she told them as she sat the heavy basket on the desk in the receptionist area.

"So, would you like the grand tour," she offered?

Micheal nodded excitedly, "Yea," and Max added, "Sure, as long as we aren't keeping you."

"No, are you kidding? I'd love to show you around," Sam led them on a little tour and told them of the few remaining plans she had for the waiting area.

Michael had lots of questions about her work and thought it had to be the coolest job ever by the time she was done answering. They'd been there for about ten minutes when Michael turned to Max, "I need to talk with Sam...in private."

Max's brows furrowed in amusement as he looked to Sam who appeared curious, but nodded, then he nodded to Michael and stepped outside Sam's private office and closed her door behind him.

Sam wondered why he suddenly seemed so serious, "So, Michael, what did you need to talk about?"

It occurred to her that maybe he was still worried she might tell on him for catching him laughing earlier in the diner?

Micheal's plan was working flawlessly so far. He'd arranged it so that Max would be the one to take him home so he could persuade him to stop by Sam's office. He was worried and needed to talk to her, but he didn't want his Uncle Jason to know. He really wanted to surprise Sam too though, so he was happy she liked the gift.

"You said a few minutes ago that when a client hires you, it's secret. Right," he inquired cautiously?

Sam was puzzled. She nodded and motioned for him to sit at one of the chairs in front of her desk as she sat next to him in the other, "That's right. I keep the identity of my clients confidential."

She had no idea where this was going?

"That's good," Michael nodded, "because I want to hire you!"

Sam laughed, but when she saw Michael was all business her laughter faded, "You're serious?"

Michael nodded, "I don't know how this works, cuzzz...I've never hired anyone before. Do I pay you now, or later? Is what I tell you secret if I haven't paid you yet?"

"Michael," Sam shook her head, "you don't have to pay me. If you need something, I'm here to help," Sam assured him.

Michael shook his head, "Nope. I want this to be official," he said reaching into his coat pocket, "and don't worry. I think I've got enough to cover it."

Micheal pulled out a stack of one hundred dollars bills causing Sam to blink to make sure her eyes weren't betraying her, "Michael, this is a lot of money," it was two bank-wrapped stacks of $10,000.00, "Where did you get all this money from?"

She knew his parents were loaded, but they'd never allow Michael anywhere near this kind of cash.

Suddenly Micheal's eyes focused on something behind her and he cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes, "That picture is crooked."

Sam turned back to see he was right, then caught herself before being totally distracted, "Nice try. Now, I'll ask again. Where did you get the money?"

Michael sighed deep. She was good. As good as his Uncle Jason. He'd made the right choice to hire her. He briefly wondered if the tears would work on Sam too, but then felt guilty for lying to his uncle even though his uncle started it by lying to him first. Sam hadn't tattled on him earlier though, so he decided not to lie again, "Petty cash drawer," Michael shrugged and fidgeted a bit nervously in his seat, "So, is it enough?"

Petty cash drawer...petty cash drawer...it took her a minute, "Oh my gaw, Michael, did you steal this from your Uncle Jason's petty cash drawer?"

She remembered Jason showing her the drawer in his desk in case she needed anything last Spring when she was helping him search for Michael.

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it," Michael argued.

Sam gave him a knowing look, "Does Jason know you took it?"

Michael swallowed hard and shifted his eyes guiltily from hers for a second before returning his gaze, "Well, no, but it's there for emergencies and trust me _**this**_ is an _**emergency**_," he exclaimed!

"Morgan," Jason answered. He was back in his SUV having just left the Quartermaine's.

"It's me. I've got something I need your help with," Sonny began.

"Sure. What's up?" he hoped it wasn't more trouble with Alcazar, or that useless bacon lover living across the hall from him now?

"Well, I need to ask you a favor. It's for Carly, it's about Michael," Sonny continued.

"What's going on? Are Michael and Carly alright," he'd just left his nephew so he felt he was probably okay, but every since the kidnapping he'd learned just how quickly it could all go bad?

"Yea, yea, there fine, Jas. I just saw them both. Carly was just here actually and Milo says Michael stopped by with Max...something about a gift for Sam? I don't know, but they left to drop it off a little while ago. Anyhow, it's about this weekend. Sam invited Michael and Kristina on a weekend trip on her boat. They leave tomorrow evening and return Sunday afternoon," Sonny explained.

"Yea, Michael mentioned at lunch today Sam invited him. I didn't realize it was an actual trip. I thought she'd have them sleepover one night and maybe cruise the harbor," Jason _really_ wished he was his nephew now. Three nights and three days _alone_ on the water _with Sam_ McCall sounded like heaven right about now.

"Yea, well, that's kind of what has Carly worried. Not that she doesn't trust Sam with Micheal. She does, we both do. We know Sam would do whatever it took to protect him. It's just that, well, this is the first time Carly would be letting him stay anywhere overnight since...since you know," Sonny still had a difficult time thinking about the kidnapping and subsequent memorial service they'd held for Michael when AJ staged his son's death.

Jason swallowed hard and his eyes watered. He'd never _**ever**_ get that picture out of his head of Micheal's still little body lying in the dirt, "Yea," he almost whispered before clearing his throat and speaking again, "What can I do? Should I assign a guard detail for both Michael and Kristina?"

"You read Carly's mind. That's what she asked of me, to send some guards along. She wouldn't come out and say it, you know how stubborn Carly can be," he winked and flashed his dimples at his stubborn wife leaning on his desk in front of him as her face broke out with mock indignation, "but Jas, I think she really wanted _**you**_ to do it. You know, she's been so stressed since it all happened and well, I just don't think she's going to be able to get any sleep at all unless she knows you're with him, keeping him safe. Plus, it would really mean a lot to me if you could look out for both of them while they're away," Sonny wasn't kidding, both he and Carly would feel a lot better if Jason were the one entrusted to his children's safety.

It took Jason about two and a half seconds for his brain to register he just scored a winning ticket aboard Sam's boat _and_ managed to get out of his weekend with Elizabeth before he answered, "Of course, Sonny. I know how hard it's been. I'll escort Michael and Kristina personally. Tell Carly I'll keep him safe. I'll keep all three of them safe."

"Will do. Thanks man, I owe ya," Carly's smile grew and she placed her hand to her mouth to contain her giddy squeal.

Step one of her plan was a success. Besides, she hadn't used Micheal's safety as only a ploy. She really _didn't_ know how she would sleep without him in a room down the hall for _one_ night, let alone _three_? The last eight months since he'd returned, not one night had gone by that she hadn't woken up at some point, usually after the nightmare, to check on both of her boys. The fact that this issue coincided with her anti-Lizibitch agenda was just opportunity knocking...and Carly was nothing if not an opportunist. She was a survivor and she'd fight dirty when needed as long as she and hers came out on top.

"So what time do we need to meet Sam," Jason wondered if she had any idea about any of this yet?

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to call Carly with the details so she can fill Sam in and I'll have her tell Sam to give you a call," Sonny ad-libbed. He hadn't gone over this part of the conversation with Carly before hand and she was now waving her arms about mouthing "No, No!"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "What?"

Carly just put her palm to her face and shook her head. Carly didn't want Sam and Jason having any contact whatsoever and ending up in a fight until they were stuck on a boat together with two little pouting faces to contend with should they decide to change their minds and not follow through with the trip.

"Okay," Jason nodded. He hoped Sam would be okay with it for several reasons. He didn't want her to regret inviting Michael and, as much as he wanted to spend time with her, he didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want either.

"By the way, how'd that thing go earlier," Carly rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to exclude her from "the business."

"Not quite as expected, but I'm handling it," Jason dreaded telling Sonny something he knew he wouldn't want to hear.

"What does that mean," Sonny sat up in his chair?

"Did you know he's close to Sam," Jason started?

"What? _**Our**_ Sam," Jason smiled at the way Sonny always spoke of her like family?

"Yeah, anyway, when I told him you needed the place for Courtney he offered to give the place up no problem. He didn't even want compensation," Jason tried not to sound like he was hard-selling the guy, but he was. There was no way in hell he wanted this guy booted so he could cozy up with Sam at night.

"Seriously," Sonny was a little surprised and wondered what kind of game this guy might be running?

"Yeah," Jason told him, "So listen, Sonny, since he's close to Sam and all I kind of handled it another way."

"How's that," Sonny wondered?

"I told him he could stay," Jason announced.

"You what? What the hell? Jason, I thought you just said he offered to leave," Sonny really wondered if he'd lost his mind?

"I know. I know, but it's Sam, Sonny. Who knows what this guy might really be up to and when I asked him to leave he said Sam had invited him to stay with her as long as he's in town. If he's up to something, I don't want him anywhere near Sam for a bunch of reasons. The first is for her safety, but I mean if she's close to him it's not like I can just take him out. I don't want to hurt her like that. So, I took your own advice. I'm keeping our enemies closer," Jason heard Sonny's deep sigh and knew he had him.

"Alright. I don't like it, but I trust you to handle it. I wouldn't want to hurt Sam either, but if he's out for us..." Sonny left the statement unfinished, but Jason heard it loud and clear.

"Then I'll do what I have to do. For right now though, I plan on putting a guard on my door again 24/7. I want to keep tabs on his comings and goings and all his visitors," Jason had decided.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sonny agreed.

Carly had been getting bored listening to "business" and had busied her hands and mouth with other things, namely the soft spot on Sonny's neck and the curls at the back of his head as she unbuttoned his shirt for the second time in less than two hours.

"Uh, listen, something just came up. I gotta go," Sonny ended leaving Jason hanging. He must have been wrong, but he thought he'd heard Sonny moan before he hung up? Jason shook it off, relieved he hadn't gotten much of a fight out of Sonny. He knew the issue wasn't over though, Sonny would ride his ass until this _Coop_ guy's true agenda was discovered.

"Okay, Micheal, why don't you start from the beginning. What's this emergency about," Sam was getting worried? She hadn't seen him so upset since he'd come to talk to her about his bad dreams after the kidnapping.

"You promise to take the case," Michael asked?

"Well, let's just here what you have to say first. There may not be any reason to hire me, maybe it's all just a misunderstanding," Sam reasoned, though she had no idea what or who could have generated this level of concern in him?

"No way. She thinks I don't understand, because I'm just a kid, but I do. She's a fake and a liar," Sam was shocked to hear him talk that strongly and negatively.

"Michael, that's a pretty nasty accusation to make against someone without proof. Who is it you think is lying to you," Sam was beginning to think she knew after putting his anger now together with his actions earlier against the nurse?

"Elizabeth, Uncle Jason's leach," Michael repeated innocently, but with the same venom he'd overheard his mother use.

Sam nearly gasped, "Michael!"

Michael shrugged, "That's what mom called her. What's a leach anyway? I mean, I know what a leach is. They're bloodsuckers, but why would mom call her a leach?"

Sam shook her head. She could only imagine how pleased Carly had been to learn Jason was marrying and starting a family without her, "I'm not sure, but let's get back to why you think she lied."

"First of all, she's fake. She pretends to be all interested in me and want to get to know me, but only when Uncle Jason's around. When it's me and Aunt Emily, or just me, she doesn't even say a word to me," he explained with passion.

"Okay," Sam didn't like the sound of that, but she was trying to remain objective.

"And she pretends like she's this nice person to everyone, but she's not Sam. She's mean. Mean like the wicked witch mean," he continued, his face red now.

Alarm bells were ringing now, "How is she mean, Micheal? Has she ever hurt you?"

Sam couldn't believe Jason would ever let anyone capable of hurting a child into his life or his nephews, but something had to have happened to get Michael this upset.

"She never hit me, if that's what you mean," Michael answered. He trusted Sam, but Elizabeth's threat had really scared him. What if she found out somehow he'd told on her? He didn't want to be separated from his family again. He'd been away from them for so long when AJ took him and he never wanted to leave them again.

"I'm glad to hear it, but that's not the only way to hurt someone. Sometimes words can hurt worse than fists," Sam told him and the way Michael hung his head and his eyes filled with tears told her those suspicions were right.

Sam leaned over and took Micheal's hand and gave it a little shake, "Hey," she drooped her head down to meet his eyes, "You know you can trust me, right? I love you, Micheal, and I won't let anything happen to you. You can tell me what happened."

"She knows," he whispered without looking up.

Sam frowned, "Knows what?"

"She said she saw me laughing from a reflection. She knows I spilled the drink on purpose. I didn't admit it, but she knows anyway and she told me I better be nice and no more stunts or else..." Micheal sighed. His little heart was beating fast. He was scared.

Sam gave his hand a gentle squeeze and spoke as calmly as she could. Her heart was breaking at the site of him. He looked terrified, "Or else what?"

He looked up into her warm brown eyes and could see how much she loved him. It was the same way his mom, dad and Uncle Jason looked at him sometimes and they'd do anything to protect him. He knew Sam would too.

He took a deep breath, "Or else she would convince Uncle Jason to have my parents send me far away to military school, but Sam I don't want to go away again. AJ took me away and I don't want to leave my mom and dad or Uncle Jason or my brothers and sisters, but she said Uncle Jason still loves me he just loves her and the baby more and he'll trust them not me, because she said they're his _**real**_ family," Micheal began to panic a little.

If Micheal weren't so upset, she'd walk out this minute to find that bitch and put her in her place! How dare she play mind games with a child, especially one that involved separating one from his family after he'd just been kidnapped not even a year ago?

"Hey, hey," Sam pulled him into her lap to calm him, not caring that he was almost as big as her.

She hugged his side to her and pressed her lips to the top of his head before looking straight into his eyes, "You listen to me, Micheal, that is never going to happen. Jason would never ever send you away. He loves you, your parents love you, I love you and we all want you around. You made a mistake. It wasn't nice to pull that prank on Elizabeth," she could think of another few choice names for the bitch, "but your family loves you unconditionally and that means we accept you flaws and all, even when you mess up. It doesn't mean you don't deserve some kind of consequences for misbehaving, because you can't go around getting into trouble just because you don't like someone but there's no way we'd ever let you go again. Any of us. Okay," Sam reassured him and waited for him to nod that he understood?

He still didn't look quite convinced. His next words were almost a whisper, "but he lied. Uncle Jason never lied to me before, but he did now...for her. Elizabeth says it proves he loves them more," Sam felt like she'd just been stabbed in the heart. Her eyes teared up and it took a moment for her to find words.

She swallowed, "He's not perfect. Your Uncle Jason makes mistakes too sometimes and I'm sure he feels really bad about not being honest with you. It doesn't mean he loves her more. If anything, I'd say maybe it means he loves you more."

Micheal looked confused, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you and I both know how important Jason feels it is to always tell the truth, right?" Micheal nodded his head, "So, think of how scared he must have been to hurt you in order to go against what he's always believed in...honesty? I bet he's feeling incredibly guilty now for telling that lie, especially to people he loves," Sam finished.

And as much as Sam wanted to stay angry at Jason, she had to admit how crushed he'd looked the night before...how scared he'd been when he begged not to lose her friendship. Jason Morgan never begged. She'd thought it characteristically impossible, until last night. She'd just been to pissed off and hurt to acknowledge it.

"Maybe you're right, but Sam promise me you won't say anything! Please! I'm afraid of what she might do. Maybe you're right, but maybe she'll be able to put some spell on him or something and make him make more mistakes like sending me away," he started to get scared again and Sam knew she had to agree, "Okay. I promise."

She felt his entire body relax against her as he let out a deep breath and nodded, "Thanks, Sam. I knew I could count on you."

It warmed her heart to think just how much trust this little guy had placed in her over the last year. She rubbed his back and gave him another squeeze, "Always, Micheal. I'll always be here for you."

Feeling better and a bit like a baby now that his confidence was back up, Micheal hopped up and returned to his own chair. His little legs dangled back and forth almost touching the floor and Sam smiled. She was glad she seemed able to make him feel better, "So, why don't you tell me exactly what it is you need to hire me for?"

Micheal smiled, "I need you to catch Lizzie Liar in a lie. She's hiding something. I've had a bad feeling about her for months, but after I heard her on the phone this afternoon now I know she's up to something."

"What do you mean? What did you hear," Sam hoped he might have some real dirt at this point, because at this point that bitch was going down one way or another for threatening her...her Micheal?

"Well, Uncle Jason had to go across the hall for business and that's when she told me about, you know, sending me away," Sam nodded, "and then when she was done trying to get me to make a deal her phone rang."

"Who was it," Sam asked?

"She didn't say, but she got this goofy look on her face and her cheeks turned pink like Aunt Emily's when Nikolas says something nice to her.

Sam frowned. It wasn't much, but after everything else she'd heard Sam decided she owed it to Micheal _and_ to Jason to at least check it out.

"Okay, but Micheal sometimes people blush when they get compliments. It doesn't necessarily mean she was doing anything wrong," although Sam wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"Wait! There's more," Micheal told her, "She saw me looking at her so she told the person now wasn't a good time and to meet her after her shift tonight."

"Oh," it still wasn't much, but she figured it was worth tailing her after her shift to see who she was meeting.

"Yea," Micheal grinned slyly, "I knew she was on to me, so I pretended I was tired and went upstairs. She thought she was all alone and that's when I heard her."

"Heard what," oh make it good, make it good, Sam hoped?

"She said 'I've missed you...what about...her?...No. We had a little fight, so Jason won't suspect a thing if I tell him I don't need a ride home tonight...', then she said, 'I love you too.' and hung up.

Wow, remind her to hire this kid as soon as he was legal. He would do the PI industry proud, "Are you sure you heard everything right?"

She had to ask. Her emotions were tied to this now for not only Micheal, but herself and Jason too. She needed to try and remain objective. She needed the truth as much as he did now.

"Positive," Micheal nodded adamantly, "So, are you on the case?"

Sam held out her hand to shake and he accepted it and shook, "I'm on the case!"

"Cool," Micheal grinned.

"Now, about this money that you took without permission," Sam began again.

"I know. It wasn't mine to take, but Sam I didn't know what else to do," Micheal pleaded.

Sam sighed, "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll take the case, but this money goes back."

Micheal started to argue, "but I want to pay you. I won't feel right if it's not a real case."

"Here," Micheal shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill, a lint covered gummy worm and two video game tokens and placed it in her hand, "this is just to start. I can get more from my savings account tomorrow!"

Sam tried to hand it back to him, but he pushed her hand back, "Please, Sam. Please," he begged and she relented, "Okay, but consider this," she held up her closed fist with dollar bill, gummy, and game tokens inside, "payment in full!"

Micheal started to object again, but Sam stopped him and he gave in this time. He could see she had her stubborn face on just like his mom got sometimes. Thinking of his mom got him wondering, "Hey, did you get a chance to ask my mom about this weekend yet?"

"I did," she smiled, "glad he'd given up on insisting on raiding his savings for her," he really was too cute sometimes, "She said it was okay with her, but wanted to ask your dad first. As a matter of fact, she should be calling me sometime soon with his answer."

She barely got the words out when her cell phone began ringing and vibrating against her desk.

"Tell me why you didn't just call and ask Jason yourself again," Sonny asked while buttoning up his shirt for the third time that day?

"Because," Carly explained for the umpteenth time, "First of all, I'm not speaking to Jason right now and second of all, if I had asked him he'd have just accused me of trying to set him up!"

"but it _**is**_ a set up," he chuckled as he tucked his shirt into his pants and buckled his belt.

"Well you know that and I know that, but it doesn't mean I want him to know it," Carly searched her phone book for Sam's number. She considered briefly adding her to speed dial, then shrugged it off. It's not like they were best friends, or anything.

Sam picked up after a couple of rings, "Hey Carly," she answered after checking caller ID.

Micheal could barely sit still he looked so excited about this weekend.

"Sam, hi. I spoke with Sonny and he's says it's fine for Micheal to go and I agreed with him it's just..." Carly hesitated.

"Is there a problem," Sam's brows furrowed and Micheal's smile fell.

"No, well, sort of. I'm not sure. You see, this will be the first time Micheal is away from me since last Spring," Carly still had trouble mentioning the "k" word.

"Carly, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. Of course, I understand if you don't feel comfortable with me..." Sam began, but was cut off, "No, it isn't that. Sonny and I both trust you with Micheal. We know you'd protect him with your life, it's just, well. It may not be rational, but I'd feel a lot better if he had a guard escort."

"Oh, well, that's no trouble," Sam had plenty of room. Max could stay in the VIP stateroom while the kids took the twin beds across the hall.

"Oh good. You're sure you have room," Carly asked to get that excuse out of the way before she dropped the bomb?

"Plenty. You could send two guards if it makes you feel more comfortable," she could set the other guard up in the crew quarters if needed.

"No, no. One will be fine. One will be more than enough actually. You see, I asked Sonny to assign a guard and it turns out he asked Jason to do it," Carly held her breath gearing up for any possible rebuttal.

Sam was silent on the other end for a minute.

"Did you say Jason would be the one escorting Micheal on our trip," Sam asked aloud as Micheal pumped his fist in the air and squealed yessss.

"Yea, Sam. Look, I'm sorry. I know he's probably not your favorite person right now. He certainly isn't mine either which is why I didn't want to ask him for any favors," Sam was surprised. This was the worst she'd ever heard Carly talk about her best friend before, "but now that Sonny's already asked him and he agreed I have to admit, knowing Jason's looking out for the kids is probably the only thing that will let me get any peace while he's gone."

Sam was quiet again. Of course Jason would agree. He'd do anything for Micheal, or Carly...even subject himself to a weekend of hell with a woman that had thrown him nothing but attitude and the cold shoulder within the last twenty four hours. He had to expect more of the same, based on what he'd received so far. Sam wasn't sure how she felt about spending three nights and three days alone with Jason. The memories of how she'd initially envisioned this trip going began running through her mind again and she sighed.

"Sam, you there," Carly wasn't sure what her silence meant?

Sam took a good long look at the happy little red-head in front of her and knew she couldn't be the one to take that away, "Yeah, I'm here. Sure, Carly. Um, it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Sam," Carly grinned at her husband and nodded.

"No problem. Thanks for letting him come with me on the trip. I know this couldn't be easy for either of you," Sam thanked her.

"Of course. Micheal really likes you, Sam. You've helped him out so much. You were there for him when...when we were too caught up in the nightmare to be there like he really needed," Carly spoke sincerely now. Sam being so supportive and helping her son when Carly felt like she'd failed him was the turning point in her feelings toward Sam. Sam was there when Micheal needed someone. She'd put her son above any petty differences they may have had and she respected her for it. End of story.

"I don't know what to say, Carly" Sam felt kind of speechless, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"Yea, well, you can repay me by not killing my best friend and dumping the body out at sea while you're gone. If anybody gets the privilege of punishing him for his crimes, it's me," Carly teased to lighten the uncomfortable turn of sentimental sap this conversation had become.

"I'll do my best," Sam half-laughed and rolled her eyes. Carly would feel only she was entitled to hold the man responsible for his crimes.

"So Sonny told Jason you'd give him a call to let him know when to meet you at the docks with Micheal tomorrow, but if you'd prefer you can tell me and I can have Sonny relay the message," Carly hoped she'd take her up on it?

Sam considered this for a minute, then decided against it, "No, that's alright. We'll have to talk at some point. We're grown ups. I'm sure we can act like it."

Sam noticed little ears were listening and reminded herself she and Jason would need to be particularly careful over the weekend when they talked.._**if**_ they talked. He was real good at not talking. She hung up her cell and gave Micheal the good news. Turns out it was really Micheal's lucky day, because Sam had decided he'd been through enough torment dealing with Elizabeth. She didn't want him getting in trouble for taking the money too, so she decided to use her excuse to talk to Jason as a reason to pay him a little visit in person rather than call and just so happen to slip the twenty grand back in his petty cash drawer with him none the wiser.

Carly accepted her answer, regrettably, and ended the call still happy with the win. Sonny huffed and smiled at his wife. Her spark was coming back, slowly but surely. It was the real reason he'd agreed to help her with her plan. Sure he owed his wife one for keeping the truth about Elizabeth and the baby from her and Carly using her feminine wiles on him hadn't hurt either, but the real truth was this crazy scheme was the first sign he'd seen of the woman he'd fallen in love with in months.

She hadn't been herself since Micheal's kidnapping, but it only got worse after he was presumed dead and they'd had to hold a memorial service for their boy without ever recovering his body. The nightmares had started shortly after Sonny told her Micheal was gone and it still killed him that he'd fallen for AJ's scam and put Carly through that when their son was still out there alive and waiting to be rescued from that twisted freak.

He'd thought the bad dreams would disappear once they'd brought Micheal home, but they hadn't. She still woke up next to him crying out in a sweat at least once a week. The fear of losing Micheal and then the added stress of AJ's murder investigation when they feared Micheal may be responsible took something from Carly that he was only just now beginning to see her get back. Her fight. She'd slowly been getting it back, but then the whole lie with Elizabeth and the baby came out and he feared she'd withdrawn again due to the way she'd handled it.

His old Carly would have kicked Elizabeth Webber, Spencer, whatever's ass six ways from Sunday, then schemed and plotted to get rid of her and fought with Jason until she was blue in the face for marrying a woman she hated. However, this new Carly, simply walked away. She was hurt and he knew the old Carly would have been hurt too, but this Carly actually let that hurt show. It wasn't hidden behind any hurricane of anger. Instead, she had no words for him, or for Jason. She just boarded the jet for the island the very next day and he'd feared he really had lost the woman he married for good. She was back now though, she was scheming. Maybe her time on the island really helped heal her. Sonny had begged her to let him come with them and work it out, but she'd told him she needed time and maybe that had been for the best. Whatever worked, he'd decided. Whatever he had to do to support and encourage the woman he loved to come back to them as only Hurricane Carly could do, Sonny was determined to do.

He just hoped his friend, right hand man and enforcer didn't shoot him when he realized they'd been meddling in his personal affairs.

Page 22 of 22 Created: 2011-02-12 Updated: 2011-02-16 Words: 8869 Characters: 46535


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Next update will include what Sam learns after tailing Elizabeth and most, if not all, of Jason & Sam's little vacation with the kids. Hope to post it by this weekend. As always, thanks for reading and commenting!

**8.**

As good as it was to finally admit his feelings out loud, Emily only left him with more questions than answers. He'd left the Quartermaine's without any clear direction in mind, but his truck seemed to have a mind of it's own. After Sonny's call, he'd somehow ended up parked in front of the Sons of Neptune Marina. He backed into the spot so he had a perfect view of Sam's aft deck through the wrought iron fence from his seat. He wasn't really sure what he was doing there?

He knew by the way Sam ignored him earlier she didn't want anything to do with him anytime soon. He knew Sam. He knew she needed time. At least he hoped all she needed was a little time. Time enough to cool down and allow him to explain. Even though he knew today probably wasn't the day she'd be ready to hear him out, he still couldn't bring himself to drive away. Just being near her calmed him. Gave him peace from all the nagging questions in his head. When he was near Sam, it was like she was the only answer that mattered...like she was the answer to his every question.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but eventually Jason sensed Sam wasn't there and his peace started to slip away. The questions began whirling through his brain again and his emotions were getting the better of his usually controlled demeanor. He headed back home, shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw his keys on his desk before downing four of the six beers left in his otherwise empty fridge.

The beer hadn't given him much relief, but he'd thrown all his hard liquor away months ago. After that night with Elizabeth, he'd sworn off the hard stuff for good. He never wanted to lose control of his judgment and make another mistake that bad ever again. He thought of taking his bike out for a ride, but decided against it since he'd had a few too many in too short of a time to drive safe. So he walked up to his room, stripped down naked and pulled on a pair of workout sweats instead.

He began with a few stretches and a strenuous five mile run on the treadmill, then went to work on his shoulders, chest, back, arms, abdominal, upper legs and lower legs. He'd lost count of how many sets of presses, pullovers, pull-downs, pull-ups, flies, curls, kickbacks, crunches, hanging knee-ups, leg lifts, squats, lunges, and calf raises he'd done. He must have worked the jump-rope for a good fifteen minutes straight and been working the bag for a good thirty when he heard a knock at his door.

He wondered if they'd been knocking long, because it felt like it took him a few minutes for the sound to register? His mind was a frenzied highway of anger, confusion and frustration at both himself and his situation. He'd unleashed a fury of jabs, straight shots, angle punches, hooks, uppercuts, elbows, kicks, knee strikes and more to every area of the bag. Every blow landed on that grappling dummy heavy bag had been like he was beating on himself and he couldn't hit that bag hard enough to knock any sense into the stupid dummy he'd been last August and every day since that made all these mistakes that led him to this point where he felt as if he'd ruined his entire future. Emily was right. He was trapped and no matter what he did, he was going to hurt someone. It was only a question of how many and how much and he hated himself for messing up, losing control that one night and now being forced to hurt people he cared about.

The sweat poured off him as he removed his gloves and tossed them on the weight bench. He wiped himself off with a fresh towel and had his shirt in hand on the way downstairs, but his overheated body continued to perspire. His visitor caught him off guard, because his thoughts had been too preoccupied with the very woman in front of him now to bother checking the peephole first, "_**Sam!**_ What..what brings you by?"

Sam stifled a gasp and moan at the sight of him. _Lord, give me strength_, she prayed. He was gorgeous. He wore an almost ferocious expression until surprise covered it at finding her at his door. His stance exuded power. He was so virile, the very definition of masculinity. A pair of black sweats hung low on his hips revealing a fine blond happy trail just below his belly button that made her want to follow the bread crumbs to find the happy ending. The black cotton stretched tight across his bulging thighs, giving a satisfying hint of the large package nestled between them.

Forcing her eyes upward didn't help much. Sam stood there tongue-tied. _What brought her by?_ Good question. What _was_ she doing here again? It was hard to focus on anything other than his perfectly cut upper body all naked and golden and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. His hair stood in short dark blond spiky disarray with tiny trickles of perspiration running down onto his neck, making her want to lunge forward and suck on his salty goodness. She blinked..hard, "I thought we should talk. Do you have a minute?"

Jason nodded and opened the door for her to enter. He shut it behind him before turning to her not really knowing what to say, "I, uh, I was about to get a drink. Want something?"

_No drink. Just you...naked and on top of me preferably_, she shook the thought out of her head and swallowed only to find her throat was now thoroughly parched. Apparently, all the moisture in her body flooded straight to her core at the sight of him, "Wetter uh _**Water!**_ Water would be good."

Jason's brows furrowed in slight confusion, but he just nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Sam watched him leave and sighed inwardly at losing sight of his beautiful body, but thankful to be able to focus once again. She waited for a minute, then quickly pulled the cash out of the waistband of her jeans Micheal had taken earlier and slipped it back into Jason's desk drawer where it came from. _Well that was easy. Now for the hard part_, she sighed.

It felt odd to suddenly find difficulty talking to Jason. Their conversations had always flowed so naturally before. Maybe not, though, considering all the lies that had built between them in the last few months? That was a disheartening thought, because she'd never opened herself up to anyone more in her life than Jason. Sam didn't want to believe she could have been wrong to trust him as implicitly as she did.

Jason walked back in with two ice cold bottled waters, having remembered to put the shirt in his hand on his body sometime before his return. He handed one of the bottles to Sam. He didn't miss the frown on her face. He wondered what had caused it, but felt pretty confident it was him. He sighed. He never wanted to be the one to make her so unhappy. She gave him a small smile when she looked up to accept the water from him and his heart beat faster. She'd come to see him. That had to mean something. _Something good_, he hoped. He motioned for her to be seated on the sofa while he took the chair.

Sam took a long sip of her water and a deep breath. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? Micheal should learn to face the consequences of his actions. How was he ever supposed to learn, if people kept covering for him? She bit her lip. This time was different. Micheal only acted out of fear, terror really. Maybe he should have had to return the money on his own, but something just didn't feel right about forcing him to do it. It would only open him up for more questioning regarding his actions earlier against the nurse and as much as Sam wanted to trust Jason would believe her and Micheal over Elizabeth, she just wasn't so sure about it. She decided to wait for proof before mentioning anything.

Visiting Jason on the pretense of clearing the air a bit before their trip was the quickest and most convenient way she could come up with to get inside his place and return the money without suspicion. So here she was exactly where she desperately wanted and didn't want to be all at the same time, sitting directly across from the man who made her heart flutter every time he looked at her with such intensity as he did now.

Jason stared at her with a quizzical almost amused expression on his face. She blushed, realizing she'd been lost in another silent ramble and from the slight smirk on his face he'd realized it too. She took another deep breath, "Carly called."

Jason nodded, "Sonny asked me to watch over Micheal and Kristina this weekend."

Sam chewed the corner of her mouth and nodded while carefully averting her eyes from him. She'd had one of the strongest physical reactions she'd ever had to him when she first walked in and even though he was fully clothed now, it was still difficult to look at him and not want to jump his bones.

Jason watched Sam. She wouldn't even look at him. It was just like earlier at Kelly's. She didn't seem too thrilled at the idea of him tagging along. Jason didn't want to give her an out. He really wanted to go with her, but he didn't want to force her into anything, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'll call Sonny and tell him to send Max instead."

"No!" the desperate declaration left her mouth before she could stop it. It seemed her heart and body were doing the talking for her brain at the moment.

She collected herself, "No, Jason. It'll be fine. Max is great, but he isn't you."

Jason's brow rose at that causing Sam to stutter with further explanation, "I..I mean I know Carly would feel better if it was you. She's being really great to trust me with Michael like this so soon after...," Sam stopped herself not wanting to bring up a painful time from his recent past, but it was too late. She saw the flash of pain in Jason's eyes and her heart sank. She was sure he'd just relived some horrible memory from the kidnapping.

She denied herself the urge to comfort him with her touch and continued, "If this will give her a little peace of mind, then it's the least I can do. Besides, we're adults right? I thought maybe we could...call a truce for the sake of the kids? Agree to table our issues with each other until after the trip?"

Jason didn't want to table anything. He wanted to talk it out right now. Explain every single action that led up to this big mess and finally get some answers to questions like exactly who the hell Cooper Barrett was to her? He was pretty sure he already knew, but he needed to hear it from her. He wanted to ask, but his foolish pride wanted Sam to bring it up to him just like he knew he owed it to her to explain about Elizabeth.

He took a good look at Sam, debating on whether to lay it all out right now. She kept eying the door like she wanted to escape. She refused to make eye contact. Her posture was stiff. She wasn't even comfortable around him anymore. She wasn't interested in talking things out. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. He sighed, "Sure, Sam, if you think it's best."

Sam breathed in relief, "I do," she nodded, "I just want to make this trip really special for Kristina and Micheal. I want them to have a really great time."

Jason gave a small smile to hide the disappointment at her request and nodded.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Sam sipped more of her water. She looked back to the door. She should probably leave now. Jason noticed her intent. He wasn't ready for her to go. He just wanted more time with her, "H-How was Molly's party?"

Sam's eyes darted from the door back to Jason upon hearing his question. Her face softened at the mention of her baby sister. Jason was always so respectful of the importance her sisters held in her life, "It was nice, though Alexis is convinced Nik is well on his way to spoiling her worse than Kristina. I think he bought out an entire toy store."

Jason smirked with a half chuckle and head nod. Sam smiled and bit her bottom lip. _God_ he couldn't possibly know how sexy he was when he did that, she was certain.

"I'm sure she loved all the toys, but I'll bet her favorite present was having you home. Kristina's too," Sam couldn't help the way his words and the sincerity within them touched her. She didn't know what to say to that, so she just allowed the soft smile he brought to her lips to linger.

Suddenly she remembered something from last night, "Alexis was surprised when Emily told her one of the gifts she brought for Molly was actually from you. I mean, she said she kind of understood why you give Kristina gifts since she's Sonny's daughter. Alexis was just surprised to see you extend the generosity to Molly."

Sam watched him squirm in sudden discomfort. She'd bet money he was silently reminding himself to tell Emily not to mention who the gift was from next time. He was always doing the most thoughtful things for people, but had such a hard time accepting credit. She thought his cheeks might have reddened, but she couldn't be sure since he still seemed pretty heated from his exercise. It must have been some heavy workout to still be so flushed. She remembered how Jason only seemed to work out that hard when he was truly troubled about something...like the time he believed he'd lost Micheal. She wondered what might be troubling him now and she hated the distance between them that made her feel like she couldn't ask...couldn't help him.

Jason focused on the task of twisting the cap on his water bottle and shrugged, "She's your family Sam."

The way he said it was so simple as if that explained everything as if the mere fact Molly was her family was all the reason he needed to love that little girl. People rarely got to see this side of Jason Morgan. She felt fortunate to be one of the few.

"Alexis had a hard time picturing you in your black leather jacket and boots shopping for a little girl surrounded by aisles of pink and purple, but Emily swore you picked the gift out yourself," Sam teased.

Jason cringed at the memory. Not having much experience with shopping, Emily later told him he'd picked one of the worst times to go. The store was crowded with early holiday shoppers and the aisles seemed endless with so many choices his mind boggled at the prospect of choosing only one. Fortunately, he'd rounded another aisle full of children's books that was empty of another single soul. He remembered reading travel books to Micheal and how much both he and Micheal enjoyed it and that's when he'd settled on what to get Molly for her birthday.

"Alexis, Nik, and even Ric were impressed with such an educational choice in gifts," Sam told him. He'd picked out a hardcover book entitled 'I Wonder Why The Sea Is Salty: and other questions about the oceans' She wondered what made him choose that particular gift?

Jason answered as if he'd heard Sam's thoughts, "I thought you could read it to her and tell her stories about your life at sea. I know she's still too young to really understand much, but hearing the happiness and wonder in your voice when you speak of the ocean and spending time with you is something I thought she'd enjoy."

Her heart swelled with that explanation.

"Jason, that was incredibly thoughtful. Thank you," Jason simply nodded.

Anxious to get the focus off of himself, he changed the subject, "Sonny said Micheal went to see you, at your new office I guess."

He figured she was probably at her new office when he realized she wasn't at the marina.

A wave of guilt rushed over her. Jason knew about her new business. Someone told him before she could. She wondered what else he knew? She didn't want to lie to him about Micheal either, but he was a client and she'd promised confidentiality.

Sam nodded, "He did. Micheal, Max and Milo put together the loveliest gift basket full of all my favorite Corinthos-Morgan coffees and a bunch of other stuff."

Jason smiled, feeling proud of his nephew, "That's good, Sam. I was really surprised to hear you sold the Lazarus, but I'm glad you decided to make Port Charles your home. You'll make a great investigator. I never would have found Micheal without you."

"Thank you, Jason," Sam felt bad. He'd heard all about everything she'd been keeping from him from someone else, but he wasn't throwing angry accusations at her. He was a smart man and she knew Jason had to realize she'd lied to him about her work and where she'd really been the last several months and instead of giving her grief about it he was congratulating her, encouraging her. Underneath though, she could tell he was hurt. _Dammit._ She never meant to hurt him. It was never that she hadn't trusted Jason with the truth, it was that she wasn't sure she trusted herself not to fail. She didn't want to tell anyone until she knew she had really done it..._actually succeeded_.

She wanted to surprise Jason and she'd always pictured it being something to make him really happy when she told him, but instead all she'd done was hurt him. She wondered if he'd already known last night when he found her on her boat? She wanted to ask why he'd left before she could introduce Coop, but she was afraid of his answer. He probably needed to get back to Elizabeth. Thoughts of that nurse and what she'd done to Micheal raced through her mind and anger surged through her. She needed to go. She had to prepare for tonight when hopefully she caught Elizabeth with her hand in the cookie jar.

Sam stood and Jason stood with her. A part of him was tempted to block her exit. He just missed her so damn much and it had been so nice just talking with her like they used to do. He was kicking himself. Obviously he'd said something to make her want to leave.

"Well, I've got a lot to do before we leave tomorrow. I better get to it," Sam smiled.

"What time should we meet," Jason realized they hadn't discussed this yet?

"I'm picking Kristina up around lunch, so I figured we could meet at my boat around 2 o'clock," Sam suggested?

Jason nodded, "Guess we'll see you then. Is there anything we should bring?"

Sam smiled, "Just your sense of adventure and maybe a sense of humor if you can find one on sale somewhere."

Jason smirked, "Ha. Ha."

Sam walked by him, "Wow, you've been practicing that laugh I see. With a little more work you may not need to buy one after all."

Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying not to smile even though he secretly loved the way she teased him. Jason stood at his door and watched as Sam hit the button for the elevator. He wished she would stay longer, but at least he would have three whole uninterrupted days and nights with her starting tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

Just as the elevator doors opened, Cooper stepped out of his penthouse, "Coop? What are you doing up here?"

Coop smiled, "Sam, just the beauty I was on my way to find. You know, you really need to start answering your phone when I call every once in a while, or did you already have to file an insurance claim for the new one too?"

Sam smirked, "Funny."

"Coop, is this your new place," Sam pointed to the penthouse door behind him?

"Yep," Coop nodded, "It's perfect. Come on in, there's something I want to show you," he wiggled his eyebrows like a goof, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Ooo," Sam bounced happily as Coop walked backwards leading her by her arms into his place, "I love surprises."

"Well I know from experience just how much you love this one," and Jason couldn't help but want to knock that sexy smile off Cooper Barrett's _face_ as he pulled _his_ Sam away from him.

Jason stood there glued to the spot watching yet another happy exchange between the couple and his stomach and heart began to ache. When Sam turned around at the last minute before the door closed, he saw her eyes dancing with happiness like they used to do for him. He dropped his head to the floor as he moved to slowly close the door. He was unable to take another minute of that agonizing torture, so he missed the fact that Sam caught a glimpse of him just before his door shut.

Coop was already inside and Sam had turned to close his door when she noticed movement at Jason's. She thought he'd closed it right after she left, but apparently he'd been watching her with Cooper once again yet made no moves for introduction. She knew Jason would never be considered sociable, but it wasn't like him not to familiarize himself with people involved in the lives of someone he cared about. Maybe that was it? Maybe he just didn't care, or care _anymore_? Still if that was the case, if he didn't care about her anymore, then why had he looked so sad just now?

Not just sad. He looked like someone or something was torturing him. She couldn't help wonder again if it had anything to do with why he'd been working out so hard and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to walk back over to his door and find out what was wrong, but before she could act on that feeling she was attacked from behind.

Sam felt herself lifted off the ground in an enthusiastic bear hug as she kicked the door the rest of the way closed with her outstretched boot.

"_**Goddess of Hotness!**_" Spinelli twirled her around in a circle before allowing her feet to touch down again.

Sam turned with a huge grin on her face and gave him a proper hug, "Spinelli, you made it. _**Finally!**_ I'm so glad you're here!"

"Gracious greetings Goddess," he pulled out of the hug to look at her, "the Cunning Captain and I have anxiously awaited word from the Bodacious One so that we may happily reunite once again and _**behold**_ you have blessed us with your spectacularly luminescent presence in the most fortuitous of timing," Sam had to chuckle at his over-exuberance.

"What he's trying to say is the Chinese food just got here," Coop translated and Spinelli nodded with loads of enthusiasm.

Damian Spinelli, in short, was...a tech savvy surfer dude with a joyful spirit. If she were forced to name the celebrity he most resembled she would have to say a cross between Matthew Lillard as Shaggy in 'Scooby Doo' and Jesse Bradford as Joey Pardella in the 1995 cult classic 'Hackers'. He was born and raised in the surfing capital of Santa Cruz, California by his mother and father until they divorced when little Spin was barely six.

His workaholic father moved to New York shortly thereafter to head up the new East Coast headquarters of his security firm, only seeing his son once or twice a year at best from then on. Spin was an only child and his beautiful mother doted on him. By Spin's description his mom was a free spirit, a lifelong student of both visual and performing arts, yoga instructor and zen vegetarian surfing goddess who taught him in these disciplines as well. His love for computers and all things gadget related must have come from his father.

Spinelli was a wonderful mixture of both parents, having inherited his genius IQ and keen eye for observation from his father and, she suspected but couldn't really know, his loyal heart and gentle soul from his mother. As acutely aware as he was of the true nefariousness of the world around him, there remained a peculiar innocence about him that reminded Sam of her brother and the more time she'd spent with Spinelli the more she couldn't help sort of take him under her wing in an attempt to protect that innocence as she had with Danny.

He loved the California lifestyle as evidenced by the way he still exemplified it in his surfer lingo, dress and mannerisms, but after his mother was killed in a horrible car crash in his senior year of high school Spinelli had opted to graduate early and attend college on the East coast closer to his father and far away from the taunting memories of the blessed life he'd shared with his most, in his words, beloved maternal one.

Sam ruffled her fingers through Spin's dark brown mop top. He wasn't a kid, but he was like her kid brother in a way and the gesture just felt natural for both of them. She often did this to him, followed by a reminder that he had a date with a pair of clippers in his near future. Sam was the only one Spin had let cut his hair since his mom died. She didn't know how he'd managed in the years between her passing and meeting Sam until she saw a few photographs and realized...he hadn't. At least, not very well. He'd tried to cut his own hair a few times during those years with disastrous results.

"Cooper Barrett if you tell me you ordered my favorites I just might have to kiss you," Sam dove toward the brown bags still stapled together and sitting on the coffee table.

"Might as well go ahead and pucker up then, buttercup," Coop tilted his head and pointed to his cheek and Sam swooped back over and planted one right where he pointed.

Coop laughed, "You're so easy to please. Just keep you fed and don't wake you up without a cup of coffee on standby and you're good."

"It's called low-maintenance, baby," Sam winked playfully.

"Ah, the gang's all here. Together again at last. Most excellent. Excuse me while I grab a nice cold jackal juice from the fridge. Any takers," Spin looked from Coop to Sam?

Sam shook her head, "I'll have water please," and Coop shouted, "Orange," as Spin rounded into the kitchen.

Coop pulled out the napkins, paper plates and chopsticks while Sam busied herself opening the containers. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until the tantalizing scents hit her nose. Spin returned with two orange sodas and a bottled water as requested and began crunching his barbecue chips on top of his steamed veggies with hot garlic sauce on the side and Szechuan string beans.

Anyone witnessing this for the first time would probably be appalled, but this was standard cuisine prep for Spinelli. He added barbecue chips to practically every meal, except cereal, and Sam and Cooper had seen it many times. He'd even dared them to try it a few times and Sam had to admit the chips with the string beans was pretty good.

"So, Coop, how did you find this place and even more impressively how did you convince Sonny Corinthos to lease it to you," Sam asked as she rubbed her chopsticks together?

Coop shrugged, "Spin performed a quick search of available residences downtown not too far from the station with a few of the features I'd asked for and this was one of them. When he showed me the virtual tour online and I got a glimpse of the view of the city I knew I wanted this place. As for Mr. Corinthos, well, I guess I'm just a likable fellow."

Sam nearly choked on her dumpling, "Likable yes, but you'd have to be family or his brand new bromantic interest for Sonny to allow you to rent this place considering why you've come to town. So, what gives?"

Coop sighed. He knew she wouldn't let it go. She was too damn sharp for her own good sometimes, "Well, let's just say I guess I'm _**connected**_."

Sam frowned, "Connected," Coop nodded pointedly and it took her another half second.

"What, you mean.._**me**_," Sam asked totally shocked?

"Yep. I guess since Jason knew we knew each other somehow he got Mr. Corinthos to change his mind about ousting me," Coop shrugged as he bit into his shrimp spring roll.

"Ousting. Most harsh," Spin noted with a mouthful of broccoli, baby corn and barbecue chips.

"Yea, what do you mean _**ousting**_ and how do you know it was Jason," Sam wanted to know?

Coop washed down his bite with a swig of orange soda, "He stopped by earlier."

"Jason was here? He met you? Huh, he didn't say anything," Sam was beginning to think they'd stopped sharing every meaningful detail of each others life at this point. She didn't like the way it felt. Jason was her, well, he'd kind of started to feel like her everything. She sighed. Guess things were different now. He would never be that for her.

"Actually, you know, we never even introduced ourselves to one another. So, technically we still haven't formally met," Coop confessed.

"Well how did that happen? What did Jason come to say if it wasn't to introduce himself," Sam had stopped eating now waiting for his answer?

Coop finished another bite, "I think he was only here following orders. He said he was a friend of my landlord and lived next door and that Mr. Corinthos had asked him to stop by so I let him in. He gave me some song and dance about Mr. Corinthos' having a family emergency and needing this place for his sister. He said Mr. Corinthos would be happy to compensate me for any time and trouble if I would leave today," Sam bit back a smile.

It sounded just like Sonny, but she was surprised he'd even let Cooper get his foot in the door. Sonny was a cautious, some might say extremely paranoid, man. She suspected he had unauthorized background checks run on everyone that even neared his inner circle and wondered who's ass got capped for missing Cooper's new job as consultant to the PCPD?

She was sure Sonny wouldn't be happy about his new tenant and also considered insisting Coop move in with her after all. However, the fact that Jason had spoken up for Cooper due to his relationship with her went a long way to put her nerves at ease. Jason would never harm anyone he thought she cared about. At least, not unless there were absolutely no other alternative.

Coop continued, "Anyway I told him no problem, because you'd offered for me to stay with you as long as I needed and that's when he changed his tune."

Sam's cheeks puffed out as she swallowed down a mouthful of water, "What do you mean?"

Coop chuckled, "I mean as soon as he found out my next residence was with you if he kicked me out, poor Courtney was out in the cold again."

Sam shook her head, "I'm not following."

Coop rolled his eyes. Love really was blind, "Not a minute after I told Jason we'd be shacked up together on your boat he told me, and I quote..err paraphrase 'Forget it. You're obviously someone important to Sam and she's a sister of Mr. Corinthos' daughter so Sam is family to us too.' he said he was sure Mr. Corinthos wouldn't feel right putting me out of a place I wanted and that was rightfully mine. He said he guessed Courtney could stay with him until they found some place else for her."

Sam wasn't sure which feeling to feel first? She felt loved by the way Jason had referred to her as his and Sonny's family. She felt envy toward a woman she'd never met that might share a penthouse with Jason. She felt confused and a small flurry of butterflies at the way Coop inferred Jason only changed his mind once he knew Coop's alternate living arrangements were with her! Could Coop have it right? Was Jason...jealous? The very idea was too promising and complicated to consider.

Coop sensed she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he focused on his food. After a few minutes Coop and Spin began discussing their plans for the third bedroom upstairs. Coop wanted to turn it into a gym while Spin pictured it as more of a media room. Coop had the master bedroom, but Sam learned Spin was moving in with Cooper and taking the other master suite at the opposite end of the hall. Sam remained quiet as she enjoyed her scallops and their silly argument and tried not to let those hopeful butterflies take flight over thoughts of Jason and the real reason for his sudden change of heart.

After dinner was cleared and leftovers put away, Sam decided it was time to get down to business.

"So, Spin, how soon can the McCall PI network be up and running," Sam inquired?

"Why, within a few short hours if need be, Goddess. Is there some urgent matter that needs tending," Spin wondered?

Sam nodded, "Actually, there is. Turns out you arrived just in time, because I need your help for our first case...tonight!"

Spin rubbed his hands together excitedly, "I should not be at all astounded Goddess is already working her wily ways and has procured our very first client on our very first day of business. Most expeditious!"

"You've already got a client, Sam? That's great!," Coop congratulated her.

"Thanks, Coop. Spin, I hate to snag you on your first night in town. I know you probably want to settle into your new place and all, but..." Spin interrupted before she could finish.

"No worries, Goddess. Just show me to our new HQ and I'll have the server, computers, and various gadgets installed and running smoothly forthwith," Spin promised.

"Sweet! You're the best, Spin," Sam pulled him in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She loved how he never failed to turn five shades of red whenever she did that.

Coop said goodnight to Sam and Spin after insisting they both be careful, especially Sam who he knew would be working the field. Spin then followed in his van behind Sam's motorcycle five blocks down to their new office building where they began setting up for Sam's very first job...nailing the nurse.

Page 14 of 14 Created: 2011-02-17 Updated: 2011-02-24 Words: 6046 Characters: 32750


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Had a hard time getting this one where I wanted, but it does set JaSam up perfectly for the next chapters. Working on a special request next update I think you'll love and it's flowing faster, so post will be quicker too.

**9.**

Sam sat at her desk, one leg drawn under her in her chair, as she scrolled through the images on her laptop. Again. As if one more review would give this fresh hell any clearer resolution? She sighed deep, still stunned so much changed in just one night...

After leaving Coop's, Sam showed Spinelli to their new office where Spin immediately began setting up their server, off-site backup, new laptops, printers and phone system. Two hours later all cables had been run and concealed, software installed, firewalls established and tested, and McCall Investigations was wired..._and wireless_.

While Spin set up the network, Sam made an anonymous call to GH and learned Elizabeth was on the swing shift from 3pm-11pm. She also opened a case file, researched her mark and completed paperwork as if it were any other job, because even though she didn't really expect to find anything she knew it would make Micheal feel better when she showed him how seriously she'd taken his business.

Spin finished up around 10pm and they'd decided to get in position in case Nurse #2 left a little early. Sam's Harley wasn't exactly ideal for stakeouts, so they'd taken Spinelli's van. He'd fitted the back with every state of the art piece of equipment known to man. It put police and FBI versions to shame. Spin had even made use of the luggage rack on top to conceal the antennas for the high-powered radio equipment. It was a sweet setup for surveillance. Sam would have preferred a less flashy color scheme more like an ordinary cable installer's van, but Spinelli was so proud of his ride she didn't have the heart to mention it.

Spin ran Elizabeth's name through DMV to locate the make, model, color and license of her car. He then ran her information through the hospital's employee database to determine what lot security assigned her for parking. They determined there was only one gate open at night, so Spin copped a watchful spot across the street while Sam shadowed Nurse #2 to her car to ensure she didn't leave the hospital some other way.

Sure enough at 11:11pm Elizabeth's 2006 Sky Blue Pearl Toyota Camry XLE V6 exited the garage making a left on Main in the _opposite_ direction of her home and Sam kissed her fingers and held them high to the sky with a wish to nail this nurse with something good. It was good alright. Actually it was bad, really bad, and Sam wasn't sure what the hell to do now? She wasn't sure what to expect, if anything, when Micheal came to her, but she certainly hadn't been prepared for what she found.

Spin drove. It was good practice and Sam knew the nurse was probably too inexperienced to spot a tail. They followed casually behind Elizabeth for an hour before she finally reached her destination three towns over. It was a typical roadside hotel. Sam directed Spin to park across the street in the darkness between two streetlights and watched the events unfold as Spin hit record on the video.

Sam zoomed in to capture the photos as Elizabeth turned on the interior light of her car. She watched the nurse apply some sort of product in attempt to add life to the dull brown falling limply at her shoulders. It didn't work. She then pulled out a large tube and applied a generous amount of the substance to her mouth. Sam and Spin were momentarily blinded by the glossy glare when the light hit her lips afterward.

Elizabeth exited her vehicle and pulled her coat tight across her chest with a nervous glance around the otherwise empty parking lot before wobbling dangerously across it on two inch heels. She avoided the office in the lobby and made her way up an exterior staircase to a door halfway down the corridor and knocked. The only sound in the van was of the rapid fire of Sam's camera.

She had photos of a silhouette of a man, taller than Elizabeth, opening the door. The interior lights of the room were dimmed and the light outside the door was broken only offering Sam a generic description of an average height Caucasian male late twenties to mid-thirties with dark short hair and an athletic build. Sam watched in one part shock and the other disgust as Elizabeth rushed into the man's arms and proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat. Hard as they were to stomach, Sam had these pictures and video as well.

Thirty minutes passed and Sam had a feeling the nurse wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She grabbed a tracking device from one of the field kits and tagged Elizabeth's vehicle while they waited. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew this investigation had only just begun. She owed it to Micheal and to Jason not to give up until she'd uncovered every one of Nurse #2's sordid secrets.

Spin hacked the hotel's system and determined the room was rented to a Dr. Steven Webber. A quick search showed this to be Elizabeth Webber's brother and while his photograph sort of fit the man Sam witnessed pulling Elizabeth into the room, she doubted brother and sister greeted each other by groping genitals while locked in a sloppy tongue duel. It was obviously a feeble attempt by the nurse to cover her tracks.

While Spin ran all the plates parked in the hotel parking lot and surrounding street, Sam did her best to make sense of things. It appeared Elizabeth was having an affair. How long had she been seeing this other man? Was it possible he was the father of Elizabeth's baby and not Jason? Why would Nurse #2 choose to marry Jason when she obviously had feelings for someone else? Sam had no answers for any of these questions, but she intended to find out.

It was four hours later before they saw any further movement. Elizabeth emerged once again from the room and made her way to her car after an obscene parting kiss. Sam was still unable to view the man clearly, so they stayed in hopes of capturing a better shot once he left. They tracked Elizabeth via GPS while waiting. Twenty minutes later Sam cursed like a sailor as the man quickly made his way from the room to a cab.

The collar of his long black coat was pulled up and a scarf covered the lower half of his face while dark shades and a navy Yankees cap covered the rest of his features. The only real detail she could make out was the lower third of his charcoal dress pants and black wingtips. They followed his taxi back into downtown Port Charles where it stopped in front of the main entrance of the Metro Court hotel. The man threw the driver some cash and made his way inside.

Sam pulled up to the curb and left the van in park as she grabbed her camera and raced in pursuit. She made it just in time to see the man enter one of the elevators, but the doors closed before she could get a close-up. She watched the elevator stop on the 14th floor before making it's way back down to the lobby. It returned empty.

Sam and Spinelli left the Metro Court and returned to their office where Spin went to work compiling a list of all registered guests on the fourteenth floor. No names stuck out against the list of names from the bio they'd formed on Elizabeth, so Sam had him extend the search to all registered guests. Spin was to then filter that against the description of their mystery guy and names of registrations of each vehicle parked near the first hotel. It was doubtful they'd find any lead off the parked car info since he'd taken a cab, but Sam wasn't leaving any leaf unturned.

Sam also had Spin working on a list of all incoming and outgoing calls on Elizabeth's cell phone to cross-reference against their list of suspects. Spin reported GPS showed Elizabeth going straight home after her little rendezvous. He worked diligently without complaint, but when Sam caught him hiding his yawns an hour ago she'd sent him home with orders to get some rest. He reluctantly agreed, but promised to call the moment he had something.

Sam pressed her fingers over her weary eyes trying to rub the indecency and exhaustion from them. She ran her fingers back through her hair and admired her new surroundings. Rays of the morning sun filtered through the blinds, brightening her entire office. She wished she could say it did the same for her mood. She'd been running non-stop for the last 24 hours which was par for the course in her newly chosen profession. She didn't mind the odd or long hours. It kept things interesting and she was actually far more energized at night. The only trouble was she still had a very long day ahead of her.

She yawned while squinting with one eye at the black diamond dial of her Omega Seamaster 300m Quartz, a gift from Nikolas last Christmas. It was a far more extravagant watch than Sam would ever purchase for herself, but it was exceptional like her cousin so she couldn't help love it like she loved him. It was just after 7am. She needed to leave soon to make it back to her boat in time to shower and dress before meeting Nik at the lake house to escort her mother to her last chemo session.

Sam made a mental note to bring clothes from home next time. If she had them here now she would save time showering and changing at the office. She picked up the Corinthos-Morgan mug Micheal had given her yesterday with a warm smile at the reminder of him. The little red-head had won her heart completely her very first visit when he sent her that handmade get well card via his Uncle Jason. She still had that card in a little box along with a few other special mementos of her time in Port Charles. She headed to the kitchenette, mug in hand, where she proceeded to fill it with her third cup of the morning. She'd just taken her first sip and sat back down at her desk looking over information gathered so far when a booming voice caught her off guard.

"Now that, young lady, is exactly what I like to see. Initiative, hard work and dedication. I see you've already learned there's great truth in what they say about that early bird," the elderly man bellowed while delivering an appreciative glare.

Sam beamed bright as the sun now, both surprised and delighted by his visit, "Mr. Quartermaine, how nice to see you again! How did you know where to find me?"

"Good news travels fast, my dear, and please I thought I told you...**_you're_** to call me Edward," he informed as he moved further into her office.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Edward, please sit," she motioned for him to take a chair, "May I offer you something? Coffee, juice, or tea?"

Edward steadied himself with his walking cane as he lowered his aging joints into the chair across from her.

"No thanks. Afraid I've had my daily limit if I intend to keep this ticker ticking long enough to groom the next CEO to ELQ," he pat his hand over his heart as he spoke.

He shook his head, "At the rate my offspring produce acceptable heirs there's no telling how many more decades I'll have to hold out."

Sam laughed. Jason's grandfather was clever, wise, and relentless when it came to a cause he found worthy of pursuit, but she'd seen through the malcontent and knew at the heart of every questionable action was a genuine love for his family.

"What about Dillon," she couldn't help ask?

"Folderol. That boy can't see past the Hollywood stars in his eyes long enough to focus on a simple quarterly P&L. Brook Lynn is no better all wrapped up in pop star daydreams. Ned had his chance and threw it away to produce that infernal noise he calls music with his wife and AJ is now lost to us for good," he paused for a moment as sadness washed over him and Sam felt bad that AJ's final acts in this world had hurt his family so terribly.

"I thought maybe, **_just_** maybe with Skye, but she's taken up with that no good kingpin Alcazar. Justus is smart as a whip and a real fine lawyer, but stubborn as the day is long. I've been unsuccessful in bringing him on board as of yet and my dear Emily... Well, she simply has the heart of a healer not a corporate commander and don't even get me started on Jason," Edward huffed.

Sam chuckled and shook her head, then sobered quickly at her next thought, "I thought you'd be thrilled Jason is finally settling down and starting a family?"

"Harrumph," he scoffed, "Maybe if he were settling down with the likes of you!"

Sam was stunned by that response. She knew Edward liked her, but she'd always chalked it up to him being an incorrigible flirt. His comment made her question if maybe he thought more highly of her than she'd ever realized?

Edward pursed his lips and brow and, as he considered his next words, his face softened, "You remind me a lot of my dear sweet Lila. There's a tenderness and a fire blazing in you...all wrapped into one. You're a lover and a fighter just like her and I'll tell you, that's the kind of spirit this family needs more of. Monica has it. Carly too, **_though I'll __deny it with my dying breath_**, but it does give me hope for Micheal despite the violent and crazy influences he's subjected to on a daily basis. Tracy is too much fighter and not enough lover, but I've seen sparks of it in Emily when push comes to shove. And oh, my dear child, if it were you Jason were settling down and starting a family with I dare say I'd be doing cartwheels along the corridors of the maternity ward. Impending hip replacements be damned,"

Sam chuckled lightly and swallowed the emotion his words engendered.

"Thank you, Edward. I can tell by everything everyone says about Lila how very special she must have been. I'm honored you would compare me to her in any way. I only wish I could have known her, but I'm sure Elizabeth must have good qualities too," Sam's eyes shifted involuntarily from him to the current photo displayed on her laptop of Elizabeth entwined in another man's arms. She cringed at her own words.

"Quite frankly, I'm beginning to wonder," her eyes darted back to him in a flash, "What do you mean?"

Edward bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes, "My lovely granddaughter informed me over breakfast this morning that you're now a licensed private investigator."

Sam nodded and Edward continued, "She told me where to find you and I thought I'd stop in to see first hand how you're making out?"

"Oh, well, that's very kind of you. Things are going well so far. Yesterday was the first day of business and I managed to sign my first client," Sam shared.

Her years of conning told her Edward was working his way around to something. She was curious what it could be, but thought it best to let him proceed at his own pace.

"Well congratulations, my dear, you're now two for two," Edward informed as he edged a bit closer in his seat and pulled out his checkbook and pen.

Sam blinked, "You want to hire me?"

"I do indeed," Edward confirmed.

"Why me? You must have an entire team of investigators on hand at ELQ," she questioned?

"Yes, well, something this personal requires someone I trust. Someone I know will remain loyal to me and the people I care about without a primary concern of answering to our shareholders," he explained.

"I'm glad you feel you can trust me. I'd love to help you any way I can, but what is it you need my help with exactly," Sam asked?

Edward sighed deep, "This stays between us?"

"Of course," Sam nodded.

Edward nodded thoughtfully, "I want you to investigate my future granddaughter-in-law."

Sam had to make sure she was hearing right, "You want me to investigate Elizabeth?"

Again, the old man nodded, "I have reason to believe she may not be the picture of innocence she portrays."

Sam looked back at her computer screen and minimized the photos, "What makes you say that?"

"I may be old, but my hearing is as young as ever. I make it my business to know and hear everything. It's how a man like me got to be where I am today...filthy rich and frighteningly powerful. Now, I rarely interfere with situations speculated on in the rumor mill unless it directly effects family or fortune, but I just can't turn a deaf ear this time. If this turns out to be true, I fear the scandal will not only bring shame and misfortune to the Quartermaine name, but great heartache to my grandchildren as well," Edward frowned.

Sam sighed. She had a good idea where he was going with this and her heart began to race and break all at once, but she needed to play along, "What is it, Edward? What have you heard?"

"Well, let's just say it came to my attention after last Tuesday's board meeting Elizabeth may have been having a secret affair with a man **_other than my grandson_** for the last year or more," Sam was appropriately shocked by those words. She hadn't imagined Elizabeth carrying on behind Jason's back for so long. If this were true, then she'd cheated on her husband as well.

"I don't know what to say. Are you certain you can rely on your source," Sam wondered?

"I could tell I caught them off guard. Doctors Scorpio and Drake are fine physicians who generally rise above such gossip, but Robin seemed to be having a crisis of conscience on whether to approach Jason with what she'd learned since she's also friends with Elizabeth? Patrick suggested she stay out of it and that's where I stepped in. I asked them not to repeat anything to anyone and let me handle it. They agreed, but this is what I need from you. I need you to determine if there is any truth to this claim whatsoever and I need you to do it **_before_** my grandson ties the knot," Edward explained.

Sam nodded, "I can do that, but Edward this would be devastating. I'll need your promise whatever information we find it's given to Jason in the gentlest way possible."

"I wouldn't have it any other way and that is precisely why I've come to you. I knew you wouldn't either," Edward confirmed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to hope for at this point? I've prayed for the day Jason would finally start a family, but that Webber girl..." Edward sighed, "She's been a good friend to Emily as far as we know, but I'm sorry to say she just isn't strong enough to handle Jason's lifestyle and I can tell by the way he looks at her she'll never be a strong enough reason for Jason to **_change_** his life either. Why, my grandson had deeper feelings for Robin Scorpio and even she wasn't able to steer him away from that life. No," he shook his head, "It's going to take feelings a lot stronger than what he has for nurse Webber to survive the long haul. It's going to take love. **_Real_** love."

Sam remained silent. She didn't know what to say? She shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, there's one more very important detail I've failed to mention and I hope it won't change your mind about helping me," Sam felt the need to hold her breath as he continued, "I have the name of this man Elizabeth has allegedly been involved with since before coming up pregnant."

Sam was suddenly afraid to ask. From the look on his face it was as though Edward thought she knew the man, "Who?"

His eyes misted as if the thought of hurting Sam caused him great pain, "I'm very sorry to tell you the name of the man is none other than your cousin, Nikolas Cassadine."

"Oh God," it came out as just a whisper.

"Again, you have my sincerest apologies. I struggled with whether to approach you with this case, or not, but decided you would feel much like I do. You'd want to handle this as discreetly as possible considering..." Edward put his hand over hers across the desk and Sam nodded blankly and grabbed on to it and squeezed.

The idea of Elizabeth cheating on Jason had secretly given her hope. Hope that she still had a chance with him, even though she knew Jason would be hurt. The thought of the man Nurse #2 was with last night actually being her cousin? The man Emily loved with all her heart? How could Nik do this to the woman he claimed to love? To his brother's wife? How could her cousin, knowing how she felt about Jason, continue this illicit affair while Elizabeth ruined any chance Sam had with the man she loved?

Nik wouldn't do this. He couldn't. It didn't make sense and she didn't want to believe it, but wasn't he the one who said he knew from experience fear could seriously cloud your judgment? What if his fear about making Emily a target had led him into the arms of a friend? If he was keeping one secret from Emily, wasn't it possible he was keeping another? It was also no secret Nik never cared for all the time Sam spent with Jason the past year. Nik voiced his concerns to her several times.

Cassadines were famous for a very perverse sense of family loyalty. What if Nik wasn't actually in love with Elizabeth and wanted to be with Emily, so he'd allowed Elizabeth to pursue Jason in a twisted attempt to keep Sam "safe" from Jason's dangerous lifestyle? Maybe Nik's imploring her to confess her feelings to Jason was only his guilty conscience causing him a fleeting change of heart? And what about Emily? This would kill her and it would kill Jason too not only to learn Elizabeth may have lied about him being a father, but to watch helplessly as his sister's heart was broken.

Sam didn't want to even consider her cousin capable, but in a gut wrenching way a small part of her could believe it. That small part of her that had never had anyone love her without betraying her. As wrong and as bad as it felt...it felt right too, because it was all she'd ever known other than Danny. And as life had taught her over and over again, Danny was the exception that proved the rule her father taught her long ago..._the only person you can count on in this world is yourself._ The mere act of doubting Nik's love and loyalty made her stomach lurch.

Sam closed her eyes to the tears and suddenly felt Edward's arm wrap around her and a kiss on the top of her head. She hadn't even realized he'd stood up and walked around to her.

Edward pat her shoulder, "There, there now. Please try not to worry, dear. I know this will come as a terrible shock to your family if true, but your mother is an incredibly strong woman and she's clearly passed that trait down to her daughters as well. I have no doubt all four Davis girls will get through this just fine no matter the outcome. And Emily, she may lose her best friend after all is said and done, but I'll tell you this...she'll gain an even better one in you. I know you'll be there right along with the rest of her family to see her broken heart mended whole again. As for Jason, **_well_**," he drew out the last word, "he'll have the best medicine in the world standing strong beside him just like last year when he lost his memory, and when he almost died and again when he suffered in silence for the death of our beloved little Michael. I have faith you'll be there to see my grandson sail safely past these troubled waters as well just as my Lila always did for me."

Sam couldn't speak at the moment. She just stood from her chair, hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back and she couldn't help a small smile through watery eyes when she pulled back to see his face had taken on a rosy hue.

He smiled for a moment before reclaiming his standard grimace, "Now, how about you draw up that contract while I make out the check?"

Fifteen minutes later, Edward Quartermaine was out the door and on the way to his corner office to finalize the details of ELQ's most recent acquisition while Sam stared down absently at the incredibly generous down payment he insisted she accept.

*********

A long hot shower and fresh change of clothes had gone a long way to improving Sam's outlook. Nik's words replayed in her head. He was right about one thing. She wouldn't allow fear to impede her judgment. Her heart had been bruised by the people she loved making it hard to trust, but she'd always been able to trust her gut. So, she pushed her emotions down and listened to it and her instincts had brought her to not one but two very important conclusions.

First, no matter the accusations against him, she didn't believe her cousin capable of betraying Emily or her the way she'd feared earlier. And second, she believed without a doubt Jason never meant to hurt her. He'd made a terrible mistake not being honest with her sooner, but her gut told her Jason was probably beating himself up for hurting the people he cared about. Maybe that was what he was punishing himself so hard for during that workout?

With these two beliefs now firmly in place, she decided her cousin had earned the benefit of the doubt. She was thankful for the timely realization as it made it much easier to be around him that morning. She'd be lying if she said his possible betrayal didn't still linger at the back of her mind, but she prayed that was only insecurity talking. As for what impact her revelation about Jason meant, she'd decided she owed him the opportunity to explain without cutting him down in anger. She just wasn't sure when she'd have the nerve to broach that subject with him, especially considering what she'd learned about his fiancee?

Despite her fears of what Nik may have done, he was always a wonderful buffer between her and her mother. Sam was grateful for his presence, even though she'd avoided conversation with him other than their initial greeting when she first arrived. She went out of her way to chat extensively with her mother in an attempt to put all thoughts of Nik and Elizabeth out of her mind. She'd exhausted nearly every safe topic she could think of and had even resorted to asking about Ric. Sam asked what time Ric's press conference with the mayor was being held and if he'd gotten off alright this morning?

She was surprised by her mother's answer. Alexis informed her that he'd actually left last night after they put the girls to bed. She said he had a very early morning and had decided to stay in his suite at the Metro Court to save time on the commute. Apparently, Sam learned, he did this at least several times a month whenever he had to "work really late" or "arrive really early." Something about the statement had her gut doing flip flops. She found herself fishing for more information and when she managed to craftily ascertain Ric's suite was on the fourteenth floor, she knew. She just knew in her gut and Sam's stomach had turned at the thought of what or _who_ he'd really been working on all those nights away from home.

Still, she had no proof and while she didn't feel that pervert deserved the benefit of the doubt there was no way she would hurt her family until she knew for certain. She wondered why Ric's name hadn't appeared as a registered guest during Spinelli's search, but couldn't think of a way to bring it up without drawing suspicion from Nik or Alexis? She had to handle this very carefully.

She wanted to talk to Nik and ask him point blank about Elizabeth. She could just play it off as having heard the same rumor Edward had. She knew her cousin well enough now that she'd be able to tell if he lied with her suspicions raised, but it would have to wait until after her trip. She also feared maybe she wanted Nik to be innocent so much she was throwing Ric under the bus, but again her gut told her that was only her insecurities speaking. Her instincts told her she needed to pursue Ric as her new primary lead. She was fuzzy on the details, but Ric and Nurse #2 had been married at one point and as far as she knew were still friendly with one another. It wasn't much of a stretch to think it somehow became more again. Hadn't her mother just mentioned she and Ric had been fighting a lot last summer?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Higgins put the car in park and opened the door for Alexis, Sam and Nik. The three made their way to the infusion therapy center inside GH where a really nice nurse Alexis befriended greeted her and showed her to the recliner as she administered the IV. It was hard for both Nikolas and Sam to stand by watching as the poison slowly dripped into her mother's veins. Neither could stand seeing Alexis suffer through it, but they pushed those feelings down offering nothing but strength and positivity.

Upon hearing the news from Nikolas yesterday, Emily had gone out and purchased an iPod and filled it with music and inspirational audiobooks to help Alexis pass the time. She'd sent the gift and her love along with Nikolas and promised to stop by to check on her the minute she got a break. Sam felt guilty, but she kind of wished Alexis would use that gift now. Instead her mother opted for Sam's love life, or lack thereof, as her distraction of choice for the past half hour. Sam was praying for a change of topic.

"Really, Sam, why must you see conspiracy in everything? It's just a harmless little dinner party. I would go, but I have a feeling I'm not going to have much of an appetite," Alexis raised the arm with the IV sticking out of it as she spoke.

Sam sighed, "That's what you said about last year's 'innocent' dinner party, then I ended up on a blind date with Jason's neurosurgeon. You know he was **_impossible_** after that. He swore I put you up to arranging the date, because I was too stubborn to admit I wanted him."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head at the memory. Patrick's heavy flirting had been unrelenting last winter until she finally threatened she'd have Jason take him out for her if he didn't quit. God, she'd never seen a bigger ego and even though she had to admit he was kind of sexy there was really only one person she was interested in and he was in no shape to give her that kind of attention at that point.

"I admit, the man's ego is out of control, but that comes with the territory. He **_is_** a brain surgeon after all and an incredibly gifted one at that. Besides, I knew all he needed was the love of a good strong woman. There was definitely a spark between you two, I saw it, but," Alexis sighed, "you waited too long Sam and now he's taken. Robin scooped that yummy arrogant Dr. Drake up and just as I predicted...her love and strong will is well on it's way to taming him into a great husband and father."

Those words hit home for Sam more than Alexis realized. Her mother didn't particularly like or understand Sam's friendship to Jason Morgan, but she had no idea just how deep her daughter's feelings were for him. What Alexis said though, it was exactly what she'd done with Jason...waited too long and now someone else had scooped him up and was well on their way to making him into the great husband and father she always knew he'd be...

Now Sam had the power _and pictures_ to turn Elizabeth's plans upside down and finally tell Jason how she felt about him. Maybe it wasn't too late for them after all, but was it fair to lay all of that on him? Was it the right thing to do to tell him how she felt after blowing his world apart with those photos? How would he even feel about her after hurting him that way? History hadn't fared kindly to the messenger.

Nik's response pulled her from her thoughts, "So you admit there's a blind date waiting for Sam at this year's dinner party as well then?"

She looked up to see him give her a soft smile before turning his eyes back to his aunt. He knew. Somehow he'd known Alexis' words had made her think of Jason.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her nephew. Who's side was he on anyway, "I admit no such thing."

Sam rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Her mother was so stubborn. Nik held Alexis with a knowing gaze.

"It's a dinner party to honor the sacrifices of Law Enforcement. Ric and I sent our RSVP long before I knew I'd still be in recovery from this surgery, but I would be extremely appreciative if you would go in my place as a show of my support, Sam," Alexis looked from Nik over to her daughter and her face softened as she spoke?

Sam felt her resolve melting as she looked into her mother's pleading eyes and sighed, "When is it?"

Alexis smiled, "Next week and your outfit is on me. I insist. Technically, Ric will escort you, but it isn't like he's a real date. You won't need to be tied to his side the entire time. You'll be free to enjoy the evening as you wish."

"The policeman's ball," Nik raised a brow?

"Yes," Alexis admitted reluctantly, fully aware of Sam's displeasure whenever the mention of cops came up, "Sam, I know you aren't exactly comfortable around law enforcement, but it's just one night and after all you are starting a new career as an investigator. It may serve you well to make nice with a few members of the force. Some of the good guys really **_are_** good guys, you know?"

Sam smirked, "And just which one of these **_good guys_** would you be trying to set me up with Alexis?"

Alexis opened her mouth to deny, but thought better of it after seeing the look on her daughter's face, "Alright. Fine. I may have mentioned you to a certain single detective who recently joined PCPD."

Sam groaned into the palm of her hand, "Ugh, I knew it."

"We were reviewing a case in my office and he commented on one of the photos of you and the girls. So, I simply told him how lucky I am to have three beautiful, brilliant, **_single_** daughters. No big deal," Alexis leaned toward Sam and smiled, "He happened to agree by the way, that you're beautiful."

Sam shut her eyes tight, rubbing the sudden ache forming near her temples, then shot Nik a dirty look when she heard him chuckling, "This isn't funny!"

"I'm just happy it isn't me for a change," Nik smiled.

Alexis saw this as her opening to talk fast, "His name is Cruz. He's a wonderful detective. He's honest and fair and not at all quick to judge. He sees all those shades of gray, Sam, just like you. When he isn't working he's volunteering at the community center to keep Port Charles' at risk youths from turning to crime. He's pretty easy on the eyes too," she began to ramble with a far off look in her eyes, "Of course, I've always had a thing for the dark-hair and dark-eyes. There's just something about the challenge of that domineering macho vibe Italian and Latino men give off that makes my panties..."

"**_Mom! Aunt Alexis_**" Sam and Nik exclaimed respectively, "drop." Alexis finished earning groans from both her nephew and daughter this time.

Alexis shrugged as Sam looked at her shaking her head, mouth agape, still in disbelief of the visuals this conversation now brought to mind of her mother with her father, Sonny, Ric and now this man she'd never met before, "Well, he is. Cruz Rodriguez is a little hottie," she assured her daughter with a nod and eyebrow wiggle. Sam could only laugh and shake her head some more.

Thankfully Nikolas, who Sam could see was now equally horrified, changed the topic to holiday plans. Emily stopped by in the middle of that discussion and they'd mapped out a few great ideas for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's. However, with it being so soon after surgery, Alexis wasn't quite sure what she'd be able to do for Kristina?

Sam told her mom not to worry. She'd talk with Krissy over the weekend to find out how she wanted to celebrate and take care of all the shopping and setup. Alexis had given her a watery smile and thanked her. Sam knew how hard it was for her mother to give up control over things so important to her like planning a perfect birthday for her little girl. She was determined not to let her down.

*********

Between her mother's fight with cancer and everything going on with Jason, Sam wasn't sure how she was able to find a genuine smile right now? She was fairly certain, however, all credit belonged to the cutest little 3yo in all of Port Charles and, quite possibly, the world. _She wasn't biased or anything_, Sam laughed to herself.

Kristina was a force of nature. While Sam would best describe Molly as her own personal ray of sunshine; always so cheerful, Kristina's moods varied like the sea. Calm and gentle one moment, raging and fierce the next. Her tantrums were unequaled and her tears heartbreaking, but when she smiled? Her happiness flooded the senses leaving everyone nearby helpless to feel anything other than pure joy too and that is exactly what Sam had felt, pure joy, all afternoon since picking Krissy up from their mother's. Somehow the weight of the world, or at least her world, had been lifted from her shoulders the more time she spent with her little sister.

Sam, Nik and Alexis had arrived back at the lake house to find Kristina already bundled in her coat with her Princess Ariel doll in her arms and sparkly blue and purple Little Mermaid back pack on her back stuffed so full it barely zipped. When she saw Sam walk through the doors, Krissy practically Tigger bounced on tiptoes straight into her sister's arms. This little girl couldn't wait for their trip and Sam couldn't help but smile in excitement too.

After ensuring Alexis was settled comfortably and promising to call at least twice a day _and_ providing Alexis with an hourly itinerary _and_ multiple emergency contact numbers _as well as_ a copy of the map that showed the course Sam charted...they said their goodbyes. Sam hated to leave knowing the sickness that would overtake Alexis soon from the chemo, but her mother had asked for her help in keeping Kristina away from all of that and Sam felt better knowing Nik and Emily intended to keep a close eye on Alexis while they were gone.

Krissy and Sam spent the next couple of hours grabbing lunch, then doing a bit of last minute shopping. They'd gone back to her boat about a half an hour ago to be there in time for Jason and Micheal's arrival. Kristina and Sam now sported matching outfits. It was a little surprise Sam ordered when she first bought the boat and thought of taking this trip. Each crew member had their own jacket, ball cap, and shirts. They were black with a white and royal blue logo of a whale. The image reminded her of the whale from Danny's favorite lullaby and she thought it a fitting logo. The name of the vessel was stitched on all of the items with the name and title of the crew member added to the shirts as well.

Sam and Krissy were now dressed in faded blue jeans, matching black fitted polo shirts and black squall jacket's with their hair pulled up in pony tails and strung through their ball caps. Sam was signing off on delivery of a few last minute staples when she heard Kristina's unbound excitement.

"_**Sam!**_ Sam, it's Micheal and Jason! _**They're here! They're here**_," Kristina cheered, jumping up and down.

Sam looked up from the clipboard as she handed it back to the delivery guy to find a full blown smile on Jason's face as he watched her little sister's reaction to their arrival. She felt her heart flutter. He was gorgeous and when he smiled, Sam was sure she'd never seen any man more appealing. She averted her eyes before Jason noticed and thanked the marina owner's son with a generous tip for getting everything on her last minute list delivered right and on time.

The teen blushed when she smiled at him and told her anytime. He asked if she needed help stowing it, but she told him she could handle it and he'd nodded with a wink to Kristina and left. It wasn't much. Sam had most everything on board already and had only needed a few things to make the trip more enjoyable for the kids.

She watched as Micheal paused before stepping foot on board and requested permission. She smiled and granted it. It made her proud to see he'd remembered their very first lesson last year on proper boating etiquette when she'd given him a tour of the Lazarus. Jason and Micheal boarded without further delay. Jason carried a medium black duffel she assumed was his and a black Pirates of the Caribbean back pack that had to be Micheal's. He loved those movies and they'd watched the first one together several times last spring before she'd had to leave.

"Cool hat," Micheal told his little sister as he gently tugged on the bill.

Kristina smiled up adoringly at her big brother, "It's from Sam. It's for crew members only."

"Wow, you're part of the crew," Micheal asked with part aw and part envy?

Kristina nodded her head with a big smile, "Uh-huh. Sam got them for us."

Micheal looked up wide-eyed and hopeful at Sam for confirmation, "Really?"

"Yep. Think you're up for the job," Sam teased?

"Definitely," he nodded, "You hear that Uncle Jason? We get uniforms too," he smiled up at his uncle!

"I don't know, Micheal. I'm a last minute addition and Sam must have had to put that custom order in weeks ago." Jason was confident she had no intentions of inviting him if it weren't for Carly and Sonny's request.

"No, there's a uniform for both of you," Sam interrupted and Jason was surprised. That would mean she must have planned on inviting him before. The thought made him smile, then he frowned wondering if Coop would be getting a uniform too?

"Kristina, why don't you show them to their quarters," Sam suggested and Krissy nodded happily as she took Micheal's hand.

Micheal grabbed his pack from Jason, "Come on Uncle Jason! Let's get our uniforms on!"

Jason gave a half smile and little huff, "You go ahead buddy. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jason heard him shout okay as he and Krissy headed down below. He turned his attention back to Sam. She was still smiling after them. She was beautiful always, but when she smiled so bright like now that it shone in her eyes he actually believed his heart would burst from his chest with love and want of her.

Sam caught him staring and she looked away nervously as he spoke, "We haven't even left dock yet and you've already managed to make them happier than I've seen either in a long time."

Sam shrugged, "Kids aren't so hard to figure out. They're just like the rest of us. All they want is to feel safe and loved with a little undivided attention from someone who'll listen and really hear them and love them no matter what."

Jason nodded, "That's what makes you so special, so good with them. Most people don't see what you see."

Sam nodded with a little smile. She always loved the way Jason gave compliments. He didn't say what he thought she wanted to hear like how pretty she looked in an outfit. He was more likely to say something like he just had and it was always said with such sincerity. Hearing you're beautiful was nice every once in a while, but his compliments were far better. They spoke of her character and she'd never had anyone understand her so thoroughly and still think so highly of her as Jason had always done.

Jason clapped his hands together once, "So, I'm here reporting for duty. What's my first order, Captain?"

Sam's eyes sparkled with her smile at his words. She could think of lots of things she'd like to order him to do... "Help bring the boxes aboard?"

She pointed to the four small crates on the dock that were just delivered. Jason nodded. He grabbed the top two off the stack and brought them aboard before turning for the final two. Sam picked one up from the stack of four and proceeded to carry it below to the galley. Jason picked up the other three and followed.

She sat her box on the stainless steel counter and watched as Jason's arms and shoulder muscles strained against his shirt as he lowered the three crates to the floor near the counter, "You didn't have to get all three. I was prepared to make another trip."

Jason just shrugged and began putting away the refrigerated and frozen items as Sam stowed the dry foods.

"Think you've got enough ice cream," Jason asked with a bit of sarcasm? There had to be 8 or more pints of Haagen Daz.

Sam peeked her head in the freezer in front of Jason, "I only had coffee and rum raisin. I didn't think Micheal and Krissy would like either of those, so I picked up a few more. Only, I wasn't sure what other flavor they wanted so I got a variety."

Jason nodded, "I see that," and shut the freezer door with a smirk.

"I know how you are about junk food, Jason. So if you refuse to have any of the chocolate peanut butter I won't be offended," Sam teased, knowing how much he secretly loved it.

She'd made him try a bite last spring while watching a ball game on his couch and was then distracted as the Phillies took the lead. By the time she looked back down, her bowl was empty and Jason had an incredibly new found interest in the car insurance commercial on television.

She stifled a chuckle when she heard the freezer door open up again behind her, "You got that peanut butter chocolate one again?"

He'd never been a fan of ice cream, but that one was really good.

"Mm-hm, but don't worry," she turned and patted him playfully on his washboard abs as she passed by, "I know you wouldn't want to do anything to harm that girlish figure."

Jason scoffed, "There's nothing girlish about this figure. One hundred percent male right here," he patted his hand against his chest.

Sam shook her head, preparing to tease him a bit more when Micheal came rushing in. He'd already been wearing blue jeans, but now he had on his black shirt, jacket and ball cap too, "Oh good. I kind of guessed on sizes, but it looks like everything fits."

Micheal nodded, "It fits perfect, Sam. Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Sam smiled.

"So, um, Sam...what's a boat swain," Micheal asked, his brows furrowed as he peered down at the title on his shirt?

Sam giggled, "It's pronounced bosun and I'll tell you all about your duties as soon as the entire crew is in uniform."

With that, Sam, Kristina and Micheal all looked expectantly at Jason. Jason frowned. He didn't see any need to change. He was already wearing a black shirt and black jacket and there was no way he was wearing a hat. So what if it was a tee shirt instead of a polo and the jacket was leather?

"I'm already wearing black. I should probably save it for tomorrow," Jason argued.

"Nice try, but I ordered enough shirts for each day of the trip," Sam smiled. She knew he'd try to get out of it which is why she'd ordered black in the first place. At least it would increase the odds of him wearing it.

Jason frowned and tried to come up with another argument. Micheal must have recognized his stubborn face, "Come on, Uncle Jason, Sam got us these cool gifts. You don't want to hurt her feelings by making her think you don't like them do you?"

Micheal tugged Jason's arm pulling him along and Jason sighed, accepting his fate. His eyes made contact with Sam's as he passed, "No," he said looking straight into her eyes, "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt her. She means too much to me."

Sam's breathing felt shaky at his words. She wanted to look away, but couldn't until he finally broke the contact as he turned to follow Micheal to his cabin. She swallowed and tried to get her breaths and pulse in order. The kids were oblivious to Jason's double meaning, but she wasn't. The look in his beautiful blue eyes just now had nearly brought her to her knees. Full of sadness, pain really, and regret and above all there was sincerity. That same sincerity when he gave her a compliment.

If there were any lingering question of whether she owed it to Jason to hear him out, he'd answered it just now. She hadn't known before when or how she would bring up the subject and she still didn't know how yet, but she knew without a doubt they weren't going to last three days on this trip together without going there. Seeing the look in Jason's eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out that long. She already wanted to hear his side of things.

Her heart was halfway to forgiving him and she didn't even understand why? Part of her cursed her own heart for betraying her, but most of her heart couldn't help be filled with hope. _She meant too much to him_, the words repeated over in her head. Sam couldn't be sure, but she thought she'd seen love in his eyes when he said those words. She definitely knew she felt it when he'd said them, but she wasn't sure if she'd felt his love for her or her love for him? She only knew it was love. The deepest, most intense love she'd ever felt in her life. Now she only had to figure out what the hell to do about it?

*********

Jason made his way to the living room sofa where Sam, Micheal, and Kristina were already seated. They were laughing about something and Jason smiled at seeing their happiness.

Sam turned to Jason and her breath hitched. His muscles bulged in all the right places and she was glad she'd ordered his shirts a size smaller, "It fits."

Jason smiled softly and smoothed his hand down his chest, "Yeah, it's actually almost as comfortable as my tee shirt. Thanks."

Sam nodded with a smile.

"We're all in uniform now, so we can finally find out about our jobs," Micheal announced anxiously and Krissy nodded.

Jason took an empty space on the sofa next to Sam, but far enough not to make her uncomfortable while she began with a little orientation. Sam was captain, naturally, and listed her duties briefly. She was in charge of seeing the vessel and all it's guests and crew safely to and from every destination. She'd made Jason her 1st mate. He liked the sound of that and smiled privately to himself when he first read the title stitched on his shirt as he dressed. Sam explained the 1st mate was like a second in command and also assisted the captain with watch-guard duties to ensure the ship and crew were safe.

Micheal's eyes got big when Sam presented him with a long brass whistle. It was a bosun's call. His duties were to oversee everything on deck so that the ship was kept orderly and clean and running like a fine-oiled machine. There was also a video and booklet that came with the whistle so he could practice all the crew calls he would be responsible for making with his new whistle. He couldn't wait to start.

"Do I get a whistle too," Kristina asked with a sad face?

Sam picked her up and moved her into her lap, "No baby, you get something better."

Kristina's face lit up, "What is it?"

"You get to sound the bell at every meal time," Sam explained. Most boats, just as hers, used a digital soundtrack these days rather than the old-fashioned brass bells, but Sam would have preferred the real thing. She just hadn't had time to find one yet.

"I like bells," Kristina smiled.

"Good, because while Micheal is responsible for the exterior of the ship your duties as stewardess leave you in charge of the interior. I'll need you to make sure everything inside runs smoothly...like setting the table for meals, helping make beds and helping me prepare for tea time too," and Kristina smiled brighter and nodded happily.

"I can do that. I can do that so good," she promised her.

"I knew you could, Krissy. I knew you were the best one for the job," Sam told her and hugged her little sis closer to her.

"Uncle Jason, can we give Sam her gift now," Micheal looked to his uncle?

"Sure," Jason nodded and Micheal ran to his room to get it.

He came back with an unwrapped white box with a royal blue bow on top.

"Sorry, we aren't very good at wrapping," Micheal apologized with a sheepish look back at his uncle who shrugged.

Sam smiled as Kristina moved off her lap so Sam could accept the gift.

"It's alright. You two didn't need to get me anything, but I love the bow. It matches our logo," Sam said and Micheal smiled.

"It was Uncle Jason's idea, the gift I mean," Micheal admitted, "he noticed you didn't have one yet when he was here before."

Sam looked to Jason with a curious smile and he looked down suddenly unsure of himself which was a totally unfamiliar feeling to him. He'd never felt that way until he met her, but Sam always brought it out in him. She made him feel...nervous, because he hoped for so much whenever he looked at her. Wanted so much.

Sam sat the box on the small table in front of her. It was rather heavy, she noted. She opened the top and parted the tissue paper to reveal something large and brass with a rope attached to the top. She pulled it out by the rope. It was a good-sized brass bell. She noticed two lines of an engraving centered on the bell and turned it to read: _In memory __of the angel who got his wings far too soon, Daniel Lee McCall. Welcome aboard Danny's Lullaby._

Sam felt the tears building and quickly blinked them away. Her mother had insisted Sam watch "It's a Wonderful Life" with her last Christmas when she learned Sam had never seen it. Sam forced Jason to watch it with her the next day in his hospital bed. She wanted him to see and hear the message in that movie, because Jason was still refusing to have surgery at that point and if he hadn't he would have died and her life would never have been the same. He'd never seen it either and she still wasn't sure Jason had actually seen much of it that time with her, because every time she looked over at him he was watching her instead, "Than-Thank you," she managed to get out.

"I love it," she swallowed and pulled Micheal in for a hug as she looked over his little shoulder into Jason's eyes. Jason could see the thanks in her eyes. He'd done good picking something out for her. He'd never told her, but last year as he watched Sam cry during that old black and white movie he'd decided he just couldn't leave her. He'd decided to have the surgery. For her. A faint smile found his lips and he wished he were the one hugging her right now.

The next several hours went by fast. Jason couldn't remember having this much fun since... Well, since the last time he'd hung out with Sam. He was grateful she'd extended a truce and not just said it, but followed through with action. He hadn't felt any of the anger or hurt coming off her like he had before. He admired her even more for it, because he knew she was putting up a good front to make sure the kids had a good time. He was having a good time too and it really seemed like maybe Sam was also.

Sam patiently instructed them with assignments as they made their way safely out of port and cruised out of the harbor down river toward Lake Erie. They made great time and Sam had made the kids feel really good by attributing it to how well they were doing their jobs. Sam put the ship on auto pilot while the four of them took a moment to watch the sun fade into the horizon.

It had been one of the most peaceful moments, watching the sunset -actually watching _Sam_ watch the sunset, and he'd never forget it. Sam stood with Kristina on her hip, their heads leaned together and Micheal standing between him and Sam. Jason stood slightly behind Sam with his arm around Micheal so he could sneak peeks at Sam without her knowing. It was a rare moment of silence with the kids that evening that had gone by without words. Micheal had looked up at Jason and smiled, then looked at Sam and smiled at her too. She'd smiled right back at him and shifted Kristina so she could run her hand through Micheal's hair briefly before it settled on his shoulder. When the weight of Sam's arm rested against Jason's as they both held on to Micheal, Jason had felt his heart skip.

The silence lasted until the sun was finally put to bed and then someone, he couldn't remember who now, brought up the subject of real pirates of the Caribbean. At first Jason thought Sam was only pulling Micheal's leg, but she seemed to be taking the subject rather serious and he'd had to step in at that point. _There were no such things as modern-day pirates of the Caribbean._

Playful bickering ensued for the next hour as Sam stated her case that it was indeed a pirate of the Caribbean that taught her to sail when she and her father worked aboard his ship as crew for a year. Jason was amazed by her story. She never mentioned her years with her father much and he watched amused as his eight year old nephew fell in love with retired pirate, Sam McCall. Jason couldn't help fall a little more in love with her too at seeing how good she was with and for his nephew. He'd meant what he told her earlier. He hadn't seen Micheal or Kristina this happy since before the kidnapping.

They dropped anchor for the night just off the coast line of Erie, PA. Sam said they were halfway there, but the first destination was a surprise. Jason could tell Sam was exhausted, but she was determined to have a fun night with the kids. She'd decided they would do dinner and a movie and get an early start in the morning. This led to Jason and Sam teasing one another over who was worse in the kitchen as the four of them prepared and ate dinner together. Micheal surprisingly, since he'd obviously fallen in love with Sam, took Jason's side while little Kristina defended her sister to the end. _For the record, Sam was worse_, he noted silently to himself as he remembered that argument.

After dinner, Jason heated the oil in the skillet for popcorn while Sam helped the kids change into their pajamas and brush their teeth. She also used that time to call Alexis so she and Kristina could say goodnight and Jason had done the same calling Carly for Micheal. Carly still wasn't talking to him and he felt bad about that, but felt good knowing his being with Micheal gave Carly some sense of relief. He knew how hard it was to let Micheal go and he was proud of Carly for the strength she showed. He wasn't sure, but he thought Sam seemed a little sad after talking with her mom? He shrugged it off when her smile returned. She was probably just tired.

He looked down at her next to him now on the sofa and thought..._definitely tired_. The four started off comfy cozy on the sofa with Kristina and Micheal sitting between him and Sam with drinks and popcorn at the ready. They finally narrowed down the movie choices to Disney's Peter Pan and Finding Nemo. Jason hadn't seen either before, but the fish movie won out. He was the only one not excited about the movie and yet he was the only one still awake by ending credits.

Sam fell out almost as soon as the room got dark and the movie started. Kristina was cuddled up with Sam in a purple blanket, but the little toddler's eyes hadn't started dozing until the halfway mark. Kristina and Sam slowly started leaning toward Micheal and Jason in their sleep, so Micheal had moved over to another spot to spread out more. Micheal tried, but failed by mere minutes to stay awake until his favorite part when the pelican flew into the dentist's office. Jason chuckled at that part. He was glad nobody was awake to witness it.

He'd actually stifled quite a few laughs and was surprised how much he liked it. Something about the father and son relationship really got to him. It made him think about him and Micheal and the lengths he'd been willing to go to find him when he was kidnapped. Sam was kind of like his Dori in a much sexier, far less annoying way. She stayed positive and never let him give up and she could always make him laugh when he needed it most.

He watched Sam now as she slept. Kristina was now laying across both of them with her head in Sam's lap and her little legs across Jason's. Jason had stretched his arms against the back of the sofa and Sam was now curled into his side with her head resting on his chest. He couldn't help it. All he could think when he looked down at Sam and Krissy like this was how this could be his future if he was brave enough to fight for it. Sam at his side and a little son or daughter for them to love and raise together.

He lowered his arm around Sam and held her. She nuzzled into him in her sleep with a contented sigh and he wanted nothing more than that peaceful feeling of Sam in his arms to last forever. He decided in that moment he could settle for nothing less than Sam by his side for the rest of his life. He had to fight for her. He _would_ fight for her and he hoped with all his heart his sister had been right...that Sam would want to be with him too and help him raise his child.

Page 25 of 25 Created: 2011-02-24 Updated: 2011-03-13 Words: 11104 Characters: 59699


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So this chapter ended up total fluff, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. It's also a bit of a tease, but next chapter Jason & Sam finally get down to business, so to speak. ;0) Now back to writing, my JaSam muse is on a roll!

**10.**

Sam opened her eyes feeling completely rested. She'd slept like a baby. The waves really were her lullaby. The soft glow of ambient lighting revealed she was in her stateroom, but she hadn't the foggiest recollection of how she'd gotten there?

She smiled as she stretched her body in a cat-like motion and realized Jason must have taken her to bed. Her body warmed at the thought.

She remembered falling asleep cuddled with Krissy in her lap before the movie barely started. She'd tried her hardest to stay up, but she'd been awake over 36 hours at that point and she was just too tired.

Sam laid there a moment longer, enjoying the comfort of her nice warm bed and warm memories too. Yesterday had been a perfect beginning. Micheal and Krissy were so excited to learn all the things Sam could teach them and she couldn't remember ever seeing Jason as relaxed as he'd been with her and the kids. The entire evening had been fun and carefree. Well, with the exception of when she'd called her mother and heard how weak she sounded over the phone. Alexis insisted she was fine, but Sam knew it was just a brave front so she wouldn't worry so much.

Sam sat up, pushing the covers away as her bare feet felt around for her slippers. She used her bathroom, then washed her hands and face before brushing and flossing. She ran a brush through her hair, but didn't bother to put it up. She made her way down the hall and noted both doors left and right were still quiet. She peeked in on the kids. Micheal was sprawled out in the twin nearest the door, covers kicked from his pajama-clad body. Kristina had drifted dangerously close to the edge of her bed. She was all curled up in a ball with her little legs drawn up under her nightgown.

Sam covered Micheal who rolled over without a peep and then repositioned Krissy in the center and covered her as well. Krissy let out a little triple sigh and Sam smiled as she brushed her chestnut locks out of her face while she slept. She wasn't a mother, but something about these two children brought out every maternal instinct she'd never known existed. She wanted to love and protect them always and it felt so good to have them here with her, safe in their beds. She allowed one last long look at the two of them now safely tucked in, before using both hands to close the door behind her as softly as she could.

It was early, she could tell. It was still dark out. She started a pot of coffee before heading up to the wheelhouse. They still had a few hours before arriving at their first destination and Sam didn't want to waste a moment of their time together. She checked her heading and other instrumentation, then pulled anchor and set off on their south-southwestern course once again.

The thud of the anchor rising and rumble of the engines starting had registered somewhere in Jason's sleepy head, but it wasn't enough to wake him right away. He'd rolled over and slept for nearly three more hours. He couldn't remember ever sleeping so well and he wondered if it was the gentle rocking of the waves or being so close to Sam that had given him such peace? He smiled. Definitely Sam.

All was quiet now, but for the hum of the engines and splash of the waves as they broke against the ship. He smiled again, remembering where he was and who he was with. It was barely light out. He could see the sun peeking just above the horizon from the port view across from his bed. He decided to shower and dress before checking in with Sam and the kids.

It caught him off guard, but when Jason stepped into the wheelhouse he had to suppress a chuckle at finding two pink-eared whiskery bunny rabbits propped against what he would best describe as the dashboard of the boat. Their cottontails rested just behind her bare heels and his eyes couldn't stop following the trail of sun-kissed skin at her delicate ankles, up her plaid flannel bottoms rolled at the waist, revealing a tantalizing hint of a flat tanned tummy where her black baby doll tee fell short.

He breathed deep without realizing and Sam turned in her chair to find him staring.

"What would your old pirate Captain think if he saw you piloting your boat in those," he motioned his head toward her feet?

"There is no pirate dress code, Jason. We're rebels. We do and wear whatever we please," she answered with a self-satisfied smirk.

He smirk-smiled back, "I see. Well then, good morning, dread pirate cottontail."

"Morning," she narrowed her eyes and tried not to smile, but failed miserably. She loved her bunny slippers.

"They were a gift from Danny. We took turns playing magician and assistant all the time when we were little. It was one of his favorite games. He loved trying to figure out the tricks behind the magic. We always wanted a real rabbit to pull from the hat, so when we found each other again I bought Danny a white bunny he named Houdini and he bought me these slippers since I couldn't have a real bunny on my boat," she smiled softly and wiggled her toes which wiggled the bunny's whiskers.

It was a good memory. She hadn't shared that story with anyone before and for the first time in a long time it hadn't hurt when she thought of her brother.

"I like it when you talk about Danny. It's good hearing you had at least one person growing up that loved you as good as you loved them," he smiled too and offered her the fresh cup of coffee he'd made.

Sam shook her head and held her hand up, "No thanks. I've had plenty. You go ahead."

If she had another drop of caffeine she'd bounce her bunny feet right off of that boat.

He nodded and took his first sip, "You were up early."

She shrugged, "As they say...early to bed, early to rise. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, "Great thanks. You?"

Sam nodded, "I did. Thanks. Sorry for passing out on you though."

He half shrugged, "You were tired."

Sam nodded, "Exhausted, but I'm all rested up now and I can't wait to start the day I have planned for us!"

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed yet," he wondered?

"Nope. I told you. It's a surprise," she grinned.

Jason frowned. He'd already had this argument with her yesterday and could see she was prepared to be just as stubborn today, "Well, will you at least tell me how much longer until we get there?"

Sam laughed, "You're as bad as the kids. We'll be there when we get there."

She wasn't entirely sure, because she'd never actually seen it on him before but she could swear Jason's mouth had formed a pout. It was boyish and cute. She decided to throw him a bone, "Not much longer now. Maybe an hour and a half."

His features smoothed into an almost smile and he nodded as he took another sip from his mug.

"I see Micheal was awake before me," Jason observed. That _never_ happened.

Sam nodded, "Yea, he couldn't wait to get started."

Jason looked behind them on the main deck to see Micheal scrubbing away in his crew uniform and life jacket, "I wonder if he'd clean his room that thoroughly if Carly got him a uniform?"

Sam chuckled as she turned and watched Micheal working hard, completely oblivious to his audience, "It might be worth trying."

"I checked on Kristina before I came up. She was still sleeping," Jason informed her as she nodded and turned back around to look at the open water ahead.

Sam wasn't worried. The only access to the exterior of the ship was the staircase passing right by her and there wasn't really anything else Krissy could get into down below. She'd made sure.

"I figure once she wakes we can have breakfast and by that time we should be nearly ready to dock," Sam suggested and Jason agreed with that plan.

Several minutes went by in comfortable silence as they watched the sun rise higher in the sky and Jason finished his first cup.

"So did you like the movie last night" Sam asked, breaking the silence?

"It wasn't all bad," Jason shrugged.

"I knew it," Sam smiled, "You liked it. Admit it. I heard you laughing."

Jason's face registered absurdity, "You were asleep. You were dreaming."

Sam shook her head, "Nope. Uh-uh. I thought I was at first, but then I felt your chest shake against my cheek. And I heard you. You were definitely laughing, but I was too sleepy to open my eyes. So tell me, what was your favorite part?

Jason rolled his eyes, "The part where it was over."

"Jason! _**Come on**_," Sam plead, "I heard you laughing several times. One of those had to be your favorite. Which one was it?"

He shook his head in disbelief, "We're two grown adults. We're not seriously carrying on a discussion about a children's movie right now are we?"

The thing neither one were willing to acknowledge was that conversation was a hell of a lot more truce-friendly than the real discussion they both wanted to have right now.

"Alright Jason, I hate to do this, but you've left me no choice," Sam narrowed her eyes at him and squared her shoulders, "As your Captain, I order you to tell me your favorite part of Finding Nemo!"

Jason just looked at her silently and blinked.

Micheal passed through on his way to start his next task, "Better not disobey an order from Captain, uncle Jas. I'd hate to have to throw you in the brig."

Jason looked over at his mop-wielding nephew.

"Go swab the deck," he grumbled.

Micheal laughed and went back to his chores.

He looked back to find Sam looking at him expectantly.

"You'll laugh," he told her.

"I won't laugh," she promised.

Jason studied her face, "I don't believe you."

Sam laughed and shook her head, "I _**won't laugh!**_ Just tell me."

"You're already laughing," Jason accused!

Sam's stubborn jaw set and she crossed her arms with a raised brow, "I'm waiting..."

Jason huffed. He just wanted this conversation over, "Fine. The part where Dori speaks whale."

Sam couldn't help it. She busted out laughing.

Jason scoffed, shook his head and turned to walk away, "See. This is why I'm not having this conversation."

Sam stumbled over her bunny feet and her words trying to contain herself, "Jas-Jason, wait. _**Wait**_, I'm sorry!"

She maneuvered in front of him, grabbing his arm to stop him before he could walk out the door. She bit her cheek to keep a straight face, "I'm not laughing. Look, see?"

She almost laughed again, but managed to hold it in...barely, "I just...I don't know I wouldn't have guessed that part. Why that part?"

Jason looked away and shrugged, "It just reminded me of something you would do."

"What," Sam busted out laughing again earning a glare?

"Jason, I don't speak whale," she shook her head with another giggle, "I don't even speak other languages. Well, I mean except Spanish and some conversational French and Polynesian, but only Hawaiian and Tahitian mostly and not fluently... a little Russian and Mandarin, but just what I picked up working overseas."

Jason shook his head, "See? That's what I mean. I mean, who even learns Polynesian?"

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, "You mean besides millions of Polynesians?"

"No. See, my point is that almost all Hawaiians and Tahitians also speak English almost as good as you and me so why even bother learning their language?"

Sam was flustered, "I don't know, Jason. It just...it shows you have respect for the people's culture, for their _**history**_, when you take the time to learn about it."

Jason nodded, "That's exactly my point. You're such a warm social person, always doing things for people that will put them at ease and make them more comfortable. It's why everyone you meet just can't help falling in love with you."

Sam rolled her eyes at that, "I don't know about that, Jason."

"I do," Jason whispered intently and suddenly the air got a little thicker and the mere inches between them seemed far too far apart. They stood there, locked in the others gaze and Sam could feel her chest rise and fall in shallow breaths. She watched Jason's eyes study her lips and felt herself willing him to kiss her...

"Sam, is it time to make breakfast now," a little voice called from behind her?

The spell was broken and Sam took a step back to turn and kneel down to her little sister's level. She smiled at her and rubbed noses with her, "It sure is little miss!"

She picked Kristina up in her arms and settled her on her hip, "Jason, I've set it to auto-pilot, but would you mind keeping an eye out to make sure we steer clear? I mean, the sensors will sound an alarm if we approach anything within an unsafe distance, but with the kids...I'd just like to be extra careful with them on board, you know?"

"No problem," he agreed.

"Thanks, Kristina will sound the bell when breakfast is served. Right, Krissy," Sam jostled her playfully in her arms?

"Right," Kristina nodded!

Jason looked at the nearly four year old. He was sure she remembered. The very first thing Sam taught them yesterday was safety. They toured the boat top to bottom and were fitted with life vests as she stressed the importance of respect for water and the boat.

"Kristina," Jason asked, "you remember where Sam keeps the fire extinguisher?"

Sam swatted Jason on the arm and he chuckled, but tried to remain serious.

"Uh-huh," Krissy nodded, a little unsure why he was asking?

"Good," Jason instructed, ignoring Sam's evil eye, "If you see fire or smell smoke grab it and then run come get me."

"Okay, Jason," Kristina agreed.

Sam blinked at him, "Funny, Jason. I burned the toast once. _**Once!**_"

Jason shook his head, "You didn't burn it, Sam. It was blackened."

Sam was feeling the outrage as if it had happened yesterday instead of last year, "I couldn't find your toaster. I mean what kind of neat freak hides his toaster in a cabinet after every time they make toast anyway? I saw how you made the bacon in the oven and it was set to broil so I figured it would toast bread just as good."

"Maybe we should skip the toast this morning," Jason suggested?

Sam scoffed, "Unlike your kitchen, Mr. Morgan, my kitchen has everything where it's easy to find and I know exactly where my toaster is."

"Good. Kristina, how would you like to make the toast," Jason offered?

"Oh, yes please," Kristina bounced, "Can I Sam? Please?"

Sam threw Jason a death glare before softening her face and tone for her sister, "Sure baby. Come on."

"No toast for you, Jason," Sam hollered back as they made their way below, "but don't worry. I know just how you like your eggs...broiled black!"

Jason started to chuckle, but then realized it was incredibly likely with Sam cooking that's exactly what he'd get. He frowned. He was hungry. He turned to see Micheal propped against the mop just shaking his head at him, "You done yet?"

Micheal nodded, "Just finished."

Jason nodded, "Good. As 1st mate, I'm ordering you to go and assist Sam and Kristina. I'm counting on you to make sure those eggs stay golden yellow and the toast and bacon stay golden brown!"

"Aye," Micheal nodded and raced off down below.

Jason smiled. Micheal wouldn't let him down. He was well-versed in how to carefully instruct a non-cooking woman without ruffling feathers. He'd had lots of pointers from Sonny and lots of practice with Carly.

Breakfast was enjoyed by all, but the last laugh had certainly been on Jason. As everyone sat down at the table to golden brown French toast with melted butter, maple syrup topped with fresh blueberries and scrumptious strips of perfectly crisp bacon, Jason was served with a blackened omelet and charred bacon. His face was priceless as he'd glared at Micheal and then cut into the black spongy omelet on his plate without a word. Sam couldn't take it anymore as he put the first bite to his mouth. She and the kids burst into a fit of giggles as she told him to wait. It was just a joke. She'd burned his omelet and bacon in the first batch, but gotten the second batch just right. She nodded to Micheal who ran back into the galley and returned with Jason's perfectly cooked breakfast to place in front of him.

Jason had to thank the cook, although what he really wanted to do was kiss her. He'd wanted to kiss her so bad before Kristina found them in the wheelhouse. He watched her enjoying her meal and talking with the kids and lost himself in thoughts of sucking the sweet syrup from her lips. He knew he'd agreed to a truce, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to last the day without trying to have a serious talk with Sam? Maybe once the kids were in bed for the night. He hoped whatever she had planned would wear them out early.

Jason insisted Sam return to the wheelhouse after breakfast while he and Krissy cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. Micheal had finished his chores for the day and went up with Sam. He had lots of questions about the equipment she was happy to answer. Jason relieved Sam when he finished so she could bathe Krissy. Once Kristina was dressed, Sam left her and Micheal to play while she showered and changed. Micheal was really good at including his little sister in his video game. He described their mission with such enthusiasm that by the end Kristina wanted to save the princess too, so he asked her questions as he played about where he should look for clues, or which answer to choose when solving puzzles.

Sam made sure to shower and dress in time to make it back to the helm by the time lane traffic picked up. They were nearing the marina. Sam had already made arrangements with the owner to rent a slip for the day. As they cruised in, she radioed for the dock and slip number and tied down without any trouble. The sign as they entered the marina proudly displayed their location, so Sam knew the jig was up.

"Ohio," Jason asked skeptically?

"Yea, Sam. What could there possibly be that's fun in Ohio," Micheal agreed?

"Hey, have a little faith in your captain, will ya," Sam defended?

Micheal didn't look so sure, but nodded anyway, "Okay."

Jason remained silent. _He knew what was good for him_, Sam thought.

A quick walk later and they were there. Jason groaned when Sam explained where they were, but it was quickly drowned out by the kid's cheers.

With its tropical theme, it almost felt like they'd landed on an island paradise. Castaway Bay featured hotel rooms and suites including family-oriented units, an indoor water-park loaded with water activities for all ages, a day spa, fitness center, state-of-the-art arcade, restaurants, retail shops and they'd docked at it's adjacent marina.

The comfortable rise in temperature could be felt as soon as they stepped foot indoors. The website said they kept the indoor park at a steady 86 degrees year-round. They all began pulling off their jackets, then headed to the ticket counter where Sam gave her name so their passes and cabana assignment could be issued. She'd rented an indoor cabana for a little extra privacy since she knew how Jason hated crowds.

She took a quick peek his way to gauge just how much he was hating her right now. He hadn't spoken a word since the groan when he realized where they were. He didn't look too pleased, but she noticed a small smile when he'd glanced over at Micheal and Kristina. They were jumping at the bit to get to the water. She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Jason wouldn't love it, but she'd hoped he'd at least be a good sport about it, which he was...so far.

Sam had already dressed in her swimsuit before leaving the boat and she'd packed Kristina's with her in the large day bag she'd brought full of supplies, but Micheal and Jason would need to buy one from one of the retail shops interspersed among the restaurants lining the exterior walls of the park. They stopped in the first one they saw with mannequins modeling swimwear. Micheal found one he liked in royal blue with a silver lightening bolt on one of the legs. Jason checked the size and nodded, then headed for the register. Sam moaned. She knew it had been too easy to get him in here. Jason apparently didn't think he would need any swim trunks.

She grabbed a black pair with a tiny white Nike swoosh and the words "Just Do It" stitched on them and hurried to catch up, "Jason, how about these?"

Jason turned to see Sam holding a pair of men's swim trunks, "I think those are too big for Micheal."

Sam rolled her eyes. He knew damn well who they were for, "but just right for you."

Jason blinked, "I don't swim."

"You swim Uncle Jason. You taught me," Micheal ratted him out.

He cut his eyes at his nephew, who quickly averted his gaze to merchandise on nearby shelf, then looked back to Sam who'd raised a brow still holding the shorts, "It's not that I _**can't**_ swim. I just don't. Especially not..." he looked around, "here."

Sam huffed, "Micheal, would you mind helping Kristina find a big soft towel she likes? Look for one for you too,"

Micheal nodded, "Sure, Sam," and Sam watched as the two walked and stopped four feet away from her in the corner of the store.

She looked at Jason who was wearing his stubborn face again, "Look Jason, I know this isn't your idea of fun, but I promised these kids a good time and that just isn't going to happen if you insist on being a stick in the mud."

"I don't swim, Sam. I don't do crowds. You three can go and enjoy the park. I'll just sit and watch your stuff. You guys won't even miss me," Jason argued.

Before Sam could respond, Jason felt a tug on the leg of his jeans and looked down to find Kristina holding a turquoise beach towel with pink polka dots, "_**I'll**_ miss you, Jason. Micheal says there's fun slides. I want to ride the slide with you."

He was too lost in that little girl's gaze to see Micheal's mischievous grin or Sam wink at the boy she literally loved more every minute. Jason felt his clenched jaw relax, but still wasn't ready to lose the argument, "I think you'd like riding them better with Sam."

"I want to ride them with both of you," Kristina batted her lashes up at him over her big chocolate orbs and Jason wondered if there was any way a three year old could possibly know just how effective that was against his argument?

He sighed, "Okay, Krissy. If you're sure."

Krissy threw herself around his leg with a bear hug, "I'm sure," and Sam squealed with delight as she stood on her tip toes and gave Jason a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jason," Sam told him as her hand pat his chest before slowly pulling away.

He wondered if she'd felt how fast his heart thumped after that unexpected closeness? His heart always sped up whenever she was near.

"You're welcome. Now, are we done here or is there anything else we need before we swim," Jason asked?

He would later regret that question.

Thirty minutes later, to be exact, they walked out of the shop with three bags full of...stuff. Jason went with Micheal to change and then they headed over to their cabana near the giant wave pool. The cabana had a roof and was enclosed with walls on three sides. Inside they found a security safe, refrigerator, chaise lounges and an oval table with four dining chairs.

Sam hadn't worn any jewelry, but Jason locked his watch and their cash and credit cards in the safe while Sam and Micheal stocked the fridge with bottled water and juice boxes. They decided to hit a few rides that all four could enjoy first. Kristina was excited to go on the slide Micheal picked at first, but the higher they went the more nervous she became. Sam debated taking her back down, but then Jason picked Krissy up and assured her he'd hold her extra tight. Kristina seemed to feel better about it once she was in Jason's arms, but wouldn't let him put her down so he'd carried her all the way up while they waited in line. It was little moments like that all day long that reinforced what an amazing father he would make. And while Sam entertained these thoughts of a family life with Jason, she simultaneously worked extra hard _not_ to think of Elizabeth's infidelity, or the fact that Jason may or _may not_ already be a father.

Sam had timed it perfectly and they'd arrived at the park just as it was opening, so there were hardly any lines. They spent the entire morning riding tube slides and body slides where Sam and Jason took turns holding Kristina and family raft rides with all four of them together. They spent time in the Lookout Lagoon Family Fun-house and had taken Micheal on the Rendezvous Run water coaster several times while either Sam or Jason played with Kristina in the Toddler's Tide Pool. After the first couple of times down the slides, Jason had given up all pretense of only tolerating the day's activities. He was downright enjoying himself, laughing and pulling Sam and the kids onto as many rides as they pulled him onto.

Sam even taught Micheal to surf in one of three indoor surfing pools while Jason used Micheal's boogie board with Kristina. Again, she'd been a bit scared of the waves, but felt easier about it after Sam put her life jacket on her and Jason promised not to let the water get her. They'd gotten some great photographs with the waterproof disposable cameras Sam purchased from the gift shop, but her absolute favorite picture had to be of Jason and Kristina on the lazy river.

The first time around Sam and Krissy shared a tube as the current carried them along with Jason and Micheal in their own tubes taking turns ambushing each other with splashes whenever the other got too close. The second time around, however, Krissy had wanted to ride with Jason. This time Micheal and Sam doubled up too and she'd taken a picture of the both of them cheesing for the camera as they passed a series of waterfalls. She'd turned their tube around to get a picture of Jason and Kristina behind them and that's when her heart melted all over again. It was her favorite picture ever.

Little Kristina had fallen completely asleep on Jason's chest as he laid across the tube. His legs hung over the edge with his feet and butt in the water. Krissy was straddled on his chest in her little yellow polka dot bikini. Her little hand perched peacefully against Jason's bare chest as her precious sleepy face rested over his heart with her mouth slightly open. She was out like a light. Jason had the hand farthest from them held protectively over Krissy's back while the other trailed in the water to steer.

Sam made an exaggerated sad face to Jason at how they'd worn her out followed by a smile. They were adorable. She pointed the camera and Jason had given Sam the crooked little smile she loved best as she pressed the button.

The four went back to the cabana afterward where Jason laid Krissy down on one of the padded chaise lounges and Sam covered her with her turquoise towel. Micheal was showing no signs of exhaustion, but both he and Sam agreed they were starving. So, Micheal wrapped his new pirate flag beach towel around him and he and Sam went in search of food while Jason waited with Krissy. They decided on the Salty Dog where they had all kinds of hot dogs with every topping imaginable on the menu as well as several kinds of drinks, fries and burgers.

Sam and Micheal made their way back to the table with a plain cheeseburger and apple slices for Krissy (Alexis had made Sam swear to provide a healthy fruit and/or veggies with every meal), a colossal bacon cheeseburger with the works and beer-battered home fries for Jason, and two foot long chili cheese dogs with a large order of chili cheese fries for Micheal and Sam to share. Jason pulled out three waters and they left Krissy's wrapped up thinking she should get more rest first, but a bunch of kids ran by laughing and screaming and shooting each other wildly with super soakers which happened to spray Krissy in the face and nap time was over.

Jason was heated at the inconsiderate kids for waking Krissy up crying and had yelled after them to watch it, but the little punks flipped him off. Sam had to stifle her own anger at that point, because those kids couldn't have been much older than Micheal. Micheal just stood there in shock eyes wide and jaw dropped, waiting for his uncle's reaction. Jason took two steps toward the kids with a murderous glare and they took off running. Sam pulled him back down to the table and sat Krissy in his lap to cool him down. It worked like a charm. He busied himself with drying her tears and helping her eat and forgot all about his anger with the little brats.

Sam suggested they check out the spa after lunch. She wouldn't mind a relaxing massage, facial, or Mani-pedi, but the boys were solidly opposed. Krissy was totally on her side though and desperately wanted pink polka dot finger and toe nails. They agreed to go separate ways for an hour and meet back up at the cabana. Sam wouldn't tell them why, but she'd made a reservation for the four of them.

Sam and Kristina spent the next hour in heaven with massages and getting their nails done. Sam helped Krissy pick out a light pink polish Alexis couldn't object too harshly to and white for the polka dots. It was too cute. Jason and Micheal had chosen to hit the highest, fastest slides again before they all met back up together.

Sam's surprise reservation was at the dedicated arts and crafts center within the park. Sam thought it would be nice if they had a handmade souvenir from their trip. They each chose a piece of pottery to finish. Micheal took his time before settling on a six inch figurine of a giraffe. Kristina considered a unicorn, but then found a statue of a mystical phoenix instead. Jason chose a pair of candle-holders to work on and Sam picked out a little whale she wanted to bring back for Molly. Just a little keepsake she could hang on to over the years and know her big sister was always thinking of her.

Sam helped Krissy a little, but Micheal and Jason were good painting on their own.

Sam was curious why Micheal chose a giraffe of all things, "Micheal, what made you decide on a giraffe?"

"Well, uh, it's not for me. It's for my mom. See, I used to have this stuffed giraffe when I was little and mom has lots of pictures of me holding it as a baby. She says they're some of her favorite pictures and memories and so I thought if I gave her this one she'd like it," Sam thought that was one of the most endearing things she'd ever heard.

"She'll love it, Micheal," Sam told him and Jason roughed his hand through Micheal's wet hair, "You're a great kid. You know that?"

Micheal just smiled with a shrug and kept painting. Jason smiled over at Kristina as he noticed her concentrating so hard her tongue was stuck out of her mouth, "What made you want the phoenix, Krissy?"

Kristina looked up at Jason across the table, "Phoenix tears are magic. They make you feel for better. If mommy has a phoenix, she won't be sick anymore."

Sam couldn't stop the hot tears from falling down her cheeks, "Oh, Kristina," she pulled her little sister to her and kissed her on her temple, "You're the best, baby. That is so very thoughtful."

Sam sat her paintbrush down to wipe the tears from her face. She looked over to find Micheal and Jason now with two very concerned looks on their faces. Sam could tell Jason was about to ask, but she gave him an almost indiscernible shake of her head and he knew whatever it was she didn't want to discuss it in front of the kids.

"Are you okay, Sam," Micheal wasn't sure why Sam started crying all of a sudden, but he didn't like to see her cry.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Micheal. I'm just so proud of you two. You're both such good kids," Micheal wasn't sure he believed her, but he didn't want to ask anymore questions that might make her cry.

He nodded, but still watched Sam with a worried expression until Sam distracted him with a question for Jason, "Why did you pick candle-holders?"

Jason touted his lips and shrugged, "Practical."

Sam shook her head. Aside from the fact that doing a pottery project was nothing like him to do, it was just like him to choose something simply because it was practical. He was such a creature of simple comforts. She loved that about him.

Sam didn't know it, but Jason really decided on those candle-holders for all of the candle-lit dinners he hoped to have with her in their future. He was even painting them in the shades of the color of her eyes. The base was a rich chocolate brown that gradated to amber and then into the lightest flecks of gold around the iris. He didn't have to keep stealing glances at Sam's eyes directly across from him, but he did anyway. He couldn't help himself, even though he'd memorized every detail of her eyes..her face...her voice and her body long ago, "Why the whale?"

"Is it the mascot for your ship," Micheal asked?

Sam laughed, "No, but that's a good guess. It's a little keepsake for Molly."

Micheal nodded, "Cool," and went back to painting.

"Molly will love it, Sam," Krissy assured her.

"Thanks babe," Sam winked at her and Jason was totally oblivious to the goofy smile on his face.

They all finished up and the assistant took their projects to be fire-glazed. They were given a ticket to pick them up later, but it would take some time before they were ready. Krissy had enough of the water and Micheal was excited to check out the arcade, so they headed there next.

After twenty rounds of air hockey, Sam was the undefeated champ and Micheal and Jason had not been happy losers. Micheal got his payback on the bumper cars though and Jason had saved his rep by besting Sam in both the basketball hoop challenge and a shoot'em up arcade game where they had to hit all the moving targets without missing to level up. Jason had actually set an all new record high score which he refused to gloat about, but his cocky smile said it all.

They scored a boat load of tickets, but there was nothing Micheal really wanted aside from the cool toy gun his uncle refused to let him get, so he'd given his half to Kristina so she could get the princess doll she liked. Turned out there were a few tickets left over so Sam secretly got Micheal some snap and pops to throw at his uncle's feet when he least expected it. She made sure Jason wasn't carrying first, then yelled for Micheal to run for the hills after he'd thrown them. Jason gave chase and Sam laughed as he caught up with him and tossed his little butt in one of the pools, arms and legs flailing.

The rest of the day kind of flew by and before they knew it they'd gone in the water one more time, then collected their finished pieces from the pottery place and made their way back to the boat. They'd only made one other stop at the confectionery on the way out of the park. Sam and the kids loaded up on cotton candy, chocolate dipped pretzel sticks laced with mini M&M's, gummy bears and an assortment of other sinful delights. Jason had purchased something too while Sam and the kids were busy loading their basket, but he wasn't telling what he got. He claimed it was a peace offering for Carly, but Sam had her suspicions there might be something more in that bag.

It was almost sunset and Sam had just finished giving Krissy a nice warm bath. They were all taking showers, or baths to wash the community water off of them. At least, Sam had every intention of taking a shower until she'd heard Jason's shower start up and realized it was the perfect opportunity to sneak into his room and find out exactly what he purchased from the candy store. She was already stripped down to her bikini, but figured that didn't matter since she'd been walking around in it all day anyway.

She passed the kids room. Krissy was engrossed in a Disney DVD and Micheal was taking his bath now. She carefully opened Jason's door just a hair and didn't see any movement, so she crept in slowly. He was in the shower, but the bathroom door was open. She'd have to be quiet...and quick. She peered around the room and spotted the bag on nightstand. She made a beeline for it and was just about to open it when she heard him warn, "Drop it."

She dropped it out of sheer start. He hadn't turned the water off, or made a sound as he entered the room.

"Geez, Jason," Sam stalled, "You startled me. Um, I think I misplaced one of my bags from the candy shop. I was just looking to see if maybe you had it," Sam doubted he'd buy it, but it was worth a shot.

"Funny," he replied as he crossed his arms.

Sam was committed to the lie at this point, "I'm serious Jason. I'm not laughing."

"Neither am I, Sam," Jason stared her down.

"Maybe that's because you're humor impaired," Sam knew she had no real defense so she switched it up to throw him off topic.

"There's nothing wrong with my sense of humor. Maybe you're just not very funny," he quipped.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him as she eased backward toward the door, "I'll have you know Micheal considers me a comic genius!"

"And extremely modest too, I'm sure," Jason teased further.

Sam smirked and shrugged, "If you've got it, why not flaunt it?"

Jason couldn't stop his predatory glare from feasting on her body top to bottom at those words as he stalked toward her. He'd restrained himself all day long as she modeled around in that delectable black string bikini. He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped. The laughter died on her lips as she watched him move closer. She'd never seen him look at her that way before, like she was dinner and he wanted to devour her whole. She backed up against the door, a bit unnerved as he stood directly in front of her with barely an inch between them just staring into her eyes. He placed his hands on the door behind her on either side of her shoulders. She was lost in a depth of dark blue. Her chest rising and falling faster and harder as the excitement of having him so near increased.

Jason bent his arms, lowering himself closer to her and she held her breath in anticipation. Was he about to kiss her? Would she kiss him back? His lips lingered just in front of hers for what felt like forever before he moved to whisper hotly in her ear, "You've definitely got it, Sam, but I'd be real careful how you flaunt it. A man like me just might lose all control."

He pulled back with challenge evident in his clear blue eyes and dared her with his eyes to move a muscle. He wanted to take her right up against this door. He was hard from just the thought of it. Sam couldn't breathe...couldn't move. The look he was giving her had her wet and ready to be taken and right as she was about to tell him to do just that...his cell phone rang...and rang...and rang. Jason made no moves to answer, but the ringing brought Sam back to reality. Krissy was awake and right on the other side of the door she could tell he wanted to take her against, "You should get that Jason. It could be important."

Jason sighed deep and stepped away to grab his phone. He groaned in frustration as he read the caller ID. He'd meant to call her earlier today to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it this weekend, "I'm sorry. I guess I should take this."

Sam took a calming breath and nodded. She turned to leave his room only to hear the very first part of his conversation with Elizabeth, "Hey. No, yeah. Listen, I'm sorry, but something came up. I won't be able to go ring shopping this weekend..."

Sam shut her eyes tight to that healthy dose of reality and made her way to her shower to cool off.

"No, it couldn't be avoided. Sonny asked me to do it personally. I apologize. I meant to call you sooner. I just got distracted. Yeah, I agree. We do need to talk. I'll call you when I get back...You too," and with that he hung up cursing himself for almost losing all control with Sam. He wanted her, of that there was no question and from the look in her eyes he was pretty sure they'd almost made love just now. At least, it would have been love for him. He wasn't sure how Sam would have felt. Would it have been just hot sex she would regret later when she was back with Cooper? He didn't know, but he knew he couldn't wait to talk to her about it all tonight after the kids were in bed.

Page 19 of 19 Created: 2011-03-03 Updated: 2011-03-17 Words: 7456 Characters: 40104


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So, a couple of things. First, thank you all for your comments and feedback. It's really nice to read and as a reward for reviews I always try to find a way to make your suggestions work. Second, you'll all immediately recognize "the first kiss" quote from Sam. I do not claim to own it, or anything except my idea for this story. Credit goes to GH and it's respective writer. I just always loved that little rambling quote, so I added a last line to it to work it into this story. I like the idea of certain significant things from their o/s history repeating in some slightly different way in this story. Finally, while the last chapter was a bit of a tease, this one is a bit of a cliffy. I apologize in advance. I considered including the next scene in this chapter, but felt it flowed better cutting it where I did. Also, I know how patient you've all been for this "talk" and I wanted to post the first part without further delay. The next update will include the rest of their "talk" ;)

**11.**

For dinner, Jason made homemade macaroni and cheese. It was one of his best dishes. He'd learned to make it for Michael when he was a picky toddler. The homemade mac and cheese from Kelly's was one of the only things he would eat, so Jason had bribed the cook for the recipe. He still made it for his nephew sometimes. He'd made it for him when he first came home after the kidnapping in hopes it would get him to eat something, so he wouldn't have to be hospitalized again.

Michael didn't want any at first, but Sam took one bite then another and raved about how good it was and they'd left him alone with the bowl. When Carly came in to check on him later, she'd called Jason to tell him the bowl was empty and Micheal's appetite slowly returned after that night. Jason smiled knowing Sam bought the ingredients last minute when she learned he would be on board to bake it for them. He knew she and Michael loved it and now Krissy loved it too. Sam prepared a nice garden salad and he'd supervised her grilling strips of chicken breast to go with it all. To her credit, she hadn't over or undercooked a single piece.

After dinner, they all pitched in to clear the table and wash dishes. They were quiet for the most part aside from the joking around between Sam, Kristina and Michael. Jason was just content to watch how well the three of them interacted. Sam hadn't spoken to him about the close encounter earlier in his room and he knew he couldn't bring it up around the kids, but it was hard. It was difficult watching her act as if nothing had happened, or almost happened, between them. It was torture really, having her so close and yet so far.

Sam called Alexis for Krissy after they finished cleaning and Jason had Michael give Carly a call. Jason again noticed Sam's tone and demeanor carried a sad and worried note when talking with Alexis. He wasn't sure what that was about, but after Krissy's comment earlier in the day he had a feeling it was serious. He planned to ask her about it. It was another thing to add to the list of things...

Both kids retold the day's events to their mothers with the same level of excitement as if they were reliving it all over again. Jason was glad Sam's surprise was such a success. It made him feel good to watch the bright smile on her face as she listened to the kids go on and on about how much fun they had. They also told their mothers about their plans for the rest of the night. Again, Jason smiled as he watched them both chatter on happily...

"We get ice cream and we're playing games," Krissy told her mother.

"That's great, baby. Make sure you don't eat too many sweets. You don't want a tummy ache and be sure to brush your teeth before bed," Alexis couldn't help mother from afar.

"Okay, mommy. I will. Mommy," Kristina asked?

"Yes, baby," Alexis replied.

"I made you something. It'll make you feel for better real soon," Krissy told her mother with determination.

"Oh, baby, just hearing your voice is all the medicine I need. You and your sisters are the best medicine there is," Alexis pursed her lips to hold back her sob.

"I love you, sweetie. You have fun and have sweet dreams tonight, okay," Alexis wished her daughter?

"Okay, mommy. I love you too," Krissy told her mom goodbye and handed the phone to her sister.

"Mom," Sam wasn't sure if she'd hung up?

"Hi, honey," Alexis tried to sound strong, but Sam could hear the tremor in her voice.

"Mom, are you okay," Sam felt helpless. Of course she wasn't okay.

"I'll be fine. Really, Sam. It really helps hearing Kristina having such a good time. The last thing I want is for her to be subjected to all of this. Thank you for doing this for me, for your sister," Alexis reassured Sam.

"Of course, you don't have to thank me. I'll always be there for my sisters. I..I want to be there for you too," Sam admitted awkwardly.

"You are, more than you know. Your support means everything, Sam. I'm so grateful to have you back in my life," Alexis confessed and Sam wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She could feel her mother's love for her over the phone and she'd never felt it that strongly before..not so far away and over the phone like this.

They talked a bit longer before saying goodbye. Sam would call her in the morning to talk to her in more detail, because she could hear how tired Alexis sounded.

"Mom, this is the coolest day ever. I wish you were here. You'd love it. We went to this huge candy shop and Sam says we're going to make ice cream sundaes with all the candy using any toppings we want and there's like a gazillion kinds of ice cream and trizilliongillion kinds of candy," Michael exaggerated in the way only an eight year old could!

"I'm so glad you're having fun, sweetie. Save some candy for me," Carly half-teased. She had an insatiable sweet tooth.

Michael laughed, "Don't worry, mom. Uncle Jason picked out something from the candy shop special just for you."

Michael looked over at his uncle biting his lip, worried he'd ruined the surprise. Jason just gave him a half-smile and Michael knew he wasn't in trouble.

"You have a great time tonight and tomorrow too. Remember to stay close to Sam and your uncle Jason and be good. I love you, Michael," Carly paused to listen to Sonny in the background, "Your dad says he loves you and Kristina too. Don't forget to call me tomorrow and tell Sam I said," Carly paused, suddenly unsure of what to say, "tell her I said hello."

It was something, at least. Hello was more than she was ready to give Jason.

"Okay mom. I will. Love you too. Tell dad I love him too," he told her and flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Jason.

"Krissy, dad says he loves you. Oh and Sam, mom said hello," Krissy smiled and Sam nodded, kind of surprised and looked over at Jason.

Micheal looked over at his uncle too, "I'm sure she wanted me to say hello to you too, uncle Jas."

Jason gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, buddy," he told him in an almost whisper.

Sam didn't miss the sadness that played over Jason's features, even though he put up a good show for Michael. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on with Carly, but whatever it was Carly had completely shut Jason out of her life and Sam never thought she'd see the day. She could tell it hurt Jason and from what Michael said to her the other day, Carly spent their vacation crying. She planned on asking him about it after the kids were in bed. Maybe she could help? She couldn't stand to see him hurt and it wasn't good for Michael to see his mother hurt either.

Jason stood in the galley watching in disgust as the three of them made the craziest combinations of ice cream sundaes he'd ever seen. Kristina chose strawberry and cherry vanilla ice cream with skittles, gummy bears, jelly beans, whipped cream and a cherry on top. Micheal took more after his mother with chocolate and mint chip ice cream, red hots, crushed Oreo, gummy worms, hot fudge, a chocolate dipped pretzel stick coated with mini M&Ms, whipped cream and three cherries on top. Sam had her coffee and rum raisin with hot fudge, strawberry licorice, caramel, and whipped cream, but no cherry. Jason sat there with two scoops of chocolate peanut butter and was happy until they'd insisted it wasn't a sundae unless it had a topping. He didn't care until they accused him of being too chicken to try something different, then he'd drizzled a little hot fudge over it just to stop them from clucking at him. It worked.

After dessert, they put the ice cream and candy away but left the bowls in the sink. Sam would finish them up later. She didn't want to cut into game time. They each picked a game and rolled a die to see who's game was played first. They played Candy-land with Kristina first. Jason chose Sorry and Sam had to wonder if there was a hidden double meaning there? Sam picked Guess Who and last, but not least, they played Micheal's choice. Of course the idea of beating Jason in a game of physical skill seemed a lot more fun, until the third round when Michael was the designated spinner and called her left hand on yellow and right hand on red.

Kristina was off on a separate part of the mat, but Sam had slowly entangled herself with Jason. She had her feet on green and when left hand was called to yellow, she'd had no choice but to go over Jason's shoulder to get to it. Jason was on all fours. When her right hand was called to red, she'd tried to swing that arm over his other shoulder, but her arm was too short to reach. So, she switched it up and went underneath him instead.

"Hah! Bet you didn't think I could do it," She teased Jason. She couldn't help being so competitive really. It was engrained in her Cassadine DNA.

"_**Uhnnn**_," Jason groaned as Sam took his breath away.

When she'd tried to reach over him, her soft breasts crushed against his back and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He'd felt her nipples harden and it made his cock swell. Now Sam was underneath him, if she turned her head she would definitely see what she was doing to him.

Michael was oblivious to his uncle's little, or shall we say rather sizable, problem, "Left foot blue, uncle Jason."

_That's not the only thing that's blue_, he thought. Jason swallowed thickly, knowing he was going to have to straddle Sam's leg to make this happen and when he did...

Jason was just about to call it quits to avoid the embarrassment when Sam taunted him again, "Just give up, Morgan. There's no way you're beating me. Face it, of the two of us I've got far better balance and coordination."

Jason huffed. _Screw it_, he thought and threw his left leg over Sam's right. He smiled to himself as the back of her thigh nestled against the hardness between his legs and she gasped. Suddenly she wasn't so chatty anymore and her elbows were bending as if she were having trouble holding herself up. Sam turned her head to the side and he could see her eyes closed tight. She was biting her bottom lip. Jason pressed himself a little closer and she lost the breath she was holding. When her hair fell to the side exposing the soft curve of her neck, he couldn't resist. He lowered his head and grazed his teeth over the place where her shoulder curved into her neck and gently bit. He'd warned her about flaunting it. Thankfully, the position of their bodies and his head prevented Michael from seeing what was going on as Jason quickly bit then slowly sucked on her skin.

When Jason's teeth found her skin and hot mouth sucked her neck, Sam went weak. Her arms gave out and she instantly dropped to the mat.

Michael looked over at a sleeping Kristina. His little sister had literally fallen asleep on the mat in the middle of the game. Michael shook his head, "I guess uncle Jason wins this round."

Sam was getting to her feet now, "_**No way!**_ Jason cheated!"

Micheal was confused, "How did uncle Jason cheat, Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam," Jason grinned, "How did I cheat?"

"You ki," she started to say he kissed her, but how could she explain to an eight year old that his engaged uncle had attacked her neck in a way that made her body go weak with desire?

"He tickled my neck," she finished weakly.

Michael looked at Jason for explanation.

"Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to throw you off balance," Jason said with a sly smile.

She could tell from his eyes he wasn't talking about just the game.

"Sam, you say uncle Jason cheated by tickling you and making you fall. Uncle Jason, you say you didn't mean to make her fall and lose the game. I think the only fair thing to do is call it a draw," Michael decided.

"So we both lose," Sam said.

"Or we both win," Jason smiled with lust-filled eyes.

"Alright," Sam said, forcing her attention away from Jason and the visions he was putting in her head, "On that note, I think it's time for bed," and Jason raised a brow.

Sam stumbled over her words, "I mean, uh for the kids. Michael, I thinks it time to put away the games and call it a night."

"Aw, but Sam I'm not tired," Michael argued.

Sam gave him a knowing look, "Maybe not yet, but you will be when we wake up with the sun in the morning."

"Oh, what are we doing tomorrow," Michael asked excitedly, "Going back to the water park?"

"No," Sam shook her head, "It's a totally different surprise, but I think you'll like it too."

"Yes," Michael fist-pumped, "I can't wait. You plan the best surprises, Sam!"

Sam chuckled, "I'm glad you think so. Now, off to bed so you don't oversleep. You wouldn't want to miss out would you?"

"No way," he quickly folded the Twister mat and stacked the box on top of the other games, "Night uncle Jas."

"Goodnight, buddy. Get into your pajamas and brush your teeth and I'll be there in a minute," he told him.

"Kay. Goodnight Sam," he said on his way as he stopped to give her a hug.

She hugged him back, "Goodnight, Michael. See you in the morning. Bright and early," she winked and he nodded.

Jason watched Michael turn into his room down the hall, "Good job getting him to go to bed willingly. Carly says it can take her up to forty-five minutes of him arguing and stalling when he says he isn't tired. I thought I was going to have to cut in, but you handled it well."

Sam smirked, "Yea, well, just don't tell his mother I bribed her impressionable little boy with a surprise tomorrow."

Jason chuckled, "You forget, _**Carly**_ is his mother. He's practically earned his PHD in bribery. I'm just surprised he didn't bother to negotiate for more favorable terms like usual."

Sam laughed, "Well that proves it, he _**must**_ be tired."

Jason smiled as his attention turned to Kristina who'd fallen out in mid play, "Well, I know of at least one little one that won't need bribing."

Jason picked Kristina up and cradled her to him as he carried her to bed for the second night in a row.

Krissy woke up just long enough for Sam to swipe a toothbrush across her teeth a few times and fell back to sleep again. Sam covered her up and kissed her cheek sweet dreams. Michael asked his uncle to read one of his comic books before lights out. Jason agreed since he didn't have a travel guide handy. Sam watched them for a moment as she leaned against the door frame. He was so good with children. So good with her. She wished this trip never had to end, that it could always be like this between them. She remembered their heated game of Twister..._like this and more_, she thought.

Sam left them to read and went to the kitchen to wash the bowls from their ice cream. She'd just finished in the kitchen when Coop called. He called to ask how she was doing on the trip with Jason? Coop encouraged her to extend the trip a few more days so she and Jason could maybe work some things out, but Jason only caught the tail end of their conversation.

She was just ending the call when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye and saw Jason. She saw that same pained expression on his face as when he closed his door at the penthouse. She couldn't understand why he would look so sad? Suddenly, the words Coop had said to her there the night he arrived came back to her. Could Jason really be jealous of Cooper? He couldn't actually think there was anything going on between them...could he?

Sam tried to relive every moment she'd spent with Coop through Jason's eyes. She pictured the first night when he'd just admitted Elizabeth wasn't the woman he loved or wanted to marry and Sam's next action was to rush into Cooper's arms. She remembered the next day when she'd been laughing and enjoying Coop's company at lunch while doing her best to ignore Jason. She thought of the night she came by his place to suggest a truce and Coop had pulled her laughing and playfully into his penthouse and last of all, just now when she'd been on the phone with him and Jason heard her say, "Love you, Coop, take care."

She hadn't meant it like that, but from the look on Jason's face he certainly thought she had and that thought hurt him. She knew they'd agreed to the truce and everything had been going so wonderful up until now. She was afraid of ruining it, but she would never do anything to intentionally hurt Jason and that included allowing him to believe something that just wasn't true.

She went to look for Jason and found him on deck. His hands were in his pockets as he stood staring up at the stars.

"Jason," Sam asked hesitantly as she approached?

His head turned to the side away from her voice and she thought she'd seen him wipe away at his cheek.

"Jason, is everything okay," she could tell it wasn't? She took a few steps closer.

"Sure, Sam," Jason told her, but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Hey," she stepped next to him now, placing her hand on his shoulder to turn him.

He slowly turned to her and when he finally looked at her it made her heart hurt. His eyes were full of tears.

"Jason what..what's going on? What has you so upset? I thought we were having a good time? I know I have," Sam asked softly.

Jason nodded, "I love every minute I spend with you and the kids."

"Well, then, what's wrong," she looked up into his sad blue eyes and hoped he would tell her?

Jason shook his head, "You don't want to talk about it and I don't blame you really."

"Jason, if there's something I've done to hurt you, then I want to talk about it. I don't want to hurt you," she told him.

"I don't want to hurt you either, but it's all I've seemed to do lately," Jason looked down now, "I..I messed everything up, Sam. So bad and all I want to do is fix it," he looked at her again, "I want to make things right, but I'm afraid it's too late," he had to look away again as the sadness took over, "I waited too long and it's too late."

"It's never too late to make things right, but I'm not sure what you mean, Jason? I mean, you already apologized. I was too angry and hurt to accept your apology that night, but I realized later you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me," she told him with confidence.

"Never," he shook his head and met her eyes again, "At first after it happened I just wanted to forget. It was a drunken mistake I don't even remember, but we both agreed the next morning to pretend it never happened. She was still married to Lucky and even though she was devastated by his betrayal she still loved him and wanted to give their marriage another try. I was fine with that because..." Jason trailed off.

"Because what," Sam needed to know?

Jason looked straight into her eyes, "Because the only woman I wanted to be with was you."

Sam lost her breath, "Jason."

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the start about that night. I hated keeping it from you, but I was scared it might ruin any chance I had with you. I tried for months to get you to come home early. You were always so busy that I even offered to fly out to you, but you turned me down. I..I started to think maybe the connection I felt between us after my surgery was just all in my head, but I still planned to tell you how I felt when you got home. I wanted to tell you that I want more than just friendship with you. So much more..." he finally confessed what he'd been holding in for so long. It felt freeing, but terrifying.

Sam shook her head, wiping the tears streaming down her face, "What stopped you?"

Jason paused to swallow, "A month ago, Elizabeth came to me. She told me she was pregnant. She said Lucky couldn't possibly be the father due to the timing. She said she conceived around mid-August, the night of the blackout, and that only left me."

Sam shook her head with anger this time, not at Jason, but for Elizabeth's lies. She had no solid proof yet, but she just felt in her gut Elizabeth had been carrying on this affair longer than the one night she happened to catch her in the act. Sam would bet every penny she'd ever conned, which was a hell of a lot, Jason wasn't the only possible baby daddy.

Jason saw the anger wash over Sam's face. She was pulling away from him and he couldn't stop the desperation as his next words rushed out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sam and if you can't forgive me..if you tell me you're happy with Cooper and you don't have the same feelings for me I'll..it'll kill me, but I'll understand. I just couldn't let you go, not without fighting. Not without telling you how I really feel and what I really want. _**Who**_ I really want and that's you."

Sam looked back to Jason slightly confused and shook her head, "Happy with Cooper?"

It was true. Jason thought she was with Cooper, "Jason, Cooper and I are nothing more than friends. All we've ever been is friends and that's all we'll ever be."

Jason shook his head confused now too, "but after the other night..after that call last August..." Jason trailed off not sure what to say next?

He wanted to believe what Sam was saying, but it made him both happy and hurt at the same time to think it was true. This whole nightmare began after that phone call.

Sam's brows furrowed, "What call? Jason, what are you talking about? What call last August?"

Jason swallowed. He owed Sam the whole truth, "I told you how I'd started to think maybe you didn't want me like I wanted you..."

Sam nodded and Jason continued, "Well, I called you. It was mid-August. I knew it was really early in the morning for you or should have been if you had actually been on the other side of the world like I thought, but I missed you. I..I just wanted to hear your voice, so I called."

Sam shook her head, "I don't remember that call." Actually she remembered having to be the one to call him over and over that month, because he never answered her calls and now she knew why he'd been avoiding her.

Jason nodded, "That's because you didn't answer. A man answered. A man I realized was Cooper the night I heard his voice when he arrived the other night. He was on your boat that night I called, or at least I thought he was and I asked to speak with you, but he said you were in the shower. I could hear the water running, so I knew he must be in your room and then I heard you call out to him. You said...you said 'you know, you're welcome to join me.' I tried not to think the worst, but even if it was just a business associate on your boat I could only come up with one good reason he would be in your room so early in the morning while you were in the shower, calling for him to join you..."

"Oh, Jason," Sam bit her lip and her eyes watered.

Jason looked down again, "I didn't leave a message. I just hung up and started drinking. It was stupid to lose control like that, I mean I drank the entire bottle of tequila and was working the rest of the way through my bar, but if I'd known what would happen later that night I would never have..." Jason closed his eyes and clenched his jaw and fists to push the painful memory away, "I haven't had any hard liquor since."

Sam knew what happened, but asked anyway, "What happened..Jason what happened later?"

He sighed, "I heard a knocking on my door. I shouted for them to go away. I was pretty drunk by then trying to drown out the pictures of you and...trying not to think of you."

Sam swallowed and nodded for him to continue, "The knocking didn't stop. It was pissing me off, so I got up to tell them to leave me the hell alone. Only..only when I opened my door it was Elizabeth. She'd been crying and when she saw me she started crying again and ran into my arms. She told me she'd just found her husband in bed with his boss's daughter and she..she needed a friend. She could see I was upset. She'd never seen me that drunk before. She was worried about me. We started talking and the next thing I knew I was kissing her..." Sam closed her eyes and lowered her head at that point, turning away and hugging her arms around her waist for comfort, "I don't remember anything else until waking up with her the next morning."

Sam was numb and not just from the cold. This nightmare began with her lies. It began over one simple misunderstanding that would never have happened had she been honest with Jason. She put him off, because she'd wanted to surprise him with her new job. Her intentions were good and innocent, true enough, but it had made him doubt the amazing bond they formed. If she'd told him about her job, then she could have also told him Cooper was her client and nothing more at the time. It was only working with him on that case that they'd become friends. She could have even made some excuse to come see Jason for the weekend, but she didn't. She could hear how much he missed her when they talked and she was only two hours away, but she'd been stubborn. She didn't want to come back to Port Charles until she was ready to share her good news.

"Jason, I'm sorry. This never would have happened if I'd been honest with you from the start about where I really was and what I was doing. I wasn't on my boat when you called that night. I was in a hotel room with Cooper," she confessed.

Jason huffed, "I'm not sure knowing that would have made me feel any better."

He tried to smile and lighten the mood.

Sam smiled even though her tears continued to fall, "He was my first big case. Cooper Barrett was nothing more than my client and we were working together to prove he was being framed for murder and treason. When you heard me say he was welcome to join me, I was talking about the next lead I was following for his case. I left the bathroom door ajar, because I had to shower but we were pressed for time and needed to discuss strategy. We were in the middle of that conversation when he must have answered my phone. Nothing ever happened with Coop, Jason. _**Nothing**_."

Jason nodded sadly. He could tell she was being truthful, "I believe you. I wish I'd known. I wish I hadn't been so ready to believe what we shared wasn't real."

Sam sighed deep. She wished that too, "Why did you..Why did you believe it?"

Jason shook his head with a wistful smile and touched her soul with both his words and the sincerity within his crystal blue eyes, "You're so amazing, Sam. So beautiful inside and out. Why would you want someone like me?"

"Someone like you? You mean someone who accepts me just the way I am? Someone who's always been there to listen and never judge me? _**Even**_ when I'm wrong? Someone who trusts and believes in my instincts enough to never give up? Even when logic and everyone else he knows told him searching for that little boy down there was a lost cause? Someone who makes me feel more safe and loved than I've ever felt in my _**entire**_ life? How could I not want someone like that? How could I not want _**you**_," Sam nearly whispered the last part as she stared straight into his eyes?

Jason's heart was pounding. She wanted him. She wanted him and he wanted her, so he took her. He pulled her into his arms, solidly against his body, as he crushed his lips on hers in a powerful kiss that surprised them both in it's intensity. Neither had ever felt anything so strong as the current of need and want rippling just under their skin and coursing throughout their entire bodies this very moment. He nipped her bottom lip and she gasped in shock and pleasure, allowing his hot wet tongue to slip inside and battle with hers. One hand on the back of her neck to dominate the kiss and the other on her ass, he couldn't get her close enough. He pulled her tight against him and massaged her ass as his growing bulge pressed against her belly.

A fiery passion like she'd never known burned inside her and more of his touch, more of his kiss, his tongue on hers and his strong hands rubbing all over her body was the only thing keeping her from burning up alive. She felt his erection pressing into her. He was hard, harder than before downstairs during the game and she was doing this to him. His desire for her was making him so hard. So very very hard. The thought sent shivers through her body as liquid heat flooded her core. She pulled his shirt up slightly as she kissed him. She needed to run her hands up and down every well-defined crevice of his beautiful chest. The chest that had teased and tantalized her all day long as she watched the water droplets from the pool trickle down his pecks all the way to the fine blond hairs of his happy trail just below his navel.

She smiled inside as he growled into her mouth when her small hands moved up his chest as her fingers straddled his nipples, then pinched and gave them a downward tug. She kept one hand in front, thumbing and circling his left nipple as her right hand moved to his back. She squeezed the firm muscles up behind his shoulder before running her nails down his back as he bit and pulled at her lip again. He growled and gripped her ass as his fingers pressed into her inner thigh and he poked his hard tongue back in her mouth the way he longed to poke his hard cock in her hot wet core. She moaned at the feelings he awakened in her. Never. Never in her life had she wanted someone this much. There wasn't anything, anything she wouldn't do to have him on her, inside her and had she been capable of a single coherent thought at that moment this realization would have scared the hell out of her. Her heart was pounding and her nipples, throbbing. They were so hard and aching for his touch.

It felt like forever they'd been locked together and yet forever wasn't long enough. They were running out of breath, but he was sure all he needed to breathe was her. She wanted him. He could feel it in the way she kissed him, touched him, responded to his touch and wrapped her arms around him. He was on sensory overload. It was all too much to realize she could want him, really want him the way he wanted her. God, he loved her. He felt the love pouring out of him as he slowed the kiss, the strokes of his tongue now soft and sweet. Soft and sweet like her..like his Sam. Like the way she felt and taste.

His heart swelled with love as she moaned again when the rhythm of their kiss changed and became tender. His hands caressed her gently now and the slow drugging kiss finally ended when they literally had no more air in their lungs. Their mouths broke apart, but bodies remained together as he gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth and rubbed his lip against hers while the air they took was released in hot unsteady breaths. They held each others gaze as closely as they held one another and felt their hearts pounding together now, as one.

Sam remembered wondering what his lips would feel and taste like crushed against hers? If they would be soft and gentle or demanding and passionate. She'd hoped for all of the above and he'd given her all of that and more. They finally pulled away from the kiss, but not each other. She laid her head against his chest as her hands hugged his back to keep him close. She felt his palm planted in the small of her back as his fingers traced little circles near the waistband of her pants. The other hand crossed to her opposite shoulder, allowing his forearm to hold her close as his thumb caressed her skin as soft as a butterfly's kiss. She sighed in complete contentment, thinking of and feeling nothing but the long awaited joy of finally being held in his arms this way. He wanted her. He really wanted her.

"I've been wondering what it would be like to kiss you," Sam admitted softly against his chest, "I mean I'd be..I'd be going along and I'd be thinking, you know, in the back of my head what would it be like to kiss Jason and now know. I do. I know it makes me feel...dizzy. Kissing you makes me feel dizzy...with hope."

Jason smiled and breathed deep. He knew exactly what she meant. He felt the same way. He nuzzled his mouth and cheek against the top of her head and breathed her in, cherishing this moment and the feel of her in his arms they way he'd longed to hold her for so long.

"You make me feel the same way," he whispered against her as he held her close.

He felt her shiver against him. She'd followed him out without her jacket, "You cold," he pulled her back and asked concerned as he rubbed her arms to warm her?

Sam nodded, "A little, but I feel safe and warm right here," she nuzzled back into his chest and smiled when she felt his arms envelope her again.

He pressed a kiss to her ear and whispered, "Let's go back inside. I don't want you catching cold," he felt her nod and they turned and walked toward the stairs arm in arm, her head still leaning on his chest.

They were almost to the stairs when they heard it, a blood curdling scream from below that sent a shiver down their spines and fear into their hearts, "_**Nooooo! Leave me alone!**_"

"_**Michael**_," they both called out in a panic as Jason took off down the stairs with Sam right behind.

Page 15 of 15 Created: 2011-03-17 Updated: 2011-03-20 Words: 6426 Characters: 33738


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for bumping and showing an interest and thank you for your wonderful comments. They really do inspire me to keep going, especially when I'm stuck second guessing myself as I did with this chapter. I knew I wanted them to get together, but I wasn't sure exactly how far I wanted them to go with the kids around and if the kids would hear them, or not? I hope you like the choices I made. I'm still not sure about them, but didn't want to put this update off any longer. Also, I think it is safe to say this chapter earns it's NC-17 rating and it is also a little longer to make up for the wait. Oh, and to those asking about Reciprocity...I haven't forgotten about it and absolutely intend to finish it. I've just put it on hold until I finish this one first, because I think this will be a shorter story. So, unless the muse really strikes hard for that fic, my focus will be solely on this one. Okay, enough rambling. :)

**12.**

He was on the floor again, pressing his back so tight against the wall his muscles ached from the strain. He wanted to sink into the wall and become part of it, to be invisible to his attacker. He drew his knees up in front of himself defensively and tucked his head into his thighs. His hands covered his ears while his arms helped shelter the sides of his face.

_The angry man loomed over him, taunting him, "They don't love you, Michael. They never really wanted you like I did, but golden boy hated me. Jason knew how much I loved you. He only took you away to hurt me, not because they wanted you."_

Micheal shook his head, "_**No!**_ You're lying! They want me! They _**love me!**_ They _**told me!**_"

_A wicked chuckle escaped his lips, "Micheal, Micheal," he tsked, "Son, of course they told you that after you were found and forced back on them by the authorities. They had no choice, but to take you back. It might make the police suspicious if Sonny and Carly admitted the truth and turned you away and Sonny is a bad bad man, Michael. He's a criminal. Sonny and Jason kill people and he can't afford to do anything that might make the law look at them too closely, so they're forced to pretend they want you."_

"_**Nooooo! Leave me alone**_," Micheal screamed!

"_**Michael**_," they both called out in a panic as Jason took off down the stairs with Sam right behind.

Kristina woke with a fright at hearing her brother's cries. She sat up in her bed. She wasn't crying, but she was scared. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself. She looked around the darkened room, but didn't see anyone except her brother on the floor against the wall.

His breathing was rapid and the sweat poured from his little body. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. It was happening again. He was back in the hospital room with his biological father the night he died. He'd had this same nightmare for months after AJ was killed, but with his therapists help he'd slowly learned how to recognize he was in the dream and then take control of it.

"Light, light! I need my light," he whimpered as he cowered near the corner of the room, one hand at a time reaching to blindly feel around the floor in vain. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't open his eyes and see the monster that was his father. If he looked at him, then he would see his father's face turn into his own. He'd see himself become the monster his father turned into.

"You're not real, you're dead," he told his tormenter!

_AJ's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he hissed, "That's right, Michael. I'm dead! I'm dead, because I loved you. Loving you killed me, Michael, and in time it will kill your precious uncle Jason too. Who will protect you then, Micheal? Who will save you when Jason is dead? Your mom and dad will hate you, Michael. They'll hate you for killing Jason."_

"_**No! You're wrong, you're dead! You're dead**_," he screamed with all the courage he had left!

It was working.

_The room morphed and they weren't in the hospital room anymore. It was now the morgue and AJ's pale body with a sickly green hue was lying still on the cold hard slab. _

_It was almost over_, he told himself. Just a few more minutes and AJ would fade away. _Stay strong_, he told himself.

"He's dead. He's dead," Michael began chanting to himself willing this nightmare to end, but it didn't. Something was different. He heard another voice.

"_You're right, Michael. He is dead. He's dead, but I'm still here and I'm never going anywhere, Michael. In fact, I'll be here long after you're gone," she teased with a __venomous smirk._

Jason launched himself down the staircase in a near single bound. He threw the door open, prepared for a fight as his eyes quickly assessed the scene. Sam hit the light switch on the wall and their hearts broke at what they saw. Micheal's body curled up on the floor, shuddering violently. His hair soaked with sweat as it rolled down his neck.

"Micheal? Micheal, it's okay! You're okay, I'm here. I'm here," Jason told his dreaming nephew as he knelt down beside him.

Micheal tensed even more when Jason tried to pull him into his arms. He kicked and screamed until his voice was raw, throwing punches left and right. It scared the hell out Jason. He'd never seen him like this during one of his nightmares. Carly had told him they were bad, but he couldn't imagine just what that really meant until now.

He thought maybe he should try to talk him out of it. Jason pulled away to give him a little space and began to talk in a calming manner, "Micheal, it's me. It's Jason and Sam," Sam stood just inside the room, tears in her eyes for this little boy who'd been through so much, "We're here, Micheal and you're safe. Open your eyes. Open your eyes, Micheal!"

"_Open your eyes, Micheal. Open your eyes and look at what your love does! It kills, Micheal and I won't let you kill the father of my baby. He loves us more, Michael, and our love will save him from you," Elizabeth seethed over the steel slab where AJ's body lie as she rubbed her pregnant belly._

Micheal looked up and slowly opened his eyes. Jason and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, but he wasn't seeing them. He was facing his accuser.

"_I know what you did, Michael. I know about all your tricks. I warned you, Michael, but you didn't listen and you've left me no choice. You're going away now, Micheal. Jason loves us. He trusts us and he doesn't want you anywhere near where you can hurt us. He told your parents how you tried to hurt me and the baby and they're sending you away now. Far far away," the nurse threatened with an evil smile._

Jason thought Micheal had awakened from his nightmare. He was about to pick him up when he began talking and staring up at some unseen person, "No! You're lying! You lie! I would never hurt the baby!"

_Elizabeth shrugged with a careless smirk, "It doesn't matter what the truth is, Micheal. __What matters is that Jason is finally safe from you. Look," she waved her hand and Micheal turned his head only to find they were now standing in his living room at home. Uncle Jason was there along with his mom and dad. Micheal watched himself struggling down the stairs with a large duffel bag in his hands and tears streaming down his face. "Please. please," his dream-self begged, "I'll be good. I'll be good."_

"It's too late. You had your chance. Max, take him away," his dad commanded harshly.

"Mom, please. I love you! I don't want to leave you again," Micheal cried.

"We trusted you, Michael. This is for the best. Maybe one day when you graduate from military school you'll have learned to be good and we can trust you again," his mother wiped her tears and kissed his little brother in her arms as his dad hugged them close.

"Uncle Jason," Micheal looked to his uncle, his eyes pleading and full of tears?

Jason never said a word. He simply stared at him with that stone cold glare in his icy blue eyes. The one he saved for the bad people he hated. He looked at Max and motioned with his head for him to take Micheal and leave. Milo grabbed Micheal's bag as Max grabbed a fighting Micheal and pulled him kicking and screaming from the room.

Micheal grasped the side of the door and held on for dear life as he begged, "No! No, Uncle Jason! Uncle Jason, please! Please don't send me away, Uncle Jason! Please don't make me go away again! I'll be good! I'll be good!"

Elizabeth's cackle erupted in the background as Max snatched him through the doors and he disappeared forever.

Micheal squeezed his eyes shut tight again with his hands back over his ears to silence her laughter, pressing hard into the wall.

"_**Please**_ don't send me away, Uncle Jason! _**Please**_ don't make me go away again! _**I'll be good! I'll be good**_," he cried out through his tears and the sorrowful plea tore at Jason's heart!

"Micheal," Jason's voice cracked as he started, then hesitated to lay a soothing hand on his nephew's trembling shoulder.

Sam had taken a couple steps closer without realizing. His pleas pulled at her heart. She knew exactly what he was dreaming about now, but she had no idea how to help him. Suddenly, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Krissy. In finding Michael so distressed, she'd forgotten about her sister. Kristina had climbed out of her bed and up on Micheal's.

"Kristina," Sam went to her.

Krissy ignored Sam and continued on with her mission. She'd heard Micheal call out for his light, but it took her a minute to wake up and remember. She lifted Micheal's pillow and retrieved the shiny blue mag-lite beneath it and slipped down off the bed and out of Sam's embrace, "Krissy, what are you doing baby?"

"He needs his light," Krissy told her sister as she stepped over one of Jason's legs to get to her brother.

Jason's arm shot out to hold Kristina back. He was touched that Krissy wanted to help, but he was sure he'd have a few bruises from getting too close to Micheal just now and he didn't want Krissy getting hurt.

This part of the dream was different. It was his first time experiencing it and he wasn't sure what to do or say to make it stop, to make Elizabeth go away? He remembered Sam promising to help him. She'd promised to save him from Elizabeth and Sam had never let him down. "Sam will help me. Sam will help me. Sam will help me," he began to chant.

Sam's hand went to her mouth as her tears slipped down unchecked. Micheal was counting on her to save him, not only in his dream but in real life.

Micheal began to whimper again. It was so soft they could hardly make out what he was saying, "My light. My light."

Jason had no idea what he was talking about. Krissy began to struggle in Jason's arms, but Jason held on tighter, "Jason," Sam realized what Krissy was trying to do, "let..let her go," she told him.

"Sam, I don't.." Jason began, but Sam gave him a nod and he released her warily.

Sam and Jason watched as the three year old approached her brother cautiously. She knelt down on her knees at his side and twisted the head of the small flashlight until it was on. Then, carefully, without touching him, she directed the beam of light directly into his eyes from the hole at the side between his bent arm.

"Here's your light, Micheal," Kristina whispered just loud enough for Sam and Jason to hear too.

As soon as the bright light hit his eyelids the other visions faded away. He sighed in deep relief and reached out blindly to grasp his little light and kept it pointed at himself. His eyes remained shut tight, but his body slowly began to relax. After he'd calmed and everything got quiet again, Micheal was finally able to talk himself into waking up.

He opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light shining in his face. He turned his head from it to find Krissy sitting quietly at his side. His uncle was just behind her and Sam behind him.

"Michael," Jason called to him softly?

Michael looked at his uncle with longing and tears, but too afraid to move. In his head he knew it was just a dream when Jason had looked at him so coldly and sent him away, but it still felt so real. Jason could see Michael wanted to come to him, but something was holding him back, probably something from his nightmare. His watery eyes stared deep into those of the boy he loved, then he held his arms open to him and motioned for Michael to come.

Michael needed no more encouragement. He jumped from his spot and launched himself into his uncle's waiting arms. He threw his arms around Jason's solid neck and shoulder as Jason hugged him tight. Jason pressed his cheek to his ear and whispered, "It's okay, Michael. You're safe. You're _**safe**_ now and I will _**never**_ send you away. I _**love you**_, Michael, and I will _**always**_ want you in my life. No matter what," Jason squeezed a little tighter, "_**No matter what!**_"

Michael buried his face into Jason's neck as he heard the words he needed so desperately and Jason ran a comforting hand over his back as he felt Michael's hot tears against his skin.

Sam had watched Michael hold onto Jason for dear life and cry as her own tears fell for him. She'd wanted to give them a moment, but finally she just needed to hold him too. She stood from the bed and walked over and sat next to them on the floor, waiting for Michael to notice her. She looked over at Krissy who had yet to shed a tear, but was obviously shaken. Sam held out her arms for her sister who settled into her warm embrace as Sam gently swayed with her in her lap and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

Something occurred to Sam, "Krissy, how did you know to give Michael the flashlight?"

Krissy looked up at her sister, "I saw him put it under his pillow and Michael told me it was to keep the bad dreams away. He said if he screamed don't be scared just shine the light on his face, but _**don't**_ touch him."

Michael turned in Jason's arms and spoke for the first time since waking, "Thanks, Krissy. Sorry I scared you. Somehow I got out of bed, so I couldn't find my light. You saved me."

Krissy shook her head, "I'll never let the monsters get you."

Michael gave her a small crooked smile, grateful to have such a brave little sister.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't know you were still having bad dreams. I thought they went away months ago," Jason looked down at his nephew in concern, still rubbing his back? Carly had said he stopped having the nightmare right after Dr. Adair confessed to killing AJ and Michael's conscience was cleared.

Michael swallowed and nodded, "They did."

Jason sighed, "Did something happen? Something to bring them back?"

Michael ventured a guilty look at Sam and Sam knew right then she had to tell what she knew, "Jason, I..."

"No," Michael answered, "I was just worried about some stuff, but I know better now. I know you love me and you won't send me away."

Sam pursed her lips and was torn over whether to continue, but gave in when she saw the pleading look in Michael's eyes. He was terrified Jason wouldn't believe him..that he would trust Elizabeth instead. Sam decided she would talk to Michael alone again first so she could convince him they needed to tell Jason. After all she'd promised to keep his secret and she felt she owed him that much, but she knew Jason deserved to know.

Jason could tell from the looks between Michael and Sam that he wasn't getting the full story, but he didn't want to upset his nephew any further so he let it go. For now. The important thing was Michael now knew whatever happened in his nightmare wasn't real and that he was safe.

"Are you sure you're okay now," Sam couldn't help ask? She felt so bad for him and she was so filled with anger at that woman right now for bringing all of these bad fears back for him.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Sam wasn't going to tell his secret. He just needed Sam to prove Elizabeth was a liar first, then he'd feel safe to tell. He'd feel safe that his uncle wouldn't believe her lies. Michael moved from his uncle to Sam and gave her a big hug, "I'm okay. Thank you. Thank you, Sam," and Sam hugged him back. She knew exactly what all he was thanking her for and she wouldn't let him down.

Jason stood and then they all stood up, "Think you could try and go back to sleep?"

Michael looked at Jason and then at his bed. He breathed deep, then he felt Krissy's little hand in his, "It's okay. I'll be here with you."

Michael smiled and nodded.

"What if Sam and I lay with you guys until you fall asleep," Jason offered?

Michael wanted to say yes, but he was supposed to be the brave big brother and he didn't want to make Kristina think there was anything to be scared about...

Sam could see him debating it and she saw him looking at Krissy too, so she whispered to him, "I think it might make Kristina feel better if Jason and I stay with you guys until you're both asleep, Michael. What do you say?"

The tension smoothed from his face and he nodded and Sam nodded too. Michael hopped into his bed and turned off his flashlight, but still held it close as Sam helped Kristina into her bed. Jason caught Sam's eyes as she laid down with Krissy in her arms and he mouthed, "Thank you," to her as she smiled faintly and nodded before he turned off the lights and climbed in next to Michael.

*********

The kids were fast asleep again within thirty minutes of their little heads hitting the pillows. The grown-ups, however, had not fared so well. They remained lying next to Kristina and Michael for another half hour, each lost in their own thoughts. Jason worried about Michael and wondered what he may have told Sam? He knew Michael trusted Sam and he loved the relationship his nephew had with her, but it still bothered him that he hadn't trusted him enough to come to him. Again.

The first time was when the nightmares first started after AJ died. Michael had been afraid to tell him or his parents, because he wanted to protect them. Jason wondered what made the nightmares return and why he'd felt safe telling Sam and not him this time too? Maybe he was trying to protect him again, but he would talk to Sam and find out. She'd come to him last time after convincing Michael it was okay and he knew she would do the same this time, but he didn't want to wait. After witnessing Michael's dream for himself he just needed to know everything so he could help him.

Sam knew she needed to tell Jason about everything, but she wasn't sure where to begin? She hadn't wanted to tell him about the case until she had more information, because she knew it was going to be hard enough for Jason to hear this news. She wanted to be able to answer all the questions she knew he'd have when she told him. She hoped answers might make it a little easier to understand or at least digest, but it didn't look like this news was going to be able to wait that long. It was clear now Michael had been traumatized by Elizabeth's threats. She was a danger to his emotional well-being if nothing else and the adults in his life needed to know. Sam sighed deep. She was going to have to tell him soon, very soon.

Sam heard Jason shifting. She saw him stand from Michael's bed and cover him before placing a kiss to his forehead. Sam did the same for Krissy. Jason stood, watching the tender care Sam took covering her little sister and kissing her softly and then kissing Michael as well and he smiled to himself. When she stood next to him, between the two beds, his hand found her arm and slowly pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his chest as his hands found her back and held her close.

They held each other for a moment just listening to one another breathe, then Sam pulled away leaving one arm anchored around his waist as she reassured herself the kids were sleeping peacefully with one more look. She sighed again and Jason could tell she was hesitant to leave them. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion and guided her quietly out of the room. She could still make out the faint outline of their little faces from the ambient lights in the bedroom as Jason eased the door closed.

He smiled softly at the crease in her brow. She worried for those kids as good as any mother. He put his arm around her waist again and gently kissed her temple as they walked out to the living room. Neither were ready for bed just yet. They sat on the sofa and Jason had to ask, "Sam, do you know what's going on with Michael?"

Sam sat sideways with her legs under her to face him. She tucked her hair behind her ear, summoning the courage to say what she needed for the moment, "I do. Michael talked to me about it, but he made me promise not to tell."

Jason started to object, but Sam held up her hand, "I know, Jason. I know you need to know. I thought we'd worked through it, but after seeing this," she shook her head, looking past him toward the kid's room as tears built up, "Just...let me talk to him again first, please? I need to explain it to him before I break my promise."

Jason could hear the tears in her voice. Sam was torn between keeping her promise to Michael and doing right by him at the same time. He waited for her to look back at him, but she didn't so he gently tilted her chin to him, "It's okay, Sam. I trust you. I trust you with Michael."

It felt good to hear Jason trusted her with Michael. It was like Jason trusting her with his own child. That thought made her turn away again. What was she doing? She'd got caught up in the moment with Jason above deck before. They'd admitted to wanting each other, but Jason had other commitments. He had a fiancee and a child on the way.

Maybe he wouldn't have the fiancee much longer, but there was still a chance that baby was his and there was also a chance he might forgive Elizabeth's indiscretion for the sake of keeping his child's family intact. Sam meant what she'd told Nikolas. She would never be the one to break up a family. It's all she'd ever dreamed of having as a child herself, and she could never ruin that for another hopeful boy or girl.

Jason watched as Sam struggled with something. He wasn't sure what, but he could feel it pulling her away from him. He could feel her closing herself off. He had to finish what he'd started upstairs. He couldn't let this chance pass him by without making sure Sam knew his intentions toward her, "Sam," he started softly, "there's something I need to tell you..ask you really?"

The anxiety in his voice pulled her from her thoughts. Jason was nervous, but Jason was never nervous.

"What is it, Jason," she asked him?

He fidgeted in his seat and frowned, "I'm not sure..."

Sam gave him a soft smile meant to settle his nerves, but all it did was make his stomach lurch to see her smile at him that way, "Take all the time you need, Jason. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I like the sound of that," Jason told her as the beginnings of a smile traced his lips and he laced his fingers with hers.

Sam's heart fell. She closed her eyes and lowered her head to keep him from seeing her upset. This was everything she ever wanted, but she couldn't do this. Not like this. She took a deep breath, "As much as I want to be with you, I will _**never be**_ the other woman. I could never be responsible for breaking up a family."

The words hurt like hell, but it was true.

Jason's words were strong, but gentle, "You won't _**be**_ the other woman, Sam," he took both of her hands in his and she looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "You'll be the _**only**_ woman and you wouldn't be breaking up a family. You'd be _**making**_ one with me and..and my child, if you wanted us? Could accept us?"

Sam's heart was fluttering wildly out of control. She couldn't speak. She just held his hands tighter.

Jason needed her to know everything, "I was only ever with Elizabeth that one time and I never actually proposed to her. It was a complete misunderstanding that spun out of control, because I was afraid to correct it out of some sense of duty, or guilt. Maybe both, but I was wrong and as soon as we get back to Port Charles I'm setting it right."

All Sam could do was look up at him with such hope filling her pretty brown bright eyes.

As her brows rose in question, he continued, "I'm calling off the engagement. I can't marry her," he shook his head, "Emily was right. I could never be happy with Elizabeth the way I am with you and what good would that be for my child living in an unhappy marriage? I won't marry her, Sam, because I want my family to be with you. I want _**you**_, Sam, more than anyone or anything. I want you as my friend, my lover, wife and mother to my baby," he paused, "Tell me you want that too, Sam. Say the words and I'll do anything to give it all to you."

Sam could barely breathe through a joyful sob, "Yes, Jason. Yes, I want you. I want _**us**_," she smiled through her tears, hardly able to believe this was happening as Jason pulled her to him quickly, leaving her breathless as he hugged her tightly in relief and happiness.

"I want us to be a family," Sam continued as he held her, "I've wanted it for so long, Jason..wanted _**you**_ for _**so**_ long," she pulled back to look in his eyes as she spoke these words to him and placed a gentle hand to his face as her thumb trailed his lower lip.

"I _**am**_ yours, Sam," he told her, "I've been yours from the moment I first laid eyes on you. All yours," he confessed, "Only yours," he whispered as he looked into her eyes and his lips and tongue met hers in a slow and deliberate kiss.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and used him as leverage to raise herself up on her knees. She couldn't get close enough. She deepened the kiss as he pulled her tight against him.

"Take me, Jason," she commanded in a breathless whisper, "Make me your family. Make me yours," she ordered in a gentle plea and his heart thumped in his chest from the love he felt from her in that moment, staring into her sparkling brown eyes.

He pulled back a bit for reassurance when the impact of her words hit him. She looked deep into the eyes of the man she knew she'd fallen in love with and held his face in her hands as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Are you sure," his voice was ragged with want?

Her only answer was a smile as she leaned in and took his mouth in another passionate kiss. Sam felt herself being lifted in Jason's arms and wrapped her legs around him as he stood with her never breaking contact with their mouths. He staggered with her blindly toward her bedroom with one hand out in front to feel along the wall as he kissed her between breaths.

He stepped through her door and turned, surprised he had the presence of mind to lock the door behind them. Sam was in his arms, kissing him, touching him and she wanted him to make her his. She was everything he ever wanted and the thought alone hardened him, but holding her and having her this close was enough to be his undoing. He needed to slow down, or he would never last and he wanted this to last. He wanted their first time to be something Sam would always remember. He would show her in every touch just how much he wanted her, loved her, and before he was done he would make every sensual inch of her his.

His knees hit the large bed abruptly, causing him to drop her on it with a light bounce. He nearly fell on top of her in the midst of their sexual frenzy, but he caught himself with his hands on either side of her and finally broke their kiss when he stood. She smiled up at him, fire dancing in her eyes and he felt himself grow harder. He grabbed the neck of his shirt and snatched it off with a toss not caring where it landed. His eyes remained on hers and she leaned back on her elbows, enjoying the show as Jason stripped for her.

He lifted one foot to his hands and then the other, removing boots and socks. All that was left were his pants and it was at this moment he decided to slow it down and give her a little tease. He ran his hand across his bare chest down slowly to his happy trail and smiled in self-satisfaction as her eyes followed and she bit her bottom lip.

He could see her hardened nipples poking against her soft tee and his cock twitched to be free. He hovered at the button of his jeans waiting and watching to see how long he could tease her? He could see the rise and fall of her breasts as her breathing deepened in anticipation and smiled inside. He slowly brought the other hand up and unfastened, then peeled his black boxer briefs and jeans down past his knees and stepped out of them.

He stood before her completely naked and hard and loved the way her eyes darkened for him. Sam sighed inwardly, licking her lips as she took in his glorious body. He looked as if every solid inch of him had been chiseled from the hardest stone, especially the last ten inches. She was no virgin, or prude and she'd been with her fair share of lovers, but never had she seen one this magnificent.

His manhood was thick and long with a fat mushroom tip and the sight of it made her lick her upper lip wishing it was him against her tongue. It jutted out from his body as if she were a magnet and she felt a tug in her core as her sex clenched in need. A familiar heavy feeling settled low in her belly and she didn't have to touch herself to know she was wet. When his hand gripped himself and stroked she couldn't take it anymore.

Sam rose to her knees and took the hem of her shirt in both hands. She wanted to press her bare flesh to his. She needed to feel him crushing down on her as their heated skin rubbed together in wondrous friction. Jason saw her intentions and stepped a knee onto the bed and put his hand over hers.

He could see the question in her eyes, "Let me," he told her in a husky voice. He wanted to unwrap her like the precious gift she was.

She gazed into his eyes and couldn't look away. His beautiful blue eyes had grown dark and the raw desire she saw in them captivated her. She lowered her hands from her shirt as she felt his find her waist. He pressed his hands against the bare skin of her sides slowly forcing her baby doll tee to rise. The feeling of his strong hands on her skin sent a delicious shiver throughout her body.

She lifted her arms as he lifted her shirt over and off of her. He could feel the heat radiating from her bared skin as his mouth plundered hers and he crushed her bare breasts against him. She moaned at the contact of his body against hers and his tongue slipped in to suck and tease. One hand ran freely through the raven silk atop her head as it had itched to do for so long while the other slipped down inside her pants to smooth over her bare ass and give it a thorough squeeze.

He felt her hands running over the muscles of his back, pulling him closer as his mouth moved down to her neck. She felt so good against him. He licked and bit and sucked on her hard, determined to leave his mark. She arched her neck and smiled to herself as he sucked. He was marking her, claiming her as his own, and the thought only made her hotter for him. He told her he was hers and she wanted to belong to him too, in every way. She began leaving her mark as well.

Her nipples rubbed against his chest and pebbled as he continued to suck. She felt his erection pressed against her and moved a hand to his front. She clutched him firmly and smiled wickedly when he gasped and jerked as she began working him nice and slow. Her hand moved up and down with just enough pressure to force a little moisture, then spread it over his tip with her thumb.

He was losing his mind with her hand on him and didn't know how much longer he could take it before he took _her_. He pulled her hand away and brought it to his lips as he kissed the back of her fingers gingerly, "Not like this," he whispered and looked into her eyes, "I need to be inside you."

Sam bit her lip and nodded as her mouth found his again and she felt herself being lowered back gently on the bed. The satin champagne duvet was a cool and soft sensation in contrast to the fire now burning just under her flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned as his kisses trailed to her breasts. He tweaked and massaged one while loving the other with his mouth. He licked his tongue over and around her nipple until it stood straight out and when he gave it a teasing bite she moaned and arched her back off the bed as her hand found his head and held him to her.

He took her breasts in his mouth and began to suck and kiss each one, delighting in the way she writhed and moaned under his touch. He began to kiss his way down as his fingers roamed to her hips and grasped the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips from the bed as he licked at her belly button and lowered her pajama bottoms and panties. His eyes locked with hers as he did this and she felt her need for him burn white hot. He placed a wet kiss on her lower abdomen and brushed his lips gently against the skin just above her sex before sliding her pants the rest of the way down.

She brought her legs up to help him get them off and laid on the bed now with her knees bent and completely exposed before him. He centered his upper body between her legs and wrapped his arms around the outside of her thighs until his fingers rested near the apex of her mound. His shoulders pushed against her bent legs, forcing her ankles to touch her butt cheeks and spreading her good and wide for him as he pulled her closer by her thighs.

His mouth hovered above her and she rotated her hips in frustration as his hot breath blew against her.

"Jason," she begged as she continued to move her hips in attempt to ease the ache inside of her.

He was mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes, her mouth, her breasts and every inch in between and below. She was beautiful. So beautiful inside and out and she wanted him, needed him and he needed her. He needed to taste her and to make her ready before he plunged inside her. He stared down at her glistening sex and inhaled with an appreciative growl. She smelled so good, so sweet and enticing and his mouth watered to taste her.

He lowered his head to her pretty pink lips and proceeded to suck her silly. She bolted from the bed as his tongue licked and teased and he tightened his hold against her.

"Jason, oh god," she breathed as she squirmed beneath his merciless assault. The things he was doing, no man had ever done this good to her before. He pressed his mouth over one of her swollen lips and worked her up and down like a harmonica as his tongue helped lick and suck her hard and good, so good.

Her hands ran through his short spiky hair, then up her body to her breasts as she moaned. When he moved his mouth back over her clit, she couldn't help the way she cried out for him. It happened so quick. One flick of his tongue against her hard little nub and her entire body tensed as she exploded into his mouth. He felt her legs trembling against the sides of his head and stayed with her to ride it out. She taste so good. One feeding was not enough. He needed more of her hot sticky nectar.

"Again," he growled against her and began to work her toward another brilliant climax. She was sure she'd just seen stars.

"Oh God! Jason, I..I...I can't," she panted. She just couldn't take any more pleasure. He'd already given her more than she'd ever known. She couldn't take it, but, God help her, she never wanted it to end.

He slipped a finger inside her as he slowed it down a bit and felt her velvet heat clench against it.

"You're so tight. So wet," he murmured against her sticky sweetness and the sounds of his licking and slurping and her shallow breaths and muffled cries filled the cabin as he sucked her back toward the sweetest of surrenders.

His mouth was on her and two fingers pressing up inside her and she'd never. She'd never, "Oh God. Oh God! _**Jason**_," she cried as she gripped his hair in her fist and thrust into his face. He'd brought her blissfully over the edge once again and she felt as though she'd landed on a cloud. She couldn't move a muscle other than the ones still quivering from wave after wave of after shocks rippling through her now.

Her heart was pounding with love for him and she needed to feel him on top of her and inside of her, but she was too weak to pull him up and too out of breath to speak. Jason had never been harder than he was at this moment. Hearing Sam call out his name as she came almost caused him to lose it that instant, but somehow he'd found the strength to hold on. He couldn't prolong the torture any longer though, he'd waited two very long years to have her this way and he needed to feel her soft walls hold him tight.

He moved over the top of her and between her legs, careful not to put all of his weight on her, then leaned in to kiss her sweet mouth once again. She moaned into him as her tongue tangled with his. She could taste herself on his lips.

He pulled away from their kiss with a playful smirk, "Think you can handle a vessel this big docked in your tiny port?"

She grinned up at him, biting her lip as she moved her hips and felt his tip touch her heat, "It'll be a tight fit. Think you've got enough skill to squeeze it in?"

He smiled back at her and took her in another seductive kiss as he used his hand to dip his cock in her succulent slickness, then slipped the tip in slowly. She sighed in pleasure and he groaned as he felt her tight hole clench and nearly force him back out. He pushed a little deeper with a little more force, then stilled halfway inside waiting for her to adjust to his girth.

He was being so careful so gentle with her and she loved him for it, but she couldn't wait any longer. She'd waited too long already, imagining this moment so many times. The moment he buried himself deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her as she thrust up and he sank all the way inside.

"Ahhmmnnm," She cried out in pleasure and pain just as Jason's mouth latched on to hers to help stifle their moans of ecstasy.

He pulled from their kiss and whispered to her, "Are you okay," as he caressed her shoulder with his hand?

She nodded with a soft smile, looking up at him while her hands caressed his back, "You're so big. You fill me up and you feel so good inside me."

She'd never felt every part of her filled up so completely before, not only how he filled her physically but the way he filled her heart. It was like finding the missing piece of the puzzle that finally made her whole.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck, then whispered softly in her ear, "You're so beautiful and you feel amazing like you were made just for me," then he began to move in and out. Slow, at first, and neither had ever felt anything so good.

He stared silently into her eyes as he stroked her deep and slow and she could feel his love for her. She could see it in his eyes as she held him to her.

"Harder, Jason. Faster," she begged and he complied as they found a furious rhythm and she met him thrust for thrust.

Their bodies were on fire and she felt herself melting into him as he gave her everything and more. He felt her walls begin to spasm and he knew she was close. He wanted to see her over one more time before he released himself inside her.

"You're mine now, Sam. Say it! All mine. Only mine," he commanded hotly as he held her face to his and pumped her with everything he had.

His words and the wonderful friction against her clit as he pummeled her pussy sent her spiraling into the heavenly abyss once again and she cried out as she came... "Yes. Jason. Yours. All yours. Only yours," she told him as her entire body shuddered in violent ecstasy.

Her words and the way her walls clutched him like a vice as her short nails dug down his back was an incredible mixture of pleasure and pain that overwhelmed his senses. It was more than he could take and as the sweat rolled off his back he thrust into her once more and buried himself all the way in as his seed spilled deep inside her.

He kissed her intensely and she kissed him back just as fierce, both trying to silence the beautiful cries their lovemaking produced. She lay there beneath him unable to catch her breath as she kept her legs wrapped tightly around him. She held him inside as she continued to pulse around him. He kissed her tenderly at the base of her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"That was..," she began, then lost her breath.

"the best," he answered for her.

"ever," she agreed as he rolled them over so that Sam was now resting against him and straddling his hips.

She nuzzled her face against his chest and smiled at the way his heart raced for her. He held her close with both arms around her and silently vowed to never let her go.

He lay there with her just like that for a few more moments until their bodies began to cool down and he felt her shiver. He managed to lift them and pull the covers over them and she snuggled into him as he pulled her close.

Jason frowned when he felt Sam tense next to him, "Oh god."

"What? What's wrong," he asked, alarmed as she sat up suddenly?

He sat up too, not knowing what was going on. Maybe she was having second thoughts? Maybe she regretted what they'd just done?

"Jason, the kids! I was so caught up...we were so loud. What if.."

"You mean you were so loud," he cut in with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"It's not funny," she smacked him on his chest.

"Ow," he rubbed his stinging nipple.

"What if we woke the kids? I mean they could be in there scared to death right now, Jason, and they've been traumatized enough for one night. What were we thinking? Obviously we weren't thinking," she rambled, "Not with our heads at least," she was searching frantically for clothing now and Jason could see she was really concerned.

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulders and stilled her movements, giving her a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sure they're both fine. Michael has always been a heavy sleeper. Kristina seems to be too and after the day they had they were both just exhausted. I bet they slept right through."

Sam wasn't convinced, "I need to check on them. I can't believe we did that after the night Michael had. I mean how selfish could I be not to wait a few more days..."

Sam shook her head and Jason frowned at how visibly upset she was with herself. He loved his nephew and Krissy and didn't like the idea of upsetting them, but he wasn't about to let Sam feel bad for one second of what they'd just shared together.

"Look at me," he told her as he leaned his head to meet her gaze and she looked up at him full of worry and tears forming, "I'm sure they're both still sound asleep and I know this because they're not pounding down our door right now, but even if they aren't...even if they're both wide awake and heard every minute of the love we made I don't regret it for one second and I won't let you regret it either. I've waited so long to be with you, two years, two days and twenty two hours to be exact, and what I did wasn't selfish. What we did wasn't selfish. It was long overdue and necessary, like breathing, because Sam if I had to go on another minute without having you it may have actually killed me," and he tried not to smile at his own words, but he couldn't stop himself. The way he said it just came out all corny at the end. His words still worked though, instead of convincing her with something profound he'd made her laugh.

"That started off with promise, but you lost it somewhere at the end," she chuckled and shook her head at him and cupped his cheek lovingly for what he'd tried to do.

"It was pretty bad," he admitted and she leaned over and kissed him, "It really was, but I don't you know? I don't regret what we shared tonight at all and I never will. No matter what," she smiled and he smiled too.

"Good," he kissed her back and stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing," she asked as he slipped into his jeans?

"You won't be able to rest until you know the kids are okay, so I'll be right back," he told her and she nodded with a warm smile.

Sam didn't know where her clothes had ended up, but she came across Jason's black tee shirt and slipped it on over her head. It smelled like him and warmed her instantly. She loved his scent, so clean and masculine. As she turned her head to pull her hair from under the shirt, her eyes landed on her laptop. It was sitting on her desk and it wasn't the first time she'd felt it guilt her. She owed Jason the truth and even though she didn't know what all of the truth was yet as far as Elizabeth was concerned, she knew she had to tell him.

She knew this, but she was scared. She'd let him make love to her without being completely honest with him the way he'd been with her and she feared he'd be so angry with her for doing that now. Maybe it wasn't a rational concern considering the significant bond they'd just shared, but she was a little scared to tell him nonetheless. She wondered if maybe she should investigate further before she told him, but worried the longer she kept it from him the angrier he would be with her when it all came out?

"Just like I told you," Jason stepped back into her room and locked the door behind him, "Sound asleep. I don't even think they've moved from their spots since we tucked them in last."

Sam was sitting up on her bed with his black tee pulled over her knees and he couldn't help love the way she looked in his shirt. Her chin was resting on her hand as it perched atop her knee. She was lost in thought, looking at her laptop and Jason had noticed she'd been doing that all weekend, "Sam?"

"Sorry," Sam shook free of her thoughts, but her gaze was slower to respond, "That's good. I would hate to face the Carly/Alexis firing squad for traumatizing their babies."

"You're right. That would not be good, especially when I have so much to live for now," he smiled and Sam smiled back and met his kiss as he sat next to her, but Jason could tell something was bothering her.

Her eyes kept straying back to her laptop, "You know, you've been eying that thing all weekend. Am I keeping you from some important case?"

Her eyes flashed back to him, startled by his words, "What?"

"Hey, what's the matter," he smoothed his hand over her back and up to her shoulder?

Sam shook her head and wiped away the tear that fell.

"Sam? Baby, look at me," Jason wasn't sure what was going on? She'd just told him she would never regret what they shared, but maybe he was asking too much from her with the whole Elizabeth situation? Maybe she just realized she couldn't accept his child with another woman after all?

Sam breathed a sharp breath and began, "I need to tell you something, Jason, but I'm scared you'll be upset with me."

Jason sighed and tried not to show his fear, "Did you change your mind about wanting to be with me?"

"What? No," Sam assured him!

"Then it's nothing that can hurt us," Jason told her and Sam had to smile softly at his confidence in her, in them, "So you can tell me. Just tell me. Take all the time you need. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

He'd repeated her words back to her from earlier and slipped her hand in his and Sam was happy to feel somewhat comforted by his words and gesture. She bit her lip and nodded as she tried to find the gentlest way to break it to him, "I was hired by someone, two people actually, to look into a matter concerning someone you care about."

Jason was puzzled, "Okay, so you're telling me you're investigating someone I know? Someone I care about?"

Sam nodded.

"Who," Jason was curious?

"Elizabeth," Sam sighed.

He chuckled, "Elizabeth? Why would anybody want..._**Carly!**_"

"_**No!**_ Jason, look, I can't tell you who it is without breaking a confidentiality agreement, but I promise you it wasn't Carly!" the last thing Sam wanted was to cause any more of a rift between the two of them.

"Then it must be Sonny," Jason shook his head, "He told me Elizabeth would never fit into my life. I knew he wasn't going to just let it go, but dammit this is something I'd expect out of Carly not..."

Sam shook her head again, "No, it wasn't Sonny either, but please Jason. Please don't ask me anymore names. I promise you that I would never have taken on the case if I didn't truly believe their hearts were in the right place, or if they hadn't come to me with something worth looking into."

Jason's jaw stiffened. He didn't like anyone going behind his back and messing with the people in his life, but he did trust Sam and he believed what she was telling him was true.

"So what did they want you to look into? Why were they so _**concerned**_," Sam flinched at the anger in his voice?

She hesitated, but it was really too late to go back now, "They each had reason to believe Elizabeth was keeping something from you, lying to you about something big. So, I tailed her after her shift the other night."

Jason was skeptical, his tone full of sarcasm. He was upset..maybe with her, she wasn't sure yet, "You mean the night before we left? She worked the swing shift. What, so you tailed her to her home? What did you find? What? Did she stay up all night knitting that baby blanket she's been working on? It must have been one hell of a show."

Sam shook her head, "She wasn't knitting. She didn't go straight home either."

Sam swallowed hard, she dreaded what was coming.

Jason's brows furrowed, "Where did she go? The gas station? Grocery store?"

Sam shook her head and bit her lip.

"What Sam? What? Just tell me," Jason could tell Sam was struggling, but he was losing his patience. It was something big, he could tell. Something that would change everything and he just needed answers.

"She met someone at a hotel. She met a man at a hotel room three towns over, Jason. I'm sorry," she whispered the last two words.

Jason's face registered disbelief. He shook it off, "No. No way. Why...Elizabeth wouldn't...," but he stopped denying it to himself when he saw Sam's eyes shift back over once again to her laptop. She had proof. She must have proof on her laptop and she'd been debating on whether or how to tell him this since she got it.

"Show me," he told her and her eyes met his again and she knew he knew.

She nodded and grabbed her laptop off her desk and sat back on the bed with him as she logged in. Within a couple minutes she had the photos and video cued, "Are you sure you want to see this Jason, I mean I could just tell you...if you trust me, I mean. I could just tell you so you didn't have to see it."

Jason took a good look at Sam and saw just how hard this was for her. She was worried, worried for him and probably even worried how he would feel toward her for being the one to break this news to him, "Whatever is on here is not your fault, Sam, and I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone, but I just need to see this with my own eyes."

Sam nodded and he felt bad for the sigh of relief she gave, because he knew he had been right about how worried she was that he would blame her for this somehow, "Just push play. The video is raw feed with night-vision, so the quality isn't the best but I have someone I trust who's working on enhancing it so we can get an ID on the guy."

Sam could see Jason tense at the mention of the other guy and could tell it was the first time since hearing this that he actually thought about who the guy might be?

Sam was silent as Jason hit play on the video. She watched his jaw clench and his breathing deepen and his hands run through his hair as he witnessed Elizabeth groping and kissing another man intimately only three nights ago. He finished the video clips she'd cued of Elizabeth's arrival and both departures and then clicked thru the photos. The first few photos seemed to be explicit enough for him as he stopped and stood from the bed and began pacing. She could tell he wanted to hit something, or scream, or both and she thought me might just do it or run from the room to go above deck, but then he just stopped. He stopped pacing and laughed and this reaction had her even more concerned than if he'd punched a hole in her boat.

"Jason?" she watched him carefully, not sure what to do or say?

Jason just shook his head and looked at Sam and laughed a little more, but it was a laugh devoid of humor and laced with disgust. He sat down next to Sam on the bed again as the laughter slowly died and he fell silent.

She wanted to hold him, comfort him somehow, but she wasn't sure how? She wasn't sure he wanted to be touched? She wasn't sure he wanted to be touched by her right now?

Jason sat on the side of her bed, looking down at his bare feet on the floor, "I know I should be upset, crushed even, and I am a little and I'm a little angry too, but more than that this just makes me feel..."

"What," Sam asked?

"Hopeful. I know it's horrible, but if that baby isn't mine it means I haven't lost my chance," his focused seemed concentrated on something far off in the distance.

Sam shook her head, not understanding, "What chance? Jason, I told you. I'm going to be by your side no matter how this turns out. You haven't lost your chance. Not with me, anyway."

Jason smiled faintly and turned to look at her, "I know, but if it isn't my baby it means I still have a chance to get it right...with you. You're the only mother I want for my babies, our babies."

"Jason," Sam nearly whispered as emotion stole her voice. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled his hips as he kissed her tenderly and held her as she wrapped her arms around him and vowed silently to herself to never let him go.

They sat that way a few moments longer and then he stood and laid her down on the bed. He stripped off his jeans, leaving only his boxer briefs and sat her laptop back on the desk. He then turned out the lights before slipping under the covers and pulling her close again.

They lay there silently, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms with their legs entwined with one another. Sam's head lay against his chest, listening to his breathing as it slowly synced with her own. She smiled at how attuned their bodies were to one another. She'd never felt this, never had this and despite all the trouble she feared lie ahead, she couldn't help feeling blissfully happy in that moment with him.

A hundred questions should be running through his mind right now and a few of them had. He'd thought about what he'd seen earlier and how he couldn't really believe Elizabeth had been sleeping with someone else behind his back. He'd wondered what the chances were of her baby really being his and felt guilty for hoping it wasn't? He'd wondered who the hell that son of a bitch was she was seeing? Mostly though, he'd just been thinking about how grateful he felt to finally have Sam in his arms. She was with him and she wasn't going anywhere, even if Elizabeth's baby was his and he knew together they would get through the rest. He didn't want to think about the confrontations ahead, he just wanted to focus on the best thing that had ever happened to him..the woman in his arms who held his very heart in her hands.

He placed a soft kiss against her forehead, "I'm so thankful to have you. I don't ever want to be without you."

He felt her smile against his ribs.

"You'll have me as long as you want me," she murmured and he could tell she was half asleep.

He hugged her a little tighter.

"Then I'll have you forever," he told her and it was the last thing she heard before falling completely into the most relaxing sleep she'd ever known and Jason was fairly certain it was the peaceful sounds of her contented breathing rather than the gentle sway of the boat that lulled him to sleep as well shortly after her.

Page 25 of 25 Created: 2011-03-20 Updated: 2011-03-28 Words: 10677 Characters: 55602


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Next update, the kids are dropped off. Michael tells Jason about Elizabeth with Sam's help. Jason & Sam get some alone time, then work together to bring L!zho and her manho down!

**13.**

He awoke once again with a smile on his face, loving the feel of the warmth and weight of Sam curled into his side. He was amazed by the way a woman so small could make him feel so great. He felt like a lovestruck fool from one of those sappy chick flicks Robin had made him sit through years ago and, thinking back to some of the things he'd confessed to Sam last night, he had acted like one too. For some reason though, he didn't seem to care. Confessing how he wanted her and knowing she returned those feelings had opened some kind of flood gates.

He couldn't stop telling her everything that was in his heart, even if those things were far too soon to talk about. He'd told her he wanted her for his wife and mother of his children and he did, but he hadn't even asked her out on a first date yet? He looked down at the sleeping beauty by his side and smiled again as he gently tucked the hair from her face.

Some might say what he'd told Sam was premature, especially considering he was still engaged to another woman, but it hadn't seemed to scare her away. And for that, he was extremely thankful. Then again he'd been slowly falling in love with her since the day they met two years ago, so it only felt natural to feel this way and want these things with her. Maybe Sam wasn't scared, because it had been the same for her? He breathed a contented sigh and caressed the bare arm she'd wrapped around his waist as she slept. She was so beautiful.

"Are you watching me sleep again," Sam mumbled into his side with teasing accusation?

His breathing hitched as she spoke, her husky voice still thick with sleep. _Busted_, he said to himself. He tilted his head to see her face better. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet. He couldn't help grin and chuckle silently at being caught. She'd caught him watching her in the middle of the night too and it had instigated another passionate round of lovemaking.

She'd woken up with him staring down at her and had asked if he ever intended on getting any sleep? He'd told her he was afraid to sleep, because being there with her felt like a dream. It was at that point she'd looked up at him with a devilish grin, wrapped her hand around him and said, "I don't know? This feels pretty real to me," as she stroked him beneath the sheets and their mouths connected in the wettest of kisses.

Sam barely heard him chuckling, but she felt the familiar rumbling of his chest against her cheek and had to smile and shake her head. His laughter was his admission of guilt, "I can't believe you."

She really couldn't understand why anyone would care to watch her sleep? His hand moved to caress her back and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She nuzzled her nose against the smooth skin of his well-defined pectoral.

"Did you get any sleep at all," she asked him as she placed a tender kiss where she'd just nuzzled?

"Enough," he told her.

She moved her arm under her chin on his chest to look up at him, "I hope so. It's going to be a busy day."

She pushed up to meet his lips as he leaned down to kiss her softly, then hopped up suddenly, stealing all the covers, "Up and at em! We need to be dressed before the kids wake up."

He frowned then gave her a crooked little smile, grabbing her arm to pull her back down on him. She did her best to object through a fit of giggles as he tickled her.

"No! No," she laughed, "Jason stop," she begged, catching her breath when he finally relented.

"We've got time," he told her in a low sexy voice and she knew what that darkened look in his eyes meant.

"Nope," she smiled up at him, his face only inches from hers, "No time. We have to get showers, get dressed, make breakfast, and I have to get the boat going if we're gonna to get there on time," she insisted.

He held her in his arms and kissed her neck. Tickling touches slowed and softened to seductive caresses and her pulse began to race.

"We can save some time by showering together," he suggested as he nibbled on her ear and teased it with his tongue.

Sam bit her lip and sighed, enjoying the moment, but managed to somehow hold firm. She'd planned a day she really hoped the kids would love, but she knew if she let Jason talk her into that shower they would never make it out of her bedroom.

"Hm," she considered in a playful lilt, "tempting, but no," then she patted him consolingly on his cheek a couple times before giving him a quick peck on the lips and maneuvering out of his hold.

Jason groaned at the loss of contact as his arms went limp allowing her to pull away. He didn't like it, but he knew she was right to refuse. The kids were looking forward to Sam's surprise and if he'd had his way he and Sam would have never left her bedroom and that wasn't the kind of surprise either of them wanted to give Michael or Krissy.

Sam collected his jeans, socks and boots as Jason stood from her bed. She rose up on her tip toes giving him a lingering kiss as she pressed the pile against his chest and he took hold of them.

Jason stood there in his black boxer briefs about to open her door when Sam called out, "Oh, Jason?"

He turned to her slightly with his hand still on the door.

"You forgot your shirt," she grinned as she stripped it from her tight naked body and tossed it at him, revealing her luscious breasts and everything else he'd had his mouth and hands all over last night.

"You're gonna pay for that," He growled as a throbbing desire jolted to his groin.

Sam just giggled, "Looking forward to it," and sauntered her naked self right into her bathroom and closed the door.

Jason took a few calming breaths, listened carefully for any signs of life outside the door, then peaked to see the coast was clear and made way to his room.

*****

After separate showers, a cold one for Jason, they dressed and met up again in the galley. The sun was still sleeping as Jason poured a fresh cup of coffee for them both and Sam walked in wearing faded jeans and a snug fitting long sleeved green top with a scooped neck. It had taken her a little longer to get ready, because she'd dried her hair. She almost put it up, but then she thought of how Jason hadn't been able to stop running his hands through it since last night and decided to leave it down. She loved the way it felt when he did that. It made her feel loved.

She smiled as she accepted the cup he offered. He remembered how she liked her coffee, "Thanks," she told him before taking a sip.

It was good. She was convinced he made the best coffee she'd ever had which shouldn't be surprising since he was part owner of a widely successful coffee business, even if it was only a front. _The man was good at everything she'd ever seen him do. Granted, communication was not his strong point, but he'd done pretty great last night_, she smiled to herself. She remembered the sweet things he'd said to her and felt like she was floating on a cloud she was so happy.

She thought about how he'd handled the news about Elizabeth's affair and frowned when another thought occurred. She wondered if his initial reaction was how he still felt, or if that had just been the shock?

"Jason, are we...are we still okay," she wasn't sure how else to ask him? She wasn't sure he wanted to talk about Elizabeth?

Jason frowned, perplexed. It took him a minute to see she was afraid he might have changed his mind about Elizabeth, though how she could think he wanted anything to do with that woman now he had no idea?

He sat his coffee on the counter and hers too, then pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her as he spoke.

"Better than okay. You're the only one for me, Sam. I knew it before, but knowing what I know now only reinforced I made the right choice. _**You**_ are the right choice. The perfect choice..for me," he told her and then kissed her in a way that left Sam with no doubt of how he felt.

"You're the perfect choice for me too," she murmured softly against his lips, then laid her head against his chest.

"I know we need to talk about Elizabeth and the case, but I just want to focus on us right now. I want us to enjoy our time together with the kids," he told her and she nodded.

"We can talk after we drop them off at home," she suggested.

"Good," he agreed.

She pulled away reluctantly and grabbed her coffee cup, "I better get topside and get us in gear."

"Need some help," he asked, picking up his own hot cup?

"Sure. I'd love the company too," she smiled and held out her hand.

A faint smile found him as he took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers as they walked over to the stairs and he followed her up. Sam sat in the captain's chair and Jason sat to her left watching as she checked her course and heading. He untied the lines and they cruised out of the marina, enjoying the coffee and each others company as the sun greeted them good morning.

*********

An hour into their destination, Sam told him they would arrive in another half hour. Jason decided to go below to start breakfast and get the kids up and ready. Michael woke up excited and full of energy. Jason was surprised, but relieved to see his nightmare forgotten – at least for the moment. Kristina wasn't quite so bright eyed and bushy tailed.

She sat quietly on her bed with a little frown face, so Jason let her be. Sam had laid out Krissy's outfit at the end of her bed earlier when she'd checked on the kids after her shower. Jason told Krissy if she needed any help to just come find him in the kitchen. She nodded sleepily, but still didn't speak. He had to chuckle at how much she reminded him of Sam. Sam was not a morning person and although she had the ability to wake early when necessary, he'd learned last spring it was safer not to engage her in conversation before her first cup of coffee.

Michael took a shower instead of a bath. He'd slept in later than he wanted and was in a hurry to finish his chores. He wanted to sit with Sam again in the wheelhouse to learn more about being a captain. Sam offered to give him a pass on the chores, but Michael wouldn't hear of it. He was determined to be the best bosun Sam had ever seen.

Jason caught movement to his right while flipping the flapjacks and looked to find a half dressed three year old. Sam had just stepped down below to check on Krissy when she saw her enter the kitchen. She decided to peek her head around and see how Jason would handle the situation. Krissy stood before him in her clean little pink and purple Disney Princess underpants and an orange long sleeved top with an unbuttoned peter pan collar and ruffled cuffs.

She stood by wordlessly holding up the remaining pieces of her outfit to him. Jason looked down at her scratching the back of his neck with a raised brow. He had no experience dressing little girls and was feeling more than a little out of his element. His mouth twisted to the side in contemplation, then he sighed.

"Can't be much different from dressing Michael or Morgan, can it," he asked the little girl who's only answer was a simple shrug?

He placed her hair over her shoulder for her to hold and the first thing he noticed is that these buttons were too little for a man's hands. Sam smiled as she watched his brows furrow in concentration on the tiny buttons.

"There," he told her as he smoothed her long chestnut hair back down in place. Sam was grinning and trying not to laugh. He sounded very proud of his accomplishment.

Jason then helped pull her little blue denim dress with the jewel neckline and wavy coral and orange ric rac trim over her head and through her arms with relative ease. He pulled her hair from under it and Sam's smile softened at the extreme care he took not to pull Krissy's hair too hard.

The orange and coral thick striped winter tights gave him pause. Krissy handed them to him and he just stared at them, then at her. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing at the hesitation on his face.

She watched him struggle for several minutes before finally getting them mostly pulled up into place and had to duck back around the corner to contain the laughter dying to erupt over the amount of effort it took him. Krissy seemed to understand he was a rookie and helped him as best she could.

Finally, he helped her into the little cream knit sweater with matching orange and coral trim and Sam peeked back around just as he said, "All done."

When Krissy then handed him her brush and hair tie, Sam just couldn't hold it in any longer. Jason's horrified face was priceless.

Jason heard Sam's laughter and narrowed his eyes at her as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. He tried not to smile, but could feel the corners of his mouth betray him.

She walked in, accepting the brush and hair tie from Krissy, "Here sweetie, let me."

Her smile emanated from her eyes like she was lit up from the inside. She was so happy and Jason couldn't help giving her a little smirk-smile. Sam's smile was one of his favorite things and he loved seeing it, even at his expense.

Sam braided the sides of Kristina's long locks down the center of her back, allowing the rest to remain free.

"I'm going back up. Michael's using my phone to call Carly and then I plan to call Alexis for Kristina," Sam told him.

He nodded as he plated the first two pancakes, "I'll come up for Krissy when it's time to ring the dinner bell."

Kristina smiled, "Thanks, Jason."

"You're welcome," he told her as she bounded toward the stairs to put on her life vest before going up.

He gave Sam a longing look and she smiled at him, then bit her lip as she watched him turn and bend over to check the oven.

_No ass had a right to be that fine_, she told herself, then turned to help Krissy fasten her vest.

About ten minutes later, Michael and Krissy entered the kitchen just as Jason was about to go get them. The fact Sam sent them down was his first clue something was wrong, but it was the concerned looks on both their little faces that had him worried, "What's the matter?"

"Sam asked us to see if you needed any help. I...I think she needed a minute," Michael said uncertain.

Jason frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"We talked to mommy. Sam's sad," Krissy sighed.

Jason remembered the last few conversations he'd overheard when Sam spoke with Alexis. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd seen her upset by those calls as well.

Jason smiled to reassure the kids, "Michael, I've set the dishes out here on the counter. Would you mind helping Krissy set the table? I'm going to let Sam know breakfast is ready."

"No problem," Michael nodded and began handing Krissy the place-mats as Jason headed up.

"Sam," Jason wasn't at all comforted to find her the way he did?

She was standing at the controls facing forward, so he could only see a portion of her profile. Her head was down and her hands were covering her eyes. He thought he saw her shoulders shake and when he noticed her lip tremble he knew she was quietly crying.

"Sam," he approached her slowly and when she felt his hand on her back she turned into him and buried her face in his chest and held him tight while she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was so worried for her. He remembered Krissy's comment the day before about Alexis being sick.

"It's Alexis. It..it's bad," he said in more of a statement than question and Sam just nodded her head up and down and he felt a silent sob shake her upper frame.

He didn't press further. He just stood there holding her. He ran his over her back. He just wanted to comfort her any way he could. Sam was grateful Jason hadn't bombarded her with questions. She wasn't sure she could have handled that at the moment. There was nothing new. Nothing worse had happened. It was just hearing the frailty in her mother's voice again, the vulnerability she tried to hide from her daughters, that had affected Sam so much. Maybe it just hadn't really hit her until now that her mother was going into a surgery tomorrow she may never wake up from? She wasn't sure, she only knew she'd felt overwhelmed so she sent the kids down to allow herself just one moment. A moment to let it out.

She didn't want anyone to see her cry. It made her feel vulnerable and she felt bad for letting him find her this way. He had enough to handle with Michael's nightmare and Elizabeth's baby. She didn't want to lay her family troubles on him too, but when she felt his hand on her back she couldn't stop herself from turning into his embrace. She felt so safe and loved in his arms, like nothing could hurt her there and she just wanted the hurt to go away. She wanted Jason to help her make the hurt go away, even though she knew he couldn't. Not really. The only thing that would make this pain disappear is if her mother made it out of this fight alive and well.

Sam took a deep breath. Like it, or not, Jason _had_ found her this way and she didn't want to keep him guessing. She could see the worry in his eyes yesterday when Krissy mentioned their mother being sick, "She has lung cancer. The doctors say she...she might not make it."

"_**Sam**_. I'm so sorry," he held her even tighter if that was possible and rested his cheek and lips to her temple.

Sam took another shaky breath and pulled back a little to wipe her eyes with her fingers, "She just told us last Thursday. Nik and I were with her during her last chemo session Friday. Chemotherapy shrunk the tumor and her doctors say that decreases the risks of the procedure, but the odds aren't great."

Jason shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

Sam was confused, "What..what do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter how high those odds are against Alexis, she's going to pull through this just fine. She and I don't get along, but if there's one thing I know about Alexis Davis it's that she doesn't know how to lose. She has too much to fight for to end up somebody's statistic. I should know. Last year it was me and I had way too much to fight for to just give up," his voice was confident and sincere and Sam wanted very much to believe what he told her, but...

"But you didn't even remember your family or friends. How did you even know what you'd be giving up," she really didn't understand?

"I remembered _**you**_ and you stood by me. You were my reason, Sam. As our friendship grew, I realized I wanted a future with you. Our future was worth fighting for. _**You**_ are worth fighting for and I was afraid to leave you. I know you had your family, but it wasn't the same. You shared with me how you still felt like you didn't fit in with them. You still felt isolated, except for with me and I just couldn't leave you alone like that. Your friendship and love...it saved me and your love will save Alexis too. She'll fight for you and Kristina and Molly and she'll win," he held her cheek in his hand and looked at her with true sincerity clear in his eyes as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

Sam was too emotional to speak. She'd had no idea she was the reason Jason decided to have the surgery that saved his life. The admission shocked her, but it also filled her with so much more love for him than she'd ever known. Jason was right. Alexis was nothing if not a survivor. She didn't know how to lose. Sam told herself to hold onto his words, to believe in them and have faith. The tears continued to fall, but slowed as she repeated his words over and over in her head. They were comforting, because of the truth in his words. He believed in them with all his heart and she would too. She would believe in them and her mother would be fine, "Thank you, Jason."

He looked at her. Now _he_ was confused, "For what?"

"For knowing just what to say, knowing what I needed," Sam tried to smile, but more tears fell too.

"I just told you the truth, Sam. I really believe it," he told her.

"I know," she nodded, "and that's why it gives me hope. _**You**_ give me hope."

He looked into her sad brown eyes and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Sam laid her head back against his chest. Jason ran his fingers through her hair as he held her and she felt loved, so very loved.

They stayed that way for a long moment and once Sam felt more sure of herself, she turned to cut the engines and drop anchor so they could join the kids below and have breakfast before it got cold.

It wasn't easy, but by the last bite of fresh blueberry pancakes Sam was well on her way to locking her fears away in a little box so she could concentrate on the kids. Her mom was counting on her to keep Krissy's mind off of the sad stuff and she wouldn't let her down.

Sam had planned a fun, but also educational second day of events. They first went to Marblehead Lighthouse located at a state park in Marblehead, Ohio. The lighthouse was normally closed to guided tours this time of year, but Sam happened to know the keeper who was also married to the curator of the maritime museum located on site so she arranged for a private tour for the four of them. Michael seemed fascinated by learning things such as how it was the oldest continually operating lighthouse on the Great Lakes having been in use since 1822. Whereas Krissy just seemed more impressed that the lighthouse reminded her of Rapunzel's tower. Again, she made Jason carry her up the steps. It seemed Krissy had a slight fear of heights, but it also seemed to disappear in Jason's arms. Sam smiled at that thought. Her fears seemed to disappear in his arms too.

They took more pictures and the keeper had an incredible gift for storytelling. They were starting to wonder if they'd ever get out of there the way Michael kept pleading the old man for just one more tale of shipwreck or near misses. The next stop was the museum where they experienced the history of the Great Lakes through interactive and hands-on exhibits, ship models, maritime art and an authentic 1910 steamship pilot house. They explored steam engines, shipwrecks, original timbers from the ship Niagara and models of Great Lakes vessels. The kids seemed to enjoy the interactive exhibits most and Sam was relieved, but not surprised, to see Jason just as involved with the kids there as he had been with them at the water park. By the time they hit the nautical gift shop, it was time for lunch.

Sam had Michael and Kristina pick out a photo album from the gift shop. She picked one out too. Michael chose one in navy blue with a photograph of the Marblehead Lighthouse on the cover. Krissy chose one that was covered in a white fabric with an old black and white photo of ladies at tea aboard a steamship on the cover. Sam chose one in black leather with the word Ohio imprinted below a cutout to insert her own photograph on the cover. She had the perfect picture of the four of them all picked out in her head.

The Lighthouse keeper was an old friend of Sam's from her days of piloting cargo in between marine salvage jobs. She'd made the trip from the gulf of Texas up to Canada plenty of times and had met him years back when she'd docked just to tour the beautiful lighthouse. Old man Levi was a charmer and his wife was a sweetheart. They'd kind of adopted each other and Sam would stop in to visit them whenever she passed. Levi had picked them up from the dock in his truck and then let them have use of it for the rest of the day. He'd insisted she just leave it parked near the dock with the keys locked inside when they left and he'd have his wife take him to pick it up later. He was a sweet old man.

They found several restaurants on the waterfront and finally decided on one that offered the fresh catches of the day as well as steaks and burgers. Sam dropped the film off at a one hour developing center nearby and then the four enjoyed a nice lunch together at an indoor table overlooking the water.

"So, Jason, I hear someone is having a birthday in a few days," Sam bit her cheek to hide the smile as she saw Kristina's interest perk up across the table.

Jason immediately caught on, "Really? I wonder if they'll be having a party?"

Michael chuckled when he saw his little sister nodding excitedly at his uncles comment. He had his work cut out for him teaching her, he thought, because she was clueless they were teasing her.

"Hm," Sam continued, "I don't know if there will be a party, or not. I mean, I guess I could plan one if I knew what kind of party to plan?"

Jason nodded in mock contemplation, "I love motorcycles. Maybe you should have a motorcycle party."

Kristina scrunched her little face.

"That might be good," Sam agreed.

"I don't think that would be good," Krissy whispered shyly.

Sam smiled at her sister who was looking adorably bashful, "What was that Krissy?"

"It's my birthday next Sunday," she admitted a little louder.

Sam feigned surprise, "So _**you're**_ the birthday girl?"

Kristina nodded with a little more excitement seeing Sam's reaction.

"Well thank goodness you're here. Now we can find out just what kind of party to have," Sam told her, then gave Michael a wink as he chuckled again.

Krissy wiggled onto her knees in the booth, "I know just what kind!"

"What kind," Michael chirped in?

"Pirate Princess," she told him as her eyes went wide!

"Huh," he said, "that's not half bad...I like the pirate part."

Jason chuckled at his nephew.

"It's gonna be fun. I'm gonna have a real pirate princess at my party too," Krissy assured her brother.

Michael looked skeptical, "A _**real**_ pirate princess? Where are you gonna find one of those?"

Krissy looked straight at Sam...and pointed.

Michael's brows raised in question, almost as if impressed. Jason covered his mouth to hide the grin and Sam just laughed and shook her head, "Kristina I may have been a pirate once upon a time, but I'm no princess."

"If cousin Nikolas can be a prince that makes you a princess. Me and Molly too," Krissy informed her sister.

Sam wasn't sure how the whole family lineage and royal titles worked, but she was fairly certain she wasn't a princess, "I don't think that's how it works, Krissy."

Jason saw Kristina's smile falter and he didn't like it, "Well, Sam, technically you are a blood relative to the Cassadines and that does make you Russian royalty."

He smiled back at Kristina when she turned in her seat next to him and beamed up at him like he was her new hero.

Sam was stumped. She'd never really thought about it before, "Alright then, I guess we have a pirate princess party to plan then don't we?"

Krissy nodded and they began discussing the details.

"So who should we invite to this pirate princess party," Sam asked as she cut into her first bite of fresh lemon buttered bass fillet?

Kristina rattled off her list as if she'd memorized it, "Mommy, Sam, Molly and daddy Ric, Michael, Morgan, daddy and MyCarly," Sam smiled at the nickname she'd given Carly, because there was no way Alexis would allow her to call her mommy Carly and Sam had to shake her head at her mother and her double standards, "Grandpa Mike, Nikolas, Emily, Viola and Teresa, Madison and Allie from school and Kayla and Kyle from gymnastics.

Sam was typing this all furiously into her phone, "Kayla and Kyle are the twins, right?"

Krissy nodded.

"Well, at least there will be one boy there besides me and Morgan," Michael sighed.

Sam grinned and looked to Krissy, "Maybe we should ask Viola if she would like to bring her nephew?"

Krissy nodded, "I like Bastian."

"Cool, now it's even," Michael nodded.

The remainder of lunch was filled with decisions about the cake and decorations and location for the party. Michael had also asked Krissy what she wanted for her birthday? By the time they finished lunch, the pictures were ready. It was a little after 1pm by the time they made it back on board and Krissy looked ready for a nap. Sam laid Krissy down and covered her up with a kiss on the cheek. Jason and Michael helped untie the lines and then they were off and headed for home.

Sam was down below, planning one last surprise for the kids while Michael watched a movie in Jason's room. Jason was in the wheelhouse keeping an eye out. He decided to check in on things back home, so he pulled out his phone.

"This is Stan. You know what to do. Catch you later," the voice mail beeped and Jason shook his head at Stan's best smooth talking Billie Dee Williams impersonation and began leaving his message.

"Call me," but then another beep sounded. It was an incoming call.

Jason switched over, "Morgan"

"What's up," Jason pulled his phone away and looked at it. How the hell had he been so quick?

"Hey man. Any news on the latest," Jason eyed the stairs to make sure he was alone?

Stan knew he meant the latest possible threat, "His first day with PCPD is tomorrow. I'm working on a list of recruits. So far we've got detective Lucky Spencer and a new guy, detective Cruz Rodriguez. He transferred a few months ago from NYPD," Stan informed him.

"Run a thorough check on the new guy," Jason told him, he was fairly certain Lucky had no prior connection.

"You think he and Barrett share history," Stan had wondered the same which is why he was already running the background check?

"I don't know. As far as cops go, Cruz is pretty decent. He doesn't smell like fed to me, but something just doesn't sit right," Jason paced the small room.

"What do you mean," Stan had the same feeling about Cooper Barrett, but wondered what Jason thought? He'd worked with Jason and Sonny for a couple years now and Jason's instincts were more reliable than the weatherman.

Jason eyed the stairs again. He knew Sam wouldn't like him investigating her friend, but he just didn't trust the guy, "Why would a man with his background and skill have Port Charles on his radar unless it had something to do with the business," or Sam he added silently to himself?

"Consider it done," Stan agreed as he typed away at his computer.

"Any visitors," Jason asked?

"Just one. Description puts him as a white male late teens/early twenties. Brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Always carries a laptop with him," Stan was able to fill him in based on information the guards obtained the last two days while stationed at Jason's door.

The guards logged all arrivals, departures and visitor descriptions in their smart phones, then e-mailed that log to Stan on the hour so he could maintain the master log to track patterns and research visitors.

"You ID him yet," Jason stood with his hand on his waist?

"Working on it," Stan had one of the guards covertly snap a photo of the computer kid the last time he left the penthouse.

"Good. If he's carrying a computer around everywhere, he may be the one who helped Barrett cover his tracks. Let me know as soon as you have anything," Jason told him.

He heard Stan say, "I'm on it," as he snapped his phone shut and sighed deep.

He didn't like it. He just didn't like a man like Barrett practically camped out in his front yard and now he had people glued to their laptops coming and going. Of course, it could all be innocent. Cooper could be on the up and up, but Jason's gut was telling him different. Jason couldn't honestly say if jealousy were playing a part, or not? He just felt the need to keep an eye on him until he knew one way or another the guy was no threat to Sam, or the business.

Sam had just finished gathering and placing all the items she would need for the little surprise she planned when her phone rang.

Sam saw a familiar name pop up, "Hey Spin. What's up? Any new info on our guy?"

"Gracious greetings. Nada. The plates at the hotel were a dead end. Her phone records show a highly unusual number of calls and texts to one particular number, but it's a prepaid phone and virtually untraceable. I'm working on a way around it now," Spin informed her.

Sam looked to see that she was alone, "I want you to correlate the dates and times of calls against Ric Lansing's schedule. I know he keeps it synced on his phone. Obtain all of his phone logs too," She really didn't want to get into this conversation with Spin, but she needed to start investigating Ric as her primary lead. Sam refused to investigate Nik as a suspect until she talked with him first. If she felt like Nik wasn't being truthful, well, she'd cross that bridge if she came to it.

"Pardon Goddess, but do my ears deceive or did you just name your step-father as a possible suspect," Spinelli was shocked?

Sam sighed, "Ric has a suite on the 14th floor. I need you to go back over that guest list and find out why his name didn't show and what room he's in? Maybe it's registered under the city's name or maybe an assistant's name? Check the list against all employees at the district attorney's office. Maybe this assistant has some dirt we can dig up."

"As you wish, Goddess. My sincerest apologies if your hunch is proven correct," Sam rarely mentioned Ric, but when she did Spinelli always got the feeling Sam never cared for him. Spin trusted Sam though, she wouldn't allow emotion to blind her to the truth when it came to the job.

"Thanks. Is there anything else I should know," Sam wasn't sure if she wanted Ric to be guilty, or not? She didn't want her mother hurt, but she didn't like having a pervert in the family either.

"I think that just about covers it," Spin looked over at his friend as he spoke.

"Okay, well just give me a call as soon as you know anything," Sam sighed.

"Most certainly. Pray tell, when might we next be blessed with the Goddess' presence," Spin held his breath for the answer?

"We're on our way back now. We should reach port this evening. I won't be in tomorrow, but I'll call," Sam wasn't in the mood to explain she wouldn't be at work, because she'd be in the hospital waiting for word on her mother's surgery.

"No worries. Safe travels. Talk to you tomorrow," Spin told her cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, Sam thought, but she was too caught up with other thoughts to hold that one for long.

*********

Spin hit end on his phone and swiveled his chair around to the man standing over his shoulder, "I don't like keeping this from her."

"I know. Me either, but the less she knows the better," Coop sighed.

"It's one thing to lie by omission, but what you're asking of me now is to produce fraudulent information on a _**case**_ no less! Maybe we should just give her his name and let her confront him once and for all," Spin suggested hopefully?

"It isn't like we're keeping this information from her forever. We just need to buy a little more time first. When she finds out about him, it's gonna hurt like hell and I'm not in any real hurry to see her hurt," Coop shook his head. He hated the lies and secrecy as well, especially to Sam. He trusted her more than anyone. He just wished Sam had taken up his suggestion to stay away a few more days so they could have had more time to get what they needed. Once she was back it was only a matter of time before she found out what he was really up to in this town. She was just too damn good at her job.

*********

Danny's Lullaby was halfway home when Krissy woke from her nap. She found Jason sitting by his lonesome on the sofa. Sam had gone to lower the anchor, then planned to wake Krissy so they could start the surprise. Jason had frowned at this, because Sam refused to tell what this surprise actually entailed?

Krissy walked into the living room with the princess doll she'd won from the arcade under her arm. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him in a sleepy daze.

Half his mouth found a smile, "Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded, then proceeded to climb up on the sofa right next to him and cuddle. She leaned against him and his heart kind of melted when she did that. He put his arm around her and she nestled even closer. She didn't say anything. She just sat quietly with him. It was nice. He leaned his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Sam made her way back down to find them this way. Jason resting with his head back and Krissy tucked comfortably in his side. It was so easy to picture him as a father at times like this and she couldn't help imagining their future together and then chastise herself for getting ahead of things. They hadn't even been on a first date yet and here she was picturing the family they would share.

Not to mention the other issues waiting for them back home. Ugh, back home. Elizabeth was back home. The thought of that woman and what she'd done to Michael and maybe Jason made her mad enough to do bodily harm. Michael. She still needed to have that talk with him. Krissy looked content and Jason looked like he could use the rest. Sam put her finger to her mouth for Krissy who nodded and then she headed to Jason's room to talk with Michael.

Michael turned his head to the door when it opened and smiled, "Hey, Sam. Is it time for the surprise?"

She smiled hesitantly, "Not just yet, Michael. I wanted to talk with you first."

"Oh, okay," Michael sat up on the bed and turned off the movie with the remote.

Sam sat on the bed and tried to figure out how to convince this boy to do something she knew he was terrified of doing, then it came to her, "I have an update for you on the case."

Michael's eyes lit up, "You do? Was Elizabeth lying? Did you find proof?"

Sam nodded. She had to be very careful. She didn't want to lie to him, but she wasn't about to tell him what she actually found, "I did. I found proof and I gave it to Jason. He knows now that Elizabeth is a liar."

"What did she lie about? Was the man her boyfriend? Was he an enemy of dad and uncle Jason's? Was she trying to hurt uncle Jason," Michael fired off question after question?

Then his face went pale, "Does uncle Jason know it was me? Is..is he mad at me?"

"No," Sam shook her head and held his chin in her hand to hold his gaze, "I didn't tell him, Michael. I promised you."

Michael sighed in relief, "Thanks, Sam. What about..the rest of it?"

Sam nodded, then sighed, "I know you hired me to find this information and technically you have a right to know what it is I found, but I'm going to ask you to trust me not to tell you everything. Can you do that, Michael? Can you trust me to handle the information and just be okay with knowing that Jason knows the truth now and he knows who it is he can really trust?"

Michael thought about this for a bit, then nodded, "I trust you, Sam."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, Michael. I trust you too."

Michael was surprised, "You trust me? Even though you know what I did to Elizabeth and that I lied about it?"

"I do, because I know your heart was in the right place and I believe you regret lying. I think you want to tell Jason the truth, but you're scared. Am I right," Sam hoped he said yes?

Michael was scared to say it out loud, so he just nodded.

"That's really good, Michael. It shows you've learned from your mistake. Jason may be disappointed that you lied, but I promise he'll forgive you. He loves you. It takes a lot of courage to tell the truth, but like I told Coop _**you**_ are one of the bravest people I've ever known."

Something akin total adoration shined in Michael's eyes when Sam said that. Sam thought he was brave. She hadn't let him down. She found proof Elizabeth was a liar and showed it to uncle Jason. Michael wouldn't let Sam down either. He had to show her he could be as brave as she thought he was, "I...I'll tell him. I'll tell him what I did to Elizabeth and what she said. I'll tell him all of it, Sam, how I hired you too."

Sam's eyes stung with pride. She opened her arms and dipped her head hoping for a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle as she hugged him back and told him, "Thank you, Michael. I knew you could do it and I promise I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Michael pulled out of the hug and bit his lip, "When do I have to tell him?"

"How about later tonight once we get you home," Sam wanted Jason and his parents to know what was going on before he slept again, so they were prepared if he had another nightmare?

Michael seemed relieved to be able to put it off a little longer, "Okay. Can we see what the surprise is now?"

Sam grinned as they hopped off the bed, "You bet!"

*********

The surprise caught the boys off guard. Michael didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings, but tea parties were _not_ his idea of good surprises. Jason's either, but they suffered silently for the sake of Kristina and Sam. Plus, they were on a boat in the middle of nowhere so hopefully what happened on Danny's Lullaby _stayed_ on Danny's Lullaby. Jason and Krissy made the tea while Sam and Michael made petite sandwiches of PB&J and ham and cheese. Krissy helped Sam display the cookies on pretty little trays with doilies, then Sam showed Jason where the supplies were to set the table while they went to dress. The boys drew the line at dressing up. Sam and Krissy, however, had a ball in Sam's closet.

Jason laid the fine white linen tablecloth over the table. He centered the vase of fresh flowers Sam had purchased from the drug store when picking up the pictures. Michael brought the trays of little sandwiches and cookies out and Jason sat the tea pot, sugar, creamer, honey and lemon wedges out while Michael placed the porcelain tea cups and saucers at each setting. That was it. They were finished and it was followed by a really cute moment Sam unfortunately missed. Michael and Jason stood side by side examining their handiwork, then without looking at each other both cocked their head to the left and shrugged. Without missing a beat, they turned to each other and gave their special high five low five dap pound slide it out behind the ear handshake and went their separate ways.

Michael headed back to his room to play video games until Sam and Krissy were ready. Jason made his way above deck. He was beginning to get a little anxious the closer he got to home. He knew once he was there he would have to deal with Elizabeth and he was trying really hard not to think about it. He stood there for a while with his hands in his pockets, just focusing on the beauty of the water and the shore far off in the distance. He tried to imagine what people were doing in the little towns along that far off shore, but he couldn't.

He just wasn't good at imagining things anymore. It was a side effect from the injuries sustained in the car accident years ago. He'd never really cared that of all the things he lost, he lost his ability to really imagine. Until now. He could think of things...like Sam walking down the aisle to him, or pregnant with his child, but he couldn't picture them in his head with any lasting clarity and for some reason this saddened him a great deal. He loved the thought of Sam as his wife and mother of their child, but he wasn't sure how long it would be until it was a reality? Fantasizing about it was the next best thing, only he couldn't. Not really. Not like regular people and for the first time since the accident, he wished he could.

Sam came up to let him know they were ready and found him deep in thought. He wasn't facing her, but she could see a good portion of his face and he appeared kind of...sad.

"Everything alright," her voice softly lifted him from his thoughts?

She slipped her arms around his side, looking up at him and he lifted his arm to place around her.

"Better now," he rubbed her back lovingly and held her gaze before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

They nuzzled lips and noses and sighed happily before Sam told him they were ready to start the tea party and he groaned. She just chuckled and told him to come on as she pulled him by the hand behind her down the stairs.

So, it started off bad. Tea parties with your little sister and her princess and mermaid were stories that could get a kid beat up on the playground, but he had to admit Sam made up for it by the end. The cookies and sandwiches were good, though he'd never admit to it and the project they'd done was kind of cool.

Once tea was finished, they cleared the table and Sam laid out the photo albums they'd purchased and all the photographs from their trip – except the few Jason had taken of Sam & Krissy w/her dolls at the tea party. No photographic evidence of the guys was allowed. They also used colorful markers and blank 4x6 index cards to help create a scrapbook of sorts of their trip.

Sam had Michael and Krissy write down a memory from their time together on the trip on each page along with all the pictures they chose. There were pictures covering the entire trip from first leaving port, sharing that first sunset, cooking together, the entire day at the water park, disgusting sundaes and board games, and several from the events of their morning at the lighthouse and museum with Levi and his wife.

Michael had asked Sam at one point what about one for Jason, but Sam had just looked over at Jason and smiled. She'd told him, "We'll share," and then Michael noticed a look between the two of them that reminded him of how his mom and dad looked at each other sometimes. Michael looked over to Krissy and she'd seemed to notice something too, because his little sister was grinning up at him ear to ear. Michael smiled back, hoping that look meant the same for his uncle Jason and Sam as it did for his parents.

After they'd finished the albums and put everything away, Sam told them of the very last surprise. It was a treasure hunt trivia game. Sam had hidden prizes around the boat and if they got the answers correct about their duties, water and boating safety, and boating terminology then they'd win prizes of candy, games and other toys. Michael ended up with a new video game he'd been wanting for forever and disappeared to his room shortly after thanking Sam and declaring her the coolest! Krissy had ended up with a collection of mini Disney Princess dolls and was playing with them on her bed while watching Michael try and rescue the princess.

Sam and Jason were back in the wheelhouse, sitting together in mutual solitude as the boat made way toward home. At first the quiet was comfortable and welcomed, but at some point Sam's insecurities began to rise again. She began to get nervous about how things were going to turn out once they got home? She kept sneaking peeks at Jason who seemed lost in thought once again. She sighed. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to make Jason notice.

Sam was chewing her lip. She did this when she was nervous. She was probably worrying about how things would turn out once they got back home. He just wished he could make her believe she had nothing to be nervous about. There was nothing he'd let come between them again. He stood from his seat and stepped behind her. She turned her head and gave him a small smile. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage all the worry away. He worked her neck and upper back and she lowered her head and sighed at how good it felt.

"That feels wonderful," she moaned.

He smiled and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, "You have nothing to worry about, Sam."

Sam reached her hands to grasp his as they rested on her shoulders. She wrapped his arms around her waist over the back of her chair as he pressed one kiss to her neck and then another and another. Her hand found the back of his neck and she turned to meet his lips. She sucked his bottom lip slowly into her mouth allowing her tongue to slip inside and glide along his in long sensuous strokes.

Just before it went too far, they pulled back slightly with foreheads together as they caught their breath. He guided her by the hand to stand and she stepped into his arms. They stood there for a good long while as the motor hummed along the water and their love for one another washed over them. Neither were sure of what awaited them back home, but standing there in the others arms they knew they could get through it together.

Page 23 of 23 Created: 2011-03-23 Updated: 2011-04-02 Words: 9112 Characters: 48026


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Michael and Carly really kicked my ass in this chapter. They refused to be edited. Plus, it's always hard for me to write love scenes. I can't help picture Tam's Carly in this story, so if she's a little less self-aware and a lot bitchier, I guess that's why. Also, I'd mentioned a while back I was writing a love scene and xanda's comment was: staircase yummy -to which I LOL. So, Moronda, this one's for you! Hope I did your suggestion decent. Well, actually it's quite _**indecent**_, but you know what I mean. ;D

**14.**

Sam knew she was taking advantage. She also knew her mother wouldn't be too pleased, but she hoped Alexis wouldn't make a big deal out of it and she _really_ hoped she wouldn't make a big deal of it in front of Kristina. It was just that look on her little sister's face. It resonated with how Sam still felt deep down about her own father, hopeful and longing, though she'd never admit it.

Jason and Sam were buckling the kids in the back of Jason's Escalade when Michael expressed how excited he was to see his dad and give him his souvenir. Kristina's face lit up and she'd looked at Sam as the buckles clicked and asked if she would get to see daddy too? It tore at Sam and her immediate response was, "Of course!"

Twenty minutes later, Michael shouted a "Hey Max," as he bolted through the double doors into his family's living room. Max chuckled at the red-headed blur and welcomed Sam and Jason back with a smile as they stepped through the front door smiling too. Kristina had been as excited as Michael the whole ride over, but once they got out of the car she'd opted for holding tightly to Sam's hand. She seemed a little nervous and Sam hated that her little sister had been conditioned to feel anxious over her father's love.

The three walked into the living room to see Michael hefted up in Sonny's arms. The boy was already in mid-conversation about how cool their trip had been and Sonny's dimples were on full display at his son's animated recounting. Carly stood next to them, smiling as well and running a hand through her boy's hair as he spoke.

Sonny was surprised to see his daughter, "Kristina! Hey baby, it's so good to see you!"

He took a few steps closer. Michael smiled at his sister and pushed himself down off his father, knowing Krissy had really missed their dad too and probably wanted a hug. Sam felt Krissy's body push into the back of her leg. Kristina was even more nervous now. Sonny hesitated. He hated that the first ten to twenty minutes of their visits were always spent trying to re-familiarize and reassure his daughter of him and his love for her. He wanted more time with her than four hours a week. He missed her. Sam knelt down to her sister's eye level and half-whispered, "I think your daddy would really love it if you gave him a hug. It looks like he's really missed you."

Kristina looked up at her father. Sonny nodded with a sad frown while holding out his arms. Kristina smiled brightly at that, then ran to hug her dad. Sonny scooped her up, "Aw, that's my girl!" He hugged her tight and mouthed "Thank you," to Sam over Krissy's shoulder.

Sam stood back up. She smiled and nodded at Sonny. Jason smiled too. Sam had done a good thing. He'd witnessed a few of Sonny and Kristina's visits before and it usually took Krissy a lot longer to warm up to her father this much.

Sonny returned his full attention back to his little girl, "How are you, baby? Did you have fun? I missed you so much!"

Kristina pulled back in her father's arms and nodded, "I missed you too, daddy. We had lots of fun."

"Good, baby. That's real good," he told her as he pat her back. He walked to the couch and sat her in his lap with Michael at his side as brother and sister began sharing stories of their adventure.

Carly smiled watching them. It had been a shock to learn Kristina was Sonny's child. She was a secret that had almost cost her the man and family she loved, but she'd never once resented the little girl for it. Maybe her mother. Okay, _definitely_ her mother, but never Kristina. Kristina was innocent, as innocent as Michael had been while dealing with that paternity nightmare with AJ. It had been difficult to form a relationship with her step-daughter. Alexis fought Sonny every step of the way and, at first, Carly wasn't too sure of her own feelings. She wasn't sure how much of a part she even wanted to play in Krissy's life if it meant constantly having to deal with Alexis?

It hadn't taken long though, the first unsupervised visit to be exact, before Carly had fallen in love with the little toddler and treated her like the daughter she'd always wanted. She only wished Alexis wasn't such a bitch and allowed Sonny more time with his daughter. Carly knew from experience it was a decision Alexis would regret once Kristina was older. A girl needs to feel assured of her father's love early on, so she doesn't end up trying to fill that void with other men.

Carly didn't want that for her step-daughter. She knew Alexis didn't either, but the woman was just too stubborn and self-righteous to see reason, especially if that _reasoning_ came from one Carly Benson Corinthos. Carly shook the frustrating thoughts from her head. It was pointless to think she'd ever convince Alexis to change her mind. D.A. Davis, or should she say _former_ D.A. Davis now, was as stubborn as they came just like...

Carly looked over at Jason, then quickly looked away when his eyes met hers. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument, more like severe falling out, a little over two weeks ago. She had just been blindsided in the middle of Kelly's diner. Carly stood there as a woman she despised informed her Jason was the father of her child and had asked her to marry him. It took everything in her _not_ to knock the bitch on her ass as she pushed past her out the door, but she knew the halo-headed whore would only use it as ammunition in her helpless victim routine.

Carly had gone straight to Jason. She'd found him at his penthouse and begged him to tell her it wasn't true. She knew the moment she looked into his eyes, however, it was. How could he do this, she'd asked him? How could he marry that manipulative lying tramp, not to mention knock her up? How could he even be sure the kid was his? That, of course, caused Jason to defend the hussy. Carly wouldn't hear it though. She knew better.

Carly had heard Lucky's side of the story months back. She'd run into him at Jake's one night last spring. She'd needed time away from her husband's constant hovering. Sonny was concerned for her due to her nightmares and the stress of the kidnapping and AJ's murder investigation. In all honesty she knew Sonny was right to worry about the tole it had taken on her, but she'd just needed a break from it all.

So, Carly headed to Jake's for some beers and a game of pool. She'd have liked to call her good friend, Courtney, but things just weren't the same between them since Court had insisted on marrying that sanctimonious jerk Jasper Jacks. She barely recognized her friend anymore, or maybe it was herself she didn't recognize? They'd both changed so much over the last year and, sadly, Carly knew their friendship would never be as close as it once had. Carly ended up drinking and playing a few rounds with Lucky instead. He'd been pretty far gone and ended up confessing over a nearly empty bottle of Jack that his wife had been pulling away from him for months. He suspected an affair, but didn't know who?

Carly hadn't doubted it for a second. She felt bad for her cousin, even though they had never been close. It wasn't either one's fault, she supposed. They were just polar opposites on the moral compass. He'd asked her to keep it to herself in a moment of sobriety and she'd agreed after suggesting her cousin send the tramp packing. She'd even offered to pay for a damn good attorney to represent him in divorce and custody proceedings of little Cam. He'd thanked her for the offer, but said he wasn't sure he was ready to take that step yet.

Jason, however, wouldn't hear of any possibility the baby could be Lucky's or anyone else's. Elizabeth wouldn't lie to him, he'd told her. His unvoiced implication that _she_ would hadn't gone unnoticed by Carly. He trusted Elizabeth over her. His vision was blinded by her halo and no amount of tarnish Carly threw at it would stick. Her anger had quickly given way to hurt when Jason admitted he had no intentions of telling Carly until after Elizabeth was further along in her pregnancy.

As if Carly were a danger to Jason's unborn child? He'd pointed out Elizabeth had miscarried before and they were concerned about adding undue complications and stress. Carly didn't even have fight enough left to point out Elizabeth hadn't seemed too concerned about the added stress while rubbing this news in her face moments ago. She simply replied, "I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't realize my friendship was such a terrible burden for you, but don't worry. I'm about to make it less complicated."

She then walked out his door without another word and with no intentions of ever speaking to him again.

Carly headed straight for Sonny. She'd just lost her best friend and needed her husband's reassurance and support, but when she got to his office he'd admitted he already knew about Elizabeth and the baby. Jason had felt it safe to confide in Sonny, just not _her_. Sonny and Jason had kept this from her and she was just too worn out, too hurt to fight anymore. She'd left him and gone straight home, packed bags for her and the kids and boarded a jet hours later for the island. Someone, probably the pilot, had tipped Sonny off and he'd called Carly begging her not to go. When that didn't work, he'd begged her to let him come with her. She'd told him if he wanted to save their marriage, he'd give her the space she needed and he had.

She'd managed to work things out with Sonny and their marriage was back on track, though she still struggled to give him total trust again. Jason, however, was another story entirely. She held him more accountable. He was the one who instigated the lie and put Sonny in the position to lie to her. He was also the dumb-ass who'd allowed that gold-digging little leach to trap him into marriage with a baby. She was still pissed Jason could be so blind, but she also really missed her friend. It wasn't just going two weeks without talking to him that hurt, it was the thought of losing him forever to the deceitful whore.

"Babe, you okay," Sonny asked her, pulling her from her thoughts?

Her subconscious registered and she realized there had been a conversation going on between Sonny, Sam and Jason she hadn't really heard. She wiped at the tears she hadn't known were forming, put on that brave smile she'd mastered months ago after the kidnapping and reassured her husband, "I'm fine."

Jason wasn't convinced. He wasn't sure what to say either? He'd lied to Carly and Sam for Elizabeth while Elizabeth lied to him! Carly had been right, he couldn't be sure it was his baby. He felt like such a fool now and that made him angry and that anger made him shut down in order to shield the people he loved from misdirected rage. He felt Sam's hand touch his forearm, calming him immensely. He looked down at her standing by his side. Her worried eyes silently searched his for a sign he was alright. Jason forced a relaxing breath. He looked deep into those pools of melted chocolate and it warmed him. The love and concern he saw there warmed him body and soul. He gave her a faint smile before nodding slightly. She sighed in relief, but still worried for him. Sam knew this distance with Carly was only one of the issues he would face tonight.

Carly had turned to the bar immediately after telling Sonny she was fine. She used the excuse of getting a drink to cover how uncomfortable she felt around Jason. She'd turned back to offer Sam a drink just in time to catch the exchange between her and Jason. She looked quickly to Sonny, but he was still chatting with the kids and had missed it. A smile lit her up from the inside. The way those two had just looked at each other was _far_ more intimate than friendship. She should know. She had first hand experience as Jason's best friend _and_ former lover and that look was a look he'd never given her. Hell, she was pretty sure he'd never looked at _anyone_ that way before...like Sam was his lifeline.

Under normal circumstances, Carly would have been jealous as hell. A small part of her was jealous, but these were not normal times. Carly was now in battle-mode for Jason's friendship and her own sanity, because if Elizabeth managed to marry her best friend she would lose it and him. Carly figured all fair in love and war. This was both and Sam McCall was her best weapon. She fought to hide her smile on the inside. It looked as though her little plan to get those two together may have worked. Just maybe she wouldn't lose her best friend to that nagging nurse after all!

"Would either of you care for something to drink," Carly offered?

Sonny looked at her with a raised brow. He'd heard the smile in her voice and saw the way she fought to keep it from curling upon her lips. Carly noticed his look and gave him a knowing little smirk with a raised brow of her own and a slight head nod toward Jason and Sam. Sonny got her meaning right away and his eyes widened. Carly smiled a bit more noticeably then and nodded yes. Sonny did a double take of Jason and Sam to see if he could see what Carly saw. Had something happened between them over the weekend?

Sam pulled her eyes away from Jason's to look at Carly, "I'd love a club soda w/lime if you have it."

Carly nodded, "Jason, anything for you?"

If he'd hooked up with Sam McCall and planned to drop that bobble-headed broodmare flat on her ass, Carly swore right then and there all would be forgiven.

Jason was shocked Carly was speaking to him, let alone offering him a drink, "Uh, I'm fine. Thanks."

Carly nodded again, then turned to fix Sam's drink.

"I'll have a whiskey, neat. Thanks for asking," Sonny quipped.

Carly shook her head. Her back was to Sonny, but he could just picture her rolling her eyes at him too, "Two club sodas with lime, coming up."

Sonny sighed. He'd never get used to this new medication and not being able to enjoy a good stiff drink whenever he wanted. He still couldn't believe he suffered from bi-polar disorder, but looking back on past behavior it certainly explained a lot. He'd been recently diagnosed during a family therapy session when Dr. Winters had taken over Michael's case and requested Sonny submit to testing. He'd told her she was off her rocker, but Carly had convinced him to just take the damn test. If not for himself, then for Morgan and Kristina who might inherit the condition one day.

She'd pointed out it would be good to know either way. He was glad he'd listened, because aside from missing his favorite liquor there had been no other downsides. He was fortunate it hadn't taken long to find a medication and proper dosage that worked best for him. As long as he took his medication as prescribed, side effects were minimal. Life was good, but the best part was he felt better about things than he'd ever felt in his life.

"Club soda with lime. That's what I said wasn't it," he grinned and winked at Michael who smiled and shook his head?

"Sam, do you have the bag with the stuff in it," Michael asked?

"Sure do," Sam held it up in her free hand.

Michael retrieved the bag and pulled out a small box. Carly turned and handed Sam and Sonny their drinks as Michael gave her the box.

"For me," Carly smiled?

Michael nodded happily. He really hoped she liked it. Carly opened the box and removed the object from the tissue paper. It was a hand painted porcelain figurine of a giraffe and Carly's mind immediately soared back to Michael as a baby playing with his favorite stuffed animal until he'd fallen asleep. He didn't know it, but he'd gone through three of those stuffed giraffes after wearing the first two out. She couldn't help it. She teared up.

"I made it for you. Do you like it," Michael saw her smile through her tears and hoped he'd done good?

"Michael, I love it. It's precious, just like you. Thank you," she pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

She would keep it on her nightstand by his picture with Morgan so she could fall asleep to it every night. She'd almost lost him, almost lost both her boys and it was only thanks to Sam and Jason she could hug her first born close right now. As far as Carly was concerned, she owed them both a happily ever after.

Michael just hugged tight and nodded his head against his mother's chest in answer of her thanks. Carly showed Sonny who told Michael he'd done a good job on it and what a good son he was to do something so thoughtful for his mom.

"So, any chance you got something for me in that bag," he teased as he tried to peek into it?

"Oh yeah," Michael nodded as he plopped back down next to his dad followed by an "Uh-huh," from Krissy.

Michael knew his dad was a history buff, so he'd picked out a hardback about the lighthouse they'd toured and life on the Great Lakes. Michael even managed to get a personalized autograph from the author who happened to be the lighthouse keeper, Levi. Sonny didn't even have to pretend to like it. He loved it. Kristina had picked out something too. It was a lavender worry-stone made from polished Chalcedony, a stone native to Ohio.

"If you rub it, all your worries go away," Krissy told her father. She had been playing with the pretty rocks when Jason told her what they were. Her dad had once told her he would always love her and always worry about her and want her to be safe and that's why she had to have guards sometimes. She'd frowned at the memory. Mommy worried a lot and had gotten really sick. She didn't want her daddy to worry. He might get sick too.

"I love it, baby. Thank you. It's such a pretty color too. Almost as pretty as you," Sonny grinned as he rubbed the stone with his thumb, "I can feel it working already. Not a single worry."

Kristina smiled, "That's good, daddy."

"Thank you, baby," Sonny kissed her on her little forehead and Sam only wished Alexis had been there to witness that moment between them.

"Oh, uncle Jason, don't you have something too," he motioned his head toward his mom in a not so subtle way?

Carly and Sam laughed. Jason nodded, surprised he'd almost forgotten. He handed the bag to Carly, the bag he'd kept under practical lock and key from Sam. She couldn't wait to see what was in there? She had a feeling whatever it was he'd already removed something else from that bag. Jason had a sweet tooth. She was convinced of it.

"Thanks, Jason," Carly smiled. She remembered Michael telling her Jason had picked out some candy for her.

She pulled it from the bag, "Oh no! You _**didn't!**_"

Carly looked back up at Jason, her face full of excitement, "Where did you find them?"

She couldn't tear into the package fast enough. These were the best truffles she'd ever had in her life and they were impossible to find! She knew. She'd looked everywhere for them for years with no luck. They were filled with a velvety smooth chocolate ganache and a juicy cherry in the middle.

"Oh, Jason. This is amazing," she moaned in pure satisfaction as she bit into the first one.

"Oh. My God, Sam. You have to try one. I went through these things by the dozens when I was pregnant with Michael. Jason always bought them for me," she explained as she handed one to Sam.

"Oh, wow. That is _**good**_," Sam had to agree it was pretty decadent. She wouldn't mind another actually.

Carly saw the way Sam eyed them, "Sorry. You're gonna have to take that boat back to wherever you found these, because _**these**_ are _**mine**_."

Jason chuckled at Sam's little pout. He knew Carly would react that way. Carly had actually cried when he told her the candy store that carried them had gone out of business.

"There's a card in that bag too with the store's contact information. They make these fresh every day and ship throughout the continental US," Jason informed to Carly's great delight.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Jason hated to tear Kristina away from what was a really nice visit, but he didn't want Sam to get any flack from Alexis for staying too long.

Michael looked up at Sam when Jason mentioned leaving. He knew he'd run out of time, because he told Sam he'd tell Jason about Elizabeth tonight. He wouldn't go against his word. Sam just gave him a reassuring smile and hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

"Um, uncle Jason," Michael began timidly?

"Yeah," Jason asked?

"Um, could I talk to you for a minute before you go? It's, um, it's kind of important," Michael felt all eyes on him now and he'd never been more nervous. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and neck.

"Sure. What's up," Jason was curious what this was all about?

"Well, um. Do you think, I mean, could we talk up in my room," Michael was too nervous to tell his mom and dad at the same time?

Jason's brows arched in concern, but he just nodded and pointed the way for Michael to take the lead up the stairs.

Michael began to walk, but then turned when he realized Sam wasn't coming, "Sam, you're coming too right?"

Sam smiled softly. She'd offered to be there for him, but he hadn't said anything so she hadn't wanted to intrude, "Absolutely."

She placed her drink on a coaster at Sonny's desk, then headed up the stairs behind them.

Carly didn't like this at all. Something was going on, something serious, "Michael, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yea, I'm okay, mom. We'll only be a few minutes," Michael hurried up the rest of the stairs before his mom could ask him anymore questions.

Carly stood, absently holding her truffles box to her chest with a frown as her eyes lingered up the stairs.

"He's okay, Carly," Sonny reassured her.

Carly sighed and looked over at her husband. She shook her head, "I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

She bit her lip with another anxious look up the staircase. She contemplated marching right up there to demand what was going on with her son when Sonny padded the empty seat beside him, "Come sit. Kristina has something she wants to show us."

Carly was pulled from her trance at hearing her step-daughter's name. She smiled at her and made her way over to sit with them, "Is it something from your trip?"

Kristina nodded and then pulled out the photo album she'd made at her tea party. The pictures were a great distraction.

*********

This was it. It hadn't occurred to him until he saw Michael turn around on the stairs and ask Sam to join them. Now he knew though, Sam had convinced Michael to tell him whatever was going on that caused his nightmare to return. He followed his nephew into his room. Michael sat in the middle of his bed and Sam rounded the other side to sit just behind him. Jason sat on the other side closer to the foot-board with one leg brought up onto it so he could face Sam and Michael better.

He could tell his nephew was having a hard time knowing how to start. Michael looked back up at Sam for help. She nodded and looked at Jason.

"Michael has a few things he needs -wants to tell you, but he's a little scared you'll be mad at him," Sam knew it was more like terrified, but she didn't want to make Jason feel worse. She knew he must already feel bad his nephew hadn't come to him freely.

Jason thought about this for a minute. He wouldn't lie to Michael again. He wouldn't lie to anyone he cared about again. If nothing else, this would be the one good thing he took away from this situation with L!z, "I can't promise I won't be upset, but I can promise nothing you tell me will make me stop loving you. I promise to hear you out, to let you explain everything, no matter what."

Jason looked at Michael, then tentatively at Sam. He hoped he'd said the right thing. He wanted Michael to trust him. Michael took a big breath. He looked at his uncle and even though he was scared, "Remember how the iced tea spilled on Elizabeth?"

Jason assessed his nephew carefully and nodded slowly, "You were upset, because Elizabeth thought you'd done it on purpose."

Michael nodded, "I did do it on purpose. I lied. I'm sorry. I'm really _**really**_ sorry that I lied to you." He still wasn't sorry he'd knocked the drink on Lizzie and he refused to lie to his uncle again and say he was.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh. He was shocked his nephew lied to him. It also disturbed him to learn he'd acted out this way, but Jason kept his voice as steady as possible, "Michael, Elizabeth's always been really nice to you. Why would you do that? Why did you lie? You've never lied to me before."

"I know. I just..I was so mad I just...I mean, I walked away the first time. I did! I pretended to go to the bathroom, because mom always says if you don't have something nice to say not to say anything at all," Sam bit her cheek at Michael's admission thinking, clearly, this had been one of those do as I say not do as I _do_ parenting moments for Carly.

Michael continued, "When I saw Sam I got so happy I kind of forgot how mad I was so I came back to the table."

Sam smiled softly at this, then tried to read how Jason was handling things so far? He was quiet with an expressionless face. She could see him exerting control to maintain patience. He was giving Michael a chance to get it all out.

"Then Emily got there and I tried to only talk to her so I wouldn't say something bad, but when Elizabeth said all those mean things about Sam and got all lovey on you and you held her hand I just...I wanted to throw something so...I knocked the drink on her. I knew it was bad, but I was afraid you'd see I wasn't really sorry and be mad at me. So I ran around the corner and hid and that's when I guess Elizabeth saw me laughing from the reflection," Michael felt shame creep up his chest into his face. His head drooped. He couldn't look his uncle in the eye.

Jason collected his thoughts before he spoke. He didn't know what reasons Michael had for resenting Elizabeth, maybe Elizabeth had been right and he was jealous of having to share time with Jason, but that explanation still didn't feel quite right to him though? Michael hadn't had had any trouble sharing time with Sam this weekend. Michael said Elizabeth said something about Sam that set him off, but Jason couldn't recall what it might be? He remembered the conversation. He just thought Elizabeth's words about Sam had gone over Michael's head, "Michael, what was it Elizabeth said about Sam that made you so upset?"

Michael turned and looked up at Sam. He didn't want to repeat what she'd said, because he didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings. Sam could see he obviously didn't want her to know, because Michael had never told her this part of the story.

Sam put her hand around Michael's shoulder, "It's alright, Michael. You can say it."

Michael looked back at his uncle and then down at his hand as he twisted a loose thread on his comforter, "She said Sam must never want a family, because no good mom would have a dangerous job that might leave her kids without a mother."

Michael jerked his head up to look back at Sam, "but that's not true!," he turned back to Jason, "Sam would be the _**best**_ mom and if that's what she really thinks how come it's okay for you to have your job and be a good dad, but not Sam?"

Sam already had a hate growing for Elizabeth for how she treated Michael. So hearing the nurse's caddy words against her really wasn't surprising, but hearing how protective Michael felt toward her had been. Sam knew he liked her, trusted her, but she'd never imagined he cared so much. The feeling was mutual. She would go to the mat to protect this little boy too. Sam smoothed her hand through his hair and let it rest on his back.

Michael looked back up at Sam, "Don't worry, Sam. Uncle Jason stood up for you. He told her if the woman was as smart and quick on her feet as you, any guy that really loved her would trust her to handle herself and take care of her family too."

Michael grinned when a slow smile formed on her face, then frowned at the tears in her eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have told her what his uncle said? He looked from Sam to Jason. Jason was smiling halfway. Michael had seen that smile before. It was his uncle's way of saying things were all good without actually speaking. He looked back at Sam. Her smile was bigger now and she was looking at Jason funny again. Looking at him like her mom looked at her dad right before they kissed. Michael decided he wouldn't mind if they kissed. He just hoped they wouldn't do it right now, in front of him, and they didn't.

When Michael told her what Jason had said to Elizabeth, she couldn't believe it. While she was sitting across the diner doing her best to ignore him, Jason had been on the other side defending her career and her ability to be a good mother and wife. His unsolicited and unwavering support meant everything. She looked up at Jason to search his eyes. She just needed to see if he'd really said those things, or if Michael had exaggerated? When her eyes fell upon his, she knew from his sheepish half-smile Michael was probably pretty accurate. She could kiss Jason for that and if Michael weren't there she would have, but this wasn't over yet. They still had to tell Jason about Elizabeth's threat and how it had caused Michael's nightmare.

Jason was a little embarrassed when Michael told Sam what he'd said about her, but after the look she'd just given him he was now grateful his nephew inherited his mother's big mouth. He really couldn't wait to get her alone. She was driving him crazy the way her pouting lips turned up into a smile and the way her eyes shined with what he hoped were happy tears. He blinked the thoughts away. He was losing focus. He concentrated again on what his nephew had just told him.

Looking at it from Michael's point of view, Jason could see he'd tried hard to prevent acting out. He could see how an eight year old might not have the necessary coping skills to handle situations right once he'd reached his limit. Hell, Jason was a grown man and didn't have all the proper coping skills. What he couldn't see past was the fact Michael had looked right into his eyes and lied to him, "Michael," he exhaled loudly, "I can see from what you've told me that you tried really hard to handle your anger the right way and sometimes our emotions get the better of us. It doesn't make what you did okay and that's something you and I are going to have to work on together, but what I don't understand is why you were already so negative toward Elizabeth before she even said those things?"

"You say she's only ever been nice to me and that's true, when you're around. When it's just me, or Emily and me, Elizabeth doesn't want anything to do with me. She's only nice to me to look good in front of you. She doesn't really care about me and she treats me like a baby. She talks to me like I'm a toddler. You don't even talk to Morgan the way she talks to me," Michael told him.

Jason had to sigh at this. He _had_ noticed the way Elizabeth seemed to talk to Michael like he was a toddler, but he just figured she didn't have much experience with kids Michael's age and talked to him like she talked to her son. He wasn't sure what to think about Michael's accusation that Elizabeth only pretended to like him for Jason's sake? Yesterday, he would have insisted his nephew had it all wrong. Today, he knew Elizabeth was a liar. She'd been pretending to be a faithful fiancee and he had to wonder what else she had been pretending about as well?

"I'm sorry if Elizabeth made you feel that way, Michael," Jason didn't really know what else to say?

"It's okay. It isn't your fault," Michael felt a little better. Jason seemed to believe him about how Elizabeth faked liking him. Maybe this meant he would believe him when he told her what else Elizabeth had done?

"So, I don't understand. Is this what brought back the bad dream? You were afraid I'd send you away if you told me what really happened," Jason asked?

Michael bit his lip, "Sort of, but...there's more."

"It's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Jason assured him.

"Remember when we got back to the penthouse after Kelly's? You said you had to go across the hall to handle some business," Michael reminded and Sam's eyes shot up to Jason?

Sam remembered her conversation with Coop about Jason wanting him to vacate the penthouse. She knew Sonny must have learned of his involvement with local law enforcement and she still worried how this wrinkle would wear with Jason and Sonny's organization?

Jason's eyes flickered guiltily to Sam's, then avoided her as he nodded for Michael to continue.

"Well," Michael paused, "when you left Elizabeth uh..she uh...talked to me."

Jason could tell from the way Michael was avoiding eye contact and how apprehensive he was that this talk had not been good, "What did she say?"

"She said she knew I'd done it on purpose. I denied it, but she said she knew I was lying since she saw me laughing. She said she saw through my act and by the time she got done with me you and Aunt Emily would too. She said if I made anymore trouble for her with you, then she'd...," Michael wasn't sure he could do this anymore?

"She'd what, Michael," Jason asked with a little less patience than he would have liked?

Michael flinched at his uncle's tone, but felt Sam's hand rub his back and it made him feel like he could do it. He wanted Sam to be proud of him for being brave, "She said she'd convince you to tell mom and dad the only thing they could do to help me was to send me off to military school far away."

"What?" Jason shook his head, "No. Michael, are you sure you got that right? This is really important."

Michael nodded his head furiously, "She said Emily was her best friend and she'd believe her when she cried and told her how I hate her so much. She said aunt Emily would tell you so you could fix it. What if Elizabeth told you I tried to hurt the baby? She said her and the baby would be more important. She said you'd always love me, but you'd love her and the baby more since they were your real family."

Jason was suddenly filled with a rage he didn't know what to do with as he sat there in front of his little nephew? His jaw clenched. His fists closed until there was no blood left in them. He was fuming. He shot up from the bed and began to pace. This was the second time in less than 24 hours that woman had made him this angry, only this time there would be no humorless laughter. There would be no calming down, because this time there was no silver lining of hope to soothe him. This time there was only the memory of Michael huddled and screaming on the floor and the knowledge that L!z's threats had done this to him.

He trusted her! He'd considered her a good friend which was something Jason extended to very few people and she had betrayed him in the worse way imaginable. Her baby may not be his and she'd attacked the one child he couldn't love more if it had been his own! She'd caused Michael's nightmares to return. She'd scared him so bad he wouldn't even let anyone touch him in his dreams. He recalled Michael sobbing, begging him not to send him away. Jason wanted to wreck things, smash and tear this room apart. He wanted to punch a holes in the wall and imagine the crunching of drywall beneath his fist was her face. He wanted to wrap his hands around Elizabeth's neck and squeeze the life out of her! Had he not been so damn angry, he would have been terrified of himself for feeling so violent toward a woman. He was so engrossed in his rage he didn't notice his nephew becoming increasingly upset until his cries broke through.

"See, Sam? I told you! I told you he wouldn't believe me! He's gonna send me away! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, _**please**_ don't send me away! _**Please**_ believe me," Michael cried!

Sam hugged him to her, "Shh, no sweetie. He isn't mad at you. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I promise."

Sam looked up at Jason who'd now stopped pacing and stood staring at Michael with tears in his eyes. He swallowed the lump that formed and moved back to Michael on the bed. He spoke calmly, "Michael? Michael, look at me. Please?"

He waited for Michael's sobbing sighs to cease as he cried in Sam's arms. Jason looked at Sam and felt a sting of pain that he'd allowed that woman to almost ruin the best thing to ever happen to him. Sam, Emily, Carly and the boys were the most precious relationships he had and Elizabeth had jeopardized every single one of them with her lies. Sam whispered something soothing in his ear and Michael looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I scared you just now, Michael. I'm not mad at you. I promise. Okay," Jason waited for Michael to respond?

"You're angry. I can tell," the boy insisted.

Jason shook his head, "I believe you, Michael. I know you lied, because you were scared. It doesn't make it okay, but I do understand and even though you lied before I know you'd never make something like this up."

Michael shook his head, "I swear. I swear it's the truth!"

Jason nodded, "I know and that's why I got so angry. I'm mad at her, not you. I thought Elizabeth was my friend. I trusted her with...with something so important to me. I trusted her with you and she hurt you. I'm sorry, Michael. I'm sorry I didn't see what was really going on and that I let her hurt you, but I promise that will never happen again. I'll never let L!z hurt you, or anyone else I love again."

Jason swallowed hard and looked from Michael to Sam as he said those words. Sam gave him a small smile and it helped. It helped lessen the guilt for a moment.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I lied to you and I promise to always tell you the truth from now on," Michael swore.

"Me too. I love you, Michael and I promise I'll never send you away. Not ever," Jason told him and Michael slowly made his way over and gave his uncle a hug.

Jason grabbed his nephew to him in a fierce hug and Michael spoke from over his shoulder, "Uncle Jason?"

"What is it buddy," Jason pat his back?

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," Michael was suddenly afraid to let go of his uncle.

"You can tell me anything," Jason encouraged him.

"I kind of hired Sam to prove Elizabeth was a phony liar and...I tried to pay her with money from your petty cash drawer...a lot of it. Sam wouldn't take the money. She put it back for me, but she did take the case. Don't be mad at her though, she was only trying to help me," Jason felt how Michael tensed in his arms.

His hand stilled on Michael's back as he spoke and Jason had looked to Sam at his admission. She bit her lip and shrugged. Jason blinked. He'd have never guessed Michael. He let out a small silent chuckle and shook his head in disbelief. Two of the people he loved the most had saved him from making the worst mistake of his life. Saved him from marrying that lying bitch! He didn't think he could love them anymore, but in that moment he did.

"Taking money from me without permission? Again, this is something we're going to have to talk more about, but for right now all I want to do is thank you," he told his nephew while looking in Sam's eyes.

She smiled at that.

Michael pulled back to look at his uncle, "Thank..me?"

Jason nodded, "You and Sam saved me from marrying someone that lied to me and hurt the people I care about."

Michael nodded with a thoughtful brow, "So, wait," he paused, "Does this mean you two aren't getting married anymore?"

Jason nodded and Michael whooped and hollered and jumped for joy out of Jason's lap.

He looked back at his uncle and stopped, "Sorry. I didn't want you to marry her, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, Michael. You didn't hurt my feelings. That was all Elizabeth's doing," Jason assured him.

"What about the baby? I mean..." Michael started to really feel bad now. He remembered what it was like when his mom and dad were separated and he'd wanted them back together. His uncle Jason had been the one to keep his family together and now he'd helped break up Jason's family, his little cousin's family.

"I'll always love any baby of mine just as much as I love you, but I can't imagine loving them more. Don't you worry about it, okay? Everything is gonna work out just fine now. I promise," and Michael looked into his uncle's blue eyes and knew he could trust him to keep that promise.

"I'm..I'm kind of scared to tell mom and dad," Michael confessed.

"How about you let me and Sam tell them," Jason felt like Michael had been through enough tonight?

Michael nodded his head with a relieved smile, "Thanks, uncle Jason."

"You're welcome. You've got your flashlight just in case," Jason gave him another hug, then stood?

Michael nodded yes and pointed to his backpack he'd brought up and dropped on the floor by his bed.

"Thanks, Sam," Michael hugged her again too.

"Jason and I will always be here for you, Michael. Anytime you ever need anything you come to us, okay," Sam gave him a squeeze?

Michael smiled at her. He liked how she had said Jason and her would both be there for him. He loved Sam like family and when she said that it made him feel like she thought of him and Jason as family too, "Okay."

Jason sighed. He really didn't look forward to telling Carly and Sonny about Elizabeth, "I'm going to send Kristina up to say goodbye, okay? Maybe you and she could go to the nursery with Leticia and give Morgan his souvenir?"

"Yeah, okay," Michael agreed.

*********

Jason hadn't said a word since buckling his seat belt and starting the ignition. He could feel Sam's worried gaze landing on him every so often from the passenger seat and felt bad, but he was beyond words at the moment. Sam had asked him if he was okay to drive and he'd simply nodded. He didn't trust his own voice right now. It was full of hatred and he didn't want that ugly emotion touching anywhere near Sam or Kristina. He'd never felt more anger toward any human being in his life than he did in this moment, but he would never allow that to distract him while carrying precious cargo. Kristina was in the back and Sam was at his side. He just needed to get them home safely, then he could go for a ride. He needed to put distance between himself and Elizabeth before he ended up doing serious harm.

Of course, after telling Sonny and Carly what Elizabeth had done he couldn't be sure he'd be the first in line anymore? Sonny's eyes had darkened to deadly black pools, but his normally vocal response to such betrayal had been drowned out by Carly's. She was halfway out the door to, in her words, "kill that bitch" before Jason and Sonny caught her. Sonny had then toned his response down. He knew it only fueled Carly's volatile state.

Still, Jason knew Sonny was even more dangerous when he got silent. He'd asked a favor of Sonny. Jason had asked for his word that Sonny would let him handle Elizabeth. He could tell it was a tough thing to do, but Sonny ultimately agreed. He'd told Jason he trusted him like a brother and knew he'd take care of it. Those words only added to his guilt. Sonny trusted him _like family_ to take _care_ of his family and he'd let him down. He'd let Michael, Carly and Sam down too.

He gripped the wheel a little tighter. Carly was right. He may not be able to kill her, but Elizabeth was going to pay for what she'd done. He'd promised Carly and Sonny both and he promised himself silently too as he thought of how much he could have lost if not for Sam opening his eyes. She'd stood by him again tonight, offering words of rational thought as the three struggled with their anger. She'd been at his side and offered her soothing touch when he'd felt his fury seething out of control.

Sam supported him tonight as she'd always done. She was his lifeline. Whenever he found himself drowning in despair, it was her words, her voice and her touch that filled him with love and gratitude enough to lift him from the miserable waves threatening to take him under. He had to take care of Elizabeth for Michael and for Sam and for their future together. He just hoped Sonny and Carly would keep their word and allow him to figure it out first.

Sam was wearing a hole in her bottom lip. Jason was doing his level best to maintain control, but Sam wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to maintain that infamous stone cold facade? His white knuckles gripping the wheel didn't go unnoticed, nor the fact he hadn't looked at her or spoken a single word in the last fifteen minutes. She was used to Jason's silence. In fact, she knew each and every one of his silences by heart and that's what worried her. This wasn't the good and comfortable silence of contentment, or the tired silence of exhaustion. It wasn't the puzzled silence of uncertainty, or the anxious silence of dread. This was the lethal silence of carefully contained rage.

They were almost to her mother's and Sam was thankful. She trusted Jason when he'd told her he was okay to drive, but she just wanted to get Kristina home so she could focus on helping him. He was going to try and shield her from his emotions. She knew him well enough to know this, but she wasn't going to let him go through this alone. Standing in his arms on her boat, she'd promised herself whatever lie ahead for them back home they'd get through it together. It was one promise she wouldn't break, no matter how hard Jason fought it.

Sam glanced back at Krissy. She was playing with two of her mini princess dolls she'd won in the trivia treasure hunt game. Sam was relieved that her sister seemed blissfully unaware of the turmoil surrounding her. The truck slow to a stop and Sam looked back up front to find they were parked near her bike. She'd left it at the lake house when she picked Kristina up for their trip. Nik had insisted she take his car and driver since he intended to stay with Alexis until Emily picked him up after her shift at the hospital ended. Sam took him up on the offer since Krissy couldn't exactly ride on the back of her motorcycle. She hopped out, then opened the back to unbuckle Kristina.

"I won't be long," she told him. Sam had a feeling she'd be in for a lecture once she stepped foot through the door, but she wouldn't allow it to be dragged out.

Jason nodded and before Sam could lift Krissy from her seat, she'd thrown herself from the back seat over the front console and into Jason's side.

"_**Krissy**_," Sam tensed. Jason's nerves were already on edge, but she relaxed when she saw a slight smile form on Jason's lips.

"Thank you, Jason, for not letting the water get me. I had fun," Krissy told him as her little hand gently pat his big bicep.

"I had fun with you too. I'll see you soon," he told her, then gave her a hug.

"You'll see me at my party, right? It won't be any fun if you aren't there too," Krissy looked up at him in earnest.

Jason just smiled at the dark haired, dark eyed little girl. One look at her and anyone would know her to be Alexis and Sonny's child, but he couldn't help seeing Sam in her most of all. Her heart shined through in her soulful brown eyes, just like her sister.

"I'll be there," he promised and it was the first party in Jason Morgan's life he'd ever willingly accepted an invitation too without feeling forced. He genuinely wanted to be there for this little girl. He couldn't stand the thought of making her unhappy.

Krissy surprised him with a kiss on his cheek and it tickled his mouth into a smile. Sam felt her ovaries twitch witnessing how good he was with her. Krissy climbed back to Sam and she lifted her and her back pack out and shut the door. Jason watched Sam walk her inside and waved back at Kristina before they disappeared behind the closed door.

"_**Mommyyyy**_," Kristina cheered as she ran to her mother on the ivory sofa.

"Baby," Alexis replied as she welcomed her in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you," Alexis kissed her daughter's temple and spoke over her shoulder.

Sam smiled. It was a sweet moment. One she wished she'd had the chance to have growing up. Her smile faltered realizing Kristina and Molly might not have many of these moments left. She blinked back tears. She needed to think positively. Their mother was going to beat this cancer's ass.

"I missed you too, mommy. I have something for you," Kristina told her and then looked back at Sam.

Sam brought the bag over and sat next to them on the sofa. Alexis leaned over to kiss Sam loudly on the cheek, "Muah, I'm glad you're home too. How did everything go?"

"Good, mom. Great. We had a great time. Didn't we Krissy," Sam smiled as she smoothed Krissy's long hair down her back.

Kristina nodded, "We had lots of fun, mommy. I was scared of the water, but Jason kept me safe. He wouldn't let it get me."

Alexis had mixed emotions hearing her three year old sing Jason Morgan's praises. There was a time she and Sonny had been good friends and she'd gotten to know Jason pretty well. He was quiet, infuriatingly so at times, but he was loyal to a fault to those he cared about. On the other hand, he was an enforcer for the mob and his life was surrounded by violence. She sighed deep. No need to make any digs. After all, she did give her okay when Sam informed her Jason would be joining them for Carly and Sonny's peace of mind and as much as Michael sung Jason's praises it was only natural to see Krissy do the same. Despite Jason's faults, there was no denying he was good with children. He had to be to deal with Carly 24/7. She chuckled at her own joke, "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Sam hadn't missed the look on her mother's face at the mention of Jason, but she was glad Alexis hadn't made a big deal out of it. She wondered if maybe her mother was slowly learning to accept her friendship with Jason, or if she was just too exhausted from her illness to say anything?

"So, what's in the box," Alexis smiled and poked it with her finger as Krissy held it in her little hands?

"It's for you, mommy. I made it for you," Krissy handed it to her.

Alexis opened the box and carefully removed the item from the tissue paper. She held it out before her. It was a porcelain figurine of a brightly colored bird and with the way the wings were posed it was obvious what type of bird it was, "A phoenix! You made this?"

Krissy nodded.

"It's beautiful. I love it, baby, and I love you. So much," Alexis leaned over to give her another hug.

"A phoenix has magic tears, mommy. It's gonna make you feel for better. I know it," the little girl told her mother.

Alexis' eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked over at her oldest daughter next to her on the couch

She squeezed Krissy to her and rested her cheek against the top of Krissy's head as she spoke to Sam, "I'm so lucky to have girls like you who love me so good."

Sam's eyes got misty too. She smiled at her mother and wiped the tears carefully before they fell.

"Molly's down for the night...let's hope," Ric said aloud as he entered the living room from the stairs.

"Kristina, you're home," Ric greeted as Kristina jumped down from the sofa and ran to give him a hug.

Sam found it disturbing to see her little sister in Ric's arms. Not that she thought for one second he would ever do anything to physically harm Krissy or Molly, but he'd earned her distrust and she just didn't like him anywhere around the people she loved. She must have been frowning on the outside too, because she was sure Alexis' tears and her troubled look were what prompted Ric.

"Everything alright," Ric's brows furrowed in concern as he looked over at Alexis?

Sam decided either he was truly innocent of everything, or he was an incredible actor. He actually appeared to be worried. It took her less than a second to settle on him being a great actor. _Must be what makes him such a good attorney_, she figured.

"Everything is wonderful. All my babies are home," Alexis smiled and gripped Sam's hand on the sofa cushion between them to give it a squeeze.

Sam turned back to her mother and returned her smile and gentle squeeze of her hand. Ric smiled dubiously, still not quite believing everything was good. He chuckled to himself, though. Sam was no baby, _babe_ yes, but there was nothing child-like about her. She was all woman from her sexy slender legs to her firm round ass and those tits teasing to be touched all the way up to those pout y full lips that were made just right for sucking a man dry. He'd lost himself in a fantasy of sending Krissy and Alexis off to bed, then throwing Sam down on the couch and pumping into her until they both came when Kristina's voice broke through, "Daddy Ric, can we watch the movie now?"

It took Ric a moment before he found his voice, "Afraid not, sweetheart. It's nearly bedtime."

Krissy pouted, "but mommy said we would watch a movie together when I got home!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but we were expecting you home earlier when we made those plans," Alexis explained.

Krissy pushed herself down from Ric's hold.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you home sooner, Krissy," Sam apologized.

"Krissy stepped in between her sister's knees where she sat, "It's okay, Sam. I got to see daddy!"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and stifled a groan. If she'd just left two minutes earlier she could have avoided this moment altogether.

"You took her to see _**Sonny**_," Ric asked as if she'd shot somebody?

"She saw him when we dropped Michael off," Sam replied curtly. She didn't like Ric's tone.

"Sam, was it really necessary to drop Michael off first? You know I try to keep Kristina to a strict schedule," Sam knew 'strict schedule' was her mother's code for refusing to allow Sonny any additional contact with his daughter than court-ordered.

"In no way was it necessary," Ric interrupted, "Sonny's house is equal distance from ours to the marina. Jason put you up to this didn't he?"

"No, Ric," Sam huffed, "It was my decision to drop Michael off first," _and why the hell would you happen to know how far it is from my marina to your house_, she added silently?

Sam looked at her mother and softened her tone in further explanation, "Kristina heard Michael telling us how excited he was to see his dad and Krissy asked me if she could see her daddy too? I didn't think it was a big deal if we just dropped Michael off first so she could say hello."

"Not a big deal? It's a big deal alright, subjecting Kristina to low-life murde..."

"Ric," Alexis cut him off!

She sighed to calm herself and Sam could see her mother was clearly agitated, "Sam, you know how I feel about this. I can't help feel taken advantage of here. I entrusted Kristina's care to you and that meant putting her well-being ahead of her wishes. I'm sure Kristina asked you for extra dessert each night too, but I trust you didn't give in to that as well."

Sam shook her head. Was her mother actually comparing Kristina's desire to bond with her father to something as frivolous as wanting a second scoop of ice cream?

Sam sighed. She didn't want to fight with her mother, especially in her condition and she _really_ didn't want to fight with her in front of Kristina. She also needed to get back out to Jason.

"She missed her dad, Alexis. She knew her brother was going to see him. If you'd seen the look on her face...," Sam paused. She wasn't sure her mother capable of empathizing with that look the way Sam had. Her voice softened, "I just couldn't be the one to hurt her like that."

"_**I**_..." Alexis started, then sighed again. She'd gone from mom to Alexis in just a few short minutes. That was never a good sign. She didn't want to fight with her daughter and she knew exactly how hard it was to deny Kristina when she was so full of hope. She hated how she was made to be the bad guy in all of this when quite literally, that was Kristina's father, "Just...please ask me before you allow her to see her father again, okay?"

Sam nodded solemnly. She handed her mother the bag she carried, "Will you give this to Molly? I made it for her just...so she knows I'm always thinking of her."

"Sure Sam, but you can go up and say goodnight to her if you like. She's probably sleeping, but.."

"No," Sam interrupted shaking her head, "Thank you, but I better get going. I don't want to keep Jason waiting."

"_**Oh**_," Alexis was surprised, "I didn't realize he was still out there. I thought he'd dropped you off so you could ride your bike home."

"No, I'm kind of tired, so Jason offered to drive me home. If you don't mind, I think I'll leave it hear until tomorrow," Sam didn't want to go into the real reasons she didn't want to leave Jason alone right now, especially when a big part of that reason may be standing right over her shoulder this very minute. She could feel the weight of Ric's eyes on her again and it made her skin crawl.

"Of course. I'd just as soon have you leave that thing here until it rusts. I'd much rather you be in a vehicle with four wheels, even if it is Jason Morgan's," Alexis told her.

Aaaaaaand there it was. The Jason dig. Time to go, "Thanks. I'll see you at the hospital first thing in the morning. Try and get some rest, okay?"

"I will if you will," Alexis told her as they kissed each others cheek.

Sam stood from the kiss and gave a faint smile to her mother before turning to see herself out.

"Bye Sam," Krissy ran to her as Sam made her way to the door.

"Bye sweetie," she stopped and turned back to Kristina, "I'll see you tomorrow too," she hugged her little sis goodbye.

"Okay," Krissy told her, then whispered, "Sorry I got you in trouble."

Sam knelt down to her then and whispered back, "You didn't get me in trouble. I got me in trouble. I should have called and asked mommy first."

Krissy's stubborn face set in and Sam fought a smile. She loved that her little sister didn't seem to buy that BS any more than Sam. Sam could see it now. Krissy was a little rebel and if she ended up half as wild as Sam during her teen years, Alexis was in for a rude awakening. She had a mind and will all her own and Krissy wasn't going to cow-tow for long to anyone, mother, or not. The only way to influence Krissy, much like Sam, would be to win her respect and trust.

Krissy poked her stubborn lip out further and Sam poked it back in with her finger and gave her a smile and kiss on her cheek as she tickled her to leave her with a laugh.

"Have sweet dreams, little miss," Sam told her as she bounded back over to her mother.

"I'm sure we'll all have sweet dreams tonight, Sam," Ric told her in a low voice and sly smile on her way out.

Sam looked at Ric and then her mother to see if Alexis had heard anything suggestive in his voice too, but her mother was busy with Kristina who was settling next to her again. Sam looked back at Ric with a face that left no doubt of her disgust for him, then turned and walked out her mother's front door.

*********

Sam climbed in the passenger seat, shut the door and buckled up. She was quiet and kept her eyes forward. He would know if he looked into her eyes. She'd always prided herself in hiding her true emotions so well. It had been an important skill to learn growing up as a con and master thief like her father, but Jason could see right through her. She'd never met anyone that could look into her eyes and see right down to her very soul the way he had from the very first moment they met. She told herself to buck up. Jason had enough to worry about without seeing how Ric upset her. It was bad enough she worried for her mother's physical health, but Ric was making it impossible not to fear for her family's emotional health as well.

"Everything go okay," Jason asked her?

"Fine," she told him, turning her head to look out the window. She glanced up at Molly's bedroom. A night light glowed softly through the rosy sheers covering her window and Sam wished now she'd taken that extra minute to kiss her sister goodnight. She'd thought of it before Alexis offered, but had decided against it after remembering what Ric had done to her the last time he caught her in Molly's room. She felt guilty and nauseated by the memory and then anger set in realizing she'd allowed Ric to scare her away from her baby sister.

"That's good," Jason responded as he backed out of the drive. He didn't catch Sam's quiet demeanor as a sign it wasn't really fine at all.

When things were fine and even when they weren't, Sam tended to ramble about them. It was only when she was really troubled that she shut down. He knew her well enough to know this, but he was too distracted at the moment to see it. He'd spent the last ten minutes alone with his anger. It had grown when Sam had gone inside. Her presence calmed him in a way he couldn't explain, but without her the last ten minutes he'd gotten to the point he had to use every bit of focus to keep it together long enough to get Sam home safe.

They remained silent after that brief exchange. Each one lost in their own thoughts again. Jason struggled to figure out a way to deal with Elizabeth while Sam silently debated her step-father's guilt or innocence and considered the repercussions of exposing him.

It was well after dark when Jason pulled into the marina parking lot. He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt before Sam even had a chance to ask him to stay. She smiled, but then realized he was probably only walking her to her boat. She had other plans. Sam wanted him with her tonight. She needed him, but more than that she needed to help him. She knew she couldn't make everything all right, but maybe she could make it easier for the moment.

Sam stepped down from his Escalade as Jason's hand found hers to help her out. She smiled softly at the gesture, then he twined their fingers together as they turned around to walk. They strolled quietly down the dock toward her boat. She kept walking hand in hand feigning ignorance as they reached the ramp to board, but she felt Jason stop just shy of it as he pulled her back by the hand. She turned back to him as he gently tugged her into his arms.

"Stay with me," she asked him, looking up into his eyes, "Please. I need you," she tried to hide the worry she felt for him, but Jason heard it and saw it in her eyes. He couldn't help love her more for it.

"Sammm," He started, but stopped when her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and closed her eyes as if trying to shake her emotions away.

He was going to say no. She knew it. She hadn't meant to guilt him into anything, but she needed him right now and she needed to be there for him. She needed to feel useful to at least one person she loved right now. She felt powerless to save her family from her mother's cancer or the hurt Ric was sure to bring them, but maybe she could help ease Jason's hurt. Maybe they could ease each others hurt for at least a short while by losing themselves in one another.

Jason sighed and wiped at her tears with his thumbs. She opened her eyes to him with that gentle caress and he stood lost in the sadness within those beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He wanted her. He needed her, but he was afraid to stay. If he stayed he wouldn't be able to resist making love to her and he was incapable of making love to Sam without losing control. She moved him down to his very soul and he couldn't let himself lose control now. Not with this rage warring inside him. He could hurt her emotionally and physically if he took her the way he needed to take her right now.

Images of him ripping the clothes from her beautiful body, prying her legs apart and pounding into her invaded his mind. She felt like home, but unlike any home he'd ever known until the first time he'd pushed inside her. He struggled to shake those images. It wouldn't be making love. If he had sex right now, he would end up fucking her senseless. That couldn't be what she needed, or wanted from him. He may be a selfish bastard to ask her to accept him after he'd possibly gotten another woman pregnant, but he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't take advantage that way. The raw power of his animalistic lust would scare her and he never wanted Sam scared of him. Not ever.

Sam stared up at him and just as Jason could read her thoughts she could read his too clear in his beautiful blue eyes. He was afraid to lose control, afraid he might hurt her or scare her maybe, but she needed this. She needed him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Her aggression caught him by surprise and he gasped as she brutally sucked his lower lip, then pressed her hot tongue along his lips demanding entrance. He was instantly lost in her passion as their tongues battled for control, sucking, tickling and dominating the others mouth until they were out of breath. Sam pulled back to look into his eyes. They were the color of the deepest ocean now. It was her favorite color and she didn't know it yet, but it was the color of not only his lust but his _love_ for her.

"I need you, Jason," she said, still breathless, "I need to feel you buried inside me," she whispered hotly as he pulled her closer.

"I need to feel you claim me. You need it too, Jason. I can feel it," she told him as she pressed herself tighter against the hardness forming below.

Jason's jaw clenched and his body stiffened when she pushed herself against him. He fought to control his breathing and his actions. He was incapable of speech. If he spoke, if he moved a muscle, right now he would take her right there on the dock for the world to see.

"Tell me you don't," she dared him.

She knew she was close to winning this argument. She could see it in his eyes. He just needed to know how much she wanted him to take her...how much she needed him. He was already so hard for her. Another little push and she'd break that last barrier of control that stood between what they both needed so much.

"Tell me you don't need to feel yourself buried deep inside me, feel my softness clench around you as you fill me up _**over**_ and _**over**_ until my warmth washes over you," her voice rasped with desire as she whispered, then sucked and bit at his ear.

Jason groaned as the pleasurable pain growing in his pants.

Sam's slick tongue licked and teased the inside of his ear as she spoke the final words shattering his remaining hold, "I need you to _**take**_ me, Jason, and I want you to _**fuck**_ me. _**Right**_ now!"

His mind shut down at those words and his body took over. He almost came in his pants hearing Sam demand he fuck her. He couldn't believe she could really want this, but her words and actions convinced his body otherwise. He grabbed the back of her head and devoured her mouth as he fucked it with his tongue. There was nothing gentle about it. He dominated her, owned her mouth and her moans only fueled his desire. He growled and lifted her up by her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled away from kissing her long enough to get them on the boat. Her nails dug into the skin at the back of his neck as she held on and her other hand worked up under his shirt to feel his bare chest.

She loved the feel of his smooth hard skin, loved the way he shivered as her hand explored his body. She pinched his nipple and felt wet heat settle in her core as it hardened for her. He growled again as she did this and she smiled at the vibration against her mouth as she sucked him hard on his neck. Everyone would know he belonged to her. That bitch Elizabeth would know Jason was hers. She realized in this moment he'd always been hers and the thought had her nipples hardening to rigid peaks poking into him through her shirt. She ground her mound against him as he walked them onto her boat, this was _her_ cock. She bit at his neck as she sucked, this was _her_ man. She stilled her hand over the rapid beat of his heart as she clung to him, this was _her_ love.

They barely made it through the door of the wheelhouse before she dropped to her feet as he pushed her up against the wall. His hands rushed up under her shirt and bra and swiftly gripped her bare breasts, giving them a rough massage as he pinched her nipples hard. Sam cried out as the heavenly pain made her shiver. He swallowed her cries with his tongue as it thrust in and out of her mouth in a frenzied rhythm he intended to practice on her with his cock as well.

She felt his hands grip the sides of her bra, "Lift your arms," he told her as he practically ripped her bra and shirt over her head at once and tossed them to the floor. Her breasts flounced free and his eyes took them in. They were beautiful. Her nipples hardened as he gazed upon her. She wet her lips in anticipation as he lowered his head to lick, then latch his mouth around her and suck, "Ohhh," she cried out as her walls clenched, "Jason."

Her hands were at his waistband, pulling his button and zipper undone. She slipped her hand inside his boxers, then gripped him tight and stroked, "Oh. Jeezus, Sam," he pulled her hand away before she had him spilling in his pants. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and he rose from sucking her luscious breasts long enough to help her pull it off. He pulled her back to him and attacked her neck as her breasts crushed against his bare skin. He felt her nipples poking into him as her hands rubbed down his back to grab his bare ass and push his jeans and boxers to the floor. He shuffled out of his boots one after the other and kicked the tangled heap of boxers, jeans and shoes out of his way as she licked and teased his nipples with her teeth. He cupped her through her jeans, "Jeezus, Sam. You're soaked."

She thrust herself against his hand as he rubbed hard. "Oh God. Jason, no one's ever made me this wet before," she told him as he took her mouth again rubbing her back and forth as her juices seeped onto his fingers.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down over her hips until they fell off of her. He moaned out loud at seeing the tiny scrap that covered her. The drenched fabric shimmered in the moonlight. He lifted her to him again as her knees gripped his hips like she was riding a horse. He felt his cock grow with the friction of their bare skin rubbing together as he began to descend the stairs with her.

Her feet flared out to the sides and she felt them run over the stair railing, "Stop," she told him and he paused in the middle of the staircase.

"What's wrong," he asked her, but she just smiled wickedly.

"Here," she told him and he looked at her unsure of her meaning.

Sam grabbed the railing with her hands, then wedged her feet and calves between the stair railing and the walls. She pushed them through until she felt the cold steel of the stair brace on the back of her knees. It would help brace her as well. She was now sitting in a mid-air straddle with her legs pinned open. She braced her hands against the railing to help hold her up.

"Oh God, Sam," the vision of her splayed before him too much to resist.

He sat on a stair with a small thud, putting his face level with the heat radiating from between her thighs. She pushed herself toward his face as his hands found the sides of her pretty pink thong and tore. It fell to the floor revealing her glistening sex.

His lips were on her in an instant, licking and sucking her most intimate treasure. He wouldn't stop until he felt her quivering beneath his tongue and giving him the liquid gold he craved. It was a good thing Sam's legs were wedged to hold her up, because when his mouth pressed against her tender flesh she'd lost all ability to stand. She gripped the railing with one hand a little tighter to help pull her upright as her other hand found the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair.

The things he was doing to her with his mouth sent her to another time and place. She could feel everything and yet nothing at all. Every inch of her body came alive and stood alert to the heavenly sensations his masterful tongue bestowed, "Oh God. Oh Jason. Jason, baby, yes. Yes," she told him as she fisted his hair in her hand and held him to her.

His hands gripped her hips from under her to hold her still as he worked her. He could feel her muscles tighten on his tongue and knew she was close. He moved to cover her bud and gave one final hard suck and had her screaming out his name as she came. Her abdomen contracted along with her uterus as the intensity of her orgasm rippled over her. She fought to catch her breath, but was suddenly to weak to hold herself up anymore. He kissed and nuzzled her inner thigh as she slowly lowered her top half back to hang almost upside down. She was still suspended in air with her legs trapped open and she could feel his hot breath on her thighs as he nuzzled. He inhaled her scent and looked down to see himself standing straight up he was so turned on. Her hands landed on his powerful thighs and she wanted to taste him. She thought of how she could do this, then slowly walked her upper torso up his legs until she was arched in a backward C like an acrobat hanging from the trapeze. Her face was now level with his protruding thickness and she gripped him firmly.

Sam felt him try to pull away, but she gripped him tighter. She intended to taste him before he got away, so she lowered her head to him.

"Sam," he groaned as he realized what she was doing, "I won't last."

He could hear the devilish laughter in her voice as she spoke, "You're mine, remember? All mine and I want a little taste."

Before he could object any further her hot tongue slid down his length and once he felt it swirl around his tip there was no way he could stop her. It felt too good, so he grabbed fists of her soft hair and massaged it against her skull as her soft mouth sucked him off.

She grabbed his ass cheeks for better leverage, performing reverse push-ups against his pelvis as she sucked him in deeper. His massive shaft filled her mouth every inch as full as it had filled the juicy tight hole between her legs. She relaxed her throat as he slid in and out alternating between forceful sucking and teasing licks.

She loved the sounds of his moans between ragged whispers encouraging her to keep doing it just like that. The way his tongue taste against hers and his skin when she'd kissed it and now his throbbing cock, it was like he'd been made for her right down to the very way he made her crave even the taste of him. She felt him grow bigger in her mouth and moaned. The sensation caused Jason to gasp.

Sam felt him snort hot air against her heat like an angry stallion before he took her mercilessly with his mouth again. She cried out into a moan against him and the vibration of her tongue on sensitive underside of him was almost more than he could take.

"Fuck. Sam," he croaked and she had no doubt he was near his limit. His hands held on tighter and he pushed up with his feet to thrust up from the step he sat on.

He was about to lose it and he didn't want it to be like this, but God she was working him so damn good. Somehow he found the strength to pull away and she groaned at the separation when his cock plopped out of her mouth.

She allowed herself to hang freely once again as he stood on a stair putting the tip of his erection in line with her sex. One hand smoothed down her flat tummy to her breasts as his other hand rubbed his tip against her. She moaned then shouted his name as he plunged himself all the way inside her with one quick thrust, "Ahh Jasonnn."

He worried for a second that he'd hurt her, but knew better when she began to buck against him. She held the railing in her hands and swung herself forward to meet his furious thrusts pound for pound as he gripped her hips and pummeled her into oblivion.

She couldn't hold her head up as he fucked her better than she'd ever been fucked in her life. Her entire body went weak with the feelings he evoked in her, lust, love and a devotion like she'd never felt for anyone before. She was about to pass out, but not because the blood was rushing to her head. It was from the glorious friction the punishment of his cock was putting on her pussy. She couldn't take much more. She was screaming out his name, "Yes. God, yes. Jason, baby. So good. _**So good.**_ Don't stop. Don't stop," she begged and he wouldn't. He couldn't.

His entire being was focused on the center of their joining. All his anger, all his frustration was transformed into the most powerful need he'd ever felt in his life. The need to own, to claim, to dominate and punish her with pleasure. She'd wanted him to fuck her and it was exactly what he was giving her. A good deep fast fucking. He was thrusting so hard and gripping so tight he knew she'd have bruises and yet she still urged him on. Deeper, she begged. Harder. Faster, she demanded and he gave it to her. Gave it all to her, everything he had. Sweat was dripping from his brow and rolling down his back.

"Unnnh," he grunted as his thumb found her nub and pressed furious circles against it.

He slammed into her, filling her completely as they both cried out at the sensation, "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Ahhhhh," Sam cried, "Yes. _**Yes!**_ Permission granted," she ordered as her body trembled and convulsed in multiple climaxes. She felt her sex grip and suck him deep inside her and it was heaven. No, it was better than heaven. This feeling was home. A home unlike she'd ever known and she never wanted this feeling to end. Never wanted _**them**_ to end.

He felt her tightness clutch him like a vice and when she bathed him in the warmth of her honey he lost it. He thrust once more, calling her name, and buried himself inside as wave after wave shot deep inside her throbbing core until he'd filled her so full it spilled from within her and onto her thighs as he ground against her rubbing it into her skin.

They remained locked in that position for a good long moment, unable to do anything else but gasp for air. Sam finally regained a bit of strength in her arms and attempted to pull herself back up to a sitting position. Jason wrapped his arms around her lower back and helped her up.

She was pretty sure she'd cut off the flow of blood to her lower legs. She couldn't feel them at all now.

"I can't feel my legs," she told him with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he told her as his face filled with concern. He attempted to help lift her legs from the sides of the railing, but she stopped him. She pulled his face back to hers with a smile as she gave him a slow wet kiss.

His tension melted away, his anger completely forgotten. All that mattered was the woman he held now in his arms. He hugged her to him and lifted her by her lower back with one arm as the other lifted one leg from it's trapped position, then he alternated to do the same for her other leg.

He held one hand on the railing as he carried her the rest of the way down the stairs to her room. He pulled her covers down and sat on the edge of her bed with her still in his lap. She pulled his head down to kiss him full on the lips as he caressed her back lovingly.

Love and mischief danced in her eyes as she smiled, then told him, "I like it when you follow orders."

He smirked against her lips, "Well, I am your first mate."

"First mate," she kissed, "Last mate," she told him, then kissed him again.

Jason pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Soul mate" he asked with hope and uncertainty swirling in his gaze?

Her heart overfilled with love as she sat there in his lap, her legs wrapped around him and entwined in his embrace. She nodded her head solemnly never breaking eye contact as she pulled his lips back to hers in a demanding kiss.

"Yes," she answered nuzzling her lips against his.

"Soul mates," she confirmed, peering deep into his eyes.

They'd forgotten all their worries and lost themselves in the feelings of love and desire and hope and promise of all good things to come. Jason kissed her sweetly and held her close as she rested her head against him. After a moment, he scooted back onto the pillows and laid her down next to him before covering them both. He held Sam in his arms as her breathing slowed and she fell into peaceful slumber. Jason kissed her softly on the temple and followed shortly after, feeling exhausted and sated and so much in love he thought his heart would surely burst from it's intensity.

Page 36 of 36 Created: 2011-04-02 Updated: 2011-04-17 Words: 15246 Characters: 80560


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This wasn't what I planned for this chapter, but it's what came out when I sat down to write. Jason muse was just feeling too introspective and concerned for Sam to write anything else, so the action got pushed to next chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, and Rae, I worked in your bubble bath request as promised.

**15.**

Jason lay awake in Sam's bed for the past half hour. He gazed absently out the window as the darkness of night slowly transitioned into the gray of early dawn. The sun would be up soon and so would Sam. He looked at her now, curled into his side, and reveled in the warmth of her nakedness against him. He marveled for the millionth time how he could have possibly lived this long without ever knowing the happiness he felt now at having her in his arms?

The feelings he had for her were stronger than any he'd ever known and that only made his actions last night that much more inexcusable. He sighed in quiet reflection. What was he going to say to her when she woke up? How would he face her after using her the way he had last night? He'd known better than to stay. He knew the anger and aggression he had bottled inside would surely run over into their love-making, and it had, yet he let her talk him into it anyway.

Images of last night flashed in his mind and the arousal it caused added to his guilt. God, this woman next to him was so beautiful and so passionate. She'd not only allowed, but encouraged him to take his rage out on her body. She did it because she knew he needed release. She did this for _him_ and he'd allowed himself to take advantage of the love she had for him, a love so devoted it would let him pound into her with such fury as to leave marks on her body.

He lightly traced the purple fingerprints along her tiny hip bone and felt a sting in his eyes and heaviness in his heart. He'd never lost control with any lover before. According to his family, he'd only ever had two serious relationships. He couldn't remember Keisha, but he'd been told she was his first _and_ first love. It was a young and innocent love by all accounts and though he couldn't remember their time together, he doubted Jason Quartermaine had ever left her bruised. Jason trailed his hand up Sam's arm to her shoulder, then pulled it closer to kiss and nuzzle her tenderly.

Robin was his first love as Jason Morgan. It too had been young and innocent until the harsh realities of life placed them on opposites sides of an impossible situation. He loved Robin. A part of him always would, but he'd never regretted walking away after she revealed the secret of Michael's paternity. It was a betrayal that cut too deep and when she'd gone to Paris to study medicine he'd been sad, but relieved. Her presence was a painful reminder of the loss of the first real friend and love he'd ever known as Jason Morgan.

The only other relationship he'd ever had with any promise of something more was with Carly. He loved her and thought at one time they might make a life together, but after finding her in bed with Sonny that notion vanished. Somehow, probably by Carly's sheer stubbornness, they'd managed to remain friends. He'd learned his lesson though and had sworn off love altogether afterward. Of course, he'd been with other lovers since. He was no saint or celibate, but it was nothing more than one night stands to take the edge off and not once with any lover had he lost himself so completely in his own desire as he had with Sam last night. In fact, he'd never even been tempted into another relationship until the day he first met her.

Elizabeth had attempted to turn their friendship into something more at one point and Carly had tried her best to set him up with Courtney, but he'd never been anything more than friends with either of them. Now, he knew, his friendship with Elizabeth had always been one-sided. Sam and Michael's revelation had given him clarity. Elizabeth came to him whenever she was in trouble, but she'd never really there for him when he needed it. That had been Sam, and Carly too for the most part, but Sam was the only one he'd ever known that had always put him first. He wanted to do the same for her. He wanted Sam to know how much she meant to him.

He decided a good way to start would be to shower her with love and attention. She was sure to be sore when she woke. A soak in a nice hot tub would help ease the aches. He attempted to lift himself out of bed to start her bath, but when he shifted he felt her arm wrap around him and hold him to her.

"Don't go," she rasped sleepily as she hugged him tight.

He rubbed her lovingly.

"I was just going to run a bath for you," he explained simply, but Sam heard the frown in his voice.

She looked up at him, but he stared at his chest without looking at her. He felt guilty about last night. She could see it.

"Hey," she cupped his cheek and guided his gaze toward hers, "You didn't hurt me."

Jason's eyes roamed her bare hip, "Those bruises say otherwise."

Sam noticed them for the first time, "Okay, so things got a little heated last night and I'm a little sore this morning, but I promise you Jason...it's a _**good**_ hurt."

Sam smirked as she said the last part to lighten his worry, but Jason's frown only settled deeper, "Don't joke, Sam. I never should have stayed. I was too angry. I lost control. I used you, took advantage of you and I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

Sam sat up now so she could see him better. She stifled the flinch she felt in her lower abdomen as she stretched tender muscles she didn't know she had, "Please don't say that Jason. I wanted last night and I'm not embarrassed to admit I _**enjoyed**_ last night, more than I can put into words. I don't regret a single second. I needed what you gave me, just the way it was. I needed us, just the way we were and at some point in our relationship I'm going to need that from you again. So please, don't take that from me."

His frown softened to her plea, but he shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't deny me, don't deny _**us**_ something so beautiful," Jason looked at her, confused by her words.

He didn't understand how Sam could think what they shared last night was beautiful? Amazing, yes, but when he thought of beautiful it was of their first time together when they made love.

"Jason, _**I**_ needed to be there for _**you**_ last night as much as _**you**_ needed _**me**_ to be there and you _**let**_ me. You let me in, let me see a side of you I don't think you've shared with very many and you made me feel safe enough to tell you what I wanted, what I _**needed**_ without feeling vulnerable or ashamed and _**that**_ was beautiful," Sam explained.

Jason's heart swelled. He hadn't thought of it like that, but she was right, "I've never shared that with anyone. I've never felt that passionate with anyone..until you."

Sam smiled at those words. She'd hoped as much, "Well then that makes it all the more special, because I've never shared anything that amazing with anyone else either. Until you."

She leaned up as she spoke, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Her smile shined in her eyes when she saw guilt disappear from his and love take it's place.

Jason's hands ran over the smooth skin of her bare back as they kissed and Sam moved her knee to his other side to straddle him. Sore, or not, she wanted him. She deepened the kiss and felt him smile against her mouth. In one swift move, he rolled them over so he was now on top. He held himself up so as not to crush her and kissed her tenderly before smiling and pulling away.

"Bath first," he insisted as he scoot down the bed onto his feet, "It'll help soothe your aches."

Sam exhaled in sharp frustration, but she was never one to admit defeat easily. She spread her legs slowly and lowered her hand between them as her hips began to rock.

"I'd rather _**you**_ help soothe my ache, Jason," her seductive tone and suggestive movements were hypnotic.

Jason felt himself twitch as he watched her fingers disappear within her slick folds.

"Sam, what are you doing," his voice thickly affected?

"I ache for you Jason, but if you refuse to help me I'll have to soothe myself," she bit her lip to the delicious sensations as she peered into his eyes never stopping her movements.

Jason watched...and swallowed hard.

"Sam, you're killing me," he groaned as her pace quickened and her other hand found her breast.

"I don't want to kill you. I want to love you. I ache for you, Jason. See how much I ache for you," she opened a little wider and he could see the desire dripping down.

"Every time I look at you," she told him, then closed her eyes, "Every time I _**think**_ of your hands and mouth on me, my body can't help react this way."

Her toes curled into the covers and her soft moans were his undoing. He knelt at the end of the bed and pulled her to him by her ankles. She perched her knees on his shoulders and cried out in ecstasy as his mouth replaced her fingers.

She gripped his hair in her hand, holding him to her as she moaned, "Oh, God," she panted and thrust her hips, "Oh, Jason. Baby. Thank you. Thank you, baby!"

She was already so close that he had her soaring among the clouds and crying out his name in a flash as he sucked and licked her into sweet oblivion. He nibbled and drank from her until her body settled on one of those clouds, still high from the love he'd shown her. He loved doing this to her. He loved her taste and her enticing scent. He loved how her body responded to him with such wild abandon. He'd never been more aroused by this act than he was each time with her and he knew he would never tire of pleasuring her this way. Seeing her reach such heights pleasured him as well. It did his heart good to know he could make the woman he loved feel so good.

She was amazing. Everything about their love life so far had been amazing. Soft, slow, rough, or fast every experience with Sam was incredible and he knew it would only get better with time.

Sam lay there on the bed, floating as Jason gently lowered her legs from his shoulders and stood. He was so hard it looked painful, "It looks like I've now left you with an ache that needs soothing."

"Later," he told her gently, then disappeared behind her bathroom door.

Sam missed him, missed his touch already, but she closed her eyes and rested. She was still too weak from his attentions to move. Her body tingled with tiny aftershocks rippling through her. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes when she heard the water fill the tub. She let her mind wander to thoughts of him joining her in her bath. She must have been lost in thought longer than she realized, because she hadn't heard the water turn off.

"What are you smiling at," he asked with a hint of humor in his husky voice?

She opened her eyes to him as he leaned over to lift her. He cradled her to him and carried her to her bath.

She caressed his cheek with her fingertips and placed soft kisses along his jaw, "I was just," she kissed some more, "picturing," and more, "you in this tub _**with**_ me."

He chuckled, "Nope. This is all for you."

He lowered her into the tub and she moaned as her muscles relaxed beneath the hot suds.

"Too hot? I wasn't sure how much bubble bath to add," he told her as the bubbles nearly spilled over the sides.

"Mmm. Just right," she moaned without opening her eyes. He'd used her favorite scent and she loved it. It was a sweet tropical smell, but soft.

He stared at her there in the tub with her eyes closed as a gentle smile played on her kissable lips. He smiled. She was beautiful. She couldn't possibly know just how beautiful she was right now, how beautiful she was always. He was still so very hard for her, but he'd decided to put her needs before his own today. He would take a cold shower and then cook her breakfast while she soaked.

"Your towel is here on the edge. I'll be back to check on you," he told her as he pulled his arms from the warm soapy water.

She found one of his arms beneath the bubbles with both hands and stilled his retreat.

"Stay," she whispered up at him.

"I want you to take it easy and relax. You won't be able to do that with my big body stuffed in that tub with you. Besides, bubble baths aren't really my thing," he took her hand in his, wiped the bubbles away and kissed it.

"Just your feet. Please? Just a few minutes? I'm not ready to let you go yet," she told him and hoped it worked.

When she looked up at him with that face, he knew he was in trouble. He'd never been able to deny her anything when she looked at him like that.

"Just a few minutes," he stood and stepped his feet in and sat on the edge of the tub behind her since the ledge was too shallow on the side.

It worked. Few had ever been able to resist her pout when she looked up at them through thick lashes with those warm mocha eyes. It was wrong to use her pout on Jason as if he were a mark, but the tiny pang of guilt quickly gave way to giddiness when she realized he fell for it. He was being selfless and caring for her ahead of his own needs. It was sweet, but he didn't realize one of her needs was to give him the pleasure he'd just given her.

She worked her agenda slowly. Step one, get him to stay followed by step two which was to take him in her mouth before he could object. She lowered her head beneath the water and carried on casually as if she were just content to have him near her. Next, she handed him her sponge and innocently asked him to wash her back. She leaned forward so he would have to lean over more to reach her. She felt his feet on the sides of her thighs and his knees at the sides of her shoulders. She knew if she were to turn, his thick shaft would be only inches from her waiting lips.

She intended to wear his resistance down a little more first, so she reached back and pulled his hands to her breasts, "My front needs cleaning too."

Jason dropped the sponge as his hands slicked over her slippery breasts and toyed with her nipples until they hardened. What she was doing to him just wasn't fair, "Sammm."

"Ohhh. Jaaasson," she moaned just the way he liked it and leaned back further between his thighs.

Her hair draped over one shoulder, leaving the other exposed to his mouth as he massaged generous handfuls of her breasts. He kissed and nipped up to her neck, each moan elicited only exciting him further. He could barely stand it. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to stop at all until he'd released inside her. His mouth lifted from her neck as he sat back up.

She turned to face him. Her eyes darkened with want and he knew his eyes must look the same. He wanted her so bad, but he was trying so hard to put her first. She ran her nails up his thighs and his shaft sprung to attention. He watched as her eyes shifted to it and groaned when she subconsciously licked her lips. He knew what that look meant, but he wanted her to know this morning was about her not him.

"Sam," he started to tell her, but was cut off as she took him in her mouth.

He moaned as she worked him, "Oh, Sam. Fuck," and his hands found the back of her head. She stroked with a firm grip that had him begging not to stop as her mouth sucked and licked in a way that left him gasping for air. She let her tongue trail down to the base and show his neglected gentleman some love as she took them into her mouth one at a time. Her touch and tongue alternated between soft and hard before licking back up to the tip and swallowing all of him again. He was so close. He began to thrust as she sucked and stroked him hard with a relentless pace.

"Sam.._**Sam**_, I can't hold it baby. You're too good," he tried to pull away, but she held firm and sucked to the rhythm of his throbbing cock as it pulsed against her tongue. She smiled in self-satisfaction when she felt him explode in her mouth as he cried out with her name on his lips.

She moaned as she swallowed every last drop and continued to milk him dry. She loved his salty cream and she smiled up at him as she continued to stroke, lick and suck him clean as he fought to regulate his ragged breaths and caressed her back, "You don't play fair, Sam."

She smiled and gently released his sleepy cock as he pulled her up to his mouth. He kissed her long and slow. Sam pulled away for air, then grinned.

"All's fair in love and war," she told him before issuing sensual little kisses to his lips and teasing his mouth with hers.

"I'll have to remember that," he grinned back as they kissed once more good and long, then rested their heads together.

"No more tricks," he told her as he stepped from the tub, "Sit. Soak. Bathe. I'll be back," he ordered with the sexy little smirk-smile she loved.

"What are you gonna do," she asked him as she rested her chin on her arms on the side of the tub?

"Shower. At least it won't be cold now," he grinned and she laughed.

"There's more where that came from," she hollered as he made his way through her bedroom.

"I can hardly wait," he yelled back to her and smiled when he heard her sexy laugh.

It was true. He could barely wait, but he knew she was tender this morning and they also had a busy day ahead of them. Sam would be glued to the hospital waiting on word of her mother's surgery today and Jason would be right by Sam's side. They also needed to discuss Elizabeth. Jason wanted to make this decision with Sam. He valued her input and knew whatever choice he made affected her too.

*********

"Mmmm. Jason, you're gonna spoil me if you're not careful," Sam swallowed down another bite of her stuffed French toast topped with fresh sliced strawberries, butter, maple syrup and powdered sugar with a sip of her second cup of coffee.

Jason smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I didn't even know I had ingredients to make stuffed French toast," falling in love with an excellent cook had to be one of the luckiest turn of events in her life. He worked wonders in the kitchen. She grinned to herself, he worked wonders in the bedroom and on the stairs too.

"Do I even want to know what has you grinning now," Jason shook his head with a half smile?

She blushed at being caught.

"Just feeling lucky," she shrugged happily and took another bite.

"I know what you mean," he told her as his eyes softened on hers. She felt her heart flutter every time he looked at her like that. She smiled again. She couldn't stop smiling this morning. Her troubles hadn't gone away, but the love he made her feel drowned out those worries until all she could feel was the happiness he gave her.

Reality was close at hand though, and Sam knew it couldn't be put off much longer. She just wanted to enjoy breakfast with the man she loved before all hell broke loose. She looked over at Jason. He'd finished eating and was staring into the bottom of his coffee cup. She wondered if he was aware of the goofy grin on his face, "Now it's my turn to ask. What are you grinning about?"

Jason's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He shrugged with a smirk.

"Come on. I told you," she really wanted to know after seeing his face redden.

"I was just wondering," he paused trying to find the right words, "about last night," he continued, "how..how did you...bend like that?"

Sam laughed. It tickled her to know Jason had been sitting there picturing them on the stairs last night and trying to figure out how she'd maneuvered so nimbly, but the answer kind of sobered her up. She didn't like to think about that time..that year between leaving her father and finding Danny. She would answer Jason honestly though, as she always had whenever he asked her about her life. She was just thankful he hadn't asked her very much.

"I once trained as an acrobat," she smiled at Jason's surprise.

"Like at the _**circus**_," she never ceased to amaze him?

Sam nodded, "I was in a traveling circus for a short while after I left my father."

She'd tried to keep her answer simple and lighthearted. It's just that there was no easy answer, because it was tied to some of the worst memories she had. She never talked about her past for this reason. She'd tried very hard to forget. She averted her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see the pain invading them. She maintained her smile as she busied herself with cutting another bite, but she couldn't eat it. She'd lost her appetite.

"I'm sorry, Sam. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Jason felt bad now for bringing it up. Obviously any skill she'd learned was something picked up in her past and he knew she hated talking about her past.

She shook his suggestion away, "It's alright. Long story short...well, you remember I left my dad when I was sixteen," she stated more than asked and he nodded.

"Well, I had saved about a thousand dollars when I left to find Danny. The only lead I had to go on was how Evelyn always talked about moving to a giant mansion in historic downtown Charleston, South Carolina once Cody finally scored the big one. So that's where I was headed when I left Vegas, but um some...things...happened and well anyways I lost all my money and ended up stranded at a circus in a little town just outside of Oklahoma City," Sam summed up.

"So you joined the circus? That surprises me. From what you've told me I would have pictured you picking pockets for gas and food instead and hot-wiring a car to keep moving," Jason loved that she was opening up a little to him and hoped he didn't push too far.

"Actually, you're right, but um that's kind of what got me in that situation to begin with," she could see Jason didn't understand, but really wanted to and she sighed knowing she needed to explain a little further.

"I was saving most of my money for hiring an investigator when I got to South Carolina, so I'd been lifting wallets and food here and there. I even tried hot-wiring someone's ride to help get me there faster. Unfortunately, I picked the wrong somebody's car," a shadow clouded over her and Jason didn't like it one bit.

"Did somebody hurt you," Jason asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer? Whatever had happened, it was done and he would never be able to go back and save her from it.

Sam shook her head and wiped her eyes with a brave smile, "Doesn't matter. It was a long time ago, but somebody's misfortune was my good luck. One of the acrobats ended up with a broken arm, saw me and eyed me for a runaway. The owner decided my petite frame would make the perfect replacement, so he offered me a temporary job until Tessa's arm healed. When I found out they were slowly making their way toward South Carolina I decided a traveling circus would be a good place to lay low for a while until I could get to Danny."

Jason took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of it until she managed to look up at him, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed someone."

Sam gave him a watery smile, "You can't apologize for not saving me Jason. You didn't even know me then."

Jason stood and pulled her up from her seat at the table and into his arms, "I know you're right, but sometimes it just feels like I've known you all my life and I really wish I had. I wish I could have been there for you. Always."

Sam pressed her cheek against his chest and held him tight, "You're here for me now and you've been there for me since the first moment we met...and that's enough. You know, when you thanked me that day in the hospital and brought Michael's card to me, it was the first thanks anyone had given me that felt sincere. Everyone else seemed to be working some agenda, except for you and Michael."

"You never have to worry again, Sam. I'll always be here for you and I'll always be thankful Michael made you that card, so that I had an excuse to come visit you. I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind from the moment I first saw you. You looked so vulnerable. I couldn't understand what it was exactly Alexis was saying or doing to hurt you at the time, but I could see the moment your shield went up and I'd never had a stronger compulsion to protect anyone as much as I wanted to protect you in that moment. Not anyone. Not since Michael was born," Jason smoothed his hand down her back as he held her.

"Really," she pulled away so she could look into his eyes, "You never told me that."

Jason blushed just a little, "I know. I figured I owed you a secret since you shared one with me," then he smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her soft and sweet.

"Hmmm," she hummed, "I could stay here like this forever," she told him as she held him.

"Me too," he whispered as his cheek rested next to hers with his mouth at her ear.

"We're having such a good moment. I hate to bring this up, but I feel like we need to talk about it before we're surrounded by an audience at the hospital," Sam sighed.

Jason sighed too. He hated it as well, but knew she was right. They did need to talk about it. _It_ being Elizabeth, "You're right. Let me just put these dishes in the sink and we'll talk."

Sam nodded and helped him clear the table, then they made their way to the sofa.

Sam folded a leg under her as she sat, "So, have you decided how you want to handle Elizabeth?"

Jason turned on the sofa to face her, "I've given it some thought, but I want you to help me decide. The decision affects us both, so the choice should be made by us both."

"I don't know what to say," Sam had hoped he would ask for her advice, but she hadn't expected him to take it.

Jason sighed, "Say you have some ideas where we go from here, because if I confront her right now I can't promise her safety."

Sam chewed her lip in consideration, "I've been thinking about it too. I mean, we know Elizabeth has been having an affair, but there are still a lot of unanswered questions and I just don't trust her to tell us the truth if you confront her. I think I should continue my investigation and you should carry on with her as though nothing has changed until we know more."

Jason shook his head, "Sam, I don't know if I can even be in the same room with her without wringing her neck. I couldn't possibly make her believe nothing is wrong."

He rubbed his face in frustration, "Does it really matter who she's seeing? I mean, I know now there's a chance that baby isn't mine so all I really need is the results to a paternity test. Other than that, it would probably be in her best interests if I never laid eyes on her again."

Sam was glad he felt this way, but he didn't know everything, "It matters. It might very well matter to both of us."

Jason looked at her with a quizzical brow, "What do you mean? Why would it matter?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I didn't want to lay it all on you at once, but you have a right to know."

Jason reached for her hand as if to brace himself, "Tell me."

Sam held his large fingers in hers and squeezed reassuringly, "There are two possibilities that I know of at this point I'm trying to rule out. The first one is only on my list as a result of a rumor and no real evidence and while I don't believe he's guilty, I haven't proven otherwise yet."

Jason took another deep breath, "Sam, just tell me."

Sam held his hand in both of hers now, "Nik. There was a rumor reported to me that Elizabeth has been having an ongoing affair for over a year...with Nikolas."

Jason's hand went weak in hers and he shook his head, "No. I..not Nikolas. I don't know him that well, but I've seen the way he looks at my sister," he pulled his hand from hers and ran it through his hair, "He's totally devoted to her. He wouldn't do this to my baby sister, not unless he had a death wish."

Sam smoothed her hand over his shoulder, "I agree. Aside from the fact that he's my family and I care about him, I really don't think he would cheat on Emily."

Jason huffed and nodded, "You said there were two, who's the other?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears.

Jason immediately grew concerned. He moved closer to her, "Sam?"

She closed her eyes.

"Ric," she hated the mere mention of his name.

Jason was shocked, but he really shouldn't have been. Ric always had a thing for Elizabeth, "Does..does Alexis..suspect...anything?"

Sam shook her head no as a hot tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't think so."

"Oh, Sam. Damn. Come here," he pulled her to him again, "I'm sorry baby."

"I..I think it's him, Jason. I never really liked him so maybe I just want it to be him, but my gut is telling me it's him. How am I going to tell my mom? This is going to tear my family apart. It's the last thing they need right now," Sam told him as he held her.

"It's the last thing any of you need. I know this is hard, but I'm here for you. Okay? I'm here and I'm going to be here. Whatever you need, I'm here," he promised.

"Thank you, Jason," Sam closed her eyes and nuzzled deeper into his chest before looking up at him, "I'm here for you too. We'll both be there for each other, okay? I feel like I can get through anything as long as I have you."

Jason nodded, "Then it's settled," he kissed her, then looked into his favorite shade of brown, "We'll get through everything, together." 

Page 14 of 14 Created: 2011-04-17 Updated: 2011-04-22 Words: 5519 Characters: 29117


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** MOST of the dialogue up until Alexis goes under anesthesia belongs to GH and it's respective writer. These lines are from Alexis' hospital scenes around September 01, 2006 during her pulmonary lobectomy. At first I only googled those scenes for one particular line, but ended up sucked into watching them all again and realized not only were they brilliantly executed by NLG, Kelly, Ingo & MB, but that they also played right into another plot twist I needed to set up. So, I simply tweaked things to make them work in my story. I had a tough time making some decisions this update that will permanently alter the course of this story, but I finally made up my mind..I think. So, here it is...

**16.**

Sam peered in the doorway of the assigned hospital room to find her mom by the bed, talking to Nikolas. It appeared they had just arrived and Sam was glad. She wanted to be by her mother's side every step of the way. She wasn't sure, at this point, why she was surprised to see Alexis without her husband anywhere in sight? She shook her head in a flash of anger, causing her grip to tighten on the leather handles of the bag she carried. Her mother insisted Ric had been incredibly supportive, but so far Sam hadn't witnessed one ounce of it.

Her animosity softened to concern as she caught the tail end of her mother's conversation, "...Ric has always supported my career and now it's my turn. I have to put my family first and how well he performs his new duties will effect his reputation which in turn will effect my daughters financial stability, and not just Kristina and Molly, but Sam too. She's just starting a business and I don't have to tell you how any negative associations in a small town could effect her success. Ric needs to focus on winning his cases. It would be selfish to have him here when he has so much to do because of me already."

Sam walked further into the room, "I totally disagree."

Alexis and Nik turned their attention toward her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't eavesdropping. I just couldn't help overhearing you talk about Ric. I think it's wonderful that you care about my welfare and Kristina's and Molly's, but _**your**_ feelings are what's most important right now. Especially, when it comes to your husband. Who should be here right now, by the way."

Alexis sighed. She'd resigned herself long ago to the task of defending her husband. It was almost as reflexive as breathing now. She found herself doing it even when he hadn't earned it, "Ric has a million fires to put out at the office after taking over for me. He's doing what I asked him to do, so everything is fine. I know that he's thinking about me and I certainly know that he loves me. Besides, I have you and Nikolas here with me and that's more than enough."

Sam listened not only to the words, but the feeling behind them. It was another talent that made her such a great con and PI now. It was as if her mother only half-believed what she was saying, but Sam didn't want to add to any anxiety she must be feeling, "Okay, if you say so. I just really think that Ric should be here."

Alexis tried to reassure her worried daughter with a smile, "I'm fine."

Nikolas pursed his lips, opting for silence. He'd already argued Sam's position the entire ride to the hospital. A chord of familial pride rang through him at his cousin's words, but he let it go. Further debate would only upset his aunt. Instead, he casually closed the distance between him and Sam and greeted her with a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him back with her free arm. They remained standing side by side with arms around one another. He smoothed his hand against her shoulder and Sam leaned her head on his for comfort as the reality of the day took hold. Alexis smiled at them both, feeling incredibly blessed despite the circumstances.

Nik was first to break the silence, "Emily asked to be paged once you were settled into a room. So, I will leave you to it and be back soon."

Alexis nodded with a friendly smile and Sam gave him a little squeeze of his shoulder as he stepped out of her embrace and walked out of the room. Thank God for Jason and Nikolas. She didn't know what she'd do if anything were to happen to her mother, but knowing she had those two in her corner was enough to give her the strength she needed to be there for her mom even when fear made her want to shut down and pull away for protection. _Nik just couldn't be the one with Elizabeth. He just couldn't_, Sam told herself.

Sam sat the bag on the floor by the bed and was just about to ask her mother how she was when Patrick and Robin entered.

"Hi. How are you feeling," Robin inquired?

Alexis turned to face the doctors with Sam now at her side.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

Robin gave her a small smile, "Well, I would be worried if you weren't. So, we're about to begin getting you ready for pre-op in a bit."

Patrick pursed his lips, "First, there's a piece of unfinished business. Originally, I was slated to consult while Dr. Rivera performed the surgery. As you were made aware when you arrived, he's unavailable due to a family emergency. So you got me."

"Very good luck of the draw," Robin commented.

"Your reputation as a surgeon is terrific, so I have no problem with you," Alexis confirmed.

Patrick sighed, "You may when you hear what I'm about to tell you. In the course of a recent operation I was exposed to end-stage AIDS. I tested negative. I'm on a protocol. The chances of you being infected are miniscule, but it is not too late to call in another surgeon if you're uncomfortable. If not, you need to sign this."

Patrick handed Alexis a clipboard with a medical and legal waiver attached.

Robin looked to Patrick and then Alexis, "I can attest to Patrick's brilliance. You are in very good hands."

Alexis quietly pondered this news as she accepted the clipboard. She wasn't sure what to say, so instead she focused on a more pressing concern. Patrick's news had sent her mind drifting to an even bigger risk than the one he posed. It was a thought that had invaded her dreams the last several weeks, turning them to nightmares...a different kind of exposure.

There was a pensive pause before Alexis spoke, "I have a question about the anesthetic actually. Am I gonna be completely out?"

Patrick nodded, "Yeah. You'll be out cold."

Alexis nodded thoughtfully, "Annnd when I wake up, will I start babbling about things I don't want anybody to hear?"

Sam chuckled at this, "Such as?"

Alexis' thoughts went to the life-altering secret she was withholding from her daughter.

She kept her tone light and sing song-y with an air of mystery, "We all have our secrets."

Sam's brows furrowed as she laid out the silly alternative, "Come on, what are you gonna do? You gonna refuse to get put under and grit your way through surgery? Who cares if you babble? I do it all the time, so I don't think you should worry about that. _**You**_ have to get through the operation and..and that's it. Okay?"

Alexis smiled at her daughter, hoping the fear didn't show in her eyes.

Sam accepted her mother's smile as silent surrender and looked from her to Patrick, "So, what are you gonna do?"

Alexis had already explained the procedure, but somehow Sam needed to hear it from Patrick. He'd saved Jason's life last year and she was well aware of what a great surgeon he was, but this was her mother and she just needed to hear it again. From him. She needed to hear the confidence in his voice so that maybe she could feel it too.

Patrick looked at Alexis for permission, then continued when she gave a slight nod, "We're going to remove a lobe of Alexis' left lung along with several compromised lymph nodes. Now, I'm not going to lie to you. It's not an uncomplicated procedure. I'm also not going to give you false hope. I've told Alexis she may not survive cancer," Patrick's focus shifted from Sam back to his patient, "but with me as your surgeon you won't die on the table."

Alexis nodded and Patrick and Robin left to give her a moment to look over the waiver and make her decision.

Alexis stared down at the form having read the fine print two times over, then looked up to where Sam stood in the room, "Do you think I should sign this?"

Sam was surprised her mother would ask.

She responded softly, not sure she should be trusted with such a decision, "I mean, why ask me? It's your surgery."

Alexis pursed her lips as she leaned against the edge of the bed, "Because ever since I've known you were my daughter, I've been inserting my will into your life so I wanna give you the chance to do that to mine. I trust your judgment."

Sam was taken aback. Her mother had just told her she trusted her judgment even knowing some of the terrible mistakes she'd made.

There was a knock at the door and, before Sam could speak, Robin stepped in, "Sorry to interrupt. I just need to know your decision. Do you want Patrick to perform the surgery or should I find another doctor?"

Sam looked to Alexis who awaited her advice, then looked back at Robin.

"We're good with Patrick," Sam told her.

Alexis nodded, then signed.

"Great. I promise you won't regret it," Robin smiled.

Alexis handed off the waiver to Sam who handed it off to Robin, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Robin told them as she accepted the clipboard, then left to inform Patrick he could prep.

Alexis held up the gown on the bed to Sam, "They subject you to the humiliation of being helpless and at the mercy of the medical staff and then they give you a nightgown with a peekaboo back on it," Alexis shook her head, "Insult to injury," she mumbled.

Sam shook her head at her mother's humor and lifted the duffel bag onto the bed, "I took care of this..."

"You did," Alexis was curious?

"I got you a little something," Sam admitted as Alexis moved to stand next to her again.

Alexis smiled, "Another present?"

She recalled the night of Molly's birthday party when Sam had given her a beautiful picture frame and had suggested it might be nice to hold a picture of her with the girls in it. Alexis had insisted all her girls be in it and her heart broke seeing just how touched Sam had been by the smallest gesture of being included. It was as if Sam still didn't feel she belonged. Sam had nodded and blinked away the emotion, then handed her digital camera over to Nikolas to snap the picture of the four of them on the sofa.

Sam shrugged, "It's a robe and some pajamas for post-op."

Sam had gone shopping for her and it reminded Alexis, "I'm sorry for running out of time before we had a chance to shop for your dress like I promised."

With everything going on, Sam had completely forgotten about the ball she'd promised to attend in her mother's honor _with Ric_. It was in a couple days. She cringed at the thought of spending one moment, let alone, an entire evening on Ric's arm, "It's okay. There will be plenty of other shopping trips in our future."

Alexis smiled softly as she pulled the items out of the duffel to admire and found the framed photo she'd just been thinking of at the bottom, "You packed the picture?"

Sam cocked her head to the side with a little shrug. Her voice soft and a little unsteady, "I thought maybe you could use the inspiration."

Alexis could cry, but she didn't want to start crying. She was afraid if she did that she may not be able to stop, "It's gonna help. Thanks."

Sam stood by her mother, looking at her intently, "I just, I..I want to let you know how much this means to me, because I have never had a family before," she almost did once when her father married Evelyn, but it was just an illusion, "and now I do so um I want you to know that I am never going to take that for granted again."

Sam felt like she _had_ taken her new family for granted after finding them. It wasn't until Kristina had been kidnapped that she realized it and made the necessary changes to be a part of her family's everyday life.

"So, if you get scared, or you need some strength I want you to look at your daughters and know that all the encouragement you need is right here," she told her mother, then looked at the photo of them all.

Alexis couldn't stop her eyes from misting at her daughter's thoughtfulness. She pulled Sam into a fast and tight hug as she held on to the framed photograph. She held her baby girl and Sam held on as well. Both trying to be strong for the other and feeling as though they may fail at any moment. Alexis breathed a calming breath as deep as her impaired lungs allowed, then grabbed the discarded hospital gown, "Okay, I'm gonna put this on and get ready."

Sam nodded as her mom pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, I'm gonna be out here," Sam told her as she headed for the hall with one more encouraging smile as she stepped out and closed the door.

Alexis sat on the bed as the tears ran down, clutching the photo of her girls to her chest. _Dear God_, she prayed, _please don't take me away from my girls yet. I'm just not ready_.

**xxxxx**

Sam didn't like the idea of leaving her mother alone, but she knew she needed a few minutes to herself and frankly, so did Sam. She hadn't imagined how hard it would be to stay so strong when all she wanted to do was fall apart in her mother's arms. She blinked away her tears as she walked to the waiting area in search of Jason. He was exactly where she'd left him and her heart swelled at the way he jumped from the chair the moment he saw her, "Alexis in surgery?"

Sam sighed, "No. She's in her room...getting ready."

Jason pursed his lips with a nod, "You scared?"

Sam exhaled sharply, attempting humor, "Does it show?"

Jason looked at the sadness pooling in those chocolate eyes. He could see how hard she was fighting to stay strong and brave. He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm here," he told her as he clasped her hand in his and felt her fingers hold on tight.

**xxxxx**

Jasper Jacks and his chipper self walked right in to Alexis Davis' room with a potted plant. Alexis looked up from a magazine Sam had packed for her, not at all surprised to see him. He'd been her very best friend for years. She hadn't found the courage to call him away from his business travels and extended holiday with his mother to tell him of her cancer, but her wonderful nephew had made it his first phone call after calling in every adenocarcinoma specialist known to man. Jax had ordered his jet readied for return not an hour after the call and had made her home his first stop straight from the private air strip.

Alexis held her tongue against her lower lip in thought, "I hope that's not for me."

Jax looked at her half amused and half puzzled as he sat it on a counter across from her, "Who else?"

Alexis shook her head, "Someone with a green thumb? For heaven's sake, show that thing some mercy and give it to someone who won't _**kill**_ it."

Jax smirked as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Actually, they're quite hearty according to my mother."

Alexis chuckled and sat the magazine aside. She debated smacking him with it for a split second, but thought better of it.

"It's an orchid, you know," Jax continued.

Alexis looked over at the pot of twigs, "I thought orchids were flowers?"

"Oh it'll bloom in a couple of months. There will be flowers everywhere," he assured her.

"Oh," Alexis nodded and joked, "Well that will be just about the time my bathroom floor is filled with my hair."

Beneath the teasing, Alexis admitted silently how good his gift made her feel. It was his way of saying how sure he was that she'd live to see those blooms.

Jax smiled brightly, a smile just for her, "Well then you'll have to get creative won't you? Wear a turban. Something exotic. Throw your husband a curve ball."

Alexis laughed, "Huh, I'm not sure he could handle the curve ball I might throw his way."

Jax looked at her questioningly.

Alexis realized she may have said too much and backtracked, "The point is I don't look good without my hair."

Jax shook his head, "Wrong. You will be happy and smiling, because you will be on the road to recovery."

She smiled at his refusal to give in to negativity. His positive energy helped sustain her.

"Do you have something else in your little bag? I could use the distractions, because if I think about the operation it makes me feel needy and scared," she confessed with as much levity as she could manage.

Jax placed a comforting hand on her raised knees in front of him, "That's okay. You know what's _**not**_ acceptable is that your _**husband**_ is never around. Where is that boy?"

Jax had been to see Alexis every day since he returned and so far Ric hadn't been there for his wife once.

Alexis shook her head, "No point criticizing him. He's filling in for me. He's doing what I asked him to do."

Jax sighed and shook his head, "Yes, but wouldn't you rather that he was here?"

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, but felt happy to be saved by another knock.

Robin began speaking before the door was completely open, "We need another x-ray before surgery."

She smiled brightly upon seeing Jax, "Hi! You're back!"

Jax stood and returned her smile, "Yes, I am."

"Well, are you gonna stick around for a bit this time," Robin teased?

"Long enough to take her out on the town when she's cancer free. _**Absolutely**_," Jax nodded in Alexis' direction with a playful wink earning a chuckle from both women.

"I'll leave you two alone," he told Alexis, then looked to Robin, "and we should catch up!"

Robin nodded, "Sure. Give me a call."

Jax agreed before telling them goodbye and walking out. There was no need for him to say more. He'd already wished his best friend good luck the previous day where he'd also made sure Alexis knew how much their friendship meant to him and how confident he was for her to pull through.

"He brought me an orchid, or it's going to turn _**in**_to an orchid," Alexis shared with Robin.

"Do you know anything about those," she asked the young doctor as they gazed at it across the room?

Robin really didn't, "Just that they are...temperamental, but resilient."

Alexis nodded, accepting that answer. It was more than she knew, at least.

Robin looked at her with a sly grin, "Hm, maybe he was trying to tell you something?"

Alexis chuckled softly, "It means a lot to me how everyone has taken such good care of me," she leaned toward Robin conspiratorially, "I don't really make it that easy. I'm not the warm and fuzzy type."

Robin's brows furrowed, "You're more endearing than you think."

Alexis chuckled again, then paused a bit more serious, "I was determined to handle this by myself and obviously that wasn't a very good idea. Certainly not practical."

Robin had been one of the first to advise her how important a support system would be, but it had taken her a while to accept she was right. Alexis was used to handling things on her own.

Robin understood all too well, "Well, the first thing you wanna do when you learn that you're sick is run and hide. I did that, but I learned that if you are brave enough to accept the support from the people who love you they can actually make you as strong as you need to be."

Alexis looked to the photo on the bedside table of her and her girls and, in particular, at Sam as she spoke, "I'm starting to believe that."

**xxxxx**

Sam stood in front of him in full on ramble. He didn't mind. He listened patiently, because it was better than the alternative. At least she wasn't putting up her shield and pulling away, "...I've got to take care of my two little sisters right now. I've got to worry about _**their**_ needs and _**their**_ wants and make sure that they have some sort of a routine that they can still follow in their lives," her tears were killing him, "and I've been paying attention. I _**really**_ have. I know that Molly, she has a certain bedtime. Kristina, she likes to go to bed a little bit later because she likes to feel like a big sister although Kristina, she still likes to have her bananas peeled so.. Listen to me, Jason. _**I'm rambling!**_ I sound exactly like Alexis and I think Alexis and I..we _**are**_ a lot of like in a lot of ways even though she didn't raise me which means I'm gonna turn out to be a neurotic mess one way or another."

Jason sighed, unable to deny her the comfort he knew she needed another moment. He slowly pulled her into his arms. She resisted initially, wary of any public displays of affection, but gave in as Jason refused to let go. They had agreed to keep their relationship to themselves until Sam's investigation was over and Elizabeth and her lover were exposed, but Jason just didn't care about that if it meant watching the woman he loved hurt and not be able to console her. _Screw it_, he thought to himself, _friends hug_.

Friends hug, indeed, but as Alexis was wheeled around the corner en route to her x-ray it was not two friends she saw holding one another. The transporter paused at the elevators and Alexis watched closely as Sam sank into Jason and nuzzled her face against his chest. She saw the peace wash across both their faces at the contact, then Jason's face nestled in the crook of her daughter's neck. His arms held her tight without a millimeter of daylight between them as his hand caressed her back lovingly. _Lovingly!_ Love, it shone clear on both their faces and in the way they held one another. She wondered if they were even aware of the turn their friendship had taken yet? And then kicked herself for not predicting this outcome sooner.

**xxxxx**

Alexis had returned from her x-ray. She sat in her gown, under the stiff cotton sheets and insufficiently warm blanket. She was freezing and not entirely sure if it was the chill in the air or fear in her heart as she held the sealed envelope containing a handwritten letter she'd addressed to her nephew? She'd remained on the fence as to whether, or not, she might go to the grave with her secret? It had taken her until now to decide to pass it on to the one person she trusted to follow her wishes to the letter. Nikolas would never let her down. He'd always been there for her and she knew he would still be there for her even after she was gone.

Diane Miller looked upon a formidable adversary of whom she'd grown to have an immense level of admiration. A shared mutual respect born out of the rarity of women such as themselves had grown into sincere friendship, despite being on opposites sides of the courtroom. Diane couldn't imagine the pain her dear friend, Alexis, endured both physically and emotionally. The courage she exemplified was truly inspirational. She only wished there were more she could do for her, "Alexis, are you sure you won't just tell me what's in the letter? I give you my word as a friend to help you in any way that I can and as a professional to remain bound by attorney-client privilege."

Alexis shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, Diane. I just can't and if there weren't a real possibility of me not coming out of this alive I wouldn't have even put it down on paper."

Diane nodded, accepting her friend's decision. She knew Alexis well enough to know it hadn't been reached without great deliberation.

"Mmkay, you know what to do with that," Alexis told her as she handed her the envelope.

Diane nodded and opened her briefcase to slip it into a brown folder containing several other recently updated legal documents for Alexis including her last will and testament and trusts established for all three of her daughters as well as papers giving Sam co-guardianship of Kristina and Molly, "Don't worry. I'll see that everything is taken care of and I'll come see you when you're home. I'll bring the wine."

Sam walked into the room to find her mother's friend throwing legal files and paperwork about. It looked more like business than visiting, "Oh, no. No, no no. What are you doing? My mother's gonna have surgery within an hour."

Alexis smirked, _Sam would make a great mother bear_, "Don't pick on Diane. She's just doing her job."

Sam shook her head and began walking Diane toward the door, "Well, she can do her job some place else, some _**time**_ else. Say goodbye, Diane."

Diane looked at her friend and spitfire of a daughter, then repeated glibly, "Goodbye, Diane," as Sam unceremoniously put ass to curb.

A small smile found Alexis' lips as Sam closed the door behind Diane, "Boy, you accuse me of being bossy."

Sam crossed back over to her mother and sat at her side, "Hey, _**you**_..you are gonna be down for the count and _**I**_ am more than capable of handling anything you need me to handle right now just..."

Alexis needed to say this now, "In case something goes wrong..."

"It won't," Sam told her.

"In case something goes _**wrong**_," Alexis repeated, needing to get this out.

"It _**won't**_," her stubborn daughter insisted!

Alexis continued on, equally stubborn, "I wanna say one last thing."

Actually, she really _didn't_ want to say this one last thing. She dreaded what she was about to say. It was going to hurt her daughter like hell and she may even lose her love and support, "I saw you and Jason earlier. It's very clear how much you both love each other."

Alexis watched her daughter's face for any tells and her confirmation was received resoundingly by her deflection.

"Hey, don't worry about me right now. Please just focus on yourself," Sam begged.

Sam had no idea how Alexis could possibly know, but she wasn't about to get into that time bomb of a conversation an hour before her mother's surgery.

Alexis refused to let it go. This was too important. Her daughter's lives were at stake, "That's what I'm doing. You're a part of me," she told her oldest daughter, cupping her cheek tenderly.

Sam felt herself soften as she did _every_ time her mother ever showed her the slightest affection. She couldn't help her reaction to it. It was something she'd craved all her life. Her soul felt starved of it. She felt the sting in her eyes as Alexis continued, "You and Molly and Kristina are all a part of me and I want all of you to live a long and healthy and a happy life together. Whether I'm here, or not. I know it's not fair of me to ask and I know how difficult this is for everyone involved, but I want you to promise me that you won't get involved with Jason."

Alexis couldn't stop her tears from falling as she did this horrible thing to her daughter. She knew it was wrong to guilt her like this, but she just didn't know what else to do? She'd seen what happened to innocents like her sister that got too close to Sonny and Jason's world and she never wanted that for her daughters, "I know it's not fair of me to ask you to give up Jason, but I need the peace of mind before I go in there. I need to know that my children are protected."

Sam swallowed hard. Her heart was breaking from both the unfathomable request her mother had just made and also at the torture in her voice as she begged.

Sam shook her head slowly as tears built up, "I can't promise to stop loving Jason."

She would never stop loving him.

Alexis wiped at her own tears, "I don't expect you to. Just promise me that you'll stay away."

"Jason is engaged to another woman, so you could be worrying about absolutely nothing," Sam knew this wasn't true, but it was all she could think of to offer reassurance without denying, or agreeing to what she asked.

Alexis knew better. She could almost feel the love between them as she witnessed Jason holding Sam earlier. She could see it in her daughter's eyes now and realized that look..that _feeling_ for him had been there for quite some time, "Despite his situation and my disapproval, I realize now you've been fighting for him for months. You fought for him when he was dying and you fought for him when he was drowning in grief and refused to give up on him. And you know what? I admire your tenacity. I do. I just...hate the goal."

This couldn't be happening. She knew her mother wasn't going to be happy about her and Jason, but she'd never expected her to ask this of her. Her mother couldn't really be asking her to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to her? She just needed to explain, "Could you just _**please**_..._**try**_ to understand how good Jason is for me? How good he is _**to**_ me? Just please," she paused and wiped a tear, "I spent pretty much my _**entire**_ life alone. I mean I was..I was a con. _**I was a con!**_ I did not trust _**anyone**_ least of all the men I was involved with because I knew that they would just use me and leave me. I didn't _**like**_ it, but I was _**prepared**_ and I was always _**right**_. _**Until**_ I met Jason. He always treats me with _**respect**_. He pays _**attention**_ to me. He's _**nice**_ to me and he _**never**_..he _**never**_ makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

Alexis sighed with a tremulous voice as she sniffed, "The way that I make you feel?"

Sam swallowed back the emotion this truth caused and spoke quietly, "I know that you would never have _**picked**_ me to be your daughter and okay, I probably wouldn't have picked you to be my mother," Alexis teared up as Sam took her hand in both of hers, "But _**you**_ are the mother I _**have**_ and I want you to live. I just..I just..I..I don't know why I would have to give up on the one person that means _**everything**_ to me?"

Alexis' tears fell harder at seeing her daughter's pain and knowing she was the cause. She might go to hell for doing this, but she just didn't see any other way, "I see now how much he means to you. I understand that. I just want your sisters to mean something to you too."

"My sisters mean everything to me _**too**_," Sam cried, "I _**love**_ Molly and Kristina!"

Alexis wiped futilely at the tears that wouldn't stop and sniffled again, "Then think about what they need. Think about your _**own**_ life. Think about growing up without a mother," Alexis could barely get the next words out as she sobbed, "I'm sssorry I let that happen to you."

Sam's heavy tears fell as she cupped her mother's cheek, "Hey. _**Hey**_, it's not your fault. Okay?"

She had stopped blaming Alexis for abandoning her after hearing from Nikolas how truly horrible Alexis' childhood had been.

Alexis shook her head, "It doesn't matter who's fault it is anymore, because if they end up growing up without a mother they're gonna look to you. They're gonna count on _**you**_, Sam, to be there for them so I need to count on you too!"

Alexis wiped at her eyes and nose as she begged for her daughter's understanding, "I need you to teach Kristina how to swim and Molly too, because they need to learn how to keep their head above water. You and I never had anyone to teach us how to do that."

Sam held her mother's hand as more tears fell. Her hushed whisper, was but a silent agreement and denial all at once, "No," they hadn't had anyone teach them the right way and no this could not be happening right now.

Alexis' tears fell harder as she gripped her daughter's hand. She feared any moment Sam would pull away and have nothing to do with her anymore for forcing this issue, but she was more afraid of not doing everything she could to try and keep her girls safe, "I know what I'm asking of you and I know what a huge sacrifice it is for you and I know it's not fair and I hope you'll forgive me, but I don't know what else to do?"

It was an impossible situation. She was terrified one of her daughter's lives might be cut brutally short the way her sister's had. Losing one of her girls the way she'd lost her sister...it was her biggest fear.

Sam shook her head and closed her eyes as hot tears pushed down her cheeks, "Okay. Okay, okay, Kristina..Kristina and Molly will not be alone. If something happens, I will not...I will not be with Jason. I promise."

Sam clenched her jaw to prevent the sob from spilling over her lips. Her body shook from the pain of her heart being ripped in two.

Alexis sighed and whispered, "Thank you."

Sam couldn't speak. She couldn't open her mouth or else the wail that had formed from the bottom of her soul would escape and she'd never be able to stop her cries. They continued to sob silently as they held the others hand.

They wiped their tears away at the sound of another knock, Sam more surprised than Alexis as Sonny made his way in.

Sonny had wanted to come and wish Alexis well, but could see he'd shown poor timing, "Sorry to interrupt."

Alexis shook her head, "I'm glad you're here. Sam and I were just talking about Kristina and Molly and what would happen to them in the event that I died. Sam has agreed to take care of Kristina and Molly, so what that would mean is that the girls would not be uprooted. They'd be able to stay in the house together and that Ric and Sam would be the guardians and you could see them, of course, whenever you want."

Alexis didn't want to allow Sonny to see them any more than the court had ordered, but if she didn't offer this now he might pursue full custody once she was gone and this was the lesser of two evils.

Sonny groaned and looked away before looking back to his former lover and friend, "Uh, I'm not really comfortable with that, Alexis."

Alexis straightened, "Well, I'm not really comfortable with any of this."

Sonny nodded, "Yeah."

It was a tough situation for everyone, but he knew it was hardest on her.

Alexis continued with her argument, "I mean I..I don't want to have cancer. I don't want to go out there and have my lung removed. I really _**really**_ don't want to think about my children growing up without their mother, but there is a real possibility that I could die in there and before I do I want to know that my children are not going to be uprooted from their home and that they're not gonna be separated and that they can stay together as sisters and the only way to make that happen is for you to make a reasonable compromise and let the girls stay where they are and let Kristina live where she's living."

Sonny paused. He still didn't like this one damn bit, but arguing the point would only stress her out further. He glanced at Sam, then back to Alexis, "I'll agree on one condition."

Alexis was flabbergasted, "You're gonna bargain with me? _**Now?**_ Ten minutes before I have to go in for major surgery?"

Sonny looked down and nodded, then looked back up to her. It was difficult to give this to her and, truthfully, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep true to it even though he was going to tell her he would, "I'm gonna give you what you want as long as you keep on fighting. Peace of mind is one thing, but giving up is another."

Sam sat quietly at her mother's bedside as she listened to Sonny struggle through _his_ turn at giving up someone he loved dearly. Her hand was propped against her chin with her fingers folded over her mouth. She'd been trying to be as silent as possible. She knew how difficult this was for both of them and she didn't want to make it harder, but had to look up at him and then her mother after hearing his words.

She'd expected him to say no, or at least put up more of a fight considering the way her mother had fought so hard to keep him from his daughter. Jason had told her once that Sonny and Alexis had been really good friends, but she'd never seen this side to them before. Right now, Sonny was supporting his friend and she could see for the first time how their relationship could have ever been more than rival.

"I have no intention of giving up," Alexis assured him.

Sonny nodded again, then looked down. He couldn't maintain eye contact, because in his heart he knew this promise to her was a lie but she needed the peace of mind so he'd give it to her, "Then you'll..you'll...I'll give you what you want."

Alexis breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you!"

Sonny nodded, "But you know what? You're gonna have to meet us halfway and you're gonna have to get through this."

Sam smiled in agreement, "Yeah, are you listening to that mom?"

Alexis felt like a ton of weight had been lifted from her. If she died today, her children would stay together. They would be raised in the home she'd made for them by the family she had chosen and she knew they would be alright. They would grieve, but they would move on. Together, "Thank you. Both of you! I'll see you both when I wake up."

Sam turned to see Epiphany enter, "It's time to prep you for surgery."

Sam rose from the chair at her mother's bedside to allow Alexis to hop into the wheelchair. Epiphany helped Alexis keep her IV lines from getting tangled. An arterial line had been inserted into her right wrist as well as another IV line in her left arm to allow fluids and medications to be administered during surgery. The transporter waited for Epiphany to finish hanging the bags on the IV pole on the wheelchair before wheeling her out. Alexis reached for Sam's arm as she passed. He stopped and Alexis looked back at Sam hesitantly, "If Ric comes by, will you tell him that I'm okay?"

Sam's lips trembled at seeing the glimmer of hope her mother held onto that her husband might actually recognize she needed him _here_ with _her_ and not at that damned office.

"Yeah, of course," she promised.

The transporter then resumed pushing his patient as Epiphany followed. Sonny and Sam watched them wheel her away lost in their own silence. Sam felt her heart break a little more and her fury toward Ric burn a little brighter when she noticed Alexis attempt to discreetly brush a tear away as she turned out of sight.

**xxxxx**

Alexis lie on the operating table as the bright lights beamed down on her. She recalled reading a theory during her surgical research that those lights were the reason for so many post-op reports of patients claiming they had been drawn to a bright light as they died on the table before being brought back. She then silently chastised herself for such a trivial thought in what may be her last conscious moments of life.

Patrick stood over her, scrubbed in and gloved up, "Try not to worry, Alexis. It's a relatively simple surgery."

Alexis found this somewhat funny, considering he'd told her a few hours ago it wasn't an uncomplicated procedure, "Simple surgery? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

Patrick's eyes belayed the smile hiding under his mask. He loved a woman who called him on his BS and he could see where Sam got her moxie, "That's why I said _**relatively**_. Stop over-thinking."

"That's one of my most impressive attributes," Alexis smirked.

Patrick chuckled lightly, "Okay, we're ready to put you under now."

The anesthesiologist moved the gas to cover her mouth and nose, but stopped short when she spoke, "Okay, uh, minimize the scar because I'm actually quite vain."

Robin laughed, "Don't worry. Dr. Drake is as well. He takes great pride in his sutures."

Patrick smiled again and reassured her, "I'll try and work my magic on you."

The doctor began to cover her once again, but she put her hand up to halt the anesthesia, "I know this is, uh, not what the surgeon wants to hear before he begins, but in case anything goes wrong will you tell my daughters that I love them?"

"Nothing will go wrong," Patrick promised in a most resolute tone.

Alexis nodded once, "Just humor me."

Robin did, "We promise to tell your daughters you love them, but don't worry. We're going to get you through this."

Alexis nodded, thankful once again to her, Patrick, Sam, Nikolas, Sonny, Jax and everyone who had been there for her.

Patrick's voice cut through thoughts of her beloved family, "So, count backward from 100 for me..."

Alexis complied, "One hundred...ninety-nine...," and she was out before she knew it.

**xxxxx**

Sam looked around at the empty waiting room and sighed. A volunteer escorted her and Jason here and informed them someone would be by to let them know once her mother was out of surgery and transferred to recovery. She'd found a seat on the wall across from the door so she would see anyone as soon as they approached. Jason sat next to her, holding her hand.

There wasn't much to distract her from her thoughts. There was a television mounted on the wall, but she didn't care to watch it and there were countless outdated magazines covering the table in front of her, but she couldn't possibly focus on anything in them long enough to read.

She couldn't think really. She could only feel, feel how scared she was that her mother might not survive and how if Alexis died, she wouldn't just lose her mother, but Jason now as well. She gripped his hand a little tighter and squeezed her eyes shut to shut out the pain. She wished she could crawl into his lap and feels his arms around her and then, as if he'd read her thoughts, she felt his hands switch so that he could wrap one arm around her shoulders as his other hand held hers. She leaned into his side and rested her head against him. She couldn't lose her mother and she couldn't lose him.

This silence was just no good for Sam. He could feel the tension and stress building inside her and he wished there was something he could say to take it away. All he wanted to do was pull her into his lap and hold her. Hold her until all her worries disappeared. He settled for putting an arm around her and stroking her shoulder in a soft, soothing manner.

He'd anticipated Sam being worried, frightened even, but when she'd walked back to him after Alexis had been taken to the OR she looked absolutely wrecked. He thought she might fall to pieces that very moment. He'd tried asking her if she was okay, but she couldn't even manage to get any words out. She just shook her head and squeezed her lips tight as the tears fell. He looked up to Sonny for an answer, but Sonny just shrugged and shook his head that he didn't know.

He'd pulled Sam into his arms again, but before he could ask her what happened a volunteer came to show them to a private waiting room, courtesy of Emily or his parents he was sure. He knew Sam probably wouldn't want to talk about it in front of Sonny. They were friends, but she still didn't know him very well. Sam was very private about things that made her feel vulnerable. She didn't trust easy and she didn't let many people in, not really. Jason understood, because they were alike in that way.

Sonny was gone now. He'd said his goodbyes and asked to be called as soon as there was any word. He thought it best not to stick around in case Ric showed up, saying Jason's presence was fuel enough to that fire since Ric despised him and Sonny both. Jason didn't give a damn what Ric thought about him being there. Nothing would keep him from Sam's side, but he didn't argue when Sonny left. Jason was capable of ignoring Ric's comments, but he always managed to push Sonny's buttons and Sam didn't need to deal with that today.

Jason felt warm wetness against his chest and looked down to see his shirt soaked with Sam's tears. Her free hand was now on his chest with a fist full of material clenched within it, "Sam, what is it?"

Sam shook her head against him and pressed her face further into his chest as her body shook with silent sobs. Jason was seriously worried. He'd only seen Sam this way a couple of times and each time had been when her mother had said or done something to hurt her, "Did..did Alexis say something that upset you?"

Sam's only response was more tears. He continued to hold her close as she did her best to control the sobs before speaking, "She..she knows. Knows we're in love. I don't know how, but she knows."

Jason's jaw tightened. He knew Alexis didn't like him anywhere near Sam which was why he'd kept his relationship with Sam completely separate from Sam's relationship with her mother. He didn't want to come between them, but he wasn't about to let Sam go to please Alexis. All he could figure from Sam's reaction is Alexis must not have had the same live and let live philosophy toward his and Sam's relationship.

"What did she say," he asked after taking a calming breath?

"She was terrified, Jason. She doesn't want Kristina, Molly, or me anywhere near Sonny's world," Sam said Sonny's world, but Jason knew that meant him too, "The last time I saw her that desperate was when Kristina was sick."

Jason held his breath and rubbed her upper arm thoughtfully. He didn't know what to say? Sam was upset, but she didn't sound mad at her mother. He was mad though, mad enough for the both of them at Alexis upsetting Sam this way when she was already so scared about the outcome of this surgery!

Sam released her grip on his shirt and smoothed her hand against his chest as she spoke, "She didn't mention it, but Nik told me about her sister and I think it's where the fear comes from. She's afraid one of us..."

Sam felt Jason tense in her arms and didn't finish that thought aloud. She closed her eyes as fresh tears fell. She hadn't meant to make him feel guilty, or scared. She didn't want to tell him what she'd promised her mother, but he deserved to know what she had done to them, "She asked me to look after Molly and Kristina as their guardian if anything happens."

Jason's face fell and he closed his eyes. He knew Alexis well enough to know where this was going, but he tried to make this as easy for Sam as possible, "That's good, Sam. Molly and Kristina couldn't ask for anyone better to raise them than you."

Sam's lips trembled as she recalled how Jason had told her a few short nights ago how he hoped Elizabeth wasn't carrying his child, because it meant he still had a chance to get it right with her. She wanted that too. She wanted that future with him more than anything, but she was so scared she would lose that now.

She pulled out of his embrace and sat up to look him in the eyes as she confessed what she'd done, "Alexis asked me to promise if anything happened to her that I wouldn't be with you and..and I..I told her okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jason!"

Sam couldn't hold his gaze. She couldn't stand to see the hurt of her betrayal there. She put her hands over her face and cried. She was confused by what happened next. She felt Jason pull her to him again and wrap his arms around her as he shushed her and whispered words of comfort. He kissed her temple and told her it was okay as he rubbed her back, "It's okay. It's okay, Sam."

But it wasn't okay. If her mother died, it would never be okay again. She continued to cry against him.

Once her crying slowed again, Sam pulled her hands from her face and asked, "How can you say it's okay, Jason? How can you be okay with what I did?"

Jason pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes, "You didn't do anything."

Sam's mouth opened to argue. Maybe he hadn't understood what she'd said, but Jason cut her off with a shake of his head, "You didn't do anything, Sam, and all Alexis did by guilting you into this decision was ensure her survival."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Jason smirk-smiled at her, "I was made to love you, Sam, and no one can fight fate and win. _**We**_ are going to be okay. Better than okay and your mother is too."

He lowered his mouth to hers, then placed a series of tender kisses to her lips telling her in each and every caress that he was hers and she was his. Forever.

Sam felt the icy grip of fear melt away more and more with each kiss he gave her. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and didn't know what she'd ever done to deserve his love, but she knew she had it just as he had hers. Forever.

They pulled away and he smiled for her and she hummed, feeling better as she pillowed her head back against his chest.

"Thank you, Jason, for being here and being so good to me," she told him softly.

He hugged her close, "You make it easy, Sam," and she did. She was so easy to love.

As Sam sat there with Jason, she noticed the clock on the wall. Alexis had been in surgery for twenty minutes now and Sam realized she hadn't seen Nikolas in a while. Not since he'd left to have Emily paged. She'd thought for sure he would be back to see Alexis once more before surgery started. She hoped nothing bad had happened, because that was the only thing she could imagine that would have kept him.

Emily entered the waiting area to find Sam resting against Jason. She smiled softly at the two of them and put her hands up and shook her head when she saw them both tense up for word, "No news yet. I just wanted you to know the surgery just actually started," she saw the question on Sam's face, "They had to insert a breathing tube after the general anesthetic took hold and from what I hear your mom had a few last minute comments and requests of Dr. Drake."

Sam had to smile at that, leave it to Alexis to issue demands with her last conscious breath. And then the tears started again at the fear it might really be her last conscious breath for good.

Emily was concerned for her friend, "Dr. Drake is an amazing surgeon, but I know I don't have to tell you or Jason that."

Emily sent a warm smile Sam and her brother's way. Jason gave her a half smile, thankful for his sister's attempts to allay Sam's fears, "When should we expect to hear something?"

Emily looked at her brother to answer his question, "The procedure usually takes anywhere from 1-4 hours."

"Ugh," Sam sat up in her chair and expressed her frustration, "This is so much worse than waiting for the cable guy to show up."

Emily couldn't really relate to that statement. She'd never waited for a cable guy, but she knew what she meant. Emily had been in this position before of waiting hours on end to hear if a loved one would make it out okay. Most of those times had been for her brother. She looked at him now and realized he hadn't taken his hand from Sam's since she walked in. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to seeing them hug or hold hands as friends, but the last she spoke with her brother he'd admitted his true feelings for Sam. There was something about their contact that seemed...more familiar, more comfortable now and she had to wonder if he'd told Sam how he felt?

"Emily," she finally heard her voice being called and looked to see both Jason and Sam staring at her in concern.

"Sorry. What were you asking," she smiled sheepishly and shook off the questioning look her brother was giving her. She was fine.

"I was asking if you'd seen Nik? The last I saw him was after Alexis just arrived. He said he was going to page you," Sam told her a bit worried about him now.

"No. I heard the page, but was delayed by a patient. I was on my way up when I ran into Alexis down in radiology. We spoke for a few minutes before her x-ray, then I got another page. I went to Alexis' room afterward, thinking Nik may be there still. I came here when I didn't find him. So, you haven't seen him at all," Emily was now a little concerned herself. She knew Nikolas wanted to be here not only for Alexis, but Sam as well.

Sam shook her head and stood up suddenly and pulled her cell from her pocket. She tried him on his cell, but got no answer, "I'm gonna go check the other waiting area and leave a message for him at the nurse's station where to find us."

Jason stood too, "I'll go with you."

"No. No, it's okay," Jason didn't look so sure, "I'm okay, really. Stay here with your sister in case he shows up. I'll be right back."

Jason didn't like it, but she did sound okay at the moment and he had a few questions for Emily. He wanted to make sure she was as happy as she seemed with Nikolas and that he hadn't been neglecting her lately. It was probably better if Sam weren't around for that conversation.

"You've got five minutes," he told her, "then I'm coming to look for you."

Sam smiled and blew him a kiss behind Emily's back.

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth always hated Mondays, but this particular Monday was stacking up to be a real bitch. Cameron woke up super early again due to the loud trash truck and unruly yelling of the guys over the noise of the compactor. She was going to have to give the HOA and waste disposal company a call to complain. This was going on the second week in a row. She showered and dressed early and tried to remain her naturally positive self by snuggling with Cam on the couch as he fed her his cheerios while watching his favorite shows, but her mind kept wandering to the plan.

Things just weren't moving fast enough. Her lover had informed her after she'd spoken with her fiance that Jason broke off their plans so that he could spend that time with Sam. Elizabeth didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She didn't like the fact that he was spending a weekend on a secluded boat with two little kids who had early bed times and a beautiful woman and she especially didn't like the fact that he'd been so evasive when she'd spoken with him. He'd claimed his last minute trip was business and unavoidable.

She wanted to believe it was no big deal, but if this were true then why hadn't Jason mentioned he was with Sam? She'd gotten a bad feeling the way he so readily agreed they needed to 'talk' when he returned. She had intended to lay on a thick guilt trip in order to get that damn ring on her finger before another week passed. She'd seen the way Sam and Jason looked at one another that day on the docks, but she knew once Jason was her husband he wouldn't be able to cheat on her. He was too honorable. Now, after her call to him early this morning, she was beginning to think all their planning was about to fall apart.

There was something different in Jason's voice when he spoke to her this morning. She'd called to let him know she worked first shift today so they could meet up in the afternoon, but Jason had told her he had plans and would be busy all day. He said he'd give her a call when he was ready to talk. He hadn't cared to explain what his plans were and he sounded cold and distant the way he'd put her off. When she'd tried to get some answers, he'd said he had to go and hung up on her. One weekend with that thieving con and Jason was giving her the brush off. No, Elizabeth didn't like this at all. Not at all.

She knew it was inconvenient and risky, but she needed to talk to him. She'd hung up with Jason and called him next. He was hesitant to meet with her like this, but he could hear the urgency in her voice and agreed. He was on his way to her now and she could hardly wait to have his arms around her. He always knew how to make her feel good.

He passed her drive on the first pass. A next door neighbor was leaving for work and he didn't want to be spotted at her home this hour of the morning. All was quiet the second pass around, so he used the spare garage door opener she'd given him for emergencies and pulled his car in the garage and closed it behind him before stepping out of the vehicle.

He sat there for a moment and sighed, running a hand across the black hair atop his head. Today, of all days, was not a good time to be doing this. Alexis was in the middle of a major surgery. People would be looking for him soon. It was crazy to risk everything he had to be here with her this morning, but they'd worked too hard to let things fall apart now. He could hear the panic in Elizabeth's voice and he knew he needed to help get her under control. Jason may be naïve where she was concerned, but it wouldn't take much to throw his suspicious mind into overdrive. Elizabeth had to be careful and stick to the plan, or all would be lost. He stepped inside the mud room from the garage and called out for her as he entered the kitchen. He was prepared to do whatever necessary to put her mind at ease.

"Oh, Ric," Elizabeth cried, "I'm so glad you came."

She practically threw herself into his arms as he held her.

"Of course I'd come for you," he reassured her, "Now tell me, what has you so upset?"

Elizabeth walked arm in arm with her married lover into the living room where they sat on the sofa. Fortunately for her, her Grams had asked to take Cameron shoe shopping this morning before dropping him off at hospital daycare on Elizabeth's lunch break. They had the place all to themselves as L!z proceeded to tell Ric about the uncomfortable feelings she had regarding the way Jason had treated her this morning on the phone. She was glad to see he'd tensed up in concern the same as her.

"Do you think Sam is seducing him? Oh God, Ric, what if he knows? What if he found out I've been feeding you information," Elizabeth was shaking with fear?

Ric tightened his hold on her, "Elizabeth, I promised you no one would ever learn of your part in all of this and they won't. I won't let anyone hurt you, _**or**_ our child."

His hand rested on her belly. He was going to be a father again and he was going to make damn sure Sonny and Jason were behind bars before his son or daughter made it into this world. There was no way in hell he'd ever let Jason Morgan or his brother anywhere near his child.

When he held her this way, Elizabeth could believe everything he promised was true, "I'm just not sure how much longer I can keep doing this, Ric. I can't stand pretending to love and want to be with another man when you're the only man I want holding me."

Ric sighed. He couldn't stand the thought of Jason's hands on Elizabeth either. He was a fool to ever suggest this plan to Elizabeth in the first place. He realized that now, but at the time it had seemed like the best way to finally bring the almighty Corinthos-Morgan organization to it's knees. He wanted Sonny and Jason to go down so bad that it had seemed worth anything at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Thank God Elizabeth hadn't had any trouble with Morgan pushing her to have sex. They'd agreed to wait until after the 'wedding'. Ric already had the fraudulent wedding license and actor that would pose to officiate their vows. There was no way he'd let Elizabeth really marry that thug, but Jason needed to believe they were committed to one another. This would keep him from suspecting Elizabeth until she could provide Ric with a critical piece of Intel that would allow him to take them down.

He hoped to have this information before the wedding, but they couldn't rely on that. They'd already worked out her next excuse to avoid intimacy. Elizabeth would tell Jason her doctor advised against any sexual intercourse until after the baby was delivered safely. Still, knowing Jason Morgan held and kissed the woman he loved was enough to make his blood boil. He just had to keep reminding himself now that Elizabeth had gone forward with the plan, they needed to see it through.

God, he loved her. How selfless she was to have done this for him, especially after what he'd put her through. He was supposed to be in the middle of a divorce from Alexis by now. He'd planned to tell his wife it was over the night of the blackout, but Alexis had shocked him with a little news of her own first. She was dying of cancer and the doctors had given her six months to a year at best.

He didn't hate his wife. He loved her just not as deeply as he loved Elizabeth, but how could he leave her at a time like this? What kind of cold-hearted bastard would that make him and how would it affect his chances for a career in politics with that ugly blemish on his bio? No, he would keep his affair with Elizabeth quiet and see his wife through her battle with cancer. He'd wait a respectable amount of time after her remission or death and then either file for divorce or move on as a grieving widower with the love of his life.

Ric sighed deep and kissed Elizabeth's temple. He was just thankful she'd forgiven him for what she'd witnessed that night last summer. When Ric hadn't called Elizabeth after his conversation with Alexis, she'd been too anxious to sit around waiting. She'd driven to the lake house and stood at the window only to see Ric and Alexis making love on their living room floor. Ric hadn't meant for that to happen, but his wife was hurting and she needed comfort and in that moment he needed her too. She was the mother of his child and he would always love her. He never wanted to hurt Alexis.

This was all the more reason he needed to fight the temptation his lovely Samantha posed, but he just couldn't help himself when she was around. He told himself there was nothing wrong with fantasizing. She was a beautiful woman. What man wouldn't picture taking her in every place and position imaginable until she was screaming out his name as she came for him? He'd just have to keep himself in check and not act on it. That night in Molly's room he'd nearly crossed a point of no return. The alcohol had gone to his head and he'd forgotten, or hadn't cared, about all he had to lose. He wouldn't allow that to happen again.

He just needed this to all be over, so he could focus on his future with Elizabeth. He worried for her constantly, knowing she was a target as long as she associated with Morgan. The only thing that gave him the slightest comfort was knowing Morgan would do anything to keep her safe as long as he believed that baby she carried was his. If he had only seen Elizabeth at the door that night of the blackout, he might have prevented her next move and he wouldn't have to worry about her so much. Though, truthfully, he hadn't had the benefit of hindsight yet so he may not have tried to stop her from going through with his plan.

Elizabeth sat there silently as Ric held her. She wished they could be like this always and they would be soon. She had to keep reminding herself of the big picture and that was the long and happy future she would have with Ric. Speaking of happy, she could feel Mr. Happy as he grew hard beneath her thigh. She smiled. She'd never felt him so hard for her. It pleased her to know she could do this to him. She leaned in to kiss his neck as her hand moved to stroke his length through his pants, "Feels like someone's happy to see me."

Ric's cheeks flushed a bright red. If she'd only known what thoughts had really caused him to harden. He couldn't think of her long without this happening. He knew it was wrong to picture her in his head when he was with the woman he loved, but sometimes he couldn't get her out of his head and today was one of those days.

He kissed Elizabeth with reckless abandon the way he longed to kiss Sam and pulled Elizabeth so that she rubbed against his shaft. Elizabeth pulled away, breathless from his kiss. He'd never kissed her so passionately before, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it," she licked her lips, "I like it when you take charge. It's such a turn on."

Elizabeth began to unbuckle and work his pants until they were down around his ankles. She slipped between his legs and proceeded to show him just how much of a turn on his dominating kiss really was.

Ric groaned as her lips touched him. With her head down and that dark hair falling over her face and brushing his bare thighs, it was so easy to envision sinking into his beautiful Samantha's wet heat. He felt himself grow even harder at the thought of her and threw his head back as he gripped a fist full of hair and rode out one of his hottest fantasies ever as his dream Sam sucked him dry.

**xxxxx**

"I don't like it. The mere thought of it leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Coop told the man as he paced back and forth.

Spin was getting dizzy watching him, but he had to agree. He wasn't too sure of the plan himself.

"Look, I'm telling you. I know Sam better than you, or even she, thinks. She's going to find out. It's inevitable. So, best to let her find out in a way that we can control exactly how much she knows and with my natural talents, you're distraction and Spin's help creating a background that will hold up to the toughest level of scrutiny, I'm convinced we'll have no trouble getting in and out before she even knows what we're really up to," the man assured him.

Coop stopped shy of wearing a hole in the carpet and looked at the man he'd come to trust, well as much as anyone could ever trust a man like him. He studied him for a few minutes and sighed in frustration. He knew what the man said was the truth. He just didn't like the idea of toying with Sam's emotions this way. He just hoped in the end she would know he did all this out of love. She'd become his best friend and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt, but a little hurt now might save her a world of pain later, "Okay," he nodded, then looked to Spin who nodded that he was with him, "We'll do it your way."

Page 30 of 30 Created: 2011-05-05 Updated: 2011-05-12 Words: 12150 Characters: 64146


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** I'm changing some of the history between Maxie and Lucky just because I can. They did sleep together while he was married to Elizabeth, but Maxie never provided him with pills or faked a pregnancy to keep him. Next update will be the Policeman's Ball. Sam will meet Cruz. Ric will get nailed and all his and Elizabeth's dirty little secrets will be exposed. Feel free to offer suggestions on how Ric and Elizabeth go down. I have a few ideas, but haven't really settled on anything yet.

**17.**

Sam's five minutes were almost up. She'd checked the main waiting area with no luck. She was headed to the nurse's station to leave a message for her cousin and request he be paged when the elevators opened and two women stepped off, causing her to stop in her tracks. Elizabeth was in mid-conversation with another nurse.

"All I'm saying is that man of yours must be one heck of a good lover for you to risk being late again. Nurse Johnson is dying to find a way to punish Jason Morgan for hiring her son and since she can't really punish him she seems to love making due with you," the strawberry blond told L!z.

"Epiphany doesn't scare me. The only thing she has on me is tardiness and I'm too good to be fired over something so trivial. As for just how good my man is," Elizabeth smirked and felt heat rise recalling the forceful way Ric had pushed her face-down against the couch and taken her from behind, "Well, Alisha, a lady never kisses and tells."

Alisha laughed as L!z tightened her ponytail, "Yeah? Well, a lady doesn't usually go around in public sporting a hickey the size of a Texas plum on her neck now either."

A bright flame rushed to Elizabeth's cheeks as panic set in. Her hand grasped blindly at her neck, "Oh God! How bad is it? Which side? Oh my God. I need to cover this before someone finds out!"

Sam's brows rose, not expecting such blatant carelessness from the nurse. According to rumors, Elizabeth had kept this affair secret for more than a year. How she'd managed to get away with it so long, Sam would never know? The nurses remained oblivious to Sam since she was still off to the side, but she'd heard every word. Elizabeth was late for work, again, after being with her lover...a lover who had left her a little love mark. Sam could have smiled, if she weren't so disgusted. Jason had been with Sam every day and night since last Thursday, so this was more proof supporting the rumor. It was no one night stand. Elizabeth was having an affair.

"Breathe," the nurse advised with laughing green eyes, "I have something to help cover it, but if I had a man as fine as Jason Morgan giving me trophies like that I'd have no shame showing how he'd claimed me. Damn, he could own me anytime he liked," Alisha got a little hazy-eyed at the thought...

Sam felt a slight grin pull at the edges of her mouth, remembering the various spots all over her body Jason had claimed of hers as his favorites.

"Alisha!" the irritated whine jerked both Alisha and Sam out of their reverie.

The other nurse blinked and blushed with a shrug, "Sorry. Can't blame a girl for dreaming."

Elizabeth's eyes flickered with impatience as she rolled them at her co-worker, "Concealer...quick," she reminded as she pulled her hair out of it's hold and used it to hide her infidelity.

Alisha nodded and Elizabeth followed her behind the desk while Sam paused a moment longer before sidling up to the desk herself to see if she might hear anything more incriminating. She didn't care to engage with Elizabeth for fear it might end in her strangling her after all she'd done. She noticed a friendly face at the other end and approached her instead.

Georgie stood behind the tall counter in her candy striped uniform talking to a young blond Sam had only talked to once before. She'd seen her at Kelly's and Georgie had introduced the vivacious girl as her older sister, Maxie. Georgie rolled her eyes and shook her head no at something her sister had just said and looked over to greet Sam with a warm smile, "Hi, Sam. Is there something I can help you with?"

Maxie nodded to Sam, not minding the interruption at all since her sister obviously wasn't going to be any help. Maxie had been sent as her boss's stand-in to finalize details for the hospital's holiday fundraiser. It was to be covered by Crimson in their December issue. Everyone who was anyone in New York's most elite circle would be there, especially this year considering some of the world's most precious jewels would be on display and up for auction.

Maxie had some time before the meeting, so she'd come to pry Georgie of details on the new guy she'd caught her sister flirting with at Kelly's yesterday. Maybe Sam might have something juicy to share? Georgie mentioned the guy had told them he was friends with her. She stood by in silent anticipation, but her attention was quickly drawn to the Elizabeth drama on the other side of the station.

Sam returned the young volunteer's smile sincerely. Georgie had an innocence and kindness about her Sam had rarely encountered in her life. Kind of like Spin, she thought randomly, "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you would be able to page Nikolas for me? I'd like to leave him a message so he knows we were moved to a private waiting room."

Georgie started to nod, but before she could respond their attention was drawn by Maxie's delighted squeal, "Oh, this should be good! Being Kate Howard's go to girl really has it's perks sometimes."

Both Sam and Georgie followed the mischievous gleam in her bright blue eyes to find her focused on an intimidating woman Sam recalled from her previous times in this hospital as head nurse, Epiphany Johnson.

"Nurse Webber, how fortunate we are you decided to join us," her sarcasm dripping, "Late for duty once again," the head nurse shook her head, "This is unacceptable. Not to mention the fact that your first priority is looking good rather than the stack of orders waiting to be entered," Epiphany glared down at the younger woman who'd been searching through a cosmetics bag when Epiphany returned to the desk.

"I'm sorry, Epiphany. My little boy wasn't feeling well. It was a long night and early morning and I've just been so tired with this pregnancy and caring for him on my own," Elizabeth lied.

The older nurse sighed. She despised Jason Morgan for involving her son in his criminal activities and by association, she wasn't too fond of Elizabeth since she'd left her husband to be with him. Detective Spencer was a good man, despite his mistakes, and L!z was a fool to throw away everything she had with him to be with the likes of Jason Morgan. She had once been very fond of Elizabeth and was still fond of her little boy. Her voice softened at hearing he was ill, but only for a second before frustration set back in with his mother, "I'm sorry to hear that, Elizabeth, but this has become a habit I can no longer ignore. I let it slide the first couple of times and issued a verbal warning last time, but this is the sixth time in less than a month. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write it up this time."

"Epiphany, you can't be serious! I was barely twenty minutes late. Cameron needed me," Elizabeth was genuinely shocked her lie hadn't gotten her out of trouble this time.

She knew Epiphany had a soft spot for single mothers, having been one herself.

"I am serious. I was serious the first time and the second and so on. Maybe a permanent mark on your record will help you realize just how serious I am. I know how hard it is being a single mom, but ignoring your tardiness isn't fair to all of the other employees with the same responsibilities that manage to show up on time. Now, I suggest you put the make-up away and tend to your patients," Epiphany advised with no room for debate.

L!z felt her face flush with anger and embarrassment, but managed to keep her tongue, "Yes, Nurse _**Johnson**_."

Epiphany bristled at being referred to by her last name since she and Elizabeth had been on a first name basis for years. She knew that was the young nurse's way of dismissing her as rudely as possible without being insubordinate. She shook her head. This wasn't the Elizabeth she'd trained and come to respect as one of the best. She had changed and not for the better. Elizabeth was becoming insensitive, just like that cold-blooded fiance of hers and Epiphany had to wonder how long it would be until her negligence crossed over from her punctuality to her duties as a nurse? She hoped coming down hard on her now would nip it before that happened.

Alisha made herself busy under Epiphany's glare. She slipped a sympathetic smile to Elizabeth, then grabbed a chart and went to check on a patient. Epiphany was then called away by a surgeon, leaving Elizabeth alone to notice her audience for the first time.

"Careful, Elizabitch, looks like that dollar store shine on your halo is starting to fade and all the concealer in the world can't hide the ugly you've got going on underneath," Maxie taunted with a chirpy smile as she walked around Sam toward the flustered nurse.

Sam looked away to hide her grin as Georgie called out her sister's name in a pleading tone. Sam didn't know the history, but it was clear there was no love lost between the two. Sounded like Maxie was one of the few who hadn't fallen for Elizabeth's little miss do right persona. Sam figured she needed to chat with her later. Maybe she had the proof she was looking for?

"You're one to talk, you home-wrecking little tramp. It doesn't get much uglier than using your ex-boyfriend's death as an excuse to whore yourself out to a married man. I bet Jesse rolled over in his grave as you and my husband stood kissing over him, stabbing the love he had for you both in the back," Elizabeth hissed in a near whisper, lest her co-workers see how nasty she could be.

"You _**bitch**_! Don't _**ever**_ speak his name, especially after all you've done to hurt the people he cared about. All Lucky had left after losing you and that little boy he loves as his own was his job and you almost cost him that too," Maxie wasn't usually one to get physical, but she was about to make an exception.

Sam was debating how far she'd let this go, she was sure it wouldn't be much more than a slapping match, when Nik stepped in out of nowhere to hold Maxie back from lunging over the counter at Elizabeth, "_**Enough**_, Maxie!"

Maxie turned to see it was Nikolas restraining her and snatched out of his hold angrily, "_**Like hell!**_ She deserves a hell of a lot more. How can you stand here defending her after what she's done to your brother?"

Sam wanted that answer as well. She had an idea, but she didn't want to believe it. She felt her fists clutching at her sides as Elizabeth batted her tear-filled doe eyes up at Nikolas like he was her knight in shining armor.

"Elizabeth is pregnant. She shouldn't be subjected to this kind of physical or emotional stress. Besides, Lucky and Elizabeth weren't the only ones to blame for the end of their marriage. You played a part in it too, did you not," Nikolas reasoned?

A most disgusted sound escaped the back of Maxie's throat, "_**Really?**_ Yes, Nikolas, I _**was**_ there. I know _**exactly**_ what my part in this was and I've taken responsibility for it, but I can tell you without doubt _**none**_ of it would have happened if this witch had been there for her husband when he was in pain and grieving for his partner instead of off somewhere screwing around behind his back!"

Sam wasn't sure if it was Elizabeth's smug smile as Nik defended her to Maxie, or the guilty look that spread across Nik's face as Maxie pointed out Elizabeth had been screwing around, but the next thing she knew she'd grabbed her cousin by his Brooks Brothers lapel and was dragging him in the nearest room for a private conversation.

"You better _**thank**_ your little cousin for _**saving**_ you," Maxie hollered as Nikolas was roughly escorted into a supply closet, "...jerk," she mumbled, shaking her head with her hands over her chest.

"Sorry Lizzie, looks like your preferred place of business is all tied up," Maxie told the nurse with a head motion toward the supply closet, "but I'm sure you and your men on the side are used to that backseat of yours."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and was about to respond with some nasty comeback, Maxie was sure, but started typing in a huff instead upon seeing her boss approach.

Epiphany had witnessed the inappropriate display and had been prepared to step in if Nikolas hadn't, "Must I remind you this is a hospital and place for the sick to heal?"

Epiphany directed her words to Maxie, but Elizabeth knew they were meant for her too.

"You're right, Epiphany. It is a place for the sick, but I seriously doubt there's enough therapy or penicillin _**in**_ this hospital to cure what's wrong with _**her**_," Maxie told the woman as she glared at Elizabeth, then turned to her sister and, sweet as you please, told her she'd call her later. She had a meeting to get to.

**xxxxx**

"Sam, what the hell," Nikolas smoothed his suit jacket back into place and adjusted his tie?

"Are you _**sleeping**_ with Elizabeth?"

She hadn't meant for it to come out so direct, but her anger was running the show at the moment.

"_**What?**_"

"I said are you..."

"I _**heard**_ what you said. I just can't believe it," Nik cut her off!

Sam narrowed her eyes, "That isn't an answer."

"No!," Sam still didn't look too convinced, "_**God**_ no! Why..how," Nik was shocked and confused, but Sam also heard the hurt and anger there at being accused.

She wanted to take him at his word. She believed his reaction sincere, but pushed anyway, "Where were you? You never came back for Alexis!"

Sam wasn't sure anymore if she was mad at him over Elizabeth, or for her mother, or maybe for herself? If Nikolas had come back, maybe Alexis wouldn't have had a chance to press her about Jason. She didn't know why she was so furious. She only knew she was suddenly filled with anger. She was just angry and scared and hurt...

She saw Nik's features soften at the way her voice cracked at saying Alexis' name. As mad as he was at her, he was more worried for her.

He took a deep breath, then calmly explained, "After I had Emily paged, I was delayed by Alan about a topic he wanted addressed at the next board meeting. I went back to Alexis, but she'd already been sent down for x-ray. I went down to find her, but missed her again. On my way back up, I ran into Monica. I asked her to oversee everything went smoothly since another surgeon would be assigned in Dr. Rivera's place. She informed me Patrick had been assigned and talked with me to put my concerns to rest. By the time I was on my way back, Monica informed me Alexis was on her way to the OR and escorted me to her so I wouldn't miss seeing her before she went in."

Sam sighed. It was farfetched, but she wanted to believe, "And Monica can corroborate your story?"

There was no mistaking the hurt that flashed across his face.

"Yes," he simply replied.

Sam felt guilt fill her eyes and fall down her face, "I'm sorry, Nik. I'm sorry. I know better than to think you'd ever hurt us like that."

Sam wiped at her tears and shook her head, now angry for the way she'd just interrogated her cousin instead of handling it with the care she'd intended.

Nik's jaw tightened, concern for his cousin filled him, "It's okay. Emotions are running high for all of us right now."

Nik placed a consoling hand on his cousin's shoulder and she gave him a sorrowful smile as more tears fell, "Alexis knows Jason and I are in love. She made me promise not to be with him if she," Sam swallowed, "If anything happens, she wants me to help raise Molly and Kristina."

Alexis had informed Nikolas of her intention to make Sam co-guardian of her little sisters, but she'd failed to mention any contingencies, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sam. Truly. I can't say I don't agree with her concerns, but I don't agree with her actions. I hope you know she loves you, though, I think she acted out of fear."

Sam nodded sadly, her teary-eyed gaze focused on nothing at all other than her thoughts, "She's afraid for us. She didn't say it, but I think she's afraid history will repeat itself."

Nik sighed and gave her a reassuring hug, "What happened to Aunt Kristina was horrible, but horrible things happen every day. Just look at Emily. She's been in more danger due to her association with me than by being a mob enforcer's brother. It doesn't matter though, I won't let history repeat itself. You, Krissy, Molly and Emily are all going to be just fine and so will Alexis."

Sam smiled against her cousin's silk tie and hugged him a little tighter, "Thanks, Nik. I'm really lucky to have you for family."

Nik smiled over her shoulder, "The feeling is mutual."

A moment passed. Sam had calmed and pulled from the hug. She could see Nik debating something, "What? What is it?"

Nik shook his head, "I just..what brought this on? Why would you ever think I was cheating on Emily?"

Sam told him what she could. She told him how she was hired to investigate a rumor circulating the hospital that Elizabeth and Nik were having an affair.

Nik brushed it off, "If you believed all the rumors floating around GH, then half the nurses and doctors here are having affairs with one another _**and**_ their patients."

Sam then admitted she had proof of Elizabeth's indiscretion, but hadn't been able to confirm the man's identity.

"I guess he was right," Sam was curious why Nik hadn't struggled to believe her about Elizabeth?

Even Jason, who trusted her implicitly, had wanted to see proof before he could really believe, "Who was right?"

"What do you know about Elizabeth and Lucky's break up," Nik asked?

Sam shrugged, "Only that Elizabeth told Jason she'd found Lucky with another woman and that he suffered from an addiction. She told Jason that Lucky refused to go to rehab, so she filed for divorce."

Nik scoffed, then suggested, "Maybe it's time you talk with Lucky for the _**real**_ story."

Sam's curiosity was peaked now, "_**Or**_, you could just give me the condensed version here and now?"

Nik didn't look too comfortable with that idea, "I'd rather you hear it straight from him. Emily and I have had some trouble over the issue and we sort of promised one another we'd stay out of it and not take sides. Although, truth be told, I don't want anything to do with Elizabeth after what she did to my brother."

Sam was confused now, "Well then, why were you just out there defending her to Maxie?"

Nik huffed, "I wasn't defending _**her**_. I was looking out for Maxie."

Sam shook her head not following.

"Maxie is a good kid. She just acts before she thinks sometimes. She's been through a tough time and she made some mistakes, but she's been a good friend to Lucky. I'm sure he wouldn't want anything happening to her, but if Elizabeth lost that baby because of Maxie she could be in a lot of trouble. I'm not sure how Jason might handle it," Nik confessed.

Sam was touched by his concern for the girl, albeit unnecessary, "Jason would never harm her, Nik."

Nik considered this, "Maybe, maybe not. I figured it wasn't worth the risk and I know Maxie would never forgive herself if she did anything to cause Elizabeth's baby harm, no matter how much she dislikes Elizabeth."

Sam smiled. He really was a _prince_. She linked arms with him and they stepped out of the supply closet together, drawing a few stares, then headed back to the waiting room. She was surprised Jason hadn't sent the cavalry out for her yet.

**xxxxx**

Emily was a generally humble person, but if she took pride in any one thing it was her ability to read her big brother when most couldn't, "She'll be back any minute."

Jason's intense blue gaze met Emily's and he couldn't help the slight smile at how well his little sister read him. He didn't like being away from Sam, especially as upset as she'd been. He could read his sister too, though, and knew if he didn't change the subject soon Emily would want details about Sam and him. He wasn't ready to talk about his relationship with Sam yet. There were other pressing matters he needed resolved first, "How are things with you and Nikolas?"

"Good, wonderful," Emily smiled.

"I'm glad," Jason told her, "So, no more arguments over Elizabeth and Lucky?"

Emily sighed and decided less was more where this topic was concerned, "No. We've agreed to stay out of it."

Jason nodded, "Good. I'd hate for anyone to come between you. I know how much you love him."

Emily smiled at his concern, a little puzzled by the timing though. Aside from the big brother speech he'd given Nikolas, Jason never really spoke with her about her relationship, "He loves me too."

"You deserve someone who puts you first and would never hurt you," Jason was doing his best to be subtle, but subtlety had never been his strong suit.

"And I have that someone," Emily wasn't sure where her brother was headed, but she suddenly felt a need to defend Nikolas to her brother.

"I hope so. I hope he appreciates how lucky he is to have you," Jason watched Emily carefully. He looked for any sign in her reaction that she may feel as though Nikolas had taken her for granted.

"Nikolas is wonderful. I'm the lucky one," she assured him.

Jason's face was a blank mask to most, but Emily saw doubt in his eyes.

"Where is all this coming from, Jas? It's almost as if you have reason not to trust Nikolas all of a sudden," Emily demanded? She was beginning to get a little peeved.

Jason sighed deep, "Nowhere. Nothing. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Emily shook her head, "Nikolas would never hurt me, but I don't really think this is about me and Nikolas. Is it? Maybe you're projecting your own guilty conscience. I see how close you and Sam seem to be after your time away together. Last I heard, Sam was avoiding you."

Jason felt the sting of those words. He didn't feel guilty about Elizabeth after what she'd done, but he did feel guilty for keeping the truth from Emily now. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

Emily felt bad. She'd obviously hurt her brother's feelings. She knew how hard he struggled with his decision and now she'd just rubbed it in his face, "I'm sorry, Jas. It's none of my business. I'm happy for you and Sam. Really. You belong together. I just don't want my friend to be hurt."

"Thanks, Emily. I know," Emily's compassion made him hate Elizabeth even more.

He wanted to confide in his sister about Elizabeth's affair, but he knew if he mentioned it she'd put two and two together now as to why he was asking about Nikolas. He needed to make sure it wasn't Nik before saying anything. Now wasn't the right time anyway. They were still awaiting word on Alexis.

He realized Sam still wasn't back yet. Five minutes were up five minutes ago. He stood from the chair, "I'm going to find Sam."

He was three steps from the door when it opened and Sam and Nikolas walked in.

Her cheeks were still wet. She'd been crying again.

"You okay," he asked as he ran his hands comfortingly down her arms?

Sam nodded and looked down at their hands as she slowly took his in hers, then walked back over to their chairs and sat.

Emily rose from her spot, "_**There**_ you are. I was starting to worry."

Nikolas gave her a kiss as they embraced, "I was with Monica. She agreed to observe the surgery and provide updates. We had a talk. She tried to put my mind at ease."

"That was nice. Did it help," Emily asked?

Nikolas nodded, "I had a lot of questions, but she was very patient. I feel better knowing she's there looking out. I know Patrick has a stellar record, but.."

"But this is Alexis and you love her like a mother," Emily finished for him and Nik nodded, reluctant to share the depths of his feelings in words for fear emotion would choke him.

Jason wasn't surprised Monica agreed. She'd taken an immediate liking to Sam and though she'd had her concerns about Nikolas, she'd gotten over them after seeing how much he loved her daughter. He only wished he might be able to say the same for Alexis one day. It had saved Emily and Monica a lot of heartache when Monica had learned to accept their relationship and he hoped for the same with Sam and her mom.

Sam watched how wonderful Emily was with Nik. She was so good for him. She understood him in a way few did and he really needed that. Sam was thankful they found one another. The way they were together sort of reminded her of how she and Jason were. She tightened her grip on Jason's hand, thankful they had found one another as well.

Two hours had passed since surgery started. Emily had gone down to check in with Monica while Nikolas excused himself to return an urgent business call. Jason and Sam sat in silence as his fingers gently played against the smooth skin at the back of her neck and down her back as she leaned against him.

The shrill ring on Jason's phone startled them both from their thoughts. Jason withdrew his arm from around Sam to answer as Sam sat up.

"Morgan," Jason answered, knowing it was Sonny from the ring tone.

"Any word," Sonny was never good on patience?

"Emily just went to check for an update," Jason let him know.

Sonny nodded, as if Jason could see, "Good, good. Well let me know as soon as you hear."

"Will do," Jason paused, sensing that wasn't the only reason for the call.

"Listen, later when you have a chance I want you to check things out,"

"I thought it's been quiet," Jason inquired?

Sonny sighed, "Yea, it has been. Too quiet since that shipment raid a few days ago. Alcazar is up to something. I can feel it. I don't know if it has to do with us, but I'd feel better if you just checked things out."

"No problem. I'll make rounds tonight, until then I'll have the men tighten up and keep an eye out," Jason agreed.

"Thanks. Sounds good. He's still in South America, but the tail I've had on him has reported increased activity in the last 48 hours. He's been spotted with Miguel Ruiz as well as some heavy hitters in the international arms black market ring. I don't have to tell you Ruiz has been itching to expand North for a while now," Sonny informed his second.

"You think he's partnered with Alcazar and they're gearing up for a strike," Jason stopped pacing and tensed at the thought? His mind already ticking off a list of things to do to be ready.

"Could be. I'm not taking any chances. I've got men on Ruiz and Alcazar to keep us informed of any movement our way," Sonny just hoped they stayed the hell away. He'd like to actually enjoy the holidays with his family without drama or impending doom for once.

"I'll get Stan on it too," the last thing he needed was a turf war on their hands with that questionable neighbor staked out across the hall.

"Anything new on our tenant," Sonny asked as if he'd read his mind?

Jason glanced back at Sam, who was now on a call of her own, "I'll fill you in later."

"Understood. How's Sam," Sonny figured she was probably nearby?

Jason told him Sam was hanging in there and Sonny let him go after reminding Jason one last time to call as soon as surgery ended. Jason sat back in his seat from where he'd been pacing during his call. He waited patiently for Sam to finish her call too.

Coop had phoned Sam just after Jason took his call. He wanted to take Sam up on their standing lunch date since they hadn't touched base in a few days. Sam had told him she'd love to, but couldn't. He'd confessed it was probably for the best anyway since it might not make the best impression to take off for lunch on his first day.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Coop. With all that's going on I forgot you started your new job today," Sam apologized, "How's it going?"

"It's good. The officers all seem like a talented bunch of good men who really want to learn, but I'm more interested in what _**all**_ is going on," Coop could hear something off in Sam's voice?

"I'm at the hospital with Alexis. She had surgery today to remove a malignant tumor in her lung," Sam explained.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something? I'd be there with you," Coop felt even worse now about everything else that was going down behind her back.

Sam sighed, "It's okay. Really. Nikolas, Emily and Jason are here with me."

"Jason, huh," Coop knew he shouldn't tease her, but that was just their way?

Sam smirked, "Yea," was all she'd say.

"Yea?" Coop scoffed with a chuckle, "Hope you don't think you're getting away with 'yea'. We're gonna talk later. Got it," Coop told her?

"Yea, I got it," Sam chuckled and shook her head. Coop could be so bossy sometimes.

"Good and, all kidding aside, I'm glad Jason is there for you. I just hope you actually _**let**_ him be there for you," he may not have known her for years, but Coop knew she must be scared under that tough exterior she put up.

"I will," Sam told him as her eyes landed on Jason who met her gaze with the tiniest hint of a smile and eyes filled with love.

She and Coop said their goodbyes and Sam hung up after promising to call when she had any more news. Sam looked around the otherwise empty waiting room and settled right back next to Jason and in his embrace. She felt him caress her temple with his mouth before kissing her there and closed her eyes at the gentleness of it. Waiting was the worst, but at least with Jason she could make the best of it.

**xxxxx**

Another hour had passed and Coop had come and gone. He'd shown up with bags of Kelly's take-out for everyone. Sam wasn't really surprised to see him, even though she'd insisted she was fine. He'd become a great friend. Jason, on the other hand, hadn't been as pleased to see him. A tense silence filled the room as Sam formally introduced her friend, Coop, to Jason.

Cooper had nodded at him and told him with a smile how nice it was to see him again. Jason's face remained expressionless and he'd returned the greeting with a curt nod. Sam hadn't missed the way Jason's jaw stiffened during the greeting and it was at that point she realized Coop was grinning ear to ear with his arm still wrapped around her waist from their hug. Sam was used to hugging, slapping and generally playing around with Coop, but she could tell by the icy hue Jason's eyes took on that it made him uncomfortable. He never said a word about it, in fact he hadn't said more than two words the entire time Coop was in the room which was another tell along with how he'd refused to eat any of the food Coop brought. Jason claimed he was still full from breakfast and had excused himself to make a call. Sam had just rolled her eyes and dug into her burger. She didn't have much of an appetite as worried as she was, but the food made for a good distraction.

She'd tried to tone it down with Coop as they all waited together while simultaneously reassuring Jason of his place in her heart. She made sure to sit by _him_ and hold _his_ hand...pay special attention to him, but the comfortable flow she had with Coop just came so naturally it was hard to filter. Jason would just need to learn to accept Coop was a part of her life, plain and simple. Sam did decide, however, to cut him some slack by not making a big deal out of his behavior. She understood why Jason might feel a little insecure in their relationship. Everything was still so new for them that it was hard for her to believe it was real. She imagined Jason must feel the same.

Fortunately, Emily was her usual friendly self and warmed to Cooper immediately. She innocently asked question after question about what brought him to Port Charles, his new job and his family. Sam was surprised he shared as much as he had. Cooper Barrett was usually a closed book, but Sam had to admit Emily had a way of making you feel comfortable opening up. He told Emily his parents had died when he was young and how his sister, Sarah, had raised him. He'd shared that she was married now, but remained vague with any details that might fall into the wrong hands. Sarah was still in danger and he couldn't take any chances.

Surprisingly, Nik's impression of Coop was the hardest for Sam to read. He was cordial and had even found Coop's job as a security consultant interesting enough to ask several follow up questions, but he seemed to be holding back. It was almost as if he wasn't sure he trusted Cooper, but Sam disregarded that notion. Nik was probably just preoccupied by his concern for Alexis.

Coop couldn't stay long. He had to get back to work. Everyone thanked him for lunch and Nik and Emily even invited him to dinner one night soon so they could get to know one another better. Coop had seemed happy by the invitation and they'd said their goodbyes after Sam promised to give him a call later. Jason had magically re-appeared minutes after Coop walked out of the waiting room. Sam had rolled her eyes and shook her head, but let it slide..for now.

**xxxxx**

Coop was now in a rush to make it to the training facility before his students showed. He'd spent two hours of his morning at PCPD giving SWAT orientation along side Mac, followed by a brief personal meeting with Spinelli and his contact. He was on his way to Kelly's when he'd called Sam to join him. He was glad to hear Sam had her family and Jason there with her, but after hearing what she was going through there was just no way he could not be there for her too. He cared too much.

He should have cut his visit shorter, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from Sam's side. Especially after the way Jason had walked away because he couldn't handle that Sam and he were friends. It didn't sit well with him that Jason hadn't been able to suck it up for Sam's sake. He'd noticed the insecurity Sam had shown by trying to overcompensate her attention on Jason as if to pacify him and that hadn't sat well with him either. They were going to have to have a serious talk later and by _they_ he wasn't sure yet if that meant he and Sam, or he and Jason?

He was lost in deep contemplation over this debate as he stepped absently onto the elevator and stopped short as something hot splashed against his chest. He gritted his teeth to avoid cursing as the hot liquid soaked through his shirt and seared his skin. He wiped it away as if that would do anything to stop the burning.

"Do you mind, you big oaf? Watch where you're going," he heard an irritated woman tell him.

"Are you kidding me? How about an 'are you alright', or 'I'm sorry I just blasted you with liquid lava'," Coop spoke with equal irritation?

Both remained silent as their eyes took note of the other, until finally the petite blond's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously thin, "_**You!**_ Are you..are you _**following**_ me? Yesterday Kelly's and now twice today?"

Coop rolled his eyes and huffed. He'd seen her talking to Georgie yesterday at Kelly's and this was the second time he'd run into her today...literally. The first time had been on the steps outside PCPD this morning. He was walking up the steps as she was running down them. Her heel came off and she nearly lost her balance, so Coop had rushed to catch her. She pulled away from him as if _she'd_ been burned and barely managed a thank you for his trouble.

He'd been immediately enamored the moment he'd seen her in Kelly's, but she disappeared before he could gather the courage to approach her and Georgie was too busy with customers to ask about her. The brief proximity he'd shared with her in his arms this morning had sent his heart pounding. He'd been in a sort of a haze when he knelt down on one knee, reached for her Jimmy Choo and slipped it on her foot as if it were right out of the pages of a fairy tale.

"Why the rush, Cinderella," he'd asked her? She'd rolled her eyes at him and told him his pick up lines needed serious work, but he hadn't missed the way her mouth fought against a tiny smile or the way goosebumps formed on her skin as his hand smoothed up the back of her calf while replacing her shoe.

She stood there expectantly, waiting for his answer as the doors closed behind him, "I'm not following you. I was here for a friend."

She studied him a minute, then gave a half shrug with a shake of her head, "Whatever."

They stood side by side facing forward, refusing to acknowledge the other any further. Coop thought her silence to be bread from annoyance. His, however, was out of sheer nervousness. She threw him off balance in a way no one ever had and he wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but he kind of liked it. He just wished his tongue didn't feel so tied up. He looked down at his shirt and began fanning it to cool off his heated flesh. He wasn't sure if it was the coffee or the woman next to him inciting it now?

She couldn't help notice him fanning himself from the corner of her eye. The coffee was scalding and she began to feel bad she hadn't even asked if he was alright, even though it was his own fault for bum-rushing the elevator without a second look. Coop couldn't help steal glances her way. He wasn't as slick as he thought, she'd noticed and fought not to shake her head at his obvious interest. It was like he was shy or something and she almost found that...cute, considering everything about his stature exuded confidence. Almost too cute, "Think you'll live?"

Coop didn't miss the teasing sarcasm. She was so sassy. He was thrilled she'd spoken to him again, but tried to play it cool, "I'll live."

Her lips twitched as if it took great effort to say the following words, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Coop would never know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but he knew this was his chance and he took it before his mind could talk him out of it, "Sorry enough to make it up to me?"

He ventured a glance over at her now as she peered up at him with those sparkling blue eyes.

"How," she asked skeptically?

"Let me take you to a ball," Coop ignored the fact that having a date for the policeman's ball might complicate his mission. He wanted to see her in a gown. He wanted to dance with her in his arms.

"Funny," she rolled her eyes.

Coop could see she wasn't taking him serious, but wasn't sure why? Then it hit him. She thought he was teasing her about their Cinderella moment earlier that day, "I'm serious. I'm new in town and there's this work...thing..and it would be nice to have a date..have _**you**_ as my date."

He was seriously asking her out. Was she ready to go out? She hadn't been with anyone since...and everyone in town new how bad that turned out. Still, it would be nice to have an excuse to dress up and he really was easy on the eyes. She bet he'd look good in a tux, downright scrumptious even. She breathed and told herself to get a grip. She would play this cool, "When?"

"This Friday, the 17th. It starts at 8pm. I could pick you up at..."

"The _**policeman's**_ ball? You're a _**cop**_," she wondered if her voice belayed the panic settling over her!

Coop's brows furrowed. She seemed a little turned off at the idea of dating a cop. He wondered what that was all about, "No. I'm a consultant."

She released a breath as her muscles relaxed. Good. Good. He wasn't a cop, because she wasn't sure she was ready to date at all but she knew she would never date a cop again. Not after...well, she just wouldn't risk it. She wouldn't risk her heart that way ever again. She wasn't sure she was ready to say yes, but she had never been one to allow fear to hold her back from something she wanted. And, despite _whether_ she was ready to move on, she finally knew she _wanted_ to move on. She was tired of living in the pain and she wanted...not to forget, _never_ to forget, but to just...move on. Just be happy. And toying with him..flirting with him, well, it was the first thing that had made her happy in a long while. That didn't mean she was going to relinquish all control, "I'll meet you in the lobby of the Metro Court at 7:50," she told him.

The quick flutter of her heart caught her totally off guard at seeing his eyes and face light up in a genuine smile. She resisted the urge to still her hand over her chest as he spoke, "I look forward to it."

She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm Cooper, by the way, but my friends call me Coop," he offered his hand to her.

She extended her hand as well and marveled at the tender way he clutched and caressed it before bringing it to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon it.

"Maxie," she told him with a half smile. Oh, this was going to be so much more fun than she'd ever imagined. Her father had been talking about this Coop guy for the last week. It was true that he wasn't a cop, but Mac _was_ kind of like his boss and she was certain Cooper had no idea he'd just asked his boss's daughter to her father's ball.

**xxxxx**

It had nearly been the full four hours when Monica finally walked in to the waiting room with her final update. Nikolas stood abruptly, too nervous to sit for it. Emily stood beside him, their arms around the others backs. Sam felt the knots in her stomach twist tighter as she held her breath. Jason gave her shoulder a squeeze and smoothed his hand over it and she relaxed under his touch, but she still couldn't breath.

Monica gave a reassuring smile first to Nikolas and Emily, then Sam and Jason, "Alexis is out of surgery. Everything went well, better than text book."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Emily hugged Nikolas and kissed his neck.

Nikolas was flooded with relief and a thankful smile graced his lips, "Thank you, Monica and thank you for talking with me at length earlier."

"You're quite welcome," Monica assured him.

Sam didn't miss Monica confirming the story Nik had told her and she had to admit she was relieved to hear he hadn't lied to her, but that relief was nothing compared to the news that her mother had pulled through. Sam's breath escaped in a joyful sob that she bit back as Jason drew her near.

"I told you. There's no fighting fate," he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

Sam's eyes teared up and she hugged him tighter. It was brief, however, as she turned half out of his embrace to thank his mother as well.

"Don't mention it. It was all Patrick and that OR team, really. All I did was get to report the good news. Patrick should be in shortly to give you more details," she smiled and pulled her hands from her white coat pockets to accept a hug from her daughter.

Jason gave his mom a warm and heartfelt smile. Monica returned it in kind, wishing beyond all wishes that he felt comfortable enough to embrace her the way his sister just had. Sam could see that longing in Monica's eyes. She looked up at Jason, sure he'd noted it too as he was now looking down at the floor uncomfortably. Sam knew he loved Monica and anyone with eyes could see how much Monica loved her son. She just wished it wasn't so hard for him to show it..to let go like he had with her and not keep his emotions so heavily guarded. Sam rubbed his back comfortingly, causing him to look on her with love once again. She smiled up at him softly, then walked over to his mother and gave her the hug she knew Jason just wasn't able to give yet.

Monica was taken aback. She and Sam had hugged several times in comfort as Jason fought for his life, but this hug was definitely the most emotional. Maybe it was because they both needed it so much. Monica longed to be embraced by her estranged child and Sam longed to be embraced by her mother. The older woman blinked back her tears and rubbed Sam's back in soothing appreciation until she pulled away, then said her goodbyes and returned to work. Monica felt bad for what Sam and her family were going through, but knew she had left them in the best of hands.

Sam's mind was now somewhat appeased at hearing of her mother's stable condition. It allowed other concerns to flood her consciousness. She wanted this ugly business with Elizabeth settled once and for all and she knew she wasn't the only one. Despite promises otherwise, it was a small town and only a matter of time before Carly or maybe even Sonny confronted the nurse. Jason needed this to be over too. She was sure he was beating himself up for his misplaced trust in the woman that had allowed her to hurt them all. The sooner he and Sam started their future together, the better. Edward would want an update soon too. She decided to talk with Spin and then see what Jason wanted to do before calling Mr. Quartermaine.

Nikolas had asked Emily to check on Alexis with her own eyes after Monica left, so she'd stepped out to go see about it. Nikolas had gone with her to stand outside the recovery room doors, because the thought of waiting another three minutes for her to make it back with word was just too long to wait. He needed to hear from Emily, from the woman he loved and trusted above all others, that his aunt was really okay.

Sam and Jason were sitting again. She continued to stare off at nothing as she spoke, "My client is going to expect a report soon."

She felt Jason tense for a moment, breath, and then relax and stroke her arm in an absentminded caress once again, "Do you think you could stall for a day or two until we know more?"

"Of course," of course she could and would do that for Jason. She smiled softly as she felt him press another kiss and gentle nuzzle against her head.

"Thank you," Jason told her. He was uncomfortable with everything about this and he knew Sam had to be too, so he was all the more thankful for how easy she tried to make this for him.

"I talked with Nik. He swears he's not cheating on Emily and I believe him," Sam told him.

She felt Jason nod in agreement, "I spoke with Emily. I didn't tell her anything..just tried to see if she felt like Nikolas may have been taking her for granted lately. He seems to be keeping her very happy. I don't think it was him either, but I need to know. I need to know for sure."

Sam nodded. She needed to know too. Needed to know if it was Ric.

"I'm going to check in with Spin. See if anything has turned up," she told him as she stood to make a call.

"What's a spin," he asked her confused?

She chuckled at the confusion on his face, "He's my tech guy," she shook her head still smiling as he gave that answer more thought. It almost looked like he found fault with the word 'guy'.

Jason wasn't sure what came over him, but it took a lot of effort not to frown at hearing Sam was working with some _guy_. First _Coop_ and now some other guy was in her life? He'd never been the jealous type, so these feelings took him by surprise. He was protective of those he loved, but never...jealous. He could see how his behavior and the tension between him and Coop earlier had affected Sam. She'd started to turn her entire focus and all conversation back to Jason. She was almost fawning all over him as if she suddenly felt like she might anger him or lose him because she dared pay her guy friend the least bit of attention.

Granted, he didn't really enjoy seeing Sam so relaxed and playful with another guy. He wanted to be the only guy she was like that with, but somewhere beneath the caveman mentality she'd awakened in him, he knew it wasn't right. He'd made her feel insecure like she had to alter who she was to be with him and he didn't like that at all. He loved Sam exactly the way she was. Still, he couldn't help how insecure he felt watching them and that's why he'd told them he had to step out and make some calls including one to Stan to check up on Cooper again. He couldn't handle watching it without an intense desire to rip the guy's arms from his body, but he couldn't stand to make Sam feel bad about it either. He wondered if this desire would disappear once he was convinced Cooper Barrett could be trusted? He hoped, for all their sakes, it would.

Sam snapped her phone shut, bringing Jason out of his thoughts, "So my guy says nothing new yet. No suspicious movement from Elizabeth. She was at her residence all morning until leaving for the hospital which must mean she met with our mystery guy at her place this morning. I wonder if she meets him there frequently? Somehow I doubt it. It seems too risky. I think a better bet would be to tail Ric."

Jason had to agree, "She lives there with her grandmother and Audrey knows about the engagement. I can't see her risking being found out by having another man there too often."

"I just want this all to be over and I think I know a way I can make that happen," Sam chewed the side of her lip as she paced in thought.

Jason wasn't going to like this idea, she knew, but it was the best way to possibly catch Ric in the act. Plus, her sisters were going to need her with their mother stuck in the hospital for the next few days. She would just have to suck it up and ignore the nerves fraying away at the thought of being alone with that man.

"I'm not so sure I like that look on your face," Jason could see she was forming a plan and didn't like how she seemed to be struggling as if something about it made her uneasy.

"I'm going to take my mother up on her open invitation to move in with her..at least while she's recuperating and until I can find the proof we need," Sam stopped pacing and looked at him full of determination.

She didn't want to do this, but she needed to do it. This would get her access to Ric's laptop, his phone, and in eavesdropping distance. She'd be able to plant necessary listening devices with ease and without raising any suspicion since she was living there. It really was the best idea.

"No. Sam, I don't like it. I haven't forgotten how dangerous Ric can be when pushed. He kidnapped Carly and held her chained to a bed for months. He planned to kill her after she gave birth to Morgan and keep the baby to raise with Elizabeth. I don't want you anywhere near him if he finds out you're trying to expose him," Jason stood now full of anxiety.

"He did _**what**_," Sam knew there was a deep-seeded hate between Sonny and Ric and that it had something to do with his wife, but she'd never heard the full story?

Jason shook his head and looked down, "I don't even want to think what would have happened if I hadn't found her hidden in that panic room. She was in labor and he was just going to steal her baby boy away and give it to his wife to replace the child they lost."

"Oh my God," Sam let out in a horrified whisper.

How could her mother have married a man like that, expose him to Kristina and then turn around and claim _Jason_ was too dangerous, "Does Alexis know what he did?"

Jason sighed, then nodded slowly, "She thinks he's changed. Everyone does. He's very convincing, but Carly and I know better. Sonny struggles with it. He doesn't want to think his brother would do something so evil."

"But he did do it. I mean, you had proof that he did it, right? So, how could he get away with it? Why isn't the sick freak in jail," a chill went down her spine just remembering how close he'd been to her that night in the nursery?

"He may be a very sick bastard, but he's also a very good attorney. He claimed not guilty due to temporary mental impairment. He ended up spending three months in psychiatric care at an inpatient facility in upstate New York before he was cleared for release," Jason's jaw and fists clenched at the memory of how easy he'd gotten off for attempted first degree murder of his best friend.

Sam could see how tense Jason was and knew she'd brought up some bad memories for him.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea it was that bad. I'm just so glad you found Carly. You're such a good friend...such a good man," she crossed the room and stepped into his arms, smiling against his chest as she felt his muscles relax instantly at her touch. It felt good to know her embrace gave him the same kind of peace his gave her.

"It's okay, Sam. I just wanted you to know how dangerous that man is and why I can't possibly let you do this for me. It isn't worth the risk. We'll find some other way to get what we need," Jason held her close and inhaled her sweet scent. He'd never put her in danger that way and putting her in Ric's sights was dangerous.

Sam shook her head against his chest, "No, Jason. Listen, I've given it a lot of thought and I don't really like the idea of being around him anymore than necessary either. You know I've never cared for the man," she paused thinking she was glad now she'd never actually shared with Jason exactly _why_ Ric made her uncomfortable. He'd never let her go through with her plan if he knew Ric had been coming on to her, "But this is the fastest and most logical way to get the proof we need."

She could feel his body tense before she'd even finished her argument. Jason pulled away shaking his head, "No, Sam. No! I don't care. I won't risk it. I won't risk anything happening to you. We'll just stick to tailing him. Eventually, we'll catch them in the act."

Sam took a deep aggravated breath. She didn't appreciate anyone telling her how to run her investigation, but she knew Jason was just worried about her. And, truthfully, knowing what she knew about the slimy creep now she couldn't blame him for being concerned. She took another calming breath. She didn't want to fight with him, "How about a compromise?"

Jason's jaw relaxed a hair as he turned to her, "What kind of compromise?"

"I'll wear a bug the entire time I'm there. You or Spin can be on stakeout ready to jump in at the first sign of trouble. Seriously though, I'm a little disappointed in your obvious lack of faith in my abilities. I'm a damn good investigator, Jason, and an even better con and thief. He'll never suspect a thing until it's too late," Sam told him a little hurt showing on her pouting lower lip.

God, how was he ever supposed to tell her no when she looked at him like that? He took a deep breath, signaling his relent and walked back over to her. He placed one hand on her upper arm as the other ran a thumb across that beautiful bottom lip, begging to be kissed. He didn't want her to think for one minute he questioned her skill. He knew she could take care of herself. She'd been doing it her whole life before she met him, but that didn't mean he still didn't want to take care of her too. He wanted to protect her, watch out for her and to make her feel it was safe to rely on someone other than herself to help her get through whatever life threw her way, "You win. I'll compromise on the plan," the smile that erupted from her was contagious and Jason found his lips smiling slightly too before he got serious again, "but I won't compromise on your safety, Sam. I want to know everything that's going on in that house while you're stuck there with Ric, especially when you're alone with him."

Sam looked up into his intensely blue eyes and nodded, "We're in this together and no one is going to come between us ever again," Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fervent kiss and prayed what she'd just told him was right, because if her mother died she didn't know what she would do if she was forced to lose Jason too?

Jason pulled out of the kiss breathless as all kisses with this woman left him. She felt so good in his arms, "I can't wait until this is all behind us and we can just concentrate on us."

Sam smiled at his words, "me too."

A few more minutes passed as Sam now sat next to Jason once again. She was getting a little antsy and was just about to go looking for Emily and Nik when they walked in behind Patrick.

The surgeon had scrubbed out and his mask hung around his neck, "Sam, Jason," Patrick nodded in greeting.

"Dr. Drake, how's my mom," Sam stood and Jason rose with her as she squeezed his hand.

Patrick smiled, "She's good, all things considered. I was just telling Nikolas and Emily the surgery was a success. The tumor was completely contained within the lobe and I was able to remove it without difficulty. We've sent several lymph nodes off to be tested, but we won't know until those results come in if the cancer has spread beyond her lung. I've rushed those results, so I expect to hear back sometime tomorrow morning. We were able to control the bleeding which is always a concern, so that's good news. We're going to monitor her very closely the next 48 hours. It's important to make sure fluids don't build up in or around her lungs, but she's doing well at this point and she's in very good hands. Robin insisted on staying with her during her time in recovery. I'll instruct Epiphany to let you know as soon as Alexis is moved to her post op room on the floor."

Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief. Her mother really was okay, "That's very kind of Robin. Thank you, Patrick. Thank you for everything and please give Robin my thanks as well."

Patrick nodded with a half smile, "You're welcome and I'll be sure to tell her."

"How long will it be before she's moved," Nikolas inquired?

"As soon as the anesthesia's worn off and we're satisfied her vitals are stable. It could be anywhere from one to four hours," Patrick answered.

Nikolas nodded and extended his hand, "Thank you, Dr. Drake."

Patrick shook his hand, gave everyone a parting smile glad that he could give them some good news considering the battle Alexis faced, then left the family to attend to his other duties.

**xxxxx**

The next three hours dragged by very slowly. If Sam had to sit in that tiny waiting room staring at those same four little walls much longer, she was sure she'd scream. Jason sensed her rising tension and was finally able to convince her to take a walk with him to grab some coffee. Nik promised to call her if they heard anything and Jason was thankful for the trusting bond Nikolas and Sam had established in that moment, because nothing short of that would have allowed Sam to walk out of that room.

Jason wanted nothing more than to walk with his arm around her. He could feel how much his touch comforted her and how much she needed that comfort, but under the circumstances he knew they needed to keep a friendly distance in public. It was one more reason to hate Elizabeth and he couldn't wait to deal with her.

Nikolas waited with Emily. He'd initially insisted Emily go to work as scheduled, but had to admit he was now very glad she'd refused and taken the day off to be there for him. He hadn't realized just how scared he really was of losing his aunt until he saw her lying there on that gurney looking so completely vulnerable as she was rolled into the OR. He hugged Emily to him and kissed her tenderly for loving him so good.

Sam had just taken her first few sips of the bitter brew the hospital passed for coffee when her cell phone vibrated against the wooden table top. She put down her cup and grabbed her phone, "Nik?"

"Epiphany just gave us her room assignment. She's being transferred to private room 527West as we speak. They said to give them about ten minutes to get her settled before we go in," Nik reported.

Sam sighed, another bit of weight lifted from her heart and shoulders, "Good. That's great. We're on our way up now."

Jason and Sam made their way down the hall toward her mother's room to find Nik and Emily outside her door talking with Ric. Sam felt her blood boil at the sight of him. Now he shows up? Where the hell had he been when her mother really needed him? She was scared to death to go into that operating room and Ric had left her to face it without him.

"Where the hell have you _**been**_," Sam popped off as she neared her sorry excuse for a step-father?

"_**Excuse**_ me," Ric turned on Sam with disbelief and apparent distaste of the censure in her tone?

"I said where the _**hell**_ were you when my mother needed you? What, or _**who**_, the hell was so important that you left my mother to go into a surgery she might not make it out of without being there to hold her hand," Sam stepped closer feeling her anger rise. She knew exactly where he'd been..off somewhere screwing his whore.

Heat rushed to Ric's face, "Not that I have to explain myself, but I was busy doing what your mother asked of me. It's important to Alexis and our family that my transition as the new district attorney go smoothly."

Sam shook her head. He was a good liar, but even his lie wouldn't work this time, "That's not good enough! What if something went wrong? What if she needed you? She _**did**_ need you! She was terrified going into that OR that she wouldn't make it back out and you were once again nowhere to be found!"

Sam was nearly yelling with a ferocity in her voice that had Emily taking a step back as she stepped up to Ric with fire in her eyes. Nikolas had never seen Sam this way, although there was no mistaking the Cassadine fury coursing through her at the moment. He poised himself to protect his cousin should it be necessary.

Ric was furious. How _dare_ she question his loyalty to Alexis? He'd stayed with her over his own personal desires to be with the woman he loved just to support his wife during her time of need! He wanted to grab Sam by the shoulders and shake sense into her. He was so mad, but as he took another step closer the combination of her scent and the rage in her eyes invaded his senses and he felt the heat in his face rush to his groin. She excited him like no woman ever had.

Sam was temporarily blinded by her contempt for the asshole in front of her, but she suddenly became aware of how close he was to her and she didn't like the look that flashed in his eyes. It was a look she had tried years to forget, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she knew the look of violent lust all too well.

Jason saw Ric take a step toward Sam and his hand instantly went on Sam's shoulder and pulled her back into the safety of his embrace. He glared at Ric, daring him to do or say anything to further upset Sam.

Ric shot daggers at Jason when he pulled Samantha away from him. He didn't like the possessive way Jason's arm wrapped around her and even less the way Samantha seemed all too comfortable being held by that thug, "Shouldn't you be off somewhere having lunch with your fiancee or plotting your next hit? I wonder what Elizabeth would think if she saw you standing here with another woman in your arms?"

"You should worry about your wife more and my fiancee less," Jason returned, paying special note to the way Ric's face paled at the comment. He was now convinced more than ever Ric was the one.

"Elizabeth knows Jason is always there for his friends," Sam covered.

Ric smirked, "You're right. I guess she would know better than anyone, considering how well he was _**there**_ for her last summer. Tell me, Jason, are you that hands on with all your female friends? Should my brother worry?"

Ric hated saying such things about his love, but he needed to maintain his contempt for Elizabeth's recent decision to be with Jason. He and Elizabeth weren't supposed to be on good terms now as a result of it. It helped hide the fact that they were working together. Bringing the Corinthos-Morgan organization down was Ric's ticket to the governor's mansion. Besides, he was one of only two people that knew Elizabeth never actually slept with Jason that night, or ever.

Jason's jaw clenched as he felt Sam tense and heard his sister gasp.

"I think that's quite enough, Ric," Nikolas put his arm around Emily in support.

He may not care for Elizabeth or want anything more to do with her after what she'd done to his brother, but he knew Emily still loved her and he wouldn't allow the likes of Ric or anyone to hurt her by disrespecting her friend in front of her.

"For once, Nikolas, you and I agree completely. I've had quite enough," Ric looked back over at Jason in disgust, "of this," then stormed into Alexis' room.

Sam was so mad she was shaking. Her jaws ached from clenching so tight. She shook her head sick with loathing as she watched Ric walk into her mother's room.

Jason breathed deep and pulled Sam fully into his embrace, witnesses be damned once again. He pressed his lips to her temple and rubbed his hand over her back as he whispered, "You okay?"

He felt Sam take a deep breath and relax a little. She didn't speak at first and he saw her wipe an angry tear from her eye. When she finally spoke, his heart hurt with the emotion in it, "I just want to see my mom."

Nik never liked Ric, but seeing his cousin upset like this he now had reason to hate the man, "We'll give him five minutes and then we're going in there and kicking him out."

Sam smiled at her cousin's gruffness. She could tell without even looking at him that he was angry with Ric too. Sam turned, still in Jason's partial embrace, to see Nik standing there with an angry scowl pointed in the direction Ric had gone.

"Five minutes and not a second longer," Sam agreed and Nik looked back to give her a determined nod.

**xxxxx**

Alexis barely remembered waking up the very first time after surgery to find Robin there at her side. She'd asked, "Did I make it?"

To which Robin had chuckled with a smile and told her, "Yes. You most certainly did."

Alexis had tried to stay awake long enough to tell Robin to tell Nikolas and her daughter she was okay and not to worry, but the drugs had pulled her back into blackness.

The next time she woke a few hours later, though she had no idea of how long she'd been out, she was surprised to see the young doctor still by her side. Robin had told her that she'd decided to sit with her rather than someone she didn't know...in case she spilled some juicy gossip Robin had teased. Alexis had smiled along with her, but inside she'd panicked and prayed she kept her mouth shut in her sleep. She liked Robin. She respected her a great deal, actually, but Robin didn't have the best history of keeping secrets and Alexis certainly never wanted this secret spilled.

Robin must have sensed Alexis was nervous, because she'd assured her that she had nothing to worry about. So far, there had been no deep dark secrets revealed. Again, Alexis smiled and relaxed even more when Robin let her know that Patrick had already informed Nikolas and Sam that the surgery went perfectly well.

She must have passed out again after that, because the next thing she remembered was being lifted into her post operative bed and hearing Nurse Johnson's full tenor welcoming her back to the land of the living. A minute later and she was out again...

_Alexis was seated at a large dining table with her three beautiful daughters and wonderful husband enjoying a family meal together. Kristina was in high school and Molly looked to be in fifth or sixth grade. They were laughing and talking about their day at school and work. Alexis was full to bursting with happiness. The next thing she knew there was a knock at the door. Sam was the first to stand and answer it. It was a __courier with a package addressed to 'the Davis Girls' Sam opened the package to find a sealed envelope._

Alexis recognized it immediately as the one she'd written to Nikolas. Fear's paralyzing grip held her close and stole her voice as Sam ripped the envelope open before Alexis could protest. She stood motionless, reading the letter as shock and confusion replaced all the happiness that had filled her moments ago. Alexis sat frozen to her chair, unable to move or speak as Kristina and Molly looked over Sam's shoulders to read along as well.

Horrified, her daughter looked up at her with tears in her eyes begging, demanding, "How could you do this? How could you keep this from me?"

Suddenly Cody and Sonny were seated next to Ric at the table, all three looking at her with the same rage of betrayal, "How could you do this? How could you keep this from us?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Alexis pleaded with them all, "I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you!"

A violent tremor shook Alexis awake as she shouted, "I couldn't tell you!"

Ric had been sitting quietly at her bedside and quickly grabbed her hand in comfort, "Hey, hey. It's alright...tell me what?"

Alexis struggled to catch her breath as panic consumed her and she looked from Ric at her bedside to Sam and Nikolas now standing just inside the door.

**xxxxx**

It had been a long _long_ day. Between orientation in the morning followed by training and worrying for Sam, not to mention work on his own personal mission, Coop was just...exhausted. He twisted the top off one of Spin's drinks and crushed it, wishing it was beer. He was going to have to have a talk with that kid for taking all his beer out of the fridge to make room for countless bottles of orange soda. Now the ice cold brew he'd envisioned downing the last four hours was sitting hot in the cabinet. He'd stopped by a place called Jake's after work to have a few drinks with the boys, but it wasn't the same. He'd still thirsted for his favorite imported beer which very few places carried.

He took a deep breath, rotated his neck and shoulders, then pulled his cell from his pocket. He'd already heard from Sam that her mother had made it through surgery alright, but this was another call..hopefully his last call and bit of business for the day.

"Hello," the man answered?

"It's me. We've got a problem," Coop told him and went on to explain how he'd overheard Sam and Emily discussing her attendance at the Policeman's Ball.

Coop heard the man sigh over the phone, "This changes very little, if anything."

Coop scoffed, "Are you kidding? This changes everything. She's too sharp. She's going to spot you and she'll know the moment she does that something is up."

"Look, I'll just have to step up my plans a little sooner rather than later. This part of the plan was inevitable anyway. We knew this going in. We'll just have to stay on our A game if we want to keep the control in our hands, because if she finds out what we're really up to there will be no stopping her," the man explained confidently.

Coop shook his head as his jaw tightened and knots formed in his gut, "You don't have to tell me that. She'll be pissed and hurt and probably kick all of our asses for good measure."

The man gave a slight chuckle, "I'd expect nothing less which is why we can't risk altering the plan. We've worked it out too carefully and planned for every contingency. Friday night is our one chance at a test run to make sure we get this right next month."

Coop took a deep breath, then took two more deep breaths. He didn't like it and now knowing Sam would be there among them he really didn't like it, but what other choice did they have, "You're right. We'll make it work. Failure is not an option. Not with what's at stake."

The man sighed, "Glad you're on board, because I'm going to need you to run interference. She's going to be suspicious the moment she sees me and I'll need you to distract her during the most critical point."

Coop reached for the warm beer on the shelf and twisted the top, "I'll do whatever it takes. I just can't wait until this is all finally over and the people I care about are safe again."

Coop's contact nodded, though Coop couldn't see, "It's probably best if we don't risk contact again until night of. Use the dead drop we established for messages if anything urgent comes up between now and then. I'll do the same."

Coop took a swig and made a face at the warmth, "Got it. Keep your eyes and ears open."

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, hoping like hell they could actually pull this off, "You do the same and...watch out for her, will you?"

Coop gripped his bottle, "I won't let anyone hurt her."

The man nodded, once again unseen, "That's what I needed to hear," then ended the call.

Page 33 of 33 Created: 2011-05-11 Updated: 2011-05-31 Words: 13444 Characters: 71405


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

_Not a damn thing._

His gut twisted and rolled, telling him Sam needed him tonight and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He glanced at the readout on his GPS. "**_Dammit_**," he was pushing thirty above the speed limit and still two hours outside Port Charles. _Damn Sonny and his goddam paranoia_, Jason cursed his friend and employer!

He breathed deep, knowing, in all honesty, Sonny had made the smart business decision. Tonight _was_ the most logical night to take action. Hell, over half the goddam cops in the region were probably dawning their dress blues this very minute in preparation of swarming the iced trays of jumbo shrimp cocktail littering the grand ballroom of the Metro Court Hotel. It made taking care of all the names on his list tonight that much easier. Less patrols meant slower response times. Less risk. He didn't have to like his orders, but he did have to follow them. It was his fault after all that all this was happening, so he'd had to see it through personally.

It was his mistake giving Elizabeth unsupervised access to his home that had allowed her to make the business vulnerable. Sonny had followed up with their plants within the department and county board to find out why the hell they hadn't had advanced warning of the plan to form a SWAT division? It wasn't so much that they could have done much to stop it, but SWAT in Port Charles was a big fucking deal and indicative of a larger problem that they hadn't been alerted ahead of time by one single informant. After a little arm twisting, one of their contacts confirmed Ric had gotten to him. Sure there could be any number of ways Ric could have been lucky enough to learn the identity of one of their informants, but all of them? No way in hell.

Not without someone's help from the inside and it was at that point, earlier that afternoon, it all started making sense. Jason learned, after leaving Sam's office, that Ric had infiltrated the cops on Sonny's payroll and blackmailed them with exposure unless they agreed to only pass along the info Ric wanted passed along. Ric was doing his damnedest to take down their organization and Jason now knew Elizabeth had helped. She must have obtained the list from a file on his desk. Sonny had just given him the updated version to memorize and burn. He even remembered finding her hovering over it, claiming to look for a pen to write a note for him on her way out. He'd fallen for it. Hadn't even given her explanation a second thought, even though that damn list had been sitting an inch away from her hand just under the cover of that brown file.

He wondered briefly what had happened to the Elizabeth he had known? The one he'd considered a loyal friend? Was she always so selfish and conniving and if so how had he missed it? He decided it didn't matter. Whoever she _had_ been, she was his enemy now and would be treated as such. He only prayed that baby wasn't his, because there was no way in hell he'd be co-parenting with that woman after what she did to Michael. If that baby was his, the only mother his child would ever know would be Sam!

Jason was angry at himself for being a sucker and furious with Elizabeth for playing him for a fool. Ric he just wanted to sink a bullet into dead center mass _after_ he beat the shit out of him! It was guilt that had him working tonight instead of being there for Sam. Guilt at having been blind and putting his and his best friend's freedom at risk. The clean up needed to be done right. He'd saved the ones he could and handled the ones he couldn't.

The family men had been easily swayed back into place with the reassurance Ric wouldn't be a problem for much longer. They were instructed to disregard Ric's orders and relay every piece of information from now on. He assured them the organization would wait to act on any information provided until Ric and the evidence he held over them was neutralized. He'd also made it clear if he had to visit them again... Fortunately, his reassurance and warning seemed enough. Jason felt good about their renewed loyalty.

It hadn't been all talk tonight though. Two men decided to run. Jason had spent the last several hours tracking them down. He'd offered them the same deal as the family men, but they'd wanted more. They wanted money and help disappearing until it was all over just in case. Well, they got part of there wish. They were damn well disappeared now, but had no use for money where they were headed.

Jason sighed. It was his screw up and he'd had to clean up the mess and make sure nothing led back to them. He just wished business hadn't had to coincide on the same night Sam was stuck spending the evening on the arm of that slimy bastard without him there as backup.

_At least Spinelli was with her._

He scoffed and shook his head, thinking back to his first encounter with the odd little cyber geek earlier in the week. It did little to allay his fears...

_The suspicious black van that had been staked out in front of his building the last several days had spent the morning parked in front of Sam's office building and had just followed her to Kelly's. Jason knew this, because he'd had the van tailed after his men failed to obtain a satisfactory ID on the driver. They weren't able to give a clear description other than average white male with dark hair. Stan had run the plates, but the vehicle was registered under an LLC and the company owner seemed to be clean. Too clean and Stan had a feeling about it just like he'd had a feeling about Cooper Barrett. Stan was convinced the name was an alias and was still digging. The lone image they'd pulled off a traffic cam hadn't been clear enough to run through facial recognition software. The guy seemed to be good at remaining elusive. In fact, the only thing they'd managed to learn for certain was that he wasn't a fed. _

Enter Jason Morgan...

_He parked his Escalade on the opposite side of the street a slight ways back and pulled his thermal binoculars from the console. They allowed him to observe heat signatures of people and objects day or night and he used them now to determine only one live target concealed in the rear compartment of the van in question._

_Jason swiftly made his way to the side door, his firearm at the ready. He checked his surroundings for possible witnesses upon approach. Finding none, he swung the door open with his weapon trained and was immediately accosted by a thick cloud of smoke as he fought to hold his breath._

"_Hands," he ordered the young male who instantly raised his fists in the air as one hand held some type of long tubular pipe with water in it and the other gripped a lighter._

"_Welcome to the Jackal's hacker hotbox," the younger guy smiled in lazy surrender._

_Jason frowned. He didn't know what he'd expected to find, but it hadn't been this and this had thrown him off. He recognized the kid immediately as the one who'd been practically living in Cooper's penthouse, "Who are you," his voice was gruff with impatience and distrust?_

"_The Jackal, at your service. How might I assist you," the kid seemed unnaturally mellow. It didn't take a genius to guess why._

"_Why are you following Sam McCall," Jason barked?_

"_Jason, Jason! What are you doing?" Jason let his gaze slip for a half second to the slender beauty rushing to his side before refocusing on the target he still hadn't cleared._

"_Stay back, Sam," Jason warned and tensed as Sam ignored his words and stepped in front of him. Her forearm placed a steady pressure against his to push the barrel off it's mark._

"_It's okay. I know him. He's meeting me here for lunch," Sam declared, "This is Spin, my tech guy."_

"_**This** is who you trust to have your back? Some toked up teenager? He could get you killed," Jason wasn't sure if he was angrier at Sam or Spinelli for not taking this situation serious?_

"_It's fine, Jason. Really. Consider it Spinelli's version of...homeopathic Ritalin," Sam shrugged, "Without it he loses his ability to focus. He chatters and moves about incessantly," Sam explained to Jason's doubting face._

_He lowered his weapon, re-engaged the safety and returned it to his rear waist band. There was no immediate danger, but he still wasn't satisfied he wouldn't need to put a bullet in this little punk at some point in the future. His scowl remained firmly in place with his eyes piercing every bit of the young man's resolve to speak in his own defense, "This isn't a game, Sam. I need to know you're safe!"_

_Anger rushed up from the pit of her belly. How dare he accuse her of not knowing what the hell she was doing? She was seconds from letting him have it when those icy blue eyes shifted from her young friend to her, then transformed to an impossibly warm shade of blue. He was worried for her and, considering the lascivious nature in which her step-father regarded her, she couldn't really blame him. Of course, Jason still wasn't aware of Ric's crude behavior which was probably the reason he was still breathing._

"_I trust Spinelli, Jason. He's the best at what he does and he's a loyal friend. He could never let me down," her tone was slightly clipped with the anger reverberating within, but her eyes tempered it with understanding._

"_Most gracious thanks, Goddess," Spinelli blushed with a goofy grin as he cautiously lowered his arms._

_Sam smiled at him warmly, then turned back to Jason. He was as still as stone and his cold glare had returned to her friend once again, "If I may be so bold as to assure the Stone Cold one of the veracity of the Goddess' most astute assessment. My herbal remedy alleviates certain nervous maladies, allowing me to meet taxing demands upon my talents that would otherwise prove most abstruse. It is essential in assuring my success which, in turn, helps ensure the Goddess of her safety and well-being."_

_Sam bit the inside of her cheek to withhold the smirk from forming at her friends new nickname for Jason which caught Jason's attention, "What the hell is he talking about?"_

_Sam laughed lightly, "Spin tends to give everyone nicknames. He calls me Goddess..."_

"_of **Hotness**, the only name befitting such divine beauty," Spin chimed in._

_Sam smiled and shook her head, "and it appears you've now earned the moniker Stone Cold."_

_Jason's brows nearly fused as one before huffing and shaking his head in clear frustration. How could Sam trust her life to this...kid? How could she expect _him_ to trust this kid with her life?_

Jason shook his head again, still unsettled by the notion several days later. The short answer was he didn't, couldn't and wouldn't. Not entirely, but it wasn't due to Damien Spinelli's lack of devotion toward Sam or surplus of talent when it came to his work. He'd proven both in the time Jason spent with him over the last couple days. No, Jason's distrust had less to do with anyone else and more to do with the fact that Sam was far too important to him to ever truly trust her safety and well-being to anyone other than himself. And this is why he was now pushing 100 in a 65mph zone. He'd had a bad feeling that grew stronger by the minute. A feeling that told him Sam needed him tonight and, aside from Elizabeth, his instincts had always served him well.

**xxxxx**

The week had been brutal, but she told herself it was okay. Her life had prepared her for hard knocks such as these. She would come out a survivor as always, but it wasn't herself she worried over. It was her family. Her mother and sisters, Nikolas and Jason. Even Emily would be effected by these lies once finally exposed.

Sam slipped into her sleek black gown as it pulled over the tiny black thong, up past her hips and covered her breasts. She was lost in the events of the past week as she dressed.

Monday night had found her packing her clothes, laptop, small box of mementos, the framed picture of her and Danny from the shelf above her bar, another framed photo of her mother and sisters last Thanksgiving that sat on the desk in her bedroom, as well as three of her favorite photo albums.

She'd made one each year since finding Danny and pulled the most recent, because although she was still unable to look at it without crying it was still her favorite year with him and just knowing she had those photos near gave her comfort. They had been at their happiest time together that holiday season just before his death. The album also contained photos of the last birthday her brother ever celebrated. That album reflected some of her most treasured memories with her big brother.

Sam had a photo album for each year with her sisters as well, but grabbed only the first. Even though there were no pictures to be had of Molly since she hadn't been born yet, that first year when she found her new family remained the most special within her heart. There was even a photograph of her and Jason standing together at Nik's New Year's Eve party the second time she'd ever spoken to him. She smiled to herself remembering how Emily had insisted they pose for the camera then and knowing now how Emily had seen then what she and Jason would take months to see. The last photo album she grabbed was the one she'd made with Krissy and Michael on their recent getaway with Jason. Another moment in time she would forever hold dear. The time when she and Jason finally showed one another their true feelings for the other.

She'd packed her things, doing her best to casually ignore the disapproving glare emanating from the blue eyes across the room. He'd agreed earlier to go along with her plan with certain conditions of his own, and though he hadn't spoken another word to deter her, his eyes said it all. Jason didn't want her anywhere near Ric, especially it seemed without the buffer or protection (she wasn't altogether sure which) Jason believed her mother offered.

She'd finished packing and done her best to reassure him. She'd tenderly brushed his cheek with her hand and held his gaze until she felt his lips on hers. They'd made love silently and slowly with only the passionate cries of pleasure between them until the end when Jason had pulled her tighter to him, strong arms engulfing her, and had made her promise to be careful and not hesitate to call when she needed help. She'd smiled and nuzzled the smooth warmth of his chest with her face, then promised he would be the first person she would call if she ever needed help. And it was true. She trusted him above all others. She'd never felt as safe with anyone as she felt with him.

For every ounce of displeasure her actions gave Jason, they had given that much joy and more to her mother. Alexis had been thrilled when Sam sat at her bedside earlier that day and asked if the invitation was still open to come stay with her? Alexis hadn't been able to say yes fast enough and had pulled her into a most grateful hug. Sam had hugged Alexis back, choosing to ignore any feelings toward her mother other than love. Her mother needed her support and, besides, she wasn't ready to face those uglier emotions and the effect unleashing them would cause.

She'd arrived Monday night just in time to read a story to Kristina and tuck her into bed. The nanny had already put Molly down for the night. Thankfully, Viola had stayed until Sam finished with Kristina. Maybe it was unwarranted, maybe not, but she now had a fear of being ambushed by Ric again in one of her little sister's rooms. Ric had offered her a nightcap as Viola saw her way out, but Sam had declined and quickly made her excuses for retiring early before locking herself in her room.

The rest of the week was kind of a blur. She'd spent most of it sharing meals, reassuring, and playing with the girls when she wasn't working. She cultivated a rapport with Viola in hopes of learning something that might prove her theory. Everyone always overlooked the help, but they had eyes and ears like everyone else. In fact, Viola revealed some interesting pieces of information Sam was certain were important. She just had to figure out how they fit into the puzzle?

Nik arranged for her to meet Lucky Tuesday morning to hear his version of the breakup and Sam had been shocked when Lucky told her what Elizabeth had done to him. Unfortunately while Lucky had long suspected Elizabeth of cheating on him before he ever slept with Maxie, he had just assumed the other man was Jason once Elizabeth told him Jason was the father of her baby.

Lucky said he, himself, couldn't possibly be the father, because of the timing and that was about the only part of the story Elizabeth fed Jason that was true. She'd even lied about finding Lucky and Maxie in bed together the night of the blackout. When Sam recounted the version of the story as told to her by Jason, Lucky had been dumbfounded. He didn't deny his affair with Maxie, but swore he wasn't with her that night and Sam believed him. He said he'd gone to the hospital to surprise Elizabeth by offering to take her to dinner, a final hail Mary to try and work on their marriage, but she'd already left work early. He'd ended up at the Haunted Star with his dad, drinking his cares away and playing blackjack to keep his mind off the probability that his wife was off somewhere with her lover. If his version were true (and Sam was willing to bet as much) this meant Elizabeth's actions the night of the blackout had been calculated, premeditated, and Sam wanted desperately to know her endgame.

In search of those answers, or any really, Sam had followed up on a conversation with Maxie over coffee the next day and had found herself really liking the younger woman. And, even though Maxie Jones had provided nothing in the way of concrete evidence of Elizabeth's wrongdoings, her colorful dislike of the woman was an instant point of bonding between the two. As well as the blond's new found interest in her good friend Coop.

Sam smiled at herself in the mirror as she applied a little make up. Coop had no idea what he was getting himself into tonight. She almost felt a little guilty going along with Maxie's plans, but the girl seemed genuinely interested in Cooper and had assured her things were over between her and Lucky. So, who was she to ruin the girl's fun?

By Wednesday, she'd planted listening devices around the lake house, on Ric's cell and home phone. She'd assisted Spin, so he could hack Ric's laptop to copy all data on his hard drive while simultaneously installing a back door to allow future undetected access. The rest was just a waiting game, waiting for Ric and Elizabeth to make contact or for some other proof to surface and confirm their suspicions.

Sam had handled her client carefully, stalling as best she could like Jason had requested. She'd called him after meeting Lucky in her office Tuesday morning and provided enough information to temporarily appease the old man. Sam confirmed Elizabeth was currently having an affair and hoped to identify the man soon. Edward had been understandably outraged and surprisingly concerned for his grandson. Sam knew he cared for Jason, but had never known how much until she'd heard the depth of emotion his voice carried as he worried how Jason would handle losing a child if it turned out to be another man's baby?

A coffee run after that phone call had turned out to be well-timed when Elizabeth walked cheerfully into Kelly's to place her order with Mike only to have Carly storm up behind her. Sam had known Carly wouldn't be able to resist confronting the woman long. She didn't blame her after what she'd done to her son, but she was glad she'd managed to stop Carly from saying anything that might tip off they were on to her.

The rest of Tuesday had been pretty uneventful until lunch when she'd agreed to meet Spin at Kelly's only to find Jason holding a gun on him. Between Coop and Spinelli, introductions had been tense to say the least which is why she'd insisted Jason join them after that incident. Sam needed Jason to be okay with Spinelli in her life and she knew if he just had a chance to get to know him, then he'd see past his quirkiness to the good and gifted person underneath. Annoyance had flashed more than once across Jason's features as Spinelli prattled on, but he remained noncommittally silent. Neither disrespectful nor engaging. It was a start and, she admitted to herself, a slightly warmer welcome than he'd given Cooper.

There were a lot of things that were hard about this week. It was hard to maintain the lie that Jason was still happily engaged to Elizabeth and keep a friendly distance in public from the man she loved, even though he'd used work as an excuse not to be alone with Elizabeth since his return. It was hard to find an answer her four year old little sister was willing to accept as to when her mother would come home to her. It was hard to tolerate being in the same room with her step-father the way he looked at her, even though she'd been lucky he'd been called out of town for most of the week on business. The hardest part of the week, however, had been how her mother had taken a turn for the worse.

The biopsy results had come back from the lab. Alexis had informed her and Ric the cancer had not spread beyond the tumor Patrick removed from her lung. Thank God. Relief flooded her, though the moment was short-lived when her mother went on to tell them she had developed pneumonia and due to her weakened condition needed to go into a medically induced coma for antibiotics and painkillers.

Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake explained the coma, along with a medically induced paralysis, would help her mother's body not to have to work as hard to breath as a respirator would do the breathing for her. They were confident in their recommendation, but Alexis was quick to point out there were no guarantees she would ever wake up. She'd asked Ric to bring the girls to see her before she went under. It took everything in her not to cling to her mother in much the same way her little sisters had during that goodbye, but she'd felt Nik's reassuring hand on her shoulder and it helped her remain strong for Alexis, Molly and Kristina.

Yesterday had been the worst day. Sam and Nikolas were just finishing lunch together at the restaurant of the Metro Court when they were both called to GH. Her mother's lung had collapsed while in the coma. Ric was still in DC on business (pimping the mayor and governor's war on organized crime no doubt) and as the closest next of kin after Ric it fell to Sam to authorize the procedure required to save her life. The doctors needed to go in and insert a chest tube which normally wasn't a dangerous procedure, but with her mother's poor health the risk was considerable. While Sam was actually glad Ric had no say in her mother's life or death, she was also petrified to make that decision herself. Fortunately, Nik had stepped in and signed when she couldn't bare the weight of her mother's possible death on her hands. She remembered once again feeling extremely grateful to have her cousin by her side and also a little guilty wishing it were Jason instead.

So now, here she was, preparing to honor her mother's request by attending this ball with a man she detested. She slipped on the emerald and diamond ring from her father. She loved this ring more than she could ever adequately describe. The ring was a sweet sixteen gift and the most expensive thing Cody McCall had ever given anyone in his life. She couldn't say purchased, because he hadn't actually paid for it. He'd won it after walking away from a 19 hour long winning streak in a private high stakes card game in Atlantic city.

To Sam that made it even more precious than if he'd gone to a store and bought it for her, because he'd left while he was winning. She knew this, because if he hadn't he'd have returned to her with empty pockets as usual. Sam was shocked to tears that morning when he woke her in their motel room. Her father had become addicted to gambling, but in that moment he'd put his love for his daughter first. Cody chose Sam over the drinking, the high of his addiction, and all the beautiful women at his side hoping to cash in on his good fortune.

He'd rushed back to their room before his addiction could change his mind and placed it on her right ring finger, then kissed Sam on her forehead and wished his sleeping beauty good morning and happy birthday. Cody had never been big on birthdays, or holidays unless it was part of the scam. In fact they usually worked, slept, or traveled through them which made that particular memory all the more special. That ring was tangible proof of her father's love even as he struggled with the demons that pulled him away from her.

Sam couldn't help wonder how her father fared after she left, but she always pushed those thoughts away. She was afraid of the answers, afraid he'd finally gotten himself in too deep and without her there to watch out for him had lost his life. She wasn't sure she could live with that kind of guilt, so she never allowed herself to dwell on the possibility. When she wore this ring, she rarely allowed herself to dwell on memories of her life with her father. She only allowed herself to feel the strength and love he'd shown her by giving her this gift.

She adorned her lobes with the emerald and diamond earrings her mother had given her to match. It always felt good, felt right, to wear them together. She needed them, especially tonight. Needed the strength and love of her mother and father combined, because she had a bad feeling about tonight. Something like dread weighed in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed that feeling down. Tonight was the night and nothing would stop her from following through with her plan.

It was now Friday and Friday had been awfully good to her. They'd finally collected all the evidence they needed to kick Elizabeth and Ric out of their lives for good. After looking over all the damning evidence, Sam had wanted to blast them. Sam got a call first thing from Spin that morning. He'd traced Ric's online activity to a secret e-mail account that stored e-mails to an anonymous address he was eventually able to connect to Elizabeth after hacking the anonymous e-mail service providers system.

There were hundreds of love notes dating back longer than Sam could have ever guessed. The first was dated February, 19th, 2005 and the last had been sent only yesterday with a reply from Elizabeth received an hour later. Sam had called Jason and met him and Spinelli at her office at the crack of dawn. They spent the next several hours sorting through it all and had nearly managed to put together all of the who what when where and why when Spin logged a phone call taking place between Ric and Elizabeth. They'd finally made contact and that call alone was enough to bury them figuratively and _literally_ from the look Jason gave upon hearing it.

While Jason apparently had murder in mind, Sam wanted public humiliation. She wanted Spin to hijack the sound system of the ballroom to play the adulterous conversation as they professed their love and desire for one another and justified all the lies and manipulations in the name of greed and ambition. She wanted to toss the explicit photos and love notes up toward the high chandelier ceilings to rain down on all the proper citizens of Port Charles. She wanted to roll the video of Ric and Elizabeth going at it on the doorstep of a cheap motel the night before Ric's press conference with the Mayor where he swore to uphold to the laws and moral standards of his community and accepted the position as District Attorney bought and paid for with the blood, sweat and tears of her mother. She wanted to _ruin_ them and _then_ she wanted to kick their asses. Unfortunately, a cooler head had prevailed and she wouldn't be doing either of those things. Not tonight, at least.

Spinelli had pointed out the public humiliation would not only be Ric and Elizabeth's to carry, but her mother's as well. Though Alexis was the victim in all of this and would have no reason to feel guilty or ashamed, Sam knew Spin was right. Making it public knowledge would affect her mother adversely nonetheless. Her mother was a very private person and she was in no condition to endure the kind of stress Ric's public stoning would incur. Her mother had a right to hear this news before reporters were in her face which meant they had to wait until Alexis woke from her coma.

The three had just begun to discuss how to handle the information when Jason got a call from Sonny. She wasn't sure what it was about. Jason rarely discussed business, but she knew it had to be big to pull him away from what was going on at that moment. He'd given her a kiss goodbye and made her promise not to confront Ric alone, then told Spinelli in no uncertain terms how he wouldn't live to regret it if anything happened to Sam on his watch. He then left the two of them to formulate their plan of attack. Sam may not be able to call them out on high, but she'd be damned if she let the lies stand one more night and technically she wouldn't be confronting Ric alone...she'd have Spin in her ear. She knew her plan wouldn't fly with Jason, so she'd conveniently left that part out when she spoke to him earlier.

He'd called to check on her just before she stepped into the shower. He was upset that business kept him away. She smiled now at the recollection as she dabbed her favorite scent behind her ears, wrists and top of her bosom. Jason had barely spoken any words, yet she could hear everything in his silence. His love, care and concern for her and frustration over not being there with her. It was all ever-present in the hesitancy of his voice. She reassured him she would be on her best behavior during the ball. After all, she was attending in her mother's stead and (now that her temper had calmed) refused to carry herself with anything less than the grace and dignity her mother expected from her tonight.

Of course, _after_ the ball was another story entirely and by the end of the night Ric would regret ever laying eyes on her let alone hurting her mother. She slipped the nearly invisible earpiece in her ear and tested her feedback. The familiar voice returned loud and clear and she had to admit it gave her a modicum of relief to know she wasn't completely alone with the despicable man. She was on comms with Spinelli as part of her deal with Jason to be monitored at all times. Jason had an automatic feed of the listening devices, but little did he know Sam insisted Spin put Jason on a slight time delay in case Ric said something vile Spin needed to edit. Fortunately, it looked as though it was an unnecessary precaution. After tonight, she would never have to be alone with him again.

"Goddess, GPS reports the Dastardly D.A. has arrived," Spin's voice filled her ear.

"Copy," Sam sighed, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Roger that. Best of luck. I'm sure you are nothing short of stunning and will make Goddess Mother most proud," Spinelli cheered.

Sam smiled softly, "Thanks, Spin," then gathered her courage and steeled her stomach as she made her way to the living room where her good for nothing escort awaited.

**xxxxx**

"Jackal, this is Phoenix. Do you copy," the dark haired man adjusted his tie, allowing the mic concealed under his sleeve and ending at his cuff to rest near his mouth?

"Roger that Phoenix. Jackal copies loud and clear. Meadowlark, come back," Spinelli confirmed.

"Meadowlark? Really? We're gonna have to have a serious talk about name assignments in the very near future," Coop brushed his hand over his mouth as he spoke.

"On the contrary, I find the name rather suits you much in the way phoenix suits our co-conspirator who must consistently prove himself in a trial by fire. The lark is a ground bird with mostly brown plumage who utilizes it's dull appearance as a camouflage to cover them, especially when on the nest and family is at risk," Spinelli reasoned while clicking away to pull up a nine split screen on one of his monitors as they rotated through hotel security cameras and surrounding streets.

"Did you just call me dull," Coop challenged, hearing a snicker in his ear along with Spinelli's gasp?

"Not at all, more...somber..er...stoic if you will," Spin backtracked.

Coop clenched his jaw only slightly more satisfied with this description as another snicker made it's way over the feed.

"Alright boys, if we're done crying over code names how about we get this show on the road," the older man prompted as he made his way from his suite to the bank of elevators down the hall?

"Roger that. I'm entering the lobby now. I'll see you up there once I have my date. Jackal, just make sure you don't get your signals crossed," Coop was ready for some radio silence. It was bad enough he'd have an audience listening in on his first date with the gorgeous fiery blond. He just prayed they'd have the decency not to give him a hard time when words failed him as they seemed to do every time in her presence.

"No chance Meadowlark. I've got safeguards in place to assure Goddess remains in blissful ignorance until we're ready," Spin assured them, earning sighs from both field ops which, to Spin, were expelled with more regret than relief. Spinelli felt the same way. Goddess had endured one incredibly rough week and tonight her emotions would be set reeling once again. He wished for the hundredth time or more for a better way around it.

**xxxxx**

Maxie clutched two fists full of ice blue taffeta as she stepped from the backseat of her father's Cadillac with the assistance of one of the valets. Mac had asked Maxie to escort him to the ball months ago, but she'd declined. After he learned of her involvement with one of his married officers, he understood why. Maxie was prepared for yet another lecture to add to the many she'd received over the years, but instead there had only been one brief blow up followed by an awkward silence between the two for the next several weeks.

He'd been angry...at first. He'd even suspended Lucky which she knew he'd gotten a small amount of enjoyment from, even though he'd had little choice once Elizabeth's lies forced a full investigation by internal affairs. The lying wench had not only stated she feared for her safety due to Lucky's erratic behavior which she suggested was caused by a probable addiction to the pain pills prescribed due to his back injury, she also had the nerve to implicate Maxie as the one who had been feeding his habit so he wouldn't end their affair. Lucky was suspended for a month, forced into an unjustified intervention by his family and nearly lost his job over it, but once his tox screens came back clean and IA found no real evidence to support Elizabeth's baseless accusations he'd been cleared to return to work.

Things had been tense between her and her dad during that month until Lucky decided to try and help. He had a talk with Mac that had resulted in a phone call from her dad that very evening asking her to join him for dinner. She'd called Lucky and asked what he told her father to cause the sudden turn around and Lucky had simply said..the truth. He'd told Mac that they'd become close friends who supported one another as they grieved for their loss. Lucky told Mac how his marriage had basically been over for a while before things progressed with Maxie, but he hadn't been able to face that truth at the time. He told him how he'd filed for divorce from Elizabeth and for joint custody of Cam. And to Maxie's surprise, he'd told Mac he was falling in love with his daughter and hoped to have a future with her once his divorce was final. He truly cared for her and it wasn't just some fling.

Maxie hadn't expected that at all. She cared for Lucky, a great deal, and maybe if she was honest she even loved him, but losing Jesse had taken it's tole and she just couldn't set herself up for more heartache. Never again would she allow herself to love someone who put themselves in the line of danger on a daily basis. And she knew how much being a detective meant to Lucky, so there was no way she would ever ask him to give that up for her. She wished things could have worked out the way he wanted. Lucky was one of the best men she'd ever known, but she just couldn't risk that pain again. She was thankful they'd been able to hold onto their friendship, even though they hadn't made it work as a couple.

"You okay," Georgie whispered in her sister's ear? This was her big sisters' first date since losing Jesse and ending things with Lucky and Maxie had been uncharacteristically quiet the car ride over and now she was wearing a troubled brow with a faraway look in her eyes.

Maxie perked up at her little sister's voice and beamed a convincing smile at her. "Fine, fine. Ready to have a little fun tonight," she told her as her father extended his arm and Georgie wrapped hers around it.

"Maybe I should wait with you until your date arrives," Mac offered once again in hopes he wouldn't be shot down like the last ten times he'd suggested it?

Maxie's smile turned flat as she shook her head. "For the last time, I'll be perfectly fine. He should be here any minute and we'll see you upstairs soon," she insisted while adding _not too soon though_ silently to herself. She wanted the chance to play with him a little before she showed her cards.

"You're sure," Mac sighed as his eyes narrowed?

"I'm sure," Maxie sighed and narrowed her own eyes, mocking his own frustration.

"Come on, dad. You'll meet her date soon enough. She may have refused to give us his name, but you have to feel good. After all, the odds are in your favor he's on the right side of the law since he scored a ticket to the policeman's ball," Georgie teased.

Mac hadn't considered that. Half his mouth rose in a smile at the thought and his eyes brightened.

Maxie scoffed with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head. "Go," she ordered, pushing at her father's broad back as he escorted her sister toward the lobby doors. She watched as two doorman held the double doors for them as they entered. Maxie remained outside. She didn't want to give her relation away if Coop was already inside waiting.

She drew her wrap tighter around her shoulders to ward off the November chill, allowing more guests to pass before she made her entrance. After what felt like long enough for her father and sister to have made it safely on the elevator, she stepped in front of the doors for the doorman to open them for her as she finally made her way inside.

She was right on time and she was beautiful. He'd stood at the far corner of the lobby near the front desk opposite the elevators with his eyes glued to the doors for the last seven minutes. He'd had no doubt she would look lovely tonight, but the sight of her as she walked to the center of the room took his breath from him. Cooper had to remind himself to breathe and when he did it came out as a gasp seizing his lungs once again before he could expel, as if his lungs wanted to breathe in the sight of her and hold onto it forever.

He had to smile at her playfulness in dressing this way tonight. She was his modern-day Cinderella, from the pale blue strapless floor-length gown and matching full-length gloves to the sapphire choker adorning her delicate neckline and silver mirrored shoes with stiletto heels that actually appeared to be made of glass. He swallowed hard and prayed his gulp hadn't been picked up over the mic as he approached her.

God he was gorgeous. Mind-numbingly gorgeous and she suddenly wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into? She hadn't been ready for the nervous flutter that enveloped her stomach, causing her heart to beat a little faster. She'd spotted him from the moment he started moving her way. His gait was bold, but measured as he maneuvered around other patrons with a silent grace that hinted at what a wonderful dancer he would make. His designer black suit fit perfectly, highlighting his broad shoulders and powerful torso. His eyes were what captured her though, a soft blue with a playful twinkle that melted into his crooked smile and she couldn't help return the same playful smile as he halted a mere foot and a half in front of her.

Cinderella had nothing on her tonight, "You're beautiful," he told her with a soft smile.

She blushed like a nervous school girl attending her first formal. She couldn't believe it. No one had made her blush since...since Jesse. She quickly pushed that thought away. It felt far too prophetic and tonight wasn't about anything serious. It was about having some fun, "Well, since you did invite me to a ball, I thought I'd live up to your expectations. How did I do?"

She curtsied with a mischievous smirk and he grinned, "The night has just begun and you've already exceeded every one."

He extended his arm for her, "Hm. I don't know if that's good," she told him as she accepted his arm, "Maybe your expectations weren't all that high which isn't saying much for me _or_ you? And since I've already met them it leaves me with little to aspire to. Where's the fun in that? I enjoy a good challenge."

He chuckled, "I assure you. I intend to keep you on your toes all night," then winked at her as she turned onto the elevator and he stepped on behind her.

"I do believe Prince Charming is well on his way to wooing his princess," Spinelli cooed into his ear.

"Quiet," Coop commanded before realizing what he'd said aloud.

Maxie inspected him with a curious brow, "What was that?" She hadn't spoken a word.

Spin's laughter filled his ear, "Uh, I was saying I prefer the quiet. I don't really care for elevator music," he motioned his head to the speakers above and smiled sheepishly.

Maxie just gave him a puzzling look, then shrugged as the doors opened and dinged upon their arrival.

**xxxxx**

He tensed as the sound of Sonny's ring tone filled the interior of his truck. They'd agreed earlier in the day to keep phone contact to a minimum to avoid suspicion should an investigation occur at a later date. Jason had already spoken to Sonny for what was supposed to be the last time tonight, so this had to be urgent and urgent on a night like tonight was never good.

He pushed talk and brought his cell to his ear, "Morgan!"

"We've got trouble," Sonny informed, "One of Alcazar's men gave our guys the slip this morning in Caracas. He was just spotted here in town a few minutes ago."

"Where," Jason hoped this wouldn't delay him from getting to Sam?

"Metro Court. I've got one of our insiders at the hotel keeping tabs on him. So far, he's kept to himself. Set up residence at the main bar inside the grand ballroom, but our guy says he seems to be watching..waiting for someone," Sonny told him.

"You think this could be our guy?" Jason was getting a real bad feeling on top of the already bad feeling he had about Sam.

"He hasn't made contact yet, but if this isn't who he's working with it sure is one hell of a coincidence," and Jason and Sonny knew there was no such thing as coincidence in their business.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh. If Cooper Barrett was partnered up with Alcazar in some plan to come at them, Jason knew not even Sam's friendship would save him from Sonny's wrath.

He'd been in a silent war with Cooper all of last week, though neither of them acknowledged a thing. The few times they'd crossed paths in the building, or around town they had carried on as if nothing were going on which hadn't been exactly easy to do around someone as observant as Sam, but for entirely different reasons (Jason suspected) neither he nor Cooper wanted Sam to know they were at odds. So, for her sake (or maybe their own) they'd acted as if Cooper, or more likely Spinelli, and Jason's tech guy Stan weren't secretly battling each other in some virtual Spy vs. Spy. As if each side weren't working non-stop to retrieve and block information from being stolen from the other.

It started Monday when Stan realized someone had hacked the guard's smart phones, revealing they'd been keeping tabs on Cooper and his guests. Stan immediately beefed up security by installing a new higher bit encrypted firewall he'd been testing. So now all their phone's data was safe from a repeat offense. As a precaution, a sweep had also been done of Jason's penthouse. No bugs or cameras were found, but certain frequencies were detected indicating eavesdropping equipment in use nearby, so Stan had installed a modified signal jamming device as well as a high frequency white noise emitter to garble their chatter.

Once Jason learned Spinelli was a computer genius according to Sam, living with Cooper and probably helping him, Stan went to work hacking his system. He'd made his way in, but only long enough to get bits and pieces before Spinelli locked him out again. They'd learned Cooper was working on some plan with Spinelli and some unknown third person, but no other details about the plan other than it was set to go down in Port Charles. It wasn't even twenty-four hours later when Spinelli hacked Stan's system and the tables had been turned.

Stan had predicted this counter-strike, however, and had traced Spin's activity from the second the breach had been made until Stan had been able to shut him down. They'd been searching the Corinthos-Morgan network using a filter for anything to do with Alcazar which had sent red flags up for both Sonny and Jason. So now they knew Cooper was working on some plan with some unknown associate and had hacked their networks to learn what they knew about Alcazar. That was enough to label Cooper Barrett a threat of the highest priority and Stan had been searching for the identity of this unknown partner every since.

Now some guy from Alcazar's organization flies out of Venezuela and heads straight to Port Charles, New York to attend a Policeman's Ball where one Mr. Barrett is also in attendance? Things weren't adding up well for Cooper, "Who did Alcazar send? Do we know him?"

"Logan Hayes. Stan's sending a picture to your phone now. Looks like he's only been with Alcazar's organization about a year. What worries me is how quickly he's seemed to garner trust. Lorenzo named him his second after Hector was taken out a few months back," Sonny informed him.

"What's so important he'd send his enforcer to a Policeman's Ball," Jason didn't like the sound of this at all, especially given the fact their informants inside the department had been compromised?

"Exactly. And it gets worse. Turns out Hayes and Barrett have history. They served together before Hayes was labeled MIA and presumed dead," Sonny nodded at Stan to scroll more information on the screen for him to relay to Jason as Jason cursed on the other end.

"So, they were both Delta," Jason was now cursing himself for the missed opportunity of taking Cooper out like he'd considered that first day he'd seen him in Sonny's penthouse?

"Yeah, served in the same squad right up through the last deployment. Stan was only able to get parts of the file. Some kind of top level classification or something, but apparently the mission went bad and Cooper was thought to be the only one to survive. He was held and brought up on multiple charges including treason. Seems the Army believed Cooper had turned against his platoon and country to help an arms dealer acquire some high grade weapon they were detailed for safe transport," Sonny walked absently to the other side of his living room as he spoke and massaged his temple to subdue the tension headache setting in.

"Well, if that's the case what the hell is he doing walking free," Jason wanted to know?

"According to the records, Cooper Barrett was cleared of all charges and awarded an immediate honorable discharge," Sonny explained.

"And how does this Logan Hayes showing up tonight fit into all this," Jason asked out loud as he tried to fit the pieces together himself?

"Stan's working on it. Could be this Logan guy turns up not dead and helped clear Barrett of the charges. If so, he'd owe Logan one and maybe Alcazar's having him call it in now," Sonny didn't like it. Any of it. He wanted his family safe and that included Sam and to do that he needed answers.

"I'm still an hour thirty outside city limits," Jason informed as his foot pressed down on the gas.

"Alright, listen, I think it might be good to have a little chat with this Logan guy," Sonny needed answers and now that this guy was in his domain he intended on getting them. One way or another.

"I'm headed there now. I'll call when I've got something," Jason agreed.

"Good. I need to know what business brings Alcazar back to our neck of the woods," Alcazar was up to something and Sonny was determined to make sure his plans failed, especially if they had anything to do with him.

Jason hung up and sent up a prayer that whatever Cooper Barrett was up to tonight he would at least have the decency to keep Sam out of it and away from harm.

**xxxxx**

Sam stepped off the elevator and found herself pausing at the sight. She stood before a sea of blue. It wasn't that she hated cops really. It was just that she'd never once been in a situation that was ever made better because of one, at least not better for her, so she'd stuck to a simple philosophy regarding law enforcement. Avoid it...at all costs. It had worked well for her until she'd become a PI, but it wouldn't be so easy now. Her mother was right. She'd need to make nice since she'd probably run up against them at some point with a case here or there. If she made nice now she just might convince them to share information when needed rather than charge her with obstruction when she refused to back down.

Her nausea kicked in at the thought of kissing anyone's ass, especially law enforcement ass. It wasn't that she wasn't used to sucking up, she'd had to play the part many times as a con, but it was different now. She was playing a part then under some fake name. It wasn't real and certainly wasn't anyone she'd ever have an ongoing relationship with that might come to expect she maintain the bent position. She was being herself now and the real Sam McCall was nobody's ass kisser.

A shiver went up her spine as she felt Ric step up to her side, too close to her side, and place his hot heavy hand against her exposed lower back. It wasn't something most could detect until they'd felt it, but there was something wrong with the way he touched her. His hand, though not placed anywhere obscene to others, felt loose and languid as though waiting for the chance to roam. She felt like shrugging him off and away from her, and if he kept it up she would, but she was hesitant to make a scene the moment she stepped in the door. She felt her body tense as he leaned in to whisper, "You might want to lose the frown. Makes it look like you aren't happy to be here."

"That would be an understatement," she gritted as she forced her lips to upward at the corners.

"I see the mayor," Ric ignored her, "Shall we?" It wasn't a question. He was already pressing his hand into her back, directing their steps toward Mayor Floyd and his groupies.

Sam swiped a glass of champagne off a tray as a waiter passed. She needed to keep a level head, but there was no way she'd get through this night stone cold sober.

**xxxxx**

"Goddess has arrived," Spinelli informed his partners.

"I've got visual. They're headed towards the mayor holding court on the far side of the ballroom," Coop reported casually as he waited for his and his date's drinks at one of three smaller bars setup on walls opposite the main bar.

Their partner's eyes froze on her and he couldn't breathe. Couldn't blink for fear she would disappear before his very eyes. It had been years since he'd laid eyes on her in person and she'd become more beautiful than even his dreams recalled. Oh how he'd missed her, his Samantha. The good news was that if everything went according to plan he'd have her with him again, but first things first. There was much to be done before he could make his final move, "I've spotted her, but we've got company. Logan's at the bar. Keep her away until I can get rid of him."

Cooper's jaw clenched at hearing the man's name. Logan Hayes was a dead man walking, but he couldn't do a thing about it right now in front of hundreds of officers. Coop wasn't sure if Logan knew he was in town, or not, but he needed to keep his head down just in case. He couldn't afford to raise Alcazar's suspicion. He turned his attention back to Sam. If she spotted Logan, there would be no stopping her from advancing on him and trying to take him out, especially if she saw who he was talking to. And Cooper didn't want Logan turned in. He had plans for his own kind of justice.

"We need to find his vehicle and track him," Coop told his team.

"I'm searching the feed from surrounding streets, parking and the valet area at the main entrance now. I'll let you know when I've located the vehicle," Spin confirmed.

"I see Sam," Maxie smiled as Cooper returned to their table with their drinks in hand, "We should say hello," she suggested.

Coop smiled. He was glad the woman he was interested in seemed to like Sam. It would also help keep Sam distracted from what was going on at the bar if they kept her engaged in conversation. He assisted Maxie with pulling out her chair and offered a hand as she stood, then held out his hand for her to lead the way. Maxie smiled. Aside from his good looks, and interesting conversation, Cooper Barrett had been a perfect gentleman.

**xxxxx**

He stepped up to the younger man's side at the bar and spoke without visually acknowledging his presence, "What the hell are you doing?"

Logan smirked and made eye contact with the older man through the mirror behind the bar as he narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his drink, "Just making sure you stay on task."

"Everything is going perfect as planned, but your presence could mess all of that up. You need to leave before you're spotted, or worse, before I'm spotted with you," the man gave a friendly smile to the bartender as he approached and ordered a club soda with lime.

"Trust me, this is the last place I want to hang out. Lorenzo just thought you could use a little pep talk. Wouldn't want you to get distracted with your past," Logan swiveled in his seat toward the petite brunette at the mayor's side who now held everyone captivated by her charm.

"She's a means to an end," he told him without turning to her, "Once I'm done here, she'll be nothing more than that...my past," the dark-haired man lied convincingly.

Logan knocked back the rest of his whiskey and sat the empty glass down on the bar, "Let's hope for your sake that's true. Distractions aren't good in our business. Not if you want to stay breathing."

His jaw and fists tightened as he watched Logan Hayes make his way toward the exit. No way in hell was he going to let anyone tell him how to handle Samantha McCall. It had taken him too long to find himself in the same room with her again and he was determined for it not to be the last. He had plans for her. Big plans.

**xxxxx**

No one would know from looking at her how claustrophobic she felt. Well, no one except for maybe two people in her life that had ever known her that well, but neither of them were here tonight. The first was called away on urgent business and the second she hadn't seen in years. She was dazzling the mayor and his flunkies with her sharp wit and refreshing candor as he had referred to it. As sick as it made her, it also felt good to know she was making a good impression for her mother, but she wanted to scratch Ric's eyes out for acting as though their relationship was as affable as she pretended. He was clearly taking advantage. If he were any closer, he'd be on top of her. He also feigned the need to touch her shoulder or arm to get her attention and used the excuse of the loud buzz of chatter and live string quintet to lean into her ear to be heard.

Speaking of heard, she heard her name called and felt Ric's hand on her arm again only to look around and realize she'd been lost in thought and everyone was waiting expectantly for her response, "My apologies," she gave a blushing smile to the mayor.

"Not at all, Ms. McCall. I was simply saying what a wonderful surprise it must have been for Alexis to find she had such a lovely daughter," he grinned.

"Thank you, mayor. It was a surprise to us both," though not so wonderful, she thought silently, at least not at first.

"I do hope all is well with your cousin. I was under the impression he and the lovely Miss Quartermaine were scheduled to attend," the mayor inquired?

"Thank you for your concern," though it felt more like he was upset at losing another solicitation than actual concern for Nik, "Nikolas sends his apologies. We've taken shifts so that my mother is never at the hospital without family and since my mother asked me to attend in her absence, Nik and Emily offered to take my shift tonight," Sam explained and that was the real reason they weren't in attendance tonight, but Sam also knew for a fact Mayor Floyd had lost all chance at any future Cassadine donations the moment he insisted Nik's aunt step down as acting district attorney due to her health.

"How is Alexis," Maxie asked from Sam's side opposite Ric? She'd heard from Georgie that Sam's mom had to have an emergency procedure yesterday.

"The doctors say she's doing well all things considered. As long as there are no further complications, they expect to start weaning her from the medications tomorrow so she can wake up," Sam gave her a small smile.

"Excellent news. I expected nothing less from Alexis Davis. She's quite the fighter," the mayor pronounced.

"I must agree with you there, mayor. I can definitely attest to her prize-fighting skills," Ric commented with a sly smile as he rubbed his jaw as if struck, earning laughs from the small crowd. Sam closed her eyes to avoid rolling them and bit her lower lip to prevent voicing the sarcastic remark begging to leave her tongue for turning her mother's illness into a joke.

"That's wonderful, Sam," Maxie told her as she continued to watch the uncomfortable way Sam seemed to regard Ric.

"It is. I'll keep your family in my prayers, Sam," Coop assured his friend.

"Thank you, Maxie. Thanks Coop," she smiled warmly at them both. They made a cute couple and not just from looks alone. Their personalities seemed to compliment one another too.

She felt Ric's hand rub across her upper back this time and her smile was lost, "Excuse me mayor, Sam, would you care for a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," Sam swallowed her bile and replied with a smile.

Ric nodded, seeming a bit put off, and headed for the bar.

"Actually, if you'll excuse me mayor, Coop, I need to run to the ladies to touch up," Maxie excused herself with an inviting glance to Sam who welcomed the chance at escape, "I'll join you, Maxie."

**xxxxx**

The dark-haired, dark-eyed man had seen the way this man now next to him at the bar had been handling Samantha. He didn't care for it. There was something about it that felt too familiar considering his relationship with her, "Lucky man," he prompted.

Ric's attention was drawn from placing his order for a double neat, "Excuse me?"

"I happened to notice your date. Beautiful girl," he noted as the subject of his compliment made her way across the room with an equally petite blond.

Ric smiled slightly, as if he knew a secret no one else knew, "My step-daughter is quite lovely, indeed."

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize," he lied. He knew exactly who this man was and how he was connected to Samantha.

Ric chuckled, "No harm, no foul," as the bartender delivered his order.

"You seem familiar for some reason. Have we met," Ric wondered?

The man shook his head, "I'm new in town and I've spent most of my time in meetings and here in my hotel room aside from a few strolls in the park. Name is Cal Loyd."

Ric accepted the man's extended hand and shook, "Ric Lansing, District Attorney. Nice to meet you. Cal Loyd...Cal Loyd..why does that name sound familiar?"

"Cal!," the mayor called out, making his way over to give the man a friendly handshake, "So glad you could make it tonight!"

"Wouldn't miss it, mayor," Cal assured him with a disarming smile.

"Please please, I thought we'd established..it's Garrett. Garrett to you," Mayor Floyd reminded his newest benefactor.

"Right. Garrett, sorry," Cal acknowledged, fully aware of his previous insistence, yet choosing to feed into this man's love of being reminded of his own self-importance.

"I see you've met our newly appointed district attorney, Mr. Lansing," the mayor looked between the two.

"Yes, we were just making the others acquaintance," Ric assured him, now remembering where he'd heard the name, "So, this must be the new businessman you mentioned last week."

"Yes," the mayor affirmed, "Cal here is new to town and working to make a few friends. How's that coming along so far, Cal?"

"Great, thanks to you. I've actually gotten a few inquiries for my new firm as well," Cal informed.

"That's great. A fellow attorney," Ric asked, but somehow doubted the man ever studied law?

Cal and the mayor laughed together like old friends, "Afraid not. Security firm. Mostly corporate, though I have been known to outfit private homes if the money is right and as personal favors for close friends, of course," Cal smiled and nodded in the mayor's direction.

"Yes, actually Cal here just installed a top of the line security system in my home as well as other security measures. And did I hear Jasper Jacks mention he's in talks with you for upgrading security here at the hotel?"

"As a matter of fact, we met just yesterday to go over plans and the contract," Cal confirmed.

"Congratulations, so it looks as though you may be in town for a while. Any chance you'll make it permanent," the mayor inquired and Cal tried not to smirk at the dollar signs popping up in the man's eyes? It was amazing how much adoration and loyalty a fifty thousand dollar donation could buy you these days.

"It'll take at least another month to implement the new changes around the hotel. I'll have to play the rest by ear. See how things pan out," Cal skirted noncommittally.

"Well, if we have anything to say about it we'll have you feeling right at home here in no time," the mayor looked expectantly at Ric who nodded and smiled.

"That's right, Mr. Loyd, welcome to Port Charles," Ric agreed.

"Please, call me Cal," he'd just as soon break this man's knee caps rather than socialize with him after seeing how he treated Samantha, but he needed to play along for now.

**xxxxx**

"Sam, is everything alright with you and Ric," Maxie asked the beautiful brunette as she smoothed her own hair in the mirror?

Sam gave a questioning look and Maxie studied her carefully through the looking glass, "I know most see me as some ditzy blond and that's fine. There are very few people whose opinions I care about anyway, but I'm actually quite observant and a keen judge of character for the most part. Ric seems a little too close for your comfort. If you want, I could have a little talk with him. I'm pretty good at spelling things out for people, or I could have Mac talk with him. I'm sure he would be happy to put him in his place. I know he's the police commissioner and Ric's the district attorney, but I don't think my dad likes him very much. I think pompous ass is what he refers to him as around the house, or maybe that was the mayor...," her brows scrunched in thought followed by a shrug, "Oh well, heck, for that matter Coop, Nikolas or Jason would probably be all too happy to..."

"No, Maxie. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just here to represent my mother's support for a few hours and then I'll be done with Ric," Sam assured the young girl.

Maxie eyed her skeptically for a minute, but Sam held her confident smile in place causing Maxie to shrug reluctantly, "Okay, fine, but if you need to escape again promise you'll come find me."

Sam grinned. She'd never really had girlfriends before, but Maxie was beginning to feel like someone she might consider for the title, "Deal."

They returned to inspecting themselves in the mirror, "So, how's it going with Coop?"

"So far so good. He's been the perfect gentleman. I almost feel bad for the torture coming his way once my dad finds out he's my date...almost," Maxie giggled.

Sam chuckled, "Well, don't let him be too hard on him. Coop's a good guy."

"Oh, I won't. I'm just going to enjoy watching Mac battle himself. He's been raving all week long about Coop this and Coop that and how wonderful Cooper Barrett is with his men. It's going to be fun calling him out when he tries to find something wrong with him for the simple fact that he's dating his daughter. I swear, no one is ever good enough for his girls," Maxie shook her head with a smirk and stepped back from the sink taking in her overall appearance.

"You're lucky to have a dad who wants the best for you and refuses to let you settle for less," Sam admitted and Maxie thought she detected a bit of sadness in her words.

"Mac is the best," she nodded, then continued with a devilish grin, "but his girls need to give as good as they get every once in a while."

Sam laughed and shook her head as they walked out of the ladies room and back toward their dates.

**xxxxx**

Ric had had enough. Who was she to treat him as if he were something stuck on the bottom of her shoe? Dismissing him and disappearing on him left and right. Embarrassing him and leaving him to answer to others why his date had suddenly abandoned him yet again? He gulped down the last of his third double shot of whiskey within the hour, searching the crowd for his lovely Samantha. It was time they shared a more intimate embrace.

Aside from the surprise guest popping up at the beginning, the rest of the plan was going according to schedule. Cal had managed to slip away undetected once Jasper Jacks' attendance had been visually confirmed, his wife Courtney at his side. He'd made his way clear to Jax's office near the top floor with Spinelli's help and the rest was a walk in the park. He made quick work of picking the lock on the door and cracking the safe Jax thought well-hidden in a curio behind his desk.

Inside the safe he retrieved a small black binder from the safe and quickly thumbed through it until he found the information needed. Cal pulled his high-res mini camera from his pant pocket and began capturing data after firing up Jax' computer to assist Spin with the physical portion of a hack to the hotel's network. Spinelli then searched and obtained a copy of the customized digital key algorithm that generated future passwords and key cards for all secured locations within the building. They would need all of this for the upcoming job.

He put everything back in it's place and alerted Spin over comms that he was on the move again. Phase two was next and the part he both dreaded and longed for at once. In a few short moments he would make his presence known to Samantha. After that, there was only one more task and he could make his excuses and leave. He didn't really feel too comfortable surrounded by all those cops. Made it hard to breathe, though he might force himself to bear it just to get another look at Samantha. He didn't like the way Ric had looked at her and he intended to keep an eye on him.

Sam stood off to the side in one of the darkest corners of the room she could find. She'd spent the last hour plastering her million dollar fake smile on her face and showcasing all her well-honed charms on the mayor, Governor and his wife and police commissioner (which oddly enough she hadn't had to fake liking..maybe it was Maxie's previous revelation of her father's true feelings for Ric and the mayor that had helped). She'd been dragged and nudged from one group to the next as Ric physically coerced her to whomever was on his and the mayor's A list, including posing for the photographers. She'd taken as many breaks from Ric as she could manage in an attempt to keep her cool, but wasn't sure how much longer she could maintain?

She swore if he laid his hands on her one more time she was going to lose it right there in the middle of a room full of police officers and deck him. She'd warned him several times already to back off, but he'd ignored her. So, she'd finally made an escape to this dark corner to enjoy a few minutes retreat. She knew Maxie or Coop would have gladly come to her rescue, but as she watched them gliding along the dance floor with smiles on their faces she didn't have the heart to impose on them. Fortunately, dinner would be served soon and in another hour and some change and she could call it a night.

"Samantha, I think it's time you acted like you're actually enjoying yourself tonight. Let's dance," Ric told her in a forceful tone as his hand wrapped around her lower back to direct her toward the dance floor.

Sam stiffened. She'd been so caught up in watching Cooper and Maxie's fairytale moment on the dance floor she hadn't sensed him until he was touching her again.

"I don't think so, Ric," she told him just as forcefully as she turned to look him in the eyes and get away from his embrace.

"Stop acting like a child," Ric smiled at onlookers as he then gripped Sam's upper arm tightly to prevent her from running off again, "All Alexis asked of you is a couple of hours dancing, socializing, and making nice to show her support of this cause and of my career and here you are running off to pout in a corner every other second like some spoiled brat because that didn't get their way. You're mother would be ashamed to see how easily you let her down."

Sam clamped her jaw shut tight, fighting everything in her not to call him out on his embarrassing behavior with his tramp. Instead she jerked her arm away from Ric and hissed between gritted teeth with fire in her eyes, "Keep your hands _**off**_ of me, _**Ric!**_"

"Sam? Sam McCall, is that you," a Latino male around her age approached them with a warm smile on his face?

Recognition washed over Ric's face as he clenched his jaws and removed his arm from Sam, "Detective Rodriguez, you know Samantha?"

Sam cringed every time her full name came off his lips. She breathed in relief as he removed his hand from her and took in the handsome man before her. He called her name as if he knew her, but she was sure she'd remember meeting a man as attractive as he. Ric called him Rodriguez. She wracked her brain as to who this might be?

His smile widened as if he read her reaction and he held out his hand to her, "Cruz Rodriguez. Nice to finally meet you. I apologize, but your mother's told me so many wonderful things about you I feel as if we've already met and might I say your pictures don't do you any justice."

Cruz took her hand in his and Sam smiled genuinely for one of the few times so far that night. She was thankful he'd saved her from the disgusting man standing next to her, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well. My mom thinks very highly of you."

"The feeling is mutual. I admire your mother's devotion to her work as well as to her family," Cruz glared at Ric on the last part, taking a quiet pleasure in reminding the man of his wife and family.

Clearly from the way Ric had handled Sam before he stepped in, it was something the man had been in danger of forgetting altogether. Cruz had been observing Ric and Sam since they'd arrived. She was more beautiful than he'd even imagined and he wasn't too proud to admit he'd spent the better part of the last hour working up his courage to introduce himself. As he watched from the sidelines, he'd noticed the way Ric hovered over Sam like some possessive boyfriend and it just didn't sat right with him. He'd been waiting for an opportune time to make his presence known and was just about to come over to her when Ric approached her again here in the corner. When Cruz saw Ric grab her arm, anger and concern replaced any nervousness he had as he closed the distance between them. He was a detective, but he didn't think it would take a trained eye to see just how upset this beautiful woman was to be standing next to the new DA, "I was wondering, Sam, if I might have the honor of a dance with you?"

Sam could kiss this handsome stranger right now. She accepted his offered hand with an enthusiastic, "I'd love to," as he led her away from her soon to be ex-stepfather if she had anything to say about it and out onto the ballroom floor.

**xxxxx**

Maxie was having a hard time finding his faults. She was sure he must have them, but they seemed in rather short supply at the moment. Sure he'd been tongue-tied at times throughout the night, but that only endeared him to her more that he could possibly be so affected by her as to forget himself. She knew one thing for sure, she enjoyed being in his arms more than anyone on a first date had the right to do and she'd been absolutely right in her assumption that he would make a fine dancer. He'd led her around the dance floor effortlessly and as her blue eyes met his, they'd slipped into their own little bubble. Maxie couldn't even be sure if they were dancing to the beat of the music anymore or the beat of their very own? She had to check herself. Things were moving way too fast. Tonight was just supposed to be fun, nothing more. She forced a blink and when their eye contact broke, Coop must have felt the bubble pop too. They realized the song had ended and a few couples dispersed the floor for refreshment.

"Would you like something to drink," Coop asked? He hoped she wouldn't think he was trying to get her drunk with all the times he'd offered to get her a drink. It was just that the excuse of waiting for their drinks allowed him a moment to check in with his team without suspicion.

"Actually, yes please. Whatever it was you surprised me with last time was great," she smiled as he led her back to their table. She noticed her father and sister still dancing. She smiled at them. It was a sweet father/daughter moment. She knew her time was running out before her father sought her out for a dance as well. She'd have to tell Coop soon. She decided to let him know what he was in for as soon as he returned with their drinks.

"Be right back," Coop promised and Maxie's attention was drawn back to him momentarily as she nodded.

Mac and Georgie weren't the only ones eliciting a smile from the young blond. She spotted Sam dancing with Lucky's partner, Cruz. She liked Cruz. It was difficult to accept anyone as Lucky's new partner that wasn't Jesse, but he was a good guy. She and Lucky agreed Jesse would have liked him. Cruz hadn't known Lucky very long when the whole scandal came out about Lucky's affair and being accused by Elizabeth of abusing pain pills, but Cruz had been one of the few who hadn't jumped to conclusions. He'd told Lucky he believed him and he'd supported Lucky by telling Mac and internal affairs how Lucky had never handled himself on the job in any way less than a hundred percent professional. Maxie's smile grew seeing Sam with Cruz, because she knew every minute her new friend spent with Cruz was one less minute she was subjected to the likes of Ric Lansing.

She didn't know Ric well, but what she'd seen tonight hadn't impressed her at all and if her father's rants had been anything to judge him by then the man was an unethical ass-hat driven by his own selfishness for political advancement. Maxie could appreciate ambition. Hell, her drive to succeed in the fashion world was the only thing that kept her from quitting most days. Kate Howard was brilliant, but she was also an icy bitch even by Maxie's bitch scale. Speaking of, her own inner bitch softened when she noticed poor Courtney standing in a corner alone as Kate monopolized the other woman's husband, Jasper Jacks. She wondered idly how much life that marriage had left? Not much, it seemed, if Kate had anything to say about it.

Coop performed a cursory sweep of the exits and entrances of the ballroom to check for any other sets of eyes Alcazar may have left behind, but found it clear. No sign of Logan either. "Clear," he reported over comms.

"Copy. Cameras show you're clear as well," Spin confirmed.

"Roger," Cal told them as he made his way into the ballroom, "I'm in."

"Let's just hope you know what you're doing showing yourself to Sam now," Coop grumbled. While he was tired of keeping this secret from Sam, he also didn't want her anywhere near this plan of theirs and once Cal's presence was known he knew Sam would be full of questions and she wouldn't stop until she got satisfactory answers.

"I see her," Cal ignored Coop's anxiousness. He knew how to handle Samantha. He spotted her in another man's arms on the dance floor, a cop no less, and sighed in part frustration part disgust, "he debated cutting in, but figured it better to have a third party re-introduction in case she decided to make a run for it as soon as she saw him, "I'll approach as soon as she's done dancing."

Coop directed his eyes toward the floor until he too found her. He was a little surprised to see her dancing with Detective Rodriguez. He'd figured it would be her stepfather. He hoped Cruz didn't get his hopes up. Granted, it was easy to do with a woman as amazing as Sam, but he'd learned long ago her heart already belonged to Jason Morgan. He scooped up their drinks as the bartender placed them down and headed back over to his date, "Good Luck with that," he told the man. He sure was gonna need it.

"Here you go," he half smiled as he placed Maxie's drink before her and took a seat next to her with his own.

"Thank you," she smiled and nodded toward Sam on the floor, "Sam looks like she's actually enjoying herself for once this evening."

"Yea, Cruz is a good guy. I'm glad she got a break from her step-dad. She doesn't talk about him much, but I get the feeling there's no love lost between them," Coop had tried to ask Sam about Ric several times over the course of last week only to have her craftily change the topic of conversation. He'd noticed what she was doing, but hadn't wanted to push. There were still things he wasn't comfortable talking about to anyone either like the death of his fiancee.

"I only just really met Sam. I mean I remember seeing her around town, but we never really talked until now. I like her. She seems like a pretty good judge of character too, so it wouldn't surprise me that she wouldn't care for an arrogant ass like Ric," Maxie reasoned.

Coop chuckled, "Tell me how you really feel."

Maxie turned a her furious brows abruptly on him, then fought a smile when she saw that playful twinkle in his eye again. She shrugged, "I call it like I see it."

"I think that may be one of my favorite things about you so far," he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to her and goosebumps formed on her shoulder where his warm breath caressed her bare skin.

Maxie did her best to ignore the fluttering, "You say that as if it should be a secret."

Coop smiled at her, "I'm not sure if I should be admitting I've already made a list of favorite things about you..yet. I wouldn't want to scare you off after only one date."

Maxie chuckled, then bit her lip as she noticed who was now making their way over to her, "Coop, after what I'm about to tell you I don't think I'm not so sure I'll be the one running off."

Coop's brows frowned. What did she mean? Was she already spoken for? He sighed. Of course a girl like her would already be taken. Normally, this news wouldn't have even phased him. He hadn't allowed himself to really care for another woman, aside from his sister and now Sam since..since losing Julie. His frown deepened in thought. Did this mean he could possibly already _care_ for Maxie? Certainly not. They'd just met, "Alright, you've got my attention. What is it you need to tell me?"

Maxie chewed her lower lip a moment before speaking quickly, "My family is here tonight."

Family? Oh god, was she married? It couldn't be. He couldn't see her hands now due to the long gloves she wore, but he was sure he'd checked for a wedding ring that day he asked her out in the hospital elevator. "Oh," was all he could seem to muster.

"Yeah, um, actually you know them. In fact, I believe you knew them before you knew me," she could see her sister's smile growing the closer she and their dad got to their table and turned back to Coop. He was still silent, so she continued, "Look I'm sorry for what's about to happen, you're a lot nicer guy than I pegged you for in that elevator. I'd just wanted to have a little fun, but now I'm not so sure this is going to be fun for either one of us. Mac Scorpio is my father and Georgie Jones is my sister and they're headed this way. Mac tends to be more than a little overprotective of his girls, so..again I apologize for this."

Coop didn't have time to process the news before they were joined by his..well sort of his boss, but the "Oh shit," echoing in his ears summed up about how he was feeling in the moment. The two distinct sets of laughter...not so much. Why the hell he'd thought it a good idea to ask Maxie out on a night when he was on comms was beyond him now. He couldn't wait to throttle his team when this night was over.

"Maxie, there you are sweetheart. I've been looking for you," Mac smiled at her warmly before looking over at Cooper a little confused, but not altogether displeased..yet.

"Cooper, glad you could make it," Coop stood to shake hands with Mac and gulped down his shock. At least Maxie wasn't married, he thought, well unless she had more surprises in store for him which considering all he knew about her...he couldn't rule that out. He chuckled to himself, here he thought he'd be the one keeping her on her toes all night. He glanced over at Maxie and her sly smile. She was a hand full, two hands full and, God help him, he wanted to hold on to her with both hands and see just where the ride may take him?

"Commissioner, good to see you," Coop returned a solid handshake. He liked Mac. He'd had a good feeling about him since the first phone interview and after meeting with him personally that first night in town that good feeling had only grown. Mac Scorpio cared about his men, his family, and his community and had devoted his life to them all. Cooper could respect that as he'd done the same for his family as well as his brothers during his service.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my date. I would introduce you, but it appears you've already met," Maxie smirked as Georgie's eyes widened at her father's side.

Mac's genuine smile from a moment ago was now frozen in place as he still gripped Coop's hand, a little harder now Coop noticed, and clenched his jaw, "Date. I wasn't aware you were dating my daughter Barrett."

Coop felt a little flustered, but regrouped quickly. "Neither was I until about a minute and a half ago," he explained and felt Mac's grip relax.

Mac released his handshake and huffed a slight chuckle with a shake of his head, "Now why does that not surprise me?" Mac looked over at his firecracker daughter. "Care to share how you ended up dating one of my men Mariah Maximilliana?"

Maxie crossed one gloved arm over another and rolled her eyes, he knew she hated when he called her by her whole name, "Simple. He asked me out. I said yes."

It was Mac's turn to roll his eyes. He wanted not to like the guy, but it was too late. Mac had already grown to respect this young man, but that was business and this was personal. He was good at his job, but that didn't mean he was good enough for his daughter. He decided he and Mr. Barrett needed to get to know one another a whole lot better. He would have taken him to the firing range if he thought it would have intimidated him at all. Truth was, Cooper Barrett was an expert marksman and a better shot than him.

Georgie detected the signs of this conversation between her father and sister going downhill fast, she'd witnessed enough of them in the past to know, so she went to work doing what she did best...mediate and divert attention, "Coop, it's nice to see you some place other than Kelly's for a change."

Coop turned to Georgie with a smile, "Thanks Georgie. You too. You look lovely tonight. Kelly's green apron just doesn't do you justice."

"Thank you," Georgie blushed. It wasn't that Georgie thought she was a total loss in the looks department, but she wasn't accustomed to compliments from gorgeous men.

Maxie threw Georgie a thankful smile. She knew her sister well enough to know she'd just averted yet another world war with her father. Georgie had always hated confrontation and went out of her way to avoid it while Maxie seemed to thrive on it. Sometimes Maxie wondered how they were even sisters? The two were so completely opposite in every way and yet, Maxie couldn't love her sister more. She was, without a doubt, her touchstone and on more than one occasion...her saving grace.

"Dad, I believe you mentioned wanting a dance with Maxie before dinner," Georgie prompted.

Mac grunted with a nod and sighed. All things considered, Maxie could have chosen worse for herself than Cooper Barrett. He'd let it go for the moment. Besides, he'd have lots of opportunity to grill the man at work every day the next several weeks. He nodded at Coop and couldn't help how his frown turned to a slight smile looking at his oldest. Maxie was a beautiful young lady and he felt like the proudest papa ever with both his beautiful girls at his side, "Care to dance, sweetheart?"

He'd surprised her. Mac hadn't given Coop the third degree, or laid down the law or issued any threats...maybe he was finally seeing she was an adult and capable of making her own choices without constant parenting?

"I'd love to," she told her father, the only parent she and Georgie had ever really known since Felicia and Frisco left her and her little sister behind for a life of adventure that had no room for the two children they'd brought into this world. Maxie did her best not to be too bitter about it. If they had stayed, she would have never have lucked out with the most loving father in the world.

Coop and Georgie smiled after them as they made their way to the dance floor before his manners suddenly occurred to him, "Would you care to dance, or could I get you a drink?"

A server passed by at that very moment and Georgie plucked a champagne flute from the tray, "This will do nicely and then maybe we could have that dance?"

Coop nodded, "Perfect," as he pulled her chair out for her to be seated next to him so they could talk and watch the dance floor at the same time.

"Cal," the tall tanned blue-eyed Aussie greeted his new associate, "Kate, I'd like you to meet a new associate of mine, Cal Loyd. I've just signed for him to handle security upgrades here at the hotel. Cal, Kate Howard, fashion mogul and editor in chief of Crimson Magazine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Howard," Cal grinned most charmingly.

"Likewise, Mr. Loyd," Kate smiled as her arm remained entangled with Jax since he'd escorted her from the dance floor, "I'm assuming these upgrades are in preparation for the event next month?"

Jax nodded, "That's right. Cal here comes highly recommended as the best in the field and I'll settle for nothing less considering half the nation's deficit worth of jewels will be on display here in this very ballroom next month at the holiday fundraiser. Courtney's worked very hard to see that every little detail has been covered for the foundation as well as the hospital and I want to make certain everything goes off without a flaw."

Cal smiled most assuredly, "If I have anything to say about it, the event will be as flawless as the diamond it's centered around."

"Good man," Jax flashed his pearly whites in agreement and Kate smiled as well.

"Speaking of Courtney, how is she this evening. I'm afraid I haven't had the opportunity to thank her yet for making my stay here feel so at home," Cal inquired? He knew bringing up the man's wife while another lady was on his arms was probably a bad idea, but he'd grown an immediate liking for the young woman. She had been kind to him and was one of the few people he'd ever met that showed kindness without expecting something in return. Aside from the calculated reminder that Jax had a wife that should be on his arm, he really did wish to thank her for all the little details she'd taken care of for him during his stay. He was sure not every guest received such special attention, even for a five star establishment.

"Oh, knowing Courtney, I'm sure she's off somewhere playing the perfect hostess," Kate dismissed.

"That's right, you and your wife share ownership in this fine hotel and restaurant is that right," Cal asked, though he already knew it to be true?

"That's right. While I handle the day to day operations, Courtney tends to the events and VIP guests when she isn't busy running her children's foundation," Jax stated proudly. And he was proud of his wife and all of her accomplishments. Proud of the way she'd made a better life for herself away from all the violence her brother's influence brought into her world. He only wished she would stop shutting him out. She wasn't the only one that had lost a child. It was his baby too and all he wanted to do was grieve their loss together, but she refused to talk about it with him. Fortunately, he'd had Kate's friendship to lean on. Normally, he would have turned to his best friend, but he needed to give to Alexis now and not take.

"Sounds like you and Courtney make the perfect team at work and at home," Cal noted.

Jax smiled, "Nothing is ever perfect, but I would have to say life with my wife is the closest I've ever come to it."

Kate tried to hide her irritation at that remark by redirecting things her way, "So, Mr. Loyd..."

"Cal, please," Cal insisted.

"Cal," Kate smiled, "Are you only in town for the job, or are you thinking of making Port Charles your new home?"

"You know, for the life of me I couldn't see what held so much appeal to others about this town, but with beauty such as yourself calling it home I'm certainly more tempted than ever to stay," Cal charmed and Kate ate it up as her hand now dropped from Jax' arm and smoothed down her crimson gown.

"Sam, detective," Jax greeted the couple as they neared them at the bar, "I hope you're enjoying yourselves this evening?"

"You put on a wonderful show, Mr. Jacks," Cruz replied.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid all the credit belongs to my lovely wife, Courtney. We're both very appreciative for your service to our community and Courtney was determined to ensure you all had a splendid time tonight," Jax confessed.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to thank her as well when I see her," Cruz assured him and Jax nodded before turning his attention to Sam.

"Sam, how's Alexis? Any improvement," she'd called him yesterday to let him know about the lung collapsing and that the doctors were successful inserting the chest tube?

Sam heard his words, but was unable to speak. Her mouth, her legs, her entire body had frozen in place the moment she laid eyes on the man standing between her mother's best friend and Maxie's boss. She simply shook her head, but still found no words. He was here. What the hell was he doing here? How had he found her? Her heart began to race and she fought her initial reflex to confront him. She remained silent. After all, hadn't he been the one to teach her the first to speak was the first to lose? She wouldn't lose anything else to this man. She'd already lost enough.

Cruz wasn't the only one to notice Sam's intense stare at the stranger in their company, Jax noticed as well, "Sam, please excuse my poor manners. This is a new business associate of mine, Cal Loyd. I believe you and Kate have already met?"

Again, no words. Sam simply nodded with a forced smile toward Kate before immediately turning her gaze back onto the man long left in her past.

Jax wasn't sure to make of Sam's reaction, "Cal, this is my best friend's daughter, Sam McCall."

"Samantha, lovely to see you," again, he added silently, troubled by the way she flinched when he'd called her by her name.

"Sam," she ground out, then recovered as a wall went up and she was protected within a perfectly crafted persona of the confident, perfectly charming socialite, "Please, call me Sam."

Cal nodded, "As you wish."

Her new persona in place, she now found it easier to work this liar for information, "So what business is it exactly that brings you to our little part of the world?"

"I run a security firm. Jax and a few other residents have retained my services," Cal explained carefully.

"Really? And how was it you and Jasper Jacks connected," Cal smiled slyly at her question?

He knew exactly what she was driving at without spelling it out. It was the exact conclusion he knew she'd come to which is why he knew he had to start working on her now if there was any chance of pulling this off later...aside from the fact that he'd convinced Alcazar she was a necessary part in his latest acquisition. Jax answered her question before he could, "The mayor knew I was looking to do some security upgrades around the hotel and Cal came highly recommended."

Sam's brow rose. He was good. Maybe even better than she remembered. He'd managed to make the mark think he'd sought him out. Part of her felt proud and another part ashamed...angry even for him coming here and interrupting the small amount of normalcy she'd managed to find for the first time in her life, "I'm sure you came highly recommended to the mayor as well."

Cal grinned. She knew him too well. Samantha was telling him she was on to him.

Conversation was tense between the group until Cruz asked Sam if she cared to join him for a drink and they excused themselves, "Of course. It was very nice talking with you...Sam," he wondered why she didn't care to be called Samantha anymore? "I hope we'll get the chance to talk again soon," he ventured.

"Count on it," Sam told him in an amiable tone very few would ever detect as false.

"I look forward to it. I'll be in town for the foreseeable future. With it being such a small town, I'm sure we'll be bound to run into one another," he told her.

"Surprising we haven't already," she told him with a look in her eye that told him it didn't surprise her at all. She knew he'd planned it this way.

With that, she and Cruz headed off for their drinks.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Coop mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that," Georgie asked?

"Oh, I was just saying our dance. Our dance went better than I thought. It's been a while since I've worn my dancing shoes," he covered. He'd been talking, of course, about the confrontation he'd overheard between Sam and his partner. But what he'd told Georgie was true. The last time he'd danced with anyone was with his fiancee at their engagement party.

"Well, I don't think you have a thing to worry about," Georgie assured him, "You're a wonderful dancer."

"Thanks. So are you," he smiled. She really was the picture of one of Botticellis' angels while her sister..he couldn't decide if she was an angel or a little devil? Both, he'd bet, depending on whatever the situation called for.

"I told you," he heard the voice break over comms, "I know how to handle Samantha. She reacted exactly as I'd anticipated. Now that we've got that out of the way for the time being, it's time to focus on phase three. I'll need you to watch her. As soon as she sees me leave, she's going to try and confront me alone. Give her five minutes, then come in with the distraction."

"Got it," he told him.

"Got what," Georgie asked confused?

"Oh, I..I guess I've still got it," he told her referring to his dancing abilities.

Georgie smiled and nodded as they made their way back to the table where her father and Maxie were already seated. The band had stopped playing and Courtney's voice filled the room announcing dinner would be served soon and politely requesting everyone be seated.

Sam took her seat at Ric's side, unfortunately, and cringed internally at the other guests seated. The tables were set for ten and hers included herself, Ric, the mayor and his shark wife Andrea, Jasper Jacks (whom she'd never completely gotten past their first meeting when he'd insulted and threatened to bankrupt her if she refused to help the mother and sister she never knew she had) and his wife Courtney (at least there was one genuinely kind person seated at this table) along with Kate and three others she'd never met.

She looked around casually, so as not to give her intentions away. Maxie, Coop and her family were seated at the table next to hers. She gave them a smile when their eyes met and Maxie threw her a slight wave. She kept her eyes moving through the crowd, searching until she spotted him. She intended to keep an eye on him and find out what the hell he was up to the second she caught him alone. This was a complication she just did not need in her life right now, especially tonight. Sam just wanted this night to end, so she could confront Ric and be one step closer to moving on with her life and helping her family do the same.

The first course consisted of Gorgonzola polenta with lemon-basil and sun-dried tomato butter sauce and a dry sherry. The second course was equally mouthwatering with a wild mushroom soup and rosemary merlot cream crostini. Sam passed on the second glass of wine. She needed to pace herself. She had a long night in store for her. The next courses came and went...northwest wild greens salad with green apples, goat cheese and raspberry vinaigrette served with a lovely Chardonnay and then a nice lemon sorbet with fresh mint to cleanse the palette.

Sam was thankful all the different courses left way for interruptions in conversation which she found harder and harder to maintain as the evening wore on. Nothing bored her more than politics and that seemed all anyone at her table wished to discuss. She never thought she'd be thankful for Kate sitting at her table, but at least she added some life to the table. She'd engaged everyone in conversation about fashion and held herself quite well with everyone as if she'd been born to such luxury, but Sam got the impression she hadn't been born to it at all.

There were little tells someone like Sam picked up on indicating she was putting on as big if not bigger show as Sam herself was tonight. She'd bet her last dollar Kate Howard had come from as meager beginnings as she had, but she'd done a hell of a job covering. The con in Sam respected the woman for that. Good for her, but at the same time she couldn't help wanting to knock her down a peg for the way she used her polish to innocently belittle Courtney's contribution to the conversation. Sam took pity on the gentle woman and rallied in her defense with a few well-placed and equally 'innocent' jabs to shut the fashion editor up.

She'd kept one eye on Ric's wandering hand now perched atop the back of her chair and occasionally 'accidentally' brushing against her back and the other eye on the man seated two tables over from her. It was after the fifth course of chicken amore almond crusted with blueberries, peaches and Grand Marinier with yet another wine selection that she had finally had enough of Ric leaning into her side and whispering that she finally lost it and stomped on his foot. She took great satisfaction at his stifled choking pain as her stiletto ground into his black leather Jeffery-West wingtips.

She hid her grin behind her wine glass as the seated guests all took note of Ric's coughing it off as if something had gone down the wrong pipe. Kate seemed more aware than Sam had given credit when she'd offered Sam a raised brow followed by an almost admirable smirk. Sam lengthened her drink to hide the renewed smile upon her face and Kate's smirk turned to a chuckle which she effortlessly deflected as the attention drew back to her from Ric.

It was just as the Salmon de Provence, horseradish crust, orange beurre blanc was served with an offering of Rex Hill Pinot Noir that Cal made his move and Sam hadn't missed it. So much for dessert. She'd been looking forward to the macadamia cups with passion fruit cream and fresh berries, but was probably better off not being tempted with the Kiona Late Harvest Sauvignon Blanc. She was feeling a bit heady as she stood from the table quickly after excusing herself to the ladies before any other lady could join her. She smiled as she walked away with Ric grinding his teeth, unable to object in front of the people who's opinions he actually cared about.

He led her to the outdoor terrace, knowing it would be empty while everyone was still seated at dinner. This confrontation called for as much privacy as he could find. He was tempted, even, to turn off his mic to the two men listening in, but he couldn't risk it. Their plan had been executed smoothly so far, but he knew from experience everything could change in an instant and he would need to be prepared. Comms stayed on, he decided with a nod then smiled to himself. Sure as he was standing there, Sam fell for the bait. He heard the double terrace doors he'd just used open and close behind him as he stared out at the city's skyline. Nothing as grand as he'd seen all around the world since he'd last laid eyes on his Samantha, but he had to admit the town had a charm of it's own. He conceded a large part of that charm had to do with the fact the woman behind him now called this place home.

"So, Cal..Loyd, is it?" Sam challenged, "Any relation to Sam Loyd?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed outright. Sam Loyd was widely acknowledged as one of America's great puzzle-writers and popularizers, often mentioned as _the_ greatest. He was one of the best chess players of his day, however he was also known for lies and self-promotion. He was criticized as being a hustler...a genius but also a huckster...and fast-talking snake oil salesman. She was too good. Maybe, no _definitely_, better than he remembered. He'd watched her work the room all night as well as handle that man she was forced to call a stepfather. She'd maneuvered her way through everything with more skill and ease than he'd ever witnessed from her and even though he could see the few tells that gave away her unease, he was certain few others had.

"And if I were to say yes," he challenged right back as he turned and met her guarded brown eyes?

She narrowed her gaze, holding nothing back, "Then I'd know you were a liar."

He chuckled and his own brown eyes sparkled with pride, "I have a feeling you'd be able to catch me in my lies regardless, Samantha."

He watched as she did it again..cringed and physically stiffened as he said her full name. He didn't understand it.

"I've told you. It's Sam," she said with a cold finality.

"You used to love it when I called you by your full name, even requested it," he reminded her.

She remembered. She had loved it, but that was before.

"Things change," was her cryptic reply.

His brows furrowed. As well as he knew her, he could read the sadness and pain in her voice and in her eyes, but he didn't know what had caused it and he wanted..needed to know. Was it him? It wouldn't surprise him the way things had ended, but he was different now.

He nodded thoughtfully, "People change," he added.

Sam scoffed, "Is that the story you're selling these days? You've reformed? Might be easier to sell if I hadn't just watched you work the deepest pocket in the room not an hour ago."

"I have changed Sama..Sam. I'm not the same man you knew before..the one that hurt you. I've turned my life around. Started a new business. One that puts all my old skills to use without breaking the law," he professed and faltered at her disbelief, "Bending maybe," he acquiesced, "but not breaking."

"So you're saying it's all just total coincidence you ended up in the same town as me and doing business with one of the wealthiest men in town," Sam shook her head? Did he really think she'd become soft?

"No. I would never insult your intelligence by denying it. I came here because you were here. I found you, after all these years, and I wanted..needed to see you. I needed to make things right," he approached her slowly, knowing she'd bolt if he moved too fast.

"Forget it. I have. It's in the past and that's where I want to keep _**it..and you**_," she told him, "You need to leave. I'm making a good life for myself here and I won't let you mess that up for me."

"I don't want to mess it up. I was hoping maybe...maybe I could be a part of it," he struggled to keep his voice more curious to hide the vulnerability the admission engendered.

A million emotions ran through her as she studied the man in front of her that she'd loved and worshiped, but who'd also hurt her more times than she could count. He seemed sincere, but he was good. He'd fooled better cons than her in his day, "I'm not sure that's possible anymore."

He smiled softly, "I'll take that as a maybe. Maybe is good. I can work with maybe," he took another cautious step closer now only two feet from her, "I've missed you, Sam. Not a day went by since you left that I didn't miss you and wonder how my beautiful baby girl turned out. It makes me so proud to see just how well you've done for yourself. A salvage captain and now private investigator? You always were an amazing kid and you've become an even more amazing young woman."

"Cody," holding back her emotions, and brushing away the stray tears that fell unbidden, Sam paused and bit her lip as she quickly looked around for witnesses realizing she'd made a rookie mistake and blown his cover.

Cody McCall aka Cal Loyd smiled at his long lost daughter all grown up, "Someday, I hope to have you call me dad again. No more aliases. No more Cody just...dad. I intend to stick around if you'll let me. I intend to stick around and earn it this time," a silence fell between them and they both fought the urge to hug. Sam couldn't bring herself to open up to him..to believe in him again and Cody knew he deserved her distrust. He'd harmed his daughter in more ways than he could count and he hadn't earned the right to just waltz back in her life and expect her to love him the way she had before she knew any better.

"I'll see you, Sam," he told her, "I'll be here at the hotel, if you want to see me," and with that he walked past his grown daughter back through the terrace doors he'd entered moments ago.

Sam was a mess of emotion. She didn't know what she wanted, but she couldn't deny the emptiness and coldness that enveloped her once her father walked away from her and left her alone on that terrace. She didn't know what she expected, or even what she'd say to him, but she wanted more. She needed to know more...where he'd been all these years? What happened to him after she ran away and when he'd supposedly changed his ways and why?

"She's on the move," Cody informed his partner over comms. Without even looking back, he knew his daughter would follow him again. She'd been too shocked and overwhelmed to ask all the questions he knew she had and a part of her wouldn't be able to trust him not to disappear on her.

"I'm on it," Coop confirmed as he spotted Cody head for the elevators with Sam hot on his trail. He had to slow her down and distract her somehow. He wasn't sure how though? He'd seen that look of determination on her face once before when she'd gone after the man that framed him for treason and had tried to kill his sister, Sarah. There had been no stopping her then and he doubted there would be any stopping her now, but he had to do whatever it took to distract her. Cody had one last task tonight if they had any hope of their plan working and it had to play out this way. Timing was everything and it couldn't be handled any sooner in the evening, or any later due to the rotation of security and it had to happen tonight. It was their last chance before the hotel vault codes changed and once the codes rolled over to the new month, the activity made an instantaneous and indelible imprint on the digital log the likes of which even one Damian Spinelli couldn't alter without being discovered. The action would be visible for anyone to trace until the new rollover date rolled around in another thirty days which would be too late. It was too much of a risk, considering all the outside security checks that would occur as the jewel studded event drew nearer.

Cody made it onto the waiting elevator and hit the button for the next floor up. He'd double back down using the stairwell once he was sure he'd lost her. The doors began to close just as Sam increased her speed. It looked as though Coop wasn't going to make it in time to stop her, but just as the doors closed he saw that Coop had grabbed her by the arm and called out for her. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had to time this next part perfectly. There was only a three minute window during the changing of the guards.

Coop grabbed Sam by the arm and swung her around without a single idea of how to explain himself. He saw the man approaching the elevator behind him and years of training kicked in. He reacted on reflex, "Cover me," he told her seconds before his lips crashed down on hers in a punishing kiss as he pulled her close in a lover's embrace.

Sam barely had time to register who it was that had grabbed her before she heard him say cover me and was pulled into his kiss. Confusion filled her as his mouth worked hers, controlling the kiss. Her arms had automatically found their way around his neck and somehow her own survival instincts had kicked in overruling her initial desire to push him away and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing? Instead, she worked with him. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she knew Coop and he would never take advantage of her if there wasn't a true need.

"Why do you need cover," she whispered in his ear as he feigned kisses against her neck?

"We've got company. One of Alcazar's," he told her and hated the lie as soon as it left his tongue and he felt her stiffen briefly in his arms, before she then put even more of herself into the kiss. She knew it had to look believable if they were in danger of being discovered by one of Alcazar's men. She knew he'd once called Port Charles home, but hadn't given the danger much thought since he'd been forced into hiding after being exposed. If Alcazar found her or Coop, they were as good as dead and everyone they loved would be in even more danger. She guessed the only reason Lorenzo hadn't come for them sooner was that he'd been a little too busy saving his own skin. She cursed herself for not going to greater lengths to hide her whereabouts. She'd used her real name when she went after him for fuck's sake and hadn't bothered taking on a new one. She pulled Cooper's mouth back to hers and slipped her tongue inside as she rubbed against him and Coop pulled her closer as she moaned.

And that's exactly what Jason Morgan stepped off the elevator to find. Sam grinding against her friend, working her mouth on his every bit as intensely as he was working hers. And she moaned. The soft little moan that was his moan. The one only he was ever supposed to elicit from those delectable lips. He wasn't hurt. He was too pissed off to be hurt. Rage coursed through him, his blood boiling as his body was assaulted with the overwhelming urge to punch the hell out of something, anything, and just as he decided Cooper was the perfect target for his fury, a voice broke through and he turned his murderous gaze on him instead.

"My my, if I didn't know any better, Jason, I'd say you were jealous of the way that man's mouth and hands are touching dear Samantha. I wonder what the mother of your child would have to say about that? Maybe I should give her a call? No. No," he shook his head, "News of this nature should be delivered in person. Don't you thiii..."

He never got to finish that sentence. Jason pounced in one leap and swung his fist with all his weight as it landed square against Ric's jaw and leveling the man on the ground. Thankfully, there were no witnesses as the four of them were the only ones present now in the little alcove off of the ballroom that housed the elevators and stair door.

Sam and Cooper broke from their kiss and pulled apart sensing the motion off to their right and hearing Ric's cry as he fell to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Ric yelled as he stood from the floor, "That's it. I'm bringing you up on charges for assaulting an officer of the court, disturbing the peace and anything else I can come up with!"

Jason didn't say a word as he stared the man down that had been plotting against him for months. He heard Sam gasp and his attention was drawn back to her, "Oh my God, Jason!"

"Oh my God," she repeated at a loss for any other words. It was obvious from the look of him that he'd seen her kissing Cooper. His chest was heaving with labored breaths. His entire body was rigid as a board and his fists were clutched at his sides, held so tight they were shaking and the look he was giving her... She'd never seen him look at her with so much rage..such coldness. His eyes left hers and he focused on the man now stepping up to her side in a defensive posture.

Sam wasn't sure if he had his gun on him, but knew the chances were good. He was looking ready to shoot somebody. He looked ready to shoot Coop, "Jason, please. It's not what you thiii..."

She never got to finish that sentence. His icy glare cut her off mid-sentence. She swallowed the pain his glare gave her..his pain. She knew his anger was only covering his pain. She took a cautious step toward him, pleading with her eyes for him to let her explain. She felt Cooper's hand rest on her shoulder, she knew he didn't know Jason and was probably afraid of what he might do, but Sam knew Jason would never hurt her. She wasn't afraid of him. Jason's gaze left hers and she watched his blue eyes settle on Coop's hand as it rested on the bare skin of her shoulder. His eyes met hers once more and for a split second she saw the hurt and betrayal before it was replaced with anger once again. She couldn't hold in the silent sob in the very next moment when he shook his head with what she thought might be disgust and backed away from her. He turned and in the next second he was gone, escaping down the stairwell as fast as his feet would carry him.

Sam lost it as Ric nursed his fat lip. She was shaking, sobbing into her hands to stifle the cries. She had to make this right. She'd promised Jason all Coop had ever been was a friend and that's all he ever would be and that was true, but how was he supposed to believe that after what he'd just seen? How was he supposed to trust she wasn't betraying him the same way Elizabeth had?

"Sam, I'm sorry," Coop apologized as he pulled her to him. God, he'd never meant for this to happen.

Ric was livid. Jason was making a run for it and would no doubt have disappeared before anyone stopped him. Plus, there were no eye witnesses to prove Jason had assaulted him. Leave it to Jason Morgan to crash a policeman's ball with over a hundred law enforcement officers in attendance and not one of them witness a damn thing when he starts throwing punches. Ric stewed in his own anger and shook his head noticing something as he did bringing a wicked smile to his face. There may not have been any witnesses (he knew Sam wouldn't go against Jason and doubted her friend Cooper would go against Sam), but there _were_ cameras.

He'd see Jason brought up on charges yet, but first he needed to get his date under control and tend to his busted lip. There was still an awards ceremony to sit through and the mayor expected him to be there which is why he'd left to chase after Sam to start. He'd watched her go out to the terrace and figured she wanted some air, but when she made a bee line for the exits he'd excused himself to stop her. There was no way in hell he'd allow her to walk out on him and embarrass him further in front of his peers.

Sam pushed herself away from Coop. She loved him for caring, but she couldn't let him comfort her now. Not now, not after what they'd just done to Jason. She took an unsteady breath and wiped her tears away.

"If you're done manhandling the police commissioner's daughter's date now Samantha, the mayor is expecting our presence for the awards ceremony about to commence!" he chastised.

Sam cut her eyes at the man who'd dug the knife in deeper as Jason stood in shock at finding her all over another man. Her voice was deadly calm and laced with a hatred she hadn't felt for anyone since that year after she first ran away from Cody, "If you call me Samantha one more time, I'm going to give you a black eye to match that fat lip. And keep your perverted hands to yourself. You make my skin crawl!"

And with that, Sam stormed back into the ballroom and headed to the ladies room to check her make up before returning to her seat. She wanted more than anything to go after Jason, but she knew he needed a little time to cool down. If she approached him right now, he would only shut down on her further. She probably should have told Coop it was alright, or she was alright. She could tell how bad he felt about it, but truthfully she wasn't sure it _was_ alright or that she was? Plus, she needed to sit through the awards. The mayor would certainly notice as well as Jax if she disappeared before hand and she didn't want it getting back to her mother who would then ask a million questions. She also needed to stick to the plan and go home with Ric, because after all the hell he'd put her through tonight, there was no way in hell she wasn't returning the favor in kind and ten times over.

Coop watched as Sam walked away from him and stood there pissed with himself, wanting nothing more than to comfort his friend who was obviously in so much pain, but knowing he couldn't possibly be that person for her right now. He ran his hands over his face and back through his hair in frustration. He sighed deep, trying to cool his body down. It was only natural for his body to have responded to her touch that way, wasn't it? He knew in his head it was all for show, but his body hadn't seemed to get the message as Sam's tongue had glided with his as her soft body moved against him. In fact, his body had found a mind of it's own and all kinds of feelings had surged through him and flashed through his head as she had kissed him.

He'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss her? There was a time when they first met he'd found himself wildly attracted to her and wanting for the first time since losing his fiancee to know what it was like to be with another woman. The feelings had passed though, the more he'd gotten to know her. Not because he'd found anything less attractive about her the more he got to know her, on the contrary, he'd only found more to love. It was just that he'd realized he didn't stand a chance. She didn't know it yet, but she was madly in love with a man she called her best friend, Jason. No matter how tempted he was and how much he wished he'd met Sam McCall first, there was no way he'd ever make the same mistake twice.

He'd ignored good sense once and gone after what he wanted regardless of consequence and ultimately it had cost all three of them everything, but none of them more than the woman he'd loved. He would never risk hurting Sam that way. He cared too much about her and if friends was all they could be, then that would have to be enough. That's what he'd told himself anyway, now it was just a matter of reminding himself after having had a taste of what he'd always known would be pure heaven. Sam McCall's touch, her kiss was everything he'd ever imagined it to be and he had no idea what in the hell to do about that newly confirmed knowledge? _Fuck, could life get anymore difficult? ..._He would later learn, yes, it could.

Page 48 of 48 Created: 2011-06-02 Updated: 2011-06-25 Words: 22255 Characters: 120327


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

_You can do this. _Sam told herself as warm tears escaped her tightly closed lids.

She wasn't certain how long she'd been hiding out in one of the private water-closets of the ladies room, but she was sure she couldn't leave it's safety until she'd regained control. She'd closed her eyes to stop the tears, only for her mind's eye to torment her with the vision of Jason moments ago after finding her in an intimate embrace with another man. She couldn't expel the image of his face as it morphed from disbelief to anger, hurt, betrayal and finally a look as though the sight of her made him physically ill.

_How the hell are you gonna do this?_ Sam wiped harshly at her tears.

She wanted to go after him. Explain, but she'd headed for the restroom instead. She reminded herself he was too angry right now. Jason needed time to cool down before he _shut_ down. So, she stuck to her plan. She may not be able to fix things with Jason at the moment and she couldn't even begin to think of how to handle her father's sudden return, but she _could_ exact a little revenge on the man responsible for hurting the people she loved. Sam couldn't wait to confront Ric and wipe the smug look from his face once he realized life as he knew it was about to end.

Her anger and disgust for this man had been building stronger throughout the night with every lecherous touch and leer he'd laid on her. The anticipation of finally confronting him rejuvenated her in her mission. She took a calming breath and dried her eyes, determined to see this night with Ric through to the end. Then she was going to find Jason and do whatever it took to make things right again.

**xxxxx**

Spin had little to no experience dealing with troubles of the female persuasion, especially matters of the heart. However, he could not in good conscience sit idly by while his Goddess wept. He'd tried to reach out to her, but she'd only told him she was fine and needed a few minutes of privacy. She'd turned off her comms afterward, but her reassurance had done nothing to assuage his concern. He wished he knew what to do for her? Coop was now headed back to his seat with Maxie, having told Spin the best thing he could do for Sam was to do as she had asked.

Cody, of course, had overheard this exchange and pieces of when Coop had asked Sam to cover him due to one of Alcazar's men being on scene, but couldn't make sense of what had gone down. He wanted to know what the hell was going on? Why his baby girl was crying? Explanations, however, would have to wait as his task at hand required the utmost focus if they were to pull this off. And they had to pull this off. Something too precious to lose weighed in the balance if they failed.

Cody called for the all clear over comms and Spin forced his concern to the background as he double-checked his feed to ensure Cody's path was clear, "Good to go, phoenix."

"Copy that," Cody confirmed, then cautiously peered from behind the door before opening it fully and moving along the now empty access corridor that led to the vault.

It took two and a half minutes for guard number 1 to log out and two and a half minutes for guard number 2 to log in to the restricted area he now inhabited all by his lonesome. This left him with five minutes to get in, get out and do what he needed to do. He hadn't been lying when he'd informed Mr. Jacks about his hotel's need for tightened security. Of course, Cody hadn't pointed out the hole in this particular area of the building just yet as it would come in very handy before he was done. As a master thief, he had to shake his head at the blatant oversight. The hotel spared no expense when installing the most secured vault on the market. Even went so far as to secure the vault corridor with twenty four hour guard service, yet gave very little regard to the quality of locks on offices adjoining those offices with doors opening up along this guarded hall.

Cody had picked the lock two doors over and made his way to the other side of his intended point of entry with incredible ease. He'd simply waited for Spin's go ahead before opening it and walking down the hall to the vault. He made it to the panel in good time, then carefully pried the cover of the keypad. Cody quickly rerouted the power from the device before clutching a long pair of anti-static tweezers to extract the tiny chip from it's lodging. He replaced it with a customized version, courtesy of the Jackal, then pulled the clips effectively restoring power.

The keypad's timeout would be noted in the digital log and there was no getting around this, or altering it. All they could do was minimize the chance of it being discovered by doing it last minute before passwords changed. The digital memory would be wiped clean and that information would then be buried within the history of the printed hard copy no one ever really scrutinized the way they should. It was another weak link in the hotel's security. Cody knew from experience, you can put all the safeguards in the world in place, but your security is only as good as it's people. Jasper Jacks' "people" just weren't that good. Some were merely inexperienced, but the worst offenders were downright lazy.

He popped the cover back on, slipped his tools back into his tux pocket, then swiftly made his exit behind the same office door he'd just used four and a half minutes before. He smiled to himself at another job well done while making his way back to the party before anyone had the chance to miss him.

His eyes narrowed at seeing Ric's dark scowl partially covered by a cloth held to his mouth. He'd seen the way this man had looked at his daughter and wondered if he was the reason she had gone off in tears? He'd asked his team again for details without success. Coop wasn't talking and Cody could only assume he wasn't in the position to do so. Spinelli had told him he wasn't sure what happened. Cody wasn't buying it. He planned to corner them both later for solid answers. For now, Cody lingered in the background without attracting Lansing's attention. He would keep an eye on him for the rest of the night. He didn't trust the man anywhere near his Samantha Marie.

**xxxxx**

Ric had stormed away from the elevators to the bar. He needed another drink. A stiff one, or two, but more than that he needed some ice before his lip swelled any more and made an even bigger spectacle. The bartender had given him a clean towel full of ice and asked if he needed him to call security? Ric had weighed his options, deciding to deal with it discreetly once the ball was over. The mayor wouldn't be too appreciative of this kind of negative publicity. The press was still there and it wouldn't speak too highly of their police force that the DA had been assaulted by a mob enforcer while more than a hundred of New York's finest stood only a few feet away...none the wiser.

He repositioned the chilled cotton against his throbbing lip and winced at the fresh pain it brought. It had stopped bleeding, but it wasn't quite numb yet. He was sure to have one hell of a bruise. The entire left side of his face ached from his cheekbone down through his jaw. _Damn Morgan_, he silently cursed, but then smiled slightly as the thought of watching him go down for assault warmed his cold cold heart. It wasn't murder, collusion, or RICO violations. Not yet, anyway, but it was a start. It was just the start of convictions he intended to land on Jason Morgan during his campaign to bring Corinthos-Morgan organization tumbling down.

He finished off his drink and ordered another double on ice as his eyes stayed peeled on the hall leading to the restrooms. Sam had escaped in there more than fifteen minutes ago. The ceremony would begin soon and the mayor would expect them back at their table. Thank God he wasn't a speaker or presenter tonight, but the mayor was and had made it perfectly clear that he expected Ric to be on the sidelines. -A picture of perfect solidarity within the league of justice for all the papers to print. His jaw tightened as the minutes ticked away. If she didn't come out soon, he'd march in there and pull her out himself.

No way was he going to allow her to embarrass him anymore tonight. Samantha McCall had been a frigid bitch toward him all evening and he was sick of it. Especially, after the way she'd rubbed her mouth and body all over another woman's date with no regard for propriety, her reputation, or her mother's. There was no doubt in Ric's mind after witnessing that lewd display that under her cold exterior lie a hot blooded woman just waiting for the right man to release what she tried in vain to suppress. And he was just the man for the job.

Her contempt was only an act to disguise the lust burning beneath the surface. He was sure, given a little encouragement, her ice would melt and she would give in to the lust between them. He'd felt the heat between them that night in the nursery, how she'd trembled at his touch. Scared to lose control, to let go and give in to the sexual desire he felt for her. She'd felt it too, he was certain. He recalled the way she'd stood frozen in place as his erection pressed against her soft body, as if she were lost in the desire too and only waiting, yearning, for him to give her that little push she needed before their fire would ignite and consume them in it's ecstasy.

A little encouragement. That was all she needed from him and Ric suddenly felt himself harden at the thought of having her all to himself tonight. Sam had arranged, without his permission, for the girls to spend the night at Sonny's. Ric had been infuriated when he found out, but let it go when he realized the opportunity this left open for him and Sam to spend a little time alone together.

He'd given his new plan a lot of thought during his trip to the nation's capital. This fantasy was wrong on so many levels, but his desire would not be quenched until he'd tasted of her. He'd tried to fulfill this insatiable need by picturing her as he pounded into the woman he loved, but it had failed, offering temporary relief at best. _Once_, he told himself. Just one night with Sam. She wouldn't even have to remember. He would know. He would remember for the both of them. One night to have his fill of her and this ache inside of him, now consuming nearly every waking moment, would be satisfied.

He would be done with her then and could finally focus once again on the people and things that really mattered like his career, his vendetta, Elizabeth, their baby, Cameron -the son they were supposed to have raised together before Lucky returned from the dead and got in the way, and his daughter with Alexis. These were the things that mattered most, not this obsession over his hot bitchy step-daughter that could ruin everything he'd worked to accomplish. No, he had to satisfy his urges and move on before his secret addiction, his lust for Samantha, was found out.

It had been surprisingly easy to find just what he needed in DC. He knew people who knew people. He hadn't been sure if he would use it until this very moment, but he'd brought it along with him tonight just in case. Actually, that was a lie he'd told himself. He knew the moment he purchased it that he would find an opportunity to use it, to have what his body craved. This was it. Tonight was the night he'd waited for, the night he made her his.

He ordered another double on ice for Sam and laid the now soaked cloth on the bar as he pulled her _encouragement_ from one of his pockets. Ric cast a deceptive grin around the room and Cody shifted adeptly within the crowd so Ric wouldn't notice him watching. Ric took the drink he'd ordered for Samantha and lowered it just below the bar as he looked about with casual disregard. Cody watched as Ric then used his other hand to stir in some type of white powder until it had dissolved in the dark liquid.

Cody felt his temper flare and his body tense. This man was going to drug someone and something in him instinctively told him that _someone_ was his daughter. It took everything in him not to stalk over to him and finish whatever the hell someone had already started on his face. He remained in position, however. Cody was never one to back down from a fight, but physical intimidation was not his strong suit. Cody fought using his cunning intellect to outmaneuver and this moment would be no different. He couldn't very well blow his cover by assaulting the DA at the policeman's ball. He did, however, make a mental IOU for a private beat down on one Ric Lansing in the very near future. No one hurt his girl and got away with it. No one.

Cody noticed Samanth.._Sam_ approaching Ric at the bar with a carefully crafted blank expression on her face. Her guard was up and again Cody couldn't help wonder if it was due to Ric Lansing or maybe even himself? After all, he knew he'd thrown Sam a pretty hard fastball by revealing himself to her tonight. He saw the flicker of recognition in her eye as she met his for a brief second before concentrating on the man in front of her.

"About time you showed up," Ric sneered as he placed her drink on the bar next to his own.

Cody knew it was now or never. He used Ric's distraction with Sam and moved in using his forearm as a cover while his other hand switched position of the drinks. Sam caught her father's slight of hand, but made no mention of it. _What the hell was Cody up to_, she wondered? She knew better than to ask.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and told Ric, "Let's get this over with."

Cody faded back into the background as Ric turned back and unknowingly grabbed his own double on ice and handed it to Sam. Sam accepted hesitantly.

Ric smiled a smile that made Sam's stomach coil, "Thought we could both use a drink."

Sam nodded and watched as Ric grabbed the other glass and took a good long swig. She looked over his shoulder, uncertain if she should drink, but relaxed when Cody made eye contact through the throngs of decorated officers, local politicians, and their guests and gave her a reassuring nod.

Sam's eyes narrowed. Ric was up to something and her father was on to him. Sam turned her gaze back to Ric with a calculated smile in place as she took a sip.

Ric smiled a secretive knowing smile that set her nerves on edge, then held out his free hand as if to show her the way back to their table where everyone else was seated.

It wouldn't be until just before they were leaving an hour later that Sam would find a moment to have a few private words with Cody, or Cal as everyone in town currently knew him, and Cody would finally have the chance to warn his daughter Ric had tried to drug her.

**xxxxx**

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there? He'd lost all track of space and time the minute he spotted her lips, hands and body pressed against another man. The sting of betrayal nipped incessantly at the piercing wound of his heart. How could Sam do this to him, especially after Elizabeth? His mind rejected the very idea. She wouldn't hurt him this way after what they'd shared. He knew Sam better than this. Didn't he? He laughed. Without humor. He'd thought he'd known Elizabeth better too. He'd certainly known her _longer_.

He didn't want to believe it, but his eyes... His eyes told him that kiss couldn't possibly have been a first. They were far too familiar with one another for that to have been anything innocent...or introductory. His mind still fought the argument his eyes made. He recalled his first kiss with Sam and how incendiary it had been. So, it was reasonable to argue it very well could have been her first and only time kissing Cooper Barrett. He very well could be just a friend like she'd said, but somehow this didn't give him any more comfort. The thought of Sam pouring as much passion, heart and soul into a first kiss with another man as she had with him... The idea left him cold and embittered. More than embittered. He'd been enraged and in need of something to beat, or shoot. _Both_.

He'd raced down the stairs, trying to outrace the beating of his heart as it tore and bled into his chest. And as he made it to the bottom, completely out of breath, a funny thought entered his head. The kind of funny Jason figured only God could really appreciate. He'd just run down fifteen flights of stairs to escape the very vision, now in the flesh, that had allowed Elizabeth, who'd _climbed_ fifteen flights of stairs, to trap him. _The bitch was dedicated to her cause_, he'd give her that much. He huffed in self-recrimination, regretting such unwavering loyalty and now loathing the quality he once considered his most redeeming. What a sucker that devotion had proven him to be. He struggled to catch his breath as he itched to take someone else's. The reminder of Elizabeth's deceptions combined with what he'd just witnessed left him full of murderous intent.

He'd stood outside the main entrance of the hotel awaiting the valet to bring his vehicle around. Typical assimilation of detailed movement from people and things in his surroundings were lost to him as he stood in stone cold silence. Wishing, for the briefest of seconds, that he _could_ turn to stone like so many accused so he wouldn't have to feel the ugly emotions filling his head and heart.

It was the ringing of his cell that broke his trance. He gripped it tight and contemplated slinging it on the ground and stomping it to pieces just for the hell of it before sighing resignedly to answer. Stan had called. It was business and business was the distraction he needed. Seems Logan Hayes had been spotted by one of Sonny's informants at the bar, talking to some guy. They hadn't been close enough to overhear what was said, but Stan had sent the informant a photo of Cooper and they were able to confirm it hadn't been Barrett with Alcazar's enforcer. That didn't mean Cooper was innocent, not by a long shot, or that Hayes showing up tonight had been coincidence. Cooper Barrett was better trained than to make a sloppy move like being associated with Logan in public, but Jason knew Cooper was up to something and he was more determined than ever to find out exactly what!

With his razor sharp focus in place once again, fueled by a revitalized rage toward Sam's new best buddy, he'd recognized the man immediately as his SUV passed him by. Logan Hayes was camped out across the street from the Metro Court. Jason circled around and parked a few spaces back, giving him a clear view of Logan's vehicle as well as a similar view the man had on the front entrance.

Jason called Stan and had him run the plates, make and model for a name and address of who and where the vehicle was registered. Stan had e-mailed the information to him minutes later. Jason didn't recognize the name, but Stan's thorough background check informed them the owner had been under Alcazar's employ before Lorenzo had left the country. He planned to tail Hayes and wait for a better chance to take him. He'd check out the address later to question the owner. He doubted it's where Logan was staying anyway.

He kept his eyes open, but his mind seemed singularly focused on one thing. Sam. What the hell had he seen? What the hell was going on? Was there more than met the eye and, if so, what exactly was that something more? Was there a simple explanation his anger just wasn't letting him see, or was it his love for Sam that just wouldn't let him see the truth before his eyes? These thoughts riddled his brain as he sat in wait, for what he wasn't sure? This was someone else's cat and mouse game and Jason was just a spectator...for now.

Jason's fist clenched as he watched the valet hand Barrett his keys. Cooper assisted Maxie Jones, whom Jason assumed had been his date, into the passenger side before getting behind the wheel. He noticed Logan's tail lights light up and Jason started his own vehicle as well. This must have been who Logan was waiting for. He watched as Cooper pulled out of the hotel's front drive and made a left away from town. Hayes pulled out seconds later on his tail and Jason followed.

He cursed, however, as he missed the light and Barrett and Hayes continued ahead without him. Jason was stuck waiting for green in front of the hotel. His gaze wandered back to the entrance as he sat there, debating whether to just run it, or not. Not worth it. The ball had ended and the streets were now flooded with boozed up cops who'd love nothing better than a chance to give him a hard time...and a ticket.

He called Stan back, who'd informed him there was no detectable GPS or security system on board Logan's vehicle to track him by. So, they'd have to plant one themselves. Jason would have to maintain a visual until they could get close enough to tag it. He ended the call on a sigh, tossing his phone to the empty seat to his right as he did so, and looked back over to the entrance of the hotel. Out of habit, he guessed. After all, he'd been staring at it now for about the last hour and a half if the clock on his phone could be trusted. Jason was doubtful. He wasn't in a very trusting mood at the moment.

His breath hitched and his jaw tightened all at the same time when he saw her. Confusion, anger and hurt from before must have prevented him from noticing how beautiful she looked tonight, but seeing the way the black gown clung and revealed her body in all the right places made his heart clench with want..and pain. She'd told him she was his. Asked him, begged him, to make her his..to make her his family. This all had to be some kind of misunderstanding. It had to be. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't.

Jason glanced at the light, still red, then back to Sam. A limo had pulled up and something felt off as he watched her. She was smiling, a bright beautiful smile, and leaning into..._Ric_? The bastard had his arm around her and she him. They were laughing together. Was she _drunk_? She had to be, because there was no other way she'd be so carefree and friendly around that man otherwise. Jason hadn't stuck around long enough to discern her level of sobriety. What if Cooper had taken advantage of her? What if Ric now intended to do the same? Concern turned to fury at the thought, but he pushed it down. He had to think soundly so he could act quickly to keep her safe.

The light turned green. He hesitated, unsure of his next move? His foot remained on the brake. He stared ahead to Cooper and Logan now a couple lights ahead. He couldn't afford to lose Logan. He and Sonny needed answers from that man before he slipped back out of the country and it wasn't just about business. He'd have no problem letting it go in favor of Sam if it were, but _this_ was also about Sam. Hayes worked for Alcazar and was tied to Cooper Barrett who was tied to Sam. Sam could be in danger, a target. Correct prioritization of these potential threats was vital to her safety. Whatever Logan and Cooper were up to, it clearly wasn't as immediate as whatever Ric might try, but was most likely far more deadly. He was debating how to be in both places at once when he remembered Damien Spinelli. Spinelli was supposed to be her back up tonight. He'd call him and make sure he kept an eye on her and Ric, chase down Logan, then check on Sam himself.

Reluctantly, Jason pressed the gas and headed toward Cooper and Hayes. As he lost sight of Ric easing Sam into the limo, Jason picked up his phone and made the call.

"Greetings Stone Cold," came an all too cheerful voice.

"Sam and Ric just left Metro Court. Make sure Sam gets home safely and keep an eye on Ric. Sam seemed a little...over-served. I don't want him alone with her right now," Jason clipped out orders.

"No worries. I too was concerned that perchance a mix up was made, or not made as the case may be, but Goddess assured me moments ago she is fine," Spinelli rambled, pleased that as upset as Jason had been he was still looking after Fair Samantha.

Stone cold criminal that he was, his Goddess loved the man heart and soul as anyone with eyes must see and Spinelli only wanted his friend's happiness. Her broken sobs earlier had pained him greatly.

"Mix up. What mix up," what the hell was this twerp talking about? His ramblings confused the hell out of him, probably because he had trouble tuning in long enough for him to get to the point.

"Nothing. Nothing to worry over. Goddess is in total control of each and every one of her extremely capable faculties. I assure you," Spinelli backtracked.

Sam had sworn him to secrecy. Jason had been called away on business that afternoon and he'd wanted her to wait, but after what Sam had learned after Jason left she didn't want to wait. She couldn't, but she didn't want Jason distracted when he should be focused on work. She refused to endanger him that way.

"Not good enough. You stay by her side until I get there, or do I need to remind you what happens to _**you**_ if anything should happen to _**her**_? _**Anything**_," Jason threatened!

"Message received. No need for violent fulmination," especially since I'm already on it thanks to orders from Fair Samantha's very own paternal one, he silently added.

"I'm tracking their movement as we confabulate. Looks as though destination is the lake house," Spinelli informed.

"Get there. Stay there. And _**see**_ to it she's fine and _**stays**_ that way until you here from me! And _**call**_ me at the first sign of trouble," Jason barked and ended the call in the middle of Spinelli's long-winded agreement to comply.

His hunch about where Cooper had been going was right. He caught up to them as they turned into the police commissioner's neighborhood. Cooper was dropping off his date. He hung back and parked along the street a few houses down once again watching Logan watch Cooper.

Cooper pulled his rented Tahoe into the drive and parked. The ride to her home had been fairly quiet as music played softly in the background. They'd both admitted to having a wonderful time together, but Cooper had been unable to put his heart back into his date every since Sam had walked away from him over an hour ago. He tried to quiet those thoughts. He owed Maxie his full attention. He liked her and she was his date and if he wanted another date with her, he better keep his head on straight. Coop walked around to open Maxie's door for her and help her step down from his vehicle.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart speed up a beat or three again as it had every time she'd smiled at him tonight. That must mean something, right? Mean that maybe this was where he should place his focus and not on another woman who was in love with another man, "Have I told you how honored I was to have you on my arm tonight?"

Maxie's eyes twinkled and pleasure hinted at the corners of her mouth, "Hoping to secure another chance with heavy flattery in the final stretch?"

Half of his mouth turned upward, "Will it help?"

Maxie shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

Coop chuckled, "My thoughts exactly."

They paused on the front stoop, facing one another, in the faint gleam of the post light at the top of the drive, "I guess this is where I say goodnight."

Maxie smiled and spoke softly, "It was a good night. I had a good time."

Coop smiled back as a nervous fluttering filled his gut, "Me too. We should do this again sometime."

"Hm," Maxie teased, "Another date? I'll have to run it by my Fairy Godmother."

"Well," Coop played along as he glanced at his wrist watch, "To my credit, I did manage to get you home before the stroke of midnight."

Maxie's face twisted playfully in mock incredulity, "And you think that works in your favor?"

Coop felt his body take a step closer to hers. He could feel her tremble under the weight of his heavy gaze and it excited him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, "Being a gentleman is always a plus."

"Not always," Maxie whispered huskily and she wondered to herself as she had many times before why she could never resist playing with fire?

"Good to know," Coop murmured, trying his best to maintain his cool.

Maxie Jones had a way of raising the heat inside him and he was seconds from giving in to that fire, but just as he was about to take her lips with his own a torchiere on the front steps flipped on, bathing them in bright light.

Maxie scoffed and rolled her eyes at her father's antics. She could faintly hear her sister scolding him on the other side of the door and shooing him away. She had to shake her head.

Coop chuckled at her frustration. Served her right for her antics earlier in the night, "Think I'll catch a bullet if I were to kiss you right now?"

Maxie raised a challenging brow, "The better question is whether it's _**worth**_ a bullet to kiss me right now?"

And with that, Coop smiled, and lowered his lips slowly...to her cheek in a gentle caress. Maxie's brows furrowed as her eyes fluttered open. She hadn't expected that move at all, but it had left her with an odd mixture of disappointment and relief. In all honestly, she wasn't sure she felt ready to get hot and heavy again yet and with the charge of emotion he'd kindled inside her a kiss on the lips from him would have ended in nothing short of hot and heavy. His gesture was gentlemanly and sweet. She smiled as he pulled away.

"Worth the bullet _**and**_ the wait," he told her as he took a step back.

Maxie's heart fluttered.

Coop smiled handsomely and she was speechless, "Goodnight, Maxie. I'll call you."

And with that, he turned to leave. He'd wanted to kiss her on the lips desperately, but it just didn't feel right after what had happened earlier. He didn't want to kiss Maxie for the first time on the same day he'd first kissed Sam. He feared the comparisons his brain might make despite his protestations. He wanted the first time he kissed Maxie to have a special date all it's own. And there _would_ be a first time, of this he was sure. There was just something about her he couldn't resist. Didn't want to resist and anything he'd felt for Sam after their kiss was best forgotten.

Maxie swallowed and nodded, "Goodnight, Coop," she told him as he descended the steps and walked back to his truck while Maxie watched him go.

She sighed deep and worked the key in the lock wondering, as she opened the door and stepped inside, if she should give her father a piece of her mind now or in the morning? In the morning, she decided. She was still on a high from tonight and hoped to ride it out until dawn at the very least.

Logan sat across the street in the middle of posh upper middle class suburbia. He'd spotted his old friend trying to duck him just as he was leaving the ballroom, but hadn't let on. He'd been surprised to see him. Lorenzo had kept him too busy to track him down again. His orders upon leaving Venezuela that morning had been to ensure McCall stayed on task by whatever means necessary until the object had been acquired, but seeing Barrett practically gift-wrapped and delivered had been too much temptation. So he waited and he watched, then he followed the traitor and watched some more.

He watched Coop smiling and laughing with a beautiful blond and anger and jealousy boiled within. Cooper Barrett should _not_ be enjoying life! Not after he'd taken all his joy from _him_. Stolen the woman he loved and driven her to her death, _literally!_ When the light flashed on, he was able to get a clearer view of the woman and it took his breath away. He wondered if Coop was even aware of it, then smiled hatefully wondering what the girl might think to know she was merely a stand in for his dead fiancee? His body recoiled at the very word. Julie had been _his_ woman, _his_ love and as much as her death pained him, the knowledge that she would at least never be _Cooper's_ gave him comfort. Logan waited until Coop had driven a safe distance before following, never noticing a dark SUV falling in line behind him a few hundred yards back.

Jason had spent a good hour and twenty minutes trailing behind Logan. He'd followed them first to drop Maxie off at her home, then back to Harbor View Towers where Cooper had turned in for the night. Logan idled in front of the parking garage entrance for only a few minutes before driving away. Jason had tailed him to a house on the outskirts of town, most likely one of Alcazar's safe houses. The neighborhood was older featuring mostly two story homes on large wooded lots. Jason watched as Logan turned down a long winding drive until the red tail lights peaking through the trees cut off. Logan exited the vehicle, then made his way inside with a key. Jason saw a light come on in an upstairs window and figured he must be retiring for the night.

Jason wasn't prepared to grab him yet. He couldn't be sure what kind of security Alcazar might have in place? Instead, he called Sal and Vincenzo, two of his best men. Stan equipped them with the tracking device and Jason waited for them to show. Sal was one of the organization's best wheel-men. He'd been trained in evasive as well as offensive driving techniques and could probably tail a perp better than the secret service. Vinnie was the muscle and, aside from Jason, one of very few men he trusted to hold his own in hand to hand against an experienced special ops soldier like Logan or Cooper. Vinnie had been a Navy SEAL for ten years before coming home. He'd joined the military at his mother's urging to protect him from the business and provide a good example to his little brother, but ended up seeking Sonny's employ after all when he came home to find his kid brother had secretly joined the organization and refused to walk away, even though Sonny had been willing to let him go. Vinnie had been a loyal employee for five years and his only request had been that he always stay close to protect his brother, Paulie. He was an honorable man and Jason respected and related to his choice to put family ahead of his own personal wants.

Jason left Vinnie and Sal with orders to stake the place out and plant the tracking device undetected, then tail Logan and report any suspicious movement immediately. If it looked like he was getting ready to skip town or they got a clear shot at capture, then they should go for it and call him with details once he'd been detained. Comfortable with his decision, he left the men to their duties. He needed to get to Sam. It took around forty-five minutes to get from downtown to the lake house. Jason looked at the clock. Sam and Ric should have arrived about twenty five minutes ago. Fortunately, he was only about five minutes away. He picked up his phone and dialed Spin for report, failing to notice the dark gray sedan in his rear-view as he did.

**xxxxx**

Sam was livid. Disgusted and livid, but she didn't let it show. The sicko had tried to drug her and if not for her father's watchful eye and quick action she would have been helpless to defend herself against whatever revolting fantasies Ric intended to play out on her tonight. With her dad's help, though, she'd managed to turn the tables on him. Her plan was working even better than she'd hoped. Cody had told her about seeing Ric dose her drink with a white powder that Sam figured was most likely Rohypnol, a powerful hypnotic prescribed to chronic insomniacs and also abused by date rapists.

Thanks to her love of medical mystery shows, Sam knew just enough about the drug to fake it's symptoms. She wanted Ric to believe his plan had worked, to let him believe he held the upper hand until she slapped him with it. The drug was known to induce anterograde amnesia in sufficient doses, leaving individuals unable to remember certain events they experienced while under the influence. When used to aid in the commission of sexual assault victims were often unable to clearly recall the assault, the assailant, or the events surrounding the assault. Basically, Sam needed to mimic the effects of being profoundly intoxicated and increasingly drowsy. And she had been ever since Cody had alerted her on her way out of the ball.

She'd told Ric she wanted to change into something more comfortable as soon as they got to the house. In reality, she wanted to buy a little time for the drug's effects to take hold. She had no idea how much had been in the drink, or how long it would take to affect him since he was bigger than her. It had already been over two hours and she was surprised that he was still standing, even though he _had_ begun to slur his words and acted very giddy as they were exiting the limo. Sam finished dressing in a long sleeve pink jersey and black pajama bottoms. She couldn't stand how his hands had touched her exposed skin all night and, maybe it was silly, but being completely covered made her feel more secure. She sighed deep and grabbed the file she'd compiled of all his transgressions against the people she loved, ready to call him on every single one. What Sam failed to realize and what made the situation she was walking into so much more dangerous was that the drug wasn't only Rohypnol, but a very effective mixture of GHB, commonly referred to on the street as liquid x.

Ric sat on the living room sofa, his tux jacket tossed on the chair, his tie undone and his shirt sleeves rolled up at the elbow. The powerful drugs had taken a firm hold of him. He was in a euphoric state. He felt free for the first time in months, years, like there was no reason to hold back his feelings any longer for the woman currently undressing in the other room. The thought of her slipping out of that sexy black gown and into his waiting arms made him hard. It had taken everything in him not to pull her on his lap on the ride home and take her in the limo, but he forced himself to wait.

Ric had only given her half the dose he was given. She was a small woman and he'd only wanted to give her a little push to finally let go of her pent up lust, not risk killing her. So, he waited. At first he'd thought maybe he'd been scammed with fakes, because he hadn't noticed anything different about her behavior during the awards ceremony. On the way home, however, he could tell they were starting to work. Her walls were crumbling. She was smiling, laughing and downright flirting with him. She no longer tensed when he touched her. Soon. Soon she would walk back into the room with him and when he finally kissed her she would be helpless to resist. She wouldn't _want_ to resist. She would finally give in to the heat between them and he would finally know what it would feel like to sink himself deep inside her.

Now, if only he hadn't had so many double bourbon's tonight. Ric wasn't ever one to drink very heavily, but with his political future currently dependent on remaining in the mayor's good graces he'd been in need of a little liquid courage. He still felt really good, extremely relaxed and definitely in the mood, but he was also beginning to feel more than a little drowsy. He blinked hard and smiled with his eyes closed as he heard Samantha's soft footsteps across the naked hardwood.

Sam smiled as she stepped in front of him and sat the file on the coffee table. He was already dozing off. Perfect. She'd be lying if she said the thought of confronting him before hadn't frightened her a little. Jason had filled her in on just what this man was capable of when pushed into a corner and she hadn't wanted to end up another one of his victims, but she needed to do this. Tonight. She'd continued reading through the e-mails with Spin after Jason had been called away that afternoon and when she'd seen with her own eyes the lengths Elizabeth and Ric had gone to she could barely contain her emotions another moment let alone another day.

Besides, she could take care of herself. She was Sam McCall after all. She'd found herself out of more tight spots than a jock at an all girl's catholic school. She convinced herself this situation would be no different, though she did breathe a little easier now knowing she held the upper hand. Ric was relaxed, drowsy and very chatty. He'd be easier to take down in the off chance he decided to get physical and he might even let more damning evidence slip in this state than if he'd been sober. It was this turn of events that had given her the courage to do this on her own. She'd told Spin she'd changed her mind about confronting him tonight and was going to bed, then pulled the tiny receiver from her ear and transmitter from her body before shutting it off. This was personal and private and as much as she'd known it was necessary to include Spinelli before, for her safety and Jason's sanity, she decided she could handle Ric on her own now that he was practically incapacitated.

Ric's eyes opened and roamed Sam's body head to toe before settling on her fiery golden gaze, "I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind about a night cap and decided to call it a night."

Sam smiled, savoring the moment before dropping the bomb. She turned to the dry bar and poured herself a drink, "Now why would I want to call it a night when there's still so much fun to be had?"

Ric licked his lips and sat a little straighter, "My thoughts exactly."

Sam turned with drink in hand as she took a gulp and sat on the coffee table directly across from him. She looked at him long and hard for any traces of guilt or remorse over what he'd done. She found neither. What she did see was the same sickening lustful eye he'd laid on her a hundred times or more. She felt her stomach recoil the way her body wanted to, but she remained seated. She leaned forward in fact, refusing to back down out of fear.

She took another slow sip of the whiskey and felt it burn, her eyes never leaving his. She reached out and offered him her drink. He took it in his hand and she bit her lip to keep from screaming in repulsion as his hot fingers stroked hers. She felt tears wanting to sting her eyes. This was sick. How could someone her mother loved and trusted do this to her? Do this to his family?

Ric took a long drink from her glass. It wouldn't be much longer. He could see the battle within her and he was moments from making the move that would have her cast any remaining inhibition aside, sealing their fate and bodies as one tonight.

Sam curled her finger, beckoning him closer. Ric moved to the edge of the seat, his knees on either side of her's. If he closed his legs, her thighs would rub against his. The thought nearly sent him over the edge.

Sam leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I have a confession to make."

This was it. His dick twitched with her husky revelation. She was finally going to admit she wanted him too, "Tell me," he urged.

"I know what you're doing and I know what you want," she told him, moving back to see his face as she toyed with him.

His eyes had darkened to black pools of lust and a wicked smile played across his face.

"What am I doing? What do I want," he wanted to hear her say it, admit out loud that they were both wanting and feeling the same thing.

Her smile changed abruptly then and she pushed herself back further, but still seated across from him, "This," she exclaimed as she grabbed a file from the table he hadn't noticed until now and slapped it down in his lap.

Ric was confused and it showed on his face, but his smile hadn't disappeared completely. Not yet. He was puzzled, but still amused, "What is this?"

Sam just smiled wider, but the warmth usually found in her eyes was gone, "Take a look."

Ric sat back on the sofa and opened the folder as Sam rose from her spot on the table. The farce was over now and she wanted as much distance as she could get from him.

Ric felt his pulse race. There were pictures. Tons of pictures time and date stamped of him and Elizabeth kissing outside their motel room. _What the hell was this?_ _Blackmail?_ There were papers beneath the photos. It only took a minute, even in his clouded mind, to recognize they were printed e-mails off his private address to and from Elizabeth. _How the hell had she gotten a hold of these?_ This was all bad. His instincts for self-preservation kicked in without blinking, "Look, Sam, I don't know what you think you have here, but I assure you it isn't what you think!"

Sam scoffed and shook her head, almost amused. She couldn't believe this asshole was gonna sit here and deny being caught, "You know they say a picture is worth a thousand words, but those e-mails right there are priceless. Even if you could manage to talk your way out of the photos, those e-mails are the nail in your coffin, _**Ric**_! The video is icing on the cake. You're done. _**Do you hear me?**_ You're _**done**_ hurting this family. _**My**_ family! If you know what's good for you, you're going to walk away while you still can and never look back. I want you gone. You've been cheating on my mother for over a year. You pimped your little whore out to Jason and made him believe he _**slept**_ with her when the truth is he passed out before she could even strip him of his clothes. You let him think that baby was his when you _**both**_ knew all along there was _**no**_ way it was possible. He _**never**_ slept with her and Liz was already a month pregnant the night she climbed those stairs to seduce him. What the hell is _**wrong**_ with you?"

Ric was having a hard time hanging onto her words, but what he did hear was making him sweat. He wasn't going to sit here and be judged by the likes of a former con who lied and stole for a living and he damn sure wasn't going to allow her to speak about Elizabeth that way after the slut show she'd put on tonight by the elevators, "What the hell is wrong with me? _**Me!**_ What the hell is wrong with _**you**_? You're defending a cold blooded _**murderer**_ now?"

Ric stood to his feet, but remained in place as he shook off the dizziness that took over, "He kills people for a _**living**_, Sam! The life he _**chooses**_ to live leaves a constant threat looming over this community, this _**family**_, _**My**_ family! You know, the one _**I**_ was a part of before Alexis even gave you a second _**thought**_? Tell me, Sam, how _**long**_ did you wait for her? How many _**times**_ did you wish, growing up, she would come looking for you? Come _**find**_ you? _**Rescue**_ you from the likes of your deplorable father? She didn't though, did she? Couldn't be bothered. Not until Kristina. Not until the daughter she loved more than anything and _**certainly**_ more than the daughter she never even cared enough to _**fight**_ to keep! No, but Kristina, _**Kristina**_ was a different story. Alexis fought for her as if her _**own**_ life depended on it, because she's _**special**_. She's _**Sonny's**_," he spat the name out as if it were excrement on his tongue.

Sam shook her head, ignoring the tears welling up in her eyes as his hate and twisted truth spewed all over her, "You know it's true. _**I**_ know it's true. She puts her before everyone. Before _**you**_, _**me**_, even before _**Molly**_. It took me a while to see it, to allow myself to believe it, but Alexis will always choose Kristina over Molly just like my mother always chose _**Sonny**_ over me. It's always about what's best for Kristina, never about what's best for Molly or, God forbid, the man she married and committed to spend the rest of her _**life**_ with!"

Sam huffed, "You're jealous. Jealous that Alexis has a favorite and it isn't you. You're jealous of a little girl and...and _**Sonny**_," this all went back to his hatred and envy toward his brother, "For God's sake, she married you, Ric. Chose to spend her life with you, _**not Sonny**_, she gave you a beautiful baby girl and the chance at a beautiful life and you _**ruined**_ it! You threw it all away, because you can't stand the fact that your brother had Alexis first. Was it _**ever**_ about Alexis, or your love for her? Or was it always just about taking something away from _**him**_? Taking the mother of his child and his little girl?"

Ric sneered and shook his head with smug contempt, "You think you've got all the answers, huh, Sam? You think your mother is the only one who could possibly be the wronged party in all of this? You couldn't be more wrong. Alexis was unfaithful to me for months before Elizabeth and I were ever together. I tried, countless times to get her to open up to me. She didn't want to talk, yet she had no trouble bending my dear older brother's ear. We could have had a court appointed supervisor sit in on Kristina's scheduled visitation with her father, but Alexis wouldn't hear of it. Any excuse to spend time with that man," he scoffed in disgust.

"You're crazy. She can't stand Sonny. She barely tolerates him and throws a fit if Kristina spends one second longer with him than court ordered," Sam denied.

"Am I, Sam? Am I crazy," his eyes studied her inscrutably and Sam wondered in that moment if the effects of the drug had worn off completely, "The lady doth protest too much, methinks. You weren't here during the battle for custody of Kristina. Alexis fought tooth and nail for full physical custody of her daughter, yes, but she'd accepted the fact that the truth was outed. Everyone knew Sonny was her child's father. There was no way she could continue to lie to her daughter after that point. It wasn't easy, but she accepted that Sonny would have a place in Kristina's life. At first, I was naïve enough to believe her insistence on being the one to chaperone Kristina with her visits to her father was just Alexis' need for control taking over, her need to be reassured first hand of her daughter's safety. It didn't take long to see it for what it was really was. Alexis was bonding with Kristina and Sonny. She no longer just accepted the fact that he was her child's father. She embraced it. All the sudden, it was as if I'd been cut out entirely from the decision making process for anything having to do with Kristina. If Alexis wanted or needed advice, only Sonny's was good enough. Only Sonny's reassurances held water. She cut me out. Refused to let me in. I needed someone and Elizabeth was there. She was my friend."

Sam didn't care to hear his excuses, but she did want to know why, "If that's how you felt, if you were through with Alexis and moving on with Elizabeth why not just come clean? Why not just get a divorce before you destroyed all the good you had between you?"

Ric went to take a step and swayed unsteadily on his feet. He closed his eyes willing his head to stop spinning and the drowsiness to go away. The slur of his words didn't go unnoticed by either, "At first, it wasn't what I wanted. Elizabeth had just been someone that wassthere for me when I needed her. I wasn't ready to give up on Alexis or the family we made so I stayed, but it never got better. Alexis and I had been fighting for months with no end in sight. I finally decided to tell her I wanted a divorce the night of the blackout, but she gave me her news first. She'd just been diagnosed."

His actions made sense, in his own twisted mind she was sure, but Sam didn't feel one ounce of sympathy for him. It wasn't as if all he'd done was failed at a marriage and cheated on his wife. This man standing in front of her had plotted to destroy another man's life, the man she loved, he'd slept with his slut on the side while his wife was possibly dying of a terminal illness, and tried to drug her tonight in attempt to assault her sexually.

A shiver of revulsion and fear of what might have been rushed over her, "You're sorry little sob story isn't gonna fly here, Ric. Adultery might not land you in jail, although I'm sure family court wouldn't think too highly of you for it, but I'm pretty sure the other stuff will. Conspiring with your lover, a helpless civilian no less, to infiltrate an alleged organized crime syndicate? Violating who knows how many rules and regulations regarding proper conduct of an investigation? Not to mention breaking countless laws by blackmailing fellow government officials and police officers you suspected as being dirty rather than turning that information over immediately to proper authorities. I wonder what the mayor would have to say if he knew?" her eyes speared him with every bit of venom coursing through her veins for him, "I wonder what the _**police**_ would say if they knew you'd tried to drug me tonight so you could put your disgusting hands on me?"

Ric's eyes went wide. _How the hell did she know?_ It felt like forever that he stood there as he struggled to connect the dots. Wait. She said _tried_. That must mean he hadn't succeeded. _She'd played him._ Anger raged through him melding with sexual frustration. He swallowed back the sudden nausea that struck him as his agitation mounted. He blinked away the spots. It was getting harder to breathe and fight the sleep overtaking him. Suddenly, it all clicked. She'd somehow managed to switch their drinks. She'd drugged him!

"You bitch! You drugged me," he lunged for her and though she managed to pull back, his arm snaked out and grabbed a fist full of hair as he yanked her toward him.

Sam yelled out in pain as he snatched her hair, forcing her against him. She went to push him away, but his hands found her wrists before she could. She hadn't expected such quick reflexes. His anger must have given him a moment of clarity, but she could see him fighting the effects. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but he clenched her arms tighter and twisted them behind her back, "Get your filthy hands off me, you pig! Let me go!"

Ric was seething. This bitch had played him and was threatening to ruin him. Like hell would he let that happen. He was in control here and it was time she learned as much. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at first. Grabbing her had been a reflex of his anger before he'd had a chance to think it through. He wasn't the kind of man who resorted to manhandling women, but having her lithe body struggling against him excited him. He felt an overwhelming sexual urge to keep her close. He wanted her and as much as she fought, he knew that all that tension between them wasn't just anger. It was desire. He just needed to show her. He'd show her how good it would feel to let go and give in to their baser needs.

Sam's knee rose swiftly to his groin and Ric twisted to block it. In doing so he'd turned them both so that her back was to the sofa and lost his balance, causing them to fall onto the sofa with him on top of her. Sam's arms were now trapped under their combined weight behind her back as she continued to thrash and scream for him to get the hell off of her! He grunted, countering her movements and refusing to let her go. If she would just stop fighting for a minute, he could show her.

Sam refused to give in to defeat, but when she felt him rub his lower half against her and try to position himself between her legs she panicked. _Oh my God! How had things turned on her so quickly?_ _How had she allowed herself to get into this position?_ She felt so foolish. Jason had warned her about him, but she thought she knew better. Jason, oh God, once Ric finished with her he'd never be able to see her as anything but the trash who'd been careless enough to let her mother's husband use her.

His wet mouth was sucking on her neck and she felt his bulge against her thigh. His labored breaths were hot and reeked of alcohol and the smell sent her right back to a time and place she'd tried so hard to forget. She'd been stupid that night too and this moment brought it all right back to the forefront of her mind. She felt herself closing down as she had back then, shutting off from everything and everyone around her in that moment just to get through it. Just to survive.

"One kiss, Sam. Just give me one good kiss. I know you feel it too. Kiss me and I'll show you. Show you how good it'll be between us," Ric rasped as one hand cupped her breast and another forced her face to turn and look at him.

She wanted to shut her eyes, shut her eyes and block it all out. Forget. Forget, forget forget, but she didn't. She forced herself to stay in the moment. She reminded herself she wasn't that scared young girl anymore. She was a survivor, a fighter. She may not be strong enough to stop him, but she wasn't going to stop fighting. Never again. Isn't that what she'd told herself? Never again.

"_**You're sick!**_ I don't want you! I _**never**_ wanted you! Get oooo," and then his tongue was in her mouth.

Her body stiffened and her fight or flight instinct kick in as she gagged. She did the only thing she could to fight him off, considering her arms were still trapped beneath her. She bit down hard on his busted lip, causing Ric to jerk back as he cursed her and grabbed at his freshly bleeding wound. She used the distraction as he lifted up slightly to pull her arms out from under her and gouge at his eyes with her thumbs. He jerked back even further to escape the pain she inflicted as he hollered out angry obscenities.

She tried to pull her legs free, but he remained straddling them. His hands gripped at her thighs as she attempted to knee his groin again. He looked at her with rage like she'd only seen a few times before and always just before she was about to be beaten. She had to get away. She pushed, kicked, clawed and screamed to no avail. Sam saw Ric's hand draw back and she drew her hands over her head defensively and closed her eyes in preparation for the first blow, but it never came. She felt the weight of him lift off and opened her eyes to see Jason slamming Ric to the floor.

_Jason!_ He was here. Relief filled her. He was here and she was safe. She barely had a second to feel that relief, however, before she realized Jason was about to kill him. She pulled herself from the sofa as Jason's fists made relentless contact with her attacker's face. Ric, drugged up or not, was no match for his unleashed ferocity. He gripped Ric's shirt collar in one fist as the other pummeled him into oblivion.

Jason had called Spin on the way to the lake house, who'd assured him he'd just spoken to Sam. Spinelli said Sam told him she was safely tucked away in her bedroom and about to turn in for the night. Not wanting to risk running into Ric at the door, Jason had parked at the end of the drive and crept around to the French doors opening onto the back deck from Sam's room. He'd tapped at the glass, but figured maybe she was already asleep when she didn't answer. Maybe ignoring him? It was dark in her room, so he didn't realize Sam wasn't in bed until he'd picked the lock and stepped inside. A chill went through him at seeing her bed empty and that bad feeling he'd had all night returned full force when he heard her scream and yell for Ric to get off of her.

He was horrified and blinded by rage when he ran in to the living room to find Ric on top of Sam, forcing himself on her and raising back to strike her. Sam was fighting, slapping, kicking and screaming but it just wasn't enough. He was bigger. He was stronger and now Jason was going to give him a taste of what that powerlessness felt like. He was going to beat him to death. His fists connected with Ric's face until he felt the crunch of a broken nose and cracked jaw. Ric's face was a bloody mess by the time he started on his body. Blow after blow landing to his ribs and gut before the tiny hands pulling at his arm registered and the soft hum of her voice broke through the buzzing in his ears.

"Jason! _**Jason!**_ _**Stop!**_ You're gonna kill him!" Sam begged.

She wasn't sure right then if she really cared about Ric's life, but she cared for Jason's. She wouldn't risk losing him to a murder conviction.

Jason threw two more punches as his body slumped in exhaustion. He felt Sam throw her arms around his neck and cling to him. He was out of breath and couldn't form words to even ask if she was alright. He lifted his heavy arms to wrap around her and hold her close as he forced himself to stand. Ric now lay unconscious at their feet, but he was still breathing.

"Sam," was the first and only word he could say as he pulled her to him tighter and buried his face in her vanilla scented locks and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry," she was sorry for acting so reckless and breaking her promise not to do this on her own. She was sorry for hurting him the way she had when she'd kissed Cooper at the ball. God, she was so sorry and she just wanted everything to be okay. For them to be okay, because she didn't think she could take it right now if he pulled away. She held him tighter as she cried into his chest, fearing he would close himself off to her as soon as it sunk in that she was out of immediate danger.

"Are you okay?" he hadn't told her _it_ was okay, she noted, but his eyes weren't filled with hurt or disgust for her now as they were when she'd last seen him. They were filled with nothing but concern and, she hoped, love and it made her heart ache for him, because, God, she loved him.

Sam nodded silently as the emotional tole of what almost happened began to hit her and tears streamed down her face. He padded them away with a gentle stroke of his thumb as he held her gaze. He'd been so angry and so hurt when he saw her in Coop's arms, but at this moment all he could feel was relief. He was relieved he'd arrived in time and grateful she was safe and in his arms. He pulled her back against his chest and pressed a kiss to her temple and just let himself love her.

"You're alright. You're safe now. You're safe," he said out loud, but wasn't sure if it was meant to reassure her or him?

They stood there holding one another until they both felt reassured enough to pull away to look at each other as they talked, neither making any move to break from the embrace completely.

"Thank God you showed up when you did. How did you know," she asked?

"I didn't," he breathed deep to calm himself, "I just had this...bad feeling all night like you were in trouble. It's why I showed up at the ball. I needed to make sure you were okay."

She felt him tense when he mentioned the ball, "Jason what you saw..."

His body tensed even more and his arms started to drop from around her and she knew she only had moments to get what she needed out before he shut down. She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled so he would look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Look at me," she pleaded as his face turned to hers, but his eyes still looked away, "Please, Jason. Look at me," she begged softly and Jason's heart clenched at the sorrowful vulnerability.

He looked into her eyes and she swallowed back her tears, "The kiss was a cover. It all happened so fast. One minute I was chasing..." she paused and edited, not really sure how to explain about her father, "...the next thing I knew Coop said we were in danger and it was the only maneuver we had time to make to avoid being spotted. It was the first time anything like that has ever happened and, I swear to you, there is nothing _**nothing**_ between Cooper and myself other than friendship. And there never will be. I'm with _**you**_, Jason. I want you. Only _**you**_," she stressed as her thumbs caressed his cheeks and her eyes penetrated his resistance.

Jason looked deep into her troubled mocha gaze and he wasn't sure if he believed it, _wanted_ to believe it, or _needed_ to believe it? He felt gun shy after having his friend, Elizabeth, betray him. He'd always known trust was a leap of faith, ultimately. Sure you can minimize the risk by not giving it out too freely until someone had proven themselves, but hadn't Sam already done that in the way she'd stuck by him and believed in him over the years? If he was willing to die for this woman, kill to protect her, shouldn't he be willing to risk his heart for her too? He decided to take the leap. He decided to take her at her word, but to hear she was in danger worried him. Did she know what Barrett was up to with Alcazar? Was she keeping secrets that could risk her safety? He needed to know.

Jason nodded slowly that he believed what she'd told him. He felt the tension release from her instantly as she relaxed against him, "I trust you, Sam, but I need to know..I need to know what happened here tonight and I need to know about Cooper. Are you still in danger?"

Sam held his tender gaze. Such intensity. And warmth. She smiled up at him softly and shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

He nodded thoughtfully, not entirely convinced, but seemingly satisfied for the moment since she was safe in his arms.

Ric was still bleeding on the hardwood. His breaths were now ragged wheezes. Sam looked down from the security of Jason's embrace, "We need to get him to a hospital."

Jason looked down and felt his anger renew, "Or I should just finish what I started."

He felt Sam tremble against him and bury her face back into his chest as she hugged tight against him again, "No, Jason. Please. He isn't worth it. He isn't worth the risk of you getting caught for his death. Please."

Jason's anger was promptly replaced by a tender throbbing in his heart for her, "Okay. Okay, Sam. Don't worry. I'll have my men take care of it."

Sam pulled back to look at him once more, "How?"

"Do you have the number for the limo service you used tonight," Jason asked?

Sam nodded, "The driver gave me his card. I left it in my room when I changed. Why?"

"We need a cover. I don't want anyone to know what happened here. You've been through enough without being interrogated by the Fife's down at the PCPD," he told her as his hand rubbed her back soothingly.

Sam looked at him strangely.

Jason shrugged, "Michael. Nick-at-Night."

Sam smiled. He'd do anything for that boy. Any child, she imagined. He was so good with kids and that reminded her of what she hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. Elizabeth's baby wasn't his. There was no way, in fact, that it could be and she wanted to tell him more than anything, but she'd waited to do it in person. It would have to wait a little longer, though, they needed to focus on Ric, "Jason, there's something I need to tell you about tonight. I want to tell you everything, about tonight and Cooper, just like you asked, but I think we should get Ric to a hospital first."

Jason nodded and sighed as he reluctantly let her go for the first time since he'd arrived. He asked Sam to retrieve the phone number from her bedroom as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He knew he owed Sonny a call, but it was the middle of the night and he decided it could keep until morning. He needed to be there for Sam tonight. Instead, he called two of his guys who worked on the clean up crew. Ten minutes later, Gianni and Enzo were handling everything with their normal proficiency. The blood and all signs of a struggle had been wiped clean.

Enzo had called the limo service from the home phone impersonating Ric and requesting the same driver return to pick him up to take him back to his suite at the Metro Court. When the driver showed up, Gianni made it clear he had two choices. He could accept a nice little bonus for his services, or they could take him diving in the harbor sans underwater breathing apparatus. Minutes after stopping for gas, the driver found himself knocked out in the back of his limo with two grand in his pocket and Enzo behind the wheel with Gianni, Ric and the driver as passengers. Enzo pulled up to the curb at GH emergency entrance and Gianni pulled his face mask over his head before opening the door and tossing Ric onto the concrete of the well-lit portico. The tires squealed as they took off, ignoring shouts from someone in scrubs ordering them to stop.

They were lucky. The effects of the drugs combined with the trauma from the beating would probably leave Ric unable to recall how he'd ended up in that situation in the first place. Sam would of course be questioned, but all she would know is Ric had called the limo service to return to his suite at the Metro Court before she went to bed. The timing would match up with the limo driver's story when he called in to report being knocked out after stopping for gas with Ric on his way back into town.

And while Gianni and Enzo took care of Ric, Jason was busy looking after Sam. She was doing her best to act fine, like what had happened hadn't shaken her, but he knew better. There was no way in hell he was letting her stay there for the night after what happened. He convinced her to pack a change of clothes and told her he was taking her back to her boat for the night. It was her home. She felt safe there and he knew she needed that and him right now, whether she would admit it or not. He hadn't pressed her for any more details. He knew she would tell him and at the moment all he cared about was getting her some place she felt safe.

Logan remained parked in the driveway across the street from the lake house where his pursuer from earlier had parked his SUV. He'd waited, quietly hidden within the shadows of the trees to see what would happen next. Logan didn't recognize him, but when he'd had his people run the plates it made sense that Sonny's enforcer would have wanted to keep a close eye on him. It was only fair to return the favor, he guessed. It amused him to think the great Jason Morgan had actually believed he hadn't been made, though he did have to give the man credit.

It wasn't until they'd pulled away from Harbor View Towers that Logan actually spotted him and even though he knew Mr. Morgan resided at that address he had a feeling the hitman had been following him a lot longer. He'd headed for a safe house on the outskirts of town and used the hide-a-key to unlock the door. He proceeded to go upstairs and pretend to go to sleep before slipping out the back and through the trees to a hidden access road where another getaway car was always kept ready and waiting. He managed to turn the hunter into the hunted with relative ease.

He kept watch on the house for a while as a second black SUV pulled into the drive. This time, they didn't park at the end, but drove all the way up to the door. He couldn't get a good look through all the trees, but he'd seen two men in the front seat as they turned into the drive. One of them then walked down the drive to pull Morgan's SUV to the door as well. A few minutes later a limo pulled in. It seemed odd to see so much activity at this time of night and he wondered what Morgan was up to?

Approximately five more minutes went by before the limo left. The windows were blacked out and he wasn't sure if Morgan was in the limo, or not? He was torn whether to follow it, but decided to wait. Some time later Morgan's SUV pulled out of the driveway and turned left onto the road. He couldn't see the driver clearly, but he could make out what appeared to be a woman's figure in the passenger seat. Logan had a feeling the woman would be with Morgan, so he followed them. He was long gone by the time the limo returned for a fourth time that night so Gianni could retrieve their SUV and follow Enzo in the limo as he dropped the driver off on a deserted street corner on his way to one of Sonny's chop shops.

Other than asking Sam occasionally if she was sure she was okay, Jason had remained silent on the drive to the marina. She'd argued that she was fine to stay at the lake house. It was late and there was no point putting Jason through the trouble of driving her around town, but Jason wouldn't hear of it. Truthfully, she'd have to admit her fight had been only half-hearted at best. Alexis and the girls weren't there and they were the only thing that made that place feel anything close to home. Danny was on her boat, though, and that would always feel like home to her. The only place that had ever felt better, safer, was in Jason's arms.

She looked over at him as he pulled into the guest parking lot. His brows were furrowed with worry, for her no doubt, and her heart warmed at the sight. She looked down at their joined hands resting on the console. He hadn't let go of her since he'd started the truck. His fingers threaded hers and his thumb caressed her palm every now and again as if to offer the simplest of reassurances that he was still there, by her side, and she was safe. He looked over to her as he parked and his eyes pierced her warm bourbon depths. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it and closed his eyes with a sigh, savoring her touch as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. He stayed like that for a moment before letting go so they could unbuckle and exit.

Jason grabbed her bag from the back and hurried around to help her step out of his truck. When he saw her flinch at the movement, he wanted to drive to General Hospital and beat the hell out of Ric all over again. He took her hand in his as they walked toward the slip, but soon let go in favor of wrapping his arm around her gently and pulling her closer as they walked. She wrapped both her arms around him and nuzzled her cheek into his side as they made their way toward Danny's Lullaby. She'd been tense with fear and tortured with her thoughts of this evening's events as well as the horrible memories from her past, but she felt better with every step she took toward her boat...with every step she took with Jason by her side.

Logan Hayes parked across the street from the marina. He didn't want to risk getting too close. He knew he was better, but that didn't mean Morgan wasn't good and he didn't particularly care to be spotted. He watched as Jason Morgan walked arm in arm with a woman he now recognized as she passed under the dock lighting as none other than Sam McCall, Cody McCall's long lost daughter. Now wasn't that interesting? Morgan looked pretty attached to the woman. He was sure this was news his boss would be most interested in learning. He made note of the boat they boarded and address of the marina for future reference and gave it another twenty minutes before sneaking back to the safe house. He might as well continue to let them think they had the upper hand.

The first thing she did when she stepped foot below was to tell Jason she wanted to take a hot shower and change. It was freezing, she'd told him, hoping he would buy that excuse. It wasn't the frigid November night that made her shiver, but the memories flashing through her brain. She could still feel Ric's hot and heavy breath and hands on her and his mouth on her neck. She could still recall the way it felt when he shoved his tongue forcefully in her mouth as she gagged. The memory made her retch as the hot water beat down on her reddened skin. She could tell by the aches in her muscles as she moved, there would be bruising. She only hoped she could cover them. She didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want Jason to be reminded and she didn't want to be reminded either. She just wanted to forget.

She lathered the soap and cleaned herself as if scrubbing hard enough would erase what had happened and thoughts of what would happen when her mother woke up. How could she tell her mother what Ric had done? She didn't want to break her heart that way, but she knew if it was the only way to convince her mom to cut that man out of their lives then she would do it. Sam just hoped the evidence of his affair would be enough.

Jason was doing his best to give Sam her space and time. He could tell she needed a moment to collect herself. He just wanted her to know it wasn't necessary. He was there for her for whatever she needed and he wanted so badly for her to open up and share what was bothering her. It was more than just tonight, as if that weren't enough, and it was more than worrying for her mom and sisters too. He'd seen that look in her eyes before when she'd mentioned her past and it felt as if her past had come back to haunt her tonight. The implications of those possibilities, considering what had almost happened to her tonight, had him anxious. He was worried sick, but instead of joining her in the shower he'd headed for the galley and gone about fixing Sam her favorite comfort foods.

He knew she probably wasn't even hungry since she'd had a big meal at the ball. It was more about keeping busy and the thought that even just a bite or the mere gesture might give her some comfort. He remembered her telling him once how whenever she'd felt scared or nervous that a job might go wrong, her father had always taken her to a pancake house and fed her a stack of flapjacks and hot tea with milk and honey. She'd kept the tradition alive for Danny too whenever something scared him. With this in mind, Jason stood over the hot griddle flipping one after another as the hot tea steeped.

He cleaned up in the kitchen and placed the plate full of butter-soaked flapjacks drenched in syrup along with her cup of tea on a tray and carried it in to her bedroom. The water was still running, so he carefully sat the tray on her desk and stepped over to the bed to turn her sheets down. He stripped off his boots, socks, jeans and shirt, leaving him in just his blue boxers. His concern grew as he realized this shower was far longer than she usually took.

Jason knocked on the bathroom door and paused for her reply. Hearing none, he stepped in the bathroom and his heart sunk at what he saw. His eyes immediately teared up. Sam was huddled so naked and small at the bottom of the shower with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was down as the water, cold now, fell on her, but he could tell by the way her body heaved she was sobbing. He opened the glass shower door and knelt down, scooping her vulnerable body against him and lifting her into his arms as he carried her to the vanity by the sink.

He sat her on the counter and held her as she cried against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close and the raw desperation in her voice as she spoke broke his heart, "Why, Jason? Why did he have to do this?"

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why. He would never know how any man could ever hurt a woman this way. There was only one answer that made any sense, "He's sick, Sam, and I'm so sorry baby."

His hands were flat against her bare back. As he kissed her softly on her forehead, he felt her shiver. She was cold, "Let's get you dry."

She allowed him to pull away and pick up the towel she'd laid out at the beginning of her shower. He proceeded to softly and tenderly rub the towel over her skin as he dried her, feeling a stabbing pain in his heart with every newly forming bruise he came across. Her wrists, upper arms, her thighs, neck and breasts all had red and purple marks. He breathed deep, knowing she needed his calm right now more than his indignation.

Sam placed her hands on his bare chest as he finished towel drying her hair and moved to wrap the towel around her. He met her eyes looking up at him as he tucked one end of the towel into the other and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he felt his own eyes water again as he held her gaze, then lower his lips to kiss her forehead again, her eyes as she closed them and then each cheek. She smiled softly at the tenderness he showed her as his lips hovered over hers with hesitation and she leaned in and kissed him sweetly at first, then slow and sensual as if they were making love. And when he finally pulled back breathless, that's exactly what she saw shining in his eyes. Love. And she felt it from him so strongly that she had to wonder why he hadn't told her yet? Why she hadn't told him? Was it too soon? Maybe he wanted to wait until things were resolved with Elizabeth first? She didn't care. She didn't need to hear the words, or say them if he wasn't ready to hear them, because when he looked at her like this, and every time he touched her..she _felt_ them and she intended to make him feel them too.

Jason lifted her wordlessly from the counter and placed her gently on her bed. He helped her slip the sapphire silk nightie arms first, then head to keep from having to exert her aching muscles too much. He helped settle her in the bed and under covers and she frowned as he refused to slide in next to her.

"I made you a little something," he told her with a sly smile as he retrieved the tray of food from the desk and placed it over her lap.

She smiled, "Pancakes and hot tea. Jason..." she was really touched that he remembered something she'd told him more than a year ago now.

He smiled and pecked her lips, "Eat up before it gets cold," and she nodded and picked up her knife and fork to cut into them.

Jason slipped back into her bathroom for a minute and came back out with a bottle of ibuprofen. He handed her two and she swallowed them down with a sip of tea. He took two as well for his hand before closing the cap and sitting the bottle on the bed stand. He'd already cleaned it and placed a tiny band-aid over the worst of the cuts on his knuckles. The ice had kept the swelling down, but it had started to throb. He flexed his fist again to make sure nothing was broken. He'd hit Ric hard enough to break a few bones. He was lucky he hadn't broken one of his own in the process.

"You're lucky nothing is broken," Sam told him as he climbed into bed beside her.

Jason just clenched his jaw and nodded. He didn't want her worried about him. He was supposed to be there for her, not the other way around. Who cared about his stupid hand? Sam could have been... He looked down unable to finish those thoughts in his head.

Sam watched him as her hands rested at the tray, gripping her utensils. Tonight had been hard on him too. First he was hurt by her and now he was filled with worry. She didn't want him to worry.

"Looks like someone else could use a bite of comfort food," Sam hovered a fork full of fluffy syrupy pancakes in front of him with a smile.

He couldn't help smile too and he opened his mouth as she fed him the bite. They weren't bad. A bit too sweet for his taste, but not bad.

"Good," she asked him as he chewed?

"Not bad," he shrugged.

"Not bad? Not bad," she took another bite,"these are perfect!"

He laughed a little at her enthusiasm, "Some people prefer a little pancake with their butter and syrup," he teased.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him sideways, "Yea, well, those people don't know what they're missing," then she took another bite and moaned in culinary delight.

Jason chuckled and shook his head and she returned it with a sassy smile and shoulder shirk. He sat in silence after that, just content to watch her enjoy her meal. She ate a few more bites and drank her tea. She really wasn't hungry, but it just taste so good and it really did make her feel better. Pancakes and hot tea was one of the few traditions he had with her dad and Danny and Jason was now making sure to keep that tradition alive for her. He was always so thoughtful with her. She would eat the entire plate full just to make him feel good, but she was truly stuffed. She put down her fork and knife and wiped her mouth and hands with the napkin.

"Hmmmm," she hummed as she laid her head back against the headboard with her hand over her stuffed tummy.

"Full?" he asked and she nodded.

He got up and took the tray into the kitchen, then crawled back under the covers with her. She was tired. It had been such a long day, for Jason too, she was sure, but she still owed him those explanations and he still needed to know about the baby.

She sat up in bed and turned to face him. His brows furrowed in question.

"I want to tell you about tonight," Sam told him.

"Sam, it's okay. I understand. I know you've got to be exhausted and it can keep until tomorrow," he assured her.

Sam shook her head. She was tired, but she needed to get this out. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew they were both on the same page, "I need to tell you."

He nodded and sighed, secretly glad she was ready to talk. He just hoped he could find the words to help.

"Um, I'll start with Cooper," talking about what happened with Ric was going to be harder for her.

Jason nodded, allowing her to go in whatever order and at whatever pace made her most comfortable.

"Cooper Barrett was a man I ended up helping on my first solo case as a PI. His older sister's husband, John, hired me to look into her suspicious activity. They were living in the city at the time and he thought she was having an affair. It turned out that she was helping to hide her little brother after he'd gone AWOL from the Army, escaped military police custody to be more precise," Sam admitted and shifted uncomfortably.

"Coop was in special forces and left for dead when a mission went bad deep in enemy territory. He was the sole survivor of his team, or so everyone thought at the time. He felt betrayed by the Army when they called off air support and left his team to be slaughtered," Sam explained and Jason was now more intrigued than ever to know every thing about this man and any danger he might pose toward Sam.

"Coop mourned for his teammate and best friend, Logan Hayes, but learned shortly after making it back to friendly territory he'd been set up to take the fall for espionage, treason, and countless other crimes involving the theft of a high grade bio-toxin that his team had been tasked to secure during transit through hostile territory. Coop managed to escape stateside during transport to a more secure facility for interrogation and during his own investigation learned Logan was still alive. Logan had set him up and he and his partners planned to sell the next gen weapon on the black market," Sam paused, giving Jason a chance to ask any questions, but he seemed content to let her continue.

"I successfully tailed his sister, Sarah, which wasn't easy, and found her with Coop. I got photos of them together. I wasn't convinced they were lovers, but I could tell the woman was in serious trouble. They were both in over their head and needed help, so I forced their hand by threatening to turn what I had over to the authorities. Coop knew if those photos got out that his sister would be in danger and so he caved and told me everything. Together Coop and I, along with Spinelli's help, ended up tracking down the evidence to prove his innocence and that Logan faked his death. Coop was exonerated of all charges and given an honorable discharge. However, Logan Hayes, is still at large and Coop has been secretly working with Spinelli to track him down...and kill him. When Cooper burned Logan as the traitor, Logan vowed to take everything and everyone he ever cared about away from him. Logan claimed to have forgiven Coop for the death of his ex-girlfriend, Julie, but hadn't really. Logan's girlfriend broke up with him when she developed feelings for Coop. Logan was still in love with her and felt betrayed. When he found out Coop had proposed to her, he confronted her on the night of Julie and Cooper's engagement party and begged her to reconsider and take him back. They had a terrible argument. Coop told him to back off and Julie asked Coop to let her handle it, but Coop didn't listen. Logan and Coop got into a fist fight and Julie stormed off upset because she'd come between two friends that had been more like brothers. She was so upset she didn't heed the train crossing signals and ended up dying in a car crash,"

"Geez," was all he could think to say and Sam nodded her head. This wasn't at all what he'd thought. Cooper and Logan weren't working together at all. Logan was out to hurt everyone Coop cared about and Cooper was after Logan to protect his family from harm. It made sense now why Cooper had been looking for any information they had on Alcazar since Logan worked for him.

"It seems Logan still blamed Cooper for Julie's death and had sworn revenge. Logan felt like he had nothing to live for after losing Julie and his best friend. So I guess when he was approached and offered $1 million cash to secure the weapon and they explained he would have the opportunity to pin it all on Cooper he couldn't resist," Sam shrugged and fidgeted nervously over what came next.

"Sam, you said Logan Hayes was hired by someone else for this job. It was Lorenzo Alcazar, the arms dealer, wasn't it," he asked, already knowing the answer?

Sam sighed, she knew she should have told him sooner. She nodded, yes.

"Sam," Jason sighed. Alcazar was deadly and his highly trained killer now had Sam lined up in his sights. She should have told him the minute she knew he was involved. He could have helped. He and Sonny had been fighting Alcazar for years as he continually attempted to gain a foothold on their territory.

"I know. I know I should have told you, Jason, but by the time we learned of Alcazar's involvement the case was almost over. We'd done what we needed to do and proven Logan was still alive and had framed Coop. I had planned on telling you all about my new job and the case as soon as I arrived, but then everything happened with Elizabeth and Ric and then my mom... I just...it didn't seem as important anymore. Alcazar and Logan were on the run, Cooper and Spin were tracking him down and I had more important things to focus on like you, us, and my mom's recovery," Sam reasoned.

Jason sighed deep. He didn't like it, but he understood it. She'd been hit from all sides from the moment she stepped foot back into Port Charles, "Logan Hayes was spotted at the policeman's ball tonight, Sam. Was that who you and Cooper were trying to avoid?"

Sam's mouth fell open. She hadn't been expecting Logan himself to risk apprehension by returning to the states, let alone the town where her family lived, "I..I don't know. Coop just said it was one of Logan's men. We didn't have a chance to talk about it after, but it must have been."

Jason felt conflicted. He felt bad for jumping to conclusions at what he'd seen and thinking the worst of Sam when her life had been in danger, but he still wanted to rip Cooper's lips off for putting them on his woman. Jason unclenched his jaw, noticing it had tightened without realizing and took a deep calming breath, "Just promise me you won't go after Logan or Alcazar and you'll be careful. Promise you'll tell me the minute anything feels off. I know you can take care of yourself, Sam, and I respect that, but this isn't some average thug. He's highly trained and he's lethal and he's enforcer to one of the biggest international arms dealers in the world."

Sam nodded, feeling bad already about breaking her promise to not go after Ric on her own, "I promise, Jason. I should have never confronted Ric on my own. I never thought... I broke my promise to you and I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"Hey," Jason cupped her face to look up at him, "I know, and I believe you. I'm just glad you're alright."

Sam half smiled as tears escaped down her cheek and she swallowed the emotion with a nod, "Me too."

Jason returned her smile and wiped her tears away.

He didn't want to bombard her with questions, but there was still something he didn't quite understand. He lowered his hand from her face and took her hand in his, "Sam, I don't understand. What made you want to go after him tonight? You seemed like you were fine with waiting for me when I left you at your office with Spinelli this afternoon. What happened to change your mind?"

Sam bit her lip. This was it and she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. It was one thing to know the baby might not be his, but he was about to learn all chance of that was a lie and a small part of him would have to hurt at having the chance at fatherhood dangled in front of him and then ripped away so cruelly. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was best if the news came from someone that loved him, "Jason, after you left, Spin and I continued sorting through all the e-mails. We came across ones that prove there's no way you could be the father of Elizabeth's baby."

Jason blinked and squeezed her hand, "What..what do you mean? What proof?"

Sam squeezed his hand back reassuringly and scooted closer to him on her knees as she explained it as gently as she could, "You never slept with her. She lied. She went there that night with the intention of getting you drunk and making you think you'd...been together. It was Ric's plan. He wanted her to fake a pregnancy if necessary to win you over and gain access to inside information. Only, you were already drunk when she arrived, because you were upset with me and she was already a month pregnant with Ric's child and didn't know it at the time."

He brought his hands up over his face, "Oh God."

He gripped his short spiked hair in his hands and pulled. He didn't know what emotion to feel first? Betrayal all over again and stupidity for ever trusting that woman. Anger for not seeing through her sooner and finally, relief at finally being free.

Jason was silent as the emotions played out and Sam was usually good at reading him, but she couldn't tell if he was alright, or not. She cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jason, baby, say something," but Jason couldn't say a thing.

He just looked over at her and all he could think was he was free. Free to be with Sam, to love her, marry her and raise a family with her. Their own family without ever having to include Elizabeth in anything. And as soon as he and Sam made her pay for what she'd done, they would never even have to give her a second thought. He sat up in the bed and pulled Sam to him, careful not to crush her too hard as he hugged and loving the way she hugged him back just as tight, "Don't let go, Sam. Just..don't ever let go."

He was just so thankful that all of Ric and Elizabeth's lies and manipulations hadn't worked. He hadn't let the best thing that had ever happened to him slip away.

"I won't, Jason. I won't," she told him as she ran her fingers through his hair and hugged tight. No man ever made her feel as needed and wanted as he had.

He pulled her carefully into his lap, not wanting to hurt her, but wanting to feel her closer. She sat with her legs laying across her side of the bed and her side leaning against his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder as he rubbed her back and played with her hair. She breathed deep and closed her eyes. Being on her boat and the pancakes and hot tea had helped, but all she really needed was this. Just being in Jason's arms was enough.

A few minutes passed and she wasn't sure if he was going to ask any more questions, or not, so she continued softly with her explanation. It was easier this way, not looking in his eyes, but still being safe in his embrace when she recounted the evening's events with Ric, "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I knew you wouldn't have left if it hadn't been important business. I didn't want to risk distracting you and put you in danger. Besides, this wasn't something I could tell you over the phone. I wanted to wait and tell you before confronting Ric, but the more I thought about everything they had done to you the angrier I got. It just got the better of me. I called Sonny and asked if he could watch the girls overnight, so Viola wouldn't have to stay so late. Really, I just didn't want them in the house when I planned to confront Ric after the ball."

She fooled absently with the hem of her nightie and Jason found something about that action so endearing and for the briefest of moments he could picture just what she'd looked like as a little girl before her innocence had been lost to the con. It was lost, but not gone. It was still there inside her and he saw it in the tiniest of expressions. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could have been there to always keep her protected from harm, emotional or otherwise.

Sam breathed in the comfort of his warmth, "I kept Spinelli on comms per our agreement all night and I hadn't planned on turning them off until I found out Ric had been drugged."

Jason tensed, remembering earlier when Sam had told him Ric was drugged and wouldn't remember anything about tonight. He was lucky his men had already left with him when Sam told him the rest of it, or he might have pulled out his gun and shot him. He might still. If her drink hadn't gotten mixed up with Ric's, she would have been the one drugged and helpless. Ric had actually tried to drug her.

Sam bit her lip when he tensed under her. She berated herself once again at having been so foolish, "I trust Spinelli, but this was just so personal. When I saw how the drugs were effecting Ric, I really believed he would be too out of it and too relaxed to do anything. I don't know why I thought that. It wasn't like I had any proof of what kind of drugs he'd actually ingested. I made an assumption that almost got me..."

Her sentence trailed off as Jason shushed her, "All that matters is that you're safe."

"Because of you," she told him as she turned to look up into his eyes and close them as he rubbed his soft lips across her forehead and she felt him sigh.

"I wish I had gotten there sooner. I made the wrong choice," he whispered regretfully.

"What do you mean," Sam pulled back a little to see him better?

Jason licked his lips, "I was tailing Logan. We were staked out across the street from the Metro Court when your limo pulled up and I saw you with Ric."

Sam was confused what that had to do with anything, but Jason continued before she could ask, "Something seemed off. It just didn't feel right and I knew something was wrong. You were too friendly with him. You were laughing and smiling."

Realization hit, "I was acting as if the drugs were working. I didn't want to tip him off until I was ready to confront him."

Jason nodded, "I knew something was up and I hesitated at the stop light. Logan and Coop were a few lights ahead of me. I wanted to follow you and Ric and make sure you were okay, but I chose to follow Hayes instead. I called Spinelli to keep an eye on you until I could make it over to check on you. I never thought... I should have known better. If I had checked on you first, he never would have put his hands on you."

"Jason this isn't your fault. Logan is a threat to you, your business, Cooper and his family too. I'm glad you followed him. What was he doing following Coop," Sam asked?

Jason shook his head, "He just watched him say goodnight to Maxie at her door when he dropped her off, then he followed him to Harbor View. I followed him to one of Alcazar's safe houses not far from the lake house."

That was another reason he hadn't wanted Sam to stay in the lake house. Sam felt her anxiety rise at the thought of Logan so close to her family. As if reading her thoughts, Jason spoke up, "I've got my best men watching him. Sonny also added guards for the girls and to stand watch over your mother's room at the hospital. Nik didn't like it, but he understands it's necessary."

Sam sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Jason placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, "Of course. And as for you, I want you by my side until we're sure this thing is handled."

Normally, Sam would have argued, but after the night she'd had she didn't mind the thought of having Jason around twenty-four seven for a while. The thought actually made her feel safe, "Okay."

"That's it? Just...okay," he asked doubtfully?

Sam nodded, "After tonight and having to keep my distance from you last week, it'll be nice."

Jason leaned his head down to hers and kissed her softly on the lips, "It will," he agreed, "And I don't intend on us ever having to keep distance from one another again."

Sam couldn't help recall her mother's request. She wasn't sure she'd be able to live up to her promise if anything happened to her mom.

"Your mom is going to be fine," Jason whispered in her ear and she smiled, "How do you always do that?"

"Do what," he asked her?

"Read me so well."

He shrugged, "Same way you read me, I guess."

"Sometimes I wish I could read you better," Sam admitted.

"I think for two people that are usually very hard to read, we do a pretty good job, but I'm sure it will only get better over the years," he told her.

"Mmm, over the years. I like the sound of that," she hummed as Jason kissed her again.

He pulled back, not wanting to take things too far. She was certain to be sore and even though she was calm now, she'd suffered a traumatic event. Truth be told, he was perfectly content to just hold her in his arms tonight and know that she was safe.

He saw her lashes flicker soft and slow. She was falling asleep. A faint smile found his lips as he helped maneuver her so that she was lying in her spot on the bed next to him again. He wrapped his arm around her as her head found purchase on his pectoral and she snuggled into his side. He breathed contentedly and stroked her bare forearm as he listened to her breathing even out until she was asleep and he fell under as well soon after.

Page 38 of 38 Created: 2011-07-16 Updated: 2011-08-01 Words: 18962 Characters: 100971


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I only updated part 1 at first, but found a way to add the other parts to it. So now this update includes the entire chapter. I hope you find not only quantity but quality in this update to help make up for my long absence. Thank you so much! Oh, and special shout out of thanks to Uneekjewel as well as my fan club president (LOL) forever babe!

**20.**

"You know, you could make this a whole lot easier on yourself by just answering a few simple questions for me now. We could have this whole thing wrapped up in the next ten...fifteen minutes," Detective Domestico informed his usual suspect.

"I told you. I have nothing to say..."

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing to say without your attorney present," the aggravated cop repeated the only words the man seemed to know, "Suit yourself," he told him with a shrug, "I'm just saying, who knows when that top-dollar mouthpiece of yours is gonna show. Looks like you may not make that little girl's birthday after all. I wonder if you'll be missed," Ronnie added with a smirk as he made a show of noting the clock to the right of the interrogation table.

"Tick tock, tick tock," he taunted as he vacated the tiny room, shutting the door behind him.

Jason clenched his jaw and sighed through his impatience. He remained staring straight ahead without courtesy of eye contact as the man spoke to him. His hands rested in loose fists on top of the table, refusing to clench and reveal his annoyance as he sat waiting...and waiting for his attorney to come and get him out of this mess. Ronnie or any other cop in that building – with the possible exception of Mac – would never see it, but underneath that cool exterior Jason's patience was beginning to wear. It had been nearly two hours since he'd called Diane and told her to get down there. She'd told him she was already downtown. _What the hell was taking her so long?_

He sighed again, knowing the PCPD could hold him another twenty-one hours without evidence if they chose. All he could do was sit and wait, but if Diane Miller's delay caused him to miss Kristina's party the woman might as well look for another client to support her designer habit.

This was the last place he needed to be right now. He needed to be with Sam at Kristina's 4th birthday party. He'd promised them both he would be there and it was a promise he intended to keep. Sam. He'd been worried about her since she'd woken up in his arms yesterday morning, the morning after Ric's attack. She hadn't been herself since. It was more like she'd been her super-self, running around non-stop from the moment she stepped out of bed.

She hadn't wanted to talk about the nightmare he'd woken her from hours earlier, or the cause of the stiffness in her every movement. She'd barely acknowledged anything was different at all. It was as if the night before hadn't happened. He'd tried to get her to talk about it, let it out, but there was too much to do, she'd told him. There would be time for talk later, right now she had a million things to get done. It was the day before Kristina's birthday and her mother had entrusted her to make it a day Kristina would never forget. Sam wanted it to be perfect not only for Kristina, but for her mom too. He could see how important it was to Sam that she live up to her mother's expectation.

Jason could see it in her eyes. It would have been a battle of wills if he pushed. So, he'd let it go and asked what he could do to help instead, because there was _one_ thing he _refused_ to let her forget and that was that he would be sticking by her side until the threat posed against her and her family was neutralized. She'd showered and changed while he brewed the coffee, then they'd stopped off at his place so he could do the same. Their next stop was Greystone to pick up Michael and the girls. She wanted to get the girls back to Viola at the lake house to keep their schedule as close to normal as possible and she wanted to borrow Michael for the day to help with party details. Kristina had already provided her wish list for the event and Sam wanted everything else to be a surprise.

Carly and Sonny were just sitting down to breakfast with the kids when they arrived. Sonny insisted there was plenty and invited them to join. Jason figured Sam would refuse, but she'd put on a happy face and accepted to his surprise and Sonny's delight. Carly and Sonny hadn't been oblivious to Sam's discomfort, but they'd put on a good face in front of the children too. She was a little too eager, a little too over the top with all of her responses, Sonny mentioned later in private when he'd asked if she was okay. He said it was as if she were overcompensating for some reason. Jason knew she was probably worried they would look at her and know what happened, even though she'd gone to great lengths to hide _it_and the bruises.

After breakfast, they'd sent the kids upstairs with Leticia to gather their things while Jason and Sonny retreated to his study to discuss business and Sam and Carly made their way to the living room. Jason filled Sonny in on everything from tailing Logan, to the information Sam had given him about Logan's connection to Cooper, to finding Ric on top of Sam, the attempted drugging, the beating and the cover up. Sonny was disgusted and enraged. Sam was his daughter's sister. She was family and his sick brother had actually attempted to violate a woman in the worst way imaginable and not just any woman, but his own step-daughter. If Jason hadn't already hospitalized him, Sonny may have ordered him shot..and still might. Brother, or no. They spent the next fifteen minutes discussing strategy and deciding which men to keep on Sam, Alexis and the girls. Jason was relieved to hear Sonny as insistent as he when it came to their safety.

Sam sat through Sonny's breakfast and Carly's not so subtle prodding of a developing romance between her and Jason with a smile, patience of an elementary school teacher and the masterfully evasive answers of an experienced con. She did it for him – and the kids – and he knew it. She was only being herself, loving and giving, but it made him love her even more. Still, he worried. Between her mother's illness and complicated relationship, starting her own business, Ric and the attack, worrying for the girls and if he would be caught for assaulting the DA, the threat of Logan and Alcazar, planning Kristina's party, assisting Emily with the party she wanted to throw for Sam and the plan to take Elizabeth down – Sam was under too much pressure. Sooner or later the dam would break. He just hoped the flood didn't hit when she least expected like in the middle of her sister's party. It was just one more reason he wanted to be by her side. He needed to be there for her when she finally let go again like she had that night. And he would be, right now, if he hadn't forgotten Kristina's gift back at his penthouse and let Sam take the launch to the island while he rode back to get it. He'd been on his way out the door, pink gift-wrapped box with black silk bow in hand, when one of PCPD's worst stepped off the elevator and threatened him with arrest if he didn't come to the station willingly to answer a few questions.

At least Sonny was already at Wyndemere with Max and Milo. Enzo and Paulie, Vinnie's little brother, were there as well. Gianni normally partnered with Enzo, but he was older and more experienced than Paulie so he'd been assigned to Sam while Paulie was teamed up with Enzo who was just as good as Gianni. They'd been assigned to Alexis and the girls much to Alexis' thoroughly expressed dismay. It was amazing. The woman had just had a good portion of her _lung_ removed and was still filled with more hot air than anyone he knew. Well actually, he amended, Alan and Sonny could definitely give her a run for her money. _At least_ she was alive, he reminded himself. Sam and those two little girls hadn't lost their mother and that was what mattered most.

Sal and Vinnie were still on Logan, who appeared to be laying low for the moment. Nikolas had even hired his own security for the week leading up to, and including, the event to help ensure no surprise visits from Helena. So, Jason felt about as assured of Sam's physical well-being as possible without him actually standing beside her. It was her emotional well-being that concerned him. He wasn't sure anyone else would notice the signs until it was too late and he wasn't sure she would let anybody else help her if needed, maybe not even him. He needed to get to her. He needed to keep his promise to the little girl who had stolen a piece of his heart and he needed to get to Sam. _Where the hell was his lawyer already?_

"Alright. I'm here. Let's get to it, shall we? What, pray tell, have the inept of inept dragged you down here for this time," the brash red-head demanded of him as she whisked in, briefcase and legal acumen at the ready?

"Finally. What took you so long," Jason wanted to know?

"Did I not mention over the phone how very appalling your timing was? I mean, really Jason, I've had that spa day on the books for months. The waiting list for that place is ridiculous and there are just some things that cannot be rushed. A good Brazilian wax and deep tissue massage at the hands of a Greek God are two of them. The massage, not the waxing. That was at the very efficient hands of one Miss Kim-Ly," she informed him most assuredly.

Jason groaned and closed his eyes to the mental images she'd drudged up. He sighed, summoning more patience, "Whatever. Just..get me out of here. I'm late for Kristina's party."

Diane cut her eyes at the younger man with an assessing glare, "You continually manage to surprise me, Mr. Morgan. That's impressive. So few ever do. **_I_** was invited as well, naturally," she confirmed as if he'd asked...or cared, "but I simply do not **_do_** children parties. I did, however, gift Kristina a beautiful Dior black silk dress with all over flower print and the most **_adorable_** pair of Dolce & Gabbana fancy black patent leather Mary Janes to match. Cost a small fortune, but seeing as it was a present for the child of a dear friend and also my most lucrative client...Kristina was worth it," she hedged with a head tilt and shrug of her mouth.

"I need you to focus, Diane. I need to get out of here. I have a promise to keep," Jason urged the rambling woman.

She was stalled in mid-protest, "So, ready to talk yet," Ronnie asked the man seated across from him as he entered? There had been no missing Ms. Miller's grand entrance.

"Certainly," Diane answered for him, "My client has nothing to hide and wishes to cooperate with authorities to the best of his abilities."

Ronnie rolled his eyes and shook his head. _That would be a first_, he thought to himself.

Jason blinked, nonplussed.

"Great," Ronnie retorted flatly, "Let's start with your whereabouts the night of the ball last Friday?"

"I was working. I was all over," Jason told him.

"And would 'all over' also include the Metro Court hotel," Ronnie persisted?

"I was there for a few minutes that night. Courtney left something for Sonny at the front desk and he'd asked me to stop by and pick it up," he admitted coolly.

"Convenient," Ronnie commented, "What was it?"

Jason knew all he'd have to do was look at Diane and she'd put a stop to that line of questioning, but the answer actually helped his case, "A receipt. Sonny made a sizable donation to a fundraiser for Courtney's foundation and his accountant had been bugging him for it for end of the year tax purposes."

"That's right. Guess you guys gotta work extra hard to keep those tax records above reproach," Ronnie smirked.

"I would appreciate it, detective, if you would proceed with your questioning and respectfully refrain from the tasteless jabs at my client's expense," Diane warned.

"Of course," Ronnie appeased, though it was clear he could give a damn, "Walk me through your time at the hotel that night. Start to finish."

"I pulled in at the main entrance. Handed my keys to the valet. Told him I wouldn't be long. Retrieved the receipt from the front desk. Used the restroom and left," Jason recounted as briefly as possible.

Diane gave him an approving smile, then looked back to the detective with an expectant twinkle in her eye as if she were daring him not to take her client's words at face value. She lived for this – she just wished it didn't have to impede on spa day.

Jason sat quietly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Of course he hadn't recounted what actually happened, but they didn't need to know that. No one other than Ric, Sam and Cooper knew he'd been in the elevator, punched Ric, and taken the stairs. Jason had called Stan that night while watching Logan and instructed him to erase all video footage of him except for when he'd walked in the lobby, retrieved the envelope and left. Stan complied immediately, leaving both surprised as hell to find someone had already done it for them and he had a sneaking suspicion who.

Jason knew he was in the clear...for this, at least. There was a crowd of cops waiting at the main bank of elevators that night, so he'd used the staff's side elevator which was located on the same hall as the restrooms and stair door. Even if one of the staff members had noticed him headed to the hall, they wouldn't be able to confirm whether he'd used the restroom, elevator or stairs. The hallway had been empty when he walked it and the video camera covering it had been out of service and awaiting repairs since the previous week. He was good.

"So, can anyone confirm your story," Ronnie asked, interrupting his thoughts?

"Ask the valet or desk clerk on duty, or Courtney herself," Jason responded.

"How did you get those cuts on your knuckles," the detective threw at him, hoping to catch him off guard?

"Long day at work. I took my frustration out on a brick wall and the wall won," Jason answered without hesitation or rushing which might indicate his response had been rehearsed.

Ronnie sighed deep. He could see where this was going, "Anyone witness this injury?"

Jason was prepared for this as well and listed the names of three of his men that were able to vouch for his story.

Diane cut in at this point. She, too, could see once again they'd rushed the gun by parading her client downtown, "Detective, I believe my client has been more than helpful. If there are no further questions, I would appreciate if you would speed this up. Mr. Morgan has prior commitments elsewhere."

"Just a couple more," Ronnie replied, taking his time and watching him closely as he worded his next question, "Did you see or speak with D.A. Lansing while you were at the Metro Court last Friday night?"

"No," Jason told him unequivocally.

Ronnie's jaw tightened. Damn Morgan and his one word answers, "Did you see him at any other time that day or night?"

"No," he answered again just as decidedly.

Once. Just once it would be nice if the good guys could catch a break, instead of getting stonewalled and shat on by the filthy rich criminals that ran this town. One day Corinthos and Morgan would go down and he just hoped he was there to see it, to be a part of it. Today, however, would not be that day. There just wasn't enough evidence to hold him..yet. He slid pen and paper across the table, "I'd like your client to write down exactly what he just told me. I'll type up his statement and have him sign, then he's free to go," he told the lady lawyer, then looked back over at Morgan, "You better hope this story checks out, or you'll be right back in here once I find the proof I need."

"I won't hold my breath," Diane murmured in insolence, but loud enough to be sure he heard it.

Ronnie huffed and shook his head. Then walked out of interrogation.

Thirty minutes later, Ronnie walked back in with the typed up statement for Diane to read over and Jason to sign. He'd dragged his feet typing it up as long as he possibly could as a parting little FU to the murdering thug that always seemed to walk away with his hands clean. He'd probably missed most, if not all, of the party by now and that just made Ronnie feel all warm and tingly inside. It was a tiny victory, but it was something. He would have taken even longer to finish up if Diane hadn't finally threatened to get Mac involved.

Ronnie regretfully informed Mr. Morgan he was free to leave, then returned to his desk in the squad room. He was anxious to start vetting Jason's story. He doubted the hitman left any loose ends, he never had before, but the quicker Ronnie hustled the better chance of finding them.

Diane read and Jason signed without a second glance. Normally, he read everything too, but he'd lost too much time already.

"You're welcome," Diane spoke candidly as she rose from her chair with the document in hand, "You can thank me by seeing to it you do not disturb me again for the remainder of my weekend. I'm headed back to the spa to see if I can possibly salvage a smidgin of zen you and the dreary detective have managed to zap from my overworked and much too much under-appreciated body. Oh, by the way," she turned back to him on her way out, "Tell the birthday girl she owes me one."

Jason huffed and shook his head without comment as he stood to follow her out.

_**xxxxx**_

"Emily, I can't thank you enough for all your help," Sam mentioned again as she joined Emily near the larger refreshment table.

She truly was thankful. With everything that had been going on there was still so much to do as of only yesterday that she'd been worried it wouldn't come together in time. Jason, Michael and Emily had been a tremendous help. Jason more for moral support than any creative input, but his calming influence and perfectly-timed encouragement had been vital in helping her see everything through without breaking down. He'd also driven them all over God's green earth without a single complaint from sun up to sun down and she was entirely indebted as it was a beautiful fall weekend with only 35 shopping days until Christmas.

Fortunately, several of the more important tasks had been completed the previous week. She'd mentioned to Nikolas last Monday of Kristina's wish for a pirate princess themed party as they waited together for word on her mother's surgery. He'd insisted there could be no better place to hold such a party as Wyndemere before Sam even had the chance to ask. Sam wanted to provide pirate and princess costumes for the children, hold tea and a treasure hunt and was pleased to hear Nik's ideas which they'd incorporated as part of the plan as well. Emily confided yesterday he and Alfred had been plotting and preparing for the celebration with boyish excitement all week. Sam only wished she'd been there to see it.

A suitable menu had been finalized with Wyndemere's head chef last Wednesday and, considering the late notice, Emily suggested a baker she had a special "in" with for the cake. It's order had been placed that day as well once design and flavor had been decided upon. It was the Quartermaine cook Emily recommended and he'd been so thrilled at the chance to use his more creative abilities for something as fun as a child's birthday that it had left Sam somewhat saddened to realize how empty that big mansion must feel without the laughter and love of children.

Invitations had been covered too. She'd used her favorite in-house graphic designer, Damien Spinelli, to aid in their creation. He truly was a young man of many talents. Sam helped Kristina hand deliver each one Tuesday evening as soon as Spin had finished with them. She'd also used that opportunity to chat up the parents and encourage their attendance as well, if they wished, and to ask for their child's clothing sizes as part of a surprise she was working on. Sam invited Spinelli to attend as well, but he'd made other plans with a new friend already.

"It was my pleasure, Sam. Truly. Though, I really didn't do all that much," Emily replied modestly, but also rather honestly, "I think you may have missed your calling as an event planner."

The way Sam had transformed the dark manor into every child's richest fantasy in such a limited amount of time was nothing short of awe-inspiring. The pilot had been instructed to wait for all guests to board before delivering them safely to Spoon Island so that, from the moment they first stepped foot off the launch, their collective immersion into a new adventure began.

The entire length of the 360 foot stone walk had been dressed with a carpeted runner of dark pink crushed velvet with bits of real gold dust, gold coins and jewels sparkling in the sunlight. It had taken quite a bit of effort on Sam's part to convince Nikolas plastic coins and fake jewels would be just as fun as the real thing for such young party-goers, but Emily still wasn't sure he agreed. Sam had given the launch pilot bags to be issued to each child prior to departing the vessel. Black for boys. Pink for girls. Each with their names embroidered in white on the front of the drawstring pouch.

The pilot captain, who was dressed in vintage pirate regalia and definitely rough enough to look the part, left them with the parting advice to fill their bags with as much treasure as they came across on their journey. The bags were then collected by Alfred at the front door and the child with the most treasure won a special prize. Emily hadn't made her way down since arriving, but by the way those pouches had been stuffed she would venture a guess not a single fake doubloon or plastic jewel remained on the ground outside.

Clearing the stone steps from the dock, Wyndemere could be seen more fully with its azure, gold and white pennant flags perched and rippling atop each of the castle turrets. An azure blue flag with the Cassadine family crest in gold waved proudly from the parapet directly above the main entrance. Guests ended their journey standing before two oversized dark oak doors with large brass hardware and looped knockers held in the mouths of lion's heads. A large wooden sign sat off to the right, reading: Pirates, Prince and Princesses only. All others shall walk the plank – with a foreboding stencil of a skull and crossbones wearing a pink tiara.

As guests entered, they were greeted first by Alfred and then formed a line to be received by their regally attired host, Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine, and hostess, Pirate Princess Samantha Marie McCall, as well as the mother of the guest of honor herself, Alexis Davis. Sam had invited Sonny to be in the receiving line as well, but he'd opted to remain low-key. He'd told Sam he didn't want to upset the apple-cart. It was enough that she'd made him feel so welcomed.

The entry hall, ballroom, conservatory and study had all been child-proofed and decorated for the occasion with touches of black white and rich pink tapestry rugs, fabrics, pillows, and balloons. Lots of balloons, as Kristina loved them, in varying sized bunches displayed at varying heights in each of the three colors including a few special black latex balloons bearing the pirate skull and crossbones. Glass vases adorned tabletops with soft arrangements of pink and white roses with fresh petals scattered about. And everywhere one looked, it seemed, was more wonderment for the eye to behold.

Upon arrival and following reception, guests were escorted to the ballroom to await the anticipated arrival of the guest of honor before all festivities were to commence. Emily smiled warmly, recalling how the momentous occasion came to be. Sam and Jason had recounted Kristina's declaration to Emily and Nikolas while waiting together the previous Monday. She found it humorous how Kristina believed she was a true pirate princess and, in fact, believed they were all three princesses simply because if their cousin could be royalty, they could too. This got Nikolas thinking and, upon obtaining his aunt's consent, he'd arranged for a special surprise which he'd revealed at the beginning of Kristina's party. Nikolas first announced the guest of honor; Her Royal Highness, Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis, and then presented her and her two sisters with tiaras made of gold and loaded with diamonds of various cuts and sizes. At the very peak was a mounted opal with a brilliant round cut citrine and emerald on either side as if forming the base of a triangle. These, Nikolas pointed out, were the birthstones of the Davis girls.

Sam took in all in jest, but was sincerely shocked when Nikolas divulged the tiaras were as genuine as their titles. Nikolas had contacted his great uncle, His Majesty Constantine II, King of the Hellenes for a special compensation. His great uncle happily granted it, though rather unorthodox, as he was all too familiar with the horrible tragedies this branch of his family suffered. Nikolas went on to explain (more to Sam than Kristina or Molly who were still far too young to comprehend) how the head of the Greek royal family was their great uncle, King Constantine II, and he was the one to decide who are bona fide members of the family and what titles they will carry. When a royal died without an heir, Nikolas informed, the title returned to the royal family to be given out to someone new at the head of the family's discretion which, for the title of prince or princess, was unheard of but technically not against the rules.

This was exactly how Molly was able to receive the title princess as a gift from her belated Uncle Stefan and Krissy was able to receive the title princess as a gift from her belated namesake and Aunt Kristina. As you see, normally, the title prince or princess was granted only to children of the King or Queen as well as direct descendents of a male heir. So even if Alexis had not renounced her title, her children would have only been titled Lord or Lady. However as these titles were transfers of relatives past, they were awarded as they were given. Or, in Molly's case, the nearest female equivalent of said title. The last title had been available for an entirely different reason. It had been Alexis' until she'd renounced it years ago and since it had not been customary to ever pass such a title down to another, it was most fittingly still free to be awarded to Sam.

Having placed the tiaras upon each of their heads, Nikolas then turned to his audience and proudly presented his three cousins in order of their birth: Royal Highnesses; Princess Samantha, Princess Kristina and Princess Molly. Emily had been surprised Alexis gave her blessing of such an action, considering her feelings toward all things Cassadine. Alexis insisted she still didn't regret that decision _for herself_, but that it felt good to be able to honor her daughters with a lasting and significant connection to their birthright. So much had been stolen from Alexis, her sister and first born at the hands of Helena and, to an extent, Mikkos. It felt good to be able to steal some of that back. The best part, Alexis confessed, was knowing Helena couldn't do a thing to stop it since the King had been on unfavorable terms with her since the mysterious death of his youngest son. A death which, most conveniently, brought Nikolas one step closer to the thrown.

Looking around, Emily admired her surroundings once more. There were various sitting areas all around the periphery of the ballroom interlaced with tables dressed in fine pink linens utilized for holding gifts, drinks, and trays filled with goodies. There were crème puffs and fruit tarts, sugar cookies with the pirate branded 'P' and others shaped like gold coins, decorated mermaid tale cookies full of chocolate chips and fresh fruits cut like flowers that were presented on sticks to form edible bouquets as well as dozens of other various confectionery delights the likes of which would put Willy Wonka to shame. Nikolas' head chef had outdone himself with the light lunch as well which was served in finger portions that provided delectable healthy morsels prepared in fun ways to grab the children's attention just as much as the desserts. The largest refreshment table held a crystal fountain with a seemingly endless supply of fresh squeezed mixed berry fruit juice cascading down. There were also small wooden barrel kegs labeled 'Rum' filled with hot cider on tap and a variety of bottled waters and carbonated beverages being served as ordered.

A gross sundae station had been setup, inspired by their weekend getaway, with Alfred in his formal black and white butler attire and white apron at the ready, scoop in hand, as he cheerfully served up children and adult children alike. Carly, Emily noticed, was on her second sundae and truly living up to it's name with the oddest combination of ice creams and toppings Emily had ever seen. _Really, who paired red hots with mint chocolate chip_, she wondered, then looked to Michael and had to laugh. He seemed to share his mother's similarly afflicted taste-buds.

With the main part of the room emptied of everything other than plush floor coverings and oversized throw pillows, there was more than enough room for child's play – of which there was plenty at the moment such as pin the patch on the pirate. There were also Princess and the pea races where contestants had to make it from one end of the long ballroom floor to the other first in a pair of heels without dropping their tablespoon of peas. There were three craft tables with a jewelry making station full of Swarovski necklaces, bracelets and earrings and hundreds of varieties of charm-like beads in pink, black, white, blue, green, purple, brown and red which the girls gravitated toward and an Aztec gold charm necklace kit as seen in the Pirates of Caribbean movie that the boys all wanted to make. Even the moms were having fun making pieces with the designer beads. There was also a Jolly Roger flag making station and a pirate code book making station. For everyone knew, Sam enlightened, that any pirate worth their salt must be prepared to fly their colors high and carry a copy of _The Code_.

"It's all in the details," Sam replied to Emily's compliment, "I learned early on how well you know your mark and your material makes all the difference in selling your fantasy as their reality. I also had to learn to be able to think and act on my feet. As a con, or a captain, you never knew when the tide would turn – only that it would. It's nice to see those skills are good for something that actually benefit my sisters."

"I'd say it's benefited more than just your sisters. Everyone here appears to be enjoying themselves immensely, parents and children alike. We're lucky to have you, Sam, and I'm so happy you've decided to make your home here with us in Port Charles," Emily responded sincerely.

"I second that," Alexis piped in with a shy smile as she silently sought permission to join their conversation.

"Thank you, Emily. Thanks, mom," Sam smiled, but couldn't manage to hold her mother's gaze.

A flurry of emotion swirled within. Each time she looked into her mother's eyes, she felt nervous, sad, worried and..mad. She wasn't altogether sure why she felt the way she did. The reasons were as varied as the emotions. She only knew she couldn't act on any of those feelings now. Her mother had only woken from her coma yesterday afternoon. She still hadn't been told about Ric's affair, or the attack. Sam wanted to wait until after the party. Everything just felt as if it were all happening at once. She felt as if she couldn't catch her breath. It was only yesterday Nikolas had spent the morning with his aunt, hoping the drugs would wear off while he was there with no such luck. A few hours later, Sam was forced to drop Emily and Michael off downtown to finish up a few errands while she and Jason responded to an urgent call from Viola.

Kristina was in the middle of a meltdown. She missed her mommy, she missed her daddy Ric and she wanted Sam to take her to them. It was Saturday, she'd told them, and they always spent Saturdays together. She insisted mommy needed to see them, all three of them, right that minute and nothing could convince her otherwise. It wasn't a normal temper-tantrum. Had it been, Sam could have easily ignored it and sent her to her room until she straightened up. Sam didn't fall for those, but this...this had been something more serious.

Krissy was beside herself. Despite daily reassurances, Kristina had gotten it into her head mommy was never going to wake up unless they went to see her and there was just no reasoning with an inconsolable three year old. Sam had wondered what brought Kristina's reaction on so fast and strong? She'd seemed fine before and after breakfast when they'd dropped the girls off. Viola apologized profusely, explaining that when she'd stepped into the kitchen with Molly to prepare a sippie for her, Kristina had been left in the living room to watch her show. Viola had returned just as the news at noon came on, flashing a photo of Ric before Viola could turn the channel. Kristina heard reporters say he'd been beaten and hospitalized in ICU and became very upset. She didn't understand it all, but she recognized Ric's picture and the word ICU. She'd told Viola her mommy was in ICU and was very very sick.

Kristina was scared for both of them. There was no way Sam was taking her to see Ric, but she had to do something. So, she agreed to take them to see their mother. Sam waited with the girls while Jason checked with Robin to make sure Alexis looked as normal as possible. Nikolas had returned to Wyndemere to oversee last minute details for readying the estate. He'd mentioned Elizabeth was there when they spoke on the phone, but fortunately she was working on another floor and she nor Jason had run in to her.

Alexis was off the ventilator and she was pale, but not as much as the day before. She was down to one IV with heart BP and pulse ox monitors still attached. Robin ordered her mother's nurse to switch from the mask to a high flow air/oxygen blend via nasal cannula which would be just as effective in this case, but also less frightening to a child. Jason had pulled Sam into a hug as they stood waiting for respiratory to finish this task, extending his strength in the gentlest of ways as Molly clung to her hip with Krissy at her side. He then waited patiently in the hall while Sam sat with her sisters as Kristina willed their mother to wake up.

Kristina had tears in her eyes as she told their mom that she could wake up now. She'd reminded Alexis how she'd told her that just hearing her voice was all the medicine she needed, because her and her sisters were the best medicine there was. Krissy insisted upon her mother that she was going to be okay now, because they were there and all she had to do was open her eyes. A couple of minutes passed and tears were steadily falling down Kristina's little face. Sam decided maybe it hadn't been a good idea to bring them after all. She was just about to escort them out when Kristina shouted for her mother. Alexis had gripped her hand and was slowly beginning to wake. Sam found herself crying then as well, but they were happy tears.

"I still can't believe Dr. Drake released you from the hospital today. You just came out of a coma," Sam chided. She still wasn't convinced her mother was ready.

"Most patients like me only spend 5-7 days in hospital post-op. I was there for nearly six. I'm fine. Emily, tell her," Alexis looked to her nephew's girlfriend and resident doctor in hope of a little back up.

Emily looked between the two, debating whether it would be safer to go against Sam or Natasha...then answered, "It's true, Sam, and Patrick and Robin are great doctors. I'm sure they wouldn't have sent Alexis home, if they didn't feel she was ready. As long as Alexis follows her doctors orders to the letter, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Alexis stood smug and Sam still doubtful, "Still, I think you should sit either the scavenger hunt or treasure hunt out. All that walking will be a lot of stress on your lungs."

Alexis started to argue, but Emily cut her off, "I think that sounds perfectly reasonable."

Well, there went any possible plans _she_ ever had of using Emily as a partner in crime. Her wing man had just left her open, "_**Fine**_," Alexis conceded, "I'll rest during the scavenger hunt, but I want to be there when they find the treasure."

Her eyes fell on her middle child as she said this and the three of them watched as Kristina approached with a determined brow. Emily giggled as dread fell over both women's faces before relief set in on Alexis as Kristina addressed her sister instead, "Sam, where's Jason? I want him to go with me and daddy on the treasure hunt."

Sam sighed. Diane had called her, per Jason's request, and explained why he'd been delayed, but Sam couldn't tell Kristina that, "I bet he's still at the penthouse wrapping your present. You know what a terrible gift-wrapper Jason is."

Kristina nodded, remembering how all he and Michael had used to wrap Sam's bell was a plain box with a bow, "Can you tell him I don't care how it looks? I just want him to be here."

"I will," Sam promised, eliciting a smile from the little princess. She nodded happily, confident her big sister would take care of it. Sam stifled a sigh and hoped Jason would make it in time.

Emily wasn't sure why her brother was late, but she knew it must be unavoidable, because he'd promised to be there.

"Kristina, guess what," Emily asked with exaggerated enthusiasm?

"What," the little girl looked up in wide-eyed anticipation?

"Nikolas told me he has another special announcement. I think we should find him and see what the surprise is. What do you think," Emily encouraged?

Kristina nodded vehemently, accepting Emily's hand as they marched off with parting smiles to both Alexis and Sam.

Alexis took a slow and steady breath. She'd been biting her tongue for nearly twenty four hours since learning her husband had nearly been beaten to death and dumped in front of the hospital. She'd called Mac right away. They were working on a few leads and in the process of questioning the usual suspects. She didn't have to ask if Sonny and Jason were on that list. She'd confronted Sonny first thing, but he swore he had nothing to do with it and definitely had not ordered Jason to do it. She didn't want to believe Sonny would allow Ric to be harmed that way, but they had a volatile history. She wasn't foolish enough to think it wasn't a possibility and that thought ate at her as she'd watched Sonny interact with their daughter. The thought that he could be so ruthless one minute and loving the next sent a conflicting chill up her spine, "Maybe it's for the best Jason doesn't show, considering we can't be sure he isn't the one responsible for putting Kristina's stepfather in the hospital."

"Innocence until proven guilty. Isn't that what your profession practices," Sam clipped?

Alexis sighed, "I didn't **_say_** he was guilty. I said we **_don't know_** and until we do I just think it might be a good idea if Kristina..."

"Kristina invited him all by herself. Twice. She wants him here and I won't be the one to disappoint her," Sam interrupted.

Alexis knew she was right. Kristina had asked about Jason's arrival several times already. She studied her daughter. Sam was tense now and she couldn't tell if she was preparing for battle or simply closing herself off. Probably both. Alexis sighed. She didn't want to argue about this on what was supposed to be a happy day, "I won't either, at least not today."

Sam nodded, but couldn't find a smile, "Excuse me, Nikolas is about to announce the scavenger hunt and he'll need my help. Try and get some rest, Alexis."

Alexis watched as her eldest walked away from her, wishing and wondering if things would ever be easy for them?

Thirty minutes later, everyone rejoined Alexis in the ballroom. The scavenger hunt had been a success. Nikolas had gathered everyone around, then told them all of a family legend passed down from generation to generation. There was a pirate ship hundreds of years ago named _The Courage._ It was loaded down with treasure and sunk off of the very shores of Spoon Island. Nik's ancestors, he shared, left clues to a map which had been hidden some place in the castle for safekeeping. He said he'd been looking for a long time, but never had any luck finding it. He told his guests he thought it was because he wasn't a pirate and maybe only a real pirate could find real treasure.

This was Sam's cue. She was a pirate, she told him. _Dread Pirate Cottontail_, she remembered with a smile. She asked if he and his guests would like to become pirates too so they could help find the treasure? The entire room had been filled with resounding consent, then Sam had them recite the secret oath that made them all honorary pirates. Nikolas then handed out copies of the list of clues that led them all around the castle until they'd finally found the map. Now they were back with said map in hand and the next task was to decipher it to find the treasure.

"It's in Spanish," Nikolas observed aloud.

"Sonny, you know Spanish, don't you," Sam asked, knowing full well he spoke it fluently which is why she'd chosen to use it. She wanted Sonny to feel included.

Sonny looked around to see if anyone else would step forward. He looked to Viola, but she shook her head and put a hand over her nephew's mouth as he was about to speak, encouraging Sonny to go for it. He nodded with a grin when no one else stepped forward. He held the map out in front of him as he translated, "Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief... soaked with blood of the trespassing thief..."

"You guys," Michael told them excitedly, "This could be the real thing!"

Sam grinned on the sly, knowing he'd recognized the message. After she'd witnessed his love of pirate movies last spring, she realized he'd never seen one of her favorites and they'd gone out that afternoon to buy it and remedy that tragic mishap. The kids were completely into it now and the parents were all smiling at the scene. She looked around at the little faces. They were enthralled with the sense of adventure just as she'd hoped. Viola's nephew, Bastian, and Michael were thick as thieves now ready to solve the mystery. He was a year younger than Michael, but it didn't seem to matter. Kyle and Kayla were six, but in the same gymnastics class as Kristina and they were enjoying themselves too. Mike listened in with a casual smile as he sat nearby on a rug with Molly and Morgan like the dutiful Grandpa he was, helping them stack blocks as high as it would go. Sam was glad he'd been able to get away from the diner for a few hours. There were so few times he'd been able to share with his family like this. Madison, Teresa and Allie, had turned four earlier in the school year and surrounded her sister now, chatting giddily as only little girls could.

She was so caught up in the moment, she didn't notice Jason's arrival until Kristina's cheerful shout broke through and she turned to see her take off in a run, "Jason! Jason! You made it! I knew you wouldn't miss my party!"

Jason gave her a half smile as he watched her run to him and lifted her as she jumped into his arms. It was the best welcome ever. Her little being radiated with happiness and her smile brought a smile to his heart. He hadn't let her down.

"I couldn't break a promise to the birthday girl, could I," Jason asked as he jostled her and the present in his arms?

"No way," she shook her head, "You missed a bunch, but you're here for the best part. We're going to do cake and presents next and then the treasure hunt! Is that for me?"

Jason followed her dark brown eyes down to the pink box he was holding, "Happy Birthday," he told her as he handed it to her.

She accepted the gift looking it over curiously, "You wrapped it?"

Jason raised a brow. He wasn't sure where this was going, "Yeah."

Kristina nodded, then looked up at him, "You did good this time," she said surprised.

Jason chuckled and tickled her side, "Thanks," he told her as she giggled and leaned away from his tickle fingers.

Jason looked across the room, spotting Sam watching them intently with a soft smile on her face. He held her gaze and smiled his hello, both speaking volumes without saying a word. Kristina wiggled again and Jason lowered her back to her feet. She ran to the table where all of her other gifts sat waiting and placed his there too, then ran back over to him and grabbed him by the hand. He followed helplessly as she pulled him down on the nearest giant throw pillow to chat. Jason sat with her as she began to fill him in on all he'd missed. She told him about the authentic Russian Tea with the samovar and zavarka, tiny tea cakes, biscuits and jams the ladies attended in the conservatory while the gentleman retreated to the study for brandy and cigars, or juice and pretzel sticks as it were. The ladies shared stories while the gentleman played games.

"I'm a princess," she suddenly remembered, "Nikolas gave Sam, Molly and me real tiaras and we're all real princesses now."

"A _**real**_ princess? Sam and Molly _**too**_," Jason chuckled as he looked up from a nodding Kristina to Sam for confirmation?

Sam inhaled deeply and nodded as she tapped the tiara on her head, still surprised by it all. She stepped closer to watch their interaction and before long, she noticed, the rest of the kids had flocked to Jason too. Most of the adults stood along the side, like Sam, while the children all sat on the floor with the pair listening and commenting as Kristina filled him in. Several adults chuckled at Mike's melodramatic offense to Morgan's effrontery as he promptly abandoned his grandpa and the building blocks in favor of Jason. Molly wasn't far behind. She'd been glued to her cousin's side since they found one another. She toddled her way over as soon as she realized he'd left her and plopped herself down next to him in Jason's lap as they worked as a team to pull the blue-eyed man's big hands around them, securing their spot. Jason hugged them close and kissed their soft raven locks as he continued to give his undivided attention to Kristina.

"I even made my first royal dec..dec..deckry," Kristina informed him, "decree," Michael gently corrected.

"Deck ree," Kristina tried again, nearly getting it, "I made all the boys and girls at my party prince and princesses for the day. Then we all dressed up like princesses or pirates."

"Or both, I see," Jason commented, noting her beautiful pink gown and tiara paired with a white silk sash holding a Nerf pirate sword. The rest of the girls were adorned in beautiful gowns, gloves and pretty little shoes too while the boys were decked out in black pants, boots, tricorn hats, white renaissance shirts, muted red sashes, blue or brown coats with wide cuffs and gold buttons, and a few had eye-patches as well. Nikolas gave Swarovski tiaras to each little girl, completing their look and authentic replica's of vintage brass nautical compasses to the boys.

Krissy nodded her head, "I'm a pirate princess now. We're all pirate prince and princesses. Everybody at the party. That makes you a prince now too."

Jason huffed in amusement. A slight smile threatening to show, "I'm no prince, Kristina," but Kristina wasn't buying it, "Uh-huh. You're the best kind of prince. You kept me safe from the water. You keep everyone safe."

Sam, Emily and even Carly who was still clinging to remnants of anger with him all silently agreed with the little girl.

"I love you, Kristina," it left his lips before he'd thought about it, because he seldom admitted his feelings to anyone – especially in public, but his heart was overwhelmed with love for her in that moment and had forced him to confess it. He breathed deep. There was nothing quite as redeeming as the unconditional love of a child.

Sam's heart melted as Alexis' froze in fear, watching helplessly as two of her three girls fell a little deeper in love with Jason Morgan.

"I love you too," Kristina beamed.

"Okay," Nikolas cut in, noting his aunt's unease, "Who's ready for cake and presents?"

_That_ got everyone's attention. The next hour and a half went by quick. They sang happy birthday as Kristina made her wish and blew out the candles on her one of a kind cake. The Quartermaine cook had outdone himself. It was a three dimensional treasure chest in pink with black and white accents and edible silver-painted hardware. The chest was propped open with gold foiled chocolate coins, candy necklaces, ring pops and gummy fish pouring from it's hold. Kristina _flew_ threw the wrapping paper, but remembered her manners like a true princess as she thanked each and every guest for her gifts.

There were dolls and games and craft kits she loved, but her favorite gift seemed to be from her dad who, upon time to receive his gift, had Max and Milo cart in a life-sized photograph of a custom-designed playhouse that was waiting for her in her own backyard at her mother's. He'd had one setup at his house too and Carly had filled both with furniture and dress-up clothes. Alexis gave her a 14kt gold heart-shaped locket with an engraving of flowers on the front and two pictures inside. There was a picture of her and Kristina as an infant on the left and a second more recent photo of mother and daughter on the right. An inscription on the back stated, "True love is eternal and knows no bounds as is mine for you. Love always, mom. 11-19-2006."

She opened her presents from Sam next, a bunch of cute clothes and a bead gift set for the Pandora bracelet she'd received on Molly's birthday in honor of the day they first met. Sam had given one to Alexis, Molly and herself as well to commemorate November 8th 2004, the day Sam was reunited with her family and saved her sister's life, as it would always be a very special anniversary for the Davis girls. She'd given Krissy the RoyalTea gift set this time and it included a royal carriage bead, a pearl beveled bead and a teacup and saucer bead. Kristina loved it and had squeezed Sam's stuffings in thanks.

Jason had been rather secretive about his gift and Sam was curious to see what he'd chosen. It was a tranquil tide machine that lit up and rocked side to side along with the soothing sounds of the waves. He hoped it might encourage a love for the water and help to overcome her fear of it. Kristina loved it and told everyone so. She planned to put it by her bed so she could watch it as she fell asleep. Her grandpa Mike gave her a 12" Princess Ariel doll with a wardrobe and friends accessory set and a matching Prince Eric doll to boot and she had yet to put them down. Michael picked out exactly what his little sister had asked for; a Princess Ariel Bath Castle for bath time. It was from Morgan too and Kristina had promptly declared them the best brothers ever. It took Alexis nearly twenty minutes, however, to convince Kristina she would have to wait until she was home before she could take a bath with it.

Emily gifted her with a half dozen beautiful frocks fit for a princess and a special edition of the 1905 children's classic, _A Little Princess_,by Frances Hodgson Burnett that Emily's mother Paige had given to her when she was a little girl. Emily felt a special kinship to Kristina and Molly as they nearly lost their mother to cancer too and she'd wanted to give Krissy something special to share with her mother. After Emily explained how her mother had read it to her when she was a little girl, Kristina was anxious for Alexis to do the same. Nikolas had quite possibly outdone them all. He hired a riding instructor for her to begin lessons. He also tried to give his little cousin her very own pony, but Alexis insisted she share it with her sister. Nikolas conceded without argument, knowing perfectly well he would buy Molly her own in three more years when she was ready to ride.

His gift had been the last, so they'd all walked down to the stables to meet Kristina (and Molly's) pony afterward. It was a grey mare Fell that stood 13.2 hands high. The pony looked white, but was still considered a grey. It had medium grey flecks all over Kristina had called freckles and since she had the honor of naming it, Freckles was what she chose. The birthday girl was the first to ride and then she loaned her helmet to her guests as each girl and boy took a turn too with Nikolas leading them around the heated indoor paddock.

The final event of the day was the treasure hunt. They returned to the map and Nikolas and Sam helped the kids decipher the rest of the clues as Sonny translated them. Before long, Nikolas was leading them through one of the secret passages and down the dark tunnels which had been cleaned and cleared and lit with flamed torches every few feet. The kids and parents all made their way down to a cave where Nik and Alfred had set up a treasure chest to be discovered. It was found resting on it's side, half in the water, with _real_ gold coins and gallons of glitter surrounding it and a skeleton dressed in tattered pirate rags, gripping it tightly.

"You found it! You finally found it," Nik feigned utter shock and amazement as everyone rushed to see.

The kids were jumping, bouncing and cheering and so were some of the adults when they realized the gold was actually real. Sam had cut her eyes at Nik, who's only defense had been a sheepish grin and shrug of his shoulders.

"I can't believe it was just sitting here all this time," Michael exclaimed!

Nik supposed the recent storm must have dragged it to the surface and all the kids seemed to think him right until Michael's next question, "If the chest was dragged up from below how come the pirate is still holding onto it?"

Nikolas and all the other adults were at a loss until Sonny stepped in, "That's what you call a death grip," he told them with a sure nod, "He must have been dragged up with it. You see, even in death, he couldn't let go of that treasure and _**that**_ is why you should always beware never to love treasure more than friends and family, or you too might fall victim to it's hold."

Michael's eyes widened in total belief, "Wowwwwww," and all the other kids followed suit while stifled giggles broke out amongst the adults.

The boisterous group retraced their steps, happy with their score. Sonny and Jason were entrusted with seeing the treasure made it back up to the main house with a cluster of tiny pirates guarding them front and back as Nikolas and Alfred brought up the rear, extinguishing flames as they went.

The treasure was divided up with Nikolas giving each pirate their fair share, four authentic Spanish gold doubloons in honor of Kristina's four years of life. Sam couldn't believe he actually had and _gave away_ real treasure. The goodie bags were handed out along with the pouches they'd received at the beginning of their journey still filled with the play coins and jewels they'd collected. There were wrapped cookies, candies and gourmet caramel apples as well. There was also a 5" treasure chest engraved with the day's date and lined with black velvet to store their special pirated coins. Their costumes, crystal tiaras and brass compasses were a parting gift as well. The parents thanked their host and hostess for the best children's party they'd ever attended. The kids all seemed to agree. Sam had no experience with birthday parties for children other than the ones she'd attended for her sisters, so it meant a lot for her first attempt to have been a success.

She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of everything going perfectly right for once. She looked around the crowd, wondering where Jason had disappeared to and then briefly started before a smile crept into her soul as she realized it was him wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back against him, placing her arms over his and felt his warm mouth and nose nuzzle gently at her neck. He inhaled deeply and hummed, "I missed you today."

She smiled, "You were with me for most of it."

He rubbed his mouth against her shoulder, enjoying their physical connection, "but I wasn't holding you."

She turned to face him in his arms. She was grinning. He'd made her grin. He loved doing that, "You hold me all night and now you want all day too?"

Jason nodded unashamed to admit he couldn't get enough. A quiet laugh escaped her. He was too much, "I'll see what I can do," she told him as she raised up to kiss his lips.

He leaned down and kissed her back, "Well, you are a princess now. I'm sure you can make it happen," he teased as he glanced up at her tiara.

Her hands lifted to touch the sides of it, "Can you believe this? I still can't believe it. Not that it changes anything really, but it was still very thoughtful of Nik to do this."

He tightened his arms around her, mindful of her bruises, to pull her snug against him and he didn't even bother to fight the smile from hinting at the corners of his mouth as he stared down at her lovingly, "You're right. It doesn't change anything. You're still just as beautiful and your heart is still just as pure as it was the day I met you."

Sam wasn't prepared for the thoughts that surfaced with his words, or the heavy emotion that it brought. Her eyes filled with tears in an instant. She'd been told she was beautiful before. Plenty of times. So many times it hardly phased her as anything more than another lame pickup attempt, but when Jason said these things to her... Knowing her as well as he did and still able to think her heart pure? Think her beautiful? He didn't just tell her she was beautiful. In that moment, and in so many others since she'd known him, he'd made her feel beautiful. Beautiful and good and _worthy_ of something beautiful and good in return, "Jason, I..."

He kissed her before she could finish what she was going to say. Before she could finish telling him she loved him, his lips crashed down on hers in a most ardent fashion. His kiss was urgent yet tender, teasing as his tongue softly traced the line of her mouth until it opened for him and their tongues met in a slow sensuous glide. Greeting and dueling until they were both out of breath. Senseless. Just like that he could kiss her senseless. All thoughts went out the window. She breathed deep as her lungs tried to catch up.

"What was that for," she asked still winded? That had been a pretty intense kiss. Not that they weren't all great. Jason was a fabulous kisser, but there was something more about that one than just a 'mid-day haven't seen you in a few hours' kind of kiss.

She was beautiful and she had chosen him. Chosen to be with him out of all the other men out there that probably deserved her more and the look in her eyes just now. That look stopped and started his heart every time. She was about to tell him she loved him. He could see it in her eyes and as much as he wanted to hear her say those words to him, as much as he'd longed to hear them and to know without question that she truly felt the same, _he_ wanted to be the one to say them first. But not here. Not yet. He had a plan and he was going to make sure it all went perfect, because she deserved nothing less.

He was just staring down at her, not saying a word. His face had taken on a determined look. _Why so serious_, she wondered?

"Jason," she inquired softly?

The crease of his brow relaxed and his eyes warmed to an even deeper shade of blue. She felt the deep evened rise of his chest fall against her own as his gaze held her captive, "You leave me breathless," he confessed, "Couldn't resist."

She felt butterflies. She felt..._exhilarated_, and she wondered how it was possible for him to make her feel this good when so many things around them were still so bad? It was a gift. _He_ was her gift.

"Oh," she replied as she smoothed her hands over the strong arms that held her, resting them at his shoulders, "Well neither can I," she told him with a smile as she rose tip-toed to peck his lips once more, softly and sweetly. She lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes, determined to enjoy another perfect moment for as long as it would last and knowing perfectly well it would end far too soon.

The rest of the guests followed Alfred out of the ballroom to the entry hall where one of Nik's security details stood waiting to escort them back to the launch while Sonny and Carly hung back with the boys for a private goodbye. He'd just finished thanking Nikolas and Alexis for having them. He was grateful they'd all managed to keep the peace for Kristina's sake. He hoped it could last. He'd also thanked Emily for her help and for her very generous gift to Kristina. He didn't have very many things his mother had given him before she died aside from her rosary, but he knew how much he treasured them. He wasn't sure he could part with one of them for anyone, but Emily had – for his daughter – and it meant a lot. Carly stood with the boys as they chatted up Nikolas and Emily while Alexis sat nearby on a settee next to a sleeping Molly who'd passed out from all the excitement.

Sonny knelt down to his daughter's level, taking her little hands in his own. He caressed them with his thumbs, marveling for a moment in their soft perfection before he spoke.

"Did you have fun," he asked, grinning bigger when she grinned?

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "Lots and lots," she told him.

"I did too. I'm so glad you had such a happy birthday. You're a very lucky little girl to have so many people who love you so much. You make sure to give your sister and cousin Nikolas extra big hugs and kisses to thank them for your special party, okay?"

Krissy nodded, "Okay daddy."

Sonny smiled and nodded too, "Okay. Good. Now how about a hug and kiss for me?"

Kristina smiled and hugged him tight around the neck.

"I love you, baby," he told her as he hugged, "Happy Birthday," he whispered one last time.

"Love you too, daddy," she hugged tighter, "When am I gonna see you again?"

Sonny sighed, wishing things could be different, that he could spend more time with his little girl who was growing up so quick, "Soon, baby. I'll see you soon and when you come over we can have fun setting up your new playhouse. I'll bet you and Carly will have lots of fun going through all those dress up clothes she bought."

Carly smiled down at them, hearing her name.

"Dress up with myCarly is the best," Kristina told her dad, remembering all the times she and Carly spent in Carly's closet and at her vanity. Carly would always let her try on her make up and wear all her pretty jewelry and blouses that fit like dresses and even her most spensive heels. Her mommy never let her do that. Her myCarly did her hair in ways she never wore it before too and they took turns painting each others nails. Nobody else ever let her have that much fun playing dress up, "I can't wait," she jumped in little girl excitement as she looked up at Carly who smiled brightly for her. She was the little girl she never got to have, "I can't either, Kristina. We're going to have so much fun and once we're all dressed up we'll make all the boys come to tea with us or maybe even take us out to a fancy restaurant."

"Oooo it's gonna be so fun," she danced the three steps over to Carly and took her by the hand, twirling round and round.

"Easy, Kristina, you don't want to make your tummy hurt after all those sweets you had today," Alexis cautioned.

Kristina kept twirling. She was having fun. She didn't want to stop and was about to tell her mommy that, but then she felt dizzy so she listened. Maybe her mommy was right.

"Okay well, Kristina, I think we better get your little brother home. It's past his nap time and he'll start to get grouchy soon," Carly bent down, "One last birthday hug from the birthday girl," she asked?

Kristina hugged her without a single reservation. She loved her, "MMMMnnnn," Carly hummed as she hugged.

She stood tall again as Michael and Morgan said their goodbyes to their sister and searched out the room for Jason. Even though she wasn't sure that she was done being mad at him for the way he'd hurt her, especially since he hadn't even apologized yet, she wasn't used to seeing him without saying goodbye. Carly spotted him across the ballroom in a far corner...with Sam. They were hugging one another and from the looks of it, that was way more than a friendly hug, "_**EEEEE**_," Carly squealed, latching onto Sonny's arm while doing a little hop-foot happy dance in her heels, "You see that, Sonny? _**I told you!**_ I _**told**_ you my plan would work!"

Sonny looked up at his wife wondering what the hell she was carrying on about, then followed her eyes to the far corner of the room. Jason was holding Sam and Sam...Sam was holding him. Even he could see there was something there between them. Something more than friendship.

Emily and Nikolas had noticed Carly's reaction too. So had Alexis, but she chose to ignore it. It had been a nice day and she didn't want to spoil it. The coast was almost clear. A few more minutes and Carly would be on the boat back to the mainland. She wondered if she could arrange a detour to China instead?

"What plan," Emily wanted to know, her curiosity piqued and her defenses raised since she'd said 'plan' while looking at her brother? Emily was all too familiar with Carly's 'plans' as they usually resulted in her brother cleaning up the mess.

"My plan to get Jason and Sam to finally admit their real feelings for one another. Look at them. They're in love! Oh _**sure**_, Sam wouldn't admit a _**thing**_ yesterday no matter how many times I tried to pry it out of her, but I knew it! I just _**knew**_if I could get them alone on that boat together..."

"You talked Sam into taking Jason on her trip," Emily was surprised? Not just that Carly had been observant enough of someone else's feelings when they weren't all about her, but also that she seemed to be in clear support of setting her brother up with someone he obviously cared a great deal about. Carly was many things, but she wasn't an idiot. Well, not in the traditional sense at least. She was foolish, but she was smart enough to know encouraging Jason into a relationship with Sam was bound to cut into her time with him and Carly was nothing if not selfish enough to expect Jason to live for her rather than himself. So, yeah, this revelation surprised the hell out of Emily. She wasn't even aware Carly liked Sam all that much. Then again there weren't really _any_ women Emily could think of, aside from Courtney, Carly seemed to like all that much, or that liked _her_ for that matter.

"Not exactly. It required a little finessing," Carly wasn't willing to give away any of her trade secrets.

Alexis couldn't believe this. Carly had set Sam up. Although, looking at her daughter right now she didn't think Sam would mind too much, "Sonny, did you know about this?"

Sonny felt like the deer caught in headlights, staring down Alexis' fiery gaze. And that's what he looked like too. _When in doubt...Lie_, "I had nothing to do with this," he held his hands up at his side.

Carly slapped him on his arm and narrowed her eyes at him when he turned to look at her guiltily, "I may have had a little something to do with it," he mumbled, but quickly recovered, "But just look at them, Alexis, they're happy. Sam's _**happy**_."

Alexis clenched her jaw, anger seeping into her skin like poison. That wasn't the point. For the love of all things holy, why couldn't anyone get that it didn't matter how happy she was if she was dead? Or, even if Jason did love her daughter as much as it appeared he might – which was enough to take a bullet for her if necessary – then what? What of her daughter's happiness then? When it was too late and she'd fallen even more head over heels in love with Sonny's enforcer, or worse gotten pregnant with his child and he was killed? She would be heartbroken. Her daughter would be crushed. Alexis knew that kind of pain. She'd felt it once too. She didn't want that for her daughter. She wanted better.

It took everything in her not to go off, not to tell these lovestruck idiots exactly how careless it was to encourage a woman to love a man who flirted so recklessly with danger. Especially if that woman was _her_ daughter. She bit her tongue, though. For the sake of all three of her daughters, the youngest who was lost in some blissful dream beside her, the middle who was laughing with her brothers a few feet away, and the oldest far across the room who, she had to admit, looked more at peace than she'd seen her since she woke from her coma yesterday. Something seemed off with her first born, but she'd chalked it up to the stress of the last couple of weeks. At any rate, she looked happy right now and as much as Alexis feared for her daughter she didn't want to be the one to take that look from her face right now. There were so seldom times she'd ever seen it before. It was a look of utter contentment, as if in that moment she had everything she could ever want or need. This did _not_ mean, however, she was giving up. The way Alexis saw it, she was in a fight for her daughter's _life_, but for today – for now at least – she would bite her tongue until it bled.

Alexis hadn't rebuffed his assertion and Emily and Carly both took her silence as a win, but Sonny and Nikolas knew better. They remained quiet, having both separately recognized that fight in her eye. She wasn't going to let this go. Not easily, anyway. Sonny sighed, deciding to use her silence as his chance at escape before their shaky truce was trampled.

"I'm just going to go over and say goodbye," he motioned his head toward the happy couple as he walked their way. Carly falling in step behind. It would be easier and somehow more acceptable, Carly decided, if she were only graciously following the lead of her husband rather than making the first move toward opening communication between them again.

Sure, she'd offered him a drink last week which had been the first time she'd spoken to him in about two weeks. She'd had a hell of a lot to say that night – the night they'd returned from their trip and informed her and Sonny of what that bitch Elizabeth had done to her son _and_ to him, but that had been more about raging out against Elizabeth than actually talking to _him_ or sharing anything with him. She usually confided her feelings to Jason, even sought his advice above all others when something bad like that happened, but she hadn't that time and that had been a first.

Not only had she _not_ sought his emotional support, she hadn't wanted it. She didn't want him to see her upset and have him try and console her, because she hadn't wanted to be reminded of the reasons he was a good person and she loved him. She was still furious with him for choosing Elizabeth over her – and even more so after learning what Elizabeth had done – and she wanted to _stay_ furious with him until he actually gave a damn and apologized. Maybe that was childish, maybe not, but that was how she felt and she wouldn't pretend otherwise.

Sure he felt bad _now_, felt guilty as hell probably and while she'd refrained from saying the things on the tip of her tongue that night that she'd wanted – things she _knew_ would make him feel even worse – it didn't mean she still didn't _feel_ them, feel that anger and because of that she hadn't been able to bring herself to totally forgive him yet. But she wanted to. She missed him and she knew he'd just been human – just made a mistake – _a bad mistake_, but nothing worse than any of the hundred or so she'd made over the years and he hadn't turned his back on _her_. He'd actually been the first to lend her a helping hand to lift her up from that new low she always seemed to find.

Until Elizabeth.

He hadn't turned his back on her until Elizabeth and _that_ was what stung. She'd seen that conniving manipulator for whom she really was – _maybe it took one to know one_, she considered? And then quickly dismissed it. She was nothing like that witch. She would never threaten a child to get what she wanted – and _Jason!_ Jason hadn't trusted her instincts. Hadn't trusted her, chosen her. He'd always chosen her first, even when she didn't deserve it. Sometimes _especially_ when she didn't deserve it and to know that he could dismiss her feelings so easily, dismiss their entire friendship so readily for a woman like Elizabeth... It was the biggest slap in the face he could have given her. If he was going to put any woman first over her, it damn well didn't deserve to be Elizabeth.

Truth be told, she still didn't think there was anyone that deserved to be first in his life over her, but deep _deep_ down she knew that was just her own selfish desires talking. Jason deserved to be happy with someone that could accept him as completely as she did and since _she_ was in love with her husband and since the only way Jason could be truly happy was to make _another_ woman happy by putting her first, then she guessed Sam made for the best choice. Sam accepted their way of life and she accepted _them_ – the bond Jason had with her, Sonny and their kids – and she never tried to change him, or take him away from them like another woman might.

"Jason," Sonny greeted as Sam and Jason pulled apart to face them, both looking a little red-faced.

"Hey Sonny," Jason nodded, "Carly," he acknowledged awkwardly. He knew she was still mad at him and she had good reason. He'd been so preoccupied with everything going on with Ric and Elizabeth, the business and being there for Sam that he hadn't put any time into fixing things with her. They'd barely spoken. He hadn't even called to check on her after Sam had told him about running into her last week at Kelly's when she almost went off on Elizabeth. Actually, they hadn't spoken at all since a week ago when he'd dropped Michael off. Well other than a few polite exchanges during breakfast yesterday, but he knew that was only for the sake of Michael. Carly didn't want him to know she was upset with him, because Michael was a worrier and she didn't want him worrying about them or worse, to have it negatively affect his own relationship with Jason and he respected her for that. She wasn't as selfish as everyone thought and he could stand to remember that a little more often. His life would be simpler after tomorrow and he decided he would make a point then of getting things back on track with his friend.

"Hey. We're about to head out. Just wanted to say our goodbyes and to thank you Sam. You went above and beyond for your sister today and it means a lot to know just how much you love her. It meant a lot that you went out of your way to make sure I felt included in her day with her too. So, thanks. Thank you," Sonny told her in earnest. He looked at her now and could see the faint traces of bruises. She'd covered them well with clothing and make-up, but Sonny had a well-trained eye for such things. Seeing her standing there smiling softly with Jason's arm around her and imagining the trauma she went through only two nights ago... He knew she'd put on a good front for everyone to make sure her sister and all of her guests had the best time. It reminded him of his mother and how she'd always tried to put on that same brave face to help him feel better..feel braver and stronger, like they could make it through somehow. He cared for Sam even more now and wished he could express all of this to her. Tell her why, but he knew it wouldn't be received well. Sam was a very guarded person. Sonny respected and related to that and he knew she wouldn't want to talk about it with him. At least not right now, but he did plan on talking with her about it when the time was right.

When more time had passed and her wounds, emotional and physical, weren't still so fresh, he would apologize for his sick brother and for not taking proper action a long time ago after what Ric did to Carly. Carly. Once she learned what Ric had done to Sam, she was going to lose it. She _never_ believed Ric had changed. She never believed he'd had this sudden epiphany and turned his life around and she was right. Ric was still the twisted man that kidnapped a pregnant woman, tried to steal an unborn baby and force himself on his step-daughter. And he felt sick to his stomach that he'd fallen for his brother's lies, believed that he'd actually changed and wanted to live a better life.

"You're welcome, Sonny. You're her dad. You love her. Of course you should be included," her mother might feel differently, but Sam had never seen any reason Sonny deserved to be cut so radically out of his daughter's life. It _almost_ made her glad Alexis hadn't raised her, because as screwed up as her childhood had been and as many things as her dad got wrong – he got a few important ones right too and she loved him, faults and all. She didn't regret growing up a McCall. She just wished he'd made better choices with his life, with _their_ life, and that was why she'd had to leave him. She finally got old enough to make a better choice for herself and she'd made it. She'd left the dead end her father was headed down to find her brother and start her own road, a road she hoped led to a real home and family. One that accepted you and made you feel good enough just the way you were. Her road had been long and hard and she'd felt like she was on her own dead end quite a few times, especially after losing Danny, but she had Jason now and with _him_..she had hope again.

Sonny smiled and nodded, "Well, I guess we better get going," he looked back over to Jason, "Give me a call later, will ya? Just a few things I'd like to touch base on."

Jason shrugged his lips and nodded his agreement, looking from Sonny to Carly and feeling his guilt kick in triple time when she wouldn't even make eye contact with him. It wasn't pissed Carly, giving him attitude. That rarely evoked his guilt. This was hurt Carly, afraid to show her vulnerability and there had only ever been a handful of times he remembered her putting that wall up with _him_. He didn't like the way it felt to have things so tense between them and he hated dealing with relationships, because that usually meant dealing with emotions and he'd rather take a bullet than deal with that. But he really felt like he was going to have to be the one to make the first move this time and considering the reason for the distance between them he couldn't say it wasn't right to be that way. Carly was always the one to apologize. Of course, she was always the one who'd done something to apologize _for_... Not this time though.

"Hey, uh, Carly," Jason addressed, getting her attention.

She looked at him finally and he could see all those emotions she'd been trying to hide. She didn't speak. She waited for him to continue, "Uh, I thought, if you want, we could maybe..get together this week sometime."

He was reaching out and part of her wanted to forgive him right now just for trying while the other part wanted to tell him to take that olive branch he only saw fit to extend to her _now_ and shove it! She settled somewhere in the middle, "I'll have to check my schedule. The boys have swim lessons Monday and Wednesday and Michael has kung fu and a ball game on Tuesday. It's Thanksgiving Thursday and then mama, Courtney and I always spend black Friday shopping together. I also have a few doctor appointments set up, but um, if you want I'm sure I could find time to meet with you."

"That's right. I guess I forgot it was Thanksgiving this week," Jason looked at Carly, but she was looking at anything but him. They had a long-standing tradition. He always spent Thanksgiving with Carly, Sonny and the boys. Last year, he'd spent some of it with Sam too and most of that Friday. He wasn't sure if Carly would want him there this year, "How about I call you Tuesday morning and you can let me know? I didn't know Michael had more games. I thought the one I went to a couple weeks ago was the last one for the season. Who's going to the doctor? Is everyone okay," Jason hoped Michael hadn't had another nightmare. Sonny told him yesterday Michael seemed fine, no more nightmares, so it would have had to been last night... He realized there was a lot going on in his friend's life he didn't even know about. He was just so used to her giving him daily updates that he'd become accustomed to never really having to ask. He felt Sam take his hand in hers and their fingers locked together.

"That was the last game for fall ball, but Michael wanted to sign up for PCYO's winter indoor season to get in more practice before Little League starts back up in the spring. Morgan missed his annual check-up last month after his birthday, because of that cold so it was rescheduled for this week and Sonny and I thought it might be good if Michael had a follow up session with Dr. Winters just to be safe. I um, I have an appointment too, but I'll find time and let you know Tuesday," she finished weakly, wanting this conversation to be over. It was hard talking with him like things were normal. They weren't normal. If they were, he would know all of this already. She would have told him on one of their daily phone calls or impromptu visits, or he would have _asked_.

"Are you alright," Jason was worried for her now? What was going on? Why was she going to the doctor? He remembered she'd already had her annual check up last month, because she had bitched to him for an entire hour afterward about getting stuck with Elizabeth as her nurse and Robin as her doctor since her regular intern had an emergency and Robin was covering.

Damn him. He was doing it. He was being all _concerned_ Jason and looking at her like he cared, like he _really_ cared, and she didn't want to see that..._feel_ that. She felt her eyes starting to tear up, "Fine. I'll be fine. I um," she choked up, "Sonny," she turned to her husband, "We really need to get Morgan home now."

Sonny sighed. He hated to see the woman he loved and his best friend hurting and struggling like this. He could see the pleading in Carly's eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, babe. You're right," he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back in comfort, "Listen, Sam..Jason, we'll talk later. Okay?"

Jason nodded resignedly, feeling dispirited and concerned. Sam wrapped her arm back around him and hugged him to her side.

"Goodbye, Sam," she turned to her, avoiding Jason's eyes, "It was an amazing party."

"Thanks, Carly. I'm really glad you could all make it," she knew things were still strained between Carly and Jason, but Kristina had made it very clear at breakfast yesterday how happy she was that Jason would be at her party. She feared Carly might be a no show just to avoid having to put on the same fake happy face again as she'd done over breakfast. She wouldn't have blamed her. Sam hadn't enjoyed having to do it either, but it was for her sister and she'd do anything for her sisters. She should have expected nothing less from Carly either. She knew Carly genuinely loved her step-daughter. She was nothing like Evelyn and, for that, Sam was truly thankful.

Carly nodded, only meeting Sam's eyes briefly with a smile that was beginning to tremble before Carly could even turn completely back toward her sons and the door. Sonny gave Sam and Jason a look. He started to say something, but didn't really know what there was to be said, "See you guys," he told them, then turned to follow his wife home.

"See ya," Sam and Jason replied in near unison. Jason's response was more disconcerted than Sam.

The boys rushed over real quick to say their goodbyes. Sam noticed it was Carly that had whispered something in Michael's ear and knew she was the one who'd sent them over with orders to give their uncle Jason such big hugs. She'd done it to make him feel better...and that made Sam feel better..about Carly.

Moments after the Corinthos family were escorted safely to the launch, all was quiet again. They'd moved into the living room while the staff busied themselves cleaning and restoring the ballroom back to it's normal state. Molly woke up during the move and sat with Kristina now on the richly hued Persian, playing with the new toys while Alexis rested nearby on a comfortable chaise. She would never admit it, but she was completely exhausted. Emily and Nikolas sat together on the sofa while Jason and Sam were off to the side again, sharing another semi-private moment. He'd tried to get some quality time with Sam during the party, but as hostess she'd been the center of attention and unable to find more than a minute or two here and there.

Sam stood with her head against his chest, hugging him close. It felt good to have him to hold onto. She'd had a wonderful time, but she was tired. She was both physically and emotionally spent and she knew he must be too with everything going on and especially after how hard it had been with Carly. Neither spoke for several minutes, content to just hold one another.

Sam finally broke the quiet, "So I take it everything went okay?"

Jason knew she was referring to his visit to the PCPD. She hadn't brought it up yet and he hadn't either, knowing she'd ask when she was ready, "Exactly as expected. Nothing to hold me on. I gave a statement and that was it."

She sighed, her worry wouldn't be relieved until Ric was awake to give his statement. So far, he'd been unconscious. Jason sensed her nerves kicking in and rubbed his hands against her back soothingly. She breathed deep again and he felt her relax against him. It was working. He kissed her temple and then her ear before she pulled back and met his lips with hers. It was a slow kiss as their mouths touched and parted in soft loving strokes before ending with their lips nuzzling the others.

Emily couldn't help watching her brother's open affection toward Sam with a smile. She leaned into Nikolas' side, "It's nice to see Jason so comfortable with someone. He was never so free with Elizabeth, or with anyone else for that matter. I just wish my friend didn't have to be hurt for Sam and Jason to have the happiness they deserve."

Nik sighed as he watched his cousin with a protective eye, "I just hope it isn't my cousin that ends up being hurt."

"Jason _**loves**_ Sam. He would never hurt her, Nikolas," Emily protested.

Nik shook his head, "I'm still not convinced Jason wasn't responsible for Ric's attack."

"I don't believe Jason had anything to do with it. Jason only does what he does to protect the people he loves. Ric hasn't threatened any of them, so he would have no reason to go after him," Emily argued.

Nikolas remained silent. He didn't wish to argue, or put her in the middle, "I hope you're right," he said instead and kissed her chastely on the cheek.

Alexis felt herself nodding off when she'd heard mention of her husband's name. She overheard Nik state the same concerns about Jason that she had and she'd listened as Emily defended him much like she was sure Sam would when she had this conversation with her later. She pretended to be dozing until they'd finished. She didn't want to end such a lovely day in an argument which is where it could lead quickly if she hadn't bit her tongue rather than rally with her nephew. She used the lull in their conversation as her chance to make an exit.

Her eyes fluttered open to find Emily and Nikolas smiling at her. She yawned and admitted it was probably best if she get the girls home now, "Thank you both for everything."

"You're welcome, but the credit belongs to Sam," Nikolas insisted, "It really does," Emily agreed as she and Nikolas rose from their seats with Alexis to say goodbye.

"Sam did an outstanding job," Alexis admitted with a tinge of pride in her voice, "She exceeded my wildest expectations."

Her mother's back was to her, so she hadn't realized Sam overheard her compliment. She couldn't stop a bright smile from brimming her lips. She accomplished what she'd set out to do. She made Kristina happy and her mother proud.

"I just wish she could exceed my expectations where her relationships are concerned as well," Alexis sighed and Sam's smile fell, her disappointment taking away from the reward she'd worked so hard to achieve.

Alexis was still unaware Sam and Jason were listening, but Emily noticed. She watched as Jason reassured Sam silently with his touch, noting how Sam leaned into his strength and how he leaned into her. She'd known it since she first saw _leaning_ toward one another that night on New Year's Eve and she believed it even stronger now, Jason and Sam's love was meant to be.

"Sam is an adult, Alexis, she gets to make her own choices in life. All we can do is love her and be there for her," Nikolas advised.

Alexis sighed and nodded wearily. Her body was tired and sore and her mind too fried to fight. Besides, she knew what her nephew said was true and admitted it, "You're right. I just can't help worrying. It's a mother's lot in life," she informed him, "and an aunt's," then smiled as brightly as she had enough energy left to do and opened her arms to hug him goodbye. She kissed him on his cheek, then quickly rushed to brush her lipstick away.

"Girls, say goodbye and thank you to Nikolas and Emily. It's time for us to go home," Alexis instructed as Emily and Nikolas knelt down to say their goodbyes.

Alfred appeared out of nowhere with two extra large shopping bags and proceeded to pack the remainder of Kristina's gifts in them. There was also a third, smaller, bag full of leftover cake and other desserts.

Alexis turned to leave and found Jason and Sam holding one another. She'd made her daughter promise to walk away from him if anything had happened to her. She was happy to be alive, but she wished somehow she could reason with Sam to make better choices with her life. Safer choices.

Sam felt her mother approaching and pulled out of Jason's embrace to turn to her, "Sam, thank you for making this day unforgettable for not just Kristina but myself as well. It was beautiful and fun, clever and adventurous just like Kristina...just like all three of my wonderful daughters."

It felt good to have lived up to what she wanted, but Sam was unable to freely express that to her. She found herself holding back out of fear that she would never be good enough to love just the way she was...for _all_ that she was and not just the parts Alexis deemed suitable, "Thanks, Alexis."

Alexis took a slow breath, not too deep, to avoid irritating her incision. _Sam was holding back. She was Alexis again._ She smiled and nodded, not wanting to acknowledge how much it hurt to be so at odds with a daughter she never thought she'd have the chance to love. Having this second chance with her first born was a blessing and yet she just couldn't seem to get it right. Loving Krissy and Molly was still so easy. She wondered if it might be as hard to love them one day as it was Sam?

She almost hoped it would, because that would mean she loved all her daughters equally. Maybe not the _same_. Her daughters were their own individuals and so she loved them individually, but she would like to believe she loved them equally as much. If it became harder to love Krissy and Molly when they got older, it would mean there wasn't some piece of her heart she held back when it came to Sam. She wasn't sure that was true, though, and that hurt her maybe as much as it hurt Sam. It pained Alexis to see her daughter in pain and it hurt even more to know she was the cause of it and not know how to fix it. She didn't know how to fix the part of her that refused to let go and just love. That part of her had been broken for a very long time. She had hope at one point, but then that hope died and with it, a part of her. When Sam was returned to her, she'd believed that lost hope had been restored, but maybe a piece of it was still missing and maybe she would never get it back. And without it, she feared she may never be able to love as good as she should...as good as she needed..again.

Sam's wall was up, but when she saw how her mother's smile never reached her eyes her resolve broke a little. Even though she didn't feel safe to open up and be herself around her mom and wasn't sure if she ever would for more than the fleeting moments they shared, she still loved her..still worried about her, "How do you plan to manage with these two and all those bags without Viola?"

It was Viola's day off and she'd left earlier with her nephew, Bastian. Sam told Jason yesterday she still intended to live with her mother until Alexis healed. Jason didn't like it. He offered to hire a private nurse instead, because he didn't want her living in the house where she was attacked. Sam didn't really know what to tell him. She wasn't sure she'd be fine and she wasn't going to lie and say she was. Instead, she promised she would call him the minute she felt her emotions getting the better of her. She promised he would be the first person she called and this time..she wouldn't wait until she was in over her head to do it.

"I'll be fine for the few hours until you get home. If I really need assistance, I've got two grunts shadowing me to help out," Alexis made an attempt at humor, referring to the two guards Sonny and Jason assigned to cover Alexis and the girls.

"Let them carry the bags," Sam bossed, "You don't need to do anything more strenuous than push Molly's stroller. Don't lift Molly. Let Paulie or Enzo help. I'll be there in time for baths and to help put them to bed," Sam promised. She was torn between going with her mom like a dutiful daughter and staying with Jason. She was dreading going back to that house and she was dreading spending one minute away from Jason and she was really dreading the conversation about Ric and his affair she would have with her mother after the kids were in bed.

"Yes, daughter," Alexis grumbled. She hated being told what she could and couldn't do, though it was nice to know Sam still cared.

Alexis did her best to ignore Jason. A civil nod in his general direction was the best she could manage. It was hard to look at him and not wonder if he'd been the one who almost killed her husband and then watch as he put those same hands on her daughter. She turned to find Enzo and Paulie waiting for her with bags in hand. Kristina and Molly gave goodbye hugs and kisses to Sam and Jason, even though they would see Sam soon and then the Davis girls – minus one and plus two guards – made their way to the front door. Sam trailed behind and paused in the living room doorway to watch her mother and sisters prepare for the late November chill, still torn over going with them now to help out or staying behind. Alfred stood waiting with their winter coats. He assisted Alexis with hers and then helped Kristina as Alexis buttoned up Molly. Alexis was just about to lift Molly into her stroller when Paulie stepped up to do it for her. Alexis could only grin and bare it. She knew Sam was watching and Molly was just too heavy. She would put too much stress on her wound and sutures. She hated being reminded of her limitations.

Alexis and the girls were gone and it was the moment Jason hadn't really been waiting for as much as dreading. He needed to tell Emily about Elizabeth. Sam must have felt him tense at the thought. She rubbed her hand up his back and squeezed his shoulder. He drew his right arm up across his chest and entwined his fingers with hers over his left shoulder. He held her hand this way as he watched his sister and Nikolas smiling and laughing about something. She was happy right now and he was about to take that away. He looked down at Sam and brought her hand to his lips to kiss, "I need to talk with Emily."

Sam nodded. They had discussed his plan this morning before she'd left with the car and driver Nik provided her to bring Alexis home from the hospital. Jason had tailed them in his Escalade. He'd told her how he didn't want Emily blindsided tomorrow when the news became public and she'd suggested telling his sister after the party, "Good luck," she wished him as she took his hand to hers and kissed his palm.

A faintness of something almost reminiscent of a smile crossed his face at that as he nodded, then made his way over to the other couple, "Emily, could we talk a minute?"

"Sure, Jas," Emily beamed, but faltered a bit when she noticed how serious he looked.

"Is something wrong," she asked, concern filling her features as she looked from him back over to Sam in the distance?

"I just need to tell you a few things. It's about Elizabeth and how we plan to handle things. I wanted to let you know what to expect," Jason explained.

Emily nodded as her smile faded and Nikolas smoothed his hand over her arm, "Would you like me to stay with you," he asked?

"No. Thank you, but I think Jason would feel more comfortable if we discussed this in private," Emily knew how hard it was for her brother to talk about his feelings and she didn't want to make it any harder for him.

Nikolas wasn't really concerned with what would make Jason more comfortable. It wasn't that he disliked Jason. It was just that he was more concerned with what would make Emily most comfortable. She didn't seem too comfortable right now, though. She could read him so well. She could see the hesitancy in his demeanor. It was making her even more anxious and that was the last thing he wanted, "Very well. I'll be in the study if you should need me," he appeased, "Jason," he acknowledged on his way over to Sam.

"Care to join me, highness" Nik asked as he offered his arm to his cousin?

Sam smirked, "I still can't believe you did this," she said, her eyes rolling up to the tiara on her head. It was getting a little heavy, but Lord only knew how much it cost and she was afraid to take it off until she had a safe place to put it.

Nik just smiled, full of himself and all he'd gotten away with today, as Sam linked arms with him and they headed out of the living room and down the west hall toward the study.

_**xxxxx**_

"So, I'm confused," Sam told her cousin as they entered, "You mentioned the head of the Greek royal family, but I thought we were _**Russian**_ royalty?"

"Actually, no. We are members of the Greek royal family and descendants of Russian royalty and of Russian _**nobility**_," Nik clarified.

"Where does the Russian part come in," Sam wondered?

"Ah," Nik nodded, "Time for your first royal family history lesson. Please, sit," he offered a spot on the plump striped loveseat in front of them.

Sam sat down and wished she could kick off her boots. Her feet were killing her.

"Our Russian ancestry dates back to our great great great grandmother, Grand Duchess Olga Constantinovna of Russia. She married our great great great grandfather, George I, King of Greece. She was the granddaughter of Tsar Nicholas I and first cousin of Tsar Alexander III."

"Wow," was all she had for that, "You're telling me we're related to like..the great rulers of Russia?"

Nik chuckled as he sat next to her, "Yes. That is what I'm telling you."

"So I don't understand. Greece isn't under a monarchy, so how is there a royal family?"

"Well, that's a bit more complicated. You see, Greece isn't any _**longer**_ ruled by a monarchy, but they were for thousands of years. In fact, it wasn't until the early 1970's when a referendum was voted on and passed that the monarchy was abolished."

"So we're king, queen, prince and princesses without a country," Sam gathered?

"Basically, yes, but there are those that believe – and plot for the day – that the referendum will be overturned, restoring the monarchy to it's rightful place as leadership over it's people."

"I'm guessing one of those people would be Helena," Sam answered.

"Correct. In fact, she has her hands in many schemes with that very goal in mind, though I don't know why she bothers. It isn't as if I'm next or even third in line for the thrown," Nik shook his head.

"Just how far down the line are you," Sam was curious to know?

"Well, let's see. King Constantine II was the first born son and crown prince of King Paul, our great grandfather who died of cancer, and our great grandmother, Crown Princess Frederika. Our grandfather, Mikkos, was brother to Constantine II and 2nd born son to Paul and Frederika. Constantine II and his wife have six children. Three sons and three daughters. Pavros is the 1st son of Constantine II and the crown prince. So, with Mikkos' death, my father Stavros' death, Uncle Stefan's death that made me 8th in line after Pavros, his two brothers and his four sons. That is, until recently when prince Philippos was killed in a tragic accident which rumor has it Helena may have had a hand in. Now, I would be 7th in line."

"Do you think she had something to do with it?"

"She's treacherous and some might say evil, but she's also a genius. I wouldn't put it past her. In fact, it's exactly something she would do," Nik admitted, ashamed to be any relation to the woman.

"So how does she get away with it? Why doesn't the King just kick her out of the family and strip her of any power, or have her brought up on charges," Sam wondered?

"Well she isn't a recognized member of our royal family, but she has power and title all her own. She's a Duchess of Russia and with that title comes a lot of powerful connections. Those connections allow her to keep her hands clean of the dirty deeds she orchestrates," Nik explained, "Fortunately for us, she's off enjoying the finer things those connections provide somewhere far away."

"Well, from all I've heard of the woman I'll consider us all very fortunate if it stays that way," Sam said and Nik agreed with a nod, "Indeed."

There was a lull then, both feeling an unusual awkwardness of where to take their conversation next which they hadn't felt since first getting to know one another. Nikolas wanted very much to address his concerns of Jason with her, but he was hesitant to dampen her spirits. Sam sat quietly, thinking she should probably give Nikolas a heads up about what Jason was telling his sister. Emily considered Elizabeth to be her best friend. She would be devastated to know what she'd done to the brother she adored. It would help her if Nikolas was prepared.

"Does Emily know I found proof of Elizabeth's affair," Sam asked? Might as well just put it out there.

Nik had been staring blankly at the flames in the stone fireplace. His focused returned to her upon hearing her words, "Not from me," he told her, "I didn't want to keep it from her, but I felt it wasn't my place to say anything. It was something Jason had a right to reveal at his discretion and I also didn't want to betray the confidence you placed in me."

Sam was touched, "I thank you for that, but I would have understood if you'd shared it with Emily. I'm sure she would have kept quiet, if asked, but it was probably better she didn't know before now. We were all lucky in that we were able to avoid Elizabeth and the temptation to confront her until we were ready, but Emily works with her every day. They're best friends and I imagine it would have been considerably more difficult for her to maintain everything was fine between them if she'd known."

Nik nodded, "You're right. I hadn't thought of that. I'm glad I didn't put her in that position now as well, but you said 'before now'. I take it something has changed? Is your investigation over? Is Jason prepared to confront Elizabeth now?"

Sam sighed with a nod as she turned her body on the sofa to see him more fully, "Yes, but I can't really go into details just yet. All I can say is that after tomorrow, her affair will be public knowledge to all of Port Charles."

Nik shook his head, "Yes. I imagine the scandalous news of a Quartermaine heir falling prey to the infidelity of a morally bankrupt woman will make for page one material, but I would think if not for Elizabeth's sake Jason might try and keep this under wrap at least for the sake of his child."

Sam was silent as Nik looked at her expectantly. When she still didn't speak, light dawned, "Is it not his child? How can he know for certain? If there was possibility before, then surely it is still possible."

"She lied about everything, Nik. Elizabeth never slept with Jason the night of the blackout like she led him to believe. They've never been together. So there is no possible way the baby is his. She was already a month pregnant when she went to him that night. She isn't even in love with him. Apparently from correspondence we've found, she's in love with the baby's father and this was all part of some plan to further his career," she hoped she hadn't just said too much.

Nik looked horrified, "It isn't Lucky's?"

"No," Sam shook her head, "But I really can't say anymore than that right now."

Nik studied her thoughtfully as if trying to puzzle it all out for himself. Sam felt a little self-conscious under his gaze. She was hiding things she didn't want him to know and he'd gotten to a point where he could read her pretty well. She began to fidget and look about the room – the last thing she should have done under the circumstance – and she knew it, but couldn't control it in that moment.

"It was Ric. Ric is the man Elizabeth was seeing behind my brother and now Jason's back, isn't he?"

Sam didn't even have to speak, the moment she looked at him, he knew.

He groaned and brought his hand over his face, "Alexis is going to... I'm certain if she had any suspicion of Ric's adultery, she would have confronted him or left him by now. This is going to knock the wind out of her. Here she is, _**we**_ are, worrying about him and who's responsible for beating him when he's done _this_..."

Nik's voice trailed off as something else occurred to him, "He did it, didn't he?"

Sam's stomach began to tie itself in knots. He was getting too close to the truth and now, when she needed her old survival skills to kick in most and spin some elaborate story or to deflect his attentions, instead she was left speechless. She could only stare and look at him as if she didn't understand his question, but she did.

"Jason _**was**_ the one to attack Ric," Nik rose from his seat, he couldn't sit still with this knowledge, "My God, Sam. He nearly _**killed**_ him. He's your mother's _**husband**_! Molly' _**father**_! Not to mention the acting District Attorney," he paced and then turned back to her wanting to know what she could possibly say for herself, say for him?

"It's _**not**_ his fault," Sam shouted, unable to hold it in, "He was _**protecting**_ me. It's my fault! It's _**my**_ fault!"

Nik was utterly confounded, "Protecting you? Why would he need to protect you from Ric? What could he have possibly done to warrant..."

Nik noticed Sam shift her eyes from him. In fact, he'd noticed she hadn't really been able to make eye contact since...before last Friday. As he watched her he could actually see her withdrawing into herself physically, sinking into the cushions and somehow making herself even smaller. Ric had done something to Sam, something heinous enough to unleash Jason's tight control so much he nearly killed the man with his bare hands. Suddenly a moment from the night of Molly's birthday dinner flashed in his mind. He'd thought he caught Ric looking at Sam in a way no married man should ever look at another woman, let alone their step-daughter. He'd dismissed it, not wanting to believe that's what he'd seen but...

"What did he do, Sam? What did that bastard do," Nik demanded?

"Nothing," Sam shook her head, still not meeting his eyes. Her voice held little to none of the conviction it should to sell her answer. Her mind was already shutting down. She didn't want to think about it, or talk about it and she certainly didn't want anyone else to know. Visions of it began looping in her mind. She kept trying to replay the moment when she'd actually lost control of the situation. The truth was she'd been fooling herself to think she ever had control of it. She went up against a dangerous man under the influence of powerful drugs and then proceeded to taunt him until he was enraged enough to lose whatever slim grip he had left on reality. What part of his reaction did she ever think she could control? She closed her eyes to the memories that invaded her consciousness.

"Like hell. Look at you," Nik's voice softened as he walked back over to her and sat, "You're shaking at the mere thought of it!"

"I'm fine. It's just a little cold in this drafty old castle," she opened her eyes and attempted a smile as she looked about the room, "You really should consider retrofitting the main level with modernized heating and air. The fire is nice, but..."

"Sam," Nikolas was soft, but insistent as he implored of her, "It's me. Talk to me. You can talk to me. You can trust me. I swear it. I need to know, Sam. If you expect me to give Jason a pass, I need to know why he felt justified attacking my baby cousin's father that way."

Nikolas extended his open hand across the cushion between them, his eyes beseeching her to confide in him. Her chest felt heavy and her jaw clenched tight, not wanting to let it out in the light of day where she would be forced to face it, "Can't you just believe me when I say there was a good reason?"

His hand remained empty, but unmoving. He still hoped she would accept it and his support, "I do believe you," Nik nodded, causing Sam's eyes to meet his briefly and he could see the fear there, "which is all the more reason I need to hear it. You're my family, Sam. In the short time that we've come to know one another you've become as important to me as any other I hold dear. In some way, even more so, because there has only been one other person in my life that has ever made me feel as accepted just the way I am – who's made me feel as comfortable in my own skin – as you, and _**she**_ just happens to be the love of my life," he offered up as if Emily were chopped liver, earning the slight smile and tiniest moment of levity he'd been hoping for, "I love you, Sam, and I can tell that you're hurting. I may not be able to fix everything for you, but I would truly love the opportunity to try. At the very least, I would love to feel you trust me enough to come to me when you need someone...when you need your family. We may not have had the chance to be there for one another growing up, but we have that chance now and I don't intend to waste it. Please, let me be there for you as you would wish to be there for me."

Sam had only met his eyes briefly when he'd first spoke, then continued to focus on his outstretched hand, wanting to grab it and hold on to the strength he was offering. To the love and support he was giving so freely, but she'd been scared to trust anyone other than herself – to rely on anyone other than herself. His words though, his words and something in his voice as he said them to her broke through and she believed him. She believed his words and she believed in his love. Sam swallowed thickly, then nodded her head as she placed her hand in his.

He took her hand and sighed in both relief and anguish to see his cousin so conflicted. To see how difficult it was for her to trust and to know it had been a direct result of her childhood. He'd had a very different childhood, but they had each learned some very similar lessons from it. Nikolas moved closer to her, opening his arms as her tears began to silently fall and she moved in, allowing him to hug her as she cried.

They sat that way for a moment and then she pulled back as he took her hand in his once more. She readied herself and began, "The night of the ball, he tried to drug me so that he could...so that he could...," she swallowed and started again, "He forced himself on me. If Jason hadn't come to the lake house that night to check on me when he did, I don't think he would have stopped until... I don't think he would have stopped," she couldn't say his name. Didn't want to think of his name or else she would picture him, "I fought him. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. It was like he didn't believe me. He didn't want to hear me, or believe me when I was kicking and screaming at him, telling him I didn't want him, that I never wanted him like he said."

Nik wasn't sure if Sam realized how tightly she was gripping his hand? She was shaking. Then suddenly, she let go. She wiped her eyes dry and breathed deeply. A change fell over her features...a blankness as if she was closing herself off or steadying herself for some unknown battle they were facing, or maybe she felt she were facing it alone? Maybe she still wondered if he would doubt her, or blame her? He wasn't sure, but he knew he needed her to know he was with her. One hundred thousand percent, he was with her and would help her in any way he could and helping her meant helping Jason, "I'll say I hired you."

Sam was totally thrown. What was he talking about? He didn't have any questions? Didn't want her to talk about it more? Explain herself?

"I'll say I became aware of the vicious rumor circulating the hospital concerning an affair between Elizabeth and myself, so I hired my cousin PI to find the culprit of initiating and facilitating such atrocious falsehoods in order to put an end to them. In the course of your investigation, you discovered there was more truth to the rumor than either of us would have ever guessed. You found proof of Elizabeth's indiscretion, but were able to rule me out as her lover. This will help you to keep your client's identity secret should you receive pressure from law enforcement to reveal your sources. I presume your client is someone in Jason's family, or someone he may consider as family? It wouldn't look good to throw suspicion back his way. Police may assert you or Jason's family member alerted him to the affair and he took matters into his own hands. If I am the client, I can insist I held you to your contract and would not permit you to reveal this information to Jason to spare Elizabeth his outrage. Instead, I'll say I intended to simply tell Elizabeth she had to break things off with Jason and come clean to Lucky and Emily about what she'd done."

That wall? That wall that served her well for so many years? She felt his words once again come crashing through. He never questioned her. Never blamed her for what this would do to her family. He only wanted to help her, support her and not only her, but Jason and she knew that was for her too. And Emily. Her heart was as full of emotion as her eyes. He loved her and he accepted her. Just the way she was, "Nikolas, thank you. Thank you for wanting to help me and Jason this way. It means more to me than you may ever know, but I can't let you do it. Ric and Elizabeth have caused enough heartache for the Quartermaine's and Cassadine-Davis-McCall's," she chuckled slightly at their mish mosh of family names, "I won't let this cause problems for you and Emily too. You promised one another you would stay out of anything to do with Elizabeth and Lucky and the alleged affair. You wouldn't be able to confide in Emily without putting her at risk of being an accessory after the fact," besides, Sam wouldn't have him lie to Emily that way, knowing what it would cost him, "You make a good point about not being able to reveal my true clients, but Jason and I have a plan. We have another person in mind who isn't close to Jason at all and wouldn't mind taking credit if it meant sticking it to Elizabeth."

Nikolas exhaled harshly. He was glad to hear they at least had a plan. He hadn't considered how covering for Jason might mean lying to Emily to protect her, but Sam had thought of it. Her first instinct was to look out for and protect her family...as was Jason's, he was learning, "As long as you're sure..."

"We're sure. This is going to work. I just need you to play clueless a bit longer. By tomorrow afternoon, Elizabeth will be exposed," she promised.

Nik nodded, another thought entering his mind, "Does Emily know... Is Jason telling her what Ric did to you?"

Sam shook her head fiercely, "No! I don't want anyone else to know. I didn't want you to know so that you wouldn't have to keep it from anyone, but Nikolas I need you to keep this between us. Can you do that? For me?"

Nik didn't like this one bit. He understood they couldn't make Ric's attack public knowledge now without giving Jason perfect motive for attacking Ric, but Alexis deserved to know and he really didn't like the idea of keeping something this big from Emily, "Sam, Alexis has a right to know. She's his wife. You're her daughter. She..she would want to be there for you."

Sam was shaking her head adamantly before Nikolas could even finish his argument, "No, Nik. Please," her eyes stung again at the thought of telling her mother, "I already have to tell her about the affair. I waited until after the party, but I'm telling her tonight once the girls are in bed. This will be enough. It will be enough for her to leave him and cut him out of our lives and that's all I want. That's all I need. Alexis never has to know the rest. It would only hurt her to know the things he did to me. It wouldn't serve any purpose to tell her."

She had his hand gripped tight in both of hers now. He looked deep into those pleading chocolate eyes and as much as he wanted to argue with her until she saw reason, he wanted to give her some peace even more. He placed his other hand over hers, "Okay. I won't say anything to anyone without speaking to you first. I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you, Nik," she breathed the breaths she been holding and pulled him into a grateful hug.

Nikolas held his cousin in his arms and swore to himself they would pay. Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber would pay for hurting the people he loved.

_**xxxxx**_

A reflective silence settled over her on the ride to the marina as Jason spoke on the phone. It sounded as if he were receiving updates on Logan, Alcazar and maybe Cooper, but her mind had been too stuck on other things to pay much attention. She'd stared out the window instead, contemplating the conversations to come. Jason hadn't mentioned it since the morning after, but the talk was still there – waiting to be had – and Sam could feel it no matter how hard she wished otherwise. It was there, in the hesitancy of his every communication to her, as if watching to see if _that_ moment may be the _right_ moment.

Thoughts of Alexis weighed heavily as well. She wanted Ric out of their lives and she wanted her family safe, but not at the expense of their pain. She tried to come up with the best way to proceed. Questioned whether she should show her mother the evidence and, if so, how much? Pictures? Letters? Video? How much was enough to convince while inflicting as little damage as possible? Her thoughts lingered here again as she rested with her back against the pillowed arm of her sofa.

"Gianni says thanks," Jason relayed as he stepped off the bottom step from the wheelhouse above where Sam's guard was stationed.

"I could have taken it up myself," Sam maintained, but Jason had insisted she sit after her obvious attempt to busy herself with a fresh pot of coffee.

"You've been on the go two days straight. You need rest before you have to get up and go again," Jason insisted as he lifted her outstretched legs so her feet rested in his lap when he sat.

"Honestly, Sam, I don't know how you manage in these all day," he told her as he inspected the good four to five inch heeled black leather boots and began to lower the zipper on each one to pull them off.

Sam flexed all ten toes, sighing appreciatively as they cried out in sweet relief, "I love my boots."

Jason shook his head. "Clearly, but they don't appear to love you back," he observed as he began massaging one foot and then the other.

Sam moaned lightly as the side of her head lolled against the cushions, "That feels good."

Jason's mouth twitched affectionately, "That's the idea."

A lazy smile crossed her lips, eyes closed, and perfectly contented to stay right there like that with him indefinitely. She opened her eyes after several long moments of silence to find him completely focused on the task at hand. He looked over at her when he noticed her head lift and, though his mouth barely moved, his eyes smiled at her as every pressing stroke radiated warmth and love.

Sam sipped from the cup of coffee Jason prepared for her after he'd insisted she settle on the sofa, then snuggled deeper into the blanket he'd wrapped around her. The unusually clear and sunny day had ended an hour or so ago with a biting reminder of winter's imminent arrival as the wind picked up and temperature dipped into the 30's. The boat's heater hadn't been on, so she'd made the coffee while Jason adjusted the thermostat.

She fell deeper into a relaxed silence as her tension was rubbed away by Jason who seemed content to enjoy her company without need of conversation. It was nice, she noted, to have that level of comfort with him, but curiosity soon won out, "How did it go with Emily? She was really quiet when we left – other than the apology."

Sam shook her head, recalling their goodbye. _As if Emily had any reason to apologize for Elizabeth._

His fingers softened and slowed against her skin, "She was shocked. It was a struggle to believe someone she trusted so much lied that way and threatened _**any**_child, especially Michael after all he's been through."

Sam chewed the side of her lip through an anxious breath, "She did believe you, though, didn't she?"

Jason nodded solemnly with a sigh, "The denial wore off pretty quick once I went into detail. She said she still loves Elizabeth and would never want to see her physically harmed and since she's pregnant she'd feel bad if Elizabeth ended up in jail, but agreed a little public humiliation would serve her right. She was angrier than I've seen her in a long time and demanded to know when it was going down tomorrow so she could be there."

Sam nodded. She shouldn't have expected any other reaction really. Emily loved her family more than anything and she was fiercely protective. Still, it had to be hard to accept that one of the people you loved like family was someone you needed to protect them against. People often fell into denial when faced with such news and blamed the messenger instead. She'd feared as much when she'd been forced to deliver that same news to Jason and she'd feared it again, for Jason, when he'd felt compelled to warn his sister. Sam hated being Jason's messenger and knew it had been equally hard on Jason with Emily. She studied his stoic profile. He was holding back, probably for her sake. She pulled her feet to rest on his thigh and hugged with her toes, "How are you?"

He didn't respond right away which was her first indication he wasn't good. His hand smoothed over the top of her foot and ankle as his thumb caressed her absently, "I could strangle her with my bare hands for scaring Michael and making my sister cry."

Sam nodded, hastily brushing a tear away before Jason noticed. He was more upset with Irrelevant for hurting those he loved than for what she'd done to _him_and that touched her heart, but it also refueled her desire to exact justice for him. He deserved someone looking out and fighting for him as good as he did those he loved. Sam would be that for him. She sat up, suddenly uncomfortable at being so relaxed when there was still so much unresolved. She felt like a ball of nerves, but she needed to stay strong. She sat her cup on the table next to her as her feet touched the floor. The movement positioned her closer to his side and Jason fought the urge to pull her to him. It was obvious she was too agitated to be held, but all he wanted to do was make it all okay for her. Better than okay.

"Are things alright with you and Nikolas," he'd felt an intense energy shift when they rejoined him and Emily earlier.

Sam sighed, "I told Nik," and Jason knew immediately from her tone she meant she'd told him everything, "It wasn't my intention, but he started piecing it together after I told him about Elizabeth and when he pressed for answers I just...told him."

Jason remained quiet, considering what this might mean? Nikolas was prone to follow the dictates of law-abiding citizens and might report what he knew. Then again, he was a Cassadine and his family had been threatened. Jason only cared how this would affect Sam. He'd made her an accomplice after the fact and the last thing she needed was to be subjected to further questioning, "What did he say?"

"He understood, once I explained. On our walk back from the study, he admitted if he'd been the one to find me he couldn't say with any certainty Ric would be alive now," she didn't mention how Nik had urged her to tell Alexis, because she didn't have the energy to argue the point with Jason as well.

Jason nodded, glad to hear he and Nikolas were on the same page where Sam was concerned, "Will you tell Alexis now too," he knew she hadn't planned on it unless it was the only way, but he hoped she would change her mind as she had with Nikolas? Alexis needed to know the extent of her husband's depravity so she could take the necessary steps to protect her family.

"No," Sam refused, "And Nik agreed not to tell anyone. This stays between you, me, Nik and...I guess Sonny if you mentioned it like we talked about."

Jason nodded, "He wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Sonny agrees with me, though. We're going to do whatever necessary to make sure Ric is no longer a threat."

Sam wasn't sure how she felt about that? She didn't care too much whether Ric lived or died, but at the same time she didn't want anyone she knew to be responsible for it either.

"He's Molly's father," it was a dispassionate plea, at best.

Jason sighed. He didn't want to upset her, but if Ric attempted to cross the line again..."He's been warned and it's on _**him**_ whether he listens, but that is the only warning he's going to get."

Sam didn't know what else to say? She understood where Jason was coming from and couldn't say she totally disagreed, but it still made her sick with dread wondering if Ric would be stupid enough to try something again and exactly how that might hurt her or those she loved if he did? She turned to look back at Jason sitting next to her. She could sense his anxiousness. He was worried he'd upset her and he was unsure of what to do to make any of it better.

She could see it in his eyes.

He wanted to be there for her, but he wasn't sure if it was best to let it go for now, or push to have that talk? She felt herself fall a little deeper in love with him, seeing how hard he struggled to do right by her. She scooted into his side and nuzzled her cheek against his pectoral, hoping to reassure him that all she needed to be okay was him by her side. Warm lips pressed against her forehead as his arm wrapped around her back. He grabbed the brown and cream houndstooth throw she'd discarded and pulled it over them without another word as he held her, inviting that calming silence to envelope them once again. She hugged closer to him, incredibly grateful he hadn't picked _that_ moment as _the _moment.

_**xxxxx**_

Sam sat on the edge of her sister's bed with Krissy between her knees as she carefully combed her towel-dried hair. It smelled like strawberries which made Sam smile. She would forever associate that smell with her little sisters.

"See my picture? Mommy hung it up for me," Kristina pointed to a matted and framed picture Kristina had drawn of her entire family seated at a long table with a turkey, pies and overflowing cornucopia.

"It's beautiful," she told her as she paused to admire it, "I love all the bright colors. You have such a pretty room," she told her as she looked around at the comfortable surroundings any little girl would love to have.

"Thank you. Did you have a pretty room when you were little too," Alexis paused in the doorway, curious for Sam's answer as well?

She'd assisted during bath time as Sam took charge washing the girls. It was still too soon after surgery to work over the tub that way, but Alexis couldn't bear to miss out on even the most mundane activities with her girls after almost losing her future with them. So she'd hovered with a smile as her littlest ones proceeded to splash her biggest one with more water than if Sam had just jumped in with them. She'd lingered with Molly a few moments longer as she fell asleep, but now she was there to wish her middle child goodnight.

The polite thing would have been to make her presence known, but she knew so little about her eldest daughter's childhood that the prospect of learning more was too tempting to resist. Sam seldom offered any information about her past and Alexis had been too scared of the things she _had _mentioned to ask about much more.

"My dad and I moved around a lot when I was little, but I did have a room I loved once – with my brother. We didn't have a very big home like you and Molly are lucky enough to live in so we had to share, but we didn't mind," Sam explained as the comb ran through her sister's long locks.

She squinted her eyes as if trying to bring her room from long ago into focus, "I remember it had...dark blue carpet like the deep blue sea and my dad let Danny and I paint it any color we wanted. We chose blue like the sky on a bright sunny day. The next day my dad came home with these awful matching brown twin comforters and plain white sheets, because those were the ones on clearance. It was okay though, because the sheets were soft and the comforters were warm and fluffy and Danny and I used to pretend the brown covered beds were our very own ships on the ocean. The white sheets were our sails."

Alexis smiled a sad smile, happy her daughter was able to make the best of such meager possessions and saddened that she hadn't been there to give her more. Krissy turned her head as Sam began on the other side, "That's a _**fun**_ room. What about pictures and toys?"

Sam smiled. It was a fun room, "We decorated our walls with pictures we colored too, just like you. We didn't have a lot of toys, but we always had a deck of cards and we played a lot of Go Fish, Gin Rummy and," Sam thought better of telling her how Cody had taught them the finer points of blackjack and poker, "...other card games. We had a lot of dice too and Danny and I used to see who could build the tallest tower without it falling over," she left out how those die had been specially weighted and used for craps training.

"Who won," Krissy wondered?

"Danny," Sam answered instantly with a bright smile, "He was always so careful and I never had enough patience."

"What about story books? Did you have the same as me?"

Sam chuckled. Four year old's were every bit as curious as three year old's, maybe more-so, "My dad loved reading. He read to me almost every night, Danny too when he became part of our family. We couldn't keep a lot of books because we traveled so much, but there were a few classics Cody would never part with and I never got tired of him reading them to me. _The Grapes of Wrath, 1984, Fahrenheit 451, Of Mice and Men, Lorna Doone, The Black Stallion, The Call of the Wild_ and _Ivanhoe_ were a few he read to us more than once."

Those didn't sound like any fairy tales Kristina had ever heard before, "I've never heard those stories."

Sam wasn't surprised, "You're a bit too young for any of those stories just yet, but Cody believed there were important lessons to be learned from them and the earlier in life we learned them the better off we'd be."

"But you were little like me, so maybe I need those lessons too," Kristina argued.

Sam bit her cheek and tried to figure a way to explain it that a four year old could understand, "No. The lessons Cody taught me are lessons you won't need to learn for a very long time, Krissy, maybe ever, because you have something I didn't."

"What," Kristina wondered?

"A mom and a big sister to look out for you," she nudged her little sister in the rib, causing her to giggle.

Kristina stilled again as Sam resumed combing and wondered why her sister called her mom and dad by their names sometimes instead of just mommy and daddy? She brushed it off, figuring maybe it was just something you did when you were grown up, "Mommy likes to read to me too just like your dad. What was your dad like?"

Sam's brows furrowed as she finished combing Kristina's hair and stood to turn down the bed. Krissy hopped in and Sam covered her as she sat back down next to her, "He was," she thought about it a moment longer, "...a lot like yours."

Alexis was riveted to hear her answer as she leaned against the door frame with her face resting against her hand, but also fearful of how Sam might compare the two men, "He's made a lot of mistakes and doesn't always do the right thing, but when it comes to his little girl he would beg borrow or steal just to put a smile on my face. Because even though he doesn't always know the right way to go about getting it, my happiness means everything to him just like _**your**_ happiness means everything to _**your**_dad."

Alexis felt her eyes sting and her heart swell. These were the fathers of her children and Sam had just described the essence of what had made her fall in love with each of them once upon a time.

Krissy wondered why she never met Sam's dad, "Where's your daddy now? Does he live far away, in Hawaii like Danny?"

Sam shook her head side to side, "No, baby. Hawaii is one of the few places my dad and I never lived together."

She didn't want to admit to Kristina, or anyone really – including herself, that her dad was actually only right across town this very moment. So, she spoke of him as if he were still in her past where she needed him to stay, because the idea of opening herself up to him again frightened her, "I..I lost touch with him a long time ago. It was just me and Danny until he passed away which is why I'm so lucky to have you and Molly now," Sam smiled and pinched her sister's little cheeks.

Kristina smiled back, "And mommy too."

Sam's smile faded a bit as her voice softened, "And mom too," she agreed.

Kristina looked solemnly into the mirror of her sister's dark eyes, "Do you miss him?"

"Danny? I miss him every day," Sam confessed.

"No," Krissy shook her head as her fingers fidgeted above the covers, "your dad."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "Yeah," she admitted honestly, "I do sometimes."

"I bet he misses you too," Krissy proclaimed, "Maybe he'll come find you one day like how mommy found you."

A tender expression crossed her face as she gazed down into the infinite hope and wisdom of youth, "Maybe."

"I hope he does, Sam," Kristina told her.

"Why," Sam wondered?

Krissy's little brows knitted together as she spoke, "Because it feels really sad when you miss your daddy so much and I don't want you to be sad."

Sam couldn't help it. She scooped her sister up into a hug, ignoring the stiffness and subtle ache of her bruises over the sudden movement. It hurt to know she and Kristina shared such similar heartbreak where their fathers were concerned and she wished Alexis would see what keeping Kristina away from her father was doing to her, "Oh Krissy, how could I be sad with such a good sister like you to make me so happy?"

"I love you, Sam," Kristina hugged tighter.

"I love you too sweet girl," Sam squeezed back and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too," she repeated as she laid her back down and tucked her into her covers once again.

Alexis held her hand over her mouth and backed out of the doorway before she could be noticed. Her daughter's had both been hurt so much by the decisions she'd made. There was good in both men, she'd seen it firsthand, but no matter how good and good intentioned they may be Alexis found it impossible to get past the fear of putting her daughters in harm's way. Granting Sonny full access into their lives would only lead to even greater heartache. It had led to that for Sam. She consoled herself with the knowledge that she'd made the best of an impossible situation for her daughters. She'd made the right choice – the _safe_ choice. For all of them. She only hoped she could find a way to help Sam make the safe choice too.

_**xxxxx**_

Alexis sat quietly, fully composed by the time Sam joined her in the living room. Hearing about Cody brought up a lot of questions she was dying to ask her daughter, but she wasn't sure she was ready for the answers yet. Soon though. She wanted to be closer to Sam and learning about her past, encouraging her to trust her with those stories seemed like the next logical step. She decided she would pursue it as soon as she was healed and feeling stronger.

"I thought you were going to say goodnight to Kristina," Sam questioned as she made her way over from the stairs?

Alexis turned to her with a reticent smile, "You two seemed deep in conversation. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to miss out," Sam knew how much Alexis wanted to make up for lost time.

"It's alright. I love seeing my girls together. I know she was in very good hands," she confessed, "I'll just check on her before I turn in."

Sam nodded as Alexis moved over and beckoned Sam to sit with her on the sofa. She stood frozen and staring, locked in the last moment she'd been on that couch when she'd been trapped beneath him and felt as though she were fighting for her life.

"...Sam," her mother called for the third time, though it was the first Sam had heard. Alexis looked worried, "Everything alright?"

Sam swallowed and moved to sit on the opposite end from where the attack occurred. Alexis followed her movement to see Sam shake her head no in answer to everything being alright as she pulled a folder from a drawer on the end table and sat, facing her mother.

"What's wrong? What is that," Alexis motioned with a head nod to the file in Sam's hands?

Sam swallowed and took a breath, meeting her mother's questioning gaze head on before answering, "Evidence."

Her mother bristled at the word, her spine stiffening as she sat fully erect, "Evidence? For what crime? Against who," Alexis' professional demeanor kicked in, but there was an uneasiness in her tone – a fear almost – that was usually masked on the job?

"I have something to tell you. I wish it weren't true. I..I wish I wasn't the one to have to tell you and I wish... Well, I wish a lot of things, but the reality is you need to know. You deserve to know..."

"Know what? Sam, what is going on? Is it Sonny? Has he done something else? Are the girls in more danger," Alexis turned sharply to reassure herself the guard was still positioned just outside the front door. She could make out Enzo's muscular silhouette through the glass and wished it gave her the comfort it was meant to provide, but all it accomplished was to remind her of the constant peril her daughters were in thanks to moments of weakness with a man she should have never allowed inside her heart, much less her bed.

"It's not Sonny," Sam assured, then breathed deep again to steady herself so she could just spit it out. Alexis returned focus to her daughter and relaxed marginally, but not by much.

Sam knew it was best that she be the one to tell Alexis about Ric and Irrelevant, but it didn't make her feel any better about doing it. She'd considered keeping the other woman's identity a secret so as not to provide a motive against Jason, but Alexis would find out anyway when she confronted Ric and that would allow Ric to put his spin on what happened, if he remembered, and possibly make it worse for Jason. No, it was best if her mother heard everything from her and it was probably best if she started at the beginning, "The second day in my new office, I was hired to investigate a rumor. My client had reason to believe Elizabeth and Nikolas were having an affair behind Emily and Jason's back."

"Impossible," Alexis rushed to her nephew's defense, "Nikolas adores Emily. He wouldn't do such a thing."

Sam smiled softly, grateful at least that much was true, "You're right. He wouldn't. _**Hasn't.**_Unfortunately, the same cannot be said of Elizabeth. She's been having an affair for more than a year and a half."

Alexis had to admit she was surprised to hear it. She didn't know the nurse very well, but the few times she'd seen her around town she'd seemed downright giddy in love with the enforcer. She was having his baby and they were engaged to be married, for Pete's sake. It didn't make sense. As a matter of fact, this whole conversation didn't make sense, "Well that is unfortunate news...for Jason, but I'm not sure what it has to do with me exactly? And, not that I'm trying to tell you how to run your business, but should you be sharing this information with me? Isn't there some confidentiality clause in your contract?"

Sam huffed with a slight chuckle at how very _Alexis_ her mother could be, but the humor quickly dissipated with the weight of what was to come, "My client has been briefed. They plan to expose Elizabeth's indiscretions tomorrow which is why they've agreed you deserve to know beforehand."

Alexis was puzzled, "I don't understand. Why would it concern _**me**_ if Elizabeth's affair were made public knowledge? It isn't like I have anything to do with her or whoever she's been..." Alexis' face paled as her voice trailed off.

Sam's face softened, realizing her brilliant mother was finally piecing the puzzle together, "Mom..."

"No," Alexis shook her head vehemently, "No," she repeated as if it were an absolute improbability, "No no. NO. He wouldn't," she shook her head and stood to pace, then turned abruptly, arms flailing as she spoke, "He wouldn't do this. You're wrong," she said matter-of-fact, "I'm sure you're an incredibly gifted investigator, Sam. You're my daughter and you're brilliant, but you're wrong this time. You've got it wrong. It's not Ric. Tell me..tell me it isn't Ric."

Alexis looked at Sam, pleading for an answer different from the one her heart already knew to be true. Sam's hands tightened on the file in her lap, drawing Alexis' attention to it once more. Her jaw tightened in response as she glared at it, eyes stinging as she sat back down before her legs gave out.

"This can't be..." she suddenly felt as though she couldn't get enough air, "This can't be happ..happening," her breathing increased, too fast, Sam noticed.

Alexis was hyperventilating which was bad for a woman with lungs still as compromised as hers. Sam moved to her mother's side in attempt to soothe her rapid breathing, "Easy," Sam smoothed one hand over her mother's back and clutched her hands with the other, "I'm here. I'm here okay? And we're going to get through this. We'll all get through this together, okay?"

Alexis closed her mouth, trying to regain control as she breathed through her nose and nodded, but as she nodded her lips started trembling from the strength exerted not to open them and allow the cry within to escape. Her nod turned into a shake of her head as her eyes filled with hot tears, spilling over her cheeks. No. She wasn't sure she could get through this at all. Ric wasn't perfect. She was the first to admit this, but she loved him. Despite their problems and disagreements, she truly loved him. How could he do this to her? To their family?

"Mom," Sam repeated, her own heart breaking and, at hearing her oldest daughter's sympathy, Alexis lost any remaining hold she had over her pride. Her lips fell open and muffled sobs tumbled out as she turned into her daughter's embrace and cried into her shoulder, imploring aloud of anyone and no one in particular, "Why?"

Sam shook her head as her chin rested over her mother's shoulder, no answer would ever be good enough. She dried her eyes. Her mom needed to feel like she could draw from her strength, not as though she needed to be strong for someone else. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Alexis' eyes rested on the brown folder now on the sofa cushion. Sam had proof and, as much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew Sam would never come to her with this unless she was certain. Still, Alexis needed to see it with her own eyes. Maybe it was the attorney in her, but she needed the facts. She dealt in facts. The facts were what gave her comfort, allowed her to work through any problem.

Alexis pulled from her daughter's hug and breathed through a deep sigh.

"I need to see it," she sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

Alexis didn't have to explain any further for Sam to know what she meant. She nodded solemnly and pulled the file from where it lie behind her. She'd decided against showing her the video. Her mother's entire career had been based on the power of the written word and she hoped it would be enough, though she'd included a few photos as well. These images would likely be all over town by tomorrow afternoon and she didn't want her mother blindsided.

"This is one of the first e-mails from Ric, showing the affair began shortly before February 19th, 2005," Sam handed it over.

"Valentine's," Alexis whispered. She looked up to Sam briefly and then back to the paper, "We had a fight. Worse than the others. I thought it was over that night," she finished reading, "I guess it was."

Sam was hesitant to give her any more. Alexis knew the truth now. What good would it do to see more? She tried to put herself in her mother's place, though, and Alexis seemed to need to know. She held out her hand for more and Sam sighed in acquiescence, relinquishing the final two, "There were others, but I only have three here. The first shows when it started. The second is about Elizabeth's baby."

Sam hated this. She steeled her jaw and resolve along with it, blinking rapidly to deny her own tears as she watched her mother's face fall a little more at the reminder of Elizabeth's baby.

"It's his," it was a statement more than question and devoid of any of the hope her voice held when first confronted with his infidelity.

Sam nodded, "Yes," as a tear escaped despite herself. She'd actually felt this pain when she'd believed Elizabeth's baby was Jason's.

Alexis sighed and attempted to read the words as they blurred together. His words, professing his happiness and love for another woman and the little miracle they'd finally been blessed to create from their love. His last e-mail was dated only a few days ago. She felt flushed and nauseated as if she may be sick. She breathed deep, reminded instantly of her physical limitations by a contracting pain in her lungs. They were burning. Her eyes were burning, her skin – burning – remembering every place he'd touched her all the while sleeping with another woman. She clenched her fist, crushing his words in her grasp just as his words and deeds had crushed their family. If it had been once, maybe she could have forgiven him. They'd both made mistakes in the past, but this...this wasn't the past. Ric had been lying to her for nearly two years. So many lies. Every late night at work..at his hotel suite downtown. Every time he told her he loved her and that he was right where he wanted to be. Every time he'd seemed distant and she'd blamed herself for not being attentive enough. Every time she'd felt guilty, every time he'd _made_ her feel guilty to deflect suspicion. She couldn't.._wouldn't_ forgive this. Anger steadily replaced her pain, "What else is there?"

Sam handed her two photographs of Ric and Elizabeth in a lover's embrace, kissing. Elizabeth's face was clear in one, though Ric's identity was less apparent. However, after reading the e-mails, there was no question in her mind it was him. She looked at the date and time stamped in the lower right corner and gagged on the depths of his callousness and her own fury. Ric couldn't be there for her the morning of her last chemo session, because he was so busy but he had time for a secret rendezvous with his mistress. She screamed a scream mixed with rage and anguish as she tore the pictures to shreds. She threw them to the ground and rubbed her hands over her face as if rubbing hard enough would wipe away the new reality she faced. She began massaging her temples. Her head was pounding and she felt out of breath again. Her chest was sore and throbbing now at the sight of her incision and she hated how little effort it took to over-exert. It made her feel weak and she couldn't afford to be weak now. She had a husband to divorce and a daughter to retain custody of.

The front door slammed opened with Enzo filling it's entry, gun drawn. Alexis and Sam looked up in alarm before realizing he was only responding to her shouts.

"It's alright. Just some bad news," Sam explained, causing Enzo's concerned alertness to subside somewhat.

He studied them a moment longer and looked around the room for any signs of a threat. Upon finding none, he simply reminded them, "I'll be right out front if you need anything at all. Gianni is stationed at the back and Paulie is covering the grounds, but I could have one of them moved inside if..."

"That won't be necessary," Alexis snapped, then sighed. They were only doing their job, "Thank you. I appreciate the offer and your dedication to our safety."

Enzo nodded and re-holstered his weapon, "Of course. Don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Enzo. I'm going to put a fresh pot of coffee on in a few minutes and refill your thermoses. Promise you'll at least rotate every hour or so to come inside and warm up," Sam offered.

"No need. We're used to outdoor assignments like this," Enzo knew Ms. Davis wasn't very comfortable with the guards around her or her children and he and Gianni were conditioned for harsh working environments. The kid was probably freezing his ass off, but it went with the job and he'd have to toughen up some time or another.

"Please," Alexis insisted, "You won't be very good to my daughters if you're fighting pneumonia."

Enzo smiled slightly with a nod, "If it would make you feel better."

"It would. Thank you," Alexis confirmed. She didn't like the idea of strange men in her home, but then again she'd apparently been living with a stranger for more than a year now. What would adding one or three more to the mix hurt? At least these three knew doing anything to hurt her or her daughters was as good as signing their own death certificate, unlike her no-good husband.

Enzo nodded once again and exited, returning outside with his back to them.

Alexis was at a loss for words, but her mind was moving a mile a minute and it struck her almost as quickly and powerfully as it had Nikolas hours earlier, "It _**was**_Jason!"

Sam swallowed her nerves, pretending she had no idea where her mother was going, "What was Jason?"

"He did it. Attacked Ric. He found out about the affair, maybe the baby too and went after him. Hell, I'm not ordinarily prone to violence and even I wouldn't mind laying my hands on him right now. There's no way a man with anger issues like Jason was able to keep his cool," Alexis hypothesized.

This was where things got messy, because she was about to lie. She had no choice. Well, truthfully you always had a choice she just wasn't sure she could live with the outcome of those other choices. She loved her mother, but she carried little doubt Alexis would be willing to cover for Jason no matter how angry she was with Ric. She also didn't want to make her mother complicit in their cover-up which might risk her license to practice law and she sure as hell didn't want to explain the real reason Jason attacked her husband, "My client hasn't told Jason, or anyone else yet. Besides, Jason plans on telling Elizabeth tomorrow that he can't go through with the wedding, because he wants to be with me. Finding out about an affair would only relieve Jason of any guilt he might have; not anger him enough to go after Ric. Jason may have a temper, but he also has the best impulse control of anyone I've ever known. He's moved on and it would take a lot more than Elizabeth's lies to lose control like that and risk assault charges against the district attorney."

Alexis was skeptical and scrutinized her daughter for signs of anything less than the truth. She had to admit what Sam said made a certain amount of sense, but she wasn't sure she believed it...or her, "There's evidence to suggest otherwise. The cuts on his knuckles, for instance."

"Jason explained how he got those," Sam returned tiredly. She wished her mother would let it go, but knew better than to actually think it would happen.

"Right. A disagreement with a brick wall. Doesn't speak too highly of that great impulse control you mentioned. First it's the walls. What next? What if you had been standing in front of that brick wall when he'd lost control with his fist?"

Sam scoffed at the idea, "Jason would never lay a hand on a woman or child. He would never hurt me."

"I never thought Ric would hurt me either and he isn't consumed in violence like Jason," _if you only knew_, Sam thought, "but look how wrong I was about him," Alexis continued, "Jason lives and breathes bloodshed. It can't help affect who you are, _**darken**_ you and eventually turn you into something you never thought you'd be or wanted to be. It's only a matter of time before that happens to him, if it hasn't already and, Sam, I don't want you anywhere near it or the danger his lifestyle invites. I'm worried for you. All of you, because loving a man like that is dangerous to so much more than just your physical safety. You don't even realize what you're risking until you lose it. Loving someone so completely who you are almost assured of losing, it takes something from you..something so precious and you don't even realize it until it's gone. Until it's broken and you're left with an emptiness that can never be filled. Never be the same. I don't want that for you, Sam. I want so much more. I want you to be with a man that isn't such a gamble to your heart and to your life," Alexis confessed.

Sam was touched by her mother's concern, but unmoved in her own conviction, "You can't help what your heart wants. Any love is a risk and if any one thing is worth any risk, it's love. Right? I'd rather spend even the smallest amount of my life with the man that I love than live the rest of it without him, without knowing and living that love."

Alexis sighed sadly, "You say that now, because you haven't lost anything. Yet."

Sam had a feeling Alexis was speaking from her own experience and while she truly appreciated her mother's attempt to impart some of her wisdom, Sam firmly believed that her mother's experiences weren't necessarily fated to be hers, "What did you lose, Alexis? Who took that precious piece of you and left you feeling broken?"

Alexis straightened, taken aback, "We're not talking about me, Sam."

Sam observed her solemnly, "Maybe we are. Maybe we _**should **_be. Alexis, you just had to face what might be the end of your marriage."

Alexis scoffed, "Oh, there's no question. It is definitely over. I'm filing first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry," and she was.

Alexis shook her head, confused, "Whatever for, Sam? It isn't as though you were the one he slept with."

Sam swallowed hard at those words and the chilling thoughts they produced.

Alexis didn't want to lose this opportunity. Sam was actually talking openly with her about her feelings without shutting her out. She felt as though this were her best, and maybe only, chance of reaching her, "Please, Sam. All I ask is that you give this relationship with Jason more thought before you take it any further. If a law-abiding man like Ric can do this much harm to his family, imagine what someone like Jason could do? Intentional, or otherwise."

"Jason is the most loving, giving and gentle man I've ever known. He's _**nothing**_ like Ric. He would never hurt me and I trust him with my life," she insisted firmly.

Alexis sighed and redirected her argument. She wouldn't win if she continued down the path her obstinate daughter was stuck on, "I notice you didn't include laying his hands on a man, especially a man he already despises. How can you be so certain Jason wasn't responsible? Everyone has their breaking point and Ric has a way of pushing people past their limits. Loathe as I am to acknowledge any of his talents right now, it's one of the things that makes him an excellent attorney. Maybe he said something untoward regarding Elizabeth and Jason just lost it," Alexis surmised?

...If she could just somehow prove the degree of brutality Jason was capable of... Maybe if Sam could see it firsthand rather than as some intangible hypothetical, then she would finally realize what his life was really about and choose better for herself. Maybe.

Sam felt herself losing _her_ cool now. She wasn't comfortable with the topic of discussion or the memories the room conjured up as she sat there, "I know exactly what Jason was doing when Ric was beaten, because I was with him! Jason was with me that night. He came by the lake house to check on me after Ric left and I ended up going back to my boat with him."

Alexis' head jerked at that revelation. If that were the case, why hadn't Jason used her as an alibi, "Why did he need to check on you and why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

Sam sighed. She probably shouldn't have admitted that last part, but it was out there now, "He'd just learned Alcazar's man was in town and he was worried about me. We didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want to involve me in a police investigation unless it was necessary. He was worried the negative attention might deter my potential clients."

So far, technically, everything Sam had told her mother was one hundred percent true and that was what made her an _exceptional_ con and, alternately, one lousy daughter.

"Not surprising he would take the law into his own hands by interfering with a police investigation, but I somehow expected better of you, Sam," Alexis could see how this man's morals were already corrupting her daughter. Not that Sam didn't have a colorful past with the law in her own right, Alexis knew, but here she was starting a new career on the right side of the law and in comes Jason Morgan pulling her into his mess with the police. If he would only stay away from her daughter, there would never be any reason for concern over involving her in one of the many investigations he was sure to be considered suspect number one.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sam didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to argue with her mother, knowing the amount of both physical and emotional pain she must be in. Sam was exhausted and she knew her mom must be too.

Alexis let it go in favor of another concern that surfaced, "You said your client intends to make this affair public tomorrow. I don't suppose there's any way you could talk them out of it? Even if it's only to hold them off a few days until I can better prepare for the media fallout?"

Sam shook her head, "I never gave Ric's identity away. They were only concerned with finding dirt on Elizabeth. Nobody will know it was Ric, unless you decide to tell them – or Ric or Elizabeth decide to go public on their own."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Of course. What Ric did was bad enough. I wasn't about to let the press get a hold of it and inflict more pain on you or my sisters," Sam replied.

Alexis dabbed at the water returning to her eyes, "It will be a matter of public record in the divorce hearing, but you looking out for us that way means more than I can say."

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need," Sam told her and meant it.

Alexis looked at her daughter long and hard. She wanted to believe that was true, but couldn't deny that feeling as she looked at her – that feeling you get when you know someone you love and trust is lying to your face – and as much as she wanted to believe they could work through it as a team, as a family, she just couldn't trust Sam to put her feelings for her or her sisters over her love for Jason. She couldn't prove it, but she felt it. Sam was lying to her for _him_and the fear of what that ultimately said about her commitment to her family made her hold back. She just didn't feel safe enough to open herself up again for one more person to lie to her and betray her trust, especially not her own daughter. It was best if Alexis kept her distance and got through this on her own. Maybe she expected too much out of a daughter she never raised to know and do better, "I think what I need right now is a moment with my girls. They always make me feel better. I'm going up to check on them and then I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, Sam."

Sam couldn't help feel slighted. Maybe her mother didn't mean it the way she took it, but it hurt to hear her say she needed to spend time with her girls because _they_always made her feel better. She was her girl too, but she obviously didn't have the ability to make her mother feel good. And the way her mother had said goodnight felt more like goodbye. Her mom hadn't blamed her, so why did it feel she were being punished nonetheless? She watched her mother's somber ascent up the stairs and felt bad for making it about herself when her mother's world had just fallen apart. It just hurt to feel like she was still on the outside looking in.

"Goodnight," she replied as her voice caught on the word.

Sam was left wondering when and where things had changed. Alexis leaned on her, then suddenly pulled back. She sat there as Alexis looked her over, so very careful not to reveal her duplicity, and yet she still felt as though she'd failed some test. Once again failed to measure up to some unknown standard. Her mother was hurting and somehow she'd messed it up so that she couldn't even be the one to help her through it. She could feel Alexis closing herself off to her and she felt her emotions swirling as a result of that and everything else. She felt guilty for lying and being the messenger that broke up her sister's family, but she also felt an unbridled anger churning deep inside and she wasn't even sure where it all came from?

She was furious with Ric and Elizabeth and her father to a degree for just showing up out of the blue and expecting her to let him walk back into her life, but she was also mad at her mother and that just didn't even make sense to her. She knew in her head Alexis wasn't trying to hurt her by pushing her away from Jason, but it _did _hurt and it made her both angry at her mom for not accepting her choices and just being happy for her and also guilty for being angry when she knew her mother was only doing it out of concern. Sam was mad that she even cared and guilty at how ungrateful that made her after almost losing her mother for good.

A harsh wind rattled the glass doors in their frame, pulling her from her thoughts and when she realized she was still sitting in that room it became hard to breathe. She rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen to make that pot of coffee for the guards, wanting to put as much distance between this room and those memories as possible.

She handed Enzo a refilled thermos for each of them and reminded him of their promise to come in and warm themselves throughout the night before heading to her room. It was the only bedroom on the lower level and though she would never admit it, she felt slightly better knowing Enzo, Gianni and Paulie were keeping watch. She wished Jason could be there with her. She'd already grown accustomed to falling asleep in his arms. She hoped her exhaustion would aide her to sleep soon even though her mind still fretted over her mother and how Alexis would get through this if she chose to keep Sam and everyone else out? _Maybe Nikolas would have better luck_, she thought as she stepped into her room and locked her door behind her – a habit now after residing with Ric last week.

The room was dark other than the faint glow of moonlight that highlighted his broad form on her bed, but Sam was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom. She completed her nightly ritual of using the commode, washing her hands and face, brushing her teeth, flossing and applying her daily moisturizer before turning out the light and walking back into her room as she stripped her damp shirt from her head. Her clothes were still wet from bathing the girls earlier. She finished undressing down to her black panties and reached inside her dresser drawer for a pair of warm pajamas. That big bed was going to be cold without Jason. She pulled on some flannel bottoms and slipped a long-sleeved black thermal over her head as his voice cut through the silence and her concentration, "Got any pj's in there for me?"

"Jason!" Sam whipped around with an instant smile as she covered her mouth. Hopefully her mother hadn't heard her outburst.

"What are you doing here," she whispered loudly and thoroughly pleased as she crossed over to him?

She could make out her favorite smirk-smile as he held the covers open for her and she climbed in next to him, "I told you. You're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

Sam snuggled into his side, "I wouldn't mind being stuck with you for the _**rest **_of my future."

"Good," Jason told her as he rubbed his hand down her back, "That's the plan."

Sam liked hearing he'd been making plans for their future. She rested her chin on her arms over his chest, eyes sparkling, "So, what all does this plan of yours for our future entail?"

She made the corners of his mouth want to smile, "It's a surprise," he told her as her face scrunched up into a pout, "Come on, Jason, at least give me a hint!"

Jason pursed his lips, eyes considering her and her request. He couldn't give her too much of a hint. She was one hell of a private eye, after all, "Happiness. It definitely entails a lot of happiness."

She wanted to know more, but how could she argue with that? Especially when he looked at her the way he did right now, like she was everything?

"Perfect," she purred with a satisfied smile as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft and slow, sensual and sweet.

Her hands left his chest and found their way entangled in his hair as she deepened it. He opened his mouth for her and her tongue delved in to mingle with his, tips teasing, lips sucking seductively. His strong hands pressed her firmly, but gently to him as their mouths mated and she felt her body respond. She wanted him, "I want you," she whispered breathlessly as she pulled from his mouth to look in his eyes.

He felt himself harden at her words, but he wasn't sure. She wasn't even healed physically, let alone emotionally, "Sam, I don't..."

She straddled him, grinding against him as her breasts pressed back down on his chest. He could feel her nipples harden against the friction as she rubbed her body against him and pleaded hotly into his ear as she licked and nibbled, "Please. I need you. Now."

Her hot breath and tongue against his ear coupled with her words and the way her body moved against him made for too strong of an argument. He searched her eyes for any indication she may be forcing herself into this too soon, but all he could see was her desire and need for him to love her. And he did. He did love her and more than anything he wanted her to feel it. Wanted to show it in the most intimate way possible. In every way possible. His mouth and tongue found hers again in one intensely passionate stroke that lingered and ebbed into the tenderest of touches. She felt his hand press into the small of her back as he flipped her and hovered above. She was slightly stunned by the swiftness of his strength, but it faded into a smile as she gazed up at him and his thumb caressed her cheek. She pulled him back into another kiss, one arm wrapped around his neck as the other reached between them to find the hem of his shirt.

He began kissing that spot on her neck, the one that drove her wild and murmuring the sweetest little nothings in her ear as he lavished her with hot wet affection. With each suck on her pulse, she felt a tug deep in her belly. She was so ready for him and feeling him so hard against her only made her more impatient to have him. Maybe it was wrong to do this under her mother's roof with her family right upstairs, but she couldn't think of that right now. All she could think of was how good he was making her feel in that moment, how safe and loved and how nothing else mattered except the two of them.

These were the last thoughts going through her mind before it somehow went all bad. The next thing she knew Jason had lowered his full weight on top of her at the same instance her hands reached between them to remove his shirt. It was only a moment, but when her hands became trapped between them and she felt that weight on top of her she panicked. She was thrown right back into the moment she'd been held down against her will and she lost it. She began shouting and thrashing, struggling and yelling for him to get off her, "No! No, get off. Get off! GET OFF OF ME!"

Jason was so caught up in what they were doing, he didn't realize what was happening until she started yelling. He jumped up to give her space and so she could see that it was him, "Sam! Sam, baby, it's okay. It's okay. It's me. It's just me. You're okay. You're safe," he assured her in ragged breaths.

He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her this, but he was afraid to upset her even more. Sam caught her breath, tears streaming down her face as she realized her mistake, "Jason? Jason. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she told him as she sat upright with him and pressed herself back into his arms.

"Hey," he held her as she cried, feeling so helpless, "Shh, Sam. It's okay. I understand, okay? You don't have to apologize."

Sam shook her head, still wrapped in his embrace, "It's not okay. I don't understand. I'll never understand."

Jason just held her close. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just said what he knew to be true, "I'm here, Sam. I'm here for you. Always. No matter what."

She hugged him closer, hearing those words. Those words and his embrace comforted like nothing else.

"Let's just lay back down," he suggested, as he maneuvered them back to their original position with her by his side. He kicked himself for not being stronger. He knew it was too soon, but he'd allowed his body to convince him she was ready.

She wrapped one arm tight across his waist and the other up under the shoulder she lay against, pulling him as close to her as humanly possible as if she needed the reassurance he wouldn't disappear on her after rejecting him that way. She'd treated him as if he were no better than Ric. She felt so embarrassed and so awful doing that to him, but with each caress as he held her close he reassured her that he truly did understand, as much as he possibly could, and that he meant what he said. He wasn't going anywhere. And that gave her more peace than anything else possibly could. She felt her body and breathing calm as his fingers gently stroked her arm and back. She felt safe again. With him, she felt safe.

Jason was never much for talking, but with Sam he found himself wanting to reassure her of what she meant to him and also wanting to know what was on her mind. Usually he didn't need to ask since she did most of the talking, but at times like this he found himself wanting...needing to know, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam tensed in his arms and felt her breath hitch as fear seized her. She shook her head no, unable to speak. She felt like she owed him that talk, but she just wasn't ready. She heard and felt him take a deep breath. She wondered if it was out of frustration, "Is..is that okay?"

God, Jason just wanted to pull her even closer into his arms and love her until all that vulnerability in her voice was gone. Until she felt totally and completely secure in herself and in them, as a couple, but how could she feel that way about them when he still hadn't broken things off with Elizabeth and had been keeping the depths of his feelings for her unvoiced?

"If that's what you need for now. It's okay. Whatever you need," he assured her and felt a little better when she relaxed into him again.

"Sam," Alexis worried from the other side of her door, "Are you alright? I heard shouting."

"I'm..I'm alright. Just the TV. I hit the remote and the volume was too high," Sam hoped her mother bought it.

There was a pause before Alexis replied, "You sure?"

"Positive. Sorry I disturbed you. Goodnight, mom," she insisted.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep well," Alexis told her as Sam heard her footsteps disappear back down the hall.

They lay there quiet for the next several minutes before Jason started to wonder if maybe she was uncomfortable with him there now, "Should I go?"

Sam instinctively tightened her grip around him, "NO," she told him with a shake of her head as she held him.

"Okay," he answered as he tightened his own hold on her, "Good, because I don't want to go," and he felt good when his words caused her to settle again.

He wondered if more words my help continue to lull her into a peaceful sleep he was certain she needed, "How did it go with your mom? She didn't take it out on you, did she?"

"No. She was shocked and hurt, but she believed me and when I told her I was sorry she asked what for like I had no reason to apologize," she recounted, thankful her mom wasn't angry with her yet still saddened that something seemed off between them. Well, not any more off than their relationship had always been. It always seemed as if they made two steps forward and three back. She hoped they would find their way past that some day soon.

"You don't have any reason to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. It took a lot of courage to do what you did tonight," his voice was low and deep and it soothed her, "I'm proud of you," Jason told her with a kiss on her head.

"I just did what needed to be done," Sam stated simply.

"You put your family and their needs first tonight. It's easy to be there during the good times. What matters is how you handle the bad. You've been right there by your mom and sisters through everything big and little thing good and bad since you came home. You're a good daughter and a great sister. You're family is lucky to have you and so am I," it was the simple sincerity he was famous for and she loved him for seeing the best in her, especially when she found it difficult to see it for herself. She'd been feeling like she let her family and Jason down, because of what happened with Ric. She should have handled that situation different, better...smarter. It meant a lot to hear he felt that way about her.

"I guess you're just rubbing off on me. You're always there for the people you too," she squeezed and pressed her mouth and nose to his chest to inhale his scent. He smelled clean like soap and fabric softener with traces of leather and gun oil and it turned her on and made her heart beat faster for him all at once.

He smirked in the dark, "Nice try, but you were like that with Danny before you ever met me. Face it, McCall, you've got a good heart. One of the best."

Sam smiled against him and sighed, feeling so contented there in his arms, "Takes one to know one, Morgan."

A few minutes passed by without words and Jason was sure she'd fallen asleep. There was really no point talking now, but something came over him to speak out loud about the things on his mind. So he did.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Elizabeth will be out of my life for good and I can finally show everyone how I really feel and _**who **_I feel it for," he hugged Sam as he said this and placed a tender kiss against her temple.

Sam hadn't actually fallen asleep yet, but she was close. She felt love in his kiss. He didn't say it – that he loved her, but he made her feel it and it was the best feeling in the world. She wondered why he was able to tell Kristina and Michael, but not her? Probably the same reason she was able to do the same. It was like the promise of his love was too good to be true and if she said it out loud, or he said it out loud it may disappear like all good things. Funny, she mused, how the good things disappeared while all the others kept turning up like bad pennies. She wondered if her dad was a good thing that would disappear or just another bad penny?

She knew she should tell Jason about her father, but she wasn't really sure how she felt about it yet. She told herself she might not even see Cody again, but she knew that was a lie before the thought even finished forming in her mind. She would tell him, she vowed. They would talk about her father...about everything...just as soon as she felt a little stronger.

_**xxxxx**_

Jason was long gone by the time Sam woke alone in her bed, but he hadn't left her without something to smile about. Apparently he'd used her bathroom prior to dipping out just before dawn, because when she'd gone to shower she found his perfectly precise penmanship scrawled in the black-hued liner of her MAC Eye Kohl. On the mirror, above her sink, it simply read, "Smile."

And she had. She smiled again, now, remembering his little note as she ran her fork over her half-eaten eggs. One thought of him, one look _from_ him, one touch – one word – had her smiling. No one had ever affected her so completely.

"Judging by that radiant smile of yours, I'd venture to say some silver lining must have formed regarding this dreadful situation. I'd be delighted if you were to share it with me," the older man across from her inquired.

They'd met over a late breakfast to discuss the case. She'd just finished informing him Jason had been told of the affair and shown proof he was not the father. Sam revealed the basics of the plan she and Jason devised and her breakfast companion had agreed to remain silent for Jason to handle it as he saw fit – as long as violence wasn't a part of it. Sam assured him it wasn't and he'd seemed satisfied to let it play out without further involvement. The savvy senior surprised her by not asking if Jason was responsible for Ric's beating as Nikolas and Alexis had done. Sam wondered if it was because he feared the answer, or wanted to spare her dignity the lie?

They'd fallen into a companionable silence as they ate, but her smile waned upon realizing she'd all but forgotten he was there, "Oh, Mr. Quartermaiii," Sam paused under his reproving glare, "Edward," she amended, "Forgive me," she smiled again as he nodded his smiling approval, "I was just remembering something a friend told me."

His eyes narrowed in firm speculation, "Well if my grandson has a lick of sense, _**he**_ was the friend to put that smile on your beautiful face."

Sam blushed and Edward had his answer. Pleased with the possibilities, he made it known, "Excellent. With your good influence, there might be hope yet for this family to mend itself."

"Oh, Edward, I..." she shook her head, preparing to explain how she intended to respect the boundaries Jason set with his family as he respected the ones she made with hers, but was cut off as he held up his hand, "Now, now, don't get me wrong. I'm not suggesting deception or manipulations of any kind. Jason has had far more than his fair share of _**that **_as of late. However, it has become increasingly clear to me that my grandson holds your opinion in the highest regard. I'm simply suggesting you get to know us better and judge for yourself whether our intentions toward Jason are sincere. This will leave you better equipped to offer Jason a more informed opinion when he seeks your advice on the matter, as I'm sure he will some time soon since I intend on addressing the chance for familial reconciliation in the very near future. Thanksgiving is right around the corner, you know, and maybe cook will actually be inspired enough to not burn the turkey this year if you and Jason were to join us. I'm tired of pizza and cook was most impressed with you for pulling off that spectacular birthday extravaganza. He and Emily told me all about it. You are a woman of many talents."

"That's very kind of you, Edward, and Gabriel and Emily as well, but Nikolas and I have planned a quiet Thanksgiving with my mother and sisters at the lake house," Sam informed as Edward sipped at his coffee.

"Nonsense," he drew back as he sat his mug down, "Bring them along. The more the merrier. You're all welcome and I know Emily and Monica would love to have you as well. This way we could all spend the day together rather than having Emily rush off to be with Nikolas after scarfing a few slices of veggie lover's."

"I..I don't know. Alexis is still recovering and I wouldn't presume to speak for Jason. I'm not even sure what he may have planned this year. We haven't talked about it really," she noticed his glimmer of hope dwindling and felt bad. All he wanted was to spend the holiday with all of his family together, "but you should definitely ask him. I'm sure he would appreciate the invitation and at the very least maybe you could hit him up for a rain check!"

"Oh, my dear, how I wish even that much were true. No, I'm afraid Jason is more likely to see an invitation to a gathering with the Quartermaine's as something to be abhorred rather than appreciated and accepted. Never you worry. I understand your need for a quiet holiday this year. Please wish your mother and sisters a happy Thanksgiving for me. You're all in my prayers," his face fell into a glum pout which Sam was certain had worked like a charm on every person he'd ever used it on. Male or female. She was on to his tricks and yet she _still _felt an undeniable tug of sympathy for the silver rascal.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll run it by my mother and Nikolas and see how she's feeling, though I wouldn't get my hopes up. Mom may not want to leave the house once this affair hits the press. They've been bad enough hounding her for comment since Ric was injured...but you'll have to ask Jason yourself," she added quickly at the end.

"Deal," he agreed, a devilish smile turning up at the corners of his mouth quicker than she could finish her words.

She shook her head with a smirk, "So, what's the overall success rate of that perfected pout of yours?"

Edward's eyes lit with twinkling mischief as he proudly responded, "99.9 percent when used in combination with the proper inflection and word choice."

"And here I thought _**I**_ was a good con-artist. I bet you could teach me a thing, or two," Sam grinned.

Edward nodded, "A businessman and conman have very similar job requirements. Both must be able to convince potential clients to buy into their idea. They have to learn to read people and sell it – sell themselves – as a sure thing in whatever method they determine most affective to that particular investor. The only difference between the two is intent."

Sam was impressed. Most were too busy condemning the job of the conman to recognize the talent and skill behind it, but not Edward. _Maybe because Edward Quartermaine was a bit of a conman himself_, she mused. And speaking of cons _masquerading as businessmen_, Sam tensed as the host escorted Cody McCall, or should she say Cal Loyd, to a nearby table. He waved to her casually as he passed and she feigned a smile as she gritted her teeth under Edward's watchful eye. Cody sat facing her and smiled with a polite nod to both Sam and Edward as Sam averted her eyes, wishing she'd had Edward meet her in her office after all instead of the Metro Court.

This was safer, though. If anyone saw them together here, it could be explained as a friendly attempt by Edward to familiarize himself with the people in his grandson's life. If he'd been spotted entering or exiting her office, however, someone might put two and two together and deduce he'd been the one to hire Sam and leak information to his grandson, giving Jason motive to go after Ric.

"Is he bothering you, dear," Edward noticed she seemed discomforted by the stranger's arrival?

"A little," there was no point denying the obvious, "I met him the other night at the ball. Mr. Loyd is a consultant Jax hired to overhaul security here at the hotel. He was a perfect gentleman, but considering his occupation I know he's probably a man who pays attention to details. He may see us together now and put the pieces together later," Sam conveyed with concern.

He gave another glance to the younger man's table as Cody placed his drink order, seeming to have forgotten them. Edward then looked back to Sam, "I wouldn't worry, dear. We've destroyed all copies of our contract as well as my check you never got around to depositing. As far as anyone else is concerned, I'm here simply enjoying the wonderful company of my grandson's best friend. Someone I would very much like to count as a friend of the family as well."

Sam smiled warmly at him, "I'd be honored to be your friend, Edward."

"Now that is the best news I've heard all day," he held up his water goblet to clink with hers, "To family friends," he toasted, "may our new bond enrich not only our lives, but those of our families as well."

"Here, here," Sam clinked with a bright smile, ignoring the weight of her father's eyes as he watched her curiously from across the restaurant.

Their dishes were cleared and the check was paid – by Edward at his insistence even though she had invited him – and they were now just outside the front doors of the hotel with Gianni in the background, awaiting the valet's return. Edward's driver pulled up first and he turned to her in his long charcoal dress coat and leather gloves and gave Sam a hug before wishing her and his grandson good luck with the rest of their day. Sam hugged back with a kiss to his cheek, her breath forming little clouds as it mixed with the frigid late autumn air when she thanked him and promised to call with an update after all was said and done.

She never noticed Jason as his SUV passed them by, but he noticed her. Sam hadn't mentioned she was meeting his grandfather this morning, but she _had_ mentioned she would be meeting her _client_. The one who'd hired her based on a rumor they'd overheard at the _hospital_. Could Edward be her mystery client? The idea seemed to fit. Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that? He decided it would depend on how Sam's meeting had gone and whether his grandfather intended to interfere in their plans. He continued on his way to the florist, deciding to give Sam a chance to call first even though he was now extremely anxious to know how it went. After all, his grandfather wasn't accustomed to relinquishing control.

_**xxxxx**_

"Elizabeth," Alisha beckoned, ushering her friend behind the nurse's desk.

"So," she began animatedly, "My sister called me on my way in today and you'll never guess what she told me," Alisha continued as she looked around to see if the coast was clear of Epiphany.

"What," Elizabeth asked, curiosity and one brow piqued by her excitement?

"She told me she made a sale," Alisha gushed.

"Is that all," Elizabeth's face fell flat, thoroughly unimpressed.

She grinned knowingly, "A _**big**_ sale...to a _**big **_customer," Alisha wiggled her brows, "Wanna take a guess who that big customer was?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Doesn't your sister still work downtown at Brook's Fine Jewelry?"

The green-eyed nurse grinned brighter, seeing she was getting it, "Uh-huh. Top sales rep in the district three years running," she added proudly.

Elizabeth grabbed her arm and shook it with a squeal. It was all going to be okay. She'd thought for sure with the way Jason had been ignoring her lately that things had gotten way off track. She was even preparing to resort to sex with him just to regain his interest. Jason had dodged every attempt she'd made to spend time with him since Sam's return and she was getting desperate, but if her friend was saying what she thought she was saying then..., "Tell me everything!"

"Well," Alisha huddled closer, "Stacy barely finished opening this morning when her first customer walked in. She didn't recognize him at first and almost wrote him off the way he was dressed until he walked straight up to their highest end ring display as if he'd been there before and knew exactly what he wanted..." Alisha dragged out, enjoying the suspense.

"Jason! It was Jason, wasn't it? He bought my ring, didn't he? What did he get? How big of a sale was it," Elizabeth knew the marriage wouldn't be real, but that diamond ring would be. If Jason spent half as much on it as the ones they'd seen there days ago, then it would easily cover Cameron's undergraduate degree. Once their plan landed Jason and Sonny in jail and she sold it, that was.

She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Jason behind bars, but he really had brought it on himself. It wasn't like he didn't have other options. He'd had every opportunity to take his rightful place in ELQ. He hadn't even been gracious enough to accept the sizable trust fund his grandparents so generously established for him. She had to think of her family first and now that Ric had been savagely attacked and lay unconscious, their financial future was in question. If he didn't heal soon, he might lose his job and that could set his entire political career back steps that might take years to recover.

She cursed the PCPD again as she thought of the man she loved lying helpless in that hospital bed. They still hadn't found the person or persons responsible and even though she didn't think too highly of Jason's chosen profession, she still had a hard time believing he could be so vicious. Ric's face was almost unidentifiable the first time she'd seen him. Fortunately, she'd been assigned as Ric's nurse so her frequent visits didn't raise flags.

"Big. Very big," Alisha's descriptors pulled Elizabeth back to their conversation, "It wasn't the biggest diamond, but it was the finest," she confirmed.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "That's just like Jason to be so practical. He knows I'd want to wear my ring every day and a big diamond might impede patient care."

She hoped it was at least 2 carats. Anything less might only get Cameron through his first two years, or one if he went ivy.

"Stacy said she tried to get him to go for something larger, but he was firm on the one he wanted. He told her he'd seen it a couple of weeks ago and knew the minute he saw it that it was the one. He said you had a delicate hand and wouldn't want anything ostentatious," Alisha repeated.

Why would he say that, she wondered silently? True, her hand was small, but the rings she'd shown interest in with him had been no smaller than 6 carats. She wouldn't be wearing it for long anyway, "Darn it, if he saw it when we were together, why didn't he just show me? He could have made sure I liked it and gotten it sized right then," Elizabeth wondered aloud?

The strawberry blond shrugged, "Must have wanted it to be a surprise. He's probably got some elaborate dinner planned for when he gives it to you. Man," Alisha sighed, "You are one lucky woman!"

Elizabeth smiled, reveling in her friend's envy, "I wonder when he plans to do it? Tell me more about the ring!"

Alisha nodded, "Stacy says according to it's GIA rating it's an excellent round cut 2 carat colorless diamond of flawless clarity mounted on a platinum channel set band with three graduated-weight diamonds tapering on each side. The center stone itself is wreathed on two sides as well with smaller channel set diamonds. She says there are a total of 15 stones with a gemstone weight of 4 and a half carats total."

"It sounds beautiful. Smaller than the ones I'd picked out, but beautiful," Elizabeth couldn't wait to see.

Alisha agreed, "Stacy said Jason Morgan has the best taste of any man she's ever sold to and that wasn't just sales BS. She said the ring is without question one of the most exquisite they've ever had in the store and you know they're one of the most highly regarded jewelers in New York."

Elizabeth nodded. She did know that which is why it had been the first store they'd gone to and the one they'd stayed in the longest. She'd seen several rings she liked, but Jason had found fault with every one. Now she knew he'd only been doing it so he could surprise her. She couldn't wait. She may not love Jason like that, but it felt nice to be pampered and showered with attention. She'd been fairly neglected throughout her entire affair, waiting for Ric to leave his wife and since he'd been incapacitated she'd been completely without.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice interrupted and Elizabeth turned to find a young man holding a vase full of two dozen yellow roses, "Delivery for Nurse Elizabeth Webber," he announced.

Elizabeth beamed, "I'm Elizabeth Webber."

The guy nodded and sat the roses on the counter. He pulled out a small pad and pen, "Just need your signature here, please."

Elizabeth signed, "Sorry, my purse is in the locker room. Alisha, you have your wallet, don't you?"

Alisha huffed and nodded. Elizabeth was always using that excuse. Why didn't she just carry cash on her like all the other staff that locked their valuables away?

"Thanks, I promise to pay you back," Alisha went for her purse, but the delivery boy's response stopped her.

"No need. Tip was already included. Enjoy your flowers," he told her and turned to head back to the elevators.

Alisha rushed back to Elizabeth's side, temporary frustration forgotten in lieu of fresh gossip, "What's it say," Alisha prompted as Elizabeth removed the ivory card from it's envelope.

She read it silently the first time and smiled warmly. Say what you will about Jason, he knew how to make a woman smile.

"Are they from Jason? Why yellow roses? Don't they signify friendship? Why not red for love? What's the card say? Is it an invite to dinner? I bet he's going to give you the ring tonight," Alicia guessed.

Elizabeth turned to her friend, still smiling, "It says 'Elizabeth, Thank you for helping me realize there is no other woman I want to marry more than the very best friend I have ever had. Most sincerely, Jason.'"

"Most sincerely? Not 'all my love' or 'love always'," Alisha thought that was strange?

"Alisha," Elizabeth shook her head with a confident smirk, "Jason isn't one for frilly words. It's more important to him that I know how sincere he is with what he said. The love is implied."

_To each her own_, Alisha thought, but when the guy _she_ was engaged to sent her flowers he better damn well know to sign it with love.

Elizabeth read the card again and couldn't wait to accidentally leave it laying around someplace for Sam or Carly to find. It would serve them right to know their place. She'd finally won and, soon, she would be enjoying her spoils with her _true_love. She needed to visit him soon and tell him how well things were working out for them now. Maybe her words would be just the encouragement he needed to wake up and come back to her. She missed being held.

_**xxxxx**_

"That's my cue," Maxie reached for the door handle, having spotted the florist van driving away on one of the monitors. She turned back to her sister's new friend, "You're sure this is going to work," she asked again, mumbling into her cleavage as she adjusted it?

"Fear not, Maximista. The Jackal is on the case. This is the same setup Goddess uses in the field. The wireless earwig is most advanced and so deeply hidden inside the ear canal no one could notice or overhear any sound it produces, but you will be able to hear _**me**_ loud and clear and I will be able to hear _**you**_ from the tiny microphone and transmitter attached near your bosom," Spinelli blushed and Maxie thought it was cute how embarrassed he was at the mention of her _unmentionables_.

He was offbeat, no doubt, but he had a generous nature and easygoing presence about him that somehow balanced it all out. The laid-back part probably had something to do with the scent lingering in the air, but who was she to judge? He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't really Maxie's type. She tended to go for bad boys. Then again, she'd been known to go for good guys too, but they had to have an edge. Spinelli was just too...cerebral, too sweet, which made him not so much the right guy for her, but perfect for her sister, Georgie. She was glad the two seemed to be hitting it off so well. Her sister deserved a nice guy and, from everything she'd seen so far, Damien Spinelli fit the bill. Sam really seemed to trust him too and her opinion was one Maxie was quickly growing to respect, especially since Sam McCall had given her the opportunity of a lifetime. Kate was seriously going to make her pay tomorrow, but it was worth taking a sick day to be the one to knock the sainted nurse from her pedestal and watch her fall from grace.

"You're cute, Spinelli," Maxie smiled sweetly before returning to all business, "Just make sure you warn me before Jason arrives."

"Most assuredly," he concurred as he stood, slightly hunched, to assist Maxie with her exit from the back of his van. He then issued a friendly two finger salute before sliding the door back shut. He quickly returned to his mobile command, pulling up his team's global positions and waited for them to appear on the hospital schematics. As soon as everyone was in place, the fun would begin.

_**xxxxx**_

"It's nice to see you taking time to smell the roses, Elizabeth," Epiphany announced as she rounded the corner to find the younger nurse's nose in the petals, "but if you don't mind, I'm sure the patients would prefer you do it on your own time."

Elizabeth had become somewhat of a slacker over the course of the last year or so. It had happened so gradually Epiphany hadn't really noticed at first. There always seemed to be good justification. Her husband was injured on the job and required extra attention – which she apparently hadn't given like she claimed since he'd taken up with another woman. And then there was Lucky's affair and subsequent divorce followed by her sudden engagement and now she was pregnant again. Lately, she'd been spending an inordinate amount of time at yet another ex-husband's bedside. Always something. Always some excuse why she was late, or disappeared for extended periods past her allotted break times, had to leave early or call out altogether, needed to make personal calls or gossip in the halls. It was irksome and irresponsible and Epiphany was tired of it and she was tired of making and accepting excuses for it. She was going to ride Elizabeth's tail feathers until she straightened up and decided to fly right again.

"Yes, Nurse Johnson," Elizabeth replied, shoving the card in the pocket of her scrubs top as Alisha entered orders at a nearby computer.

"Oh, come on, Epiphany," Robin countered, entering the hub to search for a chart, "Give her at least a minute to enjoy them. It isn't every day a girl gets flowers as beautiful as these, especially if they're from Jason Morgan." Robin winked at Elizabeth.

Epiphany sighed. She still had the doctors fooled, it seemed, "Just as long as a moment doesn't turn into twenty," she replied curtly before answering an angry phone.

"Who's the chump that sprung for flowers," Patrick blurted, walking up as he pocketed a pen in the chest pocket of his lab coat and returned a chart to the rack?

Elizabeth shook her head with a rueful smile. Patrick Drake was such a bachelor. He and Robin were dating and getting pretty serious, but Robin still had her work cut out for her, "Jason sent them."

"You're just worried my ex may be showing you up," Robin teased, causing Elizabeth to smirk and Patrick to roll his eyes.

"Please. He's your ex for a reason. No offense, Elizabeth," Patrick looked to the nurse who simply shrugged, then back to Dr. Scorpio, "but I have nothing to worry about."

"There you go again, thinking you're the only fish in the sea," Robin argued. She couldn't let him get away with such cockiness.

"Not the only catch. Just the best," he told her as he sauntered over to her and leaned down to her mouth, hesitating to cover her lips. Her eyes narrowed as he held her gaze with that bad boy twinkle. He was waiting for her submission which she granted wordlessly in the flash of desire that clouded her vision, but not her thinking. She waited until his lips were mere inches from hers, then turned in time for him catch her cheek instead.

"Nicely played," Maxie congratulated as she stopped at the counter, "I think you stole that from my playbook though," she grinned as Robin chuckled at Patrick's frown and serious brow. He could be such a little boy sometimes, "Better luck next time," Robin told him with a pat on his cheek.

He pulled his face away from her, pouting. "Who says there's going to be a next time," he challenged as he grabbed the chart of his next patient?

"Who are you kidding? You know you can't stand to be bested. I give it an hour before you're sneaking up behind her, ravaging her neck and pulling her into an empty room for a feel," Maxie ventured.

"Maxie," Robin reprimanded!

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. The girl could be so crude.

Patrick just grinned, "I resemble that remark," and then turned his attention back to his chart as Epiphany alerted him to a parked call.

"I have a report to deliver. I hope to find you on rounds when I return, Elizabeth," Epiphany stated briskly, then turned a dubious brow on Maxie as she passed. There was no point warning that girl. She never listened.

Robin's eyes widened with a sheepish grin and shake of her head at Nurse Johnson as she stormed off, "Something has her in a mood this morning."

Elizabeth huffed, "Something has had her in a mood for months now. She's constantly riding me."

"I would think that would be a welcomed change in position for you, Elizabeth, since you're usually the one doing all the riding."

"Maxie!" Robin reprimanded once again.

"What," Maxie wanted to know? It was true. Elizabeth was constantly riding any guy's jock that showed her the least bit of attention.

"So rude," Elizabeth scoffed.

"It's great to see you, but please don't start..." Robin pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not here to start anything," Maxie swore, "I'm here to finish something," she turned her icy eyes on the nurse, "or some_**one**_ as the case may be."

"Maxie," Robin warned, "What are you up to," she asked, knowing her cousin all too well?

Elizabeth's brows creased at Maxie's cryptic response as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "I don't have time for this," she replied, then returned to her computer.

Maxie looked at Robin, dawning as innocent a face as possible, "I just need a moment alone with her. Okay? I promise it won't take long. I'll be good," Maxie told her. _Damn good_, she thought to herself, because she was about to tangle this nurse up in her own web of lies.

Robin looked at her skeptically, "Maybe you should use the private waiting room across the hall. It's empty right now. Just...be nice."

"I'm always nice," Maxie insisted with a straight face, causing Robin to chuckle with a shake of her head as she returned to work.

"Come on, Nurse Webber. You and me across the hall. Let's go, I don't have all day," the blond ordered.

Elizabeth looked at her as if she were crazy, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, I disagree," Maxie retorted as she slipped a brown envelope across the counter to her.

"What's this," Elizabeth eyed it as if it might be laced with Anthrax?

"Karma," Maxie taunted.

"I don't have time for your games, Maxie," Elizabeth attempted to brush her off.

"Open it," Maxie gritted menacingly, "Or I take it straight to that fiance of yours and you have this conversation with _**him**_."

Elizabeth didn't like the look in her eyes, or the confidence in her demeanor. She really thought she had something on her and Elizabeth needed to know if it was real or only a bluff. She huffed as her hand slapped down and grabbed the envelope to rip it open. Her eyes bugged out when she pulled the photographs from within. She swallowed thickly, unable to speak as she quickly looked around and shoved them back in the envelope.

"What are you doing? Where did you get these," Elizabeth demanded?

Maxie smirked with wicked glee oozing from her nearly silver eyes, "Step into my office," she motioned to the small room Robin had pointed out.

Elizabeth looked around again to see if anyone had noticed their exchange. Epiphany hadn't returned. Patrick was still on the phone. Robin was writing in a chart, and Alisha was talking with an aide. She followed Maxie into the small room and closed the door behind them, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Funny, I bet that's the first thing Jason says when he sees it," Maxie replied.

"There's nothing funny about this, Maxie. I don't know what you think you have here," Elizabeth said waving the envelope around, "but it's nothing that can hurt my relationship with Jason."

"You're damn right there's nothing funny about it," the nurse had already pushed her buttons, "Jesse was killed in March of last year. Lucky and I didn't start until May. That means you were sleeping around on Lucky for months before he was with me, then neglected him when he was injured and grieving for his partner and you had the _**nerve**_ to pretend like _**you're **_the victim? If you'd been giving your husband the time and care he needed instead of spreading your legs around town, maybe you'd still be married. Though, I have to say, divorcing him was probably the kindest thing you've ever done for someone in your life. You are just straight up poison."

"Hah," Elizabeth replied heatedly, "You're one to talk. You're no saint either, or are you forgetting you seduced a married man?"

"I never claimed to be and certainly have never gone out of my way to make people think I am when I'm not. I am who I am. No apologies. I'm human and I make mistakes like everyone, but I never blame my actions on others. I own up and pay the consequences when I mess up. I think it's time you do the same."

Elizabeth huffed, "Like I said, Maxie, Lucky and I are divorced. This affair is a thing of the past. You've got nothing on me."

"Have you been double-dipping into the med-cart again? I think you better take a closer look at those photos before you screw yourself worse than you already have," Maxie advised.

Elizabeth frowned. She pulled the photos completely out of the envelope this time. She noticed the markings printed in the lower right corner. Dates. Times. _Crap._How had Maxie gotten a hold of these pictures? She couldn't possibly have been the one to take them, could she?

"It doesn't matter," Maxie told her.

"What," Elizabeth asked unsure of what she meant?

"How I got them. It doesn't matter. What matters is what I _**do**_ with them."

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose as her face hardened, "And just what do you plan on _**doing**_ with them?"

Maxie was silent, dragging it out like the winning announcement at a pageant contest. She smirked and shrugged, "Depends."

Elizabeth sighed deep, trying to maintain her patience, "_**On?**_"

"On whether, or not, you sign over joint custody of Cameron to Lucky."

"You're joking! There's no way I'm handing my child over to anyone. Lucky doesn't deserve to be a father to Cameron after what he did to his mother!"

"I'm as serious as Diane Miller's gonna be about a court-ordered paternity test the minute Jason finds out that kid you're carrying may not be the next Quartermaine heir after all," Elizabeth paled and Maxie's eyes narrowed as her smile widened. She was loving every minute of watching her squirm.

Elizabeth's brain was working overtime to come up with a way out of this, but she was trapped. If she didn't agree to Maxie's demands, she would go straight to Jason and Ric wasn't awake to protect her from his reaction. She would just have to agree to her terms now and hope Ric woke up before the joint custody was made official, "What are your terms?"

Maxie grinned, "I thought you'd see it my way. First," she strolled to a chair and sat, "I want you to admit the truth to me right here. I already know when it started and that it's obviously still going on, but I want to hear you admit it and I want to know who it is," Sam never gave her the identity of the guy in the pictures and the not knowing was killing her, "Fair warning, Elizabeth, if you lie to me all bets are off."

"Fine. Is that all," she hissed?

"You wish. You're also going to contact your attorney today and have them draw up papers granting Lucky joint physical and legal custody and insist they expedite it," Maxie finished.

"I have no control over my attorney's schedule, or the court's," Elizabeth argued, knowing she needed to drag this out as long as possible.

"Not my problem. That's the deal. Take it or I walk," Maxie stood, ready to leave.

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth huffed with impatience, "Just..just give me a minute."

"No deal. Not giving you a minute so you can come up with more lies to try and weasel your way out of this. Start talking, or I'm gone. The truth," Maxie reminded.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell Maxie anything, but what difference would it make anyway? Maxie obviously didn't know who she'd been seeing, so she was probably lacking in a lot of other details too. She wondered how she could possibly know when it started when she didn't even know who it was, but figured Maxie was probably guessing. Fortunately, the photos hadn't given Ric's identity away. While Elizabeth was more than ready for the truth to come out and for Ric to finally be free to be with her, she knew he wouldn't forgive her if it came out this way. He needed to be the one to break the story to Alexis and the media. Improper handling of a bomb like this could destroy his political aspirations.

"That's it," Maxie moved to walk past her out the door.

"Wait. Okay, I'll tell you," Elizabeth relented.

"The truth? About everything," Maxie needled?

"Yes," Elizabeth soured, angry to have her hand forced by anyone, but especially by her husband's ex lover of all people. The only thing worse would have been Carly. _Oh God, Carly could never find out, or all hell really would break loose._

She sighed, resigned to her predicament and proceeded to tell Maxie bits and pieces of the truth mixed with convenient lies, "It started on Valentine's of 2005. That's a really hard time of year for me and usually Lucky is always with me, but that year he had to work and we fought about it. We'd been fighting a lot due to tight finances which is why he was working so many extra shifts, but I really wasn't comfortable spending the night alone. So, I turned to someone who had become a good friend. A co-worker. His name is Gregg, but he doesn't work here anymore. Anyway, it just happened that night. I was hurting and vulnerable and he was so attentive and kind. After a while, we realized we were in love with one another and wanted to be together, but it was complicated. I was married and so was he. We fought it, but we couldn't walk away from each other."

Maxie shook her head, "Explains your divorce from Lucky. Not why you're now engaged to Jason instead of Gregg."

Elizabeth swallowed again. This was where more of the truth would need to be weaved in carefully, "The night of the blackout, we met and agreed to finally tell our spouses we wanted a divorce. I went home and waited for Lucky, but he never showed. Gregg was supposed to call as soon as he'd told his wife, but when he didn't call I couldn't take the suspense any longer so I drove to his house. It was dark and quiet, because of the power outage but there was a decent view from the moonlight and when I looked in through the window I found them together. He was making love to his wife on the floor of their living room and I lost it. Emily and Nikolas were in Greece at the time so I went to the next person that crossed my mind. Jason had offered some really good advice the summer before when Lucky and I were fighting and I knew I could count on him that night too."

"So, you cried on his shoulder with some false sob story about how you'd just found your husband with me instead of your lover with his wife?"

Elizabeth was reluctant to answer, but she did. She had no other choice, "Yes."

Maxie scoffed, "Can't let anything tarnish that halo, now can we? No matter who else you condemn to hell!"

"Don't act like you're an innocent party here, Maxie. You may not have been sleeping with my husband that night, but I'm sure there were plenty of others."

"You're right. Lots of positions and locations too," she cajoled. Didn't matter if it was true, or not. A little mindfuckery went a long way, "but this isn't about me. My misdeeds are known. Consequences paid. This is about you and what _**you**_ did. What you're doing still. It wasn't enough to lie about me and Lucky sleeping together that night, you implicated us both in felony charges! My own father was forced to initiate an investigation to determine if I'd actually stolen drugs from the hospital to feed my lover's habit – a habit purely based in your imagination. Lucky was never addicted to pain meds and you knew it. He could have lost his job. Been arrested. Do you have any idea what happens to cops in jail, Elizabeth? Why? Why did you do it?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Maxie. Lucky is one of the best detectives on the force. It was his first offense – first disciplinary censure of any kind. Even if they found enough evidence to file charges, he would never have done any jail time. He was innocent and considering the circumstances and threats of counter-suits the department may have incurred, at most, he would have been ordered to complete a court-approved drug rehab program and received some type of probation. Maybe a demotion," she rationalized with a nonchalant shrug, "I warned Lucky not to pursue custody of Cam. He should have listened."

Maxie's temples throbbed, her eyes too, as her blood pressure rose to immeasurable heights, "That's some serious strategizing there, Elizabeth. Tell me, at what point did you earn your law degree," Elizabeth shifted nervously at that remark. No one could know Ric had been the one to advise her on this matter. She was almost thankful Maxie was too pissed to notice her reaction, "So, let me get this straight, you knowingly and falsely accused us as a means of what...some kind of custody insurance?"

"Lucky and I were over. I was doing what was best for my son," came Elizabeth's unapologetic response.

Maxie was just..._floored_. She started to speak, but was at a loss for words. She closed her mouth and shook her head, trying to fathom the depths of this woman's heartlessness. _Moving on_, she told herself. Her time was probably almost up and Maxie wanted to get as much information out of her as possible, "So then tell me why you accepted Jason's proposal if you're so in love with someone else? I mean, obviously you didn't break up with this Gregg guy, unless you make it a habit of shoving your tongue down all your exes throats when you show up on their doorsteps in the middle of the night."

"Screw you, Maxie" Elizabeth spat!

"Not even on your best day. Now answer the damn question!"

Dammit. She was going to have to lie again and the only one she could come up with wasn't going to put her in a very good light, but so what? It was a lie and it was only to Maxie and she didn't care what that little home-wrecker thought of her. What was important was that no one learn she'd been working with Ric to spy on Jason and Sonny's organization, "The night those photos were taken was the last night we met...to say goodbye. Gregg is a wonderful man and I love him, but he has a child of his own already and with Cameron and another on the way... He just wouldn't be able to provide for us the way Jason could. Besides, Jason was there for me when I was at my lowest, when my heart was breaking and we came together that night and created this miracle. I couldn't deny Jason rights to his own child, even though in my heart I would rather Gregg be the father to all of my children."

"So, you're claiming this baby is Jason's? How can you be so sure," Maxie had to fight from rolling her eyes at the bull coming out of her mouth. Sam had filled her in on everything except the guy's name.

"Gregg and I always used protection. Plus, the timing. Look, Maxie, I'm not comfortable getting into specifics here, but...I just know alright? I know Jason is the only possible father of this baby. I've told you everything now and in exchange for my cooperation I expect you to keep your mouth shut about what you know," Elizabeth ran her hands over her belly, silently apologizing to both Ric and her unborn child for the lie and hoping for some kind of sympathy at the gesture.

"Don't expect the fact that you got yourself knocked up to earn you any sympathy from me. You're still the same selfish bitch you've always been. Motherhood has only given you ammunition to add to your arsenal. You use those kids like weapons to wield them against the men, friends and family in your life until they bend to your will. That stops here. Now. At least as far as Lucky is concerned. I won't say another word outside this room about what you just told me, assuming you've told the truth, because Lucky's going to continue to be Cameron's father in every way that counts from now on and you will be bending over backwards to make it as easy as possible for him and Cameron to bond. Got it?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into a fine line of hatred, "Got it," she seethed.

Maxie was prepared to go on for as long as it took, but she was startled by a buzzing in her ear before she realized it was Spinelli talking to her through her earpiece, "Maximista, Stone Cold has arrived and Goddess is near. You're good to go."

"Good," Maxie responded to Spinelli, but it worked for Elizabeth too, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Elizabeth, I have the rest of my day to enjoy. You can keep the pictures. I have copies. Lots of copies and video as well should you decide to double-cross me. I think I'll see if Robin wants to go for an early lunch."

Maxie walked out of the little room, leaving the door open behind her and headed for the nurse's station, anticipating yet ignoring the way all eyes were on her.

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to compose herself before returning to her station. She was surprised to find everyone's eyes on her...Epiphany, Patrick, Robin, Alisha, Emily, Monica, Lucky, Jason, even Lainey and Kelly Lee as well as a few others on staff...their faces ranging from disgust to regret and maybe a touch of pity, "What's wrong? What happened," Elizabeth asked of Robin who remained speechless, shaking her head?

Monica stood with them at a loss for words as well, her eyes roaming from Elizabeth to her son and back again.

Epiphany gave Alisha a hard glare as she sat dumbfounded, ignoring the ringing phone. She answered to an OR nurse relaying a message for one completely irate, moderately confused Chief of Staff, "Excuse me, Dr. Quartermaine, but Dr. Alan Quartermaine is on line one and he demands to know what the hell is going on," she shrugged innocently as she felt Epiphany's heated rays on her again, "his words, not mine."

"I'd like to know the answer to that," Jason demanded icily as he motioned to the flat screen monitors mounted in the hall above their heads?

Elizabeth looked up to find the time-marked video on a loop as it vividly exposed her greeting an unidentifiable lover with her tongue, hands groping and groins grinding, "Jason, I can explain!" She rushed to his side. There had to be a way to salvage this before it all blew up in her face, but Jason's face was that of stone.

"No need, Elizabeth. We heard it all. Just now," Lucky accused as he pointed to the speakers located throughout every room and floor of the hospital, "Right from your very own lecherous lips."

Elizabeth turned on Maxie with hatred venomous enough to kill as the horror of what the younger woman had done to her sunk in, "You recorded our conversation?"

Maxie smiled vengefully, "I warned you not to lie, Elizabeth. You should have listened." She threw the woman's careless words back in her face.

Elizabeth lunged as if ready to attack, but Patrick stepped in between them and restrained Elizabeth until she calmed.

"Think of the baby," he reminded her as Maxie shook her head laughing.

Monica took the phone from Alisha and proceeded to reassure her husband, who was in the middle of overseeing a third year on a bowel reconstruct. The conversation had apparently been piped through to the entire hospital if it had made it to the ORs. Monica had heard it on her way back from a consult outside of the cardiac care unit and had immediately made her way to Elizabeth's floor to see about it.

"How could you, Elizabeth," Emily approached her, angry and heartbroken, "You betrayed a good and decent man, _**two**_ good and decent men and for what? Money? Greed? Your own selfish desires? You accused innocent people of crimes they never committed. Sat back playing victim while their names were dragged through mud. You let my brother believe that baby was his!"

"Emily, Emily," Elizabeth cried as she rushed to her friend, begging for understanding, "I know it was wrong, but we fell in love! This is Jason's baby, though, I swear it!"

Emily scoffed, "You expect my brother, any of us," she gestured to the multitude of doubting faces, "to believe you after all the lies you've told? I sided with you over Lucky, one of my dearest and most loyal friends. He's Nikolas' brother! You know the rift it put between Lucky and me and the strain it put on my relationship with Nikolas yet you never said a word. You planned to let my brother fall in love with a child who could be ripped away from him by his real father at any time. It took a heart as pure as a child's to see just how dark and traitorous yours truly is. And when he did? When an eight year old little boy caught on to the real you, my own little nephew and godson, what did you do, Elizabeth? _**What did you do?**_" Emily was shouting at her now.

"Emily," Lucky laid a calming hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth pursed her lips, shaking her head in disbelief as fat tears fell down her cheeks. How could her best friend turn on her this way?

Emily lowered her volume, but did nothing to conceal her contempt as she continued, "I'll tell you what you did. I'll tell everyone. You _**threatened**_ him, that's what! You told a child who'd been kidnapped and stolen from his family only months ago that if he dared to act or speak out against you, then you would use our friendship to manipulate me with more lies so that I would help you convince my brother to send Michael off to military school. Send him away from his family – his life – everything and everyone he knows and that makes him feel safe and loved. All so you got what you wanted. A stake in the Morgan and Quartermaine fortunes."

"Emily, that's not tr..." Not true, Elizabeth started to say and it wasn't...not all of it was true anyway. She didn't really care about Jason or the Quartermaine's money. She considered the engagement ring as hazard pay for publicly aligning herself with hardened criminals. Ric would make enough for them to live very comfortably. However, she was cut off before she could continue.

"You bitch," Carly snarled as she stormed toward Elizabeth, but was held back as Jason wrapped his arms around her, "Let me go, Jason," she struggled to break free, "That bitch threatened my son! She's the reason Michael's nightmares returned! She's the reason he started waking up in the night again, screaming in a cold sweat and lashing out at anyone who tries to touch him – comfort him – terrified of his _**own mother's**_ touch."

Jason held tight. He wasn't sure how Carly had gotten wind of the plan, but he could tell she wasn't acting right now. If he let her go, she just might forget about that baby and lay hands on Elizabeth and that wouldn't be good for Carly or her boys.

Elizabeth gripped tightly to Patrick's side, seeking shelter from Carly's wrath. He was as disgusted as Robin upon hearing Elizabeth's confession and now Emily's accusations that had yet to be rebuffed by Elizabeth, but his first concern at that moment was the safety of the innocent baby she was carrying.

"Mom," Michael cried out, halting everyone in their actions as he ran to his mother's side, "Please, mom. Stop. I don't want her to hurt you."

Carly's heart clenched as she swallowed. She messed up. She had always gone out of her way to avoid such ugliness in front of children, but hearing Elizabeth confess and then seeing Emily confront Elizabeth on _her_son's behalf... It invoked the mother lioness within, "Shh, Michael. Honey, it's alright," she soothed her frightened boy as Jason released her, sensing her shift in focus.

Carly held Michael to her and kissed his head, "She isn't going to hurt you, me, or anyone we love ever again. Okay? Your dad, Uncle Jason and I will make sure of it," Carly vowed as she shot a death glare toward Elizabeth.

"She just threatened to kill me and my unborn child! You're all witnesses. Lucky, I want her arrested!" Elizabeth was desperate to throw the spotlight on anyone other than herself.

"Enough!" Jason shouted, stopping everyone dead in their tracks. He was pissed and tired of this circus. He just wanted it over.

"Carly," Dr. Winters stepped in, seeing her patient still clearly distressed, "Why don't we get started with Michael's session a little early today," she suggested?

Carly looked over at Elizabeth, wanting nothing more than a piece of her. She felt Jason's hand smooth across her back and over her shoulder and looked up at him. It was as if he read her mind, because without words he simply nodded his reassurance that everything would be fine. He would see to it. She sighed deeply and committed herself to doing what was best for Michael. She hugged her son and prompted him to turn so they could go with Dr. Winters. She nodded at Lainey's questioning gaze and the doctor smiled warmly at Michael and waved her hand for them to follow. Michael, however, didn't budge. He remained rooted in his spot, staring up at his uncle.

"Uncle Jason," he questioned, his voice wavering with concern?

Jason gave his shoulder a squeeze, "It's alright, Michael. I'm just going to have a talk with Elizabeth and I'll call you later and you can tell me how your session went, okay?"

His voice was calm and steady, doing it's best to encourage those same feelings in his nephew.

Michael nodded reluctantly, "Okay. Promise you won't forget?"

"Promise," Jason swore and Michael knew he could believe him. Satisfied, he nodded and turned to head with his mother and doctor to Lainey's office.

"Jason," Elizabeth beseeched, "Jason, please, you believe me don't you? This baby is yours. You know exactly when we made him. He's yours and he's here, right here," Elizabeth grabbed his hand to pull it to her belly, "And we can fix this," she implored as she looked up at him with big blue eyes full of tears.

Jason was surprised to find the emotion overwhelming him wasn't fury, but disgust. He pulled his hand from her stomach and shook his head, unable to recognize the woman in front of him any longer. Was she ever the woman he'd thought her to be?

"Actually this e-mail right here," Maxie pulled a paper from her purse, "Dated September 12th, 2006 from Elizabeth Webber and addressed to...well, let's just say it wasn't addressed to Jason, states that according to her OBGYN appointment that morning, and I quote, 'I feel like I'm walking on a cloud. Kelly says I'm right around eight weeks. Both myself and the baby, our baby, are perfectly healthy. My due date is off by a couple of weeks, but Jason will never know the difference. Babies are born prematurely all the time. I feel so deliriously happy to be carrying your child and I hate having to pretend for one second that I'm in love with Jason and that this is his child, but I know it will all be worth it in the end. I can't wait to be with you. I love you, Elizabeth.'"

Elizabeth gulped and watched as Lucky's disgust turned to an almost proud smile toward Maxie, "You were in on this, weren't you?"

"What," Lucky asked, confused? He was only there to check on Lansing's prognosis as a favor to Ronnie who was busy following a lead. Domestico thought Spencer might have better luck getting more information out of the doctors due to his tighter bonds with the community.

"Oh please, Maxie isn't smart enough to hack e-mails or even make very good fakes like that one must be. She had to have help and the only one she knows and trusts with access to people with connections like that is you," Elizabeth accused of her ex!

"I'd love to take partial credit for exposing you of all your spiteful lies, Elizabeth, but truthfully you aren't worth it. I wouldn't risk losing my badge, breaking into private e-mail accounts or hacking hospital communication systems and computer networks," Lucky expressed plainly, "but you can bet I will be taking this information to my attorney and I will be re-filing for joint custody of Cameron based on it."

"You'll never get your hands on my son. Do you hear me? He's mine. You did this, I know you did this. You helped her," she insisted again!

Epiphany was ready for this show to be over, but Dr. Monica held rank and she was waiting to follow her lead. So far the cardiologist had been quiet and Epiphany wondered if the woman was in shock? Epiphany had work to do and was ready to get back to it, but she also had to admit it was a rather compelling scene they made. She'd wanted to stick it to Morgan and Corinthos for years for bringing her son into their nasty business and this felt like a little bit of justice being served. She was also mortified to hear the depths to which Elizabeth sunk. All in all, nurse Johnson was ready to wash her hands of her vendetta against Morgan now and her defense of the less than saintly nurse Webber. Still, she would never stop trying to get her son to quit the business and if, God forbid, anything ever happened to Stan her vendetta against Morgan would be back in force.

"No. He didn't," Sam spoke up. Jason turned to her, relaxing instantly at the sight of her. She walked up to stand between Jason and Lucky as she faced off against Elizabeth.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on Sam, "Well then who did? And why should we take the word of a con-artist anyway?"

"Oh, Lizzie, I really don't think you want to be pointing your lying finger my way. Lucky wasn't the one to provide Maxie with those photographs or video. And I know this, because I was," Sam smiled pleasantly as Elizabeth's face reddened with anger.

"You? You were? How..why..." Elizabeth was too infuriated to speak?

"Because I needed a professional investigator to prove you for the lying whore you are," Maxie tapped back in.

"Maxie, please. This is bad enough without..." Robin started, but Jason cut her off.

Now that Sam was here, he felt calm enough to have a private conversation with Elizabeth, "I need to speak with Elizabeth. Alone."

Elizabeth turned toward Jason once again, trembling from the cold look he gave her.

Patrick felt her shaking, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. You're justifiably upset right now, Jason, and Elizabeth is pregnant. No matter what she's done wrong, too much stress could jeopardize her health and the baby's."

"Patrick is right," Kelly agreed. Elizabeth had a history of miscarriage and this pregnancy was at higher risk because of it.

Sam looked over to see the traces of the victorious smirk Elizabeth attempted to hide. It reminded her of the one she'd given the day Nikolas jumped to defend her against Maxie. Jason deserved to have his say and he needed to have it now, not later. It couldn't wait another day, hour, or minute. She walked over to his side and took his hand in both of hers. He looked down at her and she felt her eyes water at the thanks she saw there as he gripped her hands tightly. She gave him a little smile and then turned back to address the doctors, "I'll go in with them so they won't be alone. Jason would never do anything to hurt a child, especially one he believed was his until just recently!"

Patrick studied Sam, then Jason. He seemed in control and, now that Sam was by his side the man even seemed relaxed...somewhat. He looked over to his colleague to gauge her impression. Kelly Lee gave Patrick a hesitant nod, "Elizabeth," she asked, "You don't have to do this if you don't want. Do you feel up to it?"

Elizabeth wasn't up for anything, especially a conversation with Jason when Sam was listening in, but she couldn't stand the thought of staying and being subjected to everyone staring and whispering behind her back. She'd spotted a few co-workers standing by and it had already started. The whole hospital had heard her and Maxie's conversation. She was mortified and humiliated and it was only the beginning. Soon the news would be all over town. She was also more than a little afraid to talk with Jason alone, but at least she had witnesses if she did it here and now. She decided to get it over with so she could go and visit Ric, "Will you and Patrick stay close in case I need you?"

"Of course," Kelly told her. She didn't agree with anything her friend had done, but she didn't really know what Jason Morgan was capable of under these circumstances and she felt she owed it to her patient to help.

"I'll be here," Patrick assured her and Elizabeth nodded and wiped at her eyes as Sam and Maxie rolled theirs.

Monica had finished her call with Alan and was now standing next to her daughter with a comforting hand on her shoulder as they watched the three walk away.

Elizabeth walked slowly to the waiting room she'd been in with Maxie as Jason and Sam followed, closing the door behind them. The blinds were already drawn.

"Jason, I can explain," Elizabeth began, "but first I want her to leave. This is between us and she doesn't belong here!" Now that Patrick and Kelly were outside to support her, she felt more confident being alone with him. It would be easier to work things out without Sam in his ear.

"Sam is right where she belongs," Jason shot back as his hand clasped Sam's a little tighter, feeling incredibly fortunate to have her by his side. She squeezed back, letting him know she was with him all the way.

Elizabeth flinched at the ice in his tone, "This is all a big mistake."

"You're right. Trusting you, almost marrying you was a huge mistake," Jason agreed.

He could see she was about to protest, "Save it. I don't want your explanation. I don't need it. I already know the truth and now I want you to know the truth. I want you to look in my eyes and see I mean every word."

Elizabeth was silenced by his hard stare. She swallowed and nodded, fearing what he would say next.

"I know you've been having an affair with Ric Lansing since February of last year," Elizabeth paled as Jason continued, "Don't bother denying it. I've seen the e-mails. I know that baby is Ric's and I know you knew all along there was no way it could ever be mine, because we never slept together. Did we, Elizabeth?"

"Jason, please..." Elizabeth's wetworks started up.

"_**Did we?**_" Jason growled, his body tensing with rage as she tried to manipulate him with her tears. Sam let go of his hand to place hers on his back. He took a deep breath, exhaling steadily as her calming influence caressed him.

"No," Elizabeth admitted guiltily.

Jason's fists clenched at his sides, hearing this. Anger welled up inside him. Outrage, "Why? I thought we were friends? Why would you do this to me? Why would you help Ric come after me?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, wiping at her tears. Jason knew the truth about her affair with Ric, the lie about the baby and that they'd never been together. He knew she'd been helping Ric take them down. The only thing she could do now was try and appeal to any remaining sympathy he may have for her. Get him to forgive her and allow her to move on and live her life with Ric, "What I said to Maxie earlier was true. Ric and I never thought we would ever be together again, but we were both hurting and it happened. Somewhere along the way we realized we still loved one another. I'm sorry, Jason, but it's true. I love him in a way I've never loved anyone before, even Lucky. I would do anything for him and when Ric asked me for help, I... I knew it was wrong. You were my friend. You were there for me when Lucky and I were falling apart. I told Ric I couldn't be a part of it. I refused, but then that night when I found him on the floor making love to Alexis the same night we were supposed to finally be free to be together... I kind of lost it, Jason. I wasn't thinking straight. I was desperate not to lose him and the only thing I could think of to keep him was to go through with what he'd asked of me...to help him with his plan. I hated lying to you, but Jason you're a grown man and you had to know eventually you would be held accountable for your actions. You could have been anything and you chose to be a criminal. Ric was just doing his duty and, as the woman who loves him, I owed it to him to support him any way I could."

"Don't you dare stand there as if your actions were justified. Like Ric is some paragon of justice. You chose to stand by a disgusting pig who threatens women over a man like Jason who's lived his life protecting them," Sam yelled at the insipid woman!

This time she felt his hand on her back, soothing her.

"That was a long time ago. Ric was sick. He got help. He isn't that person anymore," Elizabeth defended blindly.

"Don't defend someone you obviously know nothing about," Sam advised coldly.

Elizabeth noted the concerned and protective demeanor with which he regarded Sam. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she got this feeling...

"Did you...," Elizabeth studied him a moment longer, "You were the one who attacked Ric!"

Jason's cold eyes shot up to hers, his jaw tightening in satisfaction at the memory of pounding into the bastard's flesh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You found out about us. You were jealous and angry and you wanted to make him pay," Elizabeth insisted!

Jason shook his head, wanting to dispense a healthy dose of reality to the woman he once thought a friend, "Going after Ric would have required me to actually love you enough to care."

Sam was surprised to hear him speak this way to Elizabeth. He'd always treated her with kid gloves like she might break. She was glad he'd finally taken them off.

"I owe you the truth too, Elizabeth," Jason continued, "and the truth is I had already decided to leave you to be with Sam before I ever found out about your lies. I was angry and a little hurt when I found out, but you know what I felt most? Relief. I was relieved of any guilt I felt about hurting you and filled with hope that your baby might not be mine so I could be done with you and your lies."

"You do love me, Jason. What about the flowers and note," she grasped?

"What about them," Jason shrugged?

"You sent me yellow roses, a symbol of our friendship, and thanked me for helping you realize there was no other woman you wanted to marry than the best friend you have ever had. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't care," Elizabeth concluded, smirking at Sam as she recited his words before returning her eyes to him.

"You know what else yellow roses symbolize? Dying love. And that's why I sent them. To let you know you killed any love I ever had for you. As for the note, I was thanking you for helping me realize the only woman I ever wanted to marry was my best friend. _**Not**_ you," Jason wasn't ready to admit in front of Sam yet that he'd been talking about her when he wrote that message. Sam was the best friend he'd ever had.

Elizabeth looked between the two, standing side by side and realized he'd been talking about Sam. Sam was the woman he wanted to marry and Sam was the woman he'd bought the ring for, not her. He'd told the sales rep he knew it was the one for her as soon as he saw it the other week. He'd known since before Sam even came back to town that he didn't want to marry her which is why he'd found a problem with every single ring. Not because he'd wanted to surprise her. This was a swift slap in the face to her ego and the sting far longer-lasting than any blow Carly might have landed.

Sam felt him tense, almost nervously, when Elizabeth mentioned what he'd written in the card. She'd been the one to suggest he send flowers to help further the appearance of a devoted fiance before they dropped the hammer and everyone witnessed his very public shock of learning for the "first" time that the woman he planned to marry was cheating on him, but the card had been all him. She wondered what he meant by that note. Was he talking about her, or had he actually considered Elizabeth that close of a friend until she betrayed him?

"I'm sorry, Jason. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just looking out for my family," Elizabeth apologized futilely. She meant it, but it was meaningless.

"And now I'm looking out for mine," Jason stared her down as he took a step closer, his voice lethal, "Stay away from my family. If I find out you've done anything to hurt Emily or the Quartermaine's, Sonny, Carly or the boys, especially Michael, or Sam or her family I swear I'll make you live to regret it Elizabeth," he paused to allow his words to sink in, "Are we clear?"

The hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck stood on end as he issued his threat to her. She'd never believed he could treat her this way, so cruelly. It was bad enough he claimed Carly and her brood, but now he'd included Sam as his family and she was standing there all smug. Elizabeth bet Sam probably hadn't waited a minute before rushing to tell Jason on her and Ric. Had Sam told Alexis? Would they make this affair public? It could ruin Ric's run for governor next term.

"Elizabeth," Jason called roughly, cutting through her anxious thoughts. She looked back from Sam to Jason, "I said are we clear?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in contempt. To think she'd actually wasted time feeling guilty for taking Ric's side over his when he'd clearly never really cared about her, "Crystal," she snarked, "What about Maxie?"

"What about her," Sam questioned before Jason could?

"She blackmailed me. She insisted I have my lawyers draw up papers to grant Lucky joint custody of Cameron. She humiliated me in front of my friends and co-workers. How am I going to face everyone after what she did? I know you're angry with me and you have every reason to be," Elizabeth feigned contriteness. She didn't pull it off so well, "but you're a very private person and you have to be as upset with Maxie as I am for blasting our personal business all over town. She deserves to pay! I think Diane could make a good case against her for those charges Lucky brought up about hacking private e-mail accounts and the hospital's communications systems and network."

"First off," Sam started, almost amused by the woman's gall, "Maxie misspoke when she insisted you had to grant Lucky joint custody," Elizabeth was momentarily relieved to hear it, "You'll actually be taking these papers to your lawyers for processing."

Elizabeth unfolded the papers Sam handed her from her back pocket. She shook her head. There was no way, "These are from Diane Miller naming Lucky in a petition for adoption of Cameron and for him to share joint legal and physical custody."

"For someone so slow, you sure read quick," Sam chirped, ignoring the way Elizabeth's eyes narrowed on her, "Second, Maxie never really blackmailed you, because she clearly stated if you lied all bets were off. You did lie – no surprise here – so clearly the deal was made null and void and even _**if**_ you could somehow make that stick," Sam told her as she took another step in her direction, "The Quartermaine's are on the board. They practically own the hospital. They may not like Maxie's method, but I'll bet they'll be more likely to show her leniency over the woman who lied to their son and grandson and tried to lay claim to their fortune with a child that was never his. Not to mention I'm sure Nikolas wouldn't mind the opportunity for a little retribution against the woman who cheated on his brother and the fact that Maxie's father is the police commissioner," Sam shook her head as she crossed her arms, "Maxie is more likely to be thanked than charged, but I doubt you'll be that lucky."

"What are you talking about," Elizabeth huffed, not following?

Sam remained silent, looking to Jason to see how he wanted to proceed.

"Forget about Maxie," Jason spoke, "You're going to grant Lucky's petition and you're going to come in tomorrow and give your two week's notice. This is my family's hospital and I don't trust you anywhere near them."

"You can't force me to give up my son and my job," Elizabeth needed Ric to wake up right now. This was so wrong. It couldn't be happening!

"You're not being forced to give him up. You're being forced to _**share **_him. Lucky is Cam's dad. It's in his best interest to know the love of both his mother and father and it's in your best interest to stay as far from my family as possible. There are certain lines I would never cross. Women and children are two of them, but if you hurt anyone I care about again I'll go after Ric instead and finish what somebody started," his eyes and words pierced through her indignation, sending a chill down her spine.

Jason was done. He was done with her and every foul feeling this confrontation brought on. He walked past her toward the door, dismissing her as if she weren't even there. Sam followed, but paused on her way out, "I'd think twice about repeating any of this private conversation to anyone. So far Ric's reputation is still intact. Make any more trouble and he can wave goodbye to that bid for governor. Not to mention, we now have you on tape confessing to filing a false police report against an officer of the law and the police commisioner's daughter," Sam warned and Elizabeth's eyes widened, realizing she now had no choice but to go along with their demands. Ric would never forgive her if she cost him his dream and the last thing she needed was to be charged with a crime, making her a liability for Ric's political gain.

Jason stalked off past doctors Drake and Lee who were still standing nearby when the door opened. Maxie and Lucky were in the opposite corner talking when they heard the door and Maxie started to approach, but Sam held up her hand, shaking her head at the bad idea. She looked over at Jason as he made his way to the elevators never looking back and held up her hand, indicating she would call while mouthing, "Later." The girl huffed with a stomp of her red-backs as she folded her arms with a petulant frown. She begrudgingly nodded her acceptance as Lucky stood by shaking his head at her with a slight grin.

The rest of the crowd had since been ordered to return to work with Epiphany all too ready to enforce Monica's orders. Monica was still there with Emily. Her heart hurt for the pain Elizabeth caused her son, daughter and grandson. She wished for the millionth time she and her son were closer. Close enough for him to turn to her for advice. Close enough to give him a hug when he needed it. She sent Emily instead, urging with her hands for her to go and check on him.

Jason stood in front of the elevators, his fist pounding the call button several times until it lit up. Sam was still by his side. He breathed deep. He needed to be strong for her right now. He looked over to find her worry soften into a faint smile as their eyes met and held. He breathed deep again and felt his fists unclench as he held his arm open for her. She stepped into his side, wrapping her arms around his middle as he brought his down around her shoulders and hugged.

"Jase," Emily called timidly?

Jason turned to her, never letting go of Sam, "You alright," he asked his little sis?

He knew it had been hard on his sister to confront someone she'd loved so much. Emily loved Elizabeth longer and deeper than he ever had.

Emily huffed with a confused smile as she shook her head, "I'm okay and in two weeks I'll be even better, but how are you?"

Jason looked down at the woman in his arms, so strong and solid beside him. Sam looked up at him, questioning his silence with her own.

"I'm good," he finally answered, holding Sam a little tighter as his hand slid to her waist. As long as he had Sam by his side he was better than good.

Emily studied him for a moment, noting his hold on Sam and knew he had all he needed. She nodded with a warm smile, "Take care of each other," she told them as the elevator doors opened and the couple stepped in and turned back to her.

"Always," Sam and Jason promised in near unison, causing them both to look at each other. Her with a wide grin and him with a smile revealed only by the love in his eyes.

Emily smiled too, watching as love once again healed better than any medicine she'd ever encountered.

_**xxxxx**_

"You sure you weren't followed," Cody inquired, his eyes casually surveilling the busy lobby as he spoke. Some dental convention, Courtney had told him when she'd stopped to chat with him at breakfast.

"I'm sure," Coop answered confidently, "So what's so important we needed to meet in person?"

Cody eyed him, "I needed to see your face when I asked you what the hell happened the other night between you and my daughter that had her so upset?"

"I already told you," Coop started...

"No," Cody corrected, "You already _**lied**_ to me. This time I want the truth!"

Cody stood tall, staring straight into his partner's eyes until Coop relented with a sigh, "I kissed her."

"That's the best you could come up with to distract her," Cody shook his head, "Well, why was she so upset? I figure she'd just slug you and be over it if she didn't want you touching her. What else did you do?"

"Nothing," Coop defended, "I didn't do anything, but Ric saw us and so did Jason. Ric made a few rude comments about Sam and Morgan knocked him on his ass. He was pretty pissed."

"Jason Morgan. Sam's friend," Cody had done his homework. He knew Sam was pretty close to Sonny Corinthos' right hand man.

"Yeah, well, he acted more like a jealous lover when he stormed off. Sam was pretty upset," Coop recounted.

Cody sighed. His baby girl was in deeper with this Morgan guy than he realized, "Are they dating now?"

Coop shrugged. He didn't really feel comfortable discussing Sam's personal life behind her back. In fact, he didn't really feel comfortable doing any of this behind Sam's back any more, "I think we need to bring Sam in on this now."

"No good," Cody denied with a definitive swipe of his hand.

Coop's jaws clenched. He was tired of having this same argument with her dad. He believed Cody only wanted to keep her safe, but Coop no longer agreed with his methods, "Look, you said yourself it's only a matter of time before she finds out anyway. We should bring her in now, before she finds out some other way and ends up not trusting either one of us."

"We can't risk it. Alcazar already has her on his radar. I was able to get him to back off after she cost him that deal in Kabul, but if he finds out she's in on our plan to double-cross him..." Cody pursed his lips and shook his head, "She'll never be safe again as long as he's alive."

"I get what you're saying, but all due respect you don't know Sam like I do. You know who she used to be. I know who she is now and I'm telling you she can handle this. She would want to know. She needs to know the truth before she starts putting pieces together and comes up with the wrong picture. Besides, if I have my way Alcazar won't be around long enough to see good on any of his threats against the people I care about," Coop argued.

"You're right. I don't know who my daughter is today, but I know who Lorenzo Alcazar is and Logan Hayes and I know what they're capable of. I know you plan to take them both out, but I can't risk them getting to her first. I want my girl as far from this as possible for as long as possible. We'll bring her in as planned with the story we agreed on when the time is right," Cody insisted.

Cooper huffed as his jaw clenched in frustration, "This is wrong."

"Maybe, but it's my call and I'd rather be wrong and have her safe even if she ends up hating me than be right and risk her future," Cody told him, "So can I count on you to stick to the deal, or not? In or out? Say the word and I finish this on my own."

Cooper shook his head and breathed deep. There was too much at stake and Cody was just stubborn enough to walk if he didn't back him, "In, but if she ends up in immediate danger from being in the dark, I'm going to tell her myself!"

It was Cody's turn to breathe deep, jaw clenching at the thought of anyone daring to hurt his girl, "I won't let it come to that." He would die before he let anything happen to her.

"See that you don't," Coop told him as he turned and walked off more angry and anxious than ever.

Logan smiled behind black glasses and a fake mustache, handing out brochures he'd stolen from one of the vendor's booths as he eyed Barrett leaving the building. It seemed he and Cody needed to have a little discussion about who he chose to associate with in Port Charles. The conversation appeared to be more of a confrontation of sorts so Logan doubted they were working together, but he would definitely be keeping a closer eye on them. He also needed to report this back to Lorenzo to see just how he wanted it taken care of. Maybe Logan would get lucky and Lorenzo would authorize the hit.

Page 105 of 105 Created: 2011-10-06 Updated: 2011-12-01 Words: 47144 Characters: 253042


End file.
